Angels & Demons
by HerMajesty85
Summary: This is a coming of age story about innocent youths. Cat is abused at home. Jade is betrayed by her family. Robbie's life has gone completely off the rails after a necessary lie and Trina hides a dark secret that changes her life forever. Follow them as they face their demons through harsh realities. Rated T most chapters, some M. 16 and up in other chaps. Please Read&Review.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

_June 1, 2005_

_Cat POV_

"Do you, Cateland Peters Valentine take Wayne Allen Grant to be you lawfully wedded husband?" Pastor Bruns asked as I stood behind my aunt Katie. My flower girl dress is beautiful; it's almost like my moms. Both my cousin Ashley and I are in my mommy's wedding. She's marrying my new step daddy Wayne. Mom let Ashley and I help her get dressed this morning. She's wearing a white dress with see through sleeves and a pretty flower pattern all on the dress. Wayne let my brother Jace help him get dress. All my family is here and Wayne's family is too.

"I do". My mom says holding her left hand out while my _new_ step dad slips a really pretty ring on her finger. Our pastor at our church Pastor Bruns nods and says "With the grace of God I now pronounce you _man and wife._ Wayne you may now kiss the bride." He said and my mom and Wayne kissed. Ashley and I giggled and everybody clapped and cheered. Aunt Cynthia and grandma hugs mom really tight and my uncle on daddy's side hugged Wayne and shook his hand. Some of my daddy's family came, like my aunt, uncle and nana. They don't really get along, ever since daddy left mommy to go live with my old baby sitter.

Sometimes when my dad still lived with us I saw daddy and Linda sleeping in mom and daddy's bed. When I asked mom how come Linda sleeps in her room during the day, she sent me upstairs with coloring books and red velvet cupcakes. Later when dad came home they got into a really big fight. I got scared and snuck downstairs to make sure they were okay because they were really loud.

_Flashback_

"_How dare you sleep with our babysitter?!" mom yelled. Dad has his head in his hands and banging them on the dinning room table._

"_Cate it was an accident, I was drunk." Dad said really upset._

"_You dog!" mom said in a voice I almost never hear. I call it her angry voice. "I forgave you when you slept with your sectary. I did it because your mother begged me to take you back saying 'oh, no ones perfect!' mommy said still in her angry voice._

"_Cate baby, it was an accident. I was angry at things going on at work when I came home. Linda put Cat down for a nap and one thing let to another. I didn't mean it." Dad said really sorry. Mom had a sad look on her face._

"_Well…Linda is not good at her job because Cat was not sleeping for long." Mom said in a soft voice._

"_Cat..." Dad said sad._

"_Yes Carl. Cat, your daughter. Remember her?" mom said and dad look defeated. "Carl, today I had to listen to my daughter asks me 'why does Linda get to sleep with dad in my bed'. Mom said what I told her to daddy. Dad looks really sad and whispers._

"_Cat saw us…?"_

"_Yes! Cat saw you! Lucky for you and your whore she doesn't understand what she saw." mom says. I don't understand; they were just sleeping. Was Linda not supposed to sleep here?_

"_I forgave you when slept with you sectary." She said shaking her head. "But I refuse to allow you to poison and taint our daughters' innocence." Mom says as I see tears on her face._

"_I would never taint my child." Dad said in a scary voice, his face and voice were scary. I've never seen look like that before._

"_Linda is only 17, a minor and I will never let you." Mom says. I didn't want to hear them arguing anymore and ran upstairs._

_Mr. Purple and Mr. Longneck comforted me while I tried to take a nap._

_I woke up when my mom crawled in bed with me. I felt her tears on the back of my pink shirt._

_She's crying._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" I asked as I turn around and lay my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She caresses my brown hair._

"_It's alright baby. I'm fine." She says and kisses my head._

"_Are you and daddy still fighting?" I ask, mom looks down really sad and pulls my cover over us._

"_No baby, we aren't fighting anymore, but dad has left." I gasp a little. She hugs me close._

"_Left? But why?" I ask her as tears well._

"_It's adult business sweetheart. Once you are older, you will understand. Ok."_

"_Is it because I told you–" she didn't let me finish._

"_No!" she said loudly. I jumped a little but she held me close. "You aren't the blame baby. I promise." She said._

"_Mom?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Is daddy a bad man?" mom inhaled really quickly._

"_No baby, dad just made some bad choices."_

"_But dad is a grownup." My dad is a good daddy, he doesn't make bad choices._

"_I know sweetheart, things will be changing soon. Daddy won't be sleeping here anymore." I was going to say something but mom stopped me with her finger on my lip. "That does not mean that you won't see him anymore. You'll see him on weekends." Mom says, I didn't want to believe it. Daddy's leaving us; he's leaving me._

_A month later he sent for me and brought me to his new home in Granada Hills. Dads' new house is big and he let me pick my own room. Linda was there, she said she was there to keep an eye on me. At night I heard weird sounds coming from my dads' room. I closed my ears and Mr. Porkstache helped me sleep. During breakfast the next morning Linda was still there. She was wearing night clothes. They were kissing and…touching._

_I noticed that when they went to dads room, he wasn't wearing his ring like mom where's on her hand. That Sunday night when dad dropped me off he kissed me and said that he loved me. We spent weekends together for a few months. Then dad was really busy and couldn't come get me. Not long after that, he stopped calling and mom said that she and daddy wasn't married anymore. Then we found out that dad married Linda when she was eighteen._

_End Flashback_

Dad has really hasn't seen me afterwards. He doesn't even send me gifts for my birthday anymore. Uncle Calvin said that dad takes good care of a baby boy Linda gave him. They named him Carlton Jr. after my dad. He came to our home a year after he stopped calling. When I had made seven, he and mom had a huge argument. I sat at the top of the stairs listening to them going back and forth at each other. Mom yelled at him for not coming to see me and Jace, but he takes _good_ care of his _other_ son.

"_You don't have the right to spend money on a bastard!"_

Dad yelled back saying my brother Jace frustrates him because he's mentally ill. Then he said that I'm too messed up and that I irritated him. I gasped so loudly that they heard me. I covered my mouth and ran back to my room locking my door. I heard another minute of yelling from mom and the front door to our home slammed shut. Mom came and knocked at my door and asked if I can let her in.

I stayed silent as I went to my window and watched my Uncle Calvin and my dad argue in the street. I was positive that dad doesn't like me anymore. He says I'm messed up and that I irritate him. I questioned myself for hours after that. Mom came knocked on my door every hour after I locked myself in my room. I stayed there for two days, not eating, not sleeping, wanting to know why does dad not like me anymore.

Before I knew it, moms' arms were around me. She got Jace to break in my room with one of her hair pins. She bathed me and gave me a red velvet cupcake. She, Jace and I slept in her room. I asked her why dad hates me. She shushed me and said that dad was not the same man she fell in love with. I cried myself to sleep in her arms.

That next year when I was eight she brought home a boyfriend. His name is Wayne Grant. He is so sweet to Jace and me. He doesn't even mind that Jace is special. Wayne helps me with my homework and tickles me and helps me bake cupcakes. He says that I don't have to call him dad and that he loves me and will never leave or hurt me.

"Cat come on!" Ashley said scaring me from my thoughts. My mom and step dad has walk back down the aisle. They were standing on the church steps about to take a wedding photo with the family. I ran up and stood between my mom and Wayne, Jace came too. The photographer had mom's family stand behind mom and Wayne's family stand behind him. Jace and I are in the middle. The photographer took a few photos and more pictures of my mom and Wayne, and everyone else. After, we rode in a limousine to the reception hall. Mom and Wayne danced first, to their favorite song. Then after the first song Wayne beckoned me over and we danced!

"The second song is for my second favorite lady." Wayne said and I giggled. We dance to two more songs then mom cut in. Jace and I danced with Ashley. After awhile mom and Wayne sat down in throne like chairs, they were so pretty. Everybody gave them gifts and envelopes. After a few hours my aunts and uncle help put the gifts in my mommy's big SUV and in Wayne's truck. When it got really late mom and Wayne gave out last minute hugs saying goodbye to everyone, then got back into the limo with Uncle Calvin, Jace, Aunt Cynthia, me and Ashley. It brought us to LAX and mom and Wayne got their luggage put on a small airplane.

Mom kissed and hugged Jace, Ashley and me. Wayne did too. They are going on their honey moon to do adult things and have fun I guess. Jace and I are going to stay with Uncle Calvin and Ashley until they get back. Ash and I blow kisses when they look out the plane window. My moms' friend will take them to their honey moon. She said they are going to Miami. I wish I could go…but mom said that it was special and only she and Wayne will go. She said that she and Wayne will bring us souvenirs back. The plane went really loud and went over to the run way. The lights were so pretty. It went really fast then up in the air. I said bye but I don't think they heard me.

Uncle Calvin took my hand and picked me up taking us back to the limo and brought us to his home. Ashley and I put on matching pajama's, they are pink and have purple and white bears on them. We slept in Ashley's room and Jace took the guest room.

"Catty, are you happy you have a new daddy?" Ashley asked while we color. Ash and I can be passed off as sisters; we hear it all the time. We look so much alike. One lady thought we were twins, but that's silly.

"Yeah, mom is a lot happier and Wayne is nice to Jace and me." I say while I color a rainbow. It's gonna look so pretty with my new pink and purple crayons. Ash and I stayed up all night talking and coloring. I'm saving my prettiest coloring for mommy.

"Surprise!" everyone yells as mom came through the door. Wayne's behind her carrying all the bags. Mom looks really surprised and Jace and I ran up to hug her.

"Hi babies." Mom says hugging us back.

"We really missed you mom, you too Wayne." I said going over to hug him. He picks me up and ruffles Jade's hair.

"We missed you too squirts." He laughed and put me down; after we were settled in we had a party for them. My family and Wayne's family came. Mom got more gifts, we barbequed outside and had a lot of fun. Mom bought me back a new toy chest filled with stuffed animals and games. I'm gonna name each and every one of my new friends. There are so many. Jace got a new bike, mom even bought a present from Ashley, a new story book.

We played with our new gifts for hours and Jace let us ride his back. After the party was over and everyone went home, mom put us to bed. Ash slept over and we shared my bed.

"Good night sweethearts." Mom says to us and kisses us on our head.

"Nighty night mom." I yawn and hug her.

"Night Aunt Cate." Ash says and hugs mom too. I yawn again and get really sleepy. Mom left and I kiss Ash on her cheek.

"Nighty night Ash." I say as my eyelids got really heavy.

"Night Catty."


	2. Chapter 1: Red Flags

**Chapter 1: Red Flags**

* * *

June 19, 2005

"_Happy Birthday to youuuu…"_ Mom, Wayne, my family and friends in the neighborhood sang to me. Earlier mom and Wayne woke me up with my favorite breakfast, red velvet waffles, eggs, and strawberries!

I am now TEN years old. Two whole numbers now. I blew out all of the pretty pink sparkly candles. My cake is so pretty, I almost feel bad about eating it. It has three layers. The bottom two are pink with sparklers around it and the top layer is white with ten smoking candles on it because I blew them out. Mom let me cut my piece first, and then she cut everyone else a piece.

After we ate our cake we went to the living room so I can open my gifts. Ash and Jace helped me open some because there are so many. Mom and Wayne got me a really pretty pink bike with white handlebars and seat. The pedals are white and purple. I got new clothes, really pretty flats and shoes, bracelets, earrings, necklaces, a ring, gift cards, more stuffed animals, and my _first cell phone._

_Yay!_

Ash has one too and now we can call each other!

Jace, Ash and I raced on our bikes. We had so much fun.

Mom, Wayne, Ash, Jace and all my friends watched the little mermaid 1 and 2 with me. Yay!

King Triton finally gets to me Melody. I ended up going to sleep right after the second movie went off and woke up in mom's arms.

_This is the best birthday ever!_

_May 25, 2006_

_Authors POV_

Cat's uncle, Ashley's father, Calvin came to pick her from school today. She's happy to see him but expected her mother or step father. Ash and Jace are with him.

"Hi UncleCal!" Cat piped as she waves and hops in his car. Unbeknownst to Cat, she is on her way to St. Vincent's Medical Center.

"Cat sweetheart, Jace, listen. Your mom had an accident at work." Calvin says as he peeks at his niece and nephew through the rearview mirror. Cat gasps in fear as Jace asks "why?"

"Well…her colleges took her to a doctor after she faints." Calvin explains as he pull into the merge lane with traffic on the 405.

"Will mom be ok?" the fear in Cat's small voice is obvious.

"Of course mom will be ok." Calvin reassures them, though he himself is scared too. Calvin is the Supervising Manager of Global Preserve Industries. Cateland is the CFO and once word got out that the CFO had a fainting episode, he quickly informed Wayne and he followed the ambulance to St. Vincent's while Calvin picked up the kids. Even though it's the last few days of school, the principal allowed their release due to the circumstances. Once they parked, they rushed through the emergency entrance.

"Cateland Grant?" Calvin asks the nurse behind the desk while holding Cat's hand. The nurse checked the computer updates and slightly nods her head.

"Ahh yes, Mrs. Grant. She is scheduled to be released later this afternoon. She's waiting with her husband in room 107, if you turn the corner and keep to the right, you'll see it on the left." The nurse directed.

They walk down the corridor pass the ER nurse station and see the room. The LPN is speaking to Cate with Wayne at her side.

"You have to take these vitamins daily. Don't stress yourself, if you feel fatigue then stop whatever you're doing and rest. Eat healthy, exorcize but not too much. Drink plenty of fluids especially water, and most importantly…get no less than eight hours of sleep." LPN says just as Calvin and the children come in.

"Mama!" Cat and Jace cried as they ran to her. She hugs and kisses them.

"Hi babies, mom's ok. I only fell." She says as the children never stops hugging her.

Wayne leans in slightly and whispers "I think it's time to tell them…"

_Wayne POV_

"I think it's time to tell them…" I whisper to Cate.

"Tell us what mom?" Jace asks. Cate took a deep breath and began to speak as I took her hand.

"Children, what would you say if you have a brother or sister?" Cate asks while studying their faces.

Cat's eyes lit up and Jace laughs. "If I had a brother I would teach him how to fly off the porch and sword fight." Jace pipes up; I can see he's already getting ideas. Cate laughs and caress his cheek. _I_, on the other hand, am warily of the boy. I grew tired of his antics and it frustrates me that Cate does nothing to chastise him. I believe Cate is too soft on Jace and Cat.

Two months ago Cate took Jace to a psychiatrist who said that Jace is showing early sighs of paranoid schizophrenia. Those types of people are dangerous and it upsets me very much how Cate isn't being firm with him.

I am not ready for the responsibilities that requires me to take care of a mentally ill child. We took him to Children's Hospital on Sunset. He was given prescription drugs that will mellow his symptoms; this still doesn't bring good news.

I want to tell Cate that I didn't marry her to take care of her mental case son and cluts of a daughter. I don't want to seem wrong, I love Cat, but she is too flighty, irresponsible and bubbled headed. Sometimes I have the urges to slap her. She thinks all is good and is completely oblivious to the dangers outside our home.

Just yesterday I saw her speaking to a man I didn't know at the park.

_Flashback_

_When I walked up to them the man walked away. Cat said that he was giving away kittens and wanted to know if he can take her to his car so she can take one._

_"You don't ever let a stranger take you anywhere!" I said angrily._

_"But he says he isn't a bad guy." She responds. I grabbed her by the arms and shook her. She winces in pain._

_"Cat shut up!" I growl as other parents stopped to look at us._

_"Oww!" she yelps._

_"You never go anywhere with strangers!" I yelled. Tears welled in her eyes and she pulls her arms away from me and ran to my truck._

_I lost my cool with her; I glance around and see an ice cream vender. As I walk to the man, I take deep breathes and calm down._

_"Hi, can I get a two cones, vanilla and strawberry with sprinkles?" I ask taking out my wallet._

_"That'll be $2.00 even." He says and gives the two cones wrapped in napkins to me._

_I calmly slipped in my truck. _

_Cat's sobbing._

_"Cat sweetheart, I'm sorry…" I say as I hand her the vanilla cone. "This is for you." I say quietly._

_She looks up with excitement, but then hides it and folds her arms. "It's ok, this is for you." I said putting the ice cream in her line of view. She takes it and licks it. I finish mine quickly and wait for her. The collar of her pink shirt is damp and wrinkled from wiping her tears. The collar is stretched and the top of her training bra is exposed. I can see her young cleavage though she has barely begun to grow._

_"Cat…" I say getting her attention. She looks at me with her innocent eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you. But you need to understand, not everyone is good." I say to her._

_"What do you mean?" she asks._

_"Well…" I turn to face her. "Some people do bad things to other people and take advantage of sweet little girls like you." I say as best I can without confusing her._

_"You mean…there are people who want to hurt me?" she asks afraid._

_"There are people in the world that chooses to hurt other people. Like that man who told you he has kittens in his car he could have been luring you to his car to hurt you." She gasps as sudden awareness hit her._

_"Like kidnap me?!" she stresses, I nod and she gasps even louder._

_"They can hurt you in other ways. Like…" I hesitated. I'm not even sure if I should be the one telling her. "Like touch you." I say quietly as she covers her mouth with her hand. "Listen to me Cat, no one is supposed to touch your private areas except Dr. Simmons, your mom…" I hesitate again not sure if I should say. "and me." I watch her. Her eyes are so trusting; she makes it so easy to love her._

_"No one is supposed to touch you here." I lay my hand over her heart. She looks me in the eye as I lower my hand a little more. Her eyes slightly widens as I touch her._

_I am ashamed to say that this…_

_I can't even finish that sentence in my head, but my selfishness gets the better of me._

_"Or here…" I whisper as my hand lower to just above the seat of her jeans. Cat nods slowly. I suddenly have thoughts of sleeping with my wife. I take my hand from her and start my truck. We drove home in silence._

_"Thank you for taking me to the park." She says quietly and gets out once I pull into the garage. Once we were inside, Cat went straight up to her room._

_"How was the park?" Cate asks as she put Jace's pills in a blender with yogurt and fruit._

_"Fine." I say and go upstairs. I slowly walk pass Cat's room. Her door is closed and she was quiet. She is too naïve for her own good, she needs to toughen up._

_At breakfast the next morning I couldn't look at her. By her body language, I think she felt the same way too._

_End Flashback_

That was yesterday. Cat needs to grow up and Jace needs to get himself together. What happened with Cat can never happen again, I thought sure she was going to tell Cate. She didn't, I hadn't expected that. Now that another baby is on the way I have to be stricter with both of them.

"If I have a little sister, I'll treat her like a princess. Do her hair and nails. I'll show her how to ride a bike and tell her all about unicorns and ponies." Cat says, Cate smiles and kiss Cat on her head.

Cate was discharged two hours ago; we talked about how we'll tell everyone about the baby on the way home.

"I can't believe it…I'm going to be someone's mommy again." I look over from the road and smile. She's glowing. After pulling up, I jumped out of the driver's side and ran over to Cate's side. I open the door and pick her up. She yells in delight.

"Be careful for the baby." She says happily. We went inside and called our family. Both our mothers came by along with our families. Cate is six weeks pregnant. We explained how her OB gave her strict orders to follow. Cate will be 35 soon and she cannot have any stress.

_December 8, 2006_

_Cat POV_

Mom has been having more belly pains. Wayne has been sent to the sofa a lot in the last two months. He and mom are fighting. It's really scaring me, I hate it. It's like when my mom and real daddy fought. They fight over Jace, money and sometimes me. Yesterday when mom went to her doctor appointment, Wayne came to get me from school. He took me home and fixed me a snack. I made a mistake and dropped a cup. It broke and Wayne was really angry.

"Got dammit Cat! What did I tell you about being careless!" he yells. Just Wayne and I were home, Jace was at a councilor and mom will pick him up later. It was just Wayne and I, again.

"I'm sorry!" I said and backed away.

"Look at this mess! _Clean it up!_" I got on the floor and pick up the big pieces. But I picked up the really sharp and I cut my hand.

"Oww!" I yelled loud enough for Wayne to hear me.

"What! What happened!" he asks coming back into the kitchen with his socks on.

"I cut my hand…" I say and Wayne comes closer. "wait, don't!" I tried to tell but he came in the kitchen with socks on.

"Ah! Shit!" he yells and hopped on his good foot. "Look at what you did!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I really was, it just slipped. Wayne picked out the glass that went through his sock. When he was done he slapped me really hard on my arm.

"Oww! I'm sorry!" I started crying and rubbed my arm.

"Stop crying Caterina, you are not a child!" he was so angry. I couldn't help but cry. Then he hits me again on my arm. "I said shut up!" I tried really hard to quiet down and I did. "Now clean up this glass and if you know what's best for you, you had better not make me come in this kitchen again." He said really scary. I did as I was told. After I was done I went to my room and hid under my covers.

Not long after that, I heard a soft knock on my door. I got up and peeked through it.

I was scared. He had a red velvet cupcake in his hand. He looked really sad.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. I nodded and he handed me the cupcake. "I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was really soft, like it used to be when mom first brought him home.

"Kay." I said taking the cup cake and closed the door, but he stopped me.

"Remember, this was an accident." He said looking in my eyes. "Alright?"

"Kay kay." I said and closed the door. Lately Wayne has had these accidents. Sometimes, when I have oopsies like today, mom and Jace aren't usually home. I feel jumpy around him sometimes when we're alone. He hits me on my arms and legs, and sometimes in my face. He says sorry and gives me things he knows I like. Like cup cakes, candy and potatoes.

I ate my cup cake and waited until mom came home. She did around 3 with Jace; I was scared to tell her anything. Wayne kept his eyes on me the whole day. When nightfall came she came into my room.

"Goodnight baby." She said in her soft voice, she carefully bends down to kiss me. I meet her half way and kiss and hug her.

"Goodnight mom." I saw Wayne in the doorway. His face is emotionless. After our hug and kiss, mom walked around my bed and turned my wall lamp off. When she left Wayne still stood in the doorway.

"Goodnight." He said arching his eyebrow a little.

"Goodnight." I whispered. He closed the door slowly so his eyes were the last thing I saw. The door finally closed and I tuck my head under my blanket.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for taking the time out of your day to review my story, I hope you enjoy. A&amp;D is still in progress so next chapter will be in a couple weeks. I kind of loss my patience with waiting until I got to a certain point before I publish. So here you are, ENJOY!_


	3. Chapter 2: Forbidden Thoughts

**Chapter 2: Forbidden Thoughts**

**Chapter Rating: M, for adult themes**

_January 20, 2007_

"Come on Cat! Dance with me!" Ashley calls from the dance floor. Today is my sister's christening. She's a month now and mom named her Emily Sofia Grant. I get up from my chair and join Ash and making sure not to hit my leg. I was bad, and Wayne hit me again. He said it's my fault that mom had to go have the baby early. When mom left to go to the hospital, Wayne bought me back home. He didn't speak to me during the ride. Jace is in a special boy's school in Beverly Hills, so we was alone. I went straight to my room. Wayne came in after a few minutes. He came in with a belt in his hands.

_Flash Back_

_I look down to my hands as tears well in my eyes._

"_Your mother is having the baby early, because she was busy running around with __you__." He said and wrapped the belt around his hands._

"_I been good…promise." I said. I really have. He closed the door behind him. He didn't say anything and lift his hand and started whipping me. I screamed and cried when he turned me over and hit me on my butt. My back and my butt gets hit the most._

_When he was done, he yelled "You and your brother __will not harm my child__!" he sounded so evil. I lift my head from my pillow and yelled back._

"_I don't want to hurt her!" he slapped me really hard._

"_Shut up__! Between Jace and you, you are driving Cate and me __crazy__!" he yelled. I cried myself to sleep._

_When I woke up, it's later that night. Slowly I got up. "Oww." I whispered from the pain from my latest whipping. It hurt taking off my floral pretty top and shorts and threw them in the hamper on the way to getting my night gown from my closet. That night I had to sleep on my belly because it hurt to sit. _

_End Flashback_

Wayne didn't give me sweets that night. It's a month later and most of the bruises went away.

I'm shy to take my clothes off in front of my mom now. I always make excuses. Now that my…red flower came, mom wants me to tell her every time it comes. I don't really want to bother her with Emily, but she tells me to tell her if something was wrong. He looks at me with a mean face when mom lets me hold her.

"Look," Ashley says pointing to a boy. "he's looking at you." She says when I dance new moves I learned from dance class mom enrolled me in for Christmas. Ash and I dance until my leg starts to hurt again.

"Ash, I'm going to go eat." I say making an excuse. I hate lying to her. She's like my sister and I feel like I'm a bad person when I lie to hide my bruises.

Mom had Italian caterers here.

_And they brought ravioli!_

Yay! They are like pasta pillows, and they are so good.

_July 4__th__, 2007_

Cate and Wayne have been up since 4 with Emily. Cate is intent on breastfeeding her daughter. She's nearly 7 months and her lungs grow even more powerful with each passing day. Cate spends most of her time with little Emily. Between Emily, Cat, and making sure Jace is comfortable in his new boy's home, she has little time for Wayne. Inside he boils with anger. He and Cate are fighting over Jace's needs and he wants her to stop bringing Emily in their room at night.

Most of all they fight about sex. The last time they had sex was on their wedding anniversary last month. At the end of each and every day, Cate has almost no time for him.

_Damn that woman…_He thinks to himself. Today they are going to a neighborhood party. All the neighbors have to bring something and the Grants are bringing soda, burgers and cake.

"Come on." He called to the family. Ashley will be going with them because her father is in meetings and briefings all day. Jace came home for the holiday and that has put even more stress on Wayne.

"Coming." Cate chimes as she carefully place Emily in her car seat. Jace and Cat came behind him and they all climbed in Wayne's new dark maroon Ford F-150. Even though the party is fifty yards away, they still drove and placed the food in the truck bed. It took five whole minutes to find a parking spot, other neighbors down the block decided to drive to the party too. As soon as they parked the children were out and running about. Wayne took the sodas and food from the truck bed and placed them on the table with the others pot luck items.

As time went on, the children play around in the pool while the adults supervised and conversed with each other.

"Who wants burgers?!" the host of the party asks. A chorus of "me's" fills the air. Cat and Ashley climbed from the pool and dries off. Wayne sat by and watched as the children ate their hotdogs and burgers. Soon the fireworks were being prepared. As the azure sky darkened, the fireworks lit up the sky with the shimmering colors of red white and blue. Other fireworks were lit after.

As everyone looks up at the sky, Wayne couldn't help but allow his problems to flood into his mind. The problem with Cate is increasingly pushing him away.

They fuss, fight and there is practically no sex. He quietly scolds himself for losing control of their relationship and the situation.

"Ohhh…" he hears Cat say as her attention remains on the sky. Now that Cat is growing she looks so much like her mother.

_Just like her mother…_ he thinks to himself as he watch her point to the sky and jumping while dancing to music and laughing with her cousin. He watches as he subconsciously looks at Cat developing breasts. As she jumps he can't help but watch. Wayne can't take his eyes off her hips as she dance and frolic.

_Cate isn't home much…_he thinks without realizing his direction of thinking. Thoughts of him caressing her cheek, smelling her shampoo in her hair, kissing her neck. Just as he thinks of his hand snaking down her belly going lower into her shorts, the immalleable feeling in his own shorts immediately snaps him back to reality. The fireworks are almost over; he gets up and goes to the bathroom that's open to the guests.

Once inside he took a deep breath and bangs his hands against his head. "What is wrong with you?" he whispers to himself as he desperately tries to think about his wife and not her 12 year old daughter. Even though he tries, he has a problem.

_The noticeable dent in his shorts._

Wayne yet again thinks the forbidden thought as the idea of pleasure overshadows his judgment. In a quick motion he runs his hand up and down his shaft as he lowly moans and groans.

_He thinks about secretly touching…kissing…pushing inside…_

As he comes close to finishing he pumps faster determined to get as much pleasure as he can. Then he explodes into the toilet trying to keep himself quiet as possible.

Once he's done, he sits on the toilet seat and catch his fleeting breath.

Shame and disgrace flood his mind, Wayne shakes his head slowly and promises himself that he will never think about _her_ like that again. He cleans up and leaves the bathroom for the party.

Wayne spots his seat and goes to sit down, with shaky legs he lowers himself in his seat.

"There you are." Cate says sitting next to him.

"Hey sweetheart." He says sitting back.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Cate asks her husband.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"Wayne…" she says getting his attention. "Look, I know we have problems but I love you. I married you because I love you. Things…haven't been easy since Emily's arrival, but that's just temporarily." Cate takes his hand.

"I know baby." He says kissing her hand. "It's just stress of a new baby and a new marriage." He says and leans over kissing her.

"Maybe after I put the children to sleep I can…resume my wifely duties." Cate seductively suggests in his ear. This brings a smile to Wayne's features.

"I will enjoy that very much." He says and kisses her. Beside him the girls giggling can be heard. The Grants stayed at the party three hours longer then took the children home. Not long after, Calvin came over and picks up a sleepy Ashley and leaves with a to go plate.

It's much easier to put the children to sleep. They wore themselves out at the party and little Emily was played with countless of neighbors and children. She was sleeping by the time they entered the home. After Cate kisses all three children, she goes to her room to an awaiting Wayne.

"Hi." She says softly and walks to her husband.

"Hi." He breathes and takes off his shorts revealing his newly stiffened member. Cate leans in to kiss him and slowly slides off her dress leaving herself in only her bra and panties.

"Why you tease me…" Wayne trails off and kisses her breasts. He takes off her bra and suckles her nipple while she snakes her arms around his neck. In a swift movement he takes Cate to the middle of their bed and lays her on top of him. Cate slides off her panties and her legs straddle his waist. Gently she lowers herself onto him. Moaning fills the room and her hips roll on his.

"Cate…" he moans her name as he takes hold of her hips. Her pace quickens as she leans over him with her breast bouncing and jiggling in his face. Soon both their climaxes arrives as their essences escapes them. Cate collapses onto Wayne and they share one more kiss before she slides off.

"That was amazing…" Wayne breathes still trying to catch his breath.

"I enjoyed that very much." Cate says and pulls Wayne close to her, getting comfortable. They slept for a few hours and coitus soon took place again as the sun rose.

* * *

_September 14, 2007_

_Wayne_ _POV_

_Umph!_

_Whack!_

_Smack!_

"Stop crying!" I yell after hitting her. Cat received a C on her first test back to school.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to study!" she wails blocking my hands from hitting her.

I tried, I really tried but I'm having those thoughts again. I can't help it and it frustrates me. My mind _always_ drifts to her.

Hitting her releases all my pinned up energy I have. She just gets me so _fucking_ mad!

"I don't send you to school to get failing grades!" I yell and hit her legs again. I grab her legs and the softness of them causes me to momentarily caress them.I catch myself and pinch her hard; she yelps and attempts to hit me. She did, in my chest and for a moment I snapped. I ball my fist and punch her hard in the arm. As I punch her I heard an audible but dull crack.

The next thing I know, the house is filling with Cat's gut wrenching screams. Her wails wake up Emily and she joins her sister in crying.

"Shut up! Let me see." I say taking her arm which earns me an even louder scream. I noticed her arm is bruising quickly. "Can you move it?" I ask as I try to get her to calm down.

"N…no." she squeaks out.

_Oh no, this looks more than a sprain._

Oh my God, I think I broke her arm.

I kneel down and grab her shoulders. "Listen to me." she's still crying, "listen to me!" I say with more force and shake her. She sobs and holds her arm.

"You fell." I say trying to make something up. "You fell on a rock in the back yard, ok, do you understand?!" she still sobs.

"Yes." She quietly says as tears roll down her cheeks.

"What?" I ask.

"Yes." she breathes more clearly and hiccups. I quickly get up and saunter to Emily's room picking her up and bringing her to Cat's room. I went back to Em's room and packed her diaper bag. When I entered Cat's room I picked up Emily.

"Let's go." Cat slowly got up and follows me.

I place Emily in her car seat and carefully put Cat in the front. It was a blur rushing to Children Hospital. Sunset usually be bustling but today I got there in light traffic.

"Come on." I gently got her out of the car.

"Oww." She sighs.

"Remember what I said, do you hear me?" I threatened her.

"Yes." She breathes. I take her through the emergency entrance and they see her immediately, they whisk her away to a small room where the doctor examines her. It took two hours to wait on x-ray and diagnosis.

Finally, the nurse comes back into the room with…wet plaster, cotton and other things.

"Hello sweetheart." A woman I assume is the doctor say while reading a chart with Cat's name on hit.

"Hi." Cat squeaks, despite her tears she still finds it nice to greet someone.

"Ok. Your mother has been called and is on her way. How about you tell me how you broke your arm?" She asks gently and prods Cat's arm.

"Broke?" I repeat.

So I _did_ break her arm. I have to control my anger.

"Yes Mr. Grant, Caterina has suffered a hair line fracture of the left ulna bone. We will need to put the arm back into place and put any color cast you want it." The doctor says and continues. "How did you break your arm sweetie?" Cat looks to me but then looks down.

"I fell." She mumbles.

"You fell." The doctor repeats. I can see she's skeptical. "On what sweetie?"

"A rock." Cat squeaks out.

The doctor looks to me.

"Mr. Grant, you don't mind if I speak to her alone?" She can't know. I turn to Cat, for a second I glare at her, she knows what will happen if she tells.

"Are you going to be alright while I'm gone?" I ask as we made eye contact. She nods to me. As I walk out I turn around just enough for her to see me before the door closes. Quickly I go back to the small waiting room.

…

_What is taking so long?!_

I pace back and forth across the room. Emily is in her car seat in a chair. If she knows what's good for her she had better not talk.

_Cat POV_

"Did you really fall sweetheart?" the nice doctor asks me. Wayne told me not to tell on the way here. I'm so afraid of him. If I tell them he might hurt me again.

So…maybe if I say I fell, then he'll stop hurting me.

"I fell on a rock in the back yard." I say, I think she's suspicious; she's looking at me funny. I hate lying.

"Are you sure, because if someone hurt you…it's alright to tell me."

Mom always says not to lie to our doctor. Maybe if I tell her about Wayne, she can talk to him and he'll be nice again.

"I…my stepf…" I didn't get to finish because mom burst through the door with Em in her hands and Wayne closely behind her.

"Baby." she says softly and hugs me tight but is careful not to hurt my arm. "Are you alright?" she asks cupping my face in her hands. The doctor clears her throat.

"Caterina, you were cut off, you were saying your _step_…?"

I just want to go home and get into bed. "I misstep and fell, the rock was right there." She looked at me funny again.

"Alright sweetheart." Then she told us how they needed to fix the bone so it would grow back right. Mom held me while they did it. It hurt, a lot. They put a layer of soft cotton around my arm.

"What color do you want Cat?" the nice nurse asks me. She has sheets of yellow, green, purple, and pink.

"Pink!" I say happily, I have to remember my arm hurts.

"Ok sweetie, pink it is." She wraps my arm in pink fiberglass stuff. It's damp but she says it'll harden really soon. When they were done she told mom how to care for me. She said to keep it elevated or it'll swell and hurt more. I have to keep ice on it. After we left the hospital mom took me to an ice cream shop on Los Feliz.

She let me get as much as I want. When we came home Wayne is super nice to me and gives me waffles and candy. I was sick and had a belly ache.

* * *

**A/N:** Cat is doing the best she can when it comes to her stepfather. Nothing she seems to do can calm him. She's afraid of him and only wants the happy days back. The pain he shows her only cements the fact that she isn't destined to have a good daddy. The first one was there all her life, then called her mean names and left her. Now the second man living in her home has been hurting her in ways no self respecting man should stoop to. Wayne finds it even harder to control himself around his young step daughter. Now that he cause a doctor visit, he realizes that he can be caught at any moment.

At every moment he's fighting himself on whether or not to give in to his haunting thoughts. Her naïve and gullible ways only attract the long buried pedophile in Wayne's conscience.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more is coming. And yes, this is _that_ kind of story.

A story where innocent angels are exposed to demons but overcome while changing their lives in the process. Please review, this story will get much more interesting. The ordeals of the main characters in the story will be woven into the story.

Please read and review. Guests are very much welcomed. ENJOY!


	4. Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm**

_May 17, 2008_

"Jade honey..." Jackie West calls poking her head into her daughter's room. Today is her husband's 41st birthday. She smiles as she sees her daughter has lost the fight to sleep yet again. She sneaks into her room and goes under the covers playfully grabs Jade's feet and tickles them. Get up munchkin." Jackie says in a sing song voice causing Jade to erupt in laughter and giggles.

"_He he_…mommm, ok." She laughs giving in to her mothers' antics.

"You up?" Jackie asks ruffling her brown hair.

"Yes mom." She says getting out of bed and makes it. Jade West is the typical young teen. Just having made her 13th birthday a week ago, she's still getting cards in the mail.

"It's the end of the school year, do I really have to go?" J ade has been wanting to stay home since the 15th.

"No baby, even though there are a few days left, you should still go." Jackie explains, she knows full well that the last few days aren't import. She just wants to spend a few hours alone with her husband.

"It's 6:30, hurry and jump in the shower." Jackie says leaving the room to make breakfast for the kids in the kitchen. By 7:15 young Jade is downstairs ready for her favorite breakfast; blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and raspberry syrup. She nearly inhales it and downs a glass of Sunny C orange juice.

"Ready sweetie?" Greg says coming down the stairs clad in a white polo and pressed khakis.

"Yes dad." Jade answers getting up from her seat, not forgetting to kiss her mother, she turns and gives Jackie a kiss on the lip and walks to her father.

"Happy birthday dad." She says and gives her dad a homemade card. Jade was careful making it neat as possible.

"Thanks sweetheart." He says and hugs his daughter. Soon after, they left their home and gets into Greg's car. The ride to school is quiet except for the morning news broadcasting over the radio, within 20 minutes Greg pulls into the drop off lane at the school. They are behind a maroon Ford F-150 patiently waiting on the kid to leave her dad. Greg settles by letting Jade off there.

"Bye dad." She says as she waves to him. Greg waves back and follows the maroon truck off the property. As Jade walks to the double doors, a glittering pink clad girl walks a step behind her. Just as she sees the girl going inside she notices a bruise on her arm. By the time Jade looks back, the pink clad girl is gone.

After school, Jade returns to a home full of relatives, gifts and music. All is preparing for the party in Greg's Sr.'s honor.h

"What times the party?" she asks her mother.

"6, but you'll be in the house while everyone's in the back yard." Jackie says as she completes the lime tray.

"Can I just have a sip of…?"

"No." Jackie didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Not until you're 21, up until then, you're mine." Jackie says and plucks Jade's forehead.

* * *

_6:45 pm_

In the back yard of the West's home, the adults were conversing, drinking, partying it up while congratulation Greg on being one step closer to being an old man.

The children were sent to Jade's room; Jackie charged her and Greg Jr. in entertaining their young guests until their parents are ready to leave.

"I'm bored; can't we go get some food?" Jade's cousin Sarah asks.

"Sarah, Uncle Ken sent you with a lunchable, here." Jade says reaching her the lunch.

A total of eight kids including Jade and Greg Jr. were piled in her room.

"Hey brats." Ken Jr. comes in; Greg Jr. hops off the bed and playfully tackles the 15 year old. The boys play around a little while as the girls polish each others nails and gossips.

After a while, Jade texts her mother.

_Mom can we go by Stacy for a while, her mom said it was ok earlier._-Jade

Jackie receives the text, she has thought about sending the children to their neighbors. It's beginning to get loud in their back yard and Greg, his gulf buddies and collegues are getting loud also.

_Yes sweetheart, call when you get there._ -Mom

Jade hops off the bed and cheers. "Yay, mom said we can go to Stacy's house. She has a game room."

Greg Jr. cheers right along with his sister. They all filed out of the noisy home and went four doors down.

"Jade!" Stacy cried excitedly and comes in for a hug.

"Hey Stace, thanks for letting us come." Jade says taking off her jacket.

"Yeah, my mom left for your house an hour ago, but Will's home." Stacy says referring to her older brother.

Stacy brings all her guests in her father's game room, where Ken and Jade begins to play pool.

"Ken!" 16 year old Will calls when he walks into the room. Ken looks up and fist bumps him.

"Want to see something cool?" Will asks as Ken arches his brows.

'Yeah, sure." Ken says as he places his pool stick down.

"Aww…I thought we were going to play pool." Jade whines in a childish manner.

"Just play with Stacy." Ken says following Will out of the room. The boys went to Will's father's office. Ken notices a screw driver in Will's back pocket.

"Dude. What's up with the driver?" Ken asks and Will locates a small wooden cabinet.

"I finally found out how to get in without my dad knowing." Will says as he carefully moves the small cabinet from its place in the oak wood desk. He takes out the screw driver and unscrews the sides allowing the back to open.

"Wow." Was all Ken says as he sees the Rum, Crown Royal, Jack Daniels, and other bottles that line the small wooden cabinet.

"My dad brings his business partners in here after they had a meeting." Will says as he carefully slides out a body of rum. "Wanna try some?" Will offers.

"Yeah." Ken says as he cracks a smile reaching for the rum.

_10:30_

Stacy, Greg, and Jade dances to Christina Aguilera's new album while the TV is on mute.

Will and Ken came stumbling in. Stacey sees her brother and pulls a face. "Look what the drunk dragged in."

Will scoffs at her. "We're not drunk. We're just tired." He retorts. Jade notices her cousin is drunk also, she walks over to him and playfully push him.

"I'm telling mom." She says clearly amused that her cousin is drunk.

"No you won't!" he laughs tickling her. Will passes out on the sofa. It's now only Will, Ken, Greg, Jade and Stacy. The other children's parents have already came to get them.

"Will come on." Stacy says as she smacks her brother awake from his drunken stupor.

"Greg, help me please." She asks the young boy. He helps Stacy drag her brother to his room. When they put him to bed he moans about the screw driver he used to break in his dad's liquor cabinet.

_Downstairs_

"Well…don't just stand there, lets finish the game." Ken says as he grabs a pool stick and recklessly throws Jade hers. She picks it up from the floor and set up the balls.

"I'll go first." Ken says and hits the ball in the center right pocket. "Damn." he mutters.

"Ha! You're too drunk to hit the ball right." Jade teased him.

"Shut up!" he snaps playfully. As Jade prepares to hit the ball Ken comes behind her and presses his body against her placing his hands on the pool stick. Thinking nothing of it, Jade lets him show her, even though she knows the game pretty well.

"You line the slick with the ball…just like this." He says in a slur of words. She can hear him smell her hair and turn around.

"What are you doing?" she whispers with a confused took on her face.

"Just relax." He sighs as he kisses her neck. Jade stands there frozen in fear.

Never being in this situation before, she tries to add distance but the pool table is right behind her and Ken presses himself to her.

"Stop." She whispers, she's afraid and confused at his behavior. Ken has never touched her like this before. It scares her that he's different when he's drunk. He begins to move closer and put his hands on her hips but she pushes him away.

"Ken, stop." Her words fall on deaf ears as Ken wastes no time grabbing her breasts and goes under her shirt. In a second, Jade wash pulled to the ground. Ken traps her with his body as he unbuckles his belt.

_11:45 pm_

All Jade can hear is her own breathing. Ken lies beside her still exposed, her blood is barely dry on his pants. Quietly she sobs and turns over on her side. She gets up praying that Ken doesn't wake and hurts her again. Jade grabs her jeans and torn panties; her blood is becoming sticky between her legs. She puts her jeans back on and stuffs her panties in her pocket.

Out the corner of her eye she sees Ken is stirring. In a flash she makes a bee line from the game room, she didn't give a second thought about her brother. Jade runs quickly as she can to her home. She walked and ran up and down the sidewalk since she was little, but after her assault, the darkness and shadows of the street she grew up on suddenly puts fear in her heart.

She burst in her front door and runs straight upstairs to her room. Jackie hears her and asks if she's alright, she doesn't get an answer in return. Jade quickly enters their bathroom and strips herself getting in the shower. She let the hot water spray over her and picks up a wash clothe to clean up. Steam engulfs as Jade desperately tries to wash off Ken's forced kisses, touches, scent and his _fluids_.

She quietly cries as the remainder of the blood washes off her body.

Jade sits in the shower unable to hold herself up. It's nearly an hour she spends in the shower.

_Knock Knock!_

She jumps out her skin when the sound reaches her ears.

"Jade! It's almost 1 o'clock, why are you still in the shower!" a grumpy Jackie demands. She and Greg Sr.'s night ended in disappointment. Stacy's father found Will drunk and Ken drunk on his game room floor. He told Ken Sr. that Ken is no longer welcomed in their home.

"Come out the bathroom!" Jackie almost yells. Jade obediently does so with a bath robe wrapped tightly around her. Jackie was ready to fuss until she sees Jade's demeanor. She looks Jade over and sees that she's visibly shaken. "Jade, are you alright?" she asks her 13 year old. Jade just runs to her room without a single word. Her door slams and she jumps in her bed.

Jade doesn't bother taking off her robe or even drying her hair. Jade curls up in her bed hugging her knees. The images of Ken pulling her jeans off flashes in her mind. Him forcing her legs open and raping her. It's forever planted in her mind. It had never occurred to her that _she_ can be raped, especially by her own cousin.

Jade naïvely thought that dirty men raped women in dark alleyways. She never thought it would happen to her, especially by someone she loves.

Sleep finally grabs hold as her eyelids begins to grow heavy. Before she knew what was happening, Jade falls asleep.

She went to sleep sore, afraid and didn't know who to trust with her terrible secret.

_May 18, 2008_

As the sun rose, Jackie knocks on Jade's door and opens it. She expects to see her daughter tucked in bed tightly. She gasps in confusion when she see Jade is still in the bath robe from the night before. Coming off a light hangover, Jackie clears her throat before calling out to her daughter.

"Jade?" she calls as she enters the room. Jade didn't even stir. Jackie goes to the foot of Jade's bed and nudged her.

_Nothing_.

"Jade!" she calls louder. Jade's eyes snaps open causing her to momentarily forget where she was. She screams loud, scaring both Greg's into jerking awake.

"Jade!" Jackie yelps, she quickly rushes to her daughter side and hug her. Jade thrashes and gasps for air. "Jade!" Jackie nearly screams again as she hugs her. Jade calms down when she recognizes her mother. She hugs Jackie and cries in her breast. "Baby, what's wrong?" Jackie asks, but before Jade could answer the sound of heavy foot falls comes from the hall. Greg appears in the doorway out of breath as his heart palpitates in his chest. Both Jackie and Jade jump at his sudden appearance.

"What happened?" he yells.

"Nothing!" Jackie responds.

"I heard a scream!" he yells again.

"Me too." Greg Jr. small voice adds in behind his dad. Jackie unwraps her arms from around Jade to get up.

"Greg, nothing is wrong, Jade only had a nightmare." Jackie says and attempts to close the door. Greg slaps his hand against the door, opening it wider looking at Jade.

"You ok baby?" he asks with concern on his face. Jade only nods. "Well, can you not scream so loud the next time you have a nightmare." He asks clearly annoyed.

"Gregory!" Jackie doesn't like when he's insensitive with the kids.

"What?! I'm hung over and tired!" he walks pass a confused Greg Jr., and then slams his bedroom door. Jackie ordered her son to make himself a bowl of cereal.

"Jade, are you alright? Was it really a nightmare?" she asks. Jade had already pulled herself together..

"Yes." Jade answers quietly. Jackie knows her daughter was hiding something from her, she just doesn't know.

Jackie sits by Jade's side and caresses her cheek. I know I am busy a lot," she begins and run her thumb over her cheek, "but I am never too busy for you or GJ." She says softly, Jade knows Jackie loves her, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her mother that Ken raped her. She didn't know where to begin.

Jade didn't know how she felt about Ken; the rape is still fresh in her mind. She decides she'll stay far away from them as she can.

"Jade?" her mother shook her from her trance.

"I know…mom." She quietly spoke.

"Sweetheart, you're not acting yourself." On a regular day, Jackie would get Jade up by tickling her feet or something that would result in a great deal of laughter.

"Are you sure?" she asks putting a hand on Jade's shoulders.

"Yes mom, I'm sure."

Jackie left Jade alone promising herself that she'll keep an eye on Jade for the time being. Jade on the other hand had not moved since her mother left her room. Once she slips out of bed her middle ached. She winces at the pain and gently sits back down on her bed. Jade beings to cry to herself and wants to tell someone. The fear that her aunt, uncle and parents won't love her anymore sets in, she's not sure now if she wants to tell. Slowly she gets off the bed and leaves the room. After another scalding shower she dresses for school.

Her mother drives her to school while questioning her and making sure she's alright. Jade appeases her mother with everything she wants to know and hops out in the drop off lane. Once she enters the school she goes straight to her locker, she place two books in and takes one out.

Just as she turns around a sparkly pink tablet hits the floor. A student dropped it on accident. She had books in her left hand, but her right hand is in a pink sling. Jades picks up her schoolmate's tablet and gives it to her.

"Thank you." The student smiles and walks off. As Jade glances back at the locket to lock it, she glances back at the girl she just helped. She recognized her. She's the kid that had the pink cast last year in…_September?_

Now she's wearing a sling. Jade thinks the girl is clumsy and brushes it off. As school went on, Jade sat in class after class not paying attention though it was only the last few days of school, nothing credible was on any teacher's lesson plan. She just stares in place as time goes by. Jade dreads going home, the end of school came at the time she needs the safety of their walls.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter depicts the end of Jade's innocence. Her cousin took advantage of her and now she sees the world differently. She feels a loss and just wants to be held. This chapter also reveals why Jade's attitude and behavior are so deep seated.

Thank you so much for reading, tell your friends.


	5. Chapter 4: True Colors

**Chapter 4: True Colors**

_Noon_

_Last Day of School_

The school is nearly deserted but Jade roams around anyway. A few days ago she would have given anything to stay home from school. Now, she wishes school isn't ending. Getting out of the house is a blessing. She hasn't been able to look her parents in the eye since _that_ night, especially not her father.

Lunch was a welcomed affair. Only fifty or so students attended today and everyone sat in an outside area with their lunches.

"Hi!" Stacy smiles coming over.

"Hey." Jade says quietly and takes a bite from her sandwich. Stacy has already seen that Jade isn't herself.

"Jae Jae, what's wrong?" Jade takes a depressing breath. It's been days since the rape, and harboring such a horrible secret is weighing down on her. It follows her like a shadow.

Jade grabs Stacy's hand and practically drags her to the third floor stairwell.

"Jade, slow down!" they come to a stop and Jade sits on a stair, putting her head in her hands.

"What is it?" Stacy asks quietly sitting beside her. Jade looks in Stacy's eyes as tears begin to well. "Jae Jae, tell me what's wrong, talk to me." Stacy became afraid; she's never seen Jade _this_ afraid before.

In a shaky voice, Jade tells her friend about the nightmare that occurred at her home. As the story unfolds, Stacy shares her own tears and pulls Jade in a tight hug.

"Why…why would Ken hurt you?" Stacy knew Ken, she couldn't grasp why he would hurt someone…let alone his own cousin.

"I don't know Stace." Jade was at a loss for words.

"All because my stupid brother got him drunk…" Stacy says sadly, she feels somewhat responsible for her friend getting hurt under her roof.

"No, it's Ken's fault. Will only got him drunk."

"I know…" Stacy says. After a few minutes, Jade asks Stacy not to tell anyone. She nods and the two spends the rest of the day in the library. Once Stacy returns home her mother witnesses her run to her brother's room and beat on his door.

"What?!" he yells at her swinging his door open.

"You stupid jerk! Why did you get Ken drunk?!" Will huffs and waves her off, then turns back into his room. Stacey follows him and beats his back.

"Oww!" He yells turning around and grabs her wrists. Their mother came and put space between the two.

"What is wrong with you two?!" she demands.

"She came to my room yelling about getting Ken drunk." Will defends as he goes to sit on his bed.

"Stacy! William has been grounded for a month, you know this." Stacy couldn't think of anything to say, her promise to Jade stops her.

Silently she turns to leave for her room and slams her door behind her. A moment later her mother comes in her room and closes the door behind her.

"What has gotten into you young lady?" her mother asks. Stacy remains quiet and hunches her shoulders. "You've attacked your brother for something he's already grounded for."

"Mom…I'm sorry." Stacy says. Her mother sat on her bed and asked if she was alright.

"Yeah." Her mother looked at her for a few moments. She knows well that her daughter is keeping something from her.

"No you're not." Her mother says softly. Stacy's resolve begins to crack, she never really could keep secrets from her mother. She knows all of Stacy's secrets and can tell just by her daughter's behavior she's keeping something from her.

"Mom?" hot tears well in her eyes.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" her mother asks as she wipe Stacy's tears. "Tell me baby…" her mother holds her close to her and kisses her head. Stacy's mother is the guidance counselor at her and Jade's school. She can pick up when something is bothering her Stacy.

Stacy begins her tearful confession; at the end of it her mother was dumbfounded. After consoling her daughter, she went to her son's room and grounds him for another six months. Once her husband got home she informed him of what their son's actions led to.

After they had words, Stacy's father came to her room while her mother picked up the phone.

_911_

* * *

_Jade POV_

I've been reading on websites about rape all day in my room. I sat for so long that I had to get up and stretch my legs. I feel a little better since telling Stacy about what happened, but I still can't shake a bad feeling I have. When I passed the window I see two police cars come down my street. I spend another ten minutes on my computer when my mom came in my room and I closed my laptop.

"Jade… the police are here. They're saying you confided in a friend about a secret. That Ken _raped_ you?" mom says, I can see the pain on her face. I close my eyes and cover my face.

_Oh no…Stacy._

When I look up, I've never seen my dad so sad. Mom is crying now.

"I'm sorry mom…"

_I didn't know what else to say. _

The cops took me downstairs to the living room. My mom and dad is sitting on either side of me while I told the cops everything. Mom cried even harder and dad went for his phone.

"Who are you calling?" mom asks wiping tears from her face.

"My brother."

_I froze. _

"Mr. West, an officer unit has already been dispatched to your brothers' home." An officer says and answers a call on his radio.

"Kenneth West has been arrested and taken to the station with his attorney and father accompanying him." He says.

"What happens now Officer…?" my dad asks.

"Vega, Detective David Vega." he told us that I needed to go to the hospital. We left right after that, the detective escorted us there. I had to take off my clothes, they examined me with a rape kit. After they finished, I dressed. Not long after that the doctor came in and sat in his black swivel stool.

"Jade, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine."

"That's good, I'm proud of you for being brave enough to come forward." He says to me.

"Thank you." He nodded and turns to my parents. "Mr. and Mrs. West, perhaps you may want to send your son out." he asks. My dad sent Greg out telling him to sit near the door. He came back in and stands near me.

"I've done Jade's rape kit and though she bathed since the assault, it's good that one was performed. I was able to find bruises, redness, and a tear of the hymen." He said and my mom's crying got louder.

"This…unfortunately confirms that Jade was sexually assaulted." He says. My eyes sting and I realize that I'm crying too. He spoke for another few minutes and left the room. Then a man came in with a folder and pamphlets. We talked about places I can go for counseling. After that, we left and went home. It's after nine and all I want to do is go to bed. When we pulled in I saw another car next to dad's spot.

"What's _he_ doing here?" mom sneers.

"I'll talk to him, Jade go straight upstairs." Dad ordered. I nod and Greg took my hand. When dad parked, I got out with Greg and went straight upstairs. When I passed the kitchen Uncle Ken was there. I stop and he looks at me.

"Jade…" she seems sad.

I just jetted to my room slamming the door and crashed on my bed sobbing. Then I feel my phone under my pillow.

_I didn't even know I left it. _

I missed a lot of calls. 12 from grandma and grandpa, 6 from Aunt Sheryl, and ten from Stacy… I don't know if I want to talk to her.

_She told… _

When I needed her to keep the deepest secret I have, she told. What kind of friend is she? I told her not to tell and what does she do, she screwed me over. I'm going take a shower; I need to wash Ken off. It's like I can still feel him and those nurses who touched me.

_Downstairs_

"What are you doing here Ken?" Greg asks his brother.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see." Ken says putting his hands up in submission.

"Like hell Ken, your son, my own nephew raped my daughter." Greg explodes and walks to his brother. "My thirteen year old daughter!" he sneers as he points to his chest. Greg now stands face to face with his brother.

"Greg, I can't tell you enough how sorry Sheryl and I are. We had no idea that Kenneth was capable of rape." Ken tries to explain but all Greg sees are his brother's excuses. "Gregory…" Ken began but Greg stops him.

"Is that all you came here to do? Is give me bullshit excuses?" Greg asks with disgust on his face.

"Of course not…" Ken breathes. "I could never excuse what Ken did, his mother can't even look him in the eye anymore." Sheryl hasn't been able to make eye contact with Ken Jr. Only awkwardness remains between mother and son.

"What are you here for? Because no amount of apologies or _prison time_ is good enough." Greg says angrily. Ken on the other hand grew slightly annoyed when his brother mentions _prison time_.

"Greg, calm down ok. Sheryl and I decided not to purchase a car for him when her turns 16. He's not receiving allowance anymore. We've decided that he will have meetings privately in my office and at our home. He's gonna look for a job because he isn't receiving money from us unless It's for school or emergency." Ken says hoping to assure his brother that his son will be punished. Greg has his back turned but slowly turns to face him.

"You talk like he isn't getting jail time _period_." Greg knew his brother. Ever since they were boys, Ken got away with most things and sometimes leaving Greg to hold the bag.

"Greg, come in the living room with me." Ken says passing him. A chill went up his spine. Jackie, who just came from Jade's room, comes into the living room.

"What could you possibly say?" Jackie says. Ken understands her pain, but his son's future matters to him most.

"I've spoken to Police Commissioner Jakes, this is hard on both our families. He can make it go away…"

"Make what go away?" Greg asks knowing where this is going.

"Warren and I spoke, he's agreed to speak to us and is aware of the situation."

"The situation?! Just what in the fuck are you telling me? Are you saying that my thirteen year old daughter's rapist will get away with this?" Greg says angrily.

"Greg, Jackie, what happened to Jade was a horrible incident."

"Horrible incident?!" both Greg and Jackie yelps.

"Greg…" Ken breathes. "He's my son."

"Jade's my daughter…" Greg counters.

"Ken made_ one_ mistake, he shouldn't have to be labeled as a sex offender for the rest of his life." Ken's voice rose and his eyes welled with tears. "It's just one mistake, it will never happen again."

"How dare you come into _my_ home and preach how your _son_ raped my precious daughter was _one_ mistake! She was innocent and your bastard ruined her!" Greg stood bawling his fists. "How dare you put your _little shit_ before my daughter?! I should break your fucking face!" he threatened. Ken put his hands up in defense.

"Greg!" Jackie says trying to calm him. After a few breathes, Ken speaks up again.

"As much as this hurts both our families… I have seen this before in other well known families like ours. I know you both are angry, so am I, but if we don't handle the situation carefully _we_ will end up just like the other families, _in ruin!_"

"You're more worried about your reputation than punishment." Greg sums up in disgust.

"Think about what this will do to you. You're the head accountant for Coastal Horizon Airlines and I'm its CFO. _I got you that job_. If it comes out that my kid raped yours, they will get rid of us both. I know you want what's best for Jade. If you bring this to light, _she_ will be exposed to a long trail where we will lose everything. We'll be broke from making our attorneys rich by the end of all this. _She_ will be traumatized and be labeled a victim. _Please_ let Warren speak to you, he will help us get through this." Ken tries desperately to reason with his brother. After taking a short breather, he stands to leave.

Greg knew if he did have Jade press charges, Jade would have to go through a long trail. She'll have to look Ken Jr. in the eye and recount the rape all over again to twelve strangers. Not to mention being cross examined by Ken Jr.'s attorney. As much as he hated what his nephew did, he didn't want to put Jade through a hard trail. He feels defeated, and hates that he may have to agree with Ken.

"Are you actually considering this?!" Jackie shot at Greg smacking him in the chest.

"Jackie, if Jade goes through trail, she'll have to relive the rape over and over again. It will traumatize her for life." Greg says turning to Jackie.

"So Ken will get off scot free?" Both men could hear the venom in her voice.

"No! My son will get punished. I will make sure of that!" Ken says to Jackie.

"And how will my daughter get her justice?!"

"He is basically cut off, you of all people should know how hard it is for a fifteen year old to work for their keep." And with that, Ken left his brother's home momentarily leaving Jackie to remember her hast. She was on her own at 15 and knows the hardship of it. Ken will have a roof over his head, he'll know where his next meal will come from, and Jackie didn't have that luxury at 15. She wouldn't wish that hardship on anyone, but now she know that Ken Jr. would never know what's that's like.

He won't be cut off, just broke.

Greg calmed Jackie down the rest of the night, he knows this will be hard on Jade and braces for the moment he has to tell her that Ken will not be punished by the law.

* * *

**A/N:** Ken Sr. shows his true colors in this chapter. He cares more about image than his niece's innocents. This is a very bad example he is showing his son. Not having Ken Jr.'s reputation marred by rape is a selfish act and Ken Sr. is manipulating his brother into sweeping it under the rug.

And yes, Detective Vega has an early appearance because in this story. Out of everyone, Jade meets Detective Vega first.

Please write your thoughts on this chapter in your review, what would you do if something like this would happen to you or someone you know?

All reviews accepted, guests and member opinions are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5: Grooming

**Chapter 5: Grooming**

_Monday morning_

_Police Commissioner's Office_

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. West, I'm sorry to hear of your misfortune." Commissioner Jakes says as he shakes Greg's hand.

"Thank you Commissioner Jakes, this is my daughter, Jadelyn." Greg says gently pulling her from behind him.

"Good morning sir." Jade politely says holding out her hand.

The commissioner kindly accepts and leads them over to their seats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kenneth West have an appointment after yours and I will personally give young Kenneth a stern talking to. His parents cut him off and we decided that I'll give him a job as an errand boy so he can earn his keep." The commissioner says and leans back in his chair.

"So he won't get punished?" Jade asks with welling eyes.

"Sweetheart, Kenneth will receive punishment. Just not the punishment you're thinking of." He says. Jade looks to her mother who held her head down in shame.

"Mom…" Jade whispers through fallen tears.

"Rapists go to prison! Ken's getting off because my dad's brother knows you!" Jade snaps at the commissioner.

"That is not at all the case..." he defended himself. He felt commiseration for Jade but he also knew that Ken has potential.

"Dad, please…" she begs her father.

"Jade, baby…I know what this may seem like, but let's just get through today." He kissed her head.

"All you have to do Jade is sign these papers and all this goes away." Commissioner Jakes says and pushes the papers toward her. She signs them under duress and gets up to leave. Her parents sign the papers and agree to accept a payment from Kenneth West Sr. of $35,000 in return for their silence on the matter. Once they got home Jade goes straight to her room and slams the door.

She felt dirty, disgusting. On top of her pain, she's introduced to a new kind of torture.

_Betrayal_…

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_August 5, 2008_

"Do you have any idea how much this shirt cost me?!" I yell to Cat.

"I'm sorry Wayne, but it's only a shirt!" she's been getting pissy with me ever since Cate left for Italy. My wife has been transferred with GPI to Italy because the Italian branch requires the presence of their CFO. She has been given a week's vacation every three months. Cate left after Cat's birthday two months ago. Now I'm stuck here with _her_ kids _and_ a screaming baby.

"Eat your damn breakfast!" I snap. I'm trying to keep from hitting her, people have been asking questions since I bruised her bone in May.

_CRASH_!

I almost jump out of my skin when a potted plant shatters on the living room floor from the upstairs balcony. Dirt goes everywhere.

"Jace! What the _fu_…what is your problem!?" I am getting sick of that boy. He came home for the summer from his boy's home.

"I freed the worms, they were calling to me!" he says grinning. He goes back tomorrow, then I can be alone with Cat.

_No! Stop thinking of her!_

God she looks so much like her mother. She even moves like her…

Sometimes…It's so hard just staying in my room all night. Ever since I walked in on her getting dressed I can't stop thinking about her. I have

late night jack off sessions to keep me at bay.

She's developed…her legs are getting longer. After catching a glimpse of her, I jack off sometimes in the mornings too, like it's a ritual….

She's wearing shorter dresses and very _short_ shorts. Sometimes I'm sure she's teasing me. Last week I had a dream of us. I walked in on her dressing for a party. She didn't tell me to leave and I closed the door behind me. The dream felt so real, I actually got to kiss her. She let me touch her and I ended up on top of her. At the end of it all it was the steamiest sex I've ever had in my life. I haven't had a wet dream since I was a teenager. _She was so good…_

"Wayne?" her voice snaps me from my thoughts.

"What?" she's wearing something low cut again, a shirt that's pink and _loud_.

"You're going to be late." I look at my watch and see her placing her plate in the sink.

"Wash that!" I yell. Once I got to the living room, I yell at Jace and tell him to clean the dirt off the floor. I march upstairs and change my shirt.

_I just bought that shirt._

After getting fully dressed I leave Cat in charge and told her to keep Jace out of trouble while I'm at work. It takes about twenty minutes with little traffic on the I-5 but I make it at eight minutes early.

As an associate to GPI and husband to the CFO I'm pretty much on my way upstairs to the higher ups and corner offices. Once I get in the building and catch the elevator, I go to my cubical and start work.

_7:00 pm_

Work was going good until Peter lost the Turners contract costing the company over 17 million. That put all our jobs in jeopardy. The partners made sure we knew.

I am so fucking pissed. All Peter had to do was make the Turner widow happy, and he blew it.

_Son of a bitch!_

"Jace stop!" I hear as I near the front door before I could get my keys out. The door was ajar and I pushed through.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yell causing Cat to scream. Once I get inside, I drop my jacket and brief case on the floor in shock.

Jace is half purple…_literally_.

He painted the top half of his body purple while the bottom half…he only has boxers on.

"Go to your room!" I yell, he runs past Cat and disappears up the stairs. Then I hear the shower running.

"I placed you in charge and this is how you repay me?!" I snap at Cat.

"I was trying to get him to wash it off after he got home." She says wriggling her fingers together.

"Where the hell did her go?!"

"He said he had a job interview," she smiles.

"What?!"

"I don't think he got it." she giggles then stifles it.

I walk close to her.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" she shakes her head.

"Go to your room! I'll deal with you in a minute." I turn back to the door to lock it and pick up my suit case. Once I turned around she was still there.

"Didn't I tell you to go to your room!" her shoulders slumps.

"But I did my best…" she whined. I marched after her as she ran to her room. Then she tries locking her door. I burst in sending her to the ground.

"I give you a little responsibility and you couldn't even do that!" She whimpers. "Get up!" I grab her by the hair. She grabs my hands but I threw her on the bed and unbuckle my belt pulling it off.

"You know how this goes, pull them down!" she begins to cry getting off the bed. I get carried away when I hit her, so I'm just spanking her. I watch as she takes her time unbuttoning her jeans and pulls them down.

"Everything…" I say and she whimpers.

"But you're a boy…" she says softly. Sometimes I still can't get over how air headed she is.

"Now!" her underwear comes down to the middle of her thighs and she bends back over. I watch for a minute until I realize I'm getting excited.

Slowly I give her 20 lashes. She starts to cry after the fifth.

"This is what happens to bad girls." I say looking at her reddened rear end. I caress myself. "You're going to hurt for a while…" before I knew it, my hand was on her hip. "You know, no one is supposed to touch you here, except for…?" I trail off testing her.

"Mom, my doctor and you." She breathes through sobs. My hand lowers and she gasps as I touch her.

"No one is supposed to touch you here either, understand?" I ask softly.

"Yeah…" she breathes. I caress her a second more than pull my hand back.

"Get dressed." I say and she turns to face me pulling up her jeans and underwear.

My jar almost drops to the floor, before she could cover herself, I saw her pubic hair. I leave her room and go to my bathroom. I had to get out of there, I think…I would have hurt her if I didn't. I would have forced myself…

My hand is inside of my pants, I'm hard.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

I can't help it, I slowly jerk off. I act as if it's her hand running up and down my shaft. Her little hands…I close my eyes and pretend that I'm with her, that my hand is directing hers. My other hand behind her neck, pulling her head slowly in my lap.

The next thing I know, the warmness of my climax snaps me back to reality. I go in the toilet until I'm done. When I cleaned up, I lean back and

look in the mirror.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I quietly ask, this hasn't been the first time I touched her. She's so damn easy to fool, she believes anything I say. After the incident in the park, I tried, but couldn't keep away. I spank her more often, and that's when I'm weak though it was only once. I remind her that no one is to touch her except her mother, our family doctor and me. After I touch her, it wasn't for a few seconds like this time, and that time I got greedy and caressed her. Once I even penetrated her with a finger, there weren't any blood. She was sitting on her bed after a spanking. I don't think she knew what was happening because she never tells her mother, or anyone.

She just sat there looking at me, she didn't know how to react to being touched but she was moist. I put my left hand on her back and gently worked her.

"Remember, no one is supposed to touch you here, alright?" I said softly. She nodded once and looked down at my hand between her legs. I caressed her until she gasped and leaned on me, my hand was wet. She didn't know it but I climaxed in my pants. That was a few months ago.

That was the first time and I promised myself I wouldn't do it again, but today I lost control.

_I don't know what to do…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

A/N: Wayne has already begun to groom Cat to be his victim, though he'll never admit that to himself. Wayne finds it hard to control himself around her. He tiptoed around Cate and secretly abused Cat and now her mother isn't living with them for the time being. Cate isn't there to protect her daughter anymore and unknowingly opened her child up to be abused by her husband. With Cate around Wayne had to hide his short comings, now that his wife is gone his desire will grow stronger with each passing day.

As for Jade, her time as an innocent child has passed. She sees differently and feels completely abandoned by her parents, especially her mother. It becomes clear that her innocence isn't priceless, _it never really was…_


	7. Chapter 6: Chain Reaction

_**Chapter 6: Chain Reaction  
**__August 6, 2008  
Roseville Juvenile Detention Academy for Girls  
Orientation_

"Ms. West, this is the auditorium." Assistant Principal Atkins says opening the double doors. As orientation went on Jade's mind remains cloudy. After what took place two weeks ago, Jade was in an almost constant gray mood. After her parents had her sign that document, Jade looked at them in a different light.

_Flashback _

_She couldn't understand why they wouldn't fight for her. Jade stayed in her room after that day. She'd buy snacks to eat so she wouldn't leave her room, when she ran out she'd go downstairs when she was sure her parents were out of the kitchen. She mostly ate cereal and snacks. Most days she eat once and stays in her room. Her parents knocked on her door a couple times of day wanting her to come out. Her Uncle Ken and Aunt Sheryl sent gifts but Jade never accepts them. She ignored all the pleas and demands to open the door. _

_The hardest was ignoring Greg Jr.'s small knocks. Jade just lays there in the middle of her bed looking in space._

_Memories of her childhood growing up made her cry because she couldn't believe her loving parents would put their own reputations above their own daughter's innocence. Slowly, Jade becomes numb. She eventually picked up the phone and took matters into her own hands. If they won't fight for her, then she'll have to fight for herself. _

_911_

_After she told 911 dispatch that she was raped and her family and the police commissioner covered it up, she hung up and waited. _

_Not 10 minutes went by when she heard someone stomping up the stairs, she jump when her father slams his hand on her door. _

_"Jade! The police are here…" before he could say anything else she bolts from her room pass him and down the stairs. Jade told the cops everything that happened. The rape by her cousin, the cover up, the money, the commissioner. After a wave of questioning, the cops were called away by a single phone call. Jade had an idea who was on the other line of the phone. _

_The next morning the commissioner came to visit and presented a document to the West's. He shows Jade the section about the penalty for breach of contract. He further explains that it basically means Jade will be punished. _

_Commissioner Jakes gave Jade two choices. An out of state behavioral center or a juvenile alternative school. _

_Jade snaps at him saying she'd rather go to prison. Jackie stepped in and decided Jade would go to an alternative school within the state. _

_Of course Jade protests wanting to get as far from her family as possible. After that Jade isolated herself even more. It was decided that Jade would attend the Roseville Juvenile Detention Academy for Girls. She didn't need many clothes because she will have uniforms, a blue paid skirt with a blue button down shirt. Commissioner Jakes informed the West's that Jade will be spending her 8th grade year at Roseville Juvenile Detention Academy for Girls. He informed them that parents of the students can visit each and every Saturday. _

_On August 3, the family took the six hour 400 hundred mile long drive north to the Roseville Juvenile Academy. It was a silent ride. Greg Jr. attempted to make conversation but failed when everyone but Jade answered him. Everyone's attempt to talk to her was only met with silence and disdain._

_Once there, the admissions director met them when they pulled up. Jade hopped up and grabbed her bag from the trunk and walked toward the building. After getting her room info, key and schedule from the office, Mrs. Atkins introduced herself to them. Jade's parents accompanied her to orientation. After it was done, it was time to say goodbye. _

_"Jade, sweetheart, I know this seems bad right now-" Her father started but was cut off._

_"Bad? You and your brother let your nephew get away with raping me!" Jade yelled in the abandoned hallway._

_"I did not let him get away with it. I hated what he did to you." He says hotly._

_"Both of you stop it!" Jackie shouted causing Jade to turn to her. _

_"When I trusted you and needed you the most, you let them hurt me." Jade sobs to her weeping parents. They moved in to hug her but she protested._

_"No! Stay away from me!" she screams. "I hate both of you, neither of you ever __loved__me__! I hate Ken and his __son__. I hate Warren Jakes, __I hate you all.__" Jade's parents and brother stood there speechless. "I never want to see either of you again…" she trails off then looks to her brother. His eyes are welling with tears. She gets down to his level and takes off the necklace she always wore._

_"Here. It's for you now." She says softly and kisses his head. She takes one last look at her parents. "Don't ruin him like you ruined me." she says through tears. Before Greg and Jackie had a chance to react, Jade turns on her heels and walks straight to her room. She crashes on her bed and quietly sobs herself to sleep. _

_End Flashback_

"Ms. West!" Mrs. Atkins calls as the other girl's files out of the auditorium.

"Yes mam." Jade answers quietly following her school mates as Mrs. Atkins led the students to the garden areas. It was the last place in the second orientation and she was content. She hasn't really gotten out for fresh air. After a while, all she wanted to do was go to her room and sleep off the day.

It's a hot Saturday afternoon and visitors began to show up to visit the students. As Jade neared the dormitory where her room was, Mrs. Atkins caught up with her just as she turned into her hall.

"Ms. West, where are you going?" she asks as she straightens her blouse.

"I'm going to my dorm room." Jade replies not slowing her pace.

"Ms. West…Jade, you have visitors." The middle aged woman informs. Jade stops in her tracks.

"Who?" she asks not really wanting company.

"Your parents, along with your brother." Mrs. Atkins states. Jade slowly shakes her head.

"No…I don't want to see them." Jade says with misty eyes.

Mrs. Atkins wasn't too far away when Jade's parents first dropped her off; she heard the conversation where Jade screamed at them for allowing her assault. She felt sorry for Jade. "Jade, at least try to talk with them, and if you feel uncomfortable then you don't have to accept any more visits from them." Mrs. Atkins reasoned. Sighing in defeat, Jade turns and follows the woman outside of the door. As they reached the visitors area, Jade's parents and brother stood from their seats.

Greg Jr. runs up to hug her and she wraps her arms around him as his arms were around her waist.

"Missed you…" he said as he buried his face in her body.

"Hey, It's only been three days." She says and kisses his head. They both came to the table occupied by their parents. Jade sat farthest from her father and mother. They all sit there in silence.

Taking a deep breath, Jackie decides to speak up. "Jade, sweetheart. It's good to see you." She says softly.

"Why are you here?" she asks quietly.

"Because we wanted to make sure you were ok." This time her father spoke.

"To see if I was ok?" her voice cracked at the last part.

"Sweetheart…" her mother began but Jade cut her off.

"How long will I be here?!" Jade snaps, her mother looks defeated and sighs.

"The commissioner decided that it was best that you spend your entire 8th grade year here." Jade lets a gasp slip from her lips but quickly calmed.

"So, because I told the truth…I get punished." She says not averting her eyes from her parents.

"Jade…" her dad breathes.

"I had my virginity stolen from me by someone who I thought would never hurt me…and you covered it up." She states in a matter fact but quiet tone. Her mother's eyes welled with tears and Greg sits there ashamed from his actions. "Where is the honor in that?" she questions. Her parents couldn't keep their reactions quiet as her mother openly sobbed with Greg Jr. comforting her.

"Baby please, one day you will understand why we made those decisions." Her father explains. Jade shook her head slowly.

"Please don't come visit me anymore. It's only my third day and it's more depressing than my first day…" Jade says getting from the table.

"Jade, baby, we love you we do. Your father and I just couldn't…" Jade whipped around.

"Just couldn't what?!" Jade seethes. "Just couldn't have our neighbors find out that you two and my pathetic uncle covered up a rape of a minor!" she blasts them. "You people are sick! And as far as I'm concerned I don't have a mother, father, aunt, uncle or a dirty cousin". Jade says as her heart weigh heavy in her chest. "Just go…please don't visit me." with that she walks off leaving her family in shock only to turn around. "I'd really like it if you moved my room to the basement before I return home." She turns again and returns to her room leaving her parents speechless.

August 19, 2008

"You shouldn't let them bully you." Rhonda, Jade's roommate says placing an iced cloth on her eye.

"I don't care." Jade replies. As much as she tries to be nothing but nice to those three girls who pick on her, Jade gets nowhere with them. School started only a week ago and those three girls have picked Jade as their personal target. It's always out of the line of sights from the staff.

Today one of the bullies punched Jade in the eye, which is now swollen and bruise. Jade never encountered bullying before this and the girl is scared.

"Just tell someone." Rhonda urges as she presses the pack of ice over her nearly swollen shut eye.

"And what…? Be labeled a rat. No, I'd rather learn to fight." Jade says sitting back. She and Rhonda became friends quickly. They shared only three classes together and always found time to eat lunch together.

"My mom always said the only way to learn is to hit with a balled fist and go from there." Rhonda smiles. Jade laughed quietly as she lie back and let the sun warm her skin through the blinds. Later she and Rhonda did their homework and went to dinner.

Jade and Rhonda told each other the reason they were sent to Roseville.

Rhonda hung out with the wrong crowd and was sent to Roseville after she failed the 7th grade. She and Jade talked about Jade's reason of being there. It relieved Jade to finally talk to someone about it. Jade pours her soul to Rhonda and is thankful to have someone to actually be on her side for once.

_October 19, 2008_  
_Visitation Day_

As Jade comes from her sleep, she feels something nudging her. Her hand instantly flies under her pillow and holds tight the object the rests there.

"Hey, calm down, it's only me." Rhonda soothes and sits next to Jade. Jade takes a breath of relief and sits up against the head of her twin bed. She caresses the sharp pair of scissors and pull her hand away. Since she's been there, she continued to have nightmares about Ken and the assault. Oddly the scissors makes her feel safe, especially at night after the nightmares.

"Hey..." Jade groggily says.

"Didn't mean to wreck your sleep but Mrs. Atkins said to come get you, you have a visitor." Rhonda explains. Jade hasn't seen her parents in two months and didn't expect them to come back.

"Ugh! I really don't want to see them." she wines.

"It isn't your folks, it's just one guy and he's got a basket..." she chimes and leaves the room.

Jade thinks really hard and prayed that it isn't someone else she doesn't want to see.

After a half hour of getting ready, she goes down to the gardens. Jade stops in her tracks when she recognize the person who came to visit.

Once he sees her he stands and smiles.

"Hi, um...I hope I'm not interrupting your Saturday or anything." he says and motions for her to sit.

"Um...hi." she says and sits down.

"This is for you." he says and lightly pushes the basket of lady's products, cocoa, cheese, chocolates and candy bars closer to her. Once Jade sees what's in the bag she gasps. "I have two daughters and a wife, they were more than happy to help." he says and smiles.

"Thank you...sir." Jade returns the smile and pic up a candy bar.

"It's Mr. Vega."

Jade nods to him, "Mr. Vega, thank you."

"You're very much welcomed, I...heard about your current situation and wanted to see if you were okay. Are you?" he truly is worried about her. After hearing how the commissioner had her sign a document that basically is a gag order, David felt troubled. It hurt because Jade is the same age of his youngest, Tori. He would have done everything physically possible to make sure Ken West was punished.

It bothers him that Jade was the one who ended up in a detention center.

"I'm fine, haven't seen my parents in a couple months." she says taking another bite of her candy bar.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's actually okay." she says and explains how she actually ended up at Roseville. After a couple hours of just talking, they both parted in ways. Jade felt better when talking to him, to speak to another adult who didn't deceive her. Mrs. Atkins is kind to her and Rhonda is her only friend here. She felt grateful someone else is actually on her side. As David left the property he couldn't help but notice changes in her. The last time they met, she was scared and afraid. Now, he sees a difference in her. She's not the shattered child he met months ago, but he can see that the assault has indeed changed her.

_May 12, 2009_

_POW!_

_BAM!_

_WHACK!_

Jade pounds on one the girls that have been tormenting her for the pass nine months. After dealing a hard final blow to the jaw, Jade gets up and looks at her latest victim.

Rhonda stands by the door and watches for any teachers or staff.

"The next time you think about making me your punching back, remember the pain you're in now and know that it can get ten times worst then this." Jades smacks her then whips out a pair of scissors and begins to cut her hair. The other two girls who tormented her received the same treatment. They were afraid to tell what happened to them and was transferred out to another juvenile detention center.

Jade takes a piece of hair and neatly twirls it around her finger.

"Mr. Paulsen is down the hall." Rhonda whisper to her . Jade and Rhonda went out of the other door to avoid the teacher as he approached them.

Through the months Jade spent at Roseville, she'd grown a mean streak. Her last visitation with her parents that was in August gone left her questioning everything she believed in.

It was like she had a clinging dark spirit. Rhonda is now her best friend. They learned to fight together, covered for each other, did schemes and pulled pranks. Mrs. Atkins grew fond of both girls and often turned a blind eye to their antics.

Jade and Rhonda trusts her, eventually in January Jade told Mrs. Atkins everything. Mrs. Atkins comforted her and told her it wasn't her fault. She said that Jade's parent should be ashamed of themselves and for the past nine months Mrs. Atkins became a mother figure to both girls. Officer David came to visit her once a month, bringing a basket of goodies with him.

Jade and Rhonda raced to the outdoors lunch area and quickly found empty seats. They snicker and pretend to busy themselves as a few staff members and faculty hurried to the direction they came from.

After a few moments they walk to their room.

"Are you going to open it?" Rhonda asks. Jade received a packaged gift from her parents. She got it two days ago on her 14th birthday.

"No, I don't want anything they give me. I know I'm getting out of here soon, but I dread going back to them."

"Cant't Mr. Vega do something?" Jade had already ponder this.

"No, he has his own family and I don't want to bother him."

"Didn't you say you got money to stay quiet?" Rhonda asks.

"Yeah, $35,000. Why?"

"Well, use that. It's yours, after what your cousin and parents did to you they don't have a right to touch it." Rhonda said getting out her nail cleaning kit. It never occurred to Jade that the money was actually for her and for them to share.

"Yeah…" suddenly things became brighter for her. She can buy things for herself with that money. At lease that will provide her with a little solace.

"I'm really going to miss you." Rhonda says to her.

"You're gonna get out next year, you live in North Ridge right?" Rhonda nods once, "It's not far from LA and I'll visit you. This isn't the end of us. I promise." Jade says sitting next to her.

"I know, It's just gonna be weird without you here the next year." Both girls stayed in their room. Jade is scheduled to be released in eight days. Though she's getting out, she dreads leaving the best friend she made and going back home is already giving her grief. The next 8 days she dedicated her time to Rhonda.

_May 20, 2009_

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Atkins asked as Jade zips up her suit case.

"Yeah…I guess." Jade drawls. Per her request the West's haven't been told about their daughter's release. They planned to pick her up on the 30th. Mrs. Atkins arranged for a shuttle bus to take her home.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." She sighs to Jade while cupping her face. "You're going to be fine, the next thing you know you'll be fitting right back in and grow up to be something special." Mrs. Atkins was pained to see Jade go but knew she had to leave.

"I know, I'll keep in touch, promise." Jade eyes well with tears as she hugs the closest person to a mother figure. Rhonda gets up and hugs Jade. At 6 am, Jade was on the road back to LA. The next 6 hours she listened to music and thought really hard on how she's going to feel when she arrives home.

There wasn't an once of trust she had for her parents or her uncle and especially her cousin. She didn't want to be around any of them but knew she had to be in the same house with them.

_Noon…_

Jade's heart pounds as she opens the door to the shuttle bus. She takes a big breath and walks to her home. Jade stood outside the door for a few seconds and decides that she's going to be herself and not let them tell her what she can and can't do. They had her under there thumb before and she wasn't going to let that happen again. She twists the knob and throws the door open. It slams into the in table on the side making a vase fall and shatter on the hard wood floor.

The noise startles Jackie, who's in the kitchen making lunch. Her father stood from the sofa and walk into the foyer meeting Jackie. They were shocked when they saw a pale comparison of the daughter they left behind standing in the doorway.

Jade's presence and appearance knocks the wind out of them. They don't see the heartbroken thirteen year old they left at Roseville.

_No... _

Standing before them is their rebellious teen daughter, wearing her new signature black, eyeliner, straight hair with a single blue streak on the left side.

Jade silently smiles at the shock in her parents faces. It tickles her that she can cause them to look like that.

"I'm home." she says simply and steps inside slowly. She tilts her head and smirks. "Why so shocked?"

"Jade…sweetheart. You're home. We didn't expect you until the-." Her father is quickly cut off.

"30th? Yeah, I know. I didn't want to bother you with coming to get me. So I came here on my own." She says looking around noticing a few new things. "Where's my brother?"

"He…he's still at school. Wow, you've change." Jackie says as Jade studies her.

"Well…It's only the 20th, they got like five days left." She says flippantly. She decided to surprise him when he got home later in the afternoon. "I'm hungry." Her brows arch as she makes her way to the newly painted kitchen with her parents behind her. "The kitchen is different, when did you paint?" she asks opening the refrigerator and looking in. Her parents remains speechless due to her return and different appearance. Not satisfied with it's contents she closes the refrigerator and stands up straight. "I'm ordering pizza." She says and takes out her phone.

"Of course, order anything you like, we'll pay for it." her father says nodding, his tone is a somewhat desperate tone. Jade picked up on that and smirks.

"I know you are." She shot at him. He gasps and steps back as Jade passes him to go up the stairs to her room.

Nothing was touched, not even the sheets. Her former likes instantly became her dislike as she set on her bed.

"We're really happy you're home Jade. We really missed-" Jade cut her mother off and stood from her bed.

"I'm going to move to the basement. I figure with my money I got from my rape discount, I'll buy new things and make the basement my new address. Where is it by the way? My money I mean?" Jade asks going to her desk. She remembered she had a hiding spot she hid money in. It was only $230 and change.

"Jade, honey…you are too young to manage $35,000." Jackie explained.

"Where is it?" she demands.

"We have it in our bank account. Everything's fine, if you want to go shopping, we'll be glad to take you to the mall. As for the basement, it's really big and-" Greg suggested but was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"Ok _dad_, let's get something straight. _One_, I want my own bank account with my money in it by tomorrow, _two_ I'll go shopping and anywhere else on my own, _three_ I'm moving to the basement. Don't think you and _mother_ are going to tell me what I can and can't do. _Four_, as far as money goes, _you_ two owe me a debt." She seethes through wincing eyes and continues. "_Kenneth_ gave me $35,000 to keep my mouth shut and as far as I'm concerned, you two owe me the same. I want it tomorrow, both Ken's and your payments in my own private account by tomorrow morning." Jade narrowed eyes, attitude and demands caught them by surprise.

"Jade, we are your parents, we tell you what to do, not the other way around. You don't just throw around demands like that. How can you expect us to give you $70,000 in a day?" her mother says growing agitated.

"You brought me into this world, but you lost every privilege that came with being a mother. You stopped being my mother the day you decided to put a price on my rape." Jade tilts her head to the side a little and continues. "Neither of you don't have any rights to me anymore. You two owe me for what you did to me, I deserve that much!" She roared at her parents. Her mother was hurt by Jade's comments and her eyes wells with more tears.

"Jade I know this–." He father began but was quickly cut off again.

"No, you and I both know you can afford it." Jade snaps at him.

"Why don't we just talk, ok?" Her mother reasons, they all went downstairs and sat in the living room. They talked for a while but Jade never lets up. Her parents understand that she's still hurting, they are too.

The pizza came not long after. After they talked more, they settled on Jade being added to a joint account with her parents. They agreed to place the money in it and that Jade is to inform her parents about purchases over $100. Jade agreed, she goes to the computer and type down everything that was said. She had them sign it and they did. Rhonda taught her to get important agreements on paper for insurance.

After, Jade went to the basement. She had forgotten how big it is. It has a 16 foot ceiling and is the span of half of the entire ground floor of their home, which is almost five and a half thousand square feet. The basement is half that size with plenty space. There is a staircase that leads outside, Jade came in through the home entrance.

The basement is well kept. It has a bathroom and a eating area with a sink. She thinks about how she wanted to situate everything and decided she's going to purchase a new bedroom set, a kitchen set and a couple sofas. Her new bedroom will be in the back of the basement while the sofas will be in the front. The area with the sink is in the middle of the basement, she decides that she'll make that her kitchen. She'll just have to buy electric burners as a stove. After she thought about how she wanted things she went back up the stairs into the home.

Jade goes to her room and look through home magazines. One thing she was sure about, she wanted her own style. She likes dark and unusual things now and she starts making lists immediately.

* * *

**A/N:**_ After all the trouble Ken and his father along with Commissioner Jakes put Jade through, she's the one that gets sent to a detention center. Sending her there will have a chain reaction. She entered an abused and misused child and came out the rebellious Jade we all know and love. _

_As for Cat, Wayne's impatience is increasing and her finds it hard to keep himself at bay. Poor Cat._


	8. Chapter 7: Parts

**Chapter 7: Parts**

July 1, 2009

Yay! Morning! Oww…

My bottom hurts.

_Uuugggghmmmm_…this stretch feels good. My legs hurt too. Emily and I were playing outside yesterday and a bee stung her. It took an hour for Wayne to calm her down. When he put her down to sleep he came to my room really angry. I told him I was really sorry but…he didn't listen. He took off his belt and I had to bend over with my dress up again.

It hurt a lot when he hit me with his belt. I cried and he touched my private part again. He always tells me no one is supposed to touch me there when he shows me. Only my doctor, mom and him. He sat with me and hugged me. Then he kissed me goodbye. It wasn't like how he usually kisses my cheek but he kissed my lips. I told him I was sorry about Emmy and he said it was an accident and he's not angry anymore.

I'm happy he's not angry anymore. He kissed me on my head again and left. Dinner last night was great!

He ordered pizza and we watched a movie.

He let me sit on his lap. I didn't even know we had two remotes. He turned the TV with one and said that the other one was sitting on his lap. It was really fun, he massaged my arm, the one he accidentally broke and he even massaged my shoulders!

I knew he wasn't _all_ mean. He was really sweet to me.

The door just opened and it's Wayne.

"Morning, you up?" he asks and comes in.

"Yep yep, I am."

I pull my legs up a little so he can sit down.

"Did you have fun last night?" he smiles.

"Yeah…I really loved the movie. Can we watch it again?" I hope he says yes!

"Sure. Tonight, we can watch it in my and your mother's room."

I gasp and hug him tight.

"Thank you Wayne!" I love it when he's nice!

"You're welcome sweetheart." He hugs me back but a little to tight. "What's wrong?"

"Umm…it's nothing." I don't want to remind him of my whipping yesterday.

"Tell me, what is it?"

"I don't want you to get angry…"

"I won't get angry, promise."

"I…it's just that my bottom still hurts from…yesterday."

"If you like, I can massage away some of the pain…" he says putting his hand on my side.

"Ok…" he turns me to face him and massage my bottom.

"I'm sorry that it hurts, I was just really scared for Emily."

"It's ok, she's my sister, and I love her." It's true, she and Ashley are my favorite people in the world.

"Hey, you know how I show you where no one is supposed to touch you?"

"Yeah…" I nod.

"Well, you're getting older now and should know what goes where on a boy, right?" we took a really…_icky _course on adult things in April. They showed us what happened when babies were made. I couldn't stand to look at the boy part. My mom told me boys were different…down there. Our gym teacher said it's a…male _organ_. I thought she was talking about the piano but I guess there are two kinds of organs.

When I ask Wayne about it, he said that baby ingredients comes from…the boy part and it goes in my privates. Then a baby comes out later.

That's how Em came here!

"Yeah, his part has ingredients." I said and he brings me to his lap.

"True, did they show you what a boy part looks like in class?"

"It was just a drawing." It look really funny. I don't have anything that looks like that.

"Drawings are just for teaching purposes. If you like, I can show you a boy part, so you would know what it looks like." He smiled. I don't think I'm supposed to see a boy part, Wayne's an adult so I guess it's ok if he shows me.

"Sure." He kisses my head and sits me on my bed. Then he closes my bedroom door.

"Ok, I'm going to show you mine, but you can't tell anyone I showed you. You're going to take a test about it when school starts again and no one can know I showed you or they'll think you cheated. Alright?"

I don't want people to think I cheated!

"Ok, I won't tell. Promise."

He smiles and sits by me.

"Are you ready?" he asks. I nod and he unloosens his belt and opens his pants. "No one can know, alright?" I nod again and he…he…

I've never seen anything like it. This doesn't look _anything_ like the picture from school.

"See, this is how a boy part looks in person and this part is where the baby ingredients comes from." He pointed to it's top. "Do you want to touch it?" I don't know if I should.

"Will it hurt if I do?"

"No, it won't hurt. Here, give me your hand." He took my hand and put my fingers around it. "See, no pain." He sighs. "Move your hand like this…" it's moving while I…I don't know what I'm doing but Wayne likes it. He's making funny noises, like the noises I hear at night. He put his hand on my back and pulled me a little closer.

"Hey, let me show you what it feels like to have your hand on me."

"Ok…" I said quietly. He untied my pajama bottoms and…and…

"This is how you make me feel." I…what's happening to me? This feels, I think it feels good. He pushes me back on my bed and lay next to me. He put my hand back on him, his hand never left my part.

"I'm going to show you some things that adults do to show each other how much they love one another." I nod and he takes off my pajama top. I didn't put on a bra last night. I don't think he's supposed to see me without a top on.

"I don't have on a bra…" I whisper. He kisses my chest, and my neck...

"Shhhhh….it's ok. Just relax alright." He sighs and he…kisses me. Like how he kiss mom. His tongue is in my mouth. Its so weird how it feels. He's groaning, maybe it hurts.

"Don't stop sweetheart. Everything's ok, I'll tell you when to stop ok baby." I nod, he takes his hand from my pajama bottoms and touch my chest, he kisses me there again then sits me up. "It's alright, we're going to do something different. Turn around…" I hope he doesn't want to whip me again. He pulls down my pajama bottoms and...w-what is he doing? What is he doing with his…part?

I'm scared. I jump when I feel his hands touching my bottom. I've never been touched that way before.

"What are you…" when I look behind me, he…he's putting his part…

Why is he putting his part there?

"Just relax baby." why is he doing this?

"Oww…it hurt Wayne."

"Just relax. It's alright." He's pushing it in my bottom.

IT HURTS!

"Wayne stop, you're hurting me…" I'm crying. I wish he would just stop.

"I said relax." He said in his angry voice.

"Oww! Stop!" this really hurts.

"Shut up!" he hit me in my side and went faster. I cover my mouth so he wouldn't hear me cry. Then he shoves me down on the bed and was really rough with me. Wayne groans really loud and…his part goes in slicker, then it's over.

I feel something go on my bottom and on my back.

Wayne gets off my bed and I'm too scared to move. It hurts a lot.

I jump when he touches me, "Are you alright?" he asks in his nice voice.

I stay quiet.

What did he just do to me? "Cat, talk to me? Are you alright?" I nod and he rubs my bottom and smacks me there. "That's what happens with a man's part. Alright?" he says, he's really out of breath.

"Ok…" I say quietly.

"Cat, remember you_promised_ not to tell ok. This is between me and you." He touch my face and nod really slow.

I nod too.

"Get up and take a bath. Clean really good down there, ok?"

"Ok." I didn't move until he left my bedroom. I take a long bath. It hurt to sit, I dressed in pink sweats and a pink t shirt. Wayne called for me down stairs, when I got to the bottom of the step I smelled pizza.

"I was thinking, maybe you wanted fresh pizza and soda. I ordered all your favorites. I even ordered red velvet cupcakes." He said.

There are 5 boxes of all my favorite kinds of pizza. "Come sit down." He pulls out a chair and I sit down. His hands massage my shoulders.

"Everything here is for you." He kiss my head and rubs my arm. We ate and he let me order any movie I wanted.

**A/N: **Wayne completely overstepped his boundaries. He went from molester to rapist. Unbeknownst to Cat, she was just anally raped, while believing her rape was a lesson taught by Wayne. And of course he see this as an open door to trick her into being his victim. As you all read, up until the rape Cat has never seen a male organ. She just went through the first of her stepfather's horrible attack.


	9. Chapter 8: Prey

**Chapter 8: Prey**

_July 9, 2009_

_Green Meadows Mall_

I had so much fun today. Wayne took me out for ice cream, I had vanilla raspberry almond with sprinkles. Then we went to the mall and he bought me whatever I wanted. I came home with a lot of pretty clothes to match my new hair color. After the 4th, Wayne took me to the hairdresser and I had my hair dyed _red velvet_, she fixed it really pretty. Now I have red velvet hair! I wish I could eat it, but its hair so I can't.

_Phoo…_

I went to audition at a really great school. It's called Hollywood Arts. Only talented kids go there. I sang Rihanna's new song. At first it was scary because I had to sing in front of five people, but after my high note

The most amazing part is that _I GOT IN!_

I'm so happy, I can't wait until school opens, and this school is _amazing_. We get to decorate our own lockers, perform in plays, sing in musicals, dance and all kinds of fun things. Wayne called mom and let me tell her the good news. She said that I can go and she'll pay the tuition herself! I'm hanging up new clothes in my closet and putting my new shoes away now. I have so many!

"Hey, dinner's ready." Wayne says poking his head in my room.

"Ok." Ever since the 1st he's been really nice. He didn't scream at me or hit me when I didn't wash a plate from lunch. He let me do anything I wanted.

"Are you happy with your new things?" he asks as he put Emily in her booster seat.

"Yes, thank you." I said and sat by Ems.

"Dada…" Emmy's been saying that a lot lately. Wayne was really happy when he heard it.

Wayne's letting me feed her again. He let me play with her earlier, hold her and put her to sleep. I'm so happy. We're eating dinner now, its Chinese food this time. He ordered the rice with the awesome pretty crackers. It doesn't taste like crackers but they crack when I chew them.

_Hehe…crack…_

"Have you…told anyone about how I showed you how boy parts work?" he asks me this almost every day after it happened. It's awkward when he talks about it. I just shake my head _no_, I don't think I should tell, I don't want people to know I cheated.

_Wayne POV_

"Have you…told anyone about how I showed you how boy parts work?" I asked putting dinner on my plate. She freezes and shakes her head. I haven't touched her since, I bought her everything she wanted and even allowed her to have red hair. I have to admit. She looks stunning in that color.

I'll do whatever I have to do to keep her quiet. I can't lose control like the last time.

I couldn't stop myself, she…her hand running up and down my…I lost control. I can't stop thinking about how I felt inside her. If she gets examined they can't prove I raped her. She would have healed by then.

_I raped her. _

_I raped my 14 year old stepdaughter. _

She's so much like her mother. Her breasts are going to be like Cate's, full one day. Her legs…her thighs, she has a perfectly shaped _derriere_.

_I think I'm going to watch a movie tonight. _

"Good, because cheating would be the least of worries we'll have if you tell. Alright?" She has the most innocent eyes. I think her eyes are her most intoxicating feature.

"Yes." I watch her eat and finish off what's left on my plate.

When I put Emily to sleep I poke my head in her room. "You want to watch a movie in my room?" I asked her. She's in her bed hanging on to that purple giraffe.

"No thank you." She smiles. I walk in her room and sit on her bed. She's in a night gown.

"Are you sure, because it's a big bed. It'll be comfortable for you." I say and caress her leg under the covers. aShe looks like she doesn't know what to say. "Come on…" I tug on her feet. She has no problem getting up from the bed. I take her hand and bring her to my room. We get under the covers and I wrap my arms around her.

"Are you comfortable?" I ask as the movie comes on.

"Yes." The covers are up to her chin, I rub my feet against her legs.

"Your legs are very soft. Do you shave?" I ask. She nods hugging herself.

I reach down and touch her ankle, then drag my finger slowly up to her hip. "So soft…" I whispered and slide my hand into her panties. She gasps as I caress her. Gently I turned her on her back and kiss her breasts. Her night gown comes off easily, so does my shorts.

"Wayne…" I can hear the tears in her voice. "I don't want to…" I can't stop myself.

"Shhh…I have new things to show you." I say and trail kisses down her stomach. I can smell her innocence as I taste her. I can hear her gasp, after I'm finished I put a hicky on her inner thigh. My kisses trail back up to her mouth. Her face is wet from tears. I don't know if she's crying from the hickey or the oral sex.

"It's ok sweetheart. I just want you to feel good. That's how I show you how much I love you. Don't you love me?" I ask as she wipes her tears. She slowly nods. I sit up next to her. "Sit up with me." ohhh she's beautiful. I kiss her tears away and place her hand around my shaft and stroke it.

"I love showing you how much I love you, putting my mouth down there is just another way. You love me right?" she nods and whispers_ yes._ "I want you to show me."

_Cat POV_

"I want you to show me." he whispers. I can't stop my tears. He kisses me again, with his tongue and set up a little more. What does he want me to do? I'm so scared. I don't know what he wants from me.

"I…" I can't, don't know what to say.

"Let me show you how…" he said and pulls me closer to him. I don't want to do what he just did. He put my head on his chest, and pushes me down further…

_July 10, 2009_

An alarm clock almost makes me jump out my skin. I almost didn't know where I was. Wayne's arms tighten around me. I can feel his…part.

Oh great, I'm crying again. I hate what I did last night. It was disgusting, horrible, I need to wash my mouth out. I can still…taste him. I think I have to throw up. I make it to mom's bathroom just in time.

"You alright?" Wayne asks. He's standing in the door way…naked. I start crying again. "Sweetheart, nothing is wrong with what happened last night. I only showed you a different way people love each other. Oral sex is nothing to be ashamed of." He said. "You and I have a secret now, so no one can know." He says. I only nod. I don't think I'll tell anyone what happens at night.

He put his part inside my bottom again. It hurt, after I finished from…his part he laid me on my stomach and it lasted longer this time. He had his finger on my part while he did it.

I made noises like him, I didn't want to do but it just happened. _Does that mean I like it?_

"Would you like to go shopping again today, we can go see a movie or the zoo to see the giraffes. Would you like that?" He asks. I nod and get up to go to the other bathroom. The first thing I do is brush my teeth, and take a shower then brush my teeth again. After getting ready we went to the zoo, and the movies, then shopping again. When we get home he even let me have my favorite drink and snack. He helped me cut up the green apple and I poured the cranberry juice. We made a jug of it and I drank all day.

_July 15, 2009_

"Are you having a good time?" Tony asks. We're at the fair! He asked me to go with him last week and mom said it was ok, just as long as I am back by 9. Wayne didn't like it very much but I don't care. Tony's really cute and he's sixteen.

_Sixteen! HIGHSCHOOL!_

And he likes me. _Me._

"Yes, thank you for bringing me out tonight." I smile. Mom says I should be sweet and polite on dates.

"Of course Cat, you're a very pretty girl and your dress is pretty too." He says. We went through the love channel, rode scary rides, now we're in line for cotton candy.

"We're up." Tony says and gets me a pink cotton candy and gets himself the blue. It's really good. "Wanna go tour the kiosks?"

"Yes!" we hold hands and play a lot of fun games.

_9:13_

"Tonight was wonderful." Tony's walking me to my door, he's such a gentlemen.

"Thank you…I really had fun." We're at the door. "Can I kiss you goodnight?" I gasp really loud and cover my mouth.

_Oh my god! My first real kiss! _

Wayne's kisses don't count since he's teaching me.

Tony leans in and presses his lips to mine, they're soft…

This, is so great! I open my mouth a little and we kiss like adults.

"Whoa." Tony breathes, why did he stop the kiss?

"Is everything ok, did…did I do it right?" I hope I did.

"Yeah, it's just, you're an amazing kisser." He smiles and presses his forehead against mine.

"One more for the road?" he asks. Definitely…

When we finished, he waited until I was inside before he left.

"You're late…" I jumped when I heard Wayne's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we had a lot of fun." I said smiling on my tippy toes.

"He had fun with you?" oh no, it's his bad voice. I know because his mean voice is louder and the bad voice is calmer.

"Umm yeah, we went on a lot of rides and played games and…" Mom says a smile makes everything better… he's getting up.

"Go on." He's in front of me now.

"…and, we ate a hot dog, then had more fun and ate cotton candy and he brought me home." I smile.

"Anything else?"

…

"I asked you a question?"

"We kissed." I said quietly.

"You kissed."

"Uh huh…"

"I saw it. I saw how you liked it. You seemed to enjoy kissing a total stranger."

"He's not a total stranger, I know him from two streets away." Tony's not a strang–

_SLAP_

…

He slapped me. I start to cry as my cheek burns. I feel his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. Seeing you with a strange boy just made me crazy. I'm sorry…" he look at me and cup my face in my hands. He looks really sad that he hit me. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He kissed my cheek and wipes my tears. "Let me show you how sorry I am…"

He took me upstairs to my room and set me on my bed. He took my shoes off and started to rub my legs. I don't like where this is going.

"Wayne umm, I don't want to…" I push at his hands but he's still taking my undies off.

"Just relax, you'll like it. I promise." He whispers. "Lie back." I did, and he…put his mouth on me. I don't like this, but it doesn't hurt. It…it…feels, _not bad_. He's rubbing my legs and he touches my chest. Why doesn't this feel bad? Why does it feel the way it feels? My hips rock a little, I'm making funny noises again.

_Oh my God_

_Oh my God_

_Oh my God…_

I feel so _good…_

It's really hard to breathe, my feet are tingly, and I didn't know my hand is on his head.

_Ohhh…_

I think I screamed. I'm so tired. Wayne, he stood up and opened his pants taking his part out.

He kneeled on my bed and pulled me close to him. Then he leaned over me and rubbed his part against my lady part. It hurts when he bites my neck, he's kissing me.

Wait…

What's he doing? He's pushing his part in slowly.

_It hurts!_

"Owww. Stop, it hurts." I cried. It hurts really bad.

"Shhh. It's ok, it's ok."

"No, stop it!" I'm crying and push against his chest.

"Ok, ok." It stopped hurting, I closed my legs and ran to the bathroom. I lock the door and use the toilet.

"Cat, open the door." He said. I keep quiet. "Just open the door, now."

After I wash my hands, I opened the door.

"Was there blood?"

"No." I whispered. He came in the bathroom and got tissue.

"Let me see." He…wiped me. "Still a virgin." He said low.

"Take a shower and wash good down there." I nod and took a shower. I went to my room afterwards. He didn't come back.


	10. Chapter 9: Stolen

**Chapter 9: Stolen**

_September 9, 2009_

_SLAM!_

"You didn't have to yell at him like that!" I shout to Wayne. Tony gave me a ride home from school and Wayne yelled at him for it.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him!" he yells coming towards me.

"He's only a friend!" I yell back. Honestly we're more than friends, he's my secret boyfriend and Wayne can't know. He takes me out after school sometimes. When we're alone we kiss and touch mostly. He put his mouth on my part once and I put mine on his. He said I was amazing. Wayne says that's how you show someone you love them and I do love him. I think about him all the time and when I do…I feel weird in my part.

Today we kissed at his home. He's seventeen now and says he loves how I show him how much I love him. He shows me how much he loves me too. He kiss me where Wayne kisses me, he wants to put his part in my part like Wayne tried to do that night. I said no, it hurt when Wayne did it, I don't like that feeling, it made me cry.

He put his part in my bottom once, it hurt but I was too scared to say anything. We kissed after and he bought me ice cream. I hate lying to Wayne, but he always wants me to stay inside so he can show me stuff. He's been putting his part in my bottom a lot and I've been kissing his part too. I don't know why he keeps showing me how, I already know how to. Last night I slept in mom's bed again, he showed me different ways to…kiss his part. He says it's adult practice. I hate doing it, but it doesn't hurt like it does when it's in my bottom.

Tony likes when I do it, but Wayne _makes_ me practice, Tony doesn't.

"He only wants to make you do things with him."

"No he doesn't! He never makes me when we make o-!" I covered my mouth. Oh no, I wasn't supposed to say anything.

"You kissed him! What else you do with him?!" he grabs my shirt and rips my buttons. "HUH! Do you fuck him too?!" he yelled and slapped me hard enough to make me cry.

"NO!" I cried.

"You let him touch you don't you?!"

"No…" I sobbed.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he yells.

"Yes…" I couldn't stop crying. He threw me on the floor. It hurt, I fell on my bottom.

"You_ FUCKING_ whore!" he yelled. I'm scared, I'm so scared. "Get up!" I'm scared to move, he came over grabbing me and threw me against the wall. I scream when he squeeze my chest. I hit him and slap him. He backs up and holds his face. It's like time stop when he looks at me. I don't think I've seen him look at me like that before.

_Oh no, he's really angry. _

"Ok…" he say nodding, "ok, you want to act like a whore, I'm going to treat you like the whore." He slapped me and grabs my hair and pulling my shirt.

"Stop it!" I screamed. I fell and he's dragging me upstairs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I scream and try to get away from him. He throws me into my mom's room.

_No…please._

"OWW!" He kicks me in my side. It hurts.

"Get up!" I've never seen him so angry.

He threw me on mom's bed and starts to punch me. I scream and cry.

I'm being pulled to the side of the bed and he starts to hit me again.

"Shut up, you let some _little shit_ touch you! Huh?! Let me show you how little whores like you are treated!" he yells. He grabs my shirt and tears it off me and snatches my bra over my head.

"Stop it! Please!" I cried but he didn't stop. He tore my jeans open and broke the zipper. Then he pulled my jeans down and turned me on my stomach.

_What is he doing!_

I look behind me and he's unzipping his pants. His part is out!

"No, I'm sorry, I won't see him again…" I'm crying really hard. He hit me on my back. "Oww…" then he fell on me and…and… "Oww! Stop it hurts…" I cried.

"_Shut up!_" he's putting his part on mine again. I scream loud, louder than I ever screamed before.

It hurt so bad. I scream and cry, it's still hurting me.

_Author's POV_

Wayne forcefully pushes himself inside of a screaming Cat. She cries loud as she tries to hit him. He grabs her hands and holds them above her head.

Cat cries and sobs into the comforter, between his body weight and the painful thrust between her legs, she feels as though she was dying.

He growls and grunts as he violently rapes her. Cat never saw this coming, she's screaming in pain as her hymen is being ripped apart by her stepfather. She's in the worst pain she's ever had. Wayne disregards her wails and thrusts deeper as he's blinded by his own rage. He doesn't care about the consequences, just the thought of Cat being sexual with another man enrages him and fills him with jealously and white hot fury.

His patience was completely severed when she slapped him down stairs and takes all his anger out on his naïve stepdaughter. He knew what he was doing when he _practiced_ with Cat but he couldn't help himself.

Hand jobs in the bathroom no longer appease him. After seeing her uncovered and exposed when he whipped her, he knew in the back of his mind that he would have Cat. He promised himself that he would wait until _after_ she's sixteen. He got carried away and raped her anally in July.

Cat only _thinks_ they're practicing how to do adult things. She believes she's in love with Tony and allows him to take her anally. He whispers sweet nothings in her ear and she ends up performing oral sex on him thinking he loves her. Tony is a 17 year old who's using her. Like any young teen that's dating an older teen, she believes anything he says.

Cat cries softly as Wayne glides back and forth into her. His thrust slows for a minute or two then speeds up. When he climaxed he took himself out of her. His seed falls onto her broken body. After catching his breath while his seed empties onto the floor, he hears Cat. He clearly hears Cat now. As he gazes at the weeping fourteen year old he realizes what he just did.

"Shit!" he cursed to himself. The realization of what just took place instills fear in him. Fear of going to prison, fear of never seeing his daughter again. He puts his member back in his pants, noting that her blood is on him. Gently he climbs on the bed.

"Cat, sweetheart." He caresses her face. She shivers as she feels his hands on her. "I'm sorry, I'm…so sorry."

_Cat POV_

"I'm sorry, I'm…so sorry." He…he…I'm so scared. It hurts so much. "Cat, please talk to me." I can't speak, I think I'm frozen. Why did he do that to me?

_Emmy's crying. _

I can feel him getting off the bed and leaving the room. He's going down the stairs. Before he comes back I move my arm and turn on my side covering my chest.

Oh no…he's coming upstairs again!

Emmy's laughing, and now he's back and goes to mom's bathroom.

"Everything's going to be alright, you're fine, everything's ok." He said running a bath. He came over and pulled off my jeans and picked me up. The water was warm. It has bubbles in it. "It's alright baby, I'm so sorry." He says and kisses my head, I try to move away but he put his hands over my arms.

"It's ok, let me wash you." He washed my chest and my back, then my lady part. It hurts when he did. After he was done he dried me off and carried me to my room sitting me on my bed. "Cat…you can't tell anyone about what just happened. I'm sorry I lost my temper, I didn't mean to." He cups my face in his hands. "I'm going to order out, anything you want. Would you like that?"

I nod, I just want him to leave.

"I'm going to order pizza and cupcakes, I'll even order the potatoes you like from the Milan Garden."

"Ok…" I said quietly.

I lay on my bed while he went back downstairs.

…

_Knock knock…_

He came back in with pizza, a velvet cupcake, and lobster flavored potatoes.

"You know sometimes I lose my temper. I'm sorry about what happened. I love you so much and just thinking about you being with a boy makes me angry."

"Why?" I ask quietly.

"Because, I love you. You're a beautiful young woman and I love you so much." I don't think he's supposed to love me like that. "I want you to stay away from Tony, he just uses you. Break up with him, okay?" I nod. "How about we go shopping after school tomorrow, make a list of everything you want and I'll get it for you. Alright?" I nodded again and he kisses me on my head.

He left me alone afterwards.

_September 10, 2009_

My alarm scares me when I hear it.

_Oww…_

I have to move really slowly, my part hurts, _a lot_. It's 6 now, I hope Wayne isn't woke. I'm gonna sneak in the bathroom and take a shower.

When I finish, I grab my robe and tipped toe back to my room. After drying off I spot blood on my towel. I'm bleeding again, I think I have to wear a liner today. After putting on my bra and undies, I walk into my closet. I have so much to choose from.

After thinking about it I pick out dark jeans and a pretty yellow top. I bend down and pick out yellow flats. I don't feel like wearing hills today.

"Hello…"

"AHHH!" Wayne scared me! I back up into my closet doors.

"I didn't mean to scare you…" he breathed. He's holding Emmy.

"I have to get dressed." I said, he nods and put Emmy down. Em's walk over and held out her hands, I picked her up.

"Ok, get dressed, I'll be back in a few minutes." he says and leaves.

"Dada…" Emmy said playing with my bra strap. I throw on my jeans and top. We played on my bed, she's getting so big and fast.

_Knock, knock…_

Wayne came in with two cupcakes. "This is for you two…" he hands me one and gives Emmy hers.

He let me feed Emmy her cupcake.

"I want you to stay home from school today." He said.

"But…why?" I really want to go to school, I have to get out of here.

"Because I want you close by, so we can spend the day together."

"But, I have to go to school, I can't miss any days." We're learning how to do so much. I met a new friend, his name is André and he's so funny. He likes to sing, dance, and act and plays piano really good. He introduced me to his friend Beck, Beck's really cute. I like him, a lot. There's this girl, her name is Jade. She's…different from other girls.

She, Beck and André are friends. Andre' invited me to sit with them for lunch yesterday. I had fun being with them. I'm not telling Wayne, I don't think he wants me around any boys. I have to break up with Tony because of him.

"I'm sure you can miss one day. I promised that we go shopping today."

…

"Then it's settled then, me, you and Emmy's going to have fun today."

"Okay…" I don't want him to get angry. We left around eight and went to the mall.

"Buy anything you want, alright?" he said and let me buy everything I picked out.

We had frozen yogurt for lunch and went to the zoo before we came home.

"Do you like your new things?" he asked as we came into the door.

"Yes, thank you." I said bringing bags into my room.

"Let me help you." He brought the rest of the bags in my room. After putting everything away, he comes back in and sits on my bed. "Come sit by me." he said. I sat by him. "You know, yesterday was just an accident." He says softly.

"Okay…" I don't want to talk about this.

"You can't tell anyone, if you do, we lose everything." I gasp. How, why?!

"Why would we lose everything?" I don't understand.

"Because, people will come and take you and Emmy away from your mother and I. They will separate you two and you will never see Emmy again." I cover my mouth and my eyes well with tears.

I nod and he kisses my head. He let me order any movie I wanted. I texted André, he said he would get my work I missed today. When he texted me about why I missed school…

I have to lie to him. I cried after I sent of the text. I text that I had a really bad stomach ache. He text back saying that he hopes I be ok and to get well soon.

Wayne ordered sandwiches for dinner. He didn't come into my room afterwards.


	11. Chapter 10: Truth

**Chapter 10: Truth**

_September 13, 2009_

"Ummm…" I hate this part. Wayne's picked me up from school today, he brought me to Tony's house.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Tony's my first real boyfriend and Wayne's making me break up with him.

"I can't be your girlfriend anymore…" I barely heard my own voice.

"Why, I thought you liked me." he looks really sad.

"I do…it's just, my step dad said I can't have a boyfriend." I say. Wayne told me to ask him to never bother me again.

"You didn't tell him about us kissing and…?" I nod and Tony's eyes got big.

"Why?"

"Because he made me." I said and look back at Wayne. Oh no, he's getting out his truck.

"Made you? Why'd you tell him about us anyway?"

"Because she's too young to be talked into having sex with a seventeen year old. I can have you arrested for rape, if you come near her again, I'll make sure you go to prison and I'll make sure your fellow inmates know you raped a fourteen year old girl!" Wayne's using his scary voice.

"Y-yes sir…" Tony looks scared.

"Come on Cat!" I followed Wayne to his truck. When I look back, Tony closes his door.

"That's the end of that…" Wayne says softly. "How about some ice cream?" I don't feel like eating ice cream.

"Can we just go home?" I just want to go to my room.

"Look, I know you…liked him, but he was too old for you." Only by three years, that's not really old.

"But I liked him, and I showed him how much, just like you showed me."

"He lied to you, what he was doing is wrong." Wait…what?

"We do things like that…is that wrong too?" I'm confused.

…

He didn't answer me until we came in our driveway.

"Like I said before, I'm showing you how to love someone, like your husband." He got out of the car and we're in the house.

"Can I tell mom what we do?" he turned around and grabs me and pushes me against the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ tell your mother about _anything_ we do." he yells.

"Ok, ok…I won't tell." He nods and I'm back on my feet again.

"Good, good. Because I love you…don't you love me?" he asks.

"Yes…" he put his forehead on mine.

"You have on a pretty dress, did you get compliments in school?"

"Yeah…" his hand is on my leg. I don't like this.

"I think we should have more practice." He kisses my neck, now he's touching my bottom. His lips are on mine and…he kisses me.

I stop it, "I don't want too, it's gonna hurt." I know it will.

"Just relax, it's going to be alright…" he kisses me again and his hand is in my undies.

"No…" I try to move away from him but he pushes me against the wall and kept touching me.

"Hush…" he pulled my undies down.

No, not again. I don't want it again.

He picks me up and brings me to my room.

"No…" I don't want him too.

"Take off your dress." He says and takes off his shirt and pants.

"I…I don't want to."

"Don't make me tear it off you." I tried to run in my closet but he pulls my arm and I fell. He takes my dress off and I covered my privates. "Come here…" he said, I'm in a corner with just my bra on. "I said _come here_."

I took baby steps and he grabs my waist and took my hands from my privates.

"I've already seen you, you don't have to hide, come here." He pulled me down and kiss me and my neck. "Kiss my chest." He said, I didn't want to but he squeezed my arms until I did. I have to kiss his chest. "Go lower and don't stop until you practice on me." I did, and he touches my neck. "It's ok, go on…" I hate this. It makes me feel so dirty, but…it's the only thing that doesn't hurt. We practice this _a lot_.

"That's it sweetheart…just like that…" it's so icky, Wayne says I'm doing it right when it goes inside and out again. He says I'm really good and that's why we do it a lot. He stops me and kisses me. Then puts me in my bed and gets on top of me. I seen this in a movie once, I think I know what they were doing now.

I'm scared, he opens my legs and…it happening again, only this time it's from the front.

"No! It hurts!" I tried fighting him but he didn't stop, he just keeps moving it in me, it hurts!

"Shhh baby…" he kiss my neck and touch my chest. When I push his chest he doesn't stop. He sounds like a wolf, he's making loud noises.

"Stop it!" I cry and beat his back. I'm tired of hitting him and cry. When he's done and take his part out, I saw his baby ingredients coming out on my belly. I run to the bathroom and take a shower. A really hot shower. I take them a lot now, it's the only time I feel like I'm clean.

"Hurry up!" he said through the door.

I did and stayed in my room afterwards. I hugged Mr. Porkstache and Mr. Purple all night.

_October 4, 2009_

"What did you talk about?" Wayne asks Cat on the way back from the airport.

"Nothing…" She breathes. They had just come from seeing Cate off; she's flying back to Italy tonight.

"Didn't sound like nothing." Wayne's says entering the interstate. For the past week, he dared not touch Cat. Cate noticed the tension between her daughter and husband. She wanted to question the hickey she spotted on Cat's neck, she thought nothing of the lingering feeling in her head and spent as much time as possible with Cat and Emmy in the day and Wayne in the night. She passed the hickey off as a budding romance between Cat and a nice boy.

Cat was relieved that her mother was home. She thought hard about telling her mother of Wayne's _practices._ She gave it a second thought and went against her first mind. Even though she welcomed eminent time with her mother with open arms, in the back of her mind the thought of Wayne touching her was present.

Unbeknownst to Cat, Wayne abuses her multiple times a week. Although he knows he wouldn't be seeing his wife in person for the next three months, he couldn't wait to see her off. They had sex twice a day in the pass seven days to make up the last three months.

Each and everyday her mother was home Cat took a breath of relief. For a full seven days, he didn't come in her room at night, he didn't force himself on her and he didn't violate her mouth. Her new friends even noticed an extra pep in her step.

Now that her mother isn't here to protect her anymore, she dreads being alone with Wayne again. He, on the other hand has been looking forward to his stepdaughter. Even though he enjoyed himself with Cate at night, he couldn't stop thinking about Cat. There was something about her that made him crazy. When he took her virginity, something unleashed in him. He became intoxicated with her, he has an unquenchable thirst for her. A thirst his wife wasn't able to quench.

When Cate wasn't looking, he took small glances to his stepdaughter. Looking at her legs and fanaticizing being between them. Each passionate sex session with his wife, Wayne only thought of the blossoming teenager in the room down the hall.

"We just had fun." She spoke softly as traffic begins to slow from the morning rush.

"You know what I mean!" He snaps.

"I didn't tell her." Cat's mind is on something else and Wayne sees that.

"What's on your mind?" he asks. Cat takes an exasperated breath. She went to the school nurse two days ago for a stomachache. The nurse noticed healing bruises on Cat's back, arms and what looks like hand prints on her inner upper thighs. When the nurse asked about it, Cat tensed up and said that she was wrestling with her older brother.

The nurse clearly saw through Cat's lie and asked about the hand marks on her thighs. Out of answers, Cat hunched her shoulders. The nurse gave Cat an exam and found that she'd recently had sex. The nurse followed the exam with a physical.

She was perplexed at her findings. Cat showed signs of physical abuse, but the nurse couldn't move forward with her findings because Cat says she and her brother was playing around. The most she could do was jot down her findings in Cat's file. It may have use for another time.

_Student show signs of possible physical/sexual abuse. _

_Torn hymen/recent sexual activity._

_Bruises, hand prints, marks and recurring sore throat._

After her report, the nurse sat down near Cat and asked if someone was touching her. Cat asks what she meant by _touching her_.

_Flashback_

_"__I mean, if someone is touching you between your legs, your buttocks, forcing you to do things you don't want to do." the nurse asks. Cat stayed quiet, she thinks of the practices at home._

_"__I'm confused…" she says and tilts her head. _

_"__Caterina, sweetheart…I want to give you this pamphlet. I need you to read over it and if anything mentioned in the pamphlet is happening to you, than you need to tell an adult." The nurse says and hands Cat the pamphlet. _

_Cat takes the pamphlet and glances at the pages, almost everything it had on sexual abuse were very similar to her practices at home_.

_End Flashback_

Ever since then she has been thinking on it. Especially the part where it says, _'No one is supposed to touch you in your private area except your doctor and your mother.'_ She's confused as to why it says nothing about a stepfather.

"Is what we're doing…ok?" the question caught Wayne off guard. He waited until he got home to answer her.

"Why do you ask that?" he asks after putting a tired Emily down for a nap. Cat stood there, she grew nervous now that it's just her and him.

"I got a pamphlet from school and it said that you're not supposed to touch me, only mom and my doctor." She answered quietly. Wayne stood there dumb founded. On one hand he's shocked that she even has a pamphlet like that in his house, on the other hand he knows that he has been caught in a lie.

Anger fills him as his lie has just been uncovered. He knows that she fears him and he just decided that he's not going to beat around the bush anymore. He will just take her whenever he wants and he knows she would be too afraid to tell anyone.

He thought better then to admit to her that he lied. Wayne finds that inserting his dominance will instill fear in her.

"Go upstairs. Now!" she jumped as his voice raised and hurried to her room.

A few minutes later he walks in her room, his intentions excite him and fill him with lust. He has her all to himself.

Cat pulls her knees to her chest and bows her head as her eyes well. In a flash Wayne snatches her off the bed and bends her over it. He lifts her skirt and pulls down her panties. He couldn't unzip his slacks fast enough due to the lack of sexual contact with her the pass seven days. Cat stood frozen in fear,_ just like Wayne wants it._

He places himself at her opening and forces himself into her without a second thought. Her cries fall on deaf ears as he assaults her. Being inside her sends shock waves of pleasure through his body.

"If you tell _anyone_, I will _hurt_ you." He says as he pushes his waist into hers. "I will hurt your _mother_, I'll hurt _Emily_ and you'll never see them again!" he growls lowly as he moans closing his eyes and whispers how good she is. The fear of losing her mother and sister indeed instills fear inside her. "If you so much as to _breathe_ a word to anyone…" he punches her in her side causing her to yelp in pain. "You will really know what pain is."

He takes himself out of her and pushes her on her back. Then pulling off her panties and begins his assault again. He holds her hands above her head as she cries defenseless. So rudely pushes his tongue down her throat and kisses her. When he's ready to climax he quickly pulls out of her and climaxes on her stomach and skirt. After catching his breath he slaps her across her face.

"There's more where that came from, take a bath, I want you clean for tonight." He spat and left the room. Cat lies there soaked in her own tears. She cries herself to sleep and wakes up a couple hours later. Slowly she gets up and goes to the bathroom to bathe. Again, she cries to herself because she knows what's to come.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Wayne is the type of pedophile who wants his prey all to himself. Now his lie has been uncovered and the first thing he does is silence her through abuse._

_Please Review._


	12. Chapter 11: Foolish

**Chapter 11: Foolish**

All throughout the day, Cat chides herself for believing in his lies. She cried because she felt stupid. She thought about how her real father thought she was annoying and stupid. When nightfall finally came, Wayne ordered her to his room. She went in with a nightgown on.

She's never felt more foolish, being tricked out of losing her virginity made her think about the mean names girls called her at her old school.

Girls would pick on her because she wasn't as _mature_ as they were. They'd call her stupid, brainless, a total loser because she still played with dolls, because she acts childish and didn't say intelligent things. She never let their words hurt her. She took it in stride and didn't let anyone change her.

She knew she would meet people who would accept her for who she is. Her new friends proved that. Beck, Jade and André weren't her only friends anymore, they welcomed a new friend. They all sit together at lunch.

As promised, Wayne called for her. Cat keeps her head down as she enters into the room. Wayne has on fresh boxers. He steps in front of Cat and caressed her face. He's been fantasizing of this moment since the first night Cate came home. He kissed her neck and lifts her night gown from her body. She wore bra and panties.

Cat looks up to him scared of what's to come. Wayne sits on the bed and stands her between his legs, he takes off her bra and caress her breasts. While caressing them he caresses one and suckles the other, and vice versa.

After a while he slips his hand inside her panties and fondles her. Then he grew impatient and pulls her to her knees. He enjoys this the most while she hates it.

He rubs her lips and strokes himself, the scared look on her face sated him fully. Gently he brings her head down onto him. Cat read about this in her pamphlet.

_Oral Sex…_

She's being forced into performing oral sex. The very thought was more disgusting then when she thought they were _practicing._ Wayne forces her to perform oral sex the most, he told his friends about having a young_ mistress_. They knew Cate was in Italy, she's their boss too.

When they asked him about_ her_, he simply says: _the_ _girl is good at sucking dick, better then my wife…_

Unbeknownst to them, his mistress is his fourteen year old step daughter.

Wayne massages her back as her head lolls.

"Just like that…" he breathes running his hands through her hair. After a few minutes, he pulls her up and kisses her then reaches over to turn off the light.

It's pitch black, Cat is put on the bed. She tries to crawl away but Wayne pulls her to him by one of her ankles.

He restrains her in the bed and holds her down by pressing down on her chest while he pulls her underwear off her. She cries and fights him but it only excites him more. He loves when she tries to fight back. It's fun to him, he enjoys hearing her beg for him to stop. He loves to tear off her clothes and watch her beg him not to hurt her.

Even though Cat doesn't want it, she moistens when he touch her. She doesn't know what's happening to her body, she's confused about everything on the matter.

He takes off his boxers and pushes her legs apart. He enters her roughly and thrusts forcefully. Wayne doesn't bother with holding her down. She beats his back as he lay on top of her. It's another painful assault he subjects her too. After a while Cat couldn't fight anymore. Her arms almost gave out on her. She just lies back as he humps her. Her legs are opened widely as her thighs are straddling his waist giving him more access to her.

Wayne kisses her and caresses her breasts and thighs as he makes yet another hickey. Cat cries to herself as she waits for it to be over. She thinks about being at school, that's her safe place. Being with Jade, Beck, André and Robbie was a safe zone for her. She doesn't have to be afraid of them. She'd even rather be in Robbie's mean puppet Rex's company right now.

She lies back and pray that it'll soon be over as she breathes in her mother's scent from the sheets.

* * *

Slowly Cat comes from sleep. She's on her side with Wayne behind her. His arms are wrapped around her with a hand on her breast. Wayne groans and tightens his hold around her.

"Wayne, I…have to go to school…." Cat says quietly, it's still dark outside. Wayne groaned again and kisses her head. He rolled on top of her with her on her stomach. "No…I have to go." She sobs. Her cries fall on deaf ears as Wayne slid himself inside her.

…

"Ahhhh." Wayne moans as he rolls off of her. He lay back and falls back to sleep. Cat picks up her night clothes and leaves the room. When she saw her phone it was 4:10 in the morning. She was relieved she had two hours of sleep ahead of her. After a scalding shower she slips fresh pajamas on and get in her bed. Try as she might, she couldn't get her most recent assault from her mind. After a while she found herself waking up to her regular alarm.

After getting ready she ate yogurt for breakfast downstairs. Wayne kissed her head when he saw her and caressed her behind. She pushed his hand away and turns from him.

"I know you enjoyed last night as much as I did." He whispers in her ear. She cringes inside. Wayne leans down and kisses her neck slipping his hand in her shirt. He doesn't hide his abuse anymore.

"School doesn't start until 8…" he says and kisses her neck from behind. He presses his mid section to her back side and smells her hair. "You were so good last night." he whispers as Emily eats her breakfast. She watches as her father and sister are across from her.

_Fortunately for her, she doesn't know what she's looking at._

"I have to get to school…" was all Cat could say. Wayne got Emily ready and they were in the truck.

"Get in the front." He says as she opens the passenger side.

She got into the front seat and he caresses her thigh. He leans over and kisses her, then unbuckles his belt.

"Please…not in front of Emmy." Cat asks softly. She knows she doesn't have a choice but she don't want to perform in front of her sister.

"She doesn't know what she's looking at." he looks at her with his member in his hand.

She leans over into his lap.

Wayne sits back in his seat as little moans escapes his lips. After he's done, Cat opens her door and spits out the contents in her mouth.

"I'm going to have a good day at work…" he sighs starting the engine.

At school Cat barely said anything to anyone. When she walked through the front doors she washes her mouth out in the girl's restroom. Later, her friends asked if she was ok, she lies to them saying she has a stomach ache.

"Are you sure?" Robbie asks eating a piece of fruit.

"Yes…" she breathes and bows her head. Jade studies her, she has an odd feeling about the little red head. She's been studying Cat for some time now, she can't figure out what it is but knows it's familiar.

"Maybe you should see the nurse…" Beck suggests. Cat only hunches her shoulders in response.

The rest of the day was normal for Cat. She tried to make the best of it but as 3:00 nears, she increasingly grew worried.

After the dismissal bell Cat goes to her locker to get her Spanish I book for homework.

"Cat?" the nurse startles her.

"Yes?" she asks, Nurse Perry has asked to see her earlier but Cat didn't come to the nurse's office.

"Have you looked over the pamphlet I gave you?" she asks. She knows Cat has been ignoring her requests prompting Nurse Perry to seek her out.

"Yeah, ummm I…that stuff don't happen to me." was all she could say. Nurse Perry has children Cat's age and knows that she's hiding something.

"Cat, if you are afraid of someone, please tell me. I can help you…" the nurse breathes. Wayne's threat plays in her mind. She didn't want to risk losing her mother and sister.

"Nurse Perry, I…don't know what you're…"

"Cat!" Wayne calls from the front doors. The boom of his voice startles Cat causing her to faint on the floor.

…

"Cat…sweetheart…can you hear me?" the nurse asks rearranging an ice pack on Cat's forehead.

Cat moans as the cool feeling make contact with her head.

"Mom…?" She breathes.

"Cat, sweetheart, wake up…" she hears Wayne's voice and violently comes out of her faint. Nurse Perry held her up as her eyes focused.

"Are you alright?" she asked her.

"Yeah." She groaned. "What happened?" she asks as Wayne stepped in.

"You fainted sweetheart." He says. After checking her vital signs the nurse asks Cat to stand. She stood and regains her balance.

"Good, I thought you were going to be out for a while…" Nurse Perry says in relief.

"Cat, Emmy is still at day car. Come on…" Wayne says.

"Mr. Grant, I think she needs to rest." Nurse Perry says.

"Nurse, I need to get my daughter from daycare, I'll make sure Cat rests once we get home." Wayne says rather forcefully.

Nurse Perry was taken aback by his tone. Wayne takes Cat by the hand and walks her out of the school.

"Mr. Grant, we must speak about Cat's bruise on her body." Wayne whips around and faces the nurse in the parking lot.

"Bruises? What are you talking about?" he snaps yanking Cat closer to him.

"I don't know if Cat has told you sir, she has bruises on her thighs and back, marks on her legs, shoulders and in other areas. I thought you knew…" she says.

Wayne looks at Cat with silent anger.

"I examined her and gave her a physical. She's showing signs of recent sexual intercourse." Nurse Perry informs him.

Wayne had no idea that Cat had seen a nurse. Inside he's seething; he had to think of something quickly.

"I've recently discovered that Cat was seeing a seventeen year old boy. I immediately put a stop to the relationship when I found out that he abused her sexually and physically." Wayne lies, Cat's gasp caught both their attention. "Cat, tell your nurse how Tony hit you and talked you into having sex with him." He ordered and squeezed her hand.

"Tell her…" he repeats.

"Cat…?" the nurse says.

"I...I'm sorry." Cat breathes.

"Cat, you are far too young to be sexually active." She says appalled at the very thought of someone forcing her.

Cat desperately wanted Nurse Perry to see pass Wayne's lies.

After a few moments of speaking with Wayne, the nurse looks down to Cat.

"You shouldn't let anyone touch you Cat. No matter what they tell you, they are not supposed to touch you." She said. Wayne's annoyance isn't as obvious as Cat's tears.

They left the school soon after that and were on their way to Emily's daycare center.

"Why didn't you tell me the nurse was asking questions?" she seethes as he pulled into the center. He didn't wait for an answer as he stepped out of the truck. Minutes later he came back with a smiling Emily and carefully places her in her car seat.

When he gets back in the truck, he violently slams the door, which gains the attention of nearby people.

"Why didn't you tell me the nurse was asking questions?!" he fumes. Cat quietly cried. "Answer me!" he hits her thigh with his fist. She yelps and covers her leg.

"I told her that Jace and I were wrestling." She sobs.

"She examined you and _you_ didn't tell me?!" he was more angry at _that_ fact then anything. She knows Cat isn't a virgin and yet again he came close to being discovered because of her.

"I'm sorry." She cries.

_"__YOU-WILL-TELL-ME-EVERYTIME-SOMEONE-ASKS-QUESTIONS!" _with each word he hits her leg. Emily grew scared and cried when her father hits her sister. This catches bystander's attention. One of them takes down the license plate of Wayne's truck.

Wayne notices the attention and backs out of the property; he speeds home and places Emily in her downstairs playpen. Forcefully he grabs Cat's arm and pulls her upstairs.

He throws her in her room and takes off his belt. Without warning he whips her.

She covers her head and body as best she could as the lashing intensifies.

Wayne brought the belt down on her again but not before hearing the door bell, then faint knocking noises.

"Stay here, and you had _better_ not move." He threatened. As he walks down the stairs he fixes his clothes and loops his belt around his waist.

When he opens the door, fear courses through his veins.

"Mr. Grant, I'm Officer James, earlier we received a call concerning a child. The called mentioned you beating the child in your truck, is that true?" the office asks.

Wayne calmly took a deep breath and decided to spin the same story from earlier, "Officer, I've just discovered that my daughter, my fourteen year old daughter was having sex with a seventeen year old boy. I lost my temper and may have hit her. I lost my cool and hated the fact that some boy slept with my daughter." He says calmly. The cop's eyes widen just slightly.

"Have you called that in? Because it's statutory rape." Officer James says.

"No, officer, I didn't want to put my daughter through that situation, I just told the boy to stay away from her." Wayne says.

"Alright, can I speak to your daughter and question her?" Wayne stood frozen for a moment or two before answering.

"Officer…my daughter had a fainting episode in school and she's resting." Wayne prayed that Cat cleaned herself up.

"Well, it'll only take a few minutes and I'll be gone." Officer James insists.

Hesitantly, he allowed him in. "Follow me…" he jogged up the stairs two by two. When he opens the door he took a breath of relief, Cat was on her bed clinging to her stuffed giraffe.

Before the officer got to speak, Wayne beat him to it.

"Cat, this officer is here because people seen me hit you in my truck-"

"Mr. Grant we can take it from here." Officer James cut in and walked near Cat.

"Hi sweetheart, what's your name?" he asked, the officer noticed how Cat looked to Wayne for permission.

"Mr. Grant, can you step out for a second?" Officer James asks. His partner stood behind Wayne and walked him out. The eye contact between Cat and Wayne only took a second but Cat knew exactly what that meant.

As her bedroom door closed, the officer focused his attention to Cat.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I pick Foolish as the name of this chapter because of how Cat feels. As your read, she was bullied in school because of her personality. She wasn't as smart as the other girls and they teased for it. However, Cat knew in her heart that she'd meet people who would accept her for her she is. She found those people, it's her best friends at Hollywood Arts._

_Please Review_


	13. Chapter 12: Help

**Chapter 12: Help**

"Can I ask what your name is?" he asks kindly.

"Cat…" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Cat, that's a pretty name, what's it short for?" her body language wasn't right. A normal fourteen year old would be more open to him. He can clearly see fear in her eyes.

"Caterina…"

"Wow, Caterina is a beautiful name, that's Italian for Catherine or _K_atherine." He smiled to her.

"My mom's in Italy." She says and smiles to him. Talking about familiar things opened Cat up.

"So only you live here with your father?" her eyes casts down at the mention of_ him._

"He's my step dad and my baby sister lives here too, my brother is in a boy's home." she says

and props Mr. Longneck on her lap.

"Ok, well how about we talk a little about today? Alright?" he watch closely as Cat tenses up.

"Kay kay…" she breathes.

"Well, some people saw Mr. Grant hurting you. Can you tell me what that was about?" he asks.

"Ummm…" Cat recalled the lie Wayne told her nurse. "My nurse…at school told my step dad that…that, I was with a guy. Then he got mad." She says, she's scared of what would happen if the cop didn't believe her. She just wants her mom and sister to be safe.

Officer James nods, as her story was similar to his. He still has a bad feeling about leaving her. There was something in her eyes that begged him to stay, to help her. He knew that without her saying anything, there was nothing he could do. So he did the only thing he could do.

"Cat, I'm going to give you something. Will you hide it for me?" he asked her.

Cat eagerly nods and smiles. "Is it treasure?" she asked with a genuine smile. It's the prettiest smile he'd ever seen.

"In a way, yes." He smiles at her gasp. "I want to give you my card, keep it safe, so no one would find it. If your step father hurts you again, call this number and I'll put a stop to it immediately." He breathed to her. She nods and accepts the card. "Why don't we find a hiding place for it." he suggests. He helps Cat off the bed and couldn't help but notice the looming bruise on her left leg.

They find a hiding place under her lamp. "Cat, I see bruises are starting to show. Can you do something else for me too?" She nods. "Is that your lap top there?" he points to the pink lap top. Cat nods again and he sits her down at her white desk.

"Every time you get bruises, it's _very_ important that you take pictures of every bruise and sync them to your lap top, put them on a USB flash drive. It's important that you date them. Also, write down, date and describe every _accident_ you have. Alright?" he says.

"Kay kay…"

"One day you will need this, it's very important to write down your accidents. Buy a diary and write things down." Cat understood what he was saying. "Keep this safe and don't tell anyone you have it." he said. She nods again and he gets up to leave from the room. Seconds later he joins his partner and Wayne downstairs.

"Mr. Grant, have a nice day…" he stops and turns to Wayne. "…and _never_ put your hands on your _step daughter_." He was three inches from Wayne's face. All Wayne could do was cower and train his eyes on the floor.

"Good day, Mr. Grant." Officer James tipped his police cap and they were on their way.

He made sure not to slam the door and patiently walked upstairs.

_Knock, knock…_

Cat looks up to the door and stare for a few seconds.

_Knock, knock…_

She stands up and opens the door about five inches.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

Without a word, she opens the door and allows him entry.

"Cat, I'm sorry." He says gently cupping her face in his hands. Cat looks him in the eye as hers well. "Shhh…" don't cry, I won't hurt you." He breathes and kisses her cheek. "I need to know what you told the cop, it's important." Wayne wanted to get every bit of detail from her to make sure that everything was ok, for him. "Come on sweetie, tell me." his voice softly plays over in her head.

"He...asked me why you hit me." she says quietly.

"And what did you say?" his thumb is caressing her cheek once more.

"I told him that my nurse…said that I was with a boy." Her voice soft as she spoke. He took a breath of relief and kisses her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispers and kisses her shoulder then kicks the door close. "Tonight, I'm going to reward you." Wayne smiles and presses his lips to hers. "First, I'm going to order dinner and desert for us, anything you like." He sighs. He turns and leaves the room, Wayne made the order a few hours later and it arrived at 7:30. They were sitting at the table by 8:00.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, how about we go to build-a-friend so you can make a new friend." Cat slowly nods, she's used to this already. Wayne usually goes over the top for her when he wants to hurt her. She took her time eating, so she could stay as long as possible. When she was done, Emily was already bathed and asleep.

"Don't worry about it..." he breathes to her as she takes the sponge to clean the plate. She left it there and he took her hand walking to her room. Once the door closes he unbuttons his shirt and takes it off. Then he removes her dress. Her panties come off and he sits her on the bed.

"This is what happens when you're good…" he began to perform oral sex on her. His hands snake up to her breasts while she slightly leans back. She knows better than to protest, the _only_ time he's not hurting her during his assaults is when oral sex takes place. No matter who's on the receiving end.

Cat never wants this to happen, she hates what he does to her. Though she hates what he's doing, her body responds to his advances. Subconsciously her hands run through his head. As he assaults her, he massages her where he knows her body would take over. Of course Cat can't control the desires of the blossoming woman inside of her.

He massages her as she inhales sharply, her hips slowly lolls back and forth. A euphoric feeling fills her as she moans and gasps. Moans and soft yelps greet her ears; she hasn't realized that they're coming from her. As her body increasingly prepares for release, her legs tingles from the unwanted pleasure. Levels of pleasure increase by the second, driving Cat crazy. Before she had a chance to realize, she came with a vengeance. She screams loudly as the release leaves her.

It felt like torture as the pleasure soars then slowly plummets along with her strength. She falls back on her bed as exhaustion sweeps over her. She doesn't have the strength to move, Wayne gently places her all the way in her bed. He takes off her bra and the rest of his clothes. He turns off the lights and climbs in her bed with her.

Cat was too weak to fight him as he made slow love to her. He took his time with her and whispers how he loves her and wishes _she_ was his wife. Cat's too out of it and recovering from her climax to comprehend what he breathes to her. He spends the night in her room. She wakes up with his head on her chest.

* * *

_Christmas 2009_

Cat POV

"Merry Christmas baby…" mom kisses me. She's been home for four days and brought a lot of presents from Italy for Emmy and me. We're opening our presents now!

"Cat Cat…" Emmy giggles and jumps in my lap. She's playing with my new purse from Milan.

"Emmy…" I called her in a sing song voice. She smiles and plays with my face. After we opened our presents, we got dressed for today. I wore my new dress and mom let me help her with Emmy.

My Uncle Calvin is coming over with Ashley later, I can wait. I haven't seen Ashley since summer. Mom says that Uncle Cal has gifts for us too!

"Where's mom?" Wayne comes in with Emmy and puts her in her playpen.

"In the shower." He says walking in the kitchen.

"Oh…" I guess I'll go to my room until she-

"Where you going?" he says, he doesn't talk to me a lot while mom's here.

"To my room." I should have left when mom left.

"Without my morning kiss?" we don't do this when mom is home.

"Ummm." Wayne corners me by the cabinet and kisses me. "No…"

"Hey, you don't want to get me angry do you?" I shake my head. "You know what happens when I'm angry…" he kisses me again and put his hand in my undies.

"Wayne…"

"Shhh…" he made me touch his pants. "Tonight, don't go to your room. Go to the garage when Cate goes to sleep, understand." I nod. "Behave today…I'll reward you tonight." He takes his hand from my undies and kisses my head.

When I go to the bathroom, I wipe myself. I hate it when he touches me there. Now he wants me to go into the garage tonight. I wish mom would just stay.

When I go to my closet in my room, I find my secret journal in my suit case. Wayne hasn't found it and no one will look into an empty suitcase.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have to be quick, today it happened again. Mom's in the shower and Wayne touched me downstairs. He wants me to go into the garage when mom goes upstairs tonight. I really don't want to but he'll hurt me when moms gone if I don't. Hopefully it won't hurt and only be mouth stuff. I don't like that either but it doesn't hurt like when he puts his part in mine or my bottom._

_Tony's been calling again. He offered me a ride home from school two weeks ago. I had to tell him no. He calls late at night and asks if I could come out, I wish he would stop calling because I can't have Wayne know. _

_Last month he came by when Wayne was working late. We went for ice cream and stopped in a park. We kissed, he said he missed me and he wanted to see if I was ok. I told him yeah, I was. He asked if he could be my friend, I had to tell him no, I was told to stay away from him. Wayne called and said he'll be home after 10 and Tony asked if he could take me to his house so I wouldn't be alone. I don't get a lot of time outside so I said yes. His house is really nice, his mom and dad were gonna be home later and we went up to his room. _

_We ended up kissing again and then…well. Ok, I know that what Wayne does is wrong, but Tony asked really nice. Then we were naked, I saw his part again. He kissed my part and I kissed his. Then he put on a rubber glove for his part, he called it a condom. He said they were for protection and gave me some. _

_I laid down and he got on top of me, then he was really nice putting his part in mine. He moved slow and we kissed. It was so much better than when Wayne does it. It felt…good. I really liked it and he didn't make me or anything. _

_I'm confused though, when Wayne does it slow, I don't want him to. When Tony and I did it slow, I let him. I don't want it with Wayne, but last month, I did with Tony, and they made me feel the same way. My part felt really, __not bad__. _

_What does that mean? Should I…I don't know…it's so confusing and giving me a head ache. _

_I guess I'll get back to Christmas now, Ashley's coming over!_

_Merry Christmas Diary!_

_Cat! _

_December 25, 2009-10:13 am_

"What are you doing?" I jumped at hearing mom's voice. I didn't even hear her come in.

"Hi…" I smiled and hop up. I put my arms around her and we stood there for a few seconds.

"What are you writing?" she asks coming in my room.

"Nothing!" I jumped on my bed and sat on the notebook. Mom laughed.

"Ok ok, come on, I have a surprise for you." She squeezed my cheek.

"Give meeee…a minute." I said and mom laughs. She left my room and I hurried and put my diary back in my empty suitcase then skipped downstairs.

"Ashley!" I yelled running up and hug her.

"Hi Cat!" she said. We played with Emmy and opened more presents. After a while we ate Christmas dinner. Ashley, me and Emmy played with my toys until Ashley had to go.

I'm really going to miss her. She's going to New York with Uncle Cal. Mom says he's a manager of her company there. Mom and I watched them leave our drive way.

"Come on sweet heart, let's go put the food up." Mom says. After I changed my clothes, I came back downstairs and helped mom put the food up and cleared the living room.

"Sweetheart, I'll finish for you." Wayne says coming down stairs and kissing mom. "Emmy is asleep and you only have two more days with us, go to sleep, I'll be up in a little while." Mom kissed him and kisses me on my cheek.

"Goodnight baby." I really wish she'd stay.

"Night mom." I start to finish with the kitchen, Wayne did the living room. He went back upstairs for a while and came back down.

"Cate's in bed…" he came and led me to the garage. We were on the side of his truck away from the door. He turns the light off but I can still see him a little. "I couldn't wait to get you alone…" he kissed me and touched my chest.

"But mom's here…" I said. I don't think I can…do this with mom still in the house.

"Cate is in bed, come here." He says and kiss me, a lot. He opened his pants and made me touch him. I hate this part.

He push me on my knees and I put my mouth on him. This is like being with Tony last month. I wasn't scared when I did this to him. I…I'll just have to think about Tony and then it'll be over.

_I'll just think about him. _

I put my hand around him and moved my head more. Wayne moaned more, he was quiet at first but now he's making more noise. "Just like that…" I can see him looking down on me. "I didn't think you could get any better at this." He his voice was hushed.

Wayne pulled me up and he pulled down my pajama bottoms and undies.

"Grab your ankles…" I reached down and touched my ankles. I felt really opened, he pushed his part in slow. It hurt a little at first but he was slow again. I can hear him suck in his breath through his teeth and out again. I just pretended that he's Tony.

Yeah, it's Tony who's behind me and _not_ Wayne. It feels like Tony, Tony is slow like this.

_I like this…_

Oh my God Tony…this feels amazing! Tony's part isn't going inside mine slow, but not fast either.

_It's amazing!_

Wait…? Am I making that noise?

Wayne…I forgot it's Wayne behind me.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Ahhhh…" Wayne took his part out and I hurried to pull my pajama bottoms up.

"Hey, go straight upstairs." He breathed. His baby ingredients are dripping on the floor. I can feel it on my legs.

"But I have to shower..." I said. He slapped me and kissed me.

"Don't make me angry, I'll hurt you right here, now go straight to sleep." He said in a scary tone. I'll just wait until he's asleep to go wipe myself.

_1:34 am_

I tipped toed to the bathroom down the hall and is really quiet closing the door. Then I wipe myself. It's so icky!

It's dry now, they'll hear the shower running so I just wet a towel and get as much as I can off. I tip toed back to my room and quietly close my door.

I take the card from under my lamp and get out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's really early in the morning. Tonight Wayne made me go to the garage when mom was in bed. He made me do mouth stuff with him. Then he told me to touch my ankles and he put his part in mine. I think I did a bad thing… When he was doing it I pretended I was with Tony. I liked being with Tony and I made noise like Wayne. I felt really dirty and it made me sad. _

_My school nurse says that when someone makes me do it with them, it's rape. I looked it up and it scared me. It said sex that's forced on someone is wrong. Is what I'm doing with Wayne wrong? I hate what Wayne is doing. He didn't even let me take a shower after the garage. I had to wait until I thought that he and mom were asleep. I just got back from the bathroom, I couldn't take a shower because Wayne would hear so I just wet a towel and got off as much baby ingredients as I could. Well, I should get to bed, I'm really tired. _

_Cat_

_December 26, 2009-1:57 am_

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Officer James is an experienced cop. He knows something isn't right, but he can't pursue the situation without proof. Both Cat and Wayne have given him the same story. The only thing he can do is show Cat how to protect herself with records of her own. I think that's a good call for him. _

Wayne has grown desperate enough to risk being caught but assaulting Cat in their kitchen and later in the garage. Cat has reestablished relations with Tony. Being with him is dangerous for her because Wayne doesn't like to share. She feels as though Tony is her only release from Wayne.

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 13: Release

**Chapter 13: Release**

_January 10, 2010_

_SLAM!_

I think Wayne is angry. We just…finished. He and mom got into a big fight before she left. I think he wants her to come home and work here.

They were using bad words. Since mom left Wayne's been taking it out on me. He's rough now and he hits me. It hurts getting out of my bed.

I make sure Wayne is in moms' room when I sneak into the bathroom. I bring my robe with me and quietly open the bathroom door.

This water feels so good. A hot shower makes it like it never happened. Like he never touched me. Pain from my part and my bottom is the only thing that he left. I have to buy air freshener now, because I'm starting to smell him in my room.

When I turn the water off, I listen.

…

_Good… _

Wayne hasn't gotten back up. I tie my robe tightly around me, pick up my night gown and quietly go to my room then softly closing my door. After putting my gown in the hamper, I take my lap top out.

My friend Robbie, he showed me how to protect my papers with a password. I was just thinking that if I can protect my papers for school, I can protect my diaries too.

I need a better place to hide it.

I had a feeling he comes in my room when I'm not here. Sometimes I'd fine the lamp on, or one of my stuffed friends were placed differently, stuff like that. I caught Wayne in my room Friday after school, he had Officer James' card in his hands.

_Flashback_

_"What's this?" he asks quietly and holds up the card._

_…_

_He stood up and walk to me. _

_"What is this?" _

_Uh ohhh…he's angry._

_"I…a card from that Mr. James…" why didn't I hide the card too?!_

_"Officer James? The cop that came here in October?" he asks. I can only nod. Wayne closes my door and led me to my bed._

_"Cat…I need you to tell me the truth. Have you been in any contact with him after October?" _

_"No…I-" _

_"Don't lie to me!" he yells. _

_"I'm not. I promise." _

_"Then why would he give you his card? Hmm?"_

_"I'm sorry, I just forgot I had it." I couldn't tell him the officer told me to write things down._

_"Did he tell you to call him if I hit you? Did he tell you to do something? TELL ME!"_

_I can't help but cry. His hands are around my arms really tight._

_"…no." I squeak out._

_"No? Are you sure?" he asks._

_I nod. _

_SLAP!_

_He slapped me, my face is burning hot to the touch. _

_"If I find out you've told anyone, I'll hurt you. I'll make sure to take your mother, sister and brother away. I'll make sure you get put in foster care because everyone will think you're crazy. They'll believe me!" he growls._

_SLAP!_

_"They'll believe me over you, just like your school nurse, just like that cop. They're going to think you just want attention and send you away. I can make that happen." He hits me in my side and pulls my hair. _

_ He throws me on the bed._

_"Shut up…SHUT UP!" I quiet down as much as I can. When I calm down he looks at my face. "…you're fine." He said quietly. "I mean everything I say. I'll take everything you love, I'll even take you out that school." He says and unbuckles and unzips his pants._

_No…I love Hollywood Arts._

_"Repeat it?" I look up to him as he touches it._

_"You'll hurt mom and Emmy, everyone will believe you over me, and you'll take me out my school and put me in foster care…" I repeated as best I could._

_"Good, now that we got that out the way, show me how much you love me." he says and steps closer to me. _

_I have to do what he wants and put my mouth on his part. _

_"Like in the garage…" he says and touches my head. I put my hand around him and bob my head. After a while he took his part out and lay on top of me. He kissed my neck and my chest. He got up and pulled my pants off. _

_When he gets on top of me again, he…raped me. It's not going fast. _

_He's taking so long and making those dirty sounds again._

_When he finished, he got off my bed and put his part back in his pants. _

_I close my legs and pull my pants back up._

_"I want you for tonight…" he said and slams the door. _

_After a few minutes, I took out my camera and take a picture of my face. _

_It doesn't look so bad. It'll be swollen and red for a day but should be gone by Monday…_

_End Flashback_

That was this past Friday and today is Tuesday almost Wednesday. The swelling went down but I had to wear make up Monday and today for school. Later that night he raped me again in moms' bed.

I've come to terms with using the word _rape_. I thought about it and I should write it in my diary. I hate that word though.

But it happens to me around three times a week. I think I should keep using it.

I had to copy all my diary entries from before into my computer and saved them to my flash drive.

I had to get rid of my other diary. Mom saw me writing in it on Christmas. I tore the pages out and tore them up. It's better with my flash drive. Wayne would never know I have it and I keep it on my key chain. It's a pink and purple unicorn with the USB dock flips in and out. He just thinks it's a toy.

Ok…I need write before I go back to sleep.

_Dear Diary,_

_It happened again tonight. Wayne made me…put his part in my mouth and raped me. He wasn't gentle. He and mom fought before she left and now he hits me again. He punched me in my back and legs. I thought he wasn't going to come in my room tonight, he scared me when I was shaken awake. He comes home angry sometimes and yells at Emmy and me. I'm scared he's going to hit her. _

_So, I told him that I'll pick her up from daycare today, she was so happy to see me. It was hard but I managed to get home around 3:30. I finished homework while Wayne made dinner. It's after midnight now, I'm really tired. Hopefully I don't write in you for a while diary. _

_Cat _

_January 10, 2010-12:22 am_

* * *

January 16, 2010

"Hey, what about this one?" André asks pointing to a second place trophy.

"No, no, no kids. It has to say first place." Sikowitz says, he's standing in one of his poses while behind us. We're in a trophy shop. A month ago the superintendent gave our principle and ultomato.

If sports teams at Hollywood Arts didn't win any games soon, our principle would be fired. Robbie said that the ping pong team is given a minimum $1500 for equipment and stuff. Then Jade said that we could make a team with just the five of us and use the money to buy a first place trophy and the rest can go to us. No one didn't think it was a good idea at first, then more details came and…so we did it.

_He he…_

We've been going to Milan Giardino for dinner. It's really expensive to eat there. We're going tonight.

I mentioned how they have the best lobster potatoes and how we have a really great time there.

We started going there a month ago. I always get the lobster flavored potatoes.

_He he… _

"Just choose the one on the right!" Jady says. We get the one she points out and pay for it. We leave for school in Sikowitz's van.

Hehe, it's so shaggy inside.

"Alright kids, disappear for the rest of the day." Sikowitz says. We don't usually go back to school after our _ping pong_ games hehe.

We get out his van, when I walk around it, YAY! Tony's waiting for me. "Hi!" I say as I come up to him.

"Hey strawberry." He says and opens the door to his car. We're going to his house. Wayne is at work so he won't even know I'm gone. I know I'm not supposed to see Tony again but he makes me so happy. He's not mean like Wayne is and I'm safe around him.

"Thanks for coming to get me." I say as we drive from school.

"It's ok, I like coming to get you." He smiles. He has a really cute smile.

He comes to get me after we choose the trophy. Since I have a few hours to myself, Tony and I use that time to…_be together_. He'll drop me back off at school around 6. That's what time we meet up when we go to the restaurant.

"We're here…" he says getting out the car and opening my door. We go into his house, through the living room and up the stairs.

_Third room on the right!_

"I have a surprise for you." He says putting his arm around me. I wonder what it is! I jump up and down and get excited.

"Really, me?" I wonder what it is! He nods and opens his bedroom door.

"Surprise…"

_OMG…he put velvet sheets and blanket on his bed._

"It's just like my hair!"

"Yeah, I know how much you love the color. So I went out and bought this, I knew you'd like it."

"I love it…" I breathe. I love him so much!

"Me too." We kiss and he takes my clothes off, he picks me up, twirl us around and put me on his bed.

_So soft…_

He takes off his clothes and get in bed with me.

"I love being with you." He says and kisses my neck, hehe, it tickles.

"Me too." He's touching me, it feels really nice. We kiss again and he kisses my neck, _wow_ this feels great.

"So sweet…" he breathes and kisses my chest. He's going down my stomach now and…and…

"Huhn…uhn…" he's amazing.

He kisses me on my belly again and we kiss. I don't care where he just came from, I only want to show him how much I appreciate him being so sweet to me. Now it's my turn to do him. I like to trail kisses too.

I put him in my mouth and bob my head for a while, after a few minutes I just focus on the top part.

Or the head, like he calls it. When I'm done he pulls me up for another kiss. I lay down while he gets the thing from his drawer. He puts it on and gets on top of me.

"Ready baby?" he asks, I nod and he kisses my neck again while he put his part inside mine.

_Ohhh…_

I hold his back and kiss him while he's making me feel nice. He pulls it out and asks me to roll over. I roll over and lay down. His pillow and sheets are so soft. He is putting it in again and…

…

"Hmmm, hmmm, uhhnnn!" I tried to keep quiet but it feels so good. I'm almost at my sunny place. Ohhh almost there…

"Ahhhh…" I'm in my sunny place…and it's _amazing_.

…

"Hmmm…" I feel nice, "Tony?" I ask and open my eyes. He's here, I'm laying on his chest.

I like making him happy, he doesn't hurt me like Wayne does. Tony makes me happy too, he's so nice. I love when I'm in my sunny place with him. I feel so…it's really hard to explain but I love it. Sometime it happens with Wayne. It's not like being with Tony though. When it happens with Wayne, it usually hurts, I would cry and get really scared. Sometimes he hits me doing it. Other times Wayne would be really nice and it doesn't hurt but I still get scared.

But with Tony, I'm happy with him.

"Hey…" he's awake.

"Hi." We kiss again.

"Come here." He pulls me on top of him, "sit here." He says. I'm sitting on his waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax…raise up." I raise up a little and…_ohhh_.

"What are you doing?" I breathe as he put his part inside. Wow it's deep.

_Too deep…_

I suck in my breath, _it hurts_.

"You ok?"

"Yes…" I said closing my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I…I don't want you to get angry." I whispered. He stops,_ oh no_.

"Cat, I won't get angry at you. If I'm hurting you, please tell me and I'll stop, ok?" he said and takes out his part.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would never hurt you." He kissed me again and we ended up making love again. This time slower and I was in my sunny place _twice_…

* * *

**A/N:**_ Wayne is taking his frustration on Cat. He and Cate have been fighting and Cat is in the middle. Also it looks like Wayne found Cat's card. Now he knows he is on someone's radar. _

_I couldn't resist writing the 'Ping Pong" episode. She uses this free time after each 'game' for Tony. It took her by surprise that Tony didn't like it when he was hurting her. She sees that he would never hurt her and wants her to enjoy him as much as he enjoys her. Though it's all about sex with him, Cat loves their time together. Having a choice in sex is a big deal for her. She's forced to sleep with Wayne, she willingly sleeps with Tony._

_Please Review._


	15. Chapter 14: Notice Me

**Chapter 14: Notice Me**

_January 19, 2010_

_Squeak!_

_Squeak!_

_Squeak!_

I'm tired of hearing that noise. It's almost as annoying as Wayne, when he's drunk. Every time Wayne rapes me in my moms' bed, that noise always annoys me. But, sometimes…it distracts me from him. He's so sweaty and it's so icky. He's on top of me again. I hate it when I'm on my back. My legs are staring to ache, my knees are straddling his sides. The hickey Tony put on my neck was really dark. I made sure Wayne sucked there so he can think he did it. That's why the light is out. So he can't see.

_Owww…_

"All fours." He's all out of breath now. I turn and get on my hands and knees. "Don't move." He says as he pushes his part back in. He grabs my waist and pulls me back to him. I can't wait until this is over, then I can go back to my room, shower and sleep.

I hate it when he's behind me, sometimes he hits me on my side.

_Owww…_

…

He crashes on the bed next to me and fall asleep. My arms are really tired and it hurts. Quietly I creep out the bed and out the room. I don't have any clothes on, I hate walking from mom's room without any clothes. It makes me feel…even dirtier.

_Made it to the bath room…._

It's late at night, I think past midnight. I take a deep breath as the hot water soaks my skin. I only shower and bathe with mostly steaming hot water. I'm used to the intense heat now. I hum to myself as I lather up with my favorite body wash. It's Vanilla Yogurt by Camai and it's heavily fragranced. It gets rid of his scent and I don't have to smell him in my room anymore. Carefully I step out the shower and wrap myself in my robe. Before I even open the door, I listen for movement.

…

_Nothing…_

I found out the hard way that running makes too much noise. So now I just quietly walk to my room, and I avoid spots where the floor would creek. After stepping in my room, I make sure there's hardly a click when the door closes. When getting in my bed I take a sigh of relief. I think I need a lock on my door…

* * *

_January 24, 2010_

"Are you sure this is ok?" Tori ask her boyfriend Danny. They've been dating for eight months. He's been pressuring her to move their relationship to the next level after their eight month anniversary. When they're alone, the most he does is kiss her and touches her. Though he's been wanting to go lower than her midriff.

"Of course, you trust me don't you?" he asks breaking from kissing her neck. They're in his room away from the view of his mother, who's hosting a party for a friend. Danny and Tori have recently returned from a date in Sun Valley. They went to a nice restaurant where formal attire was required. They were able to get in because Danny's uncle knows the owner. After they had dinner, both teens watched the sun set from the lowest point. As the sun dips he holds her hand, when the sky slowly turned an orange hue they depart the valley for his home. There, Danny leads Tori to his room and makes her comfortable on the bed.

Though he's only 15, Tori makes 15 in April. During their relationship she felt comfortable being alone with him. However in the recent weeks leading up to their date, he rarely kept his hands to himself. She's found him to be impatient at times but Danny always immediately apologizes to her.

"I trust you…" she breathes as his lips press onto hers. Tori loves Danny, sometimes she questions if he loves her but chides herself for not believing in him. She constantly reminds herself that he loves her and she loves him. As his hands stalk her skirt tails, they slide upwards and Tori experience a touch she'd never felt. She closes her eyes; her breathing is steady as his stroke becomes small thrusts. Tori quivers as she quietly breathes rapid breaths.

Never had she felt this way before, any touch she's ever had was from her mother or her doctor. As the fear of unsettling thoughts subsides, unknown pleasures fill her body for the first time. As the yearn for more strengthens, her hips dance a gentle sway. Danny's arousal grows once he sees Tori's enjoying him. He unbuckles his slacks and begins stroking himself.

He inserts another finger earning himself a choir of moans as Tori's hand placed onto his. She leans back unable to hold herself up. Soft yelps emerge from her lips as heat passes through her body and pools over her chaste womb. New changes form while for the first time, her body prepares for the crowning moment. After a few deep thrusts the initial climax takes place.

A long moan stemming from a yelp that simmers down to a low coo escapes her as the remaining essence slowly guides her from her zenith. Danny pulls away from her, he gazes down on her trembling body. As she struggles to gain her breath, he pulls off her skirt and unbuttons her blouse then carefully takes it off. Next is her bra and lastly her panties are the last article of clothing to come off, rendering her naked.

Danny wastes no time pulling off his clothes and getting into bed with the disoriented fourteen year old. As she comes off her pinnacle of pleasure, she feels Danny's kisses on her neck. Her pulse can be felt on his lips as they press down. He trails kiss after kiss down to her maturing breasts. New waves of pleasure heighten her already aroused body. He makes his way back to her lips as he moves on top of her. He parts her knees and positions his hips between her legs.

Tori readies herself and anticipate him as he reaches between them and guide his erection to her entrance. Slowly he pushes in, only small thrusts for now. Tori take nervous breaths as the deflowering process takes place. She holds onto him as he fills her.

Danny reassures her through soft kisses and whispers of how much he loves her.

The pain, soon joined by a taste of bliss combines into a reaction she begins to endure. As the pain of her hymen tearing slithers away, the ecstasy takes over her body. Her deflowering bring about more moans from them, once they were done, he pulls out of her just in time to release his seed onto her belly. Her own climax soaks the bed beneath them leaving her just as mystified as before. He falls next to her in a heap of tiredness. Tori couldn't survive staying awake this time and joins him in sleep.

…

"Are you alright?" Danny asks Tori as she pulls on her top. She nods in response then puts on her shoes. They woke about ten minutes ago from a forty five minute nap brought on by sex. As soon as Tori woke she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself as best she could with tissue. The contents of his orgasm became sticky when she wiped her stomach with tissue. She decided to get the rest off at home.

"Are you ready?" he stood walking around to the other side of the bed. Again, he receives a nod in response. Tori quietly exits the house with her arms folded under her chest. Danny worries about her as he starts the car and pulls away from his home.

Not wanting to be rude, Tori decided to speak.

"Ummm, thanks for a…thanks for taking me out on a date." Her voice quietly reaches his ears.

"I'm glad you like it." he put his hands on hers rubbing her with his thumb. Tori's mind centered on her parents. Her mother seems to know everything, even when Tori keep things from her. Holly knew her daughters like the back of her hand.

_...but what if she takes one look and sees that we did it…?_

After thinking about it for some time Danny had already pulled in her drive way.

The halt of the car's engine takes her from her thoughts.

"Danny, thanks for…you know." She couldn't say it. It had not yet registered in her mind that she was no longer a virgin. He nods and smile.

"I love you Tori, I just wanted you to know how much." He breathes. Both teens lean in for a passionate kiss. Before they parted, the front door opens revealing her father. Like a gentlemen Danny gets out and opens the door for her then walk her to her father.

"Mr. Vega, thank you for allowing me to take Tori out."

"You're late." Was all the man said. Holly comes behind him and swat I'm on his strong chest.

"Only a half hour…" Holly smiles then her smile flattens "but not again." she warns then takes Tori into the house.

"Yes mam." Danny says before David gave him a nod then watched him back out and leave his home.

"Well, how was it?" Holly asks, Tori went out on many dates with Danny, and she always asks about them. Tori only give a small smile and replies with: "We went to a great restaurant and watched the sun set in Sun Valley." She says to her mother, purposefully leaving out the part where she participated in sexual activity.

"Well good, I'm happy you had fun." Holly kisses Tori on her head and goes to the kitchen. "There's dinner left for you if you're still hungry…" she looks up and sees Tori has already gone upstairs.

While in her room, Tori goes over tonight's event in her mind. After coming to terms with losing her virginity she gets up and takes her robe to the bathroom.

As she showers, she washes Danny's remaining semen from her body. Once she's done, she dries off and goes to her room. She picks out a pair of star patterned pajamas. Before she even puts them on, she takes another look at them.

_Childish…_

At that moment, Tori decided to become more mature. She's no longer a virgin and she decides to not be childish most of the time. As she picks out a simple pair of shorts and a tank top, she nods in approval. Her older sister Trina sleeps in shorts and a tank top; Tori decided to pay more attention to her sister's day to day actions and learn to act mature from her.

As she gets into bed for the second time tonight, she takes a deep breath as a second wave of sleep pulls her into slumber.

From this moment on, Victoria Vega decided it's time to act age appropriate and leave _most_ of the childish ways behind.

Victoria Vega is no longer untouched by a man, but tainted and impure.

* * *

_March 8, 2010_

_Shapiro Residence_

"Happy birthday baby!" mom says after everyone sings the birthday song.

"Thanks mom," I've been looking around for dad but… "where's dad?" I ask her. Her face falls a little and she smiles.

_I've seen that face before…_

"Sweetheart, he says he had a little business but will try to make it before it's over."

"Oh…" I say. She caresses my cheek and hugs me.

"I'm sure he'll make it before the presents."

"Ok." That actually cheers me up. Dad always make it before presents. He's just…in traffic.

_Yeah…traffic._

_9:30 pm…_

"Sweetheart, you know how sometimes dad gets hold up at work." Mom says. I'd believe her if I didn't know he chose to go golfing then to come home on my birthday. My neighbor just happened to see him with his colleagues at a Burbank golf community.

"Yeah I know, sometimes _golf_ is more important." She gasps, I guess she knew. I shake my head and leave for my room.

"Robbie…"

She's actually defending him. "Mom, I'm getting really tired of dad missing out on important days in my life."

"Robbie…your dad just forgot the time." She says, I've heard that so many times.

"Look, I know how I look. I know I'm not athletic, strong, on any sports teams or like any of dad's friend's teenage sons. I made 15 today and _he_ was planning golf when he should have been here celebrating with me."

"Baby, I know…"

"No you don't know! Even my new friends from school came, _and I just met them!"_ André, Beck, Cat and even Jade West. They came. _He didn't._

_Yeah ok so maybe she was forced by Beck but she showed up._

"Calm down Robbie, I know you may see yourself as that but trust me, I know you're going to make something great out yourself. Never allow someone to take you down, you're better that that."

_That…makes me feel better._

I hug her and go to my room. Dad can have his stupid golf.

_Mom's always here when I need her. _

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~ Ω

**A/N:** _This chapter is called Notice Me because it shows how Robbie wants his dad to notice him. How Tori wants Danny to notice her. Please Review. _


	16. Chapter 15: Days

**Chapter 15: Days **

_16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25..?_

Hmmmm. Strange.

It's not a lot that I past 22 days. Usually I'm ready around days 18-20. This...is weird.

I'm on day 25. It's rare that I pass 24, but I'm on day 25. Maybe I counted wrong.

…

...23 24 25. It still haven't come. Maybe my body is changing. Mom says young ladies my age get longer days.

But this doesn't feel right. Just to be safe I'll plant cotton for my moon time.

_Later..._

_Ring dong ring dong riiiiiiiing!_

Finally the bell. It's only the first few weeks of school and I'm already tired and feel worn.

Sikowitz is next but I'm gonna go to the ladies room to check my moon time. It has to be here. It kinda felt like it all day.

...

_Wait..._

...

It's not...but it's day 25. Mom says every 28 days so I have three more days for it to come.

_Ring dong ring dong riiiiiiiing!_

Oh! Warning bell! I'll check again later. I can't wait for Sikowitz, at least I get to relax a little.

I hope he doesn't call me up on stage, I really don't feel like it.

I push the door open and YAY! Robbie!

"Hiiii!" I say happily and sit next to him.

"Hey Cat, how's it going?" we talk for a while and Sikowitz came a few minutes late and started class.

Robbie and I sat in the front, while Tori and Andrè sat behind us and Beck and Jade sat across them.

"Okay class, today we'll start with alphabetical improv. Tori, Cat, André, Jade up on stage!" he said motioning for us to get up on stage.

_Here we go..._

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

I hear my door creek open and close. It's around midnight and Jace is home for the weekend.

I still my body as best I can and keep my eyes shut tightly but I can feel his hands under my covers.

Now my blanket is being pulled back and Wayne's is running his hand on my thigh and under my shirt.

When he touches my breast I jerk away from him.

"Shhhh..." He gets in my bed and pulls the covers over us.

"Please..." I whispered, he kiss my neck and grinds his body to mind.

_I don't want this._

His hand goes into my pajama bottoms and my breath hitch in my throat.

"Just relax." but I can't relax. He's touching me again.

I hate it. I couldn't even look my mom in the eye.

If she had any idea that Wayne...does it with me, I don't think she'll love me the same.

I move my legs to try to stop him but he ended up pulling my pajama bottoms down to my knees and he started kissing me.

Then he pulls me on my stomach and touch me again.

"What did you tell your mother?" he asked kissing my neck. I didn't tell her anything.

"Nothing..." I'm ashamed of myself for not telling.

"Are you sure?" maybe they had a fight when I wasn't here.

"Promise."

"You know I love you, right?" his hot breath made me want to puke.

"Yeah." I nodded looking away from him.

"And what we're doing is natural. I'm just showing you how much I love you." he kissed me and kept touching me.

I just nod and want it to be over.

"You can't tell anyone because I know you enjoy me as much as I enjoy you…" I gasp and look at him.

"What..." it came out as a whisper but I meant for it to be louder.

"When I touch you, you get excited."

_What…_

"No...no I don't." I said sitting up. He took his hand away and wiped it on my shirt. I could never get

excited about being...used by him.

"When I say excited I'm talking about getting wet. You're wet, which means you like it." he smiles touching my face.

"No!" I said loud but he slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up, or else." I nodded.

"It's alright. I know how you feel about me. I love you too." he said pulling my pj's down the rest of the way and taking my shirt off.

I wish it would just stop.

_He pulled his pants down and..._

He wasn't gentle, he kiss my neck while I lay here.

He's pushing hard and I push his chest but he holds my hands over my head.

"You're hurting me..." tears started to fall.

"Hush..." he tried kissing me in my mouth but I turn my head. Then he let my hands go and held my face in place and kissed me. I hated the taste of his tongue.

His lips are disgusting. My bed starts making little noises and he slows down.

_It's almost over..._

He pulls it out getting out of bed. Wayne stared giving me...condoms. He hid them in my undies drawer.

He puts one on coming back to my bed.

"I love you so much..." he said. I don't like this kind of love. It's horrible. "Don't you love me?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I was speechless.

After I opened my mouth to say something and closed it back up, he gets on top of me and...he really wasn't gentle.

I started to sweat and so did he. It was so nasty with him being on top of me.

"Owww..." he went faster and started back moaning and before long he...ugh! I hate it.

Wayne just lay on top of me for a while. When he got up it was almost 2 am.

"Get cleaned up." he said pulling his pants back on and leaving the room I pulled up my pajama bottoms and put my shirt back on.

When I heard my mom's door open and close I left my room for the bathroom.

My bath took almost an hour, I change the sheets and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **

I don't have to guess if that every girl reading this story don't know what Cat is going through. We all know what's happening when 'we're late'. Wayne got careless and now Cat is late. To late for condoms...

Please Review


	17. Chapter 16: Hollow

**Chapter 16: Hollow**

_September 2010_

Cat POV

I press the window down button so the wind can blow through my hair. I've been sick lately and fresh air really helps.

"You okay?" Wayne asks. I nod once and relax. The last three weeks were really crazy. I felt really sick at times and couldn't hold anything down. Especially in the mornings. Wayne watched me a lot, he kept asking questions and always seeing how I was doing. I have headaches and is really tired always. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I got scared, the only other times I felt sick was when I had a cold. Only this time it feels like a different cold. Wayne went out one night a couple weeks ago and came back with a…pregnancy test. I was scared to take it but Wayne read the directions and told me to just tinkle on the stick.

Then we waited five minutes and Wayne shouted a really bad word. I can't repeat it, he stormed out of the bathroom and left the house. Later he came home drunk. When he left I looked at the box and the test.

_I'm having a baby… _

Wayne says he'll take care of the baby, I don't know how I'll tell my mom. She'll be home in a couple weeks.

I hope she believes me...Wayne always says that she wouldn't but she's my mom, she has too.

I've been thinking really hard about telling but...I don't know...

He says he loves me but I don't want him to hurt me.

He was so nervous every time I leave the house. Then when I come home he practically interrogated me about if I told anyone. Then he asks me questions about the baby. It really feels weird though.

_Having his baby._

Mom won't like him anymore.

Then it'll just be me and her again, of course Emily will be there too and the new baby.

_I wonder what it will be..._

I want to have a little girl.

She'll be so pretty, I'll do her hair, paint her nails and dress her in pretty pink dresses. And when she's afraid I'll give her Mr. Purple and we can play together. Last week Wayne took me to a doctor in west LA. She put jelly on my stomach and then put a white wand on me.

It was cold but that wasn't the best part!

I saw the BABY! The Dr. said that it's the size of a sweet pea and that I was almost six weeks.

She gave me pamphlets and prenatal pills and gave me a few numbers for baby doctors.

Afterwards Wayne was really nice, he even took me to In and Out Burger! When we got home he was really nervous!

_It was weird!_

Today we're going to another doctor, but this one is in Thousand Oaks. It takes almost an hour but we finally made it.

"Hello Mr. Grant, how are you?" the receptionist asks. She has a really pretty pink pen, I wonder where she got it.

"Hello Anne." Wayne's been snappy all day. He says after I leave today we can go shopping and buy anything I want!

I can't wait! I'm gonna buy new dresses and new shoes, plus I'll buy some nice little onesies for the baby.

I already bought one, and it's pink!

"Sheila has been waiting for her. Please come to the back room." the lady says motioning for us to go to the back.

I never caught her name.

No one else is here today, it's almost like they were waiting for us.

"Right this way..." a lady who I assume is Sheila says coming from a room.

It looks just like a lab, like a school lab but only so much better.

"Hello young lady, I'm Dr. Sheila and I'll be..."

"Sheila...can I talk to you for a moment?" Wayne says going to the corner.

When she left to talk I look around. It looks so...mysterious here.

"Are you serious?!" Sheila whispered. It was a loud whisper but I could barely hear them.

"So she doesn't even know? Who's the father?" I froze when I hear that. They're talking about me!

_I think they know each other._

"Some kid used her..." no kid used me! He's the daddy!

_He's lying to her!_

"Okay okay, but after this...we're done. I owe you nothing else!" she hissed at him and came to me.

"Alright sweetheart, we're going to do an ultra sound first then...we'll talk ok?"

"Yes Dr." I said and lied back. Wayne said to wear a dress and to make sure I wear comfortable shoes.

She did the same thing the other Dr. did last week.

"Caterina, how old are you?" she asks finishing up paperwork.

"15" I said wiping off the jelly from my belly.

_Hehe, jelly belly..._

When we were done she gave me a gown to put on.

"I'll help you..." Wayne said following me to the dressing room.

"Wayne...she can get undress on her own." Dr. Sheila says, she's right though. I don't want him to watch me get undressed.

_I get enough of that at home._

When I'm done he helps me back on the bed. Dr. Sheila pulled out stirrups and put my feet in them.

"Your toes are very pretty." she said tickling one.

_hehe I like this doctor._

"Alright Caterina, lie back and relax. I'm going to place an IV line in your arm ok?" I nod.

_This...didn't happen last week._

She put the IV in and place a pillow behind my head.

"Alright Caterina you are going to feel really relaxed and feel no pain." she say putting a needle in my arm.

Then the IV started

"Kay..Kay" I feel so...good. I could go like this forever.

Dr. Sheila puts a sheet over me, it's so cold but then I warm up.

_He he...hhmmmm_

This feels so funny. After a few minutes I was out of it.

I feel like I can't talk. It's like a dream but feels so real.

Wayne is supposed to leave the room when my exam is happening but he doesn't.

...

I think I went to sleep. Can't move a lot. Dr. Sheila...she...why are there jars here?

Dr. Sheila has a tube and...and...what is she doing?

What is...I don't think a tube should be down there.

It's so cold. I'm shivering.

What's that noise? I can barely hear. But it's there I know it.

Those jars, I swear they just moved...that tube is coming from one of those jars. But it's moving.

"Shhhh...it's alright. Just relax baby." she says softly.

My insides feels...weird. Like... 's...wrong.

What is she doing? What is she...

...

"Caterina?" I hear her but it takes forever to get my eyes open.

"Cat...come on baby wake up." I crack my eyes open and the lights are killing me. I think I'm dozing...

"Shes out again..."

"Cat. Wake up!" Wayne says. I almost jump up. I feel much better and more awake than before.

My feet where out of the stirrups and I am covered with a sheet. I yawned and swung my legs on the side of the bed getting...

"OW!" I scream falling. Wayne was there and he caught me.

_Owww this hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts..._

I cry as Wayne put me back on the bed.

"Sweetheart, this in normal after the procedure."

_procedure?_

"What are you talking about?" I sobbed putting my hands down there.

"Cat sweetheart, everything is fine now." he said kissing my head and picking me up.

"Be careful Wayne." Dr. Sheila says putting her eye glasses on her head.

Wayne took me to the dressing room and helped me get dressed.

"Why does it hurt...?" I sobbed as he put my dress on.

"It's alright now baby, everything is ok now." he said caressing my cheek and he kissed me.

Like the kind of kiss we have in my room.

Wayne carried me to the bed again and Sheila put some pamphlets in Wayne's hand.

"Read this carefully, Drink lots of water, no work for a few days..." I look at her.

_What is she talking about?_

"Take vitamins, eat a healthy diet and get as much sleep as possible." she went on and on.

I just sat there, tears fell and I started to cry.

"Everything you need is in here." she said referring to the pamphlet.

"What are you saying?" I choke out.

"Sweetheart. You just had an..."

I knew what that word meant. It's a bad word.

I nearly pass out when Wayne caught me and Dr. Sheila got me a cup of water.

I don't remember the ride home. I do remember smacking the water out her hand. I press my forehead against the window as we pass other cars and people.

We stopped at a red light and Wayne looked over at me.

"It's going to be ok..." he touched my leg and leans over to kiss my cheek. I don't acknowledge him.

A butterfly lands on the antenna. I watch it fly off when the light turns green.

He turns to our street and we park in the garage.

Jace is gone and Em's is visiting our aunt.

Wayne picked me up and brought me to my room.

"Are you alright?" Wayne ask me as I lay in fetal position on my bed.

My face is emotionless. I haven't even heard him.

"I know you wanted it...but we couldn't keep it." he says placing his hands on my side sliding it down to my hip. I shook it off.

_I don't want him touching me. He's done enough._

"Why..." I ask him quietly. "Why would you hurt a baby...my baby?" this is the saddest I've been in my entire life.

"You know why..."

"So you wouldn't get caught...?" I ask starring in space. I knew what we did was wrong.

It's not like I want it. But if I put up a fight he would force me and it's so much more painful that way.

I thought my baby would save me...

My mom would have made him leave and Em's, the baby and me would have her all to ourselves.

And now it's not...inside me anymore. Which means when I get better, I'm gonna be fair game again.

I hated myself every time he left my room after. He made me feel so dirty...so bad.

When it start I would scream and fight because that's what mom told me to do when someone tries to hurt me.

But I never thought Wayne would hurt me and no matter how much I fought he easily won and ended up...raping me.

_God I hate that word..._

I stopped fighting him so he wouldn't hurt me.

It went quicker if I didn't fight and just let him...do whatever he wants.

I don't care anymore anyway.

He makes me feel like a dirty person when he buys me gifts and things he knows I need.

I hate him so much...mom says its bad to hate people but I just can't help it and after today, I just don't care.

"Cat, the love I have for you...a lot of people just wouldn't understand." He's touching my cheek.

"I would not have told anyone..."I sobbed to him. "you could have let me keep it, I didn't agree to killing it!" I scream the last part.

He stands up and run his hands through his hair.

"And what would you have said when everyone found out.?!"

"Anything you wanted me to ..." I cry harder beating my pillow.

"Look, what's done is done! Let just move pass it." how could he just move pass killing his own baby!

"NO! You RAPED me and murdered my baby!" I screamed at him.

He did what he does best and slapped me.

I shoved my head in the pillow and cried.

"Look at what you make me do!" he yelled. I kept crying.

And before I knew it I cried myself to sleep.

…

I awake to Wayne coming in my room with chicken noodle soup and orange juice, my favorite sick food. It's night time now, I guess I slept all day.

"Eat..." was all he said and sat my tray down. He left without another word. I took a spoonful and place the tray aside.

Gently, I got up and went to my desk and searched the web for... I can't even say that word.

After reading how to take care of myself and read up on other women's experience I finally closed my laptop. I went back to my bed and ate my cold soup.

I took off my dress and shoes and my bra and panties.

_I'll never wear this again._

These clothes will only remind me of today and put them in a plastic bag and threw it at the back of my closet.

A hot shower was next on my list and I made sure it was hot. After drying off I read a little of the pamphlet _Sheila_ gave me.

I know hating people is bad but that woman took my baby from me. She and Wayne murdered my baby...

As far as I'm concerned their both on my list.

I didn't even know I'm crying. My tears soak the front of the nightgown I just put on.

Before I get in bed I opened my dresser drawer and took out the sonogram I got last week.

My baby was five weeks old when this was taken. It was six weeks today.

More tears came and I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

I collapsed in my bed ignoring my lower pain and cry into my pillows.

After calming down...depression willed its way into me.

I felt like dying. I want to be with my baby...my little boy or precious daughter.

Wayne already said I can't go to school for a week. That's means Jade or maybe my new friend Tori will bring my homework to me.

Maybe Robbie will bring me my favorite cupcakes.

How will I tell them, should I? Maybe if...

One day this will come out and I'll either be labeled as a liar or prove my abuse.

Turning my head from my pillow I saw my laptop.

_Maybe..._

Carefully getting up, I turning on the webcam to my laptop and press record.

I'm not going to put on makeup or anything. I just need to do this. Even taking a deep breath hurts now.

_Hi, My name is Caterina Valentine._

_And...today I just had an...a..abortion_

_It was my stepfathers'._

_Ever since I was eleven, he's been hitting me._

I take another deep breath for this next confession...

_He began...raping me when I was fourteen. It happened in my moms' room._

_He's been raping me ever since and today he murdered my baby without my consent..._

I added a few more confessions and take out the disc.

My closet has many hiding places. I hid the disc in a shoe box. I'll find somewhere better later, I'm just too tired to do anything.

My bed feels good right now. Gently laying on my side proves better than my back or stomach.

I took the medicine a little while ago so the pain should go away soon.

No matter how much pain I'm in, it doesn't hurt more than the emptiness.

The hollowness is killing me...

I feel numb to anything and like those women on the Internet, the depression is already setting in.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Wayne realized he messed up and got Cat pregnant. The saddest part is the child is a child of rape. She was so happy, her hopes were very high. For Cat, the child meant no more pain, no more abuse. She'd get her mother back again. Just one trip to the clinic crushed her hopes. For Wayne, the child meant he was going to get caught. He made the easy decision to kill the child with the assistance of a friend who happens to be an abortionist. Dr. Sheila was under the impression that Cat was used by a boy, she performed an abortion without Cat's consent unknowingly destroying evidence of rape. _

_Cat now sees that some people are monsters. Wayne and Sheila took the only thing from her that would have been her salvation. That child would have been her freedom. It would have meant that it would have been just the girls again, with no Wayne. No, she doesn't see a way out for herself and truly feels alone. The emptiness she feels will linger but Cat is a strong girl. She will over come this._

_Please Review._


	18. Chapter 17: Souless

**Chapter 17: Souless**

Wayne hasn't touched me since he...since the baby. When my mom came home two weeks after, I couldn't look her in the eyes. I spent most of my time with my friends, Jade and I went out. Sometimes when I'm with Jade I feel better. I know I'm supposed to be with mom, but I told her I'll give her and Wayne alone time. I just want to be away from Wayne.

That was three months ago and mom's coming home again in two days for Christmas. Jace can't be here because he's on a camping trip with his supervisor and friends from his boys' home.

It's hard not having the baby inside me.

I hated lying to my friends about being sick for a week.

It's gotten to the point where lying comes easily.

_Ugh!_

Now when I look at the little pink onesie I get sad...

I would have been four and a half months pregnant. I don't spontaneously cry anymore. I cry sometimes and it's mostly when I hold the onesie.

And almost every time I hold the sonogram.

I can't wait until my mom gets home, I just want to cuddle. The last time she was here I barely saw her and it still hurt from the...thing.

For a while it hurt to see pregnant women. Sometimes it was just too...

_my door opened a little._

Wayne and I are here alone and I know it's him.

He comes into my room. I can hear him breathing.

I hide my face with my blanket as he comes into view.

"Cat." I can feel him sit down.

"I don't want too..." I really don't.

These three months without him touching me, it felt like it was before he started.

He don't look angry. Maybe he'll leave me alone.

But that isn't the case as his hand goes up my shirt.

"I miss it too." I could barely hear him but I heard it.

How dare he speak of the baby.

_My baby._

"We didn't have a choice..." I sat up a little moving his hand from my breast.

"We _did_ have a choice! You stole that choice from me the moment you took me to see _Sheila_!" that came out really loud.

I guess he didn't care because only he and I were in the house.

Emily is with our aunt until mom comes home.

I should have known he was going to try something after letting her visit our aunt.

_Now I feel stupid._

"I did what I had to do."

"No you didn't." I said as the pain of it all came back. "you did what you _wanted_ to do. I would have done anything if it meant I could keep it." tears slips down my face and onto my chest.

"And what would you have told your mother?!" he stood from the bed and standing a few feet away then faced me.

"Anything! I would have said it was for a guy or something! But you killed it. You murdered my baby!" I yell at him.

"I'm hurting too! It was my child! I was the father!" he yelled back coming closer to me. "The thing that hurts the most is that I hurt you for my own selfish needs. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do..." he look really sad.

"I love you..." he sat by me again. I hugged my knees. I knew he wouldn't leave without...it.

He pats my knee and runs his hand up by leg then pulled at my shirt.

He gently took it off throwing it over the foot of bed. He leaned in and kissed me. Usually he wouldn't be this gentle but with the baby and everything, I guess he doesn't want to force me.

I don't have a bra on and covered myself with my arms.

"Come here..." he whispers taking one of my arms and pulling me closer to him. He kiss my neck and takes my other arm away from my chest and I'm completely exposed.

His kisses moved down to my neck and he...kissed my breasts.

I don't like it but I can't get his words out of my mind when he said I get excited.

I don't. I really don't. I don't want it. But...I can feel myself..._react_.

Authors' POV

"Lie back." he said softly and pushed her back against her bed.

"It's alright..." Cat closed her eyes and turn her head from him but he slid his hand under her chin and kiss her.

It's not a kiss Cat wanted from him. His tongue went into her mouth but he kept her face to his.

"Kiss me." he demanded in a whisper as he kissed her again. Cat timidly opens her mouth and kissed him.

She has never felt dirtier than that moment.

His hand went down her stomach and into her pajamas causing her to inch back.

She gasps as she felt him touch her.

"It's ok, you don't have to be ashamed. We love each other and this is how I show that I love you." he said as Cat wipes a tear from her eye. Wayne is under his own illusion and believing that Cat loves him as he does her.

She does feel ashamed that he's doing this. He makes her feel nasty and she wants it to stop.

She grabs at his hand but he removes it with his other hand and keeps molesting her.

He push her legs apart and kiss her while she squirmes under him.

"Hmmmm." Cat groaned not realizing it and gasped as she covers her mouth.

She mentally curses herself making such a sound, especially with _him_.

Cat can't help the short but quick breaths that came from her.

"No...stop." it came out as a moan and she tries to push his hand away but he keeps it in place.

Finally he took it away and Cat pulled up her pajamas fastening the strings tightly and moving away from him.

"It's alright, shhh...it's ok. I knew you love me the way I love you." he whispered taking off his own pants. He's naked underneath.

Cat has nowhere to go and she knows it. She can scream all she likes but he would have shut her up before she had a chance.

He pulls her pajama strings and pull them down with her underwear slowly.

Now their both naked.

Wayne got out of bed looking in her dresser drawer and taking out a condom, then getting back into Cat's bed.

He looked at her and ran his hands up her legs pulling her to him by her knees so he would be between Cat's legs.

Then he began to run his hands up and down his member playing with himself and groaned a little then puting the condom on.

Cat turns her head again as he got on top of her.

She completely expects him to not be gentle with her but he was just the opposite.

He was gentle, he kissed her in her mouth and started to push into her.

_It wasn't like before...this time it's more...__not__ painful._ Cat thinks to herself.

She needed to hold something, anything so she grabs the sides of her twin bed.

Then _they_ kissed. Her hands pulled on the mattress and slides to his shoulders.

"H_hmmmmmm_..." she moans as he bites at her neck sucking on her. Then he goes to her breast again.

Cat haven't felt like this before. She's confused as to why does it feel...like this. She's used to Wayne being rough but she's never felt like this.

Cat can hear her own pants as she feels something's happening inside her. His hips moves quicker and she gets louder...so does he.

She's sweating and he sweats all over her while he fondles her breasts.

Cat makes long low yelps every time he pushes into her.

He moans too.

_This feels...it feels so...no..._

_Why does it feels so different then before._

_Why are my hips moving!_

_This can't be happening. No._

Cat's mother popped into her mind. In their girl talks Cateland said when Cat's older she will _please_ her husband in the bedroom.

Then she realizes that Wayne is making her feel really different.

_I'm enjoying him!_

She didn't even noticed.

_No_!

Her body took control and naturally responds to Wayne as if they were having consensual sex.

Cat stops panting and push at his chest unwrapping her legs from around his waist.

"Baby, what's wrong." he pants slowing down.

"Get off me." Cat cried as tears wells in her eyes.

"Shhhh." he shushed her and kept moving not bothering to stop her from hitting him.

Cat cries even harder and push more at his chest as this _dirty_ feeling increased.

She feels an overwhelmed sensation as she's inwardly fighting herself.

"No..." subconsciously her legs tighten around him as her breath hitched in her throat. She felt like she had no control over her body and beats his chest.

Cat feels herself instantly energizes, she couldn't get enough air as she felt herself explode. She's so confused and he moves faster as all her strength and the energy she had left quickly fades from her body.

Cat's couldn't help but bring her arms around his shoulder and her legs tightens around his waist as her climax still continues to leave her body.

She takes heavy breathes and grinds her body to Wayne not understanding the pleasure derived from the rape that is occurring.

Cat isn't experienced in anything involving being touched by a man. Especially her stepfather, so she doesn't that there's actually a line between forced and wanted pleasure.

This is the first time she didn't endure the pain that comes with being raped. He isn't slapping her or holding her down assaulting her. He isn't forcing her to do unspeakable things that she couldn't even write about it in her diary.

Cat lies there, her legs straddle his waist as his continued assault quickens.

Then he moaned really loud and collapse on top of her his climax entering as he stays still holding her down until her finishes.

"Get off me!" she sobbed.

_Why'd I do that. Why did I...like it. What's wrong with me!_

She covered her breasts crying and sobbing.

_Instead of being forced he...didn't force me. But I didn't want it._

_I usually let him but it never was like this before._

_It's not supposed to be like this!_

Wayne slowly got up and took himself out of her.

She hurries out of her room and into the bathroom and falls on the floor. Tears stung her face and she pressed her back against the wall hugging her knees.

The door came open and Wayne stood there naked.

"Come back to bed...I'm gonna sleep with you tonight." he sounds like nothing just happened. "Why did you run off?" he asks and she couldn't bring herself to answer him.

_I feel so embarrassed, dirty and ashamed. I feel like a...whore._

"I...I'm a pervert." she sobs with her face in her knees.

"Cat you're not a pervert. I love you and this is my way of showing you." he tried to explain his pervertive ways.

_Is that supposed to make me feel better? _she inwardly snapped.

Being told I love you by your stepfather isn't a good thing. She knows what she just did is not good at all, it never crosses her mind that her body had a natural response.

"Come on, we're not done." she looks up at him and she shook her head slowly.

"Please...I don't want to." I sobbed.

"It's ok, I'll make you feel good like last time." she grew disgusted with him. "Get up!" he said forcefully and taking her hand almost dragging her from the bathroom.

He walks pass her room and brings her straight to her mothers' room. She stops at the door seal and he pushed her in. Cat could feel the stickiness on her legs and up her thighs.

"I want us to sleep here tonight." she shook her head no and he came from behind her and picked her up. Then he drops Cat on the bed.

This reminds her of the first time he hurt her.

"No..." she cried but he grabbed Cat by her foot and pulled her to him to where her back is facing him.

"Just relax." he said and then he pushed Cat on all fours and pushed himself into her.

Cat stops fighting and let him take her becuase she don't want to get hurt.

This is so different from her room, he's rougher now.

"Please...it hurts." she cried and he slowed down and fell on top of her in the bed.

He moved fast and Cat grabbed for the sheets as he almost crushed her with his weight. After a while she lay there waiting for it to stop or that he would get tired.

It happened again. He moved fast and faster and he moans loud as he smash his waist to hers and then collapsing atop her.

After he rolled away, Cat got up and ran to the bathroom locking the door. She took a scalding hot shower.

She knew he didn't use protection the second time and she desperately tried to get as much of him out of her.

After she changed the sheets she prayed that he wouldn't come back. She got out her computer and typed "forced sex" in the search engine and stayed up all night reading. Eventually she came across a website that allowed people to tell their stories.

After reading until four in the morning Cat comes across an article. It's about an orgasm during rape. She read the article and search the Internet for orgasm during rape.

She read and discovered that it's actually possible that a person can get excited and have an orgasm during a rape.

She read that it doesn't matter if no consent was given, your body doesn't know the difference.

She felt a little better when she read that. Though she still feels dirty and it ate her up that she couldn't tell anyone. She took solace in the fact that it wasn't her fault.

* * *

**A/N:** _Wayne is a soulless man. He lives in his own illusion that Cat loves him the way he loves her. He's beginning to live in his own sick reality. To answer the Guests' question, let me first thank you for enjoying my story. I know Cat's story is much of the same events. The chapters that I'm posting now are informing the readers of the backgrounds on the girls. After a few more chapters the story arch will change, Trina, Robbie, Jade and Cat will all have their turns in sharing with the readers._

_Thank you,_

_Please Review._


	19. Chapter 18: One Of Our Own

**Chapter 18: One Of Our Own**

_November 26, 2011_

_Long Beach, California_

_Trina POV_

_I am definitely breaking up with that asshole!_

The wind picks up blowing her dress a little. "Come on!" she willed the bus to get there but like always, Long Beach bus lines took their sweet leans on the large cement beam folding her arms waiting patiently...

"Hey, you got the time?" a smooth voice asks from behind her. She shook her head barely looking at the shadowed figure.

"No, I left my cell phone in _my ex boyfriend's_ car." she says turning around. She didn't see his face but a black hoodie he wore becomes obvious. Trina's attention goes right back to waiting for the bus. A few minutes went by and she begins to hum, believing she was alone she sings under her breath. The stranger walks a little ways back and turns around.

_She's alone..._

The stranger gazes at Trina secretly admiring her slender figure. Her long legs and smooth curves entice him as his member begins to firm. Her short mid thigh dress does her no favors as the stranger admires her beautiful tan skin. Inside, he fights himself on whether or not to take a chance on this young woman.

_It's her own fault for standing at a bus station that's nearly deserted…those legs…_

Slowly he slinks closer to her as her quiet singing reaches his ears.

_You know I flaunt cha, cuz girl I really want cha  
And you lookin' nice, got me cooler than a bag of ice  
Now freeze, freeze, freeze, now go  
Drop it fast and move it real slow, oh!  
What?!_

_You smell so fruity  
I'm a pirate and you're my booty (arg)  
So move it in close  
And let me have my daily dose (uhhh)_

_Girl, I've been thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me,  
Whatcha think about it?_

The demons inside proved themselves lethal by overwhelming his moral senses. Quickly he pushes her to the stone beam. His hand covers her mouth as he presses his body to hers, holding her down. Fear and panic engulfs her as he roughly twists her left arm behind her so she wouldn't get away. Trina screams at the sudden impact. She begins to cry as he ravishes her breasts squeezing them. He reaches down under her dress and rips her panties down to the middle of her thigh and loosens the strings of his black sweat pants.

She gasps as she feels his member on her legs, when he pushes her legs apart Trina cries out in fear as it hits her.

_She's being raped._

All the self defense her father taught her and the training she put herself through was nowhere to be found as her mind instantly goes blank. Complete and utter fear washes over her as she realizes struggling is nearly impossible.

The mysterious man shoves himself inside of her ripping her hymen causing blood to leak onto his sweats and down her thighs.

Pain from his assault quickly spread through her body. He's hurting her at every thrust as he rapes her. Never before has she had anything inside her for sexual purposes. A mixture of pain and pressure sends more tears from her eyes. Through her pain she can feel the sticky warmness in her middle slowly descend down her thighs.

She screams and bites against his hand but to no avail, tears of pain runs down Trina's face. She tries screaming again but his hand is tight around her mouth crushing her lips against her teeth. The man's hips jerk back and forward stabbing Trina with his member. His aggressive assault causes him to put his other hand on the beam to support himself.

Her screams are deafening but the man's only mission is to score, to have her and for this moment to last.

"Please..." Trina begs as her rapist relentless attack continues. Her begging falls on deaf ears. The assailant groans and grunts as he pushes himself deeper. Trina sobs as his tongue licks her ear while he whispers to her.

_"You're so good..."_ over and over again as he bites and suckles her neck forming an unwanted hickey. She stands there paralyzed with fear as he sticks his hands between her legs and fondles her roughly. His nails dig into her sensitive area causing another flow of blood. Suddenly he dangerously slams himself into her while he's groaning louder. As quickly as it started, the stranger stops and presses his body to hers.

Trina whimpers when she feels the hot fluid shoots into her body and run down her legs. Trina shudders as she feels disgusted and humiliated, she knows exactly what just happened. Shame washes over her as he quietly moans while kissing her neck. He rips open the front of her dress and squeezing her breasts again.

She had a first hand experience when Jackson took her to his home once after a date. He talked her into getting undressed while he touched her and had her touch him. He showed her what happens when he _pleased_ himself and she made him take her home afterwards.

Before long her wish is granted as he pulls out of her and she falls to the dirty ground. Her ripped panties are left around her thighs stained in her own blood and his fluids. She hears her attacker run away but she's too afraid to move. She shivers from the cool November breeze; she's even too scared to cover her exposed chest. Trina lies there, broken, bleeding and sobbing, the scene darkens until Trina falls into a faint brought on by shock.

…

…

Trina slowly comes to consciousness and wakes up to someone touching her. Trina screams at the touch only to find it's a woman who is talking on the phone.

_"She's awake! That was her screaming!"_ the woman cried as she talks to 911 dispatch. Trina slowly tries to get up and tries to walk but the woman doesn't let her.

"Please! Stay here the cops are on the way!" the woman assured. Trina's eyes well with tears as she whimpers at the sound of the siren getting louder.

_No..._

She feels so embarrassed to be found like this. And it's worst that her father will soon hear about this. She doesn't want this to be just another thing for him to hold against her. She can't bear the thought of him reprimanding her for not fighting back hard enough. They had just had an argument and she doesn't want this to be thrown in her face.

Before she knew it, three paramedics surround her. They're asking questions.

_Can you tell me what happen?_

_Who did this to you?_

_What was his race...?_

Question after question sent fear penetrating her spine. She only wants to go home and wish that she's dreaming.

"Unresponsive..." one paramedic mutters checking her pulse and other vitals. They have no idea that they are helping the daughter of one of their own.

_LA's finest._

Their hands are cold as they poke and prod her. She shivers as they finally place her on the gurney. The female paramedic looks at her sadly, then placing a white sheet over her. She tries to move her legs but realized that her soiled panties are still around her thighs.

Another wave of questioning soon takes place. This overwhelms her and she faints again.

…

The next thing Trina remembers are cold hands touching her. She could sense bright lights through her eye lids. Her dress is being cut off by scissors and her legs being pulled apart. Suddenly Trina wails in fear as her eyes burst open nearly being blinded by the bright light above her. The nurses try to calm her down but she tries to move away. She's held down and feels trapped; this is reminding her of the bus station.

"Please..." she wheezes. "Don't hurt me." she says more clearly. A nurse softly caresses her head.

"It's alright sweetheart." the nurse coos softly to her. Trina relaxes and sees them clearly now. She sees that she's in a small room with a long azure curtain pulled for privacy. Pink and blue clad nurses move about with machines everywhere. Trina realizes she has an IV in her arm and moves to remove it but a male nurse stops her causing her to jump.

"Don't touch me!" she yells causing the people outside to momentarily stop.

"I'm sorry young lady, but your IV needs to stay in." he says kindly. Trina nodded slowly but still feared him.

"I don't want to be around men." she whispers. The male nurse nods in understanding and leaves the room with two other males.

_Female nurses quickly took their places._

"It's alright dear, you don't have to be around the male staff. I completely understand." a nurse says nods as she lays her head back.

"You were brought in ten minutes ago and were rendered unconscious. We place fluids in through the IV to make sure you're ok." the nurse began. Trina only nods. "Can you tell me what happened?" the nurse asks kindly.

Trina turns her head not willing to say anything. Fear, pain and embarrassment almost share an equal part in her silence. The nurse quietly realizes that the young lady before her may in fact be _young_. She studies Trina's features and grows sad. Trina's dress and make up made her look like she was in college but it was just the opposite.

"How old are you?" the nurse asks feeling sorry for her. Her own daughter is a few years older than Trina.

"17..." Trina chokes out as the events of the night slowly come back to her. The nurse instantly felt sorry for Trina, she has seen her share of hurtful crimes but the worse may be in front of her.

Trina wasn't her first but she is the youngest so far.

"I know this must be painful for you." she began as she eased her hand in Trina's.

"But you have to be strong, someone young as you being raped..." Trina couldn't hear any more. Just the sound of that word sours her stomach. Tears well in her eyes and she sobs hating herself for being so weak. She shudders at the very thought of a stranger forcing himself on her.

She was supposed to be home, not in a hospital being treated for..._rape_. She couldn't even say the terrible word in her mind let alone out in the open.

"It will be alright." the nurse assures her as she caresses Trina's hair.

"No it won't..." Trina softly trails off. Warm tears roll down her face while slowly turning cool.

She's thinking about her father and his temper when he hears of it. She could just imagine how furious he would be.

_"Didn't I tell you to stay in the house while we where away!_" she imagines him screaming at her. She can see her mother crying close by with Tori consoling her. _"You went out with that boy again and look what happened!"_ she sees him picking up a vase and smashes it to the floor where it shatters to a thousand pieces. More tears fall as she shakes her head.

"He can't know." she sobs more forcefully. The nurse grows confused as to _who_ can't know?

"Who can't know?" she asks as Trina shakes her head and breaks down. In truth her father would never blame her for what happened. He would have consoled her and went after the pervert who hurt his daughter. Her and her father's recent arguments deeply clouds Trina's judgment.

"I just want to go home." she cries into the pillow that was given to her.

"I know dear, but we need to make sure you're alright first." the nurse says.

"Will you tell me your name?" Trina didn't think she had to do all of that. She just wants to go home, take a scalding hot bath and lock herself in her bedroom. She didn't want to use her real name. The first name that came to mind was her backup name.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Trina was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She and her parents are arguing over her behavior and she allows that to cloud her judgment. She really thinks her father would get angry at her and instead of going to him for help she fears him. She believes he will only get angry at her, on the contrary he would have consoled her and tell her he loves her. He would chase the asshole who raped her to the ends of the earth. Trina can't see that, not now anyway._

_To answer the questions of some anonymous reviewers (because they don't have an account), Cat's secret will come out. Jade's story line will continue and for the person waiting for Trina's story line…you've just read it._

_Please Review. _


	20. Chapter 19: Clara Houston

**Chapter 19: Clara Houston**

The nurse readied herself to ask again before hearing Trina mumble "_Clara Houston_." No one knew Trina made that name up and no one will ever know it's really her if that name got out. She and her friend Lindsey got fake ID's for when she goes to clubs in the city. Though Trina doesn't go as much as her friend, she still kept the ID around.

"Alright Clara, my name is Susan." the nurse introduces herself. "Do you know your blood type?" Susan asks hoping to keep her talking.

"Type A..." Trina trails off not wanting to talk further but knew she had to.

After a host of questions and lies to protect her identity Trina sees another nurse placing a small metal tray near her with long swabs, paper bags and a host of other things. Two nurses came to her and kindly ask her to put her feet on stirrups. She did and soon they turned the light off. A blue light shines on Trina slowly studying her body as it stopped in her middle.

Little whites spots began to glow as the light moved to her legs.

"Alright Clara we will need you to turn around for us ok?" with Susan's help Trina did as told and the blue light scanned her backside. She heard one nurse gasped and Trina couldn't help but cry into the pillow.

Soon the light was turned back on and Trina turned on her side since it hurts to lie on her back...

"Clara I know this is bad, but because you are an underage child, a rape kit is required without your consent." Susan says softly.

Trina only nods not really thinking about it. Minutes later Susan carefully talks Trina into letting her cut off the rest of her dress. It was placed in a bag along with her soiled panties.

She let's Susan reach behind her and unclasp her strapless bra also placing it in the evidence bag. Trina shields herself with her arms as she felt a little better without her bra on, the tightness around her chest immediately lets up. After her clothes were placed away, a nurse came to clip and scrape under her manicured finger nails placing the scrapping and nails in separate jars. The nurse swabs her mouth and takes a saliva sample. Then proceeded to swab her gums and inner cheek.

Trina cringed as the nurse explained that they would need to swab her body.

She let them drag the swab on her skin while she shook in fear. Trina stares into space, her mind blank as her situation feels oddly like a dream…

_Unreal…_

"Clara...?" Susan says gaining her attention. "We need to swab your vaginal area for evidence." she says as Trina eyes surrendered more tears. She lied back on the bed as they swabbed her for _his fluids_. Trina knew they'd find it. She felt sticky between her legs, it made her feel disgusting. Like a _whore_. She felt so dirty and blames herself for being weak.

Her father sometimes brought home some cases from work. Some of them would be about rape. Trina would hear him ramble on about _this_ girl, _that_ girl, _or_ the pervert who raped them.

She thought nothing of it then, but now she realize her dad is sometimes around people like them..._people like her._

She winces at the feeling of yet again something invading her personal area. After they were done, they did the routine hair combing that resulted in a little dust from the ground. Trina quietly whispered to Susan that he licked her ear and sucked her neck.

Susan made sure they swabbed there. As did the vaginal swab, the rectal swab humiliated Trina. She couldn't look anyone in the eye after she got back on the bed.

"The exams are done Clara. It's ok now; they won't need anymore from you." Susan said and continued. "Since you're so young we will need a parent to come for you. You weren't found with any identification and you need someone to ID you." she said.

Trina nods not knowing what to do. She just wants to leave and feels too ashamed to even make that phone call. Susan quietly came back with a cup of water and a small while pill.

"Clara, this pill helps prevent pregnancy." she says as she holds it closer to Trina. "It'll only work 75% of the time and has a 25% window of a possible pregnancy."

She nodded and took the pill then drinks the water. Not long after, a nurse came in with two syringes. "Clara, these are for preventing STDs and HIV." Susan says while the other nurse sat the syringes down. Trina nods and receives the shots in her body.

"Okay, now you will feel a little woozy from the shots, so you'll be tired. Once we are done here you'll receive a room. Okay sweetheart?"

"Trina nods and lies back. Despite the pain from her middle, she promises herself a little cat nap to allow the medicine to set in. In the quietness of the room she prayed that _he_ didn't give her a disgusting infection or disease or got her pregnant.

She didn't know what to do with a baby. Especially if she didn't know who the father was.

After four hours in emergency a male nurse came back with the $150 Trina had in her bra. He spoke quietly with Susan and she took it to Trina.

"The police say you may have this back sense it wasn't touched." Susan hands her the money. Trina took it and held on to it, she left her purse with her boyfriend after the fight so this money was all she had. Before long a sexual assault crisis counselor came in. She sits down near Trina with a folder, a pamphlet and a bag of changing clothes. A Long Beach police officer accompanied her for Trina's statement.

"Hello Ms. Houston, my name is Wendy and I am told that you were assaulted not long ago?" she kindly asks. Trina nods as she hugs her knees. The officer is male and Trina dared not to look at him. They began to speak and the counselor got her to talk and tell her everything.

After she gave her statement the officer left them alone. Wendy walks her through the healing process and gives her the folder that has the information of crisis groups, rape centers, other counselors and more.

"Thank you." Trina mumbles and accepts the clothes that were given to her.

_They were simple._

Only a pair of regular denim jeans, a white t-shirt, a bra and panties. She would have to settle with the hospital slippers for now. They took her shoes as soiled evidence. Susan came back to the room and asks Trina about her parents' information and Trina froze.

"They're not at home." she says wishing they would go away. Another nurse came and informed Trina that it's required that a victim of sexual assault be admitted for a 24 hour observation stay. She asks Susan can she call her parents tomorrow instead of tonight. Trina's under extreme stress but forms an idea. Susan allows it seeing that shift change is in two hours at 6, and maybe she would have better luck with her newest patient then.

_5:45 am..._

Trina took her shower in the new room she was given and put on her clothes that was given to her. Flashes of what happened hours ago made her vomit. As she heaves and gag she hears something hit the toilet bowl and sees that it was the white pill she was given. She flushes the toilet and leaves the bathroom forgetting about the partially dissolved pill.

Trina plans on leaving quietly and taking a taxi home. She'd gotten this far and wouldn't allow her father or mother to find out about her nightmarish evening.

_$50 bucks should be able to get me home by 6:30 with good traffic. Maybe not much traffic at all sense it's so early in the morning. _

She thinks to herself. Having a cop for a father, she's heard how victims and criminals slipped from the cops at the hospitals. Sometimes the hospitals are described as the _fairgrounds_ due to the fact that it's easy for a cop to loose a criminal.

David would be unsettled if a person slipped from him, and more than enough people involved in crimes slips away when not watched carefully.

_Shift change..._

All Trina wants to do is leave Long Beach, never come back and go home and take a hot scalding bath. She just wants to forget about it ever happening and just cuddle with her mother. Trina realizes it's now or never when the halls grew quiet. After a reassuring deep breath, she peaks out the door seeing no one in the halls. Everyone is most likely getting settled in or preparing to leave work. Trina yanks off the hospital bracelet given to her and summons the courage to move.

_If criminals can escape from the hospital, than so can I._

She casually walks toward the nurse's station and sees no one who was there when she was being admitted. Trina musters up the best smile she could and gracefully pass the nurses station heading for the nearby elevators. She provides a small smile as they briefly make eye contact.

_Ding_

The doors open and Trina stood there.

_Is this really happening? _She asks herself as a man walks pass her.

Quickly she run in, the man look at her quizzically and watches the doors close. Once closed Trina slid down to the floor and sobs. The elevator hasn't moved and she quickly presses G and was brought to the ground floor. The doors open again with various hospital staff walks about.

She hurries outside to search for a taxi. She finds one and decided to run up to it, Trina froze when she saw it was a _man_. Then she realized most taxi drivers in California are guys.

She stares at the man for a minute until he decides speak.

"Miss, are you going to get in?" he asks. Trina knew this was her only chance before someone figured out she was gone. She nods slowly and cautiously opens the back door behind him. "Where you going?" he asks preparing his meter.

"LA." she replies giving him a 50 dollar bill. "You're a lucky young lady, you caught me early," he says starting the engine. On the way, images began to randomly pop up and it scared her. She closes her eyes tight as she wills the images away. The cab driver peaks at her through the rearview mirror.

"Hey kid, you ok back there?" he asks as he turns north bound onto the 710. She silently nods hoping he wouldn't do or say anything else. Even though he's all the way in the drivers' seat she's afraid of him. Trina can barely stand to look at him. The pain pills were wearing off and she began to hurt where _he_ assaulted her and she slouches down to relieve the pain.

Nothing worked no matter how she sat. The throbbing pain is an instant reminded her of what took place less than 10 hours ago.

It bothers her that someone would hurt her like that and just leave her in the dark.

_Why would someone be so mean to me?_

Trina naively thought that women got raped in dark ally ways by dirty men. Even though she knew how to protect herself, her parents sheltering her blinded her from the hard truth that rape can happen _anywhere and to anyone_. She had no idea that it could happen to her. That she'd be forced against a wall and rendered helpless by a man she'd never met before.

It shocks her that a man would want to hurt her, she's just a kid and would never wish what she went through on anyone.

Soon they were in LA. Trina saw that she was on her street and asks the driver to stop three doors down her house.

He did and said good bye pulling off passing her home while she walked.

Her key is in her purse but a spare was inside the soil of the tomato garden. She quickly retrieved it and entered her home.

Once in she slid down the door and thanked God she was finally home. Before she knew it she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Trina quickly gets up before someone sees.

"There you are!" Tori exclaims coming down the stairs. "I was about to call mom and dad." she said, worry clearly on her face.

"I...was out late and there was a flat tire." she said from the top of her head.

"AH HA!" Tori yelled pointing her finger at Trina. "I called Jackson and he said he dropped you off in Long Beach!" she accused. The sisters often accuse each other of things but they still worry about one another. Tori can clearly see that something is wrong with her sister.

"Look Tori! I don't feel like it!" Trina said rushing past Tori.

Tori can tell when her sister was upset just by the way Trina folds her arms and kept her head down.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked Trina. Trina thought about telling her but thought against it.

_She'd run to dad before I do..._

"I'm fine, just tired." Trina replied practically running up the stairs.

"What happened to your dress?" Tori ask as the worry escalates.

Trina stands there loss for words. Her mind temporarily goes blank.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Trina uses her stealth to leave the hospital. She'd rather sneak out than to stay there and wait for her father. She can't bear the thought of them knowing._

_Please Review._


	21. Chapter 20: Recognition

_Please Review._

**Chapter 20: Recognition **

"Trina?" Tori breathed.

"Tori I'm fine!" Trina said and continued up the second half of the stairs.

When she reached the top her body collides with another one. She thought it was one of her parents but it is not.

"Hiiiiiii!" A pink clad Cat says as she waves at Trina.

"Hi Cat." Trina drawls walking past Cat. Cat looked worried, Trina usually would greet her more upbeat.

"Are you ok?" Cat asked as Trina nears her room. Trina on the other hand was tired of that question though it was only asked twice.

She stops in her tracks and turned around to ready to retort something to Cat but as soon as they made eye contact nothing comes out.

Trina was ready to say something mean and storm to her room but was instantly tongue tied.

Oddly so was Cat. Both girls saw something in the other. Cat saw pain in Trina's face, a _specific_ kind of pain.

Cat did not know what to make of it.

Trina on the other hand saw something in Cat as well. Trina knew how she looked, only in a white t and jeans.

She looked a mess, her hair wasn't combed and she wore no makeup. Though Tori saw her but didn't look at her the way Cat is now.

Trina and Cat, still looking at each other, remained silent. Cat walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she repeats. Trina saw pain in Cat's face and that's what Cat saw in Trina's.

The first time Wayne _forced_ her, she wore the same face Trina now has. That same sorrow she wore, the fear, the shame and the complete and utterly hurt that was caused by a protector.

Trina sees something familiar in Cat.

She sees..._recognition_.

"Why do you look like that?" Trina asks softly. Pity shows on Cat's features and Trina backs away in shame.

"It's ok." Cat says sadly. Trina's head snaps up.

"How did you know?" she whispers as Cat cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"It happened to me..." Cat trails off shocking herself that she told someone other than Mr. Longneck or Mr. Purple.

Trina gasps loudly not believing that someone would dare hurt Cat Valentine.

She couldn't believe it. Cat being forced to do unspeakable things turned her stomach.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it now. I was the same way..." she trails off.

Trina recalled what the sexual assault crisis counselor told her about how it was good talking to someone about it. Cat was a victim just as well as Trina.

"I just want it to go away..." Trina's voice betrays her when she tried to sound strong but came out weak. Trina knew she would go crazy if she didn't talk to someone.

Gently she took Cat by the arm and brought her to her room.

She even waited patiently while Trina showered, _again_.

Trina, true to her word ran scalding hot water over her body. She took a rough wash cloth and scrubbed herself clean.

Scrubbing off _his_ scent, cringing at the thought of _his_ fluids entering her body. Once she was done her skin was raw and overly sensitive.

Cat gasps at seeing her. A black towel is tightly tucked around Trina; she makes it to her gently sitting down.

"That will go away." Cat says to her about the hot baths. She musters up the courage to sit by Trina and hold her hand.

"How old were you?" Trina asks staring at the floor.

"Fourteen." Cat says and Trina's mouth became agape.

She hugs Cat and together, they talk about how to best overcome rape.

Cat did so without revealing that her rapist still takes her when he wants or how she has to walk on egg shells in her own home.

At the end of their talk Cat offers to bring over a special lotion that soothes raw and sensitive skin. Cat knew what to expect. She took scalding showers after Wayne's assault for weeks. This lotion will help a lot.

She also told Trina she was frightened of men for months afterward, including Robbie, André and Beck. But realized only one had hurt her.

They talk for hours about things to expect and places she could go to talk to someone.

_November 28, 2011 _

_You're so good…_

_You're so good…_

_You're so good…_

Trina roars awake breathing heavy barely catching her breath. Her skin is coated in a thin film of sweat that litely damps her pillow. Her heart beat's well over 200 beats per minute but slowly descends down. Trina shivers in fear as she hears _his_ words…

_You're so good…_

_You're so good…_

_You're so good…_

A tear rolls its way down her face as she hugs her knees. Trina winces as she feels the aching reminder of the worst night of her life. As she slowly scoots to the edge of the queen sized bed, she groans lowly. Her left arm feels even sorer than it did yesterday at the hospital. It's bruised and needs to be in a sling but she decides to stick it out. As Trina cautiously stands and takes a deep breath, her body shivers from the coolness of her room.

It's been two days since the assault and Trina has barely left her room. Her parents are do home this afternoon and she dreads it. She doesn't think she could look her father in the eye, let alone her mother. Shame washes over Trina as more tears cascades from her eyes.

Her rapist haunts her dreams. Every time she closes her eyes, she goes to a very dark place. She can still feel his hand down her panties as he fondled her. His hot breath moistens the nape of her neck as his words haunt her.

_You're so good…_

She can feel him pull her panties down and slide inside of her roughly. As hard as she tries, she can't forget the feeling of him repeatedly penetrating her most sacred place. The feeling of his seed pouring into her makes her feel the dirtiest she's ever felt.

Trina feels disgusting and blames only herself for being weak. Shame and humiliation follows her everywhere. Everything reminds her of _him_. Trina still can smell him on her, his breath, feeling his touch, suffering his violent thrusts, she even sees him in the shadows at night. Trina had to dig out her old night light for the first time in ten years. She depends on it for her life.

As she stands near her bed she caresses her left arm. Feeling the hard ache from two nights before brings more tears to her already soaking eyes.

The ache between her legs is painful enough. Trina's been home for 24 hours and she's already taken six showers. Tori thought it was weird; Trina always hogs the bathroom but never this much. Cat went out yesterday and purchased the soothing lotion for Trina's raw skin along with a few other things. She used half of it already. Each of her scalding showers made her skin raw.

It's 6:28 in the morning and Trina slept through her 6 o'clock alarm. Slowly she walks to the bathroom down the hall. Tori and Cat are still asleep. As she enters the bathroom, she pushes her pajama pants down and takes her shirt off. Carefully she plugs up the tub and turns the hot water nozzle and slightly turns the cold. She uses her favorite soap and foam bath. When the water fills the tub half way Trina slowly gets in and settles herself.

The hot water swallows her as she sits back for a few minutes embracing the intense heat and to soak away the previous night. Then she begins to wash her body with a white rough wash cloth. Trina drags the cloth over her bare skin soaping up her body. She went from her arms to her breasts to her stomach. When she reaches her fore region she winces as she cleans herself. A small sob escapes her, but she quiets herself. When she's done she lifts the towel up and took a breath of relief when she didn't see anymore blood like the first five showers she took.

She took it as her hymen beginning to heal.

Trina cleans the rest of her body and leaves the bathroom and enters her room. After carefully drying off she uses her lotion to soothe her newly raw skin. After she was done, she put on pink sweats and a black tank. She slowly makes her way down stairs and goes straight to the cabinet that holds the strawberry fruit pastries. She takes out three packs and gets two bottles of water from the refrigerator. She goes back upstairs and locks herself in her room.

She has spent the previous day like this. All she ate was fruit pastries and water. Trina doesn't have a taste for anything else. After the first pack of fruit pastries and half a bottle of water she eases back in her bed and let herself fall asleep.

_Knock knock…_

…

_Knock knock knock…_

Trina dozed off and wasn't sure if she heard someone knock. She takes a deep breath and gets back in her comfortable position.

_Knock knock…_

She takes an exasperated breath and slowly turns over and gets up.

"What?" she called sleepily.

"Mom and dad are home. They bought gifts…" Tori say as she leaves from the hall. Trina takes a deep breath and follows her sister downstairs. David was going through his bag while Holly made tea in the kitchen.

"Hi girls." She smiles as she sees them coming down the stairs. Cat was already downstairs helping Holly. Trina couldn't look at her. She instantly regretted telling Cat her horrible secret. She's still devastated over the fact that someone forced them self on Cat.

Cat on the other had, did not make eye contact with Trina. She knew it would make her more uncomfortable.

"Hi mom!" Tori piped up throwing her arms around her mother.

"Hi…" Trina mumbled. Holly noticed her oldest daughter is quieter than usual. Trina kept her eyes down as Holly reached in for a hug. As Holly hugs Trina she caresses her daughter's back. Trina didn't know how much her mother's warm embrace would soothe her and brings a little calmness to her constant fear. Trina's instantly reminded of her childhood, her mother's hugs would fix everything then. Though she has a little comfort now, a motherly embrace is far from fixing her problem.

Holly's maternal instinct heightened as a chill runs down her spine.

"Everything ok…?" she asks as she rubs Trina's arm.

"Yes." She says quietly. She badly wants to just cry to her mother and tell her everything that happened to her. As much as Trina wanted to, shame and humiliation keeps her from doing so.

"Hi baby," David breathes and places a hand on Trina's sore shoulder. She whips around nearly falling backwards. David had to catch her before she hits the ground. "Baby, it's just me." he laughs as he pulls her to him and hugs her.

Trina tensed up immediately. She didn't fear her father, she feared him as a _man_. She squirms from his grip and makes some excuse and leaves the room. As soon as she closes her door she crouches down and hyperventilates. She collapses onto the floor, hugs herself and quickly scoots to the nearest corner. The very thought of a man putting his arms around her gave her the coldest chills she ever had.

She couldn't take the image of her father hurting her out of her mind. Her body tenses as she recoils tightly against the wall as the rape and her imagination run wild in her mind. As the minutes goes by Trina starts to cry softly. Her hyperventilation grew stronger and darkness fell down around her.

…

Soft caresses slowly guide Trina awake. She cracks open her eyes and inhales quickly.

"It's ok." She hears the soft words from her right. It's Cat she realizes. Cat is caressing her head and is sitting by her. Trina slowly gets up and leans against the wall.

"When did you get here?" she quietly asks Cat.

"Around 10…" she breathes. Trina cocks her head confused. She's only been out for a few minutes.

"10? … It's only after 6:30."

"Actually it after _12_." Cat says softly and sits against the wall with Trina.

"I've been asleep for over five hours?" She breathes more to herself. She realizes she feels damp on her bottom.

When she looks down she sees a drying wet spot on her sweat pants. She quickly covers herself from Cat.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone." Cat says softly. Trina let her head hit the wall as tears fell from her eyes. She's embarrassed and ashamed at what she's done. "I wet the bed for a month after the first time." Cat added to make Trina feel better.

Trina nods and slowly gets up. Cat gets up also and follows Trina to her closet.

"Why did you come to my room?" Trina asks her, not wanting to sound rude. She knows how easily Cat's feelings can get hurt.

"I wanted to check on you, to make sure you're ok." Cat answers.

"Thank you, I have to shower." Trina says softly. Cat nods and took that as her cue to leave, but not before coming in to hug Trina.

After Cat left she took off her clothes and placed her bath robe tightly around her. On the way to her door she prays that her father wasn't in the hall or the bathroom. Cautiously she opens her door and thanked God that he wasn't. She practically runs to the bathroom and gets in the shower. She let the steaming water rain on her wetting her hair and body.

In a way Trina feels cleaner when she's in the shower. Every moment she's not, a filthy feeling hangs on her like a powerful aura. Once she finishes her shower she goes back to her room and puts on a new set of pajamas. It takes about 5 minutes to clean up the wet spot on the carpet.

After she's done she reaches for her phone and sees that she missed 5 calls from Jackson and texts from her friends. She's not in the mood to speak to any of them, especially _Jackson_. She somewhat blames him for letting her get out of his car. She wanted him to stop her but pride inherited from her father wouldn't allow her.

Trina gets in her bed and covers herself. Her room is her safe place, she feels even safer in her bed under the covers. The four walls surrounding her make her feel safe. Nothing outside her room can make her feel as inviolable as her room.

* * *

**A/N:** _Cat recognize the pain on Trina's face, she wore that mask before. The only difference is that Cat has perfected how she wears her mask. Cat hides her pain so well that no one has the slightest idea that she is abused at home. _

_Please Review. _


	22. Chapter 21: Scapegoat

_Please Review. _

**Chapter 21: Scapegoat **

_December 10, 2011_

_8:13 pm_

As the Christmas play ends, Anthony moves around the students to get to the front exit of the school. However, Robbie and Rex stop him and Tori get his attention by a song.

**_"It's Not Christmas Without You"_**

_Carolers singing  
Sleigh bells are ringing  
It's that time of year  
Everyone's toasting  
Chestnuts are roasting  
Christmas time is near_

_Something's missing and I'm wishing  
Wishing that you knew  
How much it would mean to spend this  
Christmas time with you  
So if you feel it coming  
On this special day  
Just trust your heart  
Don't let your head get in the way_

_'Cause it's Christmas  
And the start of something new  
Oh it's Christmas  
And I hope you will feel it too_

_Candy canes and mistletoe  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
But all of it means nothing  
Without you_

_Just for a minute, you get a feeling.  
Look up in the sky.  
Santa's here, so get in the spirit.  
Just give it a try.  
Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
Hoping that it's true.  
'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you!_

_So if you feel it comin'  
On the special day, just trust your heart 'cause I can't wait to hear you say  
That it's Christmaas_

_And the start of something new.  
Well it's Christmas, and I hope you will feel it too._

_Everyone together sing.  
Silver bells, and golden rings.  
But all of it means nothing,  
Without you. (No no no)  
It's not Christmas without you-you-you [x3]  
It's not Christmas without you._

After the celebrations, the guys went their separate ways. Unbeknownst to Cat, Wayne saw her dance and sing. While the girl sang her verses, Wayne's desire intensifies. His original plan was to wait until they were in the safe abode of their home but the arousal is eating at his patience. As Cat bounces around the corner, she stops dead in her tracks as she makes eye contact with Wayne. She takes a deep breath, as the exasperated breath leaves her lungs, her shoulder fall.

Her mother always found time to come home from Italy. When she did Wayne usually made sure that Cateland was upstairs while he and Cat were downstairs. He stopped waiting for her to leave to take Cat as his own years ago. The only difference now is that Cate couldn't make it home for Christmas. She promised to talk on Echo and watch her daughters open presents. Of course Cat was devastated that her mom won't be coming home, but she made sure Emily was happy and not sad on Christmas.

As Cat walks closer she can feel Wayne burning holes in to her little red dress. Once in the SUV, Wayne drives south in Central Los Angeles. He turns off of Beverly Blvd. onto N Van Ness and pulls over at Auras Park. As he cut the engine silence fill the vehicle.

"I saw you dance tonight…and knew you were dancing just for me." he says softly. Cat trains her eyes on her wringing fingers and waits for his touch. She prays for it to be over soon. As he reaches over and turns her gaze to him, he silently gloats over the control he _thinks_ he has over her.

…

As Wayne assault drags on, Cat grows fed up due to an involuntary mood swing.

"Wayne, stop. It hurts." She says just as his assault intensifies. Quietly he seethes for her to shut up, Cat begins to push at him and his patience breaks as anger of her disrupting his corrupted imagination. They begin to fight. While they are screaming at each other a jogger passes and stops a little ways away. As he hears a man's voice cursing and shouting in the SUV. He squints his eyes but he was too far away to do anything. The jogger walks closer and listens as a cry comes from the SUV, he recognizes the cry as a girl's voice and dared not go any closer. He whips out his phone and dials _911._ As he hears another scream he brazenly beats on the window.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" he yells. The jogger cannot see inside due to the foggy windows.

He then sees that the man inside the SUV jumps in the driver seat and speeds off. As Wayne speeds down N Van Ness, the jogger quickly takes a screen shot of the back of the SUV. The license plate is clearly seen.

As he talks to the 911 dispatcher Wayne drives away as fast as he can.

As the rush into the home Wayne slams the door. He knows it's just a matter of time when the cops get here.

"Listen to me!" he screams at her. "That boy, the one you're seeing. Tell the cops your fucking _him_!" he says hastily. Over the years Wayne has begun to notice that the kid with the puppet has a major crush for her. Cat gasps slapping her hand to her mouth as tears well in her eyes shaking her head.

"Yes! Yes you will!" he yells as he grabs her by the neck pushing her into the wall. She instinctually grabs the hand that's assaulting her, desperately pushing him back. "I swear...you will _not_ be the last chapter of my life." he viciously seethes. Tears of fear cascades down Cat's face as he tightens his grip around her neck.

"No!" she squeaks out as her remaining air supply runs out. Wayne sees this, Cat's face turns purple from a lack of oxygen. Finally he let's her go as she begin to see black spots floating. Cat crashes to the ground inhaling quickly as her strength slowly comes back to her. She lays on her side as Wayne grabs her arms forcing her to stand. He drags her upstairs threw her on her bed, Cat still struggles to breathe.

"You will say that you two are sleeping together or..." he trails of thinking of a way to change her mind but instead he resorts to something he knows will force her to do or say anything he wants.

_Whack!_

_Thud_!

_Pop_!

Cat screams as she the blows he delivers startle her.

"Stop!" she chokes out crying and screaming at the pain. Sadly through the years Wayne has mastered the art of abuse. He knows to deliver body blows and focuses on her lower back, chest and stomach. He knew those areas are always covered though her cleavage is rarely exposed.

"Oww!" Cat cries as she try to block his hands with her own. Wayne continues his relentless assault as he punches her in the stomach, then her side making her kick and scream. Wayne lets her because most of their neighbors are on Christmas vacation and the ones that are home are a few houses down. She grabbed for a pillow to protect her belly but he threw it to the other side of the room. He grabs her again and throws her on her stomach placing his knee on her back to keep her in place. Cat tries with everything in her to get away but the sound of him unbuckling his belt petrifies her.

"No..." she says to herself as he beats her with his belt. Cat cries and wiggles as his knee deepens. The lashes stings her and increases with number.

"What's your answer!" he yells only gaining her cry in response. He reaches for his slacks and unbutton them pushing down his zipper. Cat knew what was about to happen. Wayne fell on top of Cat and began his second sexual assault of the night. Cat cries in fear as he is not gentle. Ignoring her cries Wayne pulls her hair and bites at her neck. He completes his assault with a long moan as Cat feels the familiar but unwanted fluids enter her.

Cat gasps breathless as he rolls off her.

"I'll ask again." he threatens zipping up and catching his breath.

Cat lay there-with her Christmas dress pushed up to her waist-not caring anymore. She loves Robbie but she knew she couldn't withstand anymore of Wayne hurting her. Robbie would hate her for this but Cat knew she could risk another rape or beating. She could lose the only thing that's the most innocent in all this. Cat isn't sure if it's there but if it is, she prays to God that-despite what just happened-it isn't hurt.

"Yes..." she whispers as mascara stains her face and her orange, pink and white comforter. Wayne turns her on her belly and pulled her up.

"What?" he asks placing his ear to her mouth.

"Yes." Cat said louder enough for him to hear.

"Good." he kiss her neck. "I knew you loved me." Wayne whispers and helps her get up. Just like the first time her raped her, he leaves the room to run a hot bath. The cops are on the way, he purposefully runs the bath to get rid of the evidence he left behind. Then undress her and puts her in that bath. He added bubbles from her favorite brand. Cat sat in the middle of the bath hugging her knees. He gently drags the washcloth over her shoulders then down her arms.

"All you need to say is that...he slept with you and that's why you're not a virgin. Ok?" he says gently. Cat only nods as he wash her face making the mascara disappear. After her bath he leaves her alone to dry off. Cat wraps up in her pink bathrobe around her tightly and left for her room. Before her room she passes Emily's room, Cat thanked God that Emily wasn't there to hear the commotion. Once she enters her room, Wayne waits for her. He pats the bed for her to sit next to him. Cautiously she does.

"You know I love you...I was angry. I didn't hit you my hardest because I love you." he leans his head against hers and kiss her cheek lovingly. She didn't inch back, she just nods. "Everything will be ok, just stick to the plan and you can be mine again..." he says quietly.

In Wayne sadistic mind, he sees Cat as his proxy wife. Slowly he moves to kiss her lips but Cat winces at the gesture. Wayne didn't

react. He knew he put her through enough and didn't want to prolong it. Instead he kisses her head and stood leaving the room.

Cat let the tears fall freely. She is used to the rape, she can take it. If her letting Wayne touch her would stop him from beating her, she was content. Though the tears she sheds now isn't for the rape. The fact that she is forced to lie makes her cry. She hates lying. Though Wayne forced her to lie to her mother for years, the lie he wants her to tell now will ruin the life of one of the best friends she has ever had. Robbie is kind to her. He makes her laugh and when she's sad he sneaks her bibble without the others knowing. Cat is conflicted, the possible secret she carries inside her will be torn from her if she doesn't comply with Wayne. She loves Robbie but she can't put her secret in danger any longer. This isn't just any lie. This lie will force her to choose between Robbie and an innocent. If she didn't do as Wayne says than he will beat her until she bleeds and loose the only thing that keeps her going, the only thing that gives her strength.

A loud knock from the front door startles her. Red and blue lights flashes from the window into her room.

Her lips tremble as her choice is already made.

_Now Robbie will hate me forever now…_

* * *

**A/N:** _This chapter is called Scapegoat because it marks the beginning of something that will change Robbie's life forever. _

_Please Review._


	23. Chapter 22: On The Line

_Please Review. Reviews are very much welcomed, no matter if it's guests or members. It can be two words or two hundred. Reviews inspire me to write on and __**every**__ review is important._

_Happy 4th…_

**Chapter 22: On The Line**

_December 11, 2011_

As Wayne and Cat leave the police station, Cat couldn't help but have a somber attitude. While Wayne smiles in gratitude, she has to deal with facing Robbie. When the cops came last night, Cat told them it was a guy she was seeing who was in the SUV with her. They bought it after Wayne added on a few things. Wayne was told he needed to bring Cat to the police station to make a statement.

All that night Wayne rehearsed a story for her to tell and she told that story today.

She tells the cops that she was fighting with a guy she knew in school named Robbie. He made sure to include that the boy pesters Cat and always wants her to like him as much as he likes her. Cat tells the police she was with her boyfriend while she borrowed her stepfather's truck. As protocol Cat has to go to the hospital for a rape kit. Wayne gloats as he drives down to Childrens' Hospital. After signing her in and during her wait for the doctor she received calls from her friends and family. She had already gotten word that Robbie was not to contact her. Tori called her and she says that her dad said Robbie was in the middle of questioning.

As for Robbie, his parents has been asked to keep him home until their called in.

_"Caterina Valentine?"_ the nurse calls scanning the waiting room. Wayne stands up and grabs for Cat, she stands up and follows her stepfather to the patient rooms. Ever since her visit with Sheila Cat has grown to hate hospitals. She hates doctor's visits, even if it's just for a checkup.

"Please put this on." The young nurse asks kindly. She couldn't hide the pain in her eyes, just thinking that someone would force Cat to sleep with them hurts her. "Sir, can you leave the room?" Wayne makes eye contact with Cat and slowly makes his exit. While Cat undergoes a rape kit Wayne makes calls to Cate and her brother in law Calvin.

He stays on the phone for an hour making sure Robbie is the one to blame. Cate burst into crying and screamed at him on how he should have been the one to protect her daughter. While Cat is being examined Wayne made other calls to the family.

_Patient Room_

"Alright Cat, you can go ahead and put your clothes back on, we're done here." The nurse smiles. While Wayne was gone she struck up small talk and got Cat to open up.

"Thank you…" Cat smiles back. As she gets dressed the nurse steps out to put Cat's urine sample through standardize tests. The last test she completes in the patient room with the now dressed Cat. Cat sees the nurse pour her urine over a familiar object.

"Alright, Cat. I'm sorry for your ordeal", the nurse began. As she waits for the results of the last test Cat brings her hand to her belly. The same feelings she's had a year ago she feels now. She wasn't sure what to think. She feels the same as she had before, though this time she was careful not to show her changes in front of Wayne a second time. She doesn't know for sure but she feels she isn't alone.

She hasn't had her moon time in a while and now she's stuck as to what to do with her discovery and not have it end up like last time.

_Knock…_

_Knock…_

Cat head snaps to the door and Wayne comes back in.

"I've called the family and your mother is taking a flight out." Wayne says and stands near Cat. When the results to the test finally shows up the nurse looks at it with shock. She then regains composure and turns to them.

"Mr. Grant, it appears that your daughter…as result from her assault she became pregnant." The breath from Wayne's lungs left his body. He wanted to smash something. He turns to Cat, his wild eyes lock with hers. She knows she'll endure another trip to Dr. Sheila, before Wayne can do anything Cat speaks up.

"I want to keep it." She says and looks down.

"Well, of course you can, you have a right to choose what you want with your baby."

"I'm sure there's other options out there." Wayne suggests.

"Well, sir…it's your daughters' choice to choose what she want with the baby, it's her child sir."

"He's my stepdad."

"Oh, would you like to be alone while the OB/GYN comes to see you?"

"That won't be necessary." Wayne cuts in.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Cat in private." The nurse can tell there is tension between the two. Wayne makes his exit in the waiting room. He texts Sheila and made an appointment for Cat to see her.

During the next two hours the doctor came and spoke with Cat. She received much of the same things as last time. When the two finally returned home Wayne was too far upset to beat her. Now he's focused on covering his tracks.

"I've made an appointment with Sheila–"

"NO!" Cat explodes at him. She refused to go through it again.

"LISTEN TO ME!" he grabs her arms. She sobs as he tries to reason with her. "I'm not having this argument again! We are going there today! Now!" he yells.

"NO! If you make me I'll tell everyone what happens here!" He stops in his tracks, now he realizes it.

_She has a point…_

For the first time she has his future in her hands whether she knows it or not.

"Please, I'll do anything….anything! Please don't kill my baby!"

As Wayne weighs his options, Cat searches his eyes for an answer. On one hand she'll always have the baby over him. Though on the other hand he gets to have Cat whenever he wants, the only thing is…there will be another baby in the house.

"Wayne…?" as he hears her his decision is already made.

"Listen to me," he says in his calm voice. The very voice that scares Cat. "If you tell _anyone_ I'm the child's father I will hurt you." He shakes his head slowly. "I won't take you to Sheila, no, I'll beat it out of you and I'll make sure you will never be able to make anymore." His threats are clear as Cat takes them seriously. She silently nod as he continues. "I don't want any complaining from you what so ever. When I call, you come. You will do everything I want you to do." He says with his two fingers under her chin. His face is less than two inches away from hers.

"Yes." She hears herself say.

"You _will_ tell everyone it was Robbie Shapiro that was there last night, not me. Because if you mess up, the baby's life is on the line. His or her life is on the line every time you repeat what we rehearse to someone. Keep up with that story and everything will be okay." He says and leans down to kiss her.

She knew she would ruin Robbie's life but the life of her child is more important. As Wayne leads her upstairs, she prays that Robbie will not hate her for this.

* * *

**A/N:** _Cat has no way of knowing what will happen. It's either her baby's life or Robbie's. Wayne had a choice to force another abortion on Cat or allow the birth. He is so wrapped up in his own illusion that he risks discovery by threatening the baby's life. He figures Cat won't fight him anymore because she knows that the child could pass at any moment. _

_Please Review. _

_I am informing everyone that a new story arch will begin next chapter. It's going to be more Robbie centric, and of course Trina, Jade and Cat will have their moments. _

_Please Review. _


	24. Chapter 23: Wilderness

**Chapter 23: Wilderness **

_Calvin Valentine sends his attorney Ronald Oswald to Hollywood Art Sr. High._

_December 14, 2011_

"Mr. Oswald, please come in." Helen says as she sits behind her desk and motions for him to sit.

"I assume you know the situation involving my clients' niece, Caterina Valentine." Oswald says as he takes out a folder.

"Yes unfortunately." Helen says. She was only informed of the situation three days ago.

"My client Calvin Valentine is very upset that another student has impregnated his niece, he is preparing to sue Hollywood Arts for negligence and _failure_ to promote abstinence." His astute attitude does not go unnoticed by Helen.

"I assure you that I make sure to include sex education and health programs in my school's courses."

"Obviously Mr. Shapiro wasn't paying any attention."

"That's the only thing; Robert Shapiro doesn't seem like the type of young man who would have a sexual encounter with Cat."

"My client and I have received reports that Mr. Shapiro pesters Ms. Valentine, constantly asks her out, hits on her and insults her intelligence with his…_puppet_, a Rex Powers."

"Though I do not deny that Robbie has a crush on Cat, but I have trouble believing he'd have sex with her, let alone get her pregnant."

"Are you suggesting that Ms. Valentine is promiscuous?"

"That's not at all what I'm saying. It's just odd that Robbie would do something like that."

"She said it was _him_, that boy touched her and got her pregnant when he knew she is easily manipulated."

"Robbie would never hurt Cat." Helen stresses.

"Robert Shapiro exploited Ms. Valentine's kindness toward him."

"Robbie has never exploited anyone before in his life, if anything he's the one who's been exploited."

"Do you have something against Ms. Valentine?"

"I adore Cat. She's the sweetest thing ever."

"I understand it's hard to see your students act so inappropriately. If this goes to court, this school will be dragged through the mud when we both know that negotiations can easily smooth things over."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"It's clear that if Mr. Valentine sues the school, Hollywood Arts will lose all its credibility as a top notch school for the most talented students. To ensure Ms. Valentine's safety, my client asks that you perform certain _actions_ and he will have no need to sue the school."

"And what _actions_ are these?'

"Well, if you agree to…expel Mr. Shapiro for taking advantage of his fellow pupil and getting her pregnant, Mr. Valentine will be satisfied and will go no further with seeing you in court."

"What if Robbie's innocent?" Helen asks.

"If he was innocent Cat Valentine wouldn't be pregnant."

Helen knew that Calvin Valentine would drag this school down and make sure that no one would send their kids to Hollywood Arts. She had to put the school first. So she decides that Robbie will be expelled for improper conduct with another student.

"I will call Robbie and his parents in my office tomorrow."

"This is for the best, I trust you will inform the boy and his family of the reason he will no longer attend the school?"

"Yes, I'll make sure to add that." Helen said almost sarcastically. Mr. Oswald left her office and she sat back in her chair in a huff. After a few minutes of thinking to herself she asked her assistant to contact the Shapiro's and request that they bring Robbie to an afternoon appointment to speak with them.

_Next Day…_

Robbie and his parents walks into Hollywood Arts. After staying home for a couple days he knew he wouldn't get the same reception he usually got. Ever since word spread that he got Cat pregnant, people sent mean text messages to him. He got blasted on SplashFace and some students on the slap called him a _rapist_ and other hurtful names.

He's been called names all his life, but the names he was called in the last few days hurt him the most. It's not just people from school with name calling, some members of his own family called him a dead beat dad when he denied getting her pregnant. Now at school for the first time since the night his friends performed the Christmas song, he got mean looks from students who he considered his friends. As they walked in the principal's office they were directed to Helen's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro, Robbie, please have a seat." She said kindly. They sat and the meeting began.

"I'm sorry that this happened and I wish there was more I can do. However, due to Robert's inappropriate behavior with Cat Valentine I have decided that it's best that I expel Robert from Hollywood Arts."

Robbie gasped, his heart raced and his father stood up facing him.

"Do you see what happens when you get people pregnant!" he yelled at Robbie.

"Dad, I swear I never touched her, I promise! Why don't you believe me?!" he pleaded desperately.

"I knew you like Cat, I knew it! But I never expected you to take advantage of her!" his father yells.

"I would never hurt Cat! Just asked her! Ask her!" Robbie yells back.

"We already did, the cops said _she_ said it was you!" this time his mother spoke.

"NO, I don't believe it! Someone is making her say these things; I haven't been with any girl. I'm still a virgin!"

"How are we supposed to believe you?" his father said. Robbie was taken aback by this. His father always believed him no matter what situation they were in Robbie would never lie to his father. Sure there have been little white lies on some occasions with his mother, but never to his father.

After calming down a little Helen spoke, "I know this seems abrupt but we can't have this type of behavior in my school."

"Helen please, you know me, I would never…"

"Robbie I'm sorry, but it's her word against yours."

"And the proof is growing in her belly." his father seethed to him slapping him in the back of his head.

After a few more words Helen gave Robbie a bag to clean out his locker. When they went to the front of the school his parents announced that they were going to wait in the car.

When he goes to his locker it was defaced. There were the words 'LOSER' sprayed in black and most of his baby bottle nipples were gone to make more room for other mean and nasty words. As he place in the combination and opens his _now_ former locker, a bunch of notes with threatening messages and condoms fell onto the floor. He collected his and Rex's belongings, even the notes and condoms. As he tied the bag he couldn't help but see Tori looking at him from her locker, she looked expressionless. Before he can say anything Cat walks around the corner with frozen yogurt in her hand. When she saw him she dropped the container and its contents to the floor.

"Cat…" Robbie said as André and Beck came from the stair case and quickly stood between Robbie and the girls.

"Robbie…" Beck started but Robbie interrupts him.

"Cat, they're saying _I_ got you pregnant. What did you tell the cops?"

"She said you two had sex and now she's pregnant." Jade sneers while turning the corner.

"Please tell me you believe me." He pleaded as she walked towards him. Beck stepped in front of him.

"Why would you use Cat like that? We _trusted_ you as our friend." Tori said stepping in front of Cat.

"Tori I never touched Cat, tell them Cat!" Robbie said as Cat started sobbing.

"Robbie, just stay away from Cat. You've done enough!" Beck says as he lightly pushes Robbie back.

"I didn't do anything! Ask her, just ask her!" Robbie's on the verge of tears.

"We've already have Robbie, _you_ took advantage of her and we're telling you now; stay away from Cat!" Jade spat.

Robbie moved pass Beck and went towards Cat. "Cat please, why are you lying?" he asked desperately as his hands flew to Cat's shoulders unintentionally scaring her causing her to yelp. Beck grabs him and slams him against Tori's locker while Jade whipped out a pair of scissors and put them to his throat.

"Don't you ever touch Cat again!" Jade seethed and forcefully pushed him from the lockers. Her own emotions from her past got the best of her. Tori took a crying Cat from the scene into the girls' bathroom to calm her down.

"What's going on?" André says coming from the stair well. Robbie sees him and goes to him.

"André! They…they think I hurt Cat. I didn't I swear! I didn't touch her."

"Robbie, I don't know what went through your mind but that was not cool." André says with a serious expression.

Robbie couldn't believe his ears. "You…you don't believe me?" he asked with tears in his voice.

"Robbie…just leave. Stay away from Cat. Please don't speak to her when in class or pass her in the hall."

"You guys are supposed to be my friends." He said as he was unable to hold back the tears.

"What do you expect us to believe, you got her pregnant." Beck said in a matter fact tone.

"I expected you to believe me, I'm telling the truth." He said quietly.

"Cat's pregnant Robbie, she says it's yours, how could we not believe her?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth, the baby isn't mine."

"How could you say that, we knew how much you like her and wanted to date her. You said yourself that you had a crush on her." André put in.

"Oh so I take her somewhere and…assault her?!" he asked with sarcasm.

"You said it, not us!" Jade spat at him.

"Guys, she's lying. I would never…"

"Robbie, just stay away from Cat don't even talk to her, you've done enough."

At that moment Robbie was numb. Everyone he cares about now believed he was a monster. He almost couldn't stomach it.

"Tell Cat that I'll stay away from her because I just got expelled. But you probably already know that." Robbie said looking to Jade, Beck, and André.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked. Robbie ignored her question.

"Tell Cat she ruined my life." And with that Robbie collects the bag filled with his belongings and bursts through the front door just as his mother was getting out of the car to come get him.

"What took you so long?" she asked with attitude.

"My _so called_ friends just stabbed me in the back, just like my _family_." Robbie couldn't stop the tears as they slide down his cheeks.

"Your family didn't stab you in the back; you took advantage of a girl that called you her friend."

"I did not take advantage of her, _SHE LIED_! I just wanted to be her friend and someone got her pregnant and blames it on me! I can't go to school because I just got expelled for nothing!"

His father silently shook his head, "boy, where did we go wrong?" he said more to himself.

"Robert, no other school has openings, I checked yesterday. There is room in Northridge Sr. High. I've already spoke to your Uncle Paul, he said he'll take you in to go to school up there." Robbie gasped.

"That's an hour away! You don't even like Uncle Paul!"

"Yes, we know it's an hour away, Paul says he'll take you in because he's only 15 minutes away from Northridge High. Your grades and credits will be transferred there." his mother tells him.

"So…you're sending me away?" Robbie's voice was laden with pain.

"Yes Robbie, as your parents we're sending you away." His father said annoyed.

"What about Christmas?" his father took a deep breath.

"It's time for you to grow up, you want to be a man so bad then this is your first lesson. No more presents and spoiling you. Sense you so easily threw away your future; you're going to know what it's like to have a child. From now on, your allowance goes to Cat and your child together."

"What! Dad…"

"_NO_ buts boy! Starting next week, we will send Cat your $200.00 every week until _you_ get a job. Then _you_ can send her money." His father seethes to him ending the conversation.

The rest of the car ride home was in silence. When he got home he was told to pack and that his uncle and his girlfriend were coming down to pick him up. They were leaving for Northridge later.

By three Paul Shapiro and Fiona Masters shows up at the Shapiro Residence.

Robbie stayed in his room with his suit case packed. He was sure to collect the $600 he save up and a small black velvet box he hid in a shoe box.

"Hey boy." His uncle said as he came into Robbie's room.

"Hey." He deadpanned.

"Your mom told me what happened. She didn't sound happy."

"Uncle Paul, they're saying I…hurt someone. I didn't, I swear." He pleaded expecting his uncle to shun him like everyone else.

"I believe you, Rob you don't seem like the kind of guy that'll rape someone." For the first time in days someone finally believes him.

"So you believe me, you _actually_ believe me?" Robbie almost couldn't believe it himself.

"Yeah, I guess your mother chewed you out." Robbie nods and takes the handle of his suit case and Rex.

"Um…nephew? You're going to Northridge High on Monday in two weeks after the break, they will eat you alive there if you bring _him_." He gestured to Rex.

"But, I need Rex." Robbie said quietly. He'd never had the courage to speak up for himself, Rex is his friend and though he sasses Robbie from time to time, at the end of the day Rex and Robbie was all each other had.

"Look Rob," his uncle sat on his bed. "You're sixteen years old. I understand that you have self esteem issues, but if anything Rex will hold you back, he's going to make people second guess befriending you. You know I'm telling the truth." Paul really cared about Robbie; he didn't want the boy to suffer any more than he already did.

In the back of Robbie's mind he knew what his uncle said was true. Rex scared _a lot_ of people off. Even some of his family is freaked out about the puppet; they were really freaked when they rarely saw Robbie's lips move.

Robbie hung his head, "ok, can I take a few minutes to…say goodbye?" Rob didn't see, but Paul had a confused look on his face. He can see his nephew had Rex as a friend, and knew he was sensitive so he let him say goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go downstairs to make sure your mother hasn't drove Fi crazy." He jokes causing Robbie to smirk.

When Paul left, Robbie set Rex up.

_"I always knew somebody was gonna talk you into leaving, but I guess I kinda deserved it." _Rex said taking a deep breath.

"Well, you should have been nicer to people!" Robbie exclaimed.

_"To who, Cat? Apparently I was right all along, that air head took everything from you Rob. They sayin' you took advantage of her, no, she slept with some asshole and he got her pregnant! So after years of friendship, she chose to protect some douche and instead took advantage of…"_

"Me…" Robbie says to himself in disbelief. "I was kind to her; I…defended her when she says things that don't make sense, I…" Robbie sat there in shock, the thought of another guy touching Cat, kissing her smooth and delicate skin and becoming one with her was heart wrenching. Before he knew it his body forced him to take a breath.

_"Rob, she took the easy way out. She put herself out there and some guy screwed her. When he got her pregnant she blamed the one guy that actually cared for her. It's time you be a man and step the hell up. You don't take nobody's shit; don't let nobody talk down to you. You are Robert Daniel Shapiro, and here on out, you are a Goddamn man." _Rex spoke with a direct tone, one he'd never heard before.

"I will…Rex. I promise." Robbie said in a low tone.

_"I believe in you Rob."_ Rex said encouraging him. _"Rex Powers, Out." _

In that moment Rex became an expressionless…_puppet._ Robbie took his words to heart, anger, resentment and pain ripped at his heart. _Cat_ betrayed him; _Cat_ scorned him when he just wanted to be her friend. She turned his friends and family against him.

_…and what kind of person does that._

"A bitch…"

* * *

**A/N:**_ I kinda felt generous today and decided to post a new chapter. Robbie is getting the full brunt of blame for getting Cat pregnant. In this chapter Robbie goes through many changes within a 24 hour period. First, he's expelled from the school he loved. Secondly his friends turn their backs on him and cast him out of their circle. Thirdly, his family sends him away to live with his uncle. Most importantly he had to leave his beloved Rex behind. Even though deep down Robbie knows Rex is a puppet, Rex had the personality Robbie hid within himself because Robbie was too afraid to be that person. So, of course he channels that person through his puppet Rex. As Rex said his goodbyes, the person that Robbie was afraid to be will no longer be strapped down. Now without his parents unintentionally ignoring him, beating him down with frustration and disappointment he will blossom into the person he channeled through Rex. _

_Robbie feels betrayed by everyone he holds close to him. All except his Uncle Paul and his lover Fiona believes him without question. Paul gladly takes Robbie in and wants his nephew to make something good out of himself. Without old ties holding him back, Robbie will flourish due to his impromptu new beginnings. _

_P.S.– I will continue on with Cat and Jade story lines, I haven't forgotten about them._

_Please Review. _


	25. Chapter 24: Game Change

**Chapter 24: Game Change**

_Author's POV_

Robbie came down the stairs with his suitcase in hand.

"I'm ready." He said going to the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to say goodbye?" his mother asked him.

Robbie turned around slowly; he'd never talk back to his mother, especially his father. "You're throwing me out over some girls' lie! So _NO_ I'm not_ going_ to say goodbye to you, either of you." Robbie stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you again." Fiona said after Joyce and Daniel stood there in shock for about a minute. Paul and Fiona kindly exited the house after waving goodbye.

They walked to Paul's car and got in, Robbie was already there. His parents came outside to say goodbye.

"Robbie, I know you're angry but this is for your own good. You need to learn responsibility." Dan said hoping to get a response.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Joyce asks.

Robbie looked up to them and said, "Yeah, it's _Rob_." He said then rolled up the window. Rex called him Rob, his Uncle Paul called him Rob, even Fiona called him Rob. He figured _Robbie_ was childish and is a grim reminder that his so called friends and family called him Robbie. _Rob_ sounds more mature; manlier.

Paul took this as his leave. He started the engine and honked his horn leaving the drive way and exiting the neighborhood.

While on North Hollywood Freeway, Paul cleared his throat.

"Hey Rob, you're going to have a lot of free time. You won't be going to school for the next two days, then a two week Christmas break. Why don't we just have a super long guys' weekend?" Paul asks Robbie.

"Sure…" Robbie responded.

"First things first, we guys' gotta eat, what'll you say to Inside Out Burger for the rest of the week?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Robbie did perk up to the idea of no school work or homework, and not to mention meat and fat for a couple days.

"Hey, what about me, I can't live on greasy fast food like you guys." Fiona interjected.

"Fine, we'll stop at the supermarket and get some _tofu_ and rice _patties_." Paul joked, "You'll be eating it by yourself anyway." Rob laughed.

Fiona turned to Rob and smiled. She always made good things come out of bad situations.

"So Rob, you're starting a new semester at a new school." Fiona said, looking at him from the front passenger seat. "This is a chance to start anew. You've spent two and a half long years with traitors and backstabbers. You're going to a new school, gonna meet new people, and some girls. This is an occasion for a makeover!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Rob, don't let her scare you off!" he laughed.

Robbie chucked, he was up for anything and starting over sounds good to him now.

"Sure that sounds good," he says when they pull into an Inside Out Burger drive through "how do we start?"

"Well, you have a lot of hair and jerry curls weren't in style since the mid eighty's." Rob's eye brows arched.

"Wow! The boy hasn't been with us for a full hour and you already getting on him about his hair?" Paul jokes while moving up the drive through line.

"No, of course not! As you heard Rob is open to the idea. Plus he's going to a new school an hour away and he won't know anyone there, this is a perfect opportunity." She said picking her nails.

"Rob, man are you sure you want to do this?" Paul asks looking at him through the rear view mirror.

Rob thought for a moment, "yeah."

"See. He wants it. Let him spend the next year and a half with a fresh identity. You never know, this might turn out alright." She said and Paul came to the window.

Rob took out his wallet and Paul said he wouldn't accept his money and that the food was on him.

20 minutes later they were home.

"Well, my house is your house nephew." Rob hasn't been to his uncle's house in a couple years.

"Thanks uncle, I really appreciate this." Rob said meaning every word. Paul nods and shows him to his room. It's a guest room down the hall from Paul and Fi's room.

"This is your new room, the good thing is that you have more space, your own bathroom and a king sized bed." He smiles, "plus the sheets are new."

"Wow, thanks." Rob walks further in to the room and sat his computer and suit case on the bed.

The room is bigger than he remembered, and the bed is big and soft. His new closet has more space and the desk across the bed is big enough for his laptop and when he does his homework.

"This is going to be a good thing, Fi's right; this is a good time to start over. You have one and a half years to go." Paul said putting a hand on Rob's shoulder as he nods silently.

"Yes, and we'll begin it with a make over. You get settled today and we'll start on you first thing in the morning." Fiona says walking into Rob's now new room. "Here, we stopped to get this on the way over to your parents." Fiona handed him a gift card worth $500 for Silverman's Gym Equipment.

"Thanks guys." Rob said.

"What'll you say to going down stairs and tearing into the burgers, sodas and fries?" Paul suggested. Rob hopped up and went with them down stairs.

They settled in the living room and watched a movie while they ate.

"So, _nephew_?" Fiona smirked. "What do you want to start with first tomorrow?" she asked as they sat back on the beige sectional sofa.

"Umm…whatever you think is best. Hair I guess?" Rob said.

"Sure, nothing's wrong with your hair. It's pretty nice if you comb it out. Get rid of your glasses, I could totally see the strong jaw line and handsome lips you're hiding." Fiona says running her hands through Rob's hair, "wow, and so soft." She murmured and takes his glasses off. "First things first, get rid of these." She takes off his glasses.

"Contacts?" Rob gestured.

"Hmmm… I was thinking something more permanent." Fiona said.

"Laser eye treatment?" he asked.

"Yeah, and Vision Masters has a Christmas sale going on. It's the 15th we still have about 8 days and can go tomorrow. You'll have to wear big black eye protector glasses for a couple days. By Christmas you'll look good as new." Fiona says smiling.

"I'm starting to think you've been planning this for a while?" Paul said relaxing.

Fiona laughed. "I haven't, this way he'll be ready for Christmas and when he starts school on the 3rd.

"You good about this Rob?" Paul asked him.

"Sure, how much does it costs? And does it hurts?" he asked.

"They numb your eyeballs and it's $199 an eye, that's a steal."

Rob thought about this, he _is_ starting a new semester. It'll be nice not to go there wearing big thick glasses.

"Sure, I can afford that." He said.

"We'll go half and half." Paul butts in.

"You guys don't have to do this." Rob said.

"You're my nephew, and my sister sent you away over BS. So it's gonna be a game change for you here." Paul says.

"You don't know how much this means to me." Rob says quietly.

"You deserve better than what you got from your parents." Paul says.

Rob silently agrees. They watched two more movies and at 11:30pm went upstairs to bed. Paul and Fiona made sure Rob was comfortable.

* * *

Rob woke up around 9 on December 16. He jumped up thinking he overslept and quickly got confused when he saw he wasn't in his room. After a minute or two, Rob realized that he doesn't have a room anymore. Yesterdays' events rushed into his mind as it all settled in.

_No! Don't think about those people. Robbie is gone, you're Rob now. So no more thinking about them! _

Rex's voice came to him, Rob let out a low growl as he hopped from the bed. He's gonna get rid of his glasses today. He took off his boxers and went to the bathroom to shower. After he finished he got dressed and Fiona knocked on his door.

"Hey, Vision Masters is in the Northridge Mall, while we're there why don't we get you a new wardrobe?" Fiona asks going to his closet. "Whoa, Joyce needs to be slapped for letting you buy these." She adds inspecting his clothes.

"Um…she actually bought them." Rob was a little embarrassed to say.

"Well we're going to fix that."

By 10:45 they were in a clothing store for guys called Stone City, the store sold fashionable street clothes for guys Rob's age and older. Robbie noted that the clothes were worn by the cool guys at his _old_ school.

By 1 in the afternoon Rob bought over $300 in different types of shirts, jeans, belts, tennis shoes and other garments. Before they dropped off the clothes at the car, they went into Vision Masters and made an appointment. Then went to B. F. Wang's for lunch. Rob bought Fiona and himself coffee from Jet Brew.

They went back to the Vision Masters office and he was in the chair by 3:30. He remained awake during the procedure. By 4:45 they were giving him eye care pamphlets and carefully placed those eye protectors on his face. Fiona carefully drove home making sure she didn't hit any bumps.

"You ok?" she asked as Rob relaxed in the passenger side.

"Yeah, just tired." He shrugged

"Hehe…don't worry. You look great."

When they got home Robbie went straight up to bed. By 11 he woke up and went downstairs grabbing a leftover burger and fries. He watched TV for a while and went up to bed.

* * *

_December 25, 2011_

"Merry Christmas Rob." Paul said hugging him as they were in the living room. Fiona and Rob decorated the living room with simple white lights and different ornaments. Paul went out and purchased a 5 foot Christmas tree and it took them 2 hours to decorate it.

"Merry Christmas Unc," Rob says using his long time nick name he had given Paul. "Merry Christmas Fi." He greeted as he hugged her.

"Your parents called earlier and wanted you to call and say Merry Christmas." Paul says as Rob opens the fridge taking out a soda.

"Will you be upset if I don't." Rob still harbors ill feeling towards his parents and does not want to be bothered with them. He made a mental note to send them back the clothes he had brought with him. Since he has a new wardrobe there's no need to keep them.

"Are you sure?" Paul asks." it _is _Christmas." He adds.

"Unc, what they did still hurts." Rob didn't want to admit it but it made him cry a couple times.

"Ok, but they umm…mentioned that they won't be sending gifts for you."

"Yeah, they mentioned that. I guess I saved them money, right?" he said sarcastically.

"They also mentioned your allowance situation." Paul wanted to speak to him about that.

Rob took an exasperated breath, "They're giving my allowance to _her_." he spat.

"I know, it sucks." Fiona says as she brought her empty coffee mug to the sink.

"Well we were thinking that one of your gifts should be an allowance." Paul says smiling. He knew Rob need some money to himself, since his sister wasn't going to give her son his allowance then he would do it.

"Really?" Rob's brows arch and he breathes a short laugh.

"Of course Rob, you deserve it. Your parents shouldn't treat you the way that they are." Fiona came over and rubs his shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Rob really didn't know what else to say. His uncle and Fiona let him explore Northridge with Paul's car. The car his father's brother gave him is still in his parent's garage. Paul and Rob plans to go there and get the burgundy convertible and work on the engine together.

"We'll start you off with $200 but if you want more then you have to get a job." Paul says as he pours himself coffee.

"Yeah, but my dad said that I'll have to pay Cat when I get a job."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Paul laughed as he and Fiona high fived.

"Cool, I'll start looking after I get used to my schedule at school."

"Good, and to start things off, here you go." Paul says and hands Rob two one hundred dollar bills. "Don't spend it all in one place." He smiled.

"I won't." Rob puts the money in his pocket and they return to the living room to watch the parades on TV."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Rob has already decided that his family, save for Paul and Fiona and a couple others has turned their backs on him. Though it doesn't really bothers him, he's already begun to change himself. He feels great and is slowly learning more about himself._

_Please Review._


	26. Chapter 25: Change Has Come

**Chapter 25: Change Has Come**

_Vega Residence_

"Merry Christmas girls." Their father says kissing them. Tori embrace her father and Trina does the same, to a lesser extent. Over the past few weeks she's come out of her room more and more. Trina drills in her head that her father would never lay a hand on her. She's taken less showers and is allowing herself to be around her father more. It was hard; she's had a few more panic attacks but still tried. She even wet the bed twice, but not so much anymore.

"Thanks dad." Trina says as David hands' her a gift. Unlike every other Christmas or birthday, she didn't tear up the wrapping paper. She calmly took the paper off and quietly gawks at the pair of leather boots she's been wanting. She gets up and tightly hugs her father. She's been open to him but silently cringe inside when he's near or touches her.

Tori received a similar black pair. After the gifts were passed around, Holly and Tori returns to the kitchen to finish preparing the Christmas dinner. David lounged on the sofa and Trina went to her room.

She's glad she isn't in the kitchen helping and decides to take a nap until the dinner is ready. Every time the refrigerator was opened, the food inside almost made her sick. Something in there was either rotting or spoiled. A week ago, when she and Holly went to the grocery store, she nearly fainted from the smell of certain food. She had to go sit back in the car.

When they went home, Trina got out her favorite snack. A pickle, when she bit into it she nearly vomited from the taste. She rush's up stairs and emptied her stomach of that day's content. Which wasn't a lot.

When Trina got in bed she didn't know how tired she was until she instantly became sleepy and yawns. She was asleep soon after.

_5:32pm…_

The light pushing on Trina's shoulder eased her awake. She groans and slowly turns over.

"You must have had a good dream, I haven't seen you slob like that in years." Tori giggle causing Trina to smile and lightly shove her. Trina gets out of bed and nearly falls to the floor. Tori had to grab her shoulder to make sure she _didn't_ fall. "Are you alright?" she asks and leads Trina back to her bed.

"Yeah…I think got up too fast." She says and massages her forehead. Problem is, she has been getting out of bed quickly for a couple weeks. Lightheadedness plagued her for some time now. Slowly she and Tori leaves her room.

After they said grace, Trina only put turkey on her plate. Everything else smelled repulsive. She barley hid her distaste from her family.

"Trina sweetheart, is that all you want?" Holly asks.

"Yes, Christmas dinner tastes even better the day after." Trina already had the excuse in mind. She knew she wouldn't be able to stomach almost everything on the table the moment she stepped downstairs. Trina has to force herself to eat turkey knowing it'll probably come back up.

So for the time being, she sits there and _pretends_ to enjoy the turkey. Trina wanted more than anything to go back upstairs and just sleep.

As they ate their dinner Trina thinks about Cat. She can't help but hate the fact that someone hurt her. She's been coming around often. Every time she would come around, she'd find time to talk to Trina.

She thinks about Cat often, Cat said she have wet the bed after the first time. As Trina offhandedly thought about it she stopped as she realized something.

_First time_

If there was a first time…then was there a second time? It didn't click until that second.

_Has Cat been raped more than once?_

After Christmas dinner she went back to her room and thought more about Cat. She assumes Tori and her friends didn't know about Cat being raped. Cat trusted Trina with her secret and she prefers not to ask Cat about it. If she wants to talk about it then she'll bring up the subject herself.

After hearing that Robbie of all people took advantage of Cat, Trina didn't think that Cat would be up for talking about rape. She couldn't help but wonder if it _was_ Robbie who raped Cat. After a few minutes of thinking about it, she shook her head in disbelief. Robbie couldn't hurt anyone, Cat will set things straight.

She takes a deep breath and sits on her bed. Every time she thinks about Cat, she becomes gloomy. Trina rests on her bed and turns on her side. She had already begun to seriously think about moving out.

Trina didn't want to think about it, but it'll be a full month since the rape tomorrow. She cringes at the thought. Early last month she and her parents got into a major argument about spending money on her mothers' credit card without permission. Her father told her if she wanted to spend so much money than get a job and grow up.

Trina responded by telling him that maybe she should just move out too. David whipped around and said:

_"When you move out, you make sure it's far far from LA."_ Trina didn't show it but she was hurt by that comment. It was the second comment that David insinuated that he wanted her to go far away. Actually, it was two of _many_ comments, sneers, insults, cruel jokes and hurtful words by her parents, people at school and Tori's friends. Not to mention that she heard her parents haggle with Tori to leave Trina in Yerba for a new car.

_Any car she wanted…_

Trina was at the top of the stairwell away from their view and heard them.

_Especially_ Tori's friends. Trina has already begun to notice that Tori don't stand up for her when her friends insulted her or disrespected her. She wanted to just be their friend and hang out with them. All they do is hurt her with their words. All the disrespect from her family prompted her to think about moving for some time now.

Even in school, Tori don't stop them from insulting her. School is beginning to be a pain for Trina too. She doesn't get parts in anything anymore. She knows she tries_ too_ hard for roles but she just wants to be heard and noticed.

After the rape, being heard or seen is the last thing Trina wants. Instead of her normal burst of annoying self, Trina has kept her head down. She only speaks when she has to and is barely noticed by anyone anymore. People close to her have already begun to notice how quiet she's being.

Her mother has wanted to speak to her about it but other things and people got in her way. Like shopping and Detective Yates, Trina father's partner.

Officer Gary Yates is always texting her mom and she just lights up when she has contact with him. Trina has her thoughts on the matter but doesn't want to think about her mom being giddy with another man who's not her father.

All these things and many more prompt Trina to leave home, those and one other _possible_ new development.

As much as she hated to think about it, there was a possibility that her rapist left her with more than a broken and stained body. What he may have left behind caused Trina to leave her mothers side in the grocery and go to the feminine aisle. When she enters the feminine aisle she passes her usual spot where she gets her feminine products. Trina walks a few paces forward and stops in front of neatly stack of boxes. She quickly scanned the products and chose one, then went up to the register and paid for the test.

She placed it in her purse and went back to her mothers' side. Once they were home Trina waited that night to go to the bathroom. She carefully read the directions and urinated on the white stick. The next five minutes was the longest she had ever gone through. She's waiting for one of the two symbols that will show up. A minus sign will give her relief and as she peeked at the now complete test…

…

That was a week ago and Trina has already made the decision to move out. She doesn't try out for anything at school anymore and she decided that enrolling in online classes is a better choice for her. She will take up her dad's offer and move away, _far_ away. Trina has found a decent motel that rent out rooms for $600 a month. She's lined up a job as a waitress at a restaurant that's five blocks from her new potential home. Everything's down in Oceanside, the Parkwood Motel is two blocks from the ocean. She's planning to leave in a few days. Her parents don't know about her plans, Trina doesn't think that they will care. They haven't shown too much interest in her life, at least not that she know of.

Before last month she didn't take moving out seriously. Now things have drastically changed. Trina would have been content and forget the rape ever happened. She was prepared to forget about it and only wanted it to go away.

Instead she learns the hard way that life has a horrible way of treating you sometimes.

Trina isn't in this by herself anymore. She had to immediately grow up the second she found out that the rapist seed took hold. She never thought it would happen so early in life, especially by a rapist in a dark filthy bus station. Her life isn't as important anymore. She has to think about the seed inside of her now.

At first she thought she wouldn't be able to handle it. Just the thought of a stranger's child growing inside of her made her cry, she didn't want it. She was nowhere near ready for it. She's only seventeen and was innocent when her virginity was so violently stolen from her.

After a day or two she had begun to calm down. She realized that the child is hers too, not just _his_. This is her baby too and after a short while, she had an overwhelming feeling to protect the child.

_Her child…_

Her baby is a few days short of a month old. She hasn't gotten it confirmed just yet; she's planning on going to a doctor once she is settled in Oceanside.

The position at the restaurant she applied to pays $210 a week, before taxes. So she'll make around $170 weekly. She did the calculations after speaking with the restaurants manager, Michael Ablemarch. Trina knows it's not a lot but she has to leave.

Soon she will begin to show, but she doesn't have the strength to tell her family what happened to her. The shame and degradation is as thick as it was the day after. She'll have to have the baby and explain later where it came from.

She has everything planned out; she'll be leaving in three days on the 28th. She has most of her clothes packed, and will wash what's in her laundry basket tonight. All she needs to do is wait out the next three days. Trina has $800 cash on her, it's all she has. $600 will go to her first month rent and she'll have to buy a uniform. She'll have around $30 or $40 left. She'll use that for food.

As night fell Trina grew hungry again and went down stairs. Tori and Holly were putting the food up for the night.

"Hi sweetie." Holly smiles as Trina comes down.

"Hey mom." Trina drawls quietly.

"You sure you ok?" Holly asks quietly. Tori, worried about her sister the past few weeks, stopped to hear Trina's answer.

"Mom, I'm fine." Holly wasn't convinced but decides to leave it alone for now. Unbeknownst to her now, she'll live to regret that decision for years to come.

Unlike before, Trina's stomach wasn't turned and she was able to eat a little more. After she was done she went back upstairs and went to sleep.

_December 31, 2011_

"Can I get a number 17 without the gravy but extra green onion?" a customer asks as Trina writes down his order on her pad. She's done quickly and waits for the young lady, who sits across from him, to order.

She orders the same with everything.

Athena's is an Italian based restaurant. It wasn't weighed down with the Italian flags or colors or anything, but it is a classy restaurant that requires it's customers to come dress in formal attire. The floor staff, like Trina, is donned in a crisp white button down blouse and a black skirt with a black apron. Trina already has a pair of black hills so didn't need to buy any. When Mr. Ablemarch first saw her he had to stop himself from gawking at her. Though some of the customers couldn't keep their eyes off her. He hired her on the spot.

Today is her third day on the job and she's proved herself capable of being a waitress at such a high maintenance restaurant. She has a 5-11p shift and is off on Sundays.

It's currently 11:30 and Trina is working late. She and the majority of the night shift have been asked to work late since its New Year's Eve. The restaurant is crowded and midnight is in a half hour. Trina's section is packed, but she can handle it. Some people were drunk, some of them were guys. They slurred their orders to Trina and some actually made a pass at her. She had to quickly get over her fears of men and put her baby first and make as much money as she can.

The first night she slept at her new place, she was a little afraid. She's never been on her own before, it was quite different from having everything you needed practically handed to her. She misses her parents also. Her car broke down a few months ago and she depended on her dad or mom to drive her and Tori to school. Oceanside has bus lines, if Trina decides to go somewhere she'll have to take the bus.

_10!_

_9!_

_8!_

_7!_

_6!_

_5!_

_4!_

_3!_

_2!_

_1! _

"Happy New Year!" the customers sang around the restaurant and the bar. Mr. Ablemarch announced that drinks were on him for New Years. Trina constantly passed out drinks and lost count after 67. The customers were all but sober. Mostly everyone in the restaurant and especially the bar was drunk or getting there.

Trina finished her shift and put her jacket on. She sighs a breath of relief and clocks out. Once she left the restaurant she began her five block walk west to her new home. Once she walked through her door, she sat her satchel down on the table and grabbed a pop tart. She ate it and took off her clothes neatly hangs them up. Once she did that she put on her pajamas. She slips in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_In this chapter we learn that Trina would have forgotten about the rape and moved on. Though now we learn she has other things to think about. Like the child she carries. In a month's time her life changes due to a traumatic experience, now she realizes that something pure and innocent came from her pain. A little someone that has caused her to leave the nest. _

_Also I'd like to remind everyone that I have not forgotten about Cat or Jade. _

_Please Review. _


	27. Chapter 26: New Start

**Chapter 26: New Start **

_January 3, 2012_

_Rob POV_

The last two weeks was…interesting to say the least. Almost every morning including this one, I had to stop myself from putting on my glasses.

Everything looks so…clear, it's great. I can't believe how clear I can see. I've always wore glasses, not having them on my face is new to me.

_It's like…my ears are naked._

Anyways, working on my car with Uncle Paul kinda distracted me from Cat. It still hurts that she blames me for getting her pregnant. And the guys…they still won't talk to me. I tried texting them but all I got was ignored and aggressive replies.

I text Cat but she never texted back. I called once and her step dad told me Cat wasn't allowed to speak to me anymore. I even called Helen and she said there was nothing she could do. That infuriated me, I never felt this way before.

I'm…so angry, everyone hates me. I can't even bring myself to call mom or dad. Just the way they spoke to me, they just believed I got Cat pregnant and no one, not even my parents believes me. I wish I had Rex, I feel more comfortable when he's with me. Uncle Paul said I have to be myself and Rex said I need to be a man.

But I can't stop thinking about it. Why would Cat lie on me. I love her; she knows I would never hurt her.

_Forget about her Rob, she not thinking about you. She's probably with the guy that screwed her, laughing how you took the fall._

My conscience is sounding more and more like Rex.

I pull into my _new_ schools' parking lot. Kids are around but…no one's dancing, singing or rehearsing lines. It's just, dull. I guess this is what happens at a regular high school.

I grab my NSH back pack from the passenger seat getting out of my car and go inside. This is so different from Hollywood Arts. The lockers are dark blue; the walls are so white, bland.

"Hi, can you tell me where is the office?" I asked a guy who's in a casual shirt and slacks.

"Sure, second floor east wing." He says and I nod and looking for the nearest stairwell.

Uncle Paul said this school has three floors and a separate building for the gym. It's pretty big.

Finally, I found the office. I went to the front desk and asked to speak to the principle. A woman nodded and pushes away from her desk leave to go to another door. About a minute later she's followed out by a taller woman with her dark hair in a bun; she has glasses and is dressed in a dark business suit.

"How may I help you?" she asks smiling to me.

"Umm hi, my name is Robert Shapiro and today is my first day. I was told to pick up my schedule and new school packet from the principle." I say.

"Ahh yes, Mr. Shapiro. I've been expecting you." She said typing something on a computer. "I'm printing your schedule out now, your grades and credits were transferred from Hollywood Arts Sr. High School. I understand you were expelled for inappropriate behavior towards another student." It took a moment to swallow a lump in my throat.

"I was lied on by a girl who I thought was friend." I say and lower my head.

"Well whatever the situation was at your old school, I trust it won't happen here?"

"No mam. I'm not that kind of guy." I said looking her in the eyes.

"Ok, I'll hold you to that." She said going to the printer and took out my freshly printed schedule.

"Here is your schedule Robert, 1st period will be starting in…" she looks at the gray wall clock "16 minutes." She said smiling.

"Ok, thank you mam." I say turning to leave.

"Principle Edwards." She calls after me.

"Thank you _Principle Edwards_." I say turning to look at her.

I walk outside the office and sat on a bench near a few windows.

_Calculus 1__st__ period 8-8:55 am rm308_

_Modern U.S. History 2__nd__ period 9-9:55 am rm317_

_Physical Science 3__rd__ period 10-10:55 am rm108_

_French III 4__th__ period 11-11:55 am rm219_

_First Lunch 12-12:55 pm _

_Computer Literacy 5th period 1-1:55 pm rm112_

_Environmental Science 6th period 2-2:55 pm rm202_

I let out an exasperated breath.

I'm gonna be all over this school.

RING!

I almost jump out my skin. Was that the bell? It was actually a bell.

Well, I guess I should get to class. Its upstairs, students are going in every direction. I better hike it before I'm late.

I climb two stairs at a time and walk into the west wing. Wow, this is…there is no kind of painting what so ever. There are the posters showcasing the different sports the school has. Other than that, it's just white walls and dark blue doors.

_302…304…306…308_

I turn the knob and open the door to a loud class. Kids throwing balls of paper around, a couple kissing, and others stuff.

I spot an empty seat in the second row and take it.

Not long after a blonde woman walks into class and the kids all hurry to their seats.

She placed her stuff in her desk and straightened papers and booklets on the desk.

"Ok class I hope you had fun on your Christmas break." She says sitting at the edge of her desk.

She looked at me her eye brows arched. "I see we have a new student. Stand and introduce yourself." She says to me. All eyes were on me. I stand up, straighten out my shirt and put my hands in my jeans.

_Just be cool, don't be nerdy. You're Rob now._

"Umm…hey. I'm Rob Shapiro." I said to the class.

"What school did you come from?" the teacher asks.

"Hollywood Arts." Students starts to murmur.

"Hush." The teacher said and the class quieted down.

"Ok Rob, I think I've embarrassed you enough, please have a seat. Welcome to Northridge Sr. High, home of the Titans." She said and a few guys cheered high fiving each other.

I received my calculus book and we began to work. I think I did ok but I need some practice. It wasn't all that different from the classes at Hollywood Arts. The only thing is that we're doing a totally different subject and it is strictly calculus; nothing else.

And 55 minutes later the bell rung again and I made my way to Modern U.S. History. I had to go a little ways down the hall to 317. A few kids from calculus were in this class with me too and just like calculus I had to get up and introduce myself.

"What's Hollywood Arts like?" a girl asked before I had a chance to sit down. I turn to her and she smiled up at me.

"Hollywood Arts is just like regular school, except we…um they are taught how to sing, dance, act, basically teachers teach students to be an entertainer." I explained.

"Why were you sent here?" a guy asks.

_Tell it, they will find out sooner or later. Let them hear it from you first._

I take a deep breath.

"A girl lied to her parents and blamed me for getting her pregnant." Murmurs came across the room. "That's why I got expelled."

"Happens to the best of us dude," a guy called out from the back of the room. I nodded.

That class went by fast. The rest of the day went ok. Physical Science and French III kinda went by like the others. I introduced myself, got to know some students and got a couple girls to smile at me.

I guess losing my glasses, combing my hair and new clothes paid off.

I'm at lunch now, and there is way more food options. It's like a mini food court. They had and Inside Out Burger, B. F. Wang's, Taco Guapo, Yotally Togurt and Jet Brew.

I bought a three taco combo from Taco Guapo, a soda and chips. I ate at an outside table alone, while on SplashFace. People are still talking about Cat and I. Apparently the whole school has rallied around Cat. Some people even called her a victim.

_But you're the real victim… _

I closed out of SplashFace and finished my lunch. I sat and observed the people around me. I had forgotten what it's like being at regular school. It sucked in Jr. High and Hollywood Arts was the only school that I loved.

RING!

I guess lunch is over, 5th period bell didn't startle me like earlier.

Well… I know I'll do well in computer literacy. I'm definitely _not_ illiterate there. This class is on the first floor. Room 112, I only got a little ways to go. I actually had fun there. I even helped a couple students with problems they were having. The class was over in a breeze. When the bell rung I had to climb the steps again to room 202, Environmental Science. It was interesting how green the country is getting. 2:55 came quick. I hopped up with the other kids and headed for the door. When I left the class I followed everyone out through the center entrance. I had to do a quick search for my car. I parked in visitor parking. Student parking is closer to the center entrance, I'll be sure to park there tomorrow. The visitor's parking lot is deserted, I take out my keys and open my…

_WHACK!_

I flew into the hood dropping my keys and book bag. I heard someone laughing behind me.

"Yeah, I thought that was you, _Robbie_!"

I turned around to see some guy standing there.

"What? You don't remember me. You got my Prome date pregnant you little weasel!"

"What?!" I said standing up straight. Then I recognized him.

_"Tug." _

The guy I thought Cat made up so she wouldn't go to Prome with me.

_WHACK!_

_THUD!_

He hit me in the face and in the ribs. I doubled over in pain.

"What's wrong? You got tired of being turned down!" he yelled smacking me in the back of my head.

"You…you don't know what you're talking about!" I say tasting my blood from my lip.

"Everybody knows what you did, you're a Goddamn rapist! Did she scream when you forced her?!" that made me so mad. I lurch forward and nearly speared him. He pushed me backwards and hit me again in my face. I fell to the ground.

"You just couldn't stay away. Well I'm telling you now. STAY _AWAY FROM CAT VALENTINE!_"

_Get up Rob! You see what's she's doing to you. Now you're taking hits from her exes!_

I get up and lean forward on my car, starring at the hood.

_You see what she's doing to you. Her lies got people hitting you. Tug hit you! All because of her._

Tears wells in my eyes.

_She never liked you; she ignored you, SHE FLAUNTED GUYS INFRONT OF YOU and pretended to like you ONLY when it suited her. Most of all, she used YOU!_

"She used me." I whisper. "She actually used me."

Anger at _Cat_ flooded in me. I started to breathe hard and staggered to my car, getting in and slamming my door shut.

_GRRRRR!_

I grind my teeth and grab my steering wheel tightly. I feel like breaking something! I slammed my fist into the steering wheel causing the horn to blow. I punched the roof and yell to the top of my lungs.

…

After breathing hard for ten minutes, I calmed down. When I looked in the rearview mirror I have tear streaks on the face. I didn't know I was crying. My lip is burst but I don't even feel it.

I feel…I feel angry. That…that…

_Say it. _

That…

_Come on Rob, say it. You deserve to let loose._

"That bitch! That fucking bitch!" I say out loud. "I can't _believe_ I trusted her." I start my car and back out of the deserted parking lot. I speed through the drop off and pick up lane.

Cars blow their horns at me, screw them! I wipe my lip and head to Silverman's Gym and Equipment. As soon as I walk in the automatic doors I was greeted by a female trainer.

"Good afternoon sir, can I help you look for something?" she asked.

I never really did this before.

"Yes please, I'd like to find a umm…" this sucks, I don't even know what I want.

"Ok, how about we find out what you interested in doing."

"Well, I was thinking about…"

"Muscles?" she asks arching her eyebrows.

"Umm sure."

"Ok follow me please." I followed her to a section full of cd's. "You look like the kind of guy who would do well working out." She picks up a display cd set. "What we have here is the popular Shawn G's Ludicrous workout by IronBody. It only take two months to complete." she said.

I looked at the display cd's, I saw the commercials. They say it's the hardest workout ever. Get ripped in two months though.

"What does it come with?" I asked.

"The regular package comes with the 10 cd's, recipe guide, IronBody Vitamins, and calendar to count the days." She said explaining everything.

"That sounds good."

"It is good, but the premium package comes with everything the regular package has plus the Ludicrous mat, which catches all your sweat, the Ludicrous Water bottle…"

As she explained to me what came with the package, I liked it. I'm skin and bones really and I'm tired of being lanky.

"I'd like to purchase the premium package please." I said. I stayed there about another thirty minutes. She talked me into buy a $40 weight set, a 70 lb punching bag and sports shorts and shirts. All together it came to $224.49. I paid cash. I got home around 4:30. Uncle Paul and I set up the punching bag in my room. He said he was proud of me for changing my routine.

He didn't asked about my lip, but Fi did. I told her what happened. She said that I had a shopping spree after a bad few minutes and accused me of being more like her than my uncle. We laughed it off. After I set up the Ludicrous calendar on my wall near my desk, I began calculus homework. Then I completed a couple French III worksheets. I finished by 6:00.

"Rob, dinner!" Fi called.

"Okaaay!" I closed my French III book and put everything in my book bag. As soon as I opened my door the aroma of Fi's cooking hit me.

I went downstairs and sat down. "So, you had a good day?" Unc asked.

"Umm yeah. Got some cool classes." I said as Fi made my plate, she made broccoli, loin chops and mashes potatoes.

Unc nods sipping his wine. "Since when do you drink wine?"

He chuckled, "since I got tired of beer." We laugh and began to eat. "How did you get that lip?" he asks.

"Some douche hit me after school." After a few moments my head shot up. "Oh, ahh I'm sorry! I didn't…"

"It's ok, who is this guy?" Unc asks.

"Some guy Ca...the girl who lied on me took to the prom." I said picking at my broccoli.

"…and he hit you?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll get him next time." Fi says patting my hand. I nodded and finished my dinner.

When I went up back to my room, I put on my fighting gloves and practiced on my new punching bag. I ended up hitting it for three hours. I blew off some steam and I felt a little better. After I took a hot shower and washed my hair. I usually just pat it down but Fi told me to comb it out into loose curls. That's what I do now; I don't have the afro anymore. Fi was right about my jaw line though. My glasses did hide it and I can see what she sees.

I did get a few looks from girls today. At Hollywood Arts, when girls looked at me they looked more disgusted than interested. Today, they looked interested…

* * *

**A/N:**_ Rob is experiencing a new start. He's a new school, where everything is very different from what he's used to. He change how he look and is feeling better about himself despite his ordeal. He bought new clothes and is branching out. I have to say, I'm proud of him._

_Please Review_


	28. Chapter 27: The Plan

**Chapter 27: The Plan**

_Parkwood Motel_

_January 9, 2012_

Trina sighs as her calculations put her in a tight spot. She makes $170-$180 weekly. Her rent is $600 so that would give her a little over $100 to spend every month. She's been making lists and has come up with a decent plan.

Trina doesn't have to buy a lot of food.

It's policy that the staff has the option of eating free in the lunch room of the restaurant. She decides to eat mainly at work. Trina now mainly eats yogurt in the mornings because it's the only thing she can keep down. She eats fruit for lunch and eats dinner at work.

As for Sundays, Trina resorts to sale papers. When she goes grocery shopping she only gets a couple boxes of Ramen noodles, a case of water, a few boxes of pop tarts, eggs, yogurt, smoked sausage and bread. That would cost around $40 and would last a month. She'd save money buying a body scrubber monthly instead of wash cloths and purchase inexpensive necessities. The other $40 would go to her baby account. She doesn't need to shop for any other things because she found that there are a lot of things she can live without. She doesn't have to shop for clothes because she works and is in her uniform six days a week. She's in a house dress the rest of the time.

That's how she plans for herself every month until she can think of a way to bring in more money. Her boss has made this new change a little more easily. He is strict on some things but not strict on many. He compliments her people skills and makes sure he tells her that he hired the right person for the job. Sometimes she catches him looking at her, when they make eye contact, she smiles and is polite towards him and everyone else she's around. She has a feeling that he likes her, but she tries her best to keep a professional relationship with him.

Trina sits at the table and finishes her plans for the rest of the month. As she finishes her phone rings again.

The saddest part of leaving is ignoring her family. They call non stop. Leaving texts to come back home, voice texts of her mother, sister, and father begging her to please come back home. Trina cried when she listened to them on her voicemail and reading their texts.

She left a note on her bed on December 28, saying how she was tired of being insulted or disrespected by her family and made sure to include Tori's friends as a part of the reason for leaving. She included how she heard her parents and Tori before the Yerba trip and recited most of the hurtful wise cracks they made.

_RING!_

It's her father calling this time. She knows for a fact that her father didn't call his colleagues for help. She would have been caught and dragged back to LA if he did call. Trina knows as well as her father that if she picks up that phone, he'll be able to trace it and find her. She doesn't want to be found, not now, not when she is finally getting on her feet.

Cat called a few times and left a voice mail begging Trina to come home, telling her that running away won't make it go away. She bought a track phone to use as her main phone line. It's only a matter of time when her parents would cut off her phone. Her friends call and text also, they offered their own homes to her if she'd return home. She didn't answer any of their calls.

To get her mind off of things, she watches TV and stay in bed for the remainder of the day.

_January 10, 2012_

"Ummm…I know you're new here at Athena's and probably Oceanside." Michael Ablemarch begins. "…and since it's so close after Christmas, it's only fitting that you receive a Christmas bonus." He never has seen Trina around before, he guessed right when he assumes that she's new to the city.

He doesn't have to give her a bonus; in fact it's not required to give new comers a bonus after the holidays. Especially in their probationary period. He just did this because he likes her.

The city has many Mexican residents; Michael can clearly see that Trina is a Latina. He sees Mexican women all day every day, but Trina captured his attention. He told her how nice she looks, how pretty she is and other comments about her. He'd hope that she would respond to them but she kindly rebuffs him. He doesn't want to scare her off so he decides to be kind to her and treat her with respect.

Sometimes he observes her and sees how she acts around the customers. She's a natural, the customer's love her and some purposely set in her section just to be served by her.

Michael studies Trina and her characteristic naturally charms him. A few tourists from France came to visit and no one knew what they were saying, all they can do was motion for them to point to what they want.

Trina, who wasn't busy at the time walked over to another's waitress' section and assisted her. Michael was close by and saw everything. Trina translated the orders and even picked them up.

"Wow, thank you." Trina says accepting the envelope. When she opens it she gasps at the 4 $100 bills. This is two weeks pay…"

"Yes well, even though you been here for a week, you already wowed me. You speak French, you're smart, and the customers love you." He had to stop himself from babbling.

"Thank you, this means a lot." She breathes and was caught off guard when Michael reaches forward and hugs her.

He feels how she tenses up and lets her go. "Oh, ummm I didn't mean to be…"

"No, It's ok….you surprised me that's all." She says nervously. He nods and she smiles to him. "I should probably get back to work." She says quietly and they shake hands.

The rest of the day Trina couldn't help but feel a little weird. She's proud of herself that she didn't have an episode. Once she made it home she showered and went to bed.

_January 12, 2012_

I'm sick of this routine. _I have the same classes every single day! _How do regular school kids survive this?

Ok I'm gonna stop bitchin for a sec.

I got to know a couple guys in homeroom. I met Brent a couples days ago when Tug was pushing him around. He came at me but a teacher walked into the auditorium and Tug and his jackass friends got out of there.

Brent and I are in 1st and 6th period together. We partnered in threes for an environmental thesis and that's when we met Russ, which was in 6th. We eat lunch together and they're pretty cool. They didn't even judge me when I told them what's going on with me. Brent said: _girls are bitches_, and Russ said: _shit happens_. I was nervous at first when we started hanging out, since André and Beck were the only guys I really hung out with, I really didn't know how to act with these guys but once I relaxed, it was smooth then on.

When I asked where they hang out in Northridge, they really didn't have an answer. Russ said he keeps to himself and Brent said he don't really go out. So I mention Karaoke Dokie, I told them I went there with my former friends and it was a great place to hang out, and meet girls.

We decided we're going Saturday.

We're at lunch now; we sat at a table near the sandwich truck.

"Hey Rob? My uncle Joe wants me to come to his gym so he can teach me a few things. He said I can bring a couple friends. You guys want in?" Brent asks before eating a French fry.

"I have to ask my uncle, but I'm sure he'll let me go." We both turn to Russ.

"I'm in." he says before smiling. I chuckled.

"What do your uncle teach?" I asked before I sip my Katorade.

"Um, he teaches mix martial arts." Brent said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked. I never really learned how to fight. This will be another thing I can change for the new me. Yeah, Robbie ran from fights, Rob will learn to fight.

"Only for the guy you're fighting." We laugh and Russ' soda came out his nose causing us to laugh again.

"If _your_ uncle says yes then wear sport shorts." Brent said downing the rest of his soda.

"Sure, I just bought sports wear from Adidas and Romi." I said picking up my trash.

"Good. Call if you can come, I'll text you the address." Brent said and got up to throw his trash away, I was right behind them.

_RING_!

"See you guys in 6th." I said grabbing my book bag. The guys nodded and we went our separate ways. I text Unc on the way to class and put my cell on vibrate. Computer Literacy went by quick; the teacher had us work on software programs. When I went upstairs to 6th period, Unc text back '_yes'_ but I had to call when I get there and give him the address.

I went into class sitting near the guys, "hey, my uncle said I can go, but he wants the address." I sat my book bag down and when the teacher came in.

"Texting now…" Brent says while on his phone. A few seconds later, both Russ and my cell phones vibrated.

I forwarded the address to my uncle.

"Ok class, hand in your thesis papers, and they had better make sense." The teacher said and some kids laughed.

I turned in our thesis, after the teacher talked about green energy and carbon footprint. I had a hard time paying attention. I already knew a lot about clean energy; I take out my phone and delete more insulting messages on my wall from SplashFace. I was tempted to insult them back. Most of them go to Hollywood Arts.

I couldn't help but read some of them.

_Why would you do something like that to Cat, she was you friend!_

_I should beat the crap out of you for that._

_Rapist!_

_Dog!_

_Hope you rot in hell._

I take an exasperated breath. Then decided to post a new status.

**Rob Shapiro: Status Update**

_You'd think your friends would have your back but then ditch you because some girl lies on you. When you're in the dog house the people who stick with you are your real friends, I guess I've never really had any. I guess that goes for family too… _

I put my phone away and try to focus on class.

_RING_!

I hop out of my seat and the guys and I head to the parking lot.

"See you guys later." I said walking to my car. I hop in and start the engine.

Traffic was a little backed up and it took me 25 minutes to get home.

"Hey, this address is not far, it's on Reseda Blvd about 20 minutes from here." Unc called from the pantry.

"Ok, I'll get directions on my phone." I call out from the fridge getting a lemonade juice box.

"Already did it." Unc says placing the paper on the table.

"If you leave by 3:30 you'll get there by 4, and that's with traffic." Unc said. I nodded drinking the last of the lemonade.

"Ok, I'm gonna go change. Brent said his uncle teaches MMA and hand to hand combat and wants him to learn, plus he said that he can bring friends, Russ is coming too." I mention.

"Good, you guys can learn together 'cause your ass _need _to learn how to fight." Unc said coming into the kitchen. I nodded going to my room. We burst out in laughter.

When I get upstairs and put my book bag down my phone ranged. I stopped in my tracks when I saw it was my mom.

"Hello?"

_"Robbie, your cousin Clara saw your post on your web page, I read what you wrote." _

"Ok?"

_"What do you mean by that?"_

"Exactly what my status says." I said calmly. This is the first time she called.

_"We didn't turn against you Robbie, we punished you."_

"No, you punished me for something I didn't do. You just believed what that girl said without giving me a chance to defend myself. You all and my one time friends turned against me over a vicious lie."

_"I find it hard to believe Cat would lie about something like that." _

"Mom Cat is lying to you, she let some guy screw her and blamed her kid on me."

_"Don't speak to me in that manner Robert!"_

"Then don't give me a reason to!" I said loudly.

_"I see your uncle is starting to rub off on you."_

"Yeah, out of all of you, _he_ believes me, he and Fi both. And since you can't believe the truth, then…then…"

_"Then what Robbie?"_ she said. I've waited a long while for this.

"Then screw Cat, screw André, Beck, Jade, Tori and _screw you_!"

I can hear her gasp over the phone. _"What's wrong,"_ I can faintly hear my dad ask. I hung up the phone and ignore the rest of her calls. Then I changed out of my school clothes and went back downstairs.

"I'm leaving Unc." I said and wait for his reply.

"Ok, don't get hurt." He was in the living room watching a game.

It took me 30 minutes getting there. When I did get there Brent met me at the door.

"Hey, Rob." He said showing me in.

"Hey, this place is cool." The gym has high ceilings and punching bags, dumbbells, and other exercise equipment.

"Took you long enough." Russ says coming out of the corner. We laugh and Brent showed me around.

There are other guys here, but only about 10 or 11. After about 10 minutes, Brent's uncle Joe came out of his office. He only had shorts on with fighting gloves.

"You must be Rob," he said extending his hand and Brent and Russ stepped back. I shook his hand and he pulled me to the floor. He had my right arm twisted behind me while he wrapped his legs around my waist.

"Well Rob, I've already met Russ and now I'm meeting you. This is called the arm lock. I could easily break your arm, unless you know how to get out of this submission move."

"I don't sir." I say while trying to pull my arm out.

"If you keep doing that you'll dislocated your arm." He said finally letting me go.

I catch my breath and Brent help me up. "Sorry man, that was Uncle Joe's way of an initiation to his class. He did it to Russ and I too." Brent said as I stood up straight.

"A little warning next time." I said.

"There is no warning in fighting. What? You think someone will warn you before they strike you, _no!_ Fighting does not include a warning! I teach young men and women how to protect themselves in any situation. Understand boy?"

"Yes sir." I said as he came to us again.

"And by the way, its $150 a month, ok." He added. That's not bad, I can afford it.

"Yes sir." I said nodding.

"Ok, first position!" he yelled and Brent said everybody has to do one minute intervals on all the workout stations.

After two hours of exercising, lifting weights, climbing robes, jumping on a two feet high level box, punching a 100lb bag and sparring with other guys, I was exhausted. It's a good thing that I've been doing Ludicrous, the exercises are similar.

It's around 6:30 now and we just finished. I should have brought a towel. I'll have to get a gym bag, Joe says we need one. I don't know why I didn't get one at Silverman's.

I'll pick one up after school tomorrow.

"You boys did well today, especially you Rob." Joe said. "Training is everyday from 4 to 6. Bring you're A game." Joe says to us. Then we leave the gym.

"Thanks for inviting me Brent, I think this will work out good for me." I said to Brent as he, Russ and I left the gym.

"You're welcome, see you guy tomorrow." I said getting in my car.

It took 20 minutes going home, traffic lightened up a little.

"Boy you look like somebody beat you with a beating stick." Fi says as I make my way towards the sofa.

"Yeah it felt like it." I said sitting down.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah, what was for dinner?"

"Paul ordered pizza." She said. I got up going to the kitchen and had a couple slices.

After, I went upstairs to my room. My phone vibrated, when I looked at it, it had 4 texts messages. Like I thought, they're from _them._ Everyone except Cat. I should change my number. I couldn't resist.

_What do you mean! We treated you like you were our friend Robbie, you know that._ –Beck

_How could you refer to Cat as 'some girl who lied on you' and how could you say we weren't your friends when you know we were. –_Tori

_So Cat's just 'some girl' now, not cool Robbie._ –André

_I never really liked you_. –Jade

Yeah…I think I'm going to change my number. I put my phone on the charger next to my bed, then take off my training shorts. I get into bed with just my boxers and pass out.

* * *

_Please Review._


	29. Chapter 27 (Scene Two): New Experiences

**Chapter 27 (Scene Two): New Experiences**

_January 27, 2012_

"You must always breathe; if you forget to breathe you're going to get tired quickly and that's when you lose. Breath with every strike." Joe says after a 3 minute break after the warm up. "First position." He called.

We start everyday doing one minute intervals on each exercise station. There are seven stations and one is climbing a 12 foot rope. That's just the warm up and we get a three minute break for rest.

We stand in rows of eight and practice power push ups and four combo strikes. Then we do full body drills, then 4 minute intervals of cardio workouts. After that we took a 1 minute break and got back on the mat.

"Partner up! Try to get a submission, two minutes rounds, now!"

Russ and I partnered up. Brent is with another guy near the bags.

I've been practicing my kick strikes, with Russ. I'm getting pretty good. We get into our stance and I kick Russ in his side. I thought I had him but he locked my leg and had me on the ground in a second.

"Work on your balance Shapiro." Joe says from his office.

"Yeah Rob, or do you want me to kick your ass again?" Russ joked helping me up.

"Yeah I let you have that one." I chuckled.

We start again and it takes him longer to get me on the ground. Then he practiced his kicks and I get him to the ground. We go into submission training afterwards. Joe has been teaching us moves the guys do in the MMA tournaments, his old moves.

We get into our stances again. "You ready Rob?" he asks.

Before Northridge I've never had a fight, well of course I had fights but I usually got beat up. I've learned some things since I join the fight club. Things I thought I was too weak to do.

I tried different strikes and maneuvers, sure it was sloppy but now that I got the hang of things, it feels great that I can do it. It feels so good that I can actually do it.

When I explained things to Fi, she said that the thing I'm feeling is confidence; self confidence. She said my training is giving me self esteem. Self confidence and self esteem was something I never really had. I was just this loner in elementary and Jr. High. I never really had rallying support from my mom, especially my dad. I had always felt that he was disappointed in me.

This training is making me feel better than ever. I don't even think about what happened anymore. School and training play a big role in that. I hang out with the guys and we practice from time to time outside training. I told Joe about doing Ludicrous and he says it's good I have a workout outside of training.

"Yeah." I put my hands up ready for him, he usually strikes first but I did.

I struck him in his jaw surprising him and he kicks me of all things. I lock his leg then pushed at his thigh getting him off balance then slam him on the mat. He wraps his leg around me and puts me in an arm lock.

_Crap this hurts! _

One leg was over my throat the other was over my chest while he pulled my arm towards him locking me in position. I struggle for a few moments and rolled backwards turning him around and pulled my arm out of his lock.

"Good Rob, there is always a way to get out of submission holds!" Joe said standing at the edge of the mat.

Russ hopped to his feet and we fight again, I did a 3 strike combo, one to the side of his face and two to his ribs.

We separated and got back into stance. He swung I ducked hooking his arm and punched his twice in his side.

"Dude, you're going to pay for that." He smirked

"Bring it." Is said laughing.

He brought it. We went back and forth until me made a grab for my legs. I grabbed above his mid section and kneed him twice in the stomach.

I laughed and smacked him on his head. We wrestled after that.

"Ok ok boys, off the mat. Greg, Jake, on the mat!" he called to them.

"Rob, you Brent and Russ take the blocks outside." He said to us.

We went outside with other guys and we had to pick up 25 lb cedar blocks and throw them at least 10 feet. We challenged each other. Some went 24 ft.

After 20 minutes of that, we were called back into the gym and had to lift some weights and squats with 20lb weights. After a hard day it was time to go. I wasn't as worn down like the first day. My muscles aren't really sore and when they are, a shower usually does the trick. I still be sore but it's a good soreness. The kind I can deal with. I dry my head, chest and back with my towel and put it back in my gym bag.

"Alright guys, good job." Joe says throwing us a Katorade.

"Thanks Joe." I said putting my gym bag strap over my shoulder. I walk out with Russ and Brent.

"You guys want to hang out at Karaoke Dokie later?" I asked.

"Sure, wanna just meet there around 7:30?" Russ asked.

"Yeah, last one pays for drinks!" I laughed throwing my bag in the back seat.

"Haha, ok Rob, see ya..." I wave bye and hopped in my car. Russ usually picks up Brent when we hang so hopefully I'll get a free drink.

I made it home by 6:35, showered and combed my hair and got dressed, I was ready by 7:05. I picked out a dark blue plaid button down shirt and black jeans with black timberland boots.

"Well, look at you." Fi said as I walked down the stairs. I smiled and high fived her. "If you bring a girl home be sure to have her out by 5 am." She joked.

I doubled over laughing. "Yeah I wouldn't hold my breath." I smirk.

"You never know Rob, you're handsome, sweet and charismatic, and you just might get lucky?" she winked.

"Does my uncle know you talk like that?" I laughed.

"No but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." we laugh it off and I kissed her goodbye. Karaoke Dokie is on Los Feliz Blvd and I got there by 7:48. It's in North East LA, so I had a few minutes of traffic.

"Look who's paying for drinks!" Russ called high fiving Brent.

"Yeah yeah, where are the menus?" I ask sitting down.

"Their buffalo wings are great." Russ says winking at a girl from across us at another table. The hostess came and gave us our menus.

"What drinks am I buying?" I ask as I go directly to the page with the wings.

"Orange…"

"Cola." I nod looking at the dips and fries.

"Cool, what are you guys getting?" I asked them.

"I'm gonna go with the burger and cheese fries…" Russ says sitting back.

"Chilly fries and spicy chicken nuggets and ranch sauce." Brent says.

"Dude you're gonna have the blows…" I said and we laughed as the hostess came to our table.

"HI, can get you your drinks?" she asks holding round trays.

"Sure, orange and two colas." I said and she wrote it down on her note pad.

"And your orders…?"

"Buffalo wings with ranch dip, burger and cheese fries, chilly fries with spicy chicken nuggets and ranch sauce." I said as she stayed a couple moments finishing the orders.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks." She says then disappears into the crowd. After a few minutes, a couple girls were up on stage singing one of Ginger Fox's songs. It was the owner's daughter any her friend again. They sucked just like last time. When the boo's began to get louder than the cheers they left the stage before they could get embarrassed.

"Those girls where ok." Brent says.

"Don't let their pretty faces fool you; they stole my wallet last time I was here." I said.

"You got jacked by a couple of babes?" Russ laughed and motioned for someone to come over. Haley and Tara came over with a friend.

"Hi guys…" Haley says smiling. She has the same mischievous smile. I had to stop myself from shuddering.

"Ladies." Russ says lacing his hands behind his head and sitting back.

"What's up?" Brent says to them.

"Just saw three cool guys sitting here with no girls to keep them company…" Haley says sitting down. Tara and the other girl joined.

"Please, have a seat; we can always use the company." Russ says winking at Tara.

The girls giggle and Haley finally looks at me.

"Whoa! _Robbie_?" she said looking shocked.

"Hey." I said sitting up.

"We heard about Cat, they were here last week."

"It's not mine." I say hoping she drops it.

"Does she _know_ it's not yours?" they laughed.

"Don't know why she blames the kid on me. I didn't touch her."

"We asked her but the Goth bitch caught an attitude." She scoffs.

"That's Jade for you." I said.

"Where's the puppet?" Haley asks.

"_Puppet_? What puppet?" Brent says and laughed.

"I _used_ to carry around a puppet when I went to Hollywood Arts." I said quietly.

"Are you serious?!" Russ burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So Robbie, you look…different." Haley says eyeing me.

"In a good way I hope." I smirked.

"Yeah, last time we saw you, you had an afro, big glasses and now you don't look like a loser dork anymore." Haley says putting her elbows on the table and batting her eyes.

"You got a picture?" Brent asks, I'm guessing he's referring to Rex.

"No." I said flatly and laughing.

"I didn't take a pic of the old Robbie, but I'd love to get to know the _new_ Robbie." She said and scooted closer to me.

"Yeah?" I ask quietly, this confidence thing is working. I've never been _this_ calm with girls. My hands aren't even clammy.

"Yeah, you're cute." She rubs my arm and smiles. "and strong too." She's feeling my arm. Chills are running down my spine.

"I workout, we all do." I say, Tara and the other girl scoot next to Brent and Russ.

"Hey, what's your name?" Russ asked the girl next to Tara.

"Marci." She says feeling Russ' arm. "Oooh, this one's strong too." Marci says.

I arch my eyes to the guys and they smiled back. The hostess came back with our food.

"Amber?" Haley calls to the hostess.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Please ask daddy to comp table six's order and to bring us our usual." she asks and the hostess nodded and walks away.

"Daddy?" Brent asks.

"Yeah, Haley's dad owns the place." I say sipping my cola.

"Wow Rob, you didn't say you had great connections in LA." Russ laughs off.

"I guess I get a free drink after all." We burst out laughing.

When they brought the girls orders, we ate and listened to a few other people sing karaoke.

"What are you guys doing after this?" Haley asks. It's clear she's the leader of their group.

"Just gonna go home, relax." Brent says. Haley and the girls whisper something to each other.

"It's only 8:30, we were thinking of…going to the fields. Wanna come?" Russ choked on a piece of ice and Brent chuckle lowly.

"The fields?" I asked.

"You're Northridge now Robbie, _learn the map_. Are you in or out?" I look to the guys and their eyes are telling me _YES!_

"Sure." We got up from out seat and leave the restaurant.

"I'll ride with you Robbie." Haley says lacing her hand in mine.

"Sure, and it's Rob now." I said to her.

"Rob sounds so much cooler." She say as I opened the door for her, "and such a gentleman." She adds.

Tara and Marci drove behind Russ.

We follow Russ 20 minutes north east of Northridge and pulled up to dead corn fields. There were a few cars there. We can clearly see what was going on inside.

"Ride through here," she instructs me. I did and there was a clearing, Russ followed me through. He park on one side, I park on the other, and Tara parked in the middle. I turned the engine off and sat back.

Marci and Brent switched cars. Russ and Marci were in his car; Brent and Tara are in Tara's car and Haley's in my car.

"You look really nice _Rob_." She says running her hand through my hair. "You don't look weird anymore." She whispers.

"How do I look now?" I fondle the ends of her hair between my fingers. Her hand went up my shirt. This…I'd never disrespect a girl, or never touched a girl before; this is the closet I've been.

"You look great, I like this new you." She says unbuttoning my shirt.

She runs her hands over my chest.

"You _have_ been working out." She breathes softly. I'm still skinny, been working out for three weeks, but nothing really changed.

"Our trainer keeps us busy…" I say as she came closer to me, her hands going down my stomach.

"I wanna keep you busy…" she slowly leaned in to kiss me. We kissed and she put my hand on her boob. I never touched one before and tense up, but I was gentle.

Wow this feels nice. So soft and her nipples are hard, and they aren't the only thing that's hard.

I had accidental hardons before, but this…this is no accident.

She unbuckles my belt and reached into my briefs.

"Ahhhh, that feels great." I breathed. She giggles and takes me out.

"Wow…" I hear her whisper.

"What's wrong?" I ask while she strokes me.

"You're big." Was all she said before kissing me again. I'm not going to lie; this was my only leverage in school. Especially in the boys lockerroom.

I push my seat back and she leaned in more on me. Her lips go to my neck and down my chest and…what is she doing? I can feel her breath on me.

_Oh my God…this is happening. _

It's so warm and I'm completely hard. As her head moves I moan and rub her back. I took slow breaths and moan her name. Chills and small vibrations went through my body.

She's almost there; the only sound in the car is my moaning, a wet sucking sound and her humming litely.

"Almost there…" I breathe and caressed the back of her neck. She made a sound that she heard me. This feels like being on drugs, I never thought this would happen to me.

_Oh my, here it comes…_

She moved away right after I did it and opened the car door spitting it out.

"I'm sorry..." I was still going, but not as much. Then I reach over and took out napkins I put in my car from Inside Out Burger. I cleaned up and threw the napkin out the car. My hood was up so I had to open the door.

"It's ok, so?" she asked. What am I supposed to say? "How did you like it?" she says smiling.

_Oh, if she only knew._

"That was amazing. This was my first time having…that." I said sheepishly.

"I'm glad you liked it. I liked it too." She said using my rear view mirror to put on more lipstick. Then she types on her phone.

"Where did you learn that?" I had to know. I don't think _that_ can be taught.

"Don't worry about that; just know that I gave you your first blow job." She opened the car and left for Tara's car.

I spotted Brent leaving her car with his shirt off. Marci came out of Russ' car fixing her shirt.

Then they got in Tara's car and backed out without so much as a _goodbye._

I got out my car and the guys laughed.

"Did our _Robbie_ get laid?" Brent teased me.

"No, but I did get a good blow job."

"Whoa!" they high fived me.

"Details, man!" Russ said getting out his car and we sat on his hood.

"Well, she was warm." I said.

"They always are…." Brent smirked.

"She's good, I mean _really_ good. I came." We laughed.

"She take it?" Russ asked

"Nah she spit it out." I say grabbing my crotch. "That girl gotta mouth on her." We laughed again and said our good nights.

I looked at the time and almost jumped out my skin. 9:45!

I hop in my car and nearly broke the speed limit getting home. I hopped out and take my keys out. As soon as I got close to the door, it opened.

"You're late." Unc said going back in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Unc, I forgot what time it was." I said.

"Rob, your curfew is 10 on a school night. This is not the weeke…" he trailed off.

I look up seeing him watching me. Then he came up to me and lightly sniffed me.

"You got some." He smiled nodding his head back and forth.

"What?" I laughed off.

"Look at me." He says folding his arms. "Yeah, that boy got some." He laughed.

"Not exactly…" I say as I feel my cheeks burn.

"She gave you some head?" I gasped.

"Unc!" wow this is embarrassing.

"What?! You'll be a man soon and you don't need to _really_ get some girl pregnant."

"I'd actually have to claim that one." We laughed.

"So…was umm…_not exactly?_" he asked.

"Well, we went to the fields, and she gave me an ummm…" how should I put it?

"She sucked your dick." Unc smiled.

"Yeah…" I held my head down and was too embarrassed to say anymore.

"She liked it?"

"Yeah, she said she did." I think I'd know if she didn't.

_I'd probably have bite marks…so not cool._

"She sucked you off?" he asked smiling.

I chuckled. "Yeah, but she spit it out." This is not as awkward as I thought.

"Yeah they'll do that. You'll get her next time." He laughed nudging me in my ribs. "Now that you're active, we will get you some condoms." I nodded and we said good night. I went upstairs to my room. I took off my clothes and threw them in the clothes basket. I'm not wearing those jeans again until I wash them.

_I better hit the bathroom before I go to bed. _

Whoa…

Her lipstick is on me, not my boxers though; she would have choked.

I wipe it off and finish up, then climb in my bed. I look at my phone and open the SplashFace app.

**Rob Shapiro: Status Update**

_Just came home from hanging out at Karaoke Dokie with the guys, we met up with some girls. Let's just say, at the end of the night, one pretty girl earned her place :-D Northridge girls are hot! _

_#SheDidAGoodjob_

I went to bed after.

* * *

**A/N:**_ As time goes on Rob is opening up more and more. While he hangs out with his new friends he begins to see that there is more out of life than Hollywood Arts and his old friends. He's learning with his new friends how to be a young man. While he's in training it boosts his self esteem and confidence which only adds to his new great personality. _

_Please Review._


	30. Chapter 28: First Fight Won

**Chapter 28: First Fight Won **

_February 4, 2012_

_RING!_

Finally, no more work. I turn in my French test and leave for lunch. Brent is already there when I show up.

I sit down putting my French III book on the table. "Hey, where's Russ?" I ask putting the book in my bag. "He had to go waz." Brent said. We talk when Russ shows up and we go to B. F. Wang's.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe my night. Marci called me around 10, she said her dad had a late shift and invited me over." He said excitedly.

"Cool, you scored?" Brent said.

"Did I? I scored _twice_." We laughed and ordered our food.

"How was she?" I asked sitting down at our usual table.

"She was great. At the fields it was cramped in my back seat and I barely scored." He smiled. "She compensated last night. I got there before 10:30 and she showed me to her room." He stopped to eat a wing.

"She played low slow music, dimmed the lights and she sat me on her bed. She made sure I watched her taking off her clothes. Then she took off mine. We got under her covers, I got on top of her and we kissed. Then I was gentle going in." he said.

"She must really like you." I said dipping my wing in ranch dressing.

"She said she really like me. After round one we slept for a little while. About one this morning she wanted it from behind." We all laugh. "That was amazing, if I didn't wear a condom I probably would have got her pregnant. No pun intended Rob." He laughs at the end.

I laughed too then threw my Katorade top at him. We laughed and joked around for a while. I got up and threw my trash away. After putting it in the trash I was pushed over the trash can and on the ground. I turn around and saw Tug laughing. Suddenly all eyes were on us.

"Dude! What's your problem?!" this is the fourth time he did this.

"You're my problem." He threw his cherry fizz soda on me. It soaked my black polo and a little of my jeans.

Russ and Brent came up to me and Tug snorted.

"Well look at this, a dork, dead beat, and a sniveling weasel hanging out together." He taunts as his friends and other kids laughed.

"Rob, we got your back." Brent said as he gave me paper towels from Jet Brew. I shook my head.

"No, I am tired of his bull, I'll deal with him." I seriously despise him. He's just some jackass who got expelled from Burbank High. He was on their football team but not anymore.

"What's that dead beat, you gonna deal with me?" he laughed. "Anytime, any place." We went back to our table; I took my shirt off and let it dry until 5th period.

When the bell did ring my shirt was still damp, I had already went to my car and get my training shirt. The guys and I went our separate ways and went to class.

5th and 6th went by fast. When the bell rung I got up and walked to the center entrance with other kids. Russ and Brent were waiting for me by the door.

"Don't look now, but Tug's outside with his asshole friends." Brent said walking by my side.

"I'm not worried about him, if he wants to start something then let him." I simply say. We walk outside and head to our cars, Russ and I parked next to each other.

As we near our cars Tug comes behind me and shoves my shoulders. I turn around and Tug pushes me again.

"Tug, I don't want to fight." I said.

"What's wrong deadbeat, you can hold Cat down but you're not_ man _enough to fight a man." He said as he came closer.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I said to him then turn around towards my car. Before I had a chance to take my keys out, Tug pushed me on my hood. When I turned around he fit me in my face.

People started coming over and yelling '_fight'_.

"Come on Shapiro! _Do_ something!" he yelled. I looked at Brent and Russ, and then gave them my book bag.

The crowd grew and I got into my stance. Tug came at me again and swung at me. I ducked and did a 3 strike combo. Two punches in his ribs and one in his stomach. He doubled over but stood back up after a couple seconds. I could tell just by him looking at me that he knew I was serious. I hit him hard because I'm not wearing my gloves.

_Sucks to be him!_

He ran towards me and tried to spear me. I grabbed him in a head lock and kneed him three times. He falls on the ground. His buddies cheered him on and he struggled to get back up. He got back up and we exchanged blows. He landed a few punches but I landed a lot. When we were apart I went for his legs. I grabbed one of his legs taking him up off balance and picked him up then slammed him on his back in a basic take down.

I put my knee in his chest to hold him down then punched him in his right jaw, then the left, when he tried to get up I gave him a quick strike to his forehead. I continued my ground and pound until I saw blood.

He was bleeding from his nose, from his mouth and has a cut under his right eye. I stood up standing over him. He was breathing hard and groaning.

I looked down at what I've done, I've never won a fight before_._

_ I_ _just beat a guy up. Not just any guy though, a former football player. _

Two months ago I was a weak nerd and intimidated by any guy that was bigger than me and now I just kicked some guys' ass.

This feels…_great_.

I have overcome two milestones in less than a two week period.

My first sexual encounter and winning my first fight.

_Being Rob rocks!_

"Rob, come on." Russ said and grabbing my arm. I backed up and went to my car.

"Rob that was amazing!" Brent said excitedly.

"I can't believe I just did that!" I said.

I look at myself in my rearview mirror, my lip is bleeding again. It's nothing compared to Tug. His friends are helping him up.

I'm so excited that I'm shaking. I calm myself down and start the engine. We went straight to training sense we didn't have any homework.

"What happened to your hands?" Joe asks writing on paper that's on a clip board.

"I was bullied by this guy and he pushed me around twice today." I said to him. The guys nod as Joe came and expected my lip.

"What does the other guy look like?" he laughed.

"Terrible…" that's all I could say. I'm still hyped that I won.

"He'll know better next time." He said, I laughed and Brent came over to me.

"See? I told you my uncle's cool." He said and nudges my hair.

"Just because you kicked some guy's ass doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He said putting on gloves.

"Didn't expect you to." I said putting on my own fighting gloves. As always, we started training.

I had trouble at first, but I stuck it out. When training was over around 6:30, we left the gym. I came home around 7 and went straight to my room.

I undressed and got in bed. My phone flashed and I got message alerts from SplashFace. When I opened the app, I almost laughed.

Finally, some good posts.

_Way to go Bad Ass!_

_Great job kicking Tug's ass._

_Saw your video clip, didn't know you had in you_

_Great fight! __Tuggles__ had that beat down coming!_

_Where'd you learn to do that, it was awesome._

Altogether I had over thirty posts. Even people from Hollywood Arts posted. They said the video was all over there. I didn't know I was being recorded.

I chuckled and finished reading them, even replying to some. Before I exited the app I updated my status.

**Rob Shapiro: Status Update **

_Training was extra hard today; I had to put some jackass in his place after school. Joe didn't go easy on me. Thanks for the cool posts!_

_#AppreciateIt_

I turned over and went to sleep afterwards. I'll check out that video clip tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Rob won his very first real fight. Tug thought he had and new punching bag but he got a huge surprise! Rob beat his ass._

_I'd like to thank the following awesome people for following me and adding me to their favorite authors lists._

_Thank you…_

_x-clownsdontbounce-x_

_wmontrez_

_whats-it-2-u_

_w0lfprince_

_nevah nyrum_

_Yo Elizabeth Just Ate It_

_ThePartyGod_

_MontyandCappFamilles_

_Ilovecinnamon12345_

_Fanfic-Reader-88_

_Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp_

_Chuckles2013_

_DannyBoo511_

_HoAcrazylover_

_creativethinking_

_Chuckles2013_

_Person33_

_whats-it-2-u_

_CallieJacob_

_awesomelydivergent_

_x-clownsdontbounce-x_

_w0lfprince_

_wmontrez_

_ThePartyGod_

_XoGabrielle_

_nevah nyrum_

_pinkcrazyness_

_Ilovecinnamon12345_

_smileycat99_

_…and of course to the guests…_

_Thank you_

_I look forward to reading your reviews…_

_ Her Majesty_


	31. Chapter 29: Firsts

**Chapter** **29: Firsts…**

_February 6, 2012_

The last couple of days were a blur. After the fight with Tug, people have been complimenting me on it. One girl made a pass at me. Guys I don't even know high fived me. Kids from Hollywood Arts posted on my wall, I got some posts that accused me of beating Tug up just because he took Cat to the Prome.

I didn't reply, I just shrugged it off. Tug and I never was called to the principal's office. Today is Friday and I can't wait until we finish training. We're going to Karaoke Dokie again. Brent met this girl at the park; she said she'd go out with him if he found two dates for her friends.

He called us and we planned tonight to go. Brent said her friends are pretty. His date's name is Brittany and her friends; Karen and Lexi. Lexi's gonna be my date and Brittany is Russ'. I don't expect things to be like when we were with Tara, Haley and Marci.

I've been doing Ludicrous and training with Joe for a solid month. Yesterday after I showered, I looked at myself in the mirror. I am definitely getting results. My arms are showing biceps and triceps muscles. They're coming in great. My chest isn't flat anymore. It's pretty carved; I can actually see some definition.

As for my abs, they are coming in. They aren't ripped, but still nice to look at. Joe says I'll be light build in another month, so that means 30 days more of Ludicrous in the mornings and Training in the afternoon.

I'm not exactly light build but there is a big difference before I started working out and training. Anyways, the girls are meeting us at 7, which will give us plenty of time to get ready.

"Rob!" Joe called. I guess I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry Joe." I said. We're doing power pushups then 2 strike combos. Next are high jumps. I've been able to jump 3 feet. First time I tried, I hurt my right shin. It all worked out, Joe showed me my mistake and showed me a few pointers. With practice, I had it down in two weeks.

"I think I can jump four feet by next week." Brent says as we finished high jumps.

"$20 says you fall on your face." Russ laughed.

"I'm in, put me down for 20 bucks too." I said as we went to the weights.

"Shapiro, Parks, Thomas! Advance to twenty five lbs." Joe called. We had been lifting 20 lbs since we joined. We advance every month.

"And I was just getting used to the 20 lbs." We do ten sets of twenty five reps. "So, how does _Lexi_ look?" I asked Brent as we start the first set.

"Well, she is brunette, pretty, and has a nice rack." I breathe a laugh.

"She better be pretty, I only had two girlfriends before, and I _settled_ with them." I laughed.

"You were _that_ desperate for a girlfriend?" Russ joked. We're on our second set almost to the third.

"I didn't always look this handsome." I said.

"I saw a picture of you with a…puppet on SplashFace." Brent said. I deleted all my pictures from my album except for one. I was holding Rex and we were at the big showcase, the one Tori debuted on.

Since then, I've been adding pictures of me, Brent and Russ, us hanging around and being guys. I basically deleted all the stuff that I used to like. I've added new things that I like; I have a lot more interests, and a LOT more followers. It was 14, but now I have 68 and the majority of those go to Northridge High.

"Dude you made a 180 turn." Brent said and Russ nodded.

Not long after that, we were dismissed.

I was home by 6:20, the traffic was good. I showered and dressed.

I'm going to the mall tomorrow, back to Stone City. I'm going to buy some belts, more clothes and three pairs of Timberland boots. I love to wear them now; I'm going get a pair of wheat nubuck rugged street II, a pair black 61 cupsole, and a pair of black leather Timberland's with black and gray plaid denim.

I have a lot of dark colors in my wardrobe. I mostly wear dark pants or dark jeans with pull overs, button down shirts or nice T's and of course I wear my Timberland's. I'm starting to see why girls love going shopping, I kinda don't blame them.

Tonight I'm wearing a nice gray pull over shirt. It fits me well. The jeans I have on are black with my black belt with silver designs. I have on my 61 upsole gray Tim's. I was out of the house by 7 and made it there by 7:20.

People are dancing to one of Ke$her's songs. Moving through the crowd was easy. I winked at a couple girls and made my way pass two tables.

Russ came to me as I neared the stage. "Rob!" he said and pointed to our table. I nodded and made my way pass…

_You have got to be kidding me…_

I stopped in my tracks as Beck and I made eye contact. When he saw me his eyes almost popped out of his head as he sat back in his seat. He mouthed '_Robbie'_ to Jade and her head whips around. They were on a date.

I made eye contact with her for a second and walked to my table. It was on the other side of the restaurant in one of the booths.

"Hey guys." I said as the girls looked at me.

"Hi," they waved. A blonde girl was sitting next to Brent while Russ and a girl with auburn hair sat on the other side of the table.

Lexi…she is pretty. Her hair is dark brown, maybe black and wavy with lite gray eyes. She has on a nice spaghetti strap dress with pretty embroidery.

"Hey, I'm Rob." I say as I sit by her. Her cheeks were flushed. Bruno Mars song came on and people started to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her and she and her friends giggled. I held out my hand, smirking as she took it. I led her to the dance floor near the DJ.

Fi showed me a few moves and it was awkward at first but I began to move right. I liked it, she and I dance to the radio sometimes.

I took Lexi's hand and twirled her around. She squealed giggling. We started dancing and…I am having fun. She has her back to me; we're close but not inappropriately. She waves her arms and sways her hips. We danced to a few fast songs before a slow song came on.

I put my right hand at the small of her back and lift her chin with my hand. "You're pretty…" I breathed.

"Thank you." She says softly. I can tell she's nervous. She has the same look on her face that I had when I was nervous. She's probably thinking _'Don't mess up! Don't mess up!'_ I don't know how many times I used to do that.

"It's ok. You don't have to be nervous." She tensed up.

"Oh, umm I'm not…uhhh" her shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry." She looked sad.

"Don't be sad, it's ok really. I was a little nervous too." She giggled. I want to make her as comfortable as possible. She smiles and gets back into the dance. I twirl her again and we danced close. "You're a great dancer." She does dance well.

"Thanks, I like to dance to all kinds of music." She's loosening up.

"Even country?" I joke; there _are_ some country songs I would dance to. Some of those cowboy dances look great.

Lexi giggles "you're funny." She says as another song came on.

"Well thank you." I said smiling. We dance through two more songs and made our way back to the booth. I didn't even look at Beck or Jade as I led Lexi to the guys. They had already orders drinks.

"We ordered your drinks." Brent says over the music. I nod giving Lexi hers'. She folds her legs sipping her iced tea. We got to know each other during the next couple hours. This date is going great. Lexi and I danced again, closer and longer. She let me kiss her cheek. I whispered how she's prettier than her friends and at the end of our dance; I snuck a kiss on her lips. It was a peck really, lasting about 5 seconds. I think she liked it, because she wraps her arms around my shoulders as mine caressed her back. We kissed again and this time she really kissed me.

When it was close to 9:30, the girls told us they had a ten o'clock curfew. Lexi gave me her number when we all got up. "I'll take you home if you want me to." I said as we got up. The girls giggled again and Lexi nods and frolicked to my side.

"Behave Rob." Russ laughed; I smile and take Lexi's hand leading her to the exit. We passed Beck and Jade again, out the corner of my eye I think I saw Jade holding her phone up taking a picture. When we were outside I open my car door for Lexi and closed it when she was in.

"Rob." Brent called me over to where he has standing.

"What's up." I asked leaning on Russ' car.

"There was another girl looking at you while you were dancing." He said.

"How does she look?"

"Black hair, blue highlights, she was with a guy who look like he gets his hair fixed." I nod and pinch my nose.

"They were my friends, who ummm…stopped talking to me." I said and he nods. "Don't worry about it though; we used to hang out here so I was bound to run into them."

"Gotcha, they missed out." He smile and fist bump me. I wave to him and Russ as they pull out then return to my car.

I pulled out and get on the main road. "Do you know were Dearborn Park is?" Lexi asked. I smirk and turn to her.

"You don't live in a park do you?" I laughed.

Her smile is amazing.

"Yeah…" It was a ten minute ride, not far from home.

"I really had a great time." She started.

"I did too, I enjoyed myself." I said taking my seatbelt off. I parked near the running trail behind two trees, it's kind of secluded.

"I've never did this before, I was afraid to ask but after talking to you, I knew I wanted to spend a little more time with you." She said then takes her seatbelt off.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I would never hurt you." I breathed. She nod once sliding over and we kissed.

It was hot, she was all over me. My hands trail up to her neck caressing it with my thumb; I drag my fingers to the tops of her breasts. She stopped kissing me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I went too far." I said giving her space.

"It's ok; it's been a while since I was touched there. It…felt nice." She looked at me and closed the space between us. We kissed more and I touched her breasts. She breathes a laugh, I don't know why but the way how she just laughed turns me on.

I kiss her and plant wet kisses on her neck, into her chest and when I was at her breast I looked up.

"Do you consent?" I ask in a whisper. She slowly nods and I carefully pull down her spaghetti straps. I stopped just under her breast. I continue to kiss her chest and then I touch her breasts. As I kissed them I could feel her breath on my head, my left hand slid up her leg. She gasps when I went inside her panties. I don't know where my courage is coming from, it's like everything is coming natural to me.

I have never felt this before. It's warm and smooth, the smoothest thing I've ever touched.

I touch her and massage her; she's making noises I've never heard a girl make.

"You wanna get in the backseat?" I asked as she's catching her breath.

"I don't know…" she sounds unsure.

"It doesn't have to be sex." I said caressing her leg.

"You don't mind?" she must have had this encounter before.

"No, we'll just fool around." I smiled.

"Ok…" she whisper. I let her climb back first, and then I followed. I have my hood up so we'll have privacy.

We kiss and she lay on her back and I take off my shirt. Her eyes widen the slightest. She ran her hands up and down my chest.

"You're really hot." She says as she unbuckles my belt reaching in my jeans and stroking me. I put my hand on top of hers as I moan. She takes me all the way out smiling as she caresses the veins on my erection. "This is a lot." She said running her hands up and down my shaft.

"Yeah, believe it or not, I'm a virgin." She smiled.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah." I nod.

"I'm not." She said quietly.

"It's ok, we have to lose it at some point." I said returning kisses to her neck then trailed down to her breast. She lay back and I slid my hand inside her underwear. She opened her legs and pulled me closer. I slid a finger inside her. She moaned in my ear.

"You're gonna make me change my mind." She whispers. I breathe a laugh and she started to stroke me again. "Wait wait wait…" I stopped immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked hoping I didn't. That's the last thing I want.

"You didn't hurt me, but…I want go further." She says softly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." I leaned in between the two front seats and reached in my console where Unc had me put condoms. I take one out and get back to the back seat.

"I'll stop whenever you want me to and I'll be gentle." I said and she nodded. I reach my hands under her dress and gently pull her panties off, dragging them over her thighs then her knees and off her ankles. "Take off your dress…" I said softly, she did and took off her bra, putting her clothes in the front seat.

They were…beautiful.

I caress her legs and she opens them for me. I've never seen a naked woman before, let alone a woman's…_private area. _

_This is all new to me. _

I slid the condom on and she pushed my jeans and briefs down to my thighs.

"You're so hot." She whispers as I lay on top of her. Gently I put myself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. She slowly inhales and moans.

I move really slowly, if I move fast I _know_ I'll hurt her.

She tenses up when I am all the way in. "You're really deep." She breathes as I move my body down then up again, then again slowly. "Not your body, just sway your hips." She says kissing my neck. I sway my hips back and forth slowly.

_This feels so good…_

We moan, grunt and groan as she gets louder, I think she's struggling to keep quiet. She doesn't have to though; I like to hear her moans.

I know I'm near to finishing. She's tightening herself around me. I take a chance and go a little faster. She likes it. By now I'm leaning over her holding myself up as our slapping noise increase.

Her legs tightens around me, she's hugging me close. Our moans are all I can hear. I'm almost there; wow this way is so different from a hand job or a blow job…almost there.

"Rob faster." She says moving her hips with mine. Before I knew it _she_ came, she sounds like she's yelling softly. I hump her a few more times before I came. I could barely breathe and rests on top of her catching my breath. After a few minutes of calming down and silence I gently rise up and pull out of her with a wet sound.

I sit down near her feet. "Out of the three guys I've had sex with, you were amazing. I've never had an orgasm before." She said sitting down. I gotta admit, I've had them when I was by myself in the bathroom or my room. This is my first time having one with a girl; which was amazing.

"How old are you?" I asked not trying to sound insulting.

"17…it that ok?" she asked in a small voice.

"How old do you think I am?" I ask getting her clothes from the front seat.

"I don't know…18?" she guessed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you statutory raped me." I laughed and she gasped covering her mouth.

"How old are you?!" she asks loudly, I couldn't hide my smile.

"I'll be 17 next month." I said and I think she took a breath of relief.

"You don't look 16." She said running her hand through my hair.

"I was forced to grow up recently." I said taking off the condom and pulling up my jeans. "Be right back." I said getting out the car. I went to the nearest trash can and threw the condom inside. On the way back I fixed my belt and zipped up. When I got back in the car Lexi had her dress back on. She got out and got in the front seat. I put my shirt back on and got into the drivers seat.

"Tonight was great." She said as I put the key in the ignition.

"Thank you, you made my first time the most amazing night ever." I said caressing her face.

"I'm glad that I came out tonight. I'd like to do this again sometime, you know, friends with benefits."

"Yeah, yeah sure." I smiled. "What's your real name?" Lexi had to be short for Alexis.

"Alexandra." My brows arched.

"I bet you get mistaken for an Alexis a lot." I laughed lightly.

"Yeah actually, I do. It doesn't get on my nerves as much as it used to." We laugh and I started the car. She gave me directions to her house, they were easy. When I pulled up I hoped out and opened the passenger side door helping her out. "You're such a gentlemen." She smiled and I walked her to the door. She kissed my cheek and I made sure she got in ok.

I can't believe it. I actually lost my virginity, and it was amazing. I made it home by 10:45.

I have my own set of keys now and I crept in closing the door quietly. It was like I was floating. When I got to my room, I took a shower, crashed into bed with just my black briefs on. Lexi was on my mind. I got my phone and checked SplashFace and she sent me a friend invite and is following me. She wrote something on my wall.

**Lexi Michaels Wrote On Your Wall: **

_Thanks for the great night Rob, you were amazing! _

_#GreatestNightEver_

I couldn't help but laugh. I wrote a new status and accepted her friend invite.

**Rob Shapiro: Status Update:**

_Hung out with a great girl tonight, she was amazing. It's nice to hang out with a decent woman._

_ #GreatestNightEver_

* * *

**A/N:**_ There are two firsts in this chapter. For the first time after being expelled, Rob sees Beck and Jade. They see him and nearly thought they were looking at someone else. Beck and Jade can't believe their one time friend can actually look better than when he was their friend._

_The other first in this chapter is Rob had his first time. I'm proud of him, he was such a gentlemen and was so sweet to Lexi. Lexi seems like a decent girl, I think she's going to have a big impact on Rob. _


	32. Chapter 30: Hard Choices

**Chapter** **30: Hard Choices**

_Athena's _

"What's eating you boss?" Hal jokes while cleaning the bar. Michael takes a few more moments of the going over tonight's inventory.

"Well…" he exasperates. "Me and the woman I was seeing broke up." He says flipping through the papers.

"That must be tough, what happened?" Hal asks as he straightened up his clean glasses.

"Stephanie wanted more. From the beginning I told her that I didn't want a commitment." Michael shakes his head slowly. "It's like it went in one ear and went out the other."

Trina is just setting down a plate for a young man; she doesn't notice how his eyes are on her body. She's listening to Michael conversation with the bar tender. Trina doesn't really mind other people's business, but she's gotten to know Michael a little and couldn't help herself.

"When she told me she wanted to have a real commitment, I had to _remind_ her that I didn't want to be in a relationship. She lost it."

"Wow…" was all Hal said as a customer sat at the end of his bar.

"So yeah, we broke up our crazy relationship."

"I'm sorry man…" Hal says and hands his patron a drink. There aren't many people in Athena's now. Only maybe ten or eleven.

"Don't be, I'm just so sick and tired of these _women_ Hal… They're starting to get on my nerves. I mean come on, I just want one woman to at least be on the same page that I am." Hal nods for him to continue. "I'm not looking for a commitment or to be tied down, I honestly want a lady that wants what I want. If I could just find a woman that just wants to have a little fun a few times a week I'll be happy. No strings attached and no commitment."

The men laugh and joke about for a few more minutes before the conversation shifted.

"You know, I read that professional women in LA cost around sixteen grand just for one night. _One_ night. She'd have to show me something I've never seen for me to pay $16,000."

"What? Are you saying that you'll pay for it?" Hal jests with him.

"Honestly, if no strings attached and everything was clean…I just might consider it." Michael says and takes his leave. Trina was sitting near the kitchen entrance while her three customers finished with their dinner.

…

_8:22 pm_

Trina's in the middle of her break as she sits in the break room. She has just finished one of tonight's dinner orders. She couldn't get the earlier conversation she heard out her mind. She's been living on her own for about six weeks. She's ten weeks pregnant and even now she can see that she can not financially provide for her baby. She's left with a little over $40 a month and most of that goes to food and necessities. It stresses her that she can't go back home without telling everyone the truth and not having her family involved.

Especially her aunt Sonya. She missed her Aunt Sonya. She could tell Sonya anything, but her situation was way too much to tell someone about. Though it hurt her most that she had to leave without saying goodbye to Sonya. Her aunt was always there for her. For years when her mother was busy and Trina needed to talk about things, Sonya would be the person she'd talk to. It just kind of stuck that Trina naturally went to Sonya for advice on boys, fashion and even sex when Sonya thought Trina was old enough to have that talk.

Sonya always told Trina to come to her for anything, but Trina lets her pride get in a way of things. She can't bear the thought of anyone knowing her pain or how she wasn't strong enough to fight him off.

It hurts her even more that she can't take care of her baby. The child is Trina's world, despite its conception. The baby was her responsibility. The $400 bonus he gave her is put up for the baby. It's going to pay for a small crib, car seat, baby clothes, bottles and formula. Trina decided she wants to breast feed. It's the most healthiest and would save money.

It was up until the conversation she overheard that she didn't know what to do. At the beginning of her break she came to a hard resolution. She can't let anything happen to it and so she decides that she needs to do what needs to be done in order for her to take care of her child.

She doesn't know how to take care of the baby but has been reading up on it. The sad thing is that Trina's choice to keep the baby will cause her to make a decision that will throw her right back into a world she wasn't ready for.

Michael was in his office most likely eating when Trina pulls out her phone.

_Hi_…–Trina

_Hey, what's up?_ –Mr. Ablemarch

_How are you?_ –Trina

_I'm good, what about yourself?_ –Mr. Ablemarch

_I'm well, thank you. I just text to see if you're ok._ –Trina

_I'm fine, thank you._ –Mr. Ablemarch

_That's good, so, that was a crazy conversation you had with Hal earlier huh?_ –Trina

_Yeah, just blowing off steam over my recent brake up_. –Mr. Ablemarch

_I can understand that._ –Trina

_Good to know a lady can get my side of things_. –Mr. Ablemarch

_Yeah, I kind of understand what she couldn't._ –Trina

_Yea? What's that?_ –Mr. Ablemarch

Michael's interest is peeking. He had never expected Trina to understand.

_You weren't there for a relationship. Obviously she wanted more than just 'visits' from you. –_Trina

Michael nods his head in response as he types his reply.

_Exactly _–Mr. Ablemarch

_Can I as you a question?_ –Trina

_Sure_ –Mr. Ablemarch

_Were you serious?_ –Trina

Trina takes a breath of uncertainty as she wait for his reply.

_About what?_ –Mr. Ablemarch

_About those things you were saying to Hal. About those women?_ –Mr. Ablemarch

This question truly caught Michael off guard. After a minute or two Trina begins typing an apologetic text but in the middle of typing he replies:

_Hey, lets' talk about that later. Are you ok with that?_ –Mr. Ablemarch

Hastily Trina texts back '_yes_' and she waited in the break room until her break was over.

_11:14 pm_

"Trina…" Michael says following her from the kitchen. She jumped a little and turned to see him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He breathes to her. She smiles and nods.

"Sometimes…I'm easily startled." She smiles. After the texts from earlier she kept quiet and did her work.

"I hear you, ummm, so that conversation earlier…never expected that." He says opening the door for her. Michael had hours to think about it and came up with only one conclusion.

"Yes, well um, just want to make sure you were alright. Break ups aren't easy, even if they aren't like other relationships."

"Exactly." He nods to her and wraps his scarf around his neck. He's wearing a black leather jacket, dark gray scarf, gray shirt and black slacks. Trina smiles in response as Michael spoke up again. So, can I drive you home?" he asks taking out his keys.

"Um, sure." She bites her lips together and follows him to the cream colored Toyota Tundra. Michael kindly opens the door and helps her in. Once she had her seat belt on he closes the door and jogs over to the drivers' side.

"Ok, where you live?" he ask and starts the engine.

"It's actually five blocks west." She says as he pulls out.

"That's not that far. No wonder you get to work on time everyday." He chuckles.

"Yeah, it's very cozy." She says as they pass her intersection.

"Cozy is in now." he laughs. In a few more minutes he pulls up in the parking lot right in front of her door.

_Room 106_

As he cut the engine Trina takes off her seat belt. "Thank you for driving me home." she breathes and smiles at him. "Would you like some coffee?" she kindly asks.

"Yes, of course." He hops out and jogs over to her side and carefully lets her out. As they enter her room she securely locks her door and takes off her coat and asks for his. She places it in her nearby closet.

"Um…it will be just a minute." She says referring to the coffee. He nods to her and sits on the sofa in front of the small coffee table. While the coffee is brewing she sits down near him on the sofa and he starts a conversation.

"You know, earlier, I was just blowing off steam about the girl I was seeing." He wanted to get that point across.

"Of course, we all have to blow off steam sometimes. We're only human."

"Yeah, we are. So, how are things going here for you?" he asks.

"It's fine, I'm actually…um…this is actually my first time on my own. You know…" she says and swallows her creeping fear of Michael. A small lump forms in her throat. Being in close proximity of a male sends her nerves on edge.

"That's cool, I know what being on your own feels like. I was on my own when I went to college, so I kind of know what you're going through." Trina could only chuckle and sit back a little. "I wanted to thank you for seeing how I was doing. I appreciate it."

"Your welcome."

"So, tell me about yourself. How are you holding up here, with the new job and everything?" he asks.

"I'm doing ok I guess. I enjoy new things, new people and making the best out of every situation. My job is providing me what I need for now."

"I'm glad to know that. We have to help each other out you know."

"Yeah." Was all she says as the coffee maker makes three small beeps. She excused herself and prepared two cups for Michael and herself. As she served them, Michael sipped his coffee and smiles to her.

"Thank you. This will warm me up." He says, it earns him another smile form her. "So are you seeing anyone?" he asks.

"No, actually. I'm not looking for…um you know. I'm not ready." After her ordeal, a man is the last thing on her mind.

"I completely understand. I ask because I know any guy would be crazy to _not_ to date you." He smiles at her.

"I really can't afford to have a boyfriend, so that's really out of the question."

"Again, I completely understand. My phone call earlier…I was just messing around when I was talking to Hal. He and I've known each other for a long time." He explains. Michael felt the need to apologies for her manner of speaking about _professional women._ The last thing he want was for her to think he pays for quick lays.

"It's ok, just being guys right." She nervously jests.

"Yeah, just being guys. So, is this your only place, I mean, do you have anyone else to go to if this place doesn't work out?" he had already notice that people who live in motels only live there temporarily.

"No, this is all I have. It's not much but it's all I need."

"Of course. Build yourself up and make a good life for yourself."

"Exactly." Trina says and finishes her cup.

"But still, you shouldn't be so alone. Where's your family?" Trina didn't really prepare for this line of questioning. So she clears her throat and answers.

"They are in LA. I left them a little over a month ago and it wasn't on good terms." She says. In a way it's a white lie.

"You still shouldn't be alone."

"I know, but I needed to leave the nest."

"Of course we all have our times." Michael says and Trina nod in reply. He sits back and stops beating around the bush. "Trina, can I be truthful with you?" he asks.

"Yes." She breathes.

"You are a very beautiful young woman. I think that the conservation in our texts wasn't _just_ about making sure I'm ok." He looks her in the eye and search for any signs of untruth.

"Oh…" was all she said. It was all she could say.

"Honestly Trina, the way how I see it, we both have something the other needs."

"…and what's that?" she breathes. Trina decides to grow up at that moment. The baby needs to be first. Her main concern is that the baby is comfortable. Trina wants her child to have everything it needs. Her job won't cover that and now she has to stoop to a new low. For the sake of her child she has to lower herself into doing something that would force her to face her fears of being touched by a man. Her son or daughter is the most important person in her life and she only wants to provide for her child.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**_As you can see Trina sums up her earnings and comes to the conclusion that what's left over can't provide for her child. Michael Ablemarch sees this as an opportunity to get closer to Trina. Trina's main concern is the child, even if it means doing what she has to do…_

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. _

_Please Review._


	33. Chapter 31: To Be Taken

**Chapter 31: To Be Taken**

_Parkwood Motel _

"You deserve more than a small motel room. You deserve to be happy and I can definitely contribute to that…if you let me." he says. In truth, Michael has been watching Trina. He is completely enchanted by her. The only reason he never chased her is because he didn't want to scare her away. Now, he sees an opportunity to get to know her in ways he fantasized about. For a while now he kept his distance out of respect of Trina. Now that she made the first move, Michael can now have her to himself. Michael quietly thanked God that she went to him first and no other man.

Michael prides himself for getting this chance. Thoughts of touching her, caressing her skin and pleasing her run rapid in his mind. The very thought of laying her down arouses him to the point where his slacks grew a little tighter.

Trina bows her head in shame as her eyes began to well.

"What's wrong?" Michael asks softly.

"Michael, I…I'm not a…_whore_. I just need to get by and save as much as I can."

"I completely understand. You're in a tight spot."

"I've never done anything like this before."

"It's ok…" he breathes and scoots near her. Gently, Michael pushes loose strands of hair behind her ear. "don't be afraid, I'll never hurt you. Like I said, we both need something the other has." Trina looks to him and nods for him to continue. "You need money to take care of yourself. I only want to be your friend, with arranged visits a few times a week."

"How…how many times?" she timidly asks.

"Lets say… four? Is that ok for you?" she nods and asks…

"Okay…s-should we…"

"Why don't we talk about the arrangement, ok?"

"Okay…but I want it to be just with you."

"Of course. How about we begin on Monday's?" he suggests. Trina gave a gesture of her approval.

…

After a few minutes of speaking quietly, Trina and Michael agreed that Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday's would be their arranged nights.

"So, now that the nights are arranged, we should talk about prices."

"Okay…um…I heard you say that the girls in LA get $16,000. I…won't ask for that much." She modestly says. Even though sixteen grand is a great number, she figures that being humble will give her a fair shake.

"That's good." He chuckles. "Let's start you off with something we both can be comfortable with that won't attract the wrong attention. How about…$2,000 a night. How does that sound?" Trina feels grateful that Michael could come up with such a big over. $2,000 may not be a lot to Michael but it was a huge amount to Trina. It means she will be able to take care of the baby.

"Wow…that's…" she was at a loss for words. Two thousand dollars is a big start for her.

"I know. I have another question for you." He informs and run his hand through his hair.

Trina smiles, "Okay…"

"What are you prepared to do for $2,000?"

That questions stuck in her mind. The arrangement meant that her baby won't have to go without. She can actually provide a good life for the child.

_Diapers…_

_Blankets…_

_Clothes…_

_Toys…_

_Crib…_

_…A stable home… _

She can get her baby anything it needs; all she has to do is submit herself to her boss.

"Anything you want me to…" she breathes. Michael nods and smiles at her.

"May I kiss you?" he asks kindly. She nods and before she knows it his lips softly presses against hers.

Suddenly she stops the kiss and creates about a foot of space between them. "Wait, wait…"

"What is it?"

"There is something you should know."

"Okay…?"

"I'm pregnant. Nine weeks." She says softly. Michael gasps as his brows arches.

"You're pregnant? This place isn't exactly baby appropriate, but the baby will have needs and it's your job to make sure those needs are met." He says.

"Yeah, I need to take care of my baby."

"The baby will need more than what you're getting now. Our arrangement will more than help."

"It will, but I need you to know that I'm not…like an um…"

"I know, you're not a prostitute. It's just me and you, no one else." He breathed the last part.

"Listen, my…father, he…"

"What?"

"He's a cop, I left home without telling anyone and they don't know about my baby. I'm not a missing person or anything. I just wanted to get that point across." Growing up, David and Holly provided all what the girls needed. Trina and Tori didn't want for many things growing up. Leaving that life and being pushed into the world on her own takes its toll. David would have a heart attack if he knew that his daughter made a decision to use her body as a way of making a living for her and a child she had never asked for.

In a matter of months Trina went from pampered teenage girl to a pregnant teen who is selling her body.

"Oh, what kind of cop is he?"

"He's LAPD, a detective actually."

"Well then, Detective Vega has a very beautiful daughter."

"Thank you." She blushes, her attempt to be brave falters as her blush turned into a deep crimson.

"You're very much welcome." At this point Michael is ready to consummate their agreement but does so with patience. He doesn't want to scare her away or make a bad move. "I'm happy you came to me and no one else." He breathes and moves in to kiss her again. As they share a kiss, Trina mentally prepares herself to be taken. He runs his hand up her skirt and caresses her thighs. Once the kiss ends Michael stands to his feet. He takes Trina's hand and slowly lead her to her bed and sits down. Michael then places her in front of him while he straddles her midriff, her sides and then her waist and hips.

"I don't have protection…" she breathes.

"I get tested every three months, I'm clean." He says as kisses her again.

"Are you sure?" she asks. The last thing she wants to do is put her baby at risk.

"Yeah," he takes his suit jacket off and resumes kissing her. "I promise, and it's not like I'll get you pregnant." He chuckles at the end. His wise crack brought a genuine smile to her face.

Through the month they have been working together, Trina felt comfortable around him. Slowly her guard lowers as work progressed. Her untamed fear still shadows her with the exception of Michael. He slowly unbuttons her shirt as her black bra becomes exposed.

"Please…please be gentle." She whispers to him. He caresses her face and drags his fingers just under her breasts.

"I will never hurt you, just let me give pleasure to you." Trina slowly nods and steadily breathes in. He plants wet kisses from her breasts down to her navel. Michael slides off her shirt letting it fall to the floor. She reaches behind her and removes her bra, as it slides off her, she does her best to contain the trembling fear inside.

Trina doesn't want to scare him away, so she'll suck it up and try to enjoy herself.

"It's okay." He breathes as he tastes her. She closes her eyes as feelings of delight creeps inside her. Michael moves his mouth over to her other breast as her middle warms in response.

As her skirt and hills comes off, Michael takes his clothes off in a blink of an eye, he stood before her naked. Trina tries her best to keep her eyes off his member. Even though technically she's not a virgin anymore, Trina sees this moment as her first time.

_Her first time on her own terms…_

He lays her down gently and gets in next to her. Trina keeps her eyes on the patterned ceiling.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." Her answer was just above a whisper. Michael feels that she's afraid and decides to get her in the mood. He slips his hand inside his panties and caresses her. Trina gasps, the feeling of him touching her moistens her completely. After a few moments, Michael takes his hand away.

He figures that he'd better stop before she climaxes. Michael slowly pulls her panties down over her knees and then her ankles. Trina braces herself as he slides on top of her and kisses her. The tension is thick for her and he can tell.

"It's alright, I'm going to be gentle with you…I promise" He breathes and kisses her neck. Trina lies there mentally forcing herself to conquer her fear. She kisses him and timidly opens her legs for him. After a multitude of wet kisses she feels him slowly enter her. The pressure it causes makes her close her eyes as he deepens. A soft gasp leaves her lips. Michael begins a slow and steady thrust. She shivers from the contact and he can feel the small trembles.

"Are you ok?" he asks her.

"…y-yeah…" she stammers. She wills the stranger's taunts and painful moments away.

"It's okay, just relax, it's alright." He soothes softly. Trina quickly nods and calms herself as best she could.

As they continue, Trina begins to feel a growing bliss. While she lies there, the unfamiliar feeling continue to grow, a wonderfully calmness passes over her. She holds onto his shoulders trying desperately to control her breath. Clandestinely she hated having to enjoy what was happening. She just wanted it to be over and shower, but her body has a mined of its own and embraced this new sensation.

As sweat and the beginning stages of ecstasy pour in to her she subconsciously open her legs wide, Michael's pace quickened as he brings voice to their coitus. He kisses her in between moans trail them to the center of her breasts. Low moan and soft grunts escape her lips as the tension gradually wanes in favor of in increasing amount of pleasure.

Her hips begin to rock in concert with his. Beads of sweats roll off her forehead unto her hair. Trina's legs tighten around Michael's hips. The darkness that fell over her is forgotten as they move together and after kissing, touching and a few gasps, Trina climaxes. The breath in her body leaves her as her essence spills out onto both of them. After persistent gaps of pleasure and unintended scratching, Trina momentarily loses all her senses as her first orgasm comes to an untimely end. As her senses returns, she finds herself wanting more of the ecstasy.

Michael, no longer holding back, quickens his pace as Trina's legs weaken around his waist. His hard thrusts don't faze Trina as she slowly succumbs to a light slumber. She jumps a little when his seed spills into her body flooding her womb. Out of breath and tired, Michael pulls out and collapses at her side. Eager to catch his breath, Michael gazes at a dozing Trina kisses her on her head.

…

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Trina jolts awake and reaches over her nightstand and press the _alarm off_ button. She turns on her back and takes a deep breath. As she spreads her arms out she screams when she hit something. She jolts out of bed only to see Michael waking from her scream.

"Hey…" he says and leans on his elbows. Trina is at a loss for words. "Last night…was great." He says and yawns.

"Um…thank you?" she says and sits back in bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." She says quietly. This is an awkward moment for them and neither knows what to say.

"Last night…" he reaches over and places his hand onto hers. Trina takes her hand away.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"No, it's nothing. I just…" Trina takes a deep breath. "This is new to me." she says softly.

"What?" he asks softly.

"What if we meet someone?" she asks. He hadn't had time to think about that. Maybe she might meet a guy or he might meet a girl.

"Well, if we meet someone else, I think that out of respect we stop our arrangement. Does that sound fair?" he asks getting out of bed. Trina keeps her head down in order to avoid looking at his member.

"Yes." She says. Michael nods in agreement. After putting on his shirt and pants, he leaves for his truck. When he comes back he hands Trina twenty 100 dollar bills. Trina gasps as she feels the money in her hands and counted for herself.

"I hope that you get all you need with that." He says while putting on his socks. After getting fully dressed he kissed Trina and hugged her. "I'll see you at 5 ok." He says and she nods.

After she shows him out, she cleaned up, showered and left. Trina caught a taxi and went the nearest shopping mall. She purchases clothes, perfume, scented soaps, lotions, bed sets, food, unisex baby clothes, blankets, a couple books for expectant mothers and new mothers. She didn't want to buy too many things for the baby too early. Once she came back from her shopping trip she organized her room and got ready for work.

* * *

**A/N:**_ For the first time in a while Trina got to buy things she needs for the baby. She sees this as symbolically losing her virginity and is greatly appreciates the fact that Michael's touch isn't heavy or harmful._

_Please Review…_


	34. Chapter 32: Rewards

**Chapter 32: Rewards**

_February 8, 2012_

_Trina POV_

"Ummm, hey," Michael smiles hesitantly at me. I'm finally clocking out and it's 11:28.

"Hi…" I smile. In truth I'm just as nervous as he is. After what took place two days ago, we kept busy at work and did our jobs accordingly.

The night we shared stayed on my mind, I know it's on Michael's mind too. _I_ on the other hand tried desperately to keep my mind on other topics. I chided myself for not feeling guilty. I thought that I should feel disgusting, like a_ dirty _woman. Nothing can make me feel even dirtier then that a man forcing himself on me.

I know what I did was wrong, but what choice do I have. I'll be three months pregnant in a few weeks and a mother in August. I have a baby on the way and $40 a month is nowhere _near_ enough to take care of a baby.

I've been saving and I didn't even have a full $100 saved. Michael gave me $2000 after one night.

_One night…_

Yesterday I went shopping for the first time in almost three months. I bought things I never thought I'd buy for years and now, I can bring my own lunch to work.

Tonight…it's going to happen again. He was gentle last time and he promised to be gentle, especially after I told him about the baby.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

_Is this his way of asking if tonight is on?! _

"Yes…I'm fine." I hope that didn't come out too bad.

"Good, you want me to drive you home?" he asks softly and bites his lip.

_Is he is as nervous as me?_

"Sure."

_Come on Trina, don't be afraid! Just do him and collect._

Before I knew it I was opening my door and letting him in.

"I ummm…got the cash here." He says and leaves the roll of money on my table.

"Ok." I say and take out my hair pin and letting my hair down. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can't stop thinking about you." his voice is soft and he kisses my neck. His hands are coming up my stomach to my breast.

He unbuttons my shirt and…

Oh, this…this…my eyes snaps open when I land on the bed with him on top of me. We kiss and our clothes come off.

Ok…this isn't so bad… Wow, he's…exposed again.

_Ok, just breathe, breathe…_

_He's getting on top of me and I can feel him there. _

_Please be gentle_

_Please be gentle_

_Please be gen…_

_Oh…he's slow, really slow. It feels…great. He's heavy, and uhhh he's deep. _

_This feels great. Oh my God, it's amazing. My hands went behind his shoulders and I open my legs a little bit more. _

_Wait, he's taking it out…_

"I want you from behind…" he breathes through kisses. He lifts up a little and I'm on my stomach.

_Breathe…_

He's touching me, oh God. I'm sucking in air through my teeth and feel him entering me. He's kissing me and his breath is hot on my neck. His hands are around me caressing my breast. His moans are in my ear and I just lay my head on my pillow waiting for it to just be over.

"Are you ok?" he asks me.

I'm scared. This was how I was raped. "Can we…do it face to face?" I asked. Crap, I sound more afraid than I intended. I hope he doesn't get angry.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, I want you to be comfortable." He let me turn around and we continued _slowly_.

I've never been so loud with a guy. He's loud too and…his hands is going between my legs while we're…

_Ohhh…_

It tickles but it feels great.

_Uhhh…_

Oh wow, I just…just…think I had another_ orgasm_. He had one too, it's warm and I'm sweaty, we both are.

We kiss for a while, he takes out his _thing _and rolls away.

"That was amazing." He breathes and hugs me from behind.

"Thank you…"

The next thing I know, I'm waking up in his arms. 

It's 5:58 my alarm hasn't gone off yet. Gently I get out of bed before he wakes.

"Where are you going?" he asks sleepily.

"Nowhere, it's 6." I didn't want him to sleep in.

_Especially in my bed._

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"You're so soft…" his breathes then kisses me. He hops out of bed and grabs me under my knees pulling me to the edge.

"What are you doing?" I ask nervously. I can feel myself shiver.

"Encore…" he says. Michael put his waist between my legs and enters me. Not as gentle as last night, but it isn't forceful.

It's a little rough…he grabs my thighs and thrusts deep. I lay on my back breathing and trying not to be loud.

"It's ok, I want to hear you." He moans and I let my head fall back and moan.

…

He falls beside me catching his breath. I close my legs and roll away.

"You are amazing…" he breathes.

"Thank you." I said quietly and gets up.

"What are you doing?" He asks me as I wrap a sheet around me.

"Nothing…" I whispered.

"You don't have to wrap a sheet around yourself, I've already seen you." He leans on his elbow.

"I just think it's appropriate." He chuckle and gets up.

"See, I'm naked because you already seen my toys." He says and kisses me. Then grabs his pants slipping them on. "I'll come by later to pick you up for work." He slips his belt on and buttons his shirt.

I nod to him and he comes over to kiss me goodbye.

I started my day after a hot shower.

_Not as hot as before…_

* * *

_February 9, 2012_

_Grant Residence_

_Knock, knock_

Jade knocks on the Grants door then looks at her newly black painted coat on her fingers. Mr. Grant opens the door and stifles an exasperated breath. Jade mentally notes the behavior and smiles her famous _smug_ smile. He lets her by and she goes straight to Cat's room.

"Hey Cat." She says as she closes the door. She immediately notices that Cat has just gotten from the shower. Cat looks up to her. A tired look graces her features.

"Hi Jady." She breathes a smile."

"I thought we talked about that." Jade says referring to the pet name Cat has chosen for her.

"What, it's cute."

"Well Cat, if you haven't guessed by now, I don't do cute."

"Everyone does cute." Cat remarks as she goes to her closet.

"So, showers in the afternoon, why…?" Jade asks sitting on Cat's bed. Cat, already having an excuse, says…

"I was playing in the yard with Emmy, we got dirty." Jade nods accepting Cat's excuse. Of course she also knows that Cat had to forget that she told her friends Emily was with Wayne's family. Jade knows that Cat is keeping something from her. Whenever she brings up the subject, Cat distances herself from Jade and Jade has noticed that. For now Jade decides to wait for Cat to come to her. It hasn't clicked yet that Wayne was also just in the shower before he opened the door for her, Jade spots a torn condom wrapper in the waste basket.

"Cat, ummm…" Jade begins not wanting to cause Cat to distance herself from her. Cat pops her head out of the closet. "What is this?" she asks.

"Umm…" Cat puts her fingers to her lips and is speechless. Though she's pregnant, Wayne sometimes still uses condoms when he's raping her.

"Cat, are you sleeping with someone." Jade ask cautiously.

Cat looks away in shame. "I'm sorry." She whispers to Jade. Jade gets up and hugs her. Jade doesn't know what to think, after the ordeal with Robbie she figured that Cat would stay clear of guys.

"Cat, tell me what's going on." Jade pleads.

"Jade, I…I…" she was loss for words.

"Tell me." She says placing her hands around Cat's arms. "Are you seeing someone?" Cat hears the desperateness in Jade's voice. Jade takes Cat to sit on her bed. Little does she knows that not even a half hour passed when Wayne was in Cat's bed enjoying his sick fantasies while Cat obeyed his every demand. The only thing Cat can think of is Tony. Jade has never met Tony before, so she uses him as an excuse.

"His name is Tony." She breathes as a tear comes down her face. Jade looks in her eyes and sees the very same look she once seen in the mirror. Jade gives Cat a once over and sees marks on her body. Hand marks on her shoulders, a healing bite mark on the tops of her breasts.

"Is he careful with the baby?"

"Yeah, he is." Jade pummels Cat with more questions and she answers them. Cat used her previous experience with Tony to answer questions and Jade believes her. After a couple hours of talking Jade and Cat went out to the mall then to Karaoke Dokie. They singed a duet song and met up with the guys there later.

_Later that night…_

When I open my door to my room I take a really big breath. Jade almost found out my secret. I had to lie to her and say Tony and I were together. I have to hide my marks better. It's okay now, I think she bought it, we went shopping today. I picked out a really nice blanket for the baby. It's pink with yellow bunnies on it. I love it, I was going to buy one for me too but then I realized that me and the baby can share.

_Yay!_

"Took you long enough…" I hear and turn. It's Wayne, I hate when it's twice in one day.

"Um, we sang a song…" that's really all I can get out.

"Did you…" he smiles. I can't trust his smile anymore. Sometimes he smile at breakfast and sometimes he smiles when he hits me or when we're in bed. "Hope you had fun."

"I did." He sits by me and touch my belly. I'm showing a little.

"How's my baby?"

"She's good."

"That's good." I look away as he kiss my neck. I hate this part. Before he asks I unbutton my dress and he does the rest. When I'm all undress I walk to my mom's room. It never really happens in my room anymore. "Good girl…" I hear him breathe while taking his clothes off.

Like we always do I get in bed and wait for him. As he gets in I lay on my side and move down to his part.

"Not tonight, I want to reward you." He gets me on my back and he puts his mouth on me. I keep quiet as long as I can. I can't understand how something so wrong feels really…good. I feel his lips trail up my belly and my chest.

_Here goes…_

…

I'm so out of breath, he takes out his part. I straighten my legs and rest them on the bed. I have to catch my breath. Wayne lays his head against my shoulder as he moves over.

"I love making love to you." He says. I say nothing to him back, I know better than that. "I love you so much, in five months we're going to be a family. Just you, the baby and I." He kisses my breast again. "I know people think what we do is disgusting, but we love each other. When you're eighteen, I'm going to divorce your mother. Then we'll move away and be a family. Just us and the children, Emmy never has to know you're her sister. She will know you as her mother."

My breath hitches in my throat as I try really hard not to cough. It's scary now because Emmy don't spent time with mom like she does with me.

"It's ok baby, I know its big news so sudden but everything's going to be ok. Everything's going as planned, soon when you're eighteen you'll be my wife." He looks up to me. "Then you'll have more of my babies and will raise them as a family."

I can't stop the tears that's rolling from my eyes. He looks up and kiss my tears away. "Just two more years baby." He says and kiss my belly. "Two more years…" he gets on top of me again and we do it. I can't stop crying, he going to leave my mom and take me away.

_But I hate him!_

All he does is hurt me. When he's asleep, I creep out of bed and go to my room. I find my keys plug my flash drive in my USB port.

…

After I type what happened earlier and a little while ago, I go back to his bed and go to sleep. I had to turn my pillow over because my tears wet the other side.

_February 10, 2012_

"Hi Rob!" a girl says passing me in the hall, I think her names' Amber. I nod arching my right brow. She giggles going in the class I just passed. I'm on my way to 4th, it's a good thing that I took French I and II in Hollywood Arts. I speak French ok, personally I think the language has too much _scuff_.

"Hi…" a sophomore waved.

"Hey." I say simply and smirking at her. Yeah, this weekend was good. I went shopping Saturday and the guys and I trained with Joe most of that day. We didn't have anything else to do and Joe said we can hang. We learned how to slam opponents on the mat when they kick us by locking their leg and clipping them with our feet. I had fun doing that, been working on my balance and it was harder for the guys to get me on my back.

I turn the hall from the stairway on the second floor only to see Tug a little ways down the hall. It's just us and other students going to class.

I think he's been avoiding me, he's coming towards me. He stopped in front of me with a scowl on his face. "Don't _think_ just because you had a good day that I'm gonna forget it. I'll have my day." he threatened.

Usually when a guy threatened me with violence I go running to a teacher or my _mother_

_Of all people…_

Today, now, I don't feel scared. I feel like I can take him now. "I'm not afraid of you Tug; you can threaten me all you like. Just know that six days ago I beat the crap out of you without fully concentrating. Put your hands on me again and I'll break them off." I said as our noses were inches apart.

"I'll get you Shapiro and when I do, you'll see how angry I can get." He said seething.

"What's going on here?" a teacher called from down the hall. I walked pass Tug toward the teacher.

"Nothing sir." I said and entered the center hall going over to the east wing of the school. I entered class going to my usual seat.

I looked over my French homework before going back to the desk handing it in. We worked on French pronunciations, and writing a two page report recounting past events in France's history. I wrote about how it was unfair that Queen Claude of France was a consort rather than her rightful title as queen in her own right. Her husband King Francois I had mistresses and an illegitimate son, possibly more. My French teacher wasn't pleased when I wrote that he should have been beheaded for that. It's only fair; kings beheaded their queens if they stepped out of line. They should be treated with the same courtesy.

Anyways, after I finished, it was 8 minutes before the bell. I was happy when it rang. I'm used to its loud abhorrent ringing. I make my way to the food court and wait for Russ and Brent. A few girls waved and said _hi_. One girl even asked to take a pic with me, to put it up on SplashFace. I smiled while she hugged me and wave bye to her when she left.

"Rob! Over here." Brent says waving to me. I jogged over by them sitting down.

"I'm tired of burgers and fries and chicken. Haven't had tacos in a while." Russ says getting up; we follow him to El Taco Guapo where there are only a few people ahead of us.

"Did you guys know Brittany and_ Lexi_ are neighbors?" Russ asked us smirking.

"No, I didn't know." Brent says checking out a girl in front of us. I just shook my head smirking. "Well, she mentioned how Lexi got home around 10:30, an hour after we left the Karaoke Club." He smirked looking at me, Brent turns around.

"What are we getting today?" I said averting my eyes from them.

"Dude, we just met those girls _that_ night. Is there something you're not telling us?" Russ says gawking at me.

"You didn't…" Brent says chuckling.

"Guys come on…" I smirked. "I took her home after we had a nice time."

"Did this good time involve you on your back?" Brent asks laughing with Russ.

"No, we spent some quiet time in the park after we left Karaoke Dokie." I said simply, then after a few moments added "…and _then_ it involved Lexi on her back." We burst out laughing and they fist bumped me. We were up next in the line and ordered our food. After, we sat down in some grass under a tree.

"So let me get this straight." Russ says unwrapping one of his tacos. "You met us at the restaurant around 7:30, and by 10 o'clock you had her on her on her back, legs wrapped around you and her rack bouncing in your face?" he says with his brows arched.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I said eating my taco. They chuckle again.

"How did you manage to pull that off?" Russ asked as they both lean in.

"I used something I recently acquired." I said taking a bite.

"What could you possibly have said that got you laid the first night?" Russ asked.

"Confidence, self–esteem. We all have it." They laughed.

"How did you put the steps in order to achieve that?" Brent asked. I leaned back on the tree and smirked.

"Guys, girls like sensitive guys, of course they like strong guys too but sensitivity is the most important." I said.

"This isn't one of those 'be more sensitive' talks right?" Russ asks with a serious look on his face.

"No, it's not really, but being sensitive is key." I said biting into my second taco.

"Well please do spill." Russ says.

"I was sweet to her, when we were on the dance floor; I mostly kept my hands where she could see them. We dance close, but not inappropriately. I told her she was pretty and mentioned how she was prettier than her friends, no offense." I smirked. "I was kind and respectful to her and it didn't hurt that I paid for her food." I said then finishing the last taco then opening my protein drink.

"Tell us about the hot sex." Brent says and Russ nudged him on her shoulder playfully.

"It wasn't about the sex, that wasn't my goal and she decided that _she_ wanted to go further." I said and they urge me to continue. "When we went to the car I opened and closed the door for her, she asked if I knew where Dearborn was and we went there. She said how she was afraid of asking me to go there, but after talking with me she wanted to spend more time with me. I told her she didn't have to be afraid of me and that I would never hurt her." I said and smirked to myself.

"What happened next?" Brent asks.

"She and I kissed, the first time I touched her boob, she stopped kissing me. I told her how I was sorry that I over reached. She said she liked it, and we kissed. Then I kissed her rack, and put my hand down her panties." The guys are listening intently. "It was great; I asked if she wanted to get in the back seat. She was unsure but I mentioned that it didn't have to be sex. I think she was relieved. When we got in the back seat we kissed and touched more. She made the decision that she wanted to go further. I was gentle with her, I made sure she was comfortable and I made _sure_ I didn't hurt her." I continued to explain what happened that night.

"Dude you know how to please women." Russ said. We joked around a little more and the bell rang. The rest of the day was great, it went by slow but I'm glad we're finally out.

We went straight to training. A couple girls joined. We had to spar; honestly I was nervous sparring with a girl. Girls _always_ have something to prove. I tried not to hit above and below her stomach. She noticed and accused me of going easy because she's a girl.

Russ and Brent laughed, "What's wrong Rob? Too afraid to get your ass kicked by a woman?" Brent taunted.

Alice and I spared…for real. She was good, but she was off balanced and impatient. She tried to do a round kick but I locked her leg then clipped her causing her to fall on her back. Joe stopped us after that. I helped her up.

"You ok?" I asked getting my towel.

"Yeah, I'm good, just sore."

"It's ok, you were better than I was when I first started." She really is. I got my ass handed to me the first day.

"When did you start?" she asked as she was drying her hair.

"The beginning of January." I said. She stopped drying her hair.

"_This_ January?" I chuckled and nod to her.

"Yeah, maybe five weeks ago." I said thinking back.

"Wow, you look great. I thought you were here for at least a few months. You fight like you've been here longer." I had my shirt off, my chest is wet from sweat and I have my fighting gloves on.

"Thank you, I'm a fast learner." I said, she'll be a great fighter.

* * *

**A/N:**_ This chapter shows the rewards the characters have. Trina is rewarded with 'easy' money at the expense of her body. She has become a prostitute to a man she's known for less than three months. Michael sees sleeping with Trina as a reward even though he knows her father is a cop. Wayne Grant is enjoying his reward of raping his pregnant step daughter. He fully believes they will be a family one day. _

_He threatens her life and the life of their child. _

_Rob's reward is a major self-esteem and confidence boost. _

_Please Review, I only received one review on my last chapter._

_I don't write 'Please Review.' just to add to the word count. Your reviews counts and I appreciate them very much._


	35. Chapter 33: Valentine's

**Chapter 33: Valentine's**

_February 14, 2012_

"When fighting your opponent, go for the legs, get them on the ground and put them in a twist lock. Twist lock is a submission move; you're capable of breaking your opponents' leg." Joe says. We're learning how to complete submission holds without breaking bones. They hurt like hell. "Gates! Shapiro! On the mat." Joe says.

We get on the mat and into our stances. "Begin!" We move around a little before he landed a blow. He did a three strike combo but didn't kick me. We both know that going for the legs and kicking is the easiest way to get your leg locked if the fighter doesn't know what they are doing. We exchange blows and he made a grab for my left leg, I grabbed him in a head lock and kneed him twice. Then rolled away.

We got in our stances again. We fought for a while before he did a three strike combo then finished it off with a round kick. I tried to lock his leg but he was too fast and I got punched in the face. I punched him in his face but he ducked and locked my arm. He had me on the floor in an arm lock. It took me a few moments to get out of it and roll away, but I lunged toward him locking his leg and picking him up slamming him on the ground. Then I twist his leg in a lock.

"Tap!" one of the guys call to him. He ended up tapping.

"Good job guys." Joe said.

"He almost had you." Brent said throwing my towel at me.

"We've trained here for a month and a half and _Gates_ is the only guy that gave me a run for my money." I joke and laughed at the guys. We finished for the day; Brent had a date with the girl from last Friday. Russ had a date with Brittany and I have one with Lexi.

Lexi and I had a date two days ago. It was at the movies. We stayed and watched a romantic movie and then something with action. After the date things got hot; again. This time it wasn't at Dearborn, I took her to the fields. Same spot, different girl. She was serious about the 'friends with benefits' relationship.

We didn't have sex, which was fine by me. We kissed and touched each other; she let me kissed her breasts. I made a dark hickey on her neck and both her breasts. She unzipped my pants and gave me my second blow job. After I was finish she did the same thing Sarah did, but in a napkin. I took her home, walking her to the door and kissing her cheek.

Traffic was really light for Valentine's Day. By the time I showered and dressed, it was 7:10 and made it to her home at 7:25. I walked to the door and rung the doorbell. A guy opened the door; a little guy.

"Hi." He drawls doing his best to eyeball me. He doesn't look order than 7.

"Hey, is Lexi home?" I asked bending slightly arching my brows.

"No! She's not home!" then he slams the door in my face. I was perplexed, who does he thinks I am?

Then I remember, when guys came to get my sister I gave them the stink eye too. I hated the guys that would take her away. Wendy would come back home with her nylons stuffed in her purse, lipstick gone, and her skirts or dresses would be wrinkled at the bottom. I was twelve when I understood what she was doing with them.

When I was fifteen, she let her boyfriend, now baby daddy, ruin my brand new yellow and black mountain bike. It had ten speeds, thick tires and I paid $400 for it. Dad took away my allowance and made me pay for it by cutting grass and getting a paper route. It took me almost six months to buy it. By the time I purchased it, it hade already had an upgrade but I wanted _that_ one. The newer upgrade was faster, stronger and better but I had my heart set on that one and my sister let her asshole of a boyfriend roughly ride it, breaking the chain, wobbling the wheels and break one of the handle bars.

I was absolutely furious with him and screamed at him. My parents said it was an accident and sis made him apologies. When I demanded he reimburse me Wendy, mom and dad had the audacity to get upset. With my allowance I could have paid for it in two weeks, but I had to work hard for it, I sweated, bled, and I cried for it when it was thrown to the scrap yard; _the same day_.

It's ok though, by the time dad brought it to the scrap yard I had already got my revenge. I went to my sister's room to get leverage for my bike, but I ended up finding a box…"

"Rob?" Lexi called from the door way. I had walked to the edge of the porch.

"Yeah…" I say turning as she sees me. Wow, she looks…beautiful. Her dress is amazing. It has three colors, black, gray and white that formed thick diagonal lines, the dress hugged her but not inappropriately. She came out to the full view of the porch light and…she's beautiful. Her hair is curly and she has just the right amount of blush. If she has make up on then it's blended in perfectly.

"Hi…" she breathes as she comes to me and taking my hand.

"You…are so beautiful." I spoke softly. If this is what mesmerized feels like, then I am definitely mesmerized by her. She gracefully smiles adding natural blush to her face. I reached and caressed her cheek, then lean in and kiss her lips.

"Ahem…" my head snaps back to the oak door as a woman fully dressed in a shimmering black gown like dress.

"Mommm…" Lexi quietly whines back at her mother.

"Alexandra, won't you introduce me to your date?" her mother kindly asks. Before Lexi can answer, I reach my hand out and introduce myself.

"Hello mam, I'm Rob Shapiro. It's great to meet you." I said as she shakes my hand.

"Well Robert, you seem like a nice young man, have my _only_ daughter back by 11." She says giving me the _'I mean it'_ stare.

"I will mam, but it may be before 11 because my curfew is at 10." I half lie. Unc gave me two guidelines, to just be back by sunrise and use a condom. I told him about Lexi a few days ago, and he bought me a black book to keep track of my _activities_. I've already put Haley in though I don't think I'll put in Lexi, 100 more pages to go. I doubt I'll fill it.

"I'm going to hold you to that Robert." She says smirking and going over to kiss Lexi.

"Have fun sweetheart, and be back before we do." she says kissing her head.

"I will mom." She smiles as she takes my hand allowing me to lead her to the car.

"Your mom seems nice, she's going out too?" I asked closing the car door after her then lightly jogging around the front to my side.

"Yeah, she and dad are going to LA at this restaurant called Maestro's that serves $600 bowls of caviar." She says as I look at her silly for a moment.

"$600?" I asked chuckling at a not so fond memory.

"Yeah, I wouldn't pay $600 for anything that won't last me a long time, let alone a bowl of _fish eggs_. I have better things to buy." We laugh as I start the car.

"Like shoes and purses?" I teased. She playfully slaps me on the arm.

"Purses and shoes aren't the only thing ladies buy." She says folding her legs revealing her knees.

"Yeah I forgot earrings and bracelets." I laugh as she giggles. "It's ok, I buy boots and shirts like women buys sparkly things." I added getting on the main road.

"So, where are we going?" she asks putting her hand on my knee dragging it up.

"We're going to Milan Giardino and if you keep doing that I'll have to walk in with your purse in front my pants." I joked. She did, while mentioning something about home.

"How long your parents will be gone?" I asked getting on the street the restaurant is on.

"After the restaurant, they're going to the Wilton Hotel for the night." I arch my brows and nod. "My brother is staying with our uncle until tomorrow afternoon." She finished.

"Cool, the Wilton is great for romantic holidays like tonight." I sighed exasperatedly pulling in to a full parking lot.

"You ok?" she asked timidly. I do not want to ruin this date.

"Yeah, it's just my first time going out on Valentine Day. I'm just a little nervous; this night means something to me." I said holding her hand reassuringly.

"It's ok, I'm happy I'm out tonight with you. I'd suck if we didn't." she smiles.

"I'm happy I'm here with you." I say as valet comes up to my car.

"Good evening sir, madam, may I valet your car?" he asked kindly.

"I know how many miles I have." I say with a brow raised.

"Of course sir." He says and gets in.

We walk to the greeter who's waiting for us. "Welcome to Milan Giardino, do you have a reservation?" she smiles.

"Two for Shapiro." I say as Lexi entwine her arm with mine.

"Ahh, yes sir. Please follow me." She says leading us to the middle section of the restaurant. This one is so much nicer than the one in LA." I mention as we are seated. The hostess smiles and saunters back to her post.

"What's the nicest thing you've ever received…from a guy?" I ask lacing my fingers under my chin leaning in slightly.

"I got a gift basket full of lotions and creams, teddy bears, massage oils, and flavor condoms..." she kinda dragged on.

I quietly signaled the waiter behind her to bring her surprise.

"Close your eyes." I breathe while smiling. She did excitedly.

The waiter quietly places the pale pink glass vase in the middle of the table.

"Open your eyes…" I breathed again. When she saw the roses she had to keep herself from screaming by covering her mouth.

"They're beautiful…" she says softly.

"I had to get something that actually _matched_ your beauty." I smile as she wipes a tear from her eyes before it slid down her cheek.

"You are the greatest friend ever." She got up to hug me, I stood and embraced her.

"This night is special, and doing things to make it special for a pretty girl makes me happy." I mean every word. Doing this for her means a lot for me. She kissed me and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Tell me what they mean?" she asks as I pulled her chair out again and pushing her in.

"Well, light pink means joy, gentleness and sweetness. Pink means appreciation, thank you and grace. Dark pink…gratitude and admiration. You're the first girl that harmonizes with the person I recently became. Robbie would have loved you." I breathed the last part.

"Robbie?" she asked.

"Yeah, that kinda has a story behind it," I don't want to ruin this night talking about _her_. "Can we enjoy this night. I don't want to mess it up because of some girl." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry…" she says. I reached for her hand and kiss it.

"Don't be, you are the best thing that has happened to me since…well, in forever." I smile.

"You're just saying that." She's even prettier when she has her eyes down, where I can see her eyelashes.

"I'm serious, nothing ever good happened to me before last month." Other than my birth, I guess when my parent's saw that I was gonna be one of _those_ kids they lost interest.

"Well I'm going to spoil you and there is nothing you can do about it." She teased. We talked a little more when our waitress came with a small complimentary basket of sweet buttery bread.

"Here are your menus, I'll be back in a few minutes to collect your orders." She says handing us the large menus.

"Thank you," I say to her and she disappears to another table not far away.

"Order anything you like, don't look at the prices." Tonight's special, I want her to have a good time.

"Are you sure, I was born with a giant appetite." She smirked.

I leaned in a little. "I bet it's not bigger than mine." I joke and that earned me a giggle.

"You asked for it." She mumbles.

She ordered lobster, a side of shrimp and seasoned onion rings; I got the tender loin with sautéed mushroom and a side of shrimp.

We had a great time telling each other crazy things, she mentioned how for years she thought Austria and Australia were the same place. She just assumed people pronounced it differently. I tried not to laugh about that.

I returned her crazy story with one about Rex. I told her how he used to scare kids into thinking he was the modern day Chucky doll. We laughed at each other's stories and quirks.

We ordered desert than talked more about ourselves and before we knew it, we were the last people there. It was around 11 when we finally ask for the check. I paid $97.17 in the end. I drove her home, to an empty house.

"Rob…" she breathes. "I'm happy that I met you. This…I can be myself around you. You make me feel wanted." She says.

"You don't know what it means to me to have someone as beautiful as you to say that to me." I say softly.

I get out the car and give her my hand helping her out. As usually, I walk her to her door and kiss her.

"Rob…you don't have to go home tonight…." She has an inviting look in her eyes. I nod just the slightest as she leads me inside. There is a large area with a stair case in the middle leading upstairs. She takes my hand and leads me upstairs to the upper half of the home.

I follow her to the second room to the right side. She steps inside opening the door a little wider for me. The walls are azure fading to a darker blue going to the ceiling. Her furniture is white with posters of pop stars and guys on the walls. Her bed is a white straw slay bed with pale blue blankets and white pillows.

"Home sweet home…" she says sitting on her cushioned windowsill sliding off her black stilettos. I walk over picking them up putting them on top of her dresser. She pats the place next to her; I sat as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Tell me…the one thing that will make you happy?" I ask her softly.

She placed her chin on my shoulder and smile. "I have a vision of a happy place. A garden, with peach trees and strawberry bushes. It doesn't have to be luxurious or fancy. Just a place that I could dwell in, to think, to read, to be happy and watch the world while I sit on a granite bench with magnolia engravings on the sides. A bird bath in the center of the garden with a pretty blue bird house…" she trails off as if she can actually see it.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." I say to her kissing her head.

"It's more beautiful in my mind." She says and kisses me. I caress her jaw line and turn her body to face me.

"I'm in peace when I'm with you." I whisper between kisses to her neck.

"I've never met anyone like you before…" she says before kissing me a few moments then standing up.

I follow her to the other side of the bed where I sit as she turns her back to me. I stood brushing her hair over her shoulder, slowly unzipping her dress. Her perfume is intoxicating, bold and sweet. I kiss the nape of her neck, planting kiss after kiss until I reach her shoulder. Her skin is soft as I delicately push her dress off her shoulders and down to the floor.

Lexi turns around and gaze at me with the most innocent eyes I've ever seen. "Promise me that you will never hurt me." she whispers.

"On my life…" I unhooked her lace bra and let it fall while my hands slide to the top of her panties. Gently I slid them off. "You're so beautiful." She smiled silently.

Behind me was her bed, I lay her down making sure to rest her head on a pillow. Her roses are place on top of her dresser.

"Close your eyes…" I whisper, she did as I quickly de pedaled them all and sprinkle them all over her. She giggles as she can't help but open her eyes and gasps taking some in her hands. "You deserve to walk, bathe, and sleep on rose pedals. She giggles as I caress her breasts and stomach with them.

I got up and took off my black suit jacket letting it fall on the floor. My shirt was next, and my slacks after. My sports underwear came off and I raised the covers sliding in next to her. She lay in my arms for a few quiet moments. I relax as I take in her scent; I've come to know it. I have it on my clothes at home.

"May I take you?" I ask softly caressing her back. She ran her hand up and down my budding abs and whispers "_yes_."

I press my lips to hers and we kiss. Gently I get on top of her and kiss her neck again trailing kisses down to her breasts. Kissing one and caressing the other earned me her soft moans and whimpers. I switch as her hand run through my hair.

My kisses trail further down to her stomach dragging my tongue further down over her navel making wet circles.

_She giggles…_

I lead my lips further down gently placing her legs on my shoulders. A sharp gasped came from her lips when I tasted her. "Let me please you..." I whisper when she tenses up a little. She chuckles softly and relaxes.

_Ticklish…_

It makes me chuckle. "It's not supposed to be funny," I smiled, "it's supposed to feel good." I massage her button as she sings a choir of moans. I don't want to finish her; I want her to last a long time.

I begin to trail my kisses upwards over her body and we kissed more.

"Are you ready for me?" I ask quietly.

"Yes…" she softly kiss me.

I reach down to the floor in my jacket pocket for a condom, rolling it on. Then I reach between us and place me at her entrance while she opens her legs. I go in slow until I'm all the way in and like she taught me I moved my hips into hers. Her hands run up and down my back as my weight relaxes on her. We kiss again as we are one.

"Alexandra…" I breathe in her ear as her moans and whimpers drive me wild with energy, but I won't move any farther than this, I don't want to hurt her. Her warm breath moistens my neck as she softly breathes. We move slow and make love for a few minutes before she asked for me to push in a little faster. I did, our moans were loud, but the house was empty.

Before long, we decided to change positions. I got off of her and she kneeled on her hands and knees. I gently inserted myself inside as I went slow first but quickened when she wanted it. My hand is on her waist while the other is caressing her back. Every thrust causes her hair to brush her pillow as her head lolls over it.

"Oh God…" I moaned as I could feel myself coming close to reaching my climax.

She makes soft yelps that drive me crazy causing me to push faster as I couldn't hold on anymore. As I came I still myself inside her while it spilled out. I started to thrust again, I want her to climax. I heard slapping noises while she gets louder. Then she gasps and moans as I could feel her climax on my legs. I gently pulled out and fall beside her. She lays her head on my chest while I catch my breath. I kissed the top of her head and wrap my arm around her. This is the best Valentine's Day of my life. Our sweat cooled and I wrapped the blanket around us, and fell to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Robbie went from a nervous wreck and a natural in a matter of months. He really cares about Lexi and she him. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. _

_Please Review. _


	36. Chapter 34: Picnicking

**Chapter 34:** **Picnicking **

_February 15,_

_4:00 am_

_Beep beep beep…_

I almost jolt awake, Lexi is still asleep.

"Lexi…" I kiss her head. "Lexi, it's time for me to go." I look down at her. She looks so beautiful while sleeping, so serene. "Lexi…" I say and caress her cheek. She inhales softly and her eyes flutter open to me.

"Stay…" she whispers. Tightening her hold on me. I kiss her head.

"If I do, your mom and dad's gonna catch me in here with you and handcuff me in the basement. I don't think I need to tell you what else would happen." I said softly. She giggled.

"At least take a shower with me." she suggested sleepily as she nestle my neck.

"Ok, but then I leave…" she chuckles and leaves my arms. She swings her legs over the other side of the bed and she gets up stretching.

She leads me to her shower and we get in. The warm water takes whatever sleep I still had in me. I wet my hair and she has hers tied up to preserve her curls. She reached for her body wash but I grabbed it for her. I lathered us both up. We giggle and kiss as I lather her chest. She turned around placing my hand between her legs; I cleaned her as we kissed. She worked me up so much that we ended up having sex. The water was like a water fall as I took her from behind. I had to pull out because I didn't have a condom on.

She compensated me by stroking and washing me. Then getting on her knees and started another oral sex session. I put my hand under her chin penetrating her over and over again.

"Just like that…" I breathed coming close to another climax. After a few moments I moaned throwing my head back keeping her in place. Unlike last time, she didn't spit.

I had to sit on the edge of the tub. After a few minutes we cleaned up and got out of the shower. I dried her off than dried myself off. She slipped on a robe and I put my clothes back on.

"I'll call you later ok?" I say as we walk down the stairs.

"Ok, get home safe." She said opening the door to her house.

"I will…" we kissed and she watched me leave. It took 10 minutes to get home. No traffic was on the street at five in the morning. When I opened the door, I saw rose pedals, candles burning out, and clothes leading upstairs to Unc and Fi's room. I didn't bother to wake them, just went straight to my room and went to sleep for a few more hours. After I woke up, I got dressed.

"Do you wanna go out?" I hear going down the stairs. Fi and Unc were cleaning up.

"Had fun?" I smile going to the fridge.

"Yeah, what about you?" he gave me a knowing smile.

"I had a great time." I say leaning on the counter.

"I'm glad you did Rob, you didn't get anyone pregnant?" he chuckled. Fi and I laughed.

"We'll wait it out a couple days and see." I joked. Coming to sit at the table. "So, I'm gonna go out for breakfast, you guys want in?" I asked putting on my shirt.

"Yeah, where you going?" Fi asked taking out the trash, I took it for her.

"Maybe Angela's or B. F. Wang's…" I say coming back in the house.

"Angela's, they have a great breakfast menu." She's right. Angela's a 24 hour restaurant that serves southern food. I've grown accustomed to cheese grits, eggs and sausage.

"Sure, I'll be back." I say putting my wallet in my pocket and grabbing my keys. The traffic was ok I guess, it's after 10 so people are probably still sleeping off a night of passionate sex or a drunk lonely night.

I turn into Royer Ave. Yep, I was right. Not a lot of traffic. It's Sunday, most people are either in church or in bed.

Angela's comes into view on the right. I turn in and park on the left side in the parking lot. It's not busy, just a few people and a couple families in booths. I walk up to the counter looking at the breakfast menu. I saw what I wanted and tapped the silver bell getting the lady behind the counters' attention.

"Hello, what can I get you?" she asks looking up from the counter.

"Can I get two number 4's, one number 8 with extra everything." I ask as she writes my order down on a pad bringing it to a cook in the back. He takes it and nod once. I received my receipts after paying and look for a seat. I find one at the window and take out my phone. It's really outdated. I checked the pear company site, I've been thinking about buying the PearBook Pro, I already have the PearBook 3, but I can't save too much stuff anymore because it doesn't have enough storage. It came with 32 GB. I need 64, that way I can have it for a few years at least until 2015. There is a rumor that an updated version will come out in the fall of 2013. I'll just stick with this one.

I need a new PearPhone too. My 2G is 3rd generation and it has the same problem as my PearBook 3, not enough storage. I'm going to the Pear Store tomorrow after school to upgrade them and sign another 2 year contract. After training I'll go straight home and sync them with PearCloud.

"Two number 4's and a number 8 with all extras!" the cook calls from behind the counter placing my orders in a plastic bag.

"Thanks…" I said taking the bag and turning around. Traffic slowed down a little. It's 10:43 and I'm stuck on red at Ventura and Fallbrook.

"Finally." I breathed when the light turned green. 15 minutes later I am walking through my front door.

"I'm home!" I call after the door slammed shut.

"Bout time…" Unc says from the living room. Fi came down stairs with a load of laundry.

"Got my extra syrup?" she asks going to the laundry room. I completely forgot…

"Wait, we have syrup." I say placing the food on the table.

"They have better syrup and it goes great with the waffles." She says in mock anger.

"I'm sorry; maybe you could mix the regular syrup with the restaurant syrup." She gave me her 'WTF?!' stare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think to ask." I totally forgot.

"It's ok, you can just give me some of your grits." She arched her brows smiling.

"Haha…that's fair." I open the bag and she gets some of my grits. She loves them too.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" I ask. Sitting down mixing my grits and egg together.

"We're staying in. What about you?" She asks sitting down.

"I don't know... I was thinking about asking Lexi to Rose Pedal Park for a picnic." I wanted to ask last night but things got heavy.

"That's great, you two a couple now?" Fi asks. That hasn't even crossed my mind.

"She just wants to be friends, but if she wants a relationship I'll be more than happy to be in one with her." I say taking a big bite of my grits.

"Wait…the girl you slept with twice and isn't dating wants to be just your friend?" she asks perplexed.

"Yeah, I…think I have feelings for her. But I don't want to push my luck." I've been amazingly lucky for the past few weeks.

"If you have feelings for her than she _must_ have feeling for you." Fi says arching her brows. That does make sense. Fi and I talked more about Lexi, and then I went upstairs and slept until 1. Grits puts me to sleep.

Once I got out of bed I called Lexi.

"Hi!" she sounds happy.

"Hey, I waited until one to call, didn't want to disturb you in church." I said.

"Thanks for being patient and no, I'm not doing anything else today." She breathes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Laying across my bed in my Sunday dress." I chuckle resting back in my bed.

"I'm laying in my bed to. What kind on dress you have on?"

"It's a nice dark purple and black, I'm wearing stocking too and black shoes." I can hear her smile over the phone.

"Can you come out today?" I really hope she does.

"Sure, what kind of plans you have for us?"

"I was thinking about taking you to the park." She gasps and giggled.

"Really, aww that so sweet…"

"Thanks, want me to come pick you up?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Whatever time you like, I just want to spend today with you." She says sweetly. That warmed me up inside. Even though Lexi is 17, she's innocent. I think that attracts me to her the most.

"I'll be over by your way around 2:30?" I asked going to my closet.

"That sound great." I say, and then add "I can't wait to see your gray eyes again." I breathed.

"I can't wait to run my hands through your hair…" she says softly. We said goodbye and I picked out a black, silver and white designer t shirt, nice black cargo pants and black timberlands. I freshened up, putting on a little cologne and left for the Northridge Mall. There is an outdoors store that has great picnic sets. There were big varieties. I chose a nice white and pale brown fabric picnic basket with pale brown handles. A beige blanket and a nice 8 piece dish set comes with it. After buying it I was out of the mall by 2:10. I text Lexi that I was gonna be 20 minutes late. She texted back '_Ok'_, and I headed to the grocery store.

I parked and went straight to the produce section; I pass the carry carts, I don't have time. I jog over to the grapes, where a bunch of ladies are. "Hi, excuse me." a woman smiles and nods as I get by her. There are a lot of grapes stacked up on top of each other. I tasted a few bags and finally found a sweet one. The strawberries are under the grapes and I pick the reddest bunch.

Cheese is next on my list. They are in the islands on the floor. There are so many, I had to walk around it before I found the two I'm looking for. I pick out a small wheel of cheddar jack. I picked out gold apples, navel oranges, four peaches, readymade sandwiches, black and green olives, bananas, sliced pineapples, and two pomegranates. I didn't forget the small cheese cake. It took me another ten minutes to buy a cutting knife, cutting board, peeler, two forks and napkins.

I was in check out by _2:30_, I'm glad I already text Lexi. I was out of the story in ten minutes; carefully I placed all the food in the basket and placed everything nicely in the back seat. Then I nearly sped to Lexi's. I pulled up at 3:00 on the dot.

Lexi opened the door as I climb the steps.

"Hi…" she breathes hugging me. She smells nice.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, traffic was slower than I expected.

"It's ok, I knew you were on your way." She says and kisses my cheek.

I lead her to my car and opened the passenger side for her.

We head to Rose Pedal Park and find a nice spot near a tree that has a lot of shade. I place the blanket on the ground at the trunk of the tree and spread out the food.

She sits down near the trunk and I join her. "Surprise…" is smile to her.

"This is beautiful Rob." She smiles looking over the food.

"I just thought I'll take you on a nice picnic, and it's a really nice day outside." It is a nice day.

"You're so sweet." She leans in and kisses me.

"I love to spend time you." I say as I slice the cheese. I spread them out with the olives and garlic crackers.

"I love spending time with you too." Her eyes are almost transparent from the sun light. I crawl over to the tree trunk and rest my back against it.

We feed each other sliced fruit and cheese.

"I've never been picnicked before…" she says coming to sit between my legs resting against me.

"Seriously?" I ask scuffing quietly.

"…well, not by guys." She giggles.

"What kind of guys have you dated?" I breathe a laugh.

"Plenty, but I've only been with three sexually." She lays her head against my shoulder.

"They never wined and dined you?" bastards…

"No, we went to restaurants but not as nice as the Milan Giardino, movies, clubs and other places." They should have taken her to nicer places.

"You deserve so much better than typical guys." I breathe kissing the top of her head.

"You're the first guy who hasn't pressured me for sex or…other things. I'm actually happy I'm with you." I hold her tighter smelling her hair.

"Other things?" I ask. She was quiet for a few moments as she tensed.

"I…you know. Things I do with you." She breathes.

"They didn't force you did they?" I ask, tensing myself.

"No, they just talked me into it after I said no."

"Give me their names." That came out more hotly than I wanted it to.

"No…they're a bunch of sleazebags and I don't want to start anything." She say turning to me leaning in my chest.

"I hate the thought of someone hurting you…" that made my heart ache.

"That's in the past, I don't think about it anymore. I'm happy that I'm here with you, I'm really happy."

"You don't know what you do to me." I whispered kissing her. We kissed and pressed our foreheads together.

"Tell me about Robbie…" she asks kissing my chin.

"Why?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to go there.

"I'm beginning to put pieces together. You said 'Robbie' would have loved me. Things in your life start picking up after January, and how a girl has something to do with it. Tell me; get it off your chest." She really wants to help me but I don't know…maybe.

I took a deep breath. "Growing up I was an outcast, never played sports, never made a lot of friends and the two girlfriends I did have…well they were not exactly attractive. I was bullied, a lot. In Jr. High, I joined the school's theater program. There was this puppet in one of the closets; the teacher said it was ok if I wanted it. I named him Rex. Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm starting to see what people mean when they say he's just a puppet." I didn't really understand when they said that. "Rex and I kinda got offended when someone called him a puppet." I chuckled. She laughed too.

"Offended?" she asks smiling.

"Yeah, I was a huge nerd. Weird too. Rex and I became so close that eventually he had his own personality. It was like it wasn't even me talking through him, my lips barely moved. I recalled once when Rex was talking to me in front of a mirror, I saw my lips moving and had almost forgotten that I was talking to myself. I used him basically as a mouth piece, to say things I've never had the courage to say." Now I have courage and if Rex was a real person, we'd probably be friends.

"I saw your profile on SplashFace, a picture of you and…Rex? The puppet on your lap." She asks and I nodded. "Was it…he a good person?" I breathed a laugh at her question.

"Yeah, at times. He insulted people I used to know. He'd tell me what to do, and when he talked back, I'd put him in time out." she couldn't hold her laughter in anymore.

"Are you serious?!" she laughed putting her head in my chest. "Tell me more…"

"Once in the summer when I was fourteen, I auditioned at Hollywood Arts. I got in. That August when I was at orientation, I met this girl. Her name is Caterina. She was short and dyed her hair magenta, like velvet. She was bouncy, always happy, cheerful, full of life and eccentric…in a good way." I haven't thought of her in a while.

"Does she have a part in your recent changes?" she asks.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Rob is truly romantic in his nature, picnics are great. I love them and I know Rob and Lexi is enjoying theirs to_

_Thank you for your reviews, Tiara and other guests. And yes, Wayne is a psyco/psycho. He's a pedophile who preys on his innocent step daughter. _

_Trina is sleeping with her boss for money. I'm no condemning her but considering her situation she's in she feels she has no choice. Trina is also too proud to go back home. If I were in her position, a handsome clean boss of mine took interest in me. Our choices have a possibility of being very similar. _

_Yes, Jade is clueless, but Cat is forgetting her lies. All will come to a head in time. _

_Please Review. _


	37. Chapter 35: Making It Official

**Chapter 35:** **Making It Official**

"Yeah…a major part. After years of being really good friends, she goes out and gets herself pregnant. One night, after Cat and two other friends sang a Christmas song as part of a project, I guess she was in a car with her boyfriend arguing or something, because some guy wrote down the license plate number and called the police saying a guy was fighting a girl in a SUV. The cops took me down to the station, questioned me, accuse me of forcing myself on Cat. I told them it wasn't true. Her uncle who lives in New York gave the school an ultimatum, expel me or get sued. That's why I'm at Northridge High." I explained.

"So she just blamed you out of nowhere. Why would they believe her when it's your word against hers?" she asks playing with the tip of my shirt.

"Her step father consented to a rape kit that included a urine test. That's how they found out she was two months pregnant." I said, "That was the most difficult time of my life." I added as the pain of it all came back.

"What did your friends do?"

"They, along with most of my family turned their backs on me. The only people who didn't was my Uncle Paul and his girlfriend." I said clearing my throat.

"Rob I'm so sorry, I wish you didn't have to go through so much." She caresses my hair and I bring her hand to my lips.

"I know, but if I didn't, I would have never met you, the guys, or see that how much MMA training could give me so much confidence and self esteem..." I say softly. "I guess before she lied on me my life wasn't nearly as great as it is now." I say gently pulling her chin towards me for a kiss. My hand caresses her legs and goes under her skirt.

"No…" she breathes.

"What?" I ask as I kiss under her jaw.

"We're not done. Tell me about Robbie." She asks kissing me on my lips.

I took a deep breath. "Well alright, if you must know… I grew up with my family calling me Robbie. I was a huge nerd, did odd things, and was completely defenseless. After the ordeal with Cat, it just clicked that I was a mess. My uncle and his girlfriend helped me break out of my shell. Then at school one of my friends, Brent asked me and our other friend to join him in MMA training. Like I said before, I got myself together, made some friends and now have a beautiful girl on my arm." I explain then kiss her passionately. "…and besides, Robbie sounds childish. Rob sounds better." I add and kiss her again.

"I think Robbie is cute…I like it." She giggles.

"Yeah? Well you can call me Robbie." I smirk leaning in for another kiss.

"Robbie…" she teases sliding her hand under my shirt.

"You're activating the launch sequence." I whisper.

"Maybe I want to…" she giggles gently squeezing my crouch.

I flip her over and tenderly bite her neck. After we lightly tussle I sat up against the tree, "you know, this food won't finish itself." I kiss her head. Her dress is blowing lightly from the breeze.

"I love this about you." She takes a bite of a strawberry.

"I just want to gratify you." I said unwrapping a sandwich for her.

"I've never been gratified before." She breathes.

"Stick with me; I'll take you on my wild ride." We laugh. I could feel my PearPhone vibrating in my pocket.

"I love this about us; this is a great relationship. . ." I can feel her eyes on me, I look up and see her watching me.

"Me too, this is the best relationship I've ever had." I smirk.

"Yeah, and we're only friends." She says.

"Can you imagine if we were more?" I'm gonna touch the subject softly.

"I've been thinking about that." Maybe Fi was right.

"Me too."

"Why haven't you said anything?" here we go…

"Because I didn't want to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable." I really didn't, that's the last thing I need.

"That's sweet, but you could've come to me. We could've talked about it." She says sweetly.

"I want to do what makes you comfortable." I breathe.

"Thank you Robbie. I wasn't comfortable with a boyfriend at first. Now that I know you, I want to be in a relationship with you. Are you ok with that?" she asks caressing my face.

"Yeah…it would make me very happy to be your boyfriend, a relationship with you…it'll be the best one you'll ever have."

"Aww and I'll be the greatest girlfriend." She coos then kisses me.

"I'll dedicate myself to you every single day." She giggles softly as I kiss her neck. We kiss again; I reach up and tickle her, earning myself a soft laugh. We finish the rest of the food asking each other questions and…just talked.

We spent a little while longer under the tree before we decided to leave.

I put the blanket and empty basket in my trunk after; I helped Lexi to the car. I looked at my phone as I went to my side opening the door.

_Hey, _

_Fi and I are gonna catch a couple movies at _

_the Fashion Center then get seafood at A &amp; W. –_Unc

"What do you want to do now, _boyfriend_?" she smiles kissing my cheek.

"Whatever you want us to do." I beamed. Traffic slowed a little bit more. I pulled up at the light.

"I've never seen your home…." She grins. We're actually close.

"We're not that far away, you sure?" I'm turning off Balboa into Devonshire now.

"Yes, I've never been to your house." I should have invited her over.

"Want to come to diner sometime?" I'm almost near my turn.

"Sure, I'd love to meet your family."

"Of course, they're not home now but maybe sometime next week." That way we can prepare.

"Sure, that'd be great." She says. A few minutes later I'm turning into Orchard Grove. I'll park on the street; Fi usually leaves her car in the garage.

"Madame…" I say extending my hand. She smiles and takes it.

"This is a nice neighborhood." She commented.

"Thanks, almost every home has a pool and sunroof, plus we're by a lot of restaurants, businesses, a couple plaza's, a movie theater and a whole bunch of other places to go hang out." I boast leading her to the front door. I moved aside allowing her to enter. I'm glad they cleaned up from last night.

"This is the kitchen…" I say as she takes in the dark red squared walls, the white stone counters and dark red cabinets. The dining set, all the appliances, and everything else. After I gave her a tour of the house, I led her to my room.

"And the best room of the home…" I say and open the door to my room. She walks right in and sits on my bed.

"This is nice…" she sits back a little and folds her legs.

"Thank you, it's much better than my old room." I say and sit beside her.

"Your old room must have been small, because this is spacious." She says and lay in my bed swinging her legs off the bed.

"It was ok, this room is bigger and I got my own bathroom." I crawl by her side.

"So…how many girls you had in this bed?" she asks coyly but I know she's playing.

"Eight." I'm gonna play coy too. She pulled a face. Before she could say anything I kissed her. "Yeah, that got your attention." I said kissing her neck.

"You like tricking me don't you?" she got me there.

"You're funny when you're being tricked." I stretch and lay on the bed.

"And to think I was about to initiate _fun time_." She smirks. I sat up on my elbows looking at her.

"Seriously?" I didn't mean to interrupt fun time.

"Yes." She said as she leap on me and hold down my hands.

"I've never been a prisoner before." I love it when she's in this mood.

"Yeah, you're my prisoner and if you behave…_I will reward you_…" she whispers the last part in my ear.

"Well I better behave or I'll get punished." I said pretending to get loose. She kissed me on my neck and reached between us and caressing my soft hard on.

She gasps and unbuckles my belt. "You don't know what you're doing Warden Michaels." I said as she takes me out.

"It seems my prisoner have _too_ much hard work. Perhaps I should…relieve him?" she just solidified me.

"Yeah, I'm thinking I do need to relieve my hard work." I flipped her over and put her hand around my cock.

"Maybe I should employ the _womb raider_ on your quest." I said quickly turning her over, she yelped at how fast I moved. "I broke out your prison and now, I'm gonna punish you with the womb raider." I pulled her panties down pushing her dress over her hips then guided my_ raider_ to her opening. I slid in slowly. She gasps softly and my pace quickened.

"Awwhhh, awwhh…" I love when she makes those sounds. This is my favorite position; I learned that yesterday on V Day. I pump a little slower and watch me going into her. I don't know, for some reason I like to watch the raider penetrate. This feels so good, I'm gonna come soon, I can feel it. "Don't come…" she moaned in a whisper.

"Why baby…?" she loves it when I come.

"You don't have a condom on…" I stopped mid thrust. Gently I pulled out of her and reached in my nightstand. I tore the condom open and slid it on me.

"Ready for more?" I playfully slapped her rear end and she yelps.

I slid in and thrust a little harder. Every thrust, she yelps and moves her hips into mine. I thrust faster as I came; slapping noises almost drowned out her moans.

I stay in place as I'm still coming, then I feel warmness on my legs and my boys.

_She's coming_

She's taking long breathes with soft yelps. I pulled out and collapsed on the bed. She lay right next to me.

…

Something's tickling my nose…

My eyes open and the first thing I see is Lexi, she's snoring slightly. The sunlight from the blinds are cast down throughout my room.

_This only means one thing…_

It's past 7.

We slept for a couple hours. Lexi's must have pulled her underwear up while I was sleep. Mine is still down. Gently I get up without waking her and quietly walk to my bathroom. After I'm done, I realize I wasn't as quiet as I thought.

"Hi…" my girlfriend greets sitting up on my bed.

"Hey, how you doing?" I ask while I fasten my belt.

"Good, considering that my womb was just raided." A tired giggle came from her.

"Ahh, you like that name for it?"

"Yeah, it fit you perfectly. I actually feel like I was raided."

I sit by her and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"That wasn't too hard was it?" I hope it wasn't.

"No…it's just that I can still feel you down there."

"It doesn't hurt does it?"

She shakes her head. "It's more like a painless ache, throbbing."

I smirked. That's actually good to hear.

"You like that don't you?" she smiled.

I have to admit, yeah. I _do_ like it.

"Yeah." I said grabbing the raider.

"The womb raider left me throbbing for 3 days after we first had sex."

"You just boosted my new found confidence."

"Glad to boost. Can I use your bathroom, I uhhh…need to clean myself."

"Yeah, wanna take a shower?"

"No…maybe next time?" she giggles.

"There are towels on the shelf in there." I called to her. She nods and closes the door behind her.

While she's doing that, I'm gonna change my relationship status on SplashFace.

No one's really talking and I don't have any messages.

**Rob Shapiro is in a Relationship with Alexandra Michaels.**

**Rob Shapiro Status Update: **_Had a great Valentine's Day with my girlfriend and picnicked her today. Had a great time. _

She came out of the bathroom and sat back on my bed. "What are you doing?" she says as she leans on my shoulder.

"I'm changing my relationship status. See…" I say showing her my phone.

"Oooh! I'm gonna change mine too." She says getting her phone from the nightstand.

"Today is the third time we had sex, now that we're in a relationship I want it to be more…highly regarded, not just sex, but going out and having fun." I say kissing her head.

"Yeah, me too. I've never had a respectable guy before; I can just tell that this is going to be great." She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Well, I better get you back home before your old man forbids you from seeing me." I laughed and we head downstairs.

"So this is the lady you've been wining and dining." Fi says from the living room. I didn't see her.

"Fi, this is my girlfriend." I smile as I introduce them. Fi hops from the sofa and held out her hand.

"Hi!" she beams. I can tell that Fi likes her already.

"It's good to meet you; all he does is workout, school, training and spend his time with you." She's right. The only time I'm home is in the morning and at night.

"Aww, then I'll make sure he spends time with his family." She giggles.

"Great, why don't you come to dinner this week?"

"Thank you! I'll bring cheesecake." She loves cheesecake. Fi and Lexi talked on the way to the kitchen chatting away and…being women.

The next thing I know, it's after 8 and I'm sitting on the sofa watching football with Unc. Yeah, he came home a half hour ago and met Lexi. He nudged me and said I had good taste in ladies.

And now, we're having a good time.

"YES!" Unc has money riding on the Saints, he and his pool buddies bet on football. The super bowl is next week.

"Fi, are you done hogging my girlfriend?" I ask walking into the kitchen.

The girls giggle and they hug. "Ok, I'll see you Thursday." Fi said.

I show Lexi out and walk her to my car. "I like how you and Fi are getting alone." I said closing the passenger side door.

"I really like her, she's sweet." She says.

"That's Fi for ya; she helped me a lot when I moved up here."

"That's great, I hope one day she becomes your aunt officially." Yeah, I do too. I don't know what Unc is waiting on.

"That'd be great. She's a really good person." I say and start the car.

While on the road I cranked the radio and she sang to a couple songs. By 8:54 I pulled up at her home.

"Thank you for today, I had a great time." Her voice is so soft.

"Thanks, I'm happy you did. Plenty more to come." I kiss her cheek and hop out. After opening her door I walk her to her door.

"Thanks for coming out."

"Thank you for being you." She breathed and kisses my cheek. Before I could reply, her door slowly opens.

"Hi Lexi!" Her brother chimes coming in to hug her.

"Hi Kev, where's mom and dad?" Lexi asks.

"Dad's playing with his trains and mommy is talking to Aunt Shar." He says smiling up at Lexi. He really idolizes her.

"Ok, go back inside while I say goodbye to Rob." He did, right after he gave me a glare I think Lexi caught. "Sorry. He doesn't like to compete for my attention." she says softly and hugs me. Her scent is so…intoxicating.

"AHEM!" we heard in front us. I had my eyes closed and they popped open.

"Daddy, hi…" she breathed. Her father is clearly agitated.

* * *

**A/N:**_Rob and Lexi are finally in a legitimate relationship. He finally told her about his past and she's there. He even told her about Rex. And Rob finally gets to meet 'Daddy'_

_ Please Review_


	38. Chapter 36:Everybody Was KungFu Fighting

**Chapter 36:** **Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting…**

"Sir." I extend my hand and he takes it. Strong grip. If he had his way, he'd probably laser beam my ass.

"You must be Robert." He says eyeing me.

"Yes sir, I'm Rob. Lexi is a really great girl." I smile.

"Yes, she's my only daughter, and I used to put on a great show when I took a pretty girl out. I only had one thing in mine." he glares.

"Daddy…" Lexi whispers.

"I recognized your name. My sister's son goes to Hollywood Arts." I can feel myself tensing. "he was talking about a _nerd_ taking advantage of the only girl who befriended him. I must say, you don't look anything like the picture on the internet, and _you_ want to date my daughter?" if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's hiding a smirk.

"_DADDY_!" Lexi shouted, but before she can say anymore I speak up.

"It's ok, I should have expected this." I said, he just made it to my list. Hiding my anger is becoming more and more harder.

"Alexandra is my _only_ daughter and someone like _you_ taking her out deeply concerns me." Lexi didn't know what to say, she just keeps looking back and forth between us. I really like Lexi, but her father is getting on the very last nerve.

"Mr. Michaels, you're right about one thing. I _was_ a nerd. I've been used by people my entire life and the one pretty girl who took the time to be a great friend let some jackass _screw_ her and get her pregnant. And guess who she accused…the virgin nerd who cared about her!" I blew my lid. "Your daughter is kind enough not to judge me, clearly she is more intelligent than you!" I turn on my heels, "Goodbye Lexi." I almost sneered and angrily walk back to my car slamming my door shut.

"DADDY!" Lexi screams at him, I glanced her way for a second and saw that she starts to come down the stairs. I can see her brother and mom peeking out the window. Before Lexi was half way down the walk path I slammed on the gas and sped off. I'm sure I left tire tracks.

I almost sped through a red light, my tires screeched again stopping. I'm so _FUCKING_ mad! I beat my stirring wheel.

_HONK! HONK!_

"Move your shitty ass car!" some asshole yells out his window. I stay there with my head on my stirring wheel. All I could think about is Lexi. Her dad is such a _douche_!

_HOOOOOONNNNNNKKKK._ "Move your shit loser!"

* * *

_Beep… _

_Beep… _

_Beep…_

Ugh! It's too early! Where the hell is my phone? It's not on the night stand.

Where is it?

Oh, under my sheet. I guess I forgot to charge it. I'll have to charge it when I go to the gym today. I'm so sluggish. It was like 1 when I got home. My knuckles are still red and a little bloody. It's from that asshole from last night.

Yeah, after he called me a loser, I saw red. It was like being blinded with raw and pure rage.

I got out of my car and he got out of his. The next thing I knew I had him on the ground beating the crap out of him. I left him on the street, bloody and groaning. After that I felt a little better. But I was still mad. So I kinda went to LA. It felt like I haven't been there in forever.

Before I knew it, I was pulling up at Cat's home. I just watched the house, trying to figure out what I possibly could have done to deserve this.

I swore I saw one of the curtains move just the slightest. After another few minutes I left, got home around 1. My emotions ganged up on me. It hurt so bad…I'd prefer physical pain over emotional pain any day.

I couldn't stop the tears. So I put on my gloves and hit the punching bag for two hours. It went by fast. I finally got to sleep after 3. And now it's 6 am.

_Ugh! Mornings are evil._

I dragged myself downstairs and make coffee. It takes about 5 minutes to fill the pot. I grab a seat at the table and lay my head down.

_Chime_

_Chime _

_Chime_

Finally.

After making my coffee I go back upstairs. Sipping the coffee opens my eyes a little.

_6:55 am…_

Working out really get my mind off Cat, Mr. Michaels, and other stuff. I'm gonna take a twenty minute nap…

…

Ok…now I'm a little rested. It's 7:15, and I hop in the shower, dress and was at school when the five minute bell rang.

…

School when by quick, the guys and I hung out at lunch; I kinda ignored Lexi's texts, calls, and messages on SplashFace. I don't want to be near her dad…I can't deal with her now.

We're now at Joe's. He's teaching us a new technique.

_Embracing pain._

"Ok guys, I let you have your fun. Can anyone tell me, what is the majority of reasons fighters loose?" Joe asks. He's in his gear, walking up and down looking at us.

"They get tired of fighting?" Sam, the new guy says.

"Come here Sam…" Joe walks on the mat and they get into their fighting stance.

Well, it didn't take long for Sam to get the picture. "Team up!" and that's how training went, we had to stand idle while we got kicked, punched in the stomach and put in submissive positions.

We spent the entire week getting used to kicks, punches and jabs.

_February 25, 2012 _

_Monday_

"Fighters! At the beginning of March I'm putting you to the test. Fighters from all the amateur fight clubs fight in the Mojave. All of you will be competing." I've heard about the fights in the Mojave, it attracts around a few thousand people there to watch the fights. "And don't worry, if you need motivation, payouts come either way. Winners get paid $2,000 losers get $500." He passed around the signup sheet. I signed my name; I've learned a lot over the past two months. Even though I had two fights outside of training, I won. But Tug and the douche at that stop light wasn't trained to fight. This will be a great chance to see how good I am.

"I can't wait!" Russ says nudging Brent's head.

"Yeah me too. I wanna know how good I am." I say walking out of the gym.

We said goodbye and went our separate ways. When I got home, I was surprised to see Lexi and Fi sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Rob." Fi says then took a sip of her beverage.

"Hey... Lexi, I um didn't expect you today." I've been blindsided enough in the past few months.

"I know, hope you don't mind. Can we talk?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure."

"Behave you two." Fi says softly.

I showed her to my room and closed the door behind me.

"You haven't been answering my calls or replying to my messages." She says. I guess I should have known she was gonna make contact.

"I'm sorry, your dad…I don't like people like him." I say throwing my gym bag on the floor in front of my closet.

"My dad only wants to protect me, he's been over protective all my life." She says softly. I have to admit, I have missed her. I guess my pride and her father's behavior kept me away.

"Your dad shouldn't believe everything he hears."

"I'm sorry about him, please don't be angry with me." she pleaded as I took an exasperated breath sitting on the bed.

"It's been a while since someone accused me of rape, then your dad just throws it in my face…" I shake my head slightly.

"I'm sorry he acted that way towards you. Please don't leave me…" she breathes. I turn my head the slightest when I hear a zipper. I turned to her and she unzips her blue hoodie, letting it fall to the floor. I stood up; she's not wearing anything under it.

"Please…don't be angry with me, I'll do anything." She breathes.

"Lex, what are you doing?" I could barely hear my own voice. She walks closer.

"I'll do anything you want me to…just please don't leave." She said in her small voice, her light gray eyes are the most innocent I've ever seen.

"Lexi" I pulled her close and held her face in my hands "you don't _ever_ have to do this with me, I would never…" I breathed. A tear rolled down her cheek and I pressed my forehead against hers.

"My heart ached the last ten days you didn't talk to me." She is sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some space, it had nothing to do with you." I kissed her head. "I'll never disrespect you or even hurt you. You mean so much to me." I couldn't help but kiss her. I hugged her and fell on the bed with her in my arms.

We kissed softly and just held each other. The next three hours we laughed and just talked about stuff. Our shirts are still off; we are laying in the middle of my bed.

"Didn't mean to get you all worked up." I say and kiss her lips.

"It's ok, just don't scare me again." She whispers.

A soft knock is at the door. I turn over and yawn.

"Yeah?" I called softly, it's probably Fi wanting make sure everything is ok.

"Rob sweetheart, Lexi's parents are here."

"Okay…" We got up. I hand her the blue hoodie she came here with. "I wish I could spend more time with you. It's like I learn something about you every time we get together." I say and kiss her hand.

"Ditto" she returns my kiss. "can I have one of your shirts?" she ask. I walk to my closet let her have her pick. She picked a shirt that I wore on the picnic.

"Why that one?" I ask. She giggles holding it up to her chest.

"Because it smells like you and I want to smell you everyday." She breathes.

"I would ask for an article of your clothing but then you'll flash your parents and my aunt and uncle." We laugh. She put the hoodie on zipping it up.

I lead her downstairs and out to the drive way where Unc, Fi, and Lexi's parents, whose waiting in their car. They are speaking with Unc and Fi.

"It was nice seeing you again." Fi says coming in to hug Lexi.

"Thank you." Lexi says hugging her too. She turns to kiss me and wraps her arm around me.

"Goodnight." She whispers.

"Goodnight." I open the door for her and close it.

I waited until I couldn't see the car anymore before I went to the house.

"She seems really into you." Fi says smiling. Unc nods in agreement.

"Yeah…I'm into her too." I breathed. After a late dinner and talking with Unc, I'm going to bed.

* * *

_March 1, 2012_

_Cat POV_

"Did you have a nice time at church?" I ask Emmy and take her sweater off over her head.

"Play…?" she asks softly, and touches my belly. I'm almost five months. We went to the doctor Friday and found out it's going to be a girl.

_A girl, I'm having a little girl._

When she's born I'm gonna dress her in the onesie I bought…the other time. I still can't talk about what happened to me with Sheila. I still can't stand her.

"We'll play later kay kay, come on, let's go make you a snack." She takes my hand and we go to the kitchen. I cut her a green apple and pour us both cranberry juice. After I get out of my church clothes and hang them up, I go downstairs to clean up Emmy's mess.

"Play Catty…" she says after I finish wiping her mouth.

"Okay, one hour in the yard." I say and walk her to the back door. We have a tree house now, mom sent guys from Italy to build it. It's really big and can keep her busy for hours.

"I'm ordering out!" Wayne calls from the kitchen.

"Kay kay," I say and help Emmy up the wooden stairs. "be careful…" I would have played with her today but I'm wiped out.

_So tired…_

I'm getting bigger and grown out of some of my clothes. It's okay though, Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro helped me with a bank account and they give me money on it. They give me $200 every Friday. I don't spend much and Wayne doesn't know I have it. I hide my bank card in my picture key chain. I have almost $2,000. I can't wait until my baby comes.

I'm going to buy her pink blankets, pretty pink head bands and a lot of pink other things. I bought books on how to take care of her and be a good mommy. Jade and I looked at cribs last week. I thought they cost like 400 dollars or something.

_Nope…_

It just cost no more than $300. Mrs. Shapiro says she would help me pick one out. I decided that I want the baby to be in my room. We have a guest bedroom, but I want my little girl to be with me every night.

_4 am…_

After a really big yawn, I get off my window seal bench.

_I'm so tired. _

I've been staying up for hours for a couple weeks. I know I'm not crazy, but I think I really did see Robbie's car. Jade said it was probably my neighbor. I don't know maybe it was.

I huff out a breath and rub my stomach.

_She's moving. _

She like a rolly baby…

I get into bed and covermyself. I should get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review._


	39. Chapter 37: First Loves & Broken Glass

**Chapter 37: First Loves And Broken Glass**

_March 8, 2012 Sunday_

"Happy Birthday to youuuu. Happy Birthday to youuuu. Happy Birthday to dear Rob, happy birthday to you..."

Today was awesome. This morning I didn't wake up by my alarm, but Fi came to my room at 6 am with a German chocolate cup cake. I hugged her and blew out the sparkle candle. We shared it and I hopped in the shower. Lexi took me to her church with her family and now we're on our way to LA. I mentioned in passing that I played guitar. Lexi bubbled up and asks to hear me play and now we are two streets away from where I used to live with my parents.

They haven't seen me since December and probably think I look the same. I'm kinda tense; if it wasn't for Lexi I would have stayed in Northridge.

_And now we're here…great._

I get out of the car and jog over to Lexi's side opening the door.

"Are you ok, you look tense." She said.

"I'm good, just haven't been here in a while." I say, taking her hand and walk to the door. Before I get there I straighten my suit. It's black with a white dress shirt. My hair isn't bushy anymore, just combed, washed loose curls. I'm wearing nice a cologne Lexi bought for me. It smells nice, it's strong too so I put a little on at a time.

I turn the knob, surprising its open. When we're in the house I can hear talking and a baby.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Robbie?" my sister calls coming into the kitchen. She's holding my 5 month old nephew, Harry.

He's getting big…and will be 6 months in two weeks.

"Wendy, hey." I say as I kiss her cheek hugging her.

"I'm so happy to see you and so is Harry." She says bouncing him lightly. He babbles and giggles.

"He's so cute." Lexi cooed to him.

"This must be the lovely Alexandra Michaels on SplashFace." I nod and move aside as she shakes Lexi's hand.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." I say.

"She's so pretty." Wendy smiles.

"Wendy, who are you-" mom says entering the kitchen. "Robbie…you're home." She says like she can't believe it.

"Yeah, only to get my guitar, didn't mean to disturb you." I say and walk past them with Lexi following me.

When we enter my room, I sat on the mattress.

"Well, this is where I grew up." I say and Lexi giggles.

"You're right; it _is_ smaller than your other room."

"Yep, and now…there's my guitar." I say going to the closet. I don't know why I left it here. I grab the handle to its black case and lead Lexi down stairs only to find everyone waiting for me.

"Well…it was nice seeing you Wendy and you too Harry." I kiss his head and Wendy's cheek and head to the back door.

"Robbie, don't you want to stay for a while, maybe have lunch for your birthday." Mom suggested.

"No thank you. I already have plans." I don't want to spend my birthday with them. Maybe Wendy and Harry, but not them.

"Are you sure, we'd really like you and your friend to join us." She says.

I didn't think to hide the exasperated breath I breathed out. "Mom, don't expect me to be all chummy after what happened. I'm just here to get my guitar." I say annoyed.

"Be nice…" Lexi whispers.

"I gotta go." I leave the house with Lexi on my heals.

"You didn't have to be mean." Lexi says as I open the passenger side door.

"You don't know them…and I prefer it that way. They sent me away for something I didn't do, and then they took _my_ allowance and are giving it to my _supposed_ baby mama. If that isn't bad enough, they didn't send me Christmas gifts." I finished and flop down in my seat. I groan and hold my ribs while I press my head on my steering wheel.

"You should have iced that this morning." Her hand caresses my left side.

"Yeah… I know. I'll do it tonight, promise." I smiled. I had two tournaments, Monday and Friday. I lost Monday but two days ago I got my ass kicked, but I won. It was hard and brutal; the guy I fought was about my age. I beat him pretty bad too. He kept trying to get a submissive hold but I got out of his grip. Last week I received a total of $2,500. The lost Monday got me $500 and the win Friday I made $2,000. We get paid in cash, all hundreds and all _tax free_.

I slept all day yesterday. Didn't have the energy to move. But I'm good now, it's mainly bruising. Fighting in the Mojave was like training with Joe but tougher. It took me a couple days but I had figured out who the DJ was. I knew I recognized him, he's the guy that was the DJ for the party at Kenan Thompson's new house.

_DJ Mustang…_

When he first saw me he stared for a second. I nodded once and he knew who I was.

_Not that skinny dude with the puppet on his arm_…

I have another fight Tuesday; my ribs will be ok by then. Joe wants us to fight at least twice a week. I think I can handle that. Lexi didn't come last week, she wants to though. Maybe I'll take her Tuesday.

"You better, I'll poke you to see if you don't." she smiles. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah ok…"

We're going to Maestro's in a couple hours but I'm gonna stop at the park and sing to Lexi. We're pulling in now. "Alrighty, here is the nicest park in LA." I say getting out of the car and going to the other side.

"It's beautiful." She breathes. Arbor Brook Park is nice. Spacious areas for picnics and sports. We walked over by an unoccupied picnic table and sat.

"Are you ready?" I ask and begin tuning my guitar.

"Yes,"

I take a deep breath and begin to sing Broken Glass.

_It's fun to run, it's fun to play,  
It's fun to make things out of clay,  
It's fun to fill your car with gas,  
It's fun to break... things made of glass!_

She nods as I sing and tilts her head when the last verse registers in her mind. I just keep on singing.

_It's fun to spray yourself with Mace  
It's fun to squeeze your mothers face  
It's fun to mow your daddies Grass  
It's fun to break... things made of glass_

Her hand flies to her mouth as she _trying _not to laugh.

_But broken glass can cut your hand,  
And then you'll bleed across the land,  
Ask any woman, child or man,  
About the dangers  
Of broken glass...  
Broken Glass..._

_I like nice girls with gum disease  
I like to tickle peoples knees  
Don't tell me no just tell me yes  
And then we'll break... things made of glass_

_Sometimes I put on special pants  
And then I board a plane to France  
When I arrive I start to dance  
And then I break...things made of glass_

_Yeah I know that dance doesn't rhyme with glass  
So What Cha gonna about it huh_

_But broken glass will tell you lies  
Bleed your soul and blind your eyes  
Like a demon with a side of fries  
You better be aware... of broken glass  
Of broken glass glass_

_Harmonica solo!_  
I totally surprised her with my harmonica when I pulled it out.

_Mmm, children that glass sure does look delicious, doesn't it?  
But you can't eat it.  
'cause broken glass is not a food,  
So don't you listen to some dude,  
Who says put cheese on broken glass,  
And make a sand-a-wich!  
Out of broken glass...  
_  
_Let's sing a song about broken glass,  
I'll help you write it after class,  
There is no song that can surpass  
The song we sing,  
About broken glass..._

"Ahahahaha Oh my Gohahahahad!" She couldn't stop laughing. Lexi's doubled over in laughter.

She loves the song.

"That was the best and funniest song I've ever heard. I love it, that should be our song." She smiles.

"Yeah?" I would totally go for that.

"Yes. It's funny, I love it Robbie…I love you." She breathes the last part but I heard her clearly.

"Wh..what?" I ask softly as I feel myself tensing.

"I've never been happier with any guy. You make me feel like I'm walking on clouds, like all the flowers bow down to me. Like an empress…" She's pouring her heart out to me.

_She loves me…_

I lean over and press my lips to hers. It's just a simple kiss, nothing fancy.

"I love you too…" I breathe. Then we kiss again. The next few hours went by fast. Before we knew it, it is 6:30.

"It's almost time for our reservation at Maestro's, I'm gonna wine and dine you all night." I whisper kissing her cheek than her neck. She giggles and I help her off the picnic table.

We were at Maestro's at 7:20.

"Good evening sir, madam, do you have a reservation tonight?" the greeter asks us.

"Yes, two under Shapiro." I say as I smile at Lexi. The greeter nods and politely shows us to a nice table. Not far from the table we were at the last time.

"Here is the wine list sir, and your menus. Please enjoy live music while you select from our appetizer list. We did and ordered a small slice of cheese cake, we ate it together.

The waiter came soon switched out the appetizer menu for the first course menu. I chose White Russian Brandy from the wine list. If they don't recognize me from last time than we'll have wine with our dinner.

"You probably shouldn't drink anything before you look at the menu." I said as she took a sip of water.

"Why?" she asks.

"Don't look at the prices." I say and her eyes scanned the menu. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and gasps.

"Robbie…this…this." She didn't know what to say.

"Hush, today may be my birthday but I'm celebrating my girlfriend, who is the most beautiful woman in this country." I smirk.

"You are such a romantic, a sweetheart." She breathes.

"I'm your romantic and your sweet heart." I say. After a few minutes of chatting, we decided what we wanted.

"Your orders sir and madam?" the waiter asks.

"Yes the lady would like a Caesar salad with Pompeian red wine vinegar dressing as first course." He nods and writes on his pad. "I would like a Caesar salad with mozzarella and cheddar shred." I say kindly.

"Your first course will be ready in a few minutes." He nods and leaves for the kitchens.

"So, you want me to serenade you tonight." I ask lacing my hand under my chin.

"Sure, do you know any love songs?" she asks.

"Yeah, I know a few…"

"Can we go to Rose Pedal Park again? I bet it's prettier at night." She asks softly.

"I think so too. Let's take our time here. I just want you to have one of the finest cuisines in LA. Like I said, don't look at the prices." I say and take her hand and caressing it.

"You don't have to do this; you'd have me hooked if you just bought pretty pink flowers." She says sweetly.

"I know, flowers are typical. I want to give you everything you deserve and you deserve the world." I said as the waiter came back with our White Russian Brandy.

"Your selection sir." He says as he places it in a silver pail, filled with ice, in the middle of the table. The waiter sits the Champaign glasses on the table and opens the bottle, pouring us each a glass.

"Your first course is on its way." He politely says and disappear.

"Too us…" I hold my glass up.

"Too us…"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Please Review. I worked hard on this chapter, Rob finally has this constant light in his life. Happy Monday!_

_Oh and thanks for the follow Cabbieshipper123, KristieRoxie, Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp, Kittycat057, R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRocdelx…_

_Thank you for all of your favorites, following and alerting for my story. I really look forward to reading your reviews!_


	40. Chapter 38: Sore Loser

**Chapter 38:** **Sore Loser**

_Rose Pedal Park_

_For all those times you stood by me__  
__For all the truth that you made me see__  
__For all the joy you brought to my life__  
__For all the wrong that you made right__  
__For every dream you made come true__  
__For all the love I found in you___

_I'll be forever thankful baby__  
__You're the one who held me up__  
__Never let me fall, you're the one__  
__Who saw me through, through it all___

_You were my strength when I was weak__  
__You were my voice when I couldn't speak__  
__You were my eyes when I couldn't see__  
__You saw the best there was in me___

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__  
__You gave me faith 'cause you believed__  
__I'm everything I am__  
__Because you loved me___

_You gave me wings and made me fly__  
__You touched my hand, I could touch the sky__  
__I lost my faith, you gave it back to me__  
__You said no star was out of reach__  
__You stood by me and I stood tall__  
__I had your love, I had it all___

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me__  
__Maybe I don't know that much__  
__But I know this much is true__  
__I was blessed because I was loved by you___

_You were my strength when I was weak__  
__You were my voice when I couldn't speak__  
__You were my eyes when I couldn't see__  
__You saw the best there was in me_

_…_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__  
__You gave me faith 'cause you believed__  
__I'm everything I am__  
__Because you loved me__  
__I'm everything I am__  
__Because you loved me_

After I sang the last verse Lexi leans up from the table and press her lips to mine.

"You didn't say you knew how to sing." She says as I take my guitar and put it on the table.

"Yeah, I never really sang when I was at Hollywood Arts. I mainly did tech stuff, acting, write songs and other stuff. Singing isn't something I do a lot."

"Well you should do it a lot more because you're good." She says coming down and sits next to me. She lay against me and we look at the stars.

"Thanks, but I don't think that I'll end up in show biz, that road stopped in December." I rest my chin on her head.

"If that road didn't stop I wouldn't have met you." She breathes.

"You're the only light that came from this."

"Ditto…"

We spent another two hours out there before I took her home. As always I walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight.

It was after midnight when I got home. I was too tired to shower; I just stripped to my boxers and fell into bed.

_March 14, 2012_

"Oh my God, that was so good." Lexi says while eating the rest of her popcorn. We just saw The Deep Blue Sea at the movies. Lexi wanted to see it when she first saw the preview of it.

"Yeah, women can be…" I trail off as Lexi pulls a face. "…cruel." I said smiling.

"She fell in love with a pilot. What's wrong with that?" she asks.

"She left her husband for him,_ that's_ wrong with that." I say in mock anger. "They should introduce a law to punish adultery." I add. They really should, people don't take marriage serious anymore.

"Husbands should be nicer to their wives." She says smirking. We got into a mini argument about the judge in his wandering eye wife. It ended with me tickling her and leaning against the theater to kiss her.

"Well will you look at this…the rapist got a new girl to hold down." I turn around to see Tug and his two friends, Shawn and Lawrence close behind.

"Who are they…?" Lexi quietly asks.

"Assholes." I say loud enough for them to hear and drape my hand over Lexi's shoulder and walk away. "Don't worry, they're just some douches from school, everything's fine." I reassure her.

Before we make it to my car Tug spoke up again. "Hey, Cat's 5 months pregnant by the way, you'll be a daddy in four months!" he yells. I whip around walk a few feet towards him.

"I'm not the father! For all I know, the baby's yours, or the mailman's, the gardener's, or the pizza delivery guy's!" I yelled to him. Other than the occasional dead beat dad messages, he's the only one who's giving me grief about Cat and her baby.

"Just admit it! You're a fucking rapist!" he said loudly. I closed the space between us and he punched me in my face. I heard Lexi call out to me. I instantly taste my blood. Then he grabs my shirt collar and pushes me up against someone's car. Their alarm went off.

I took off my shirt and walked to Lexi, "hold my shirt and stay over here." I say leading her to my car.

"Robbie lets just go." She pleads. I kiss her and walk to a clear spot in the parking lot.

Tug and his friends followed. I've never had three at once, but fighting in the Mojave improved my skills a lot. I don't care if I get my ass beat tonight; I'm tired of Tug and his bullying. I'm sick of people calling me a dead beat.

Tug, Shawn and Lawrence came at once. Tug swung at me, on instinct I ducked and did a quick strike to his stomach. By now people had already come outside. By the time he looked up I punched him in his face and kicked him in his ribs causing him to groan and hug his middle.

Before I tried to punch him again his two friends jumped on me. I push Shawn to the ground and Lawrence got me in a choke hold. I flipped him on the ground on his back and stomped once on his stomach and walk over to Shawn. I punched him in the nose; he grabs his face stumbling backwards. Tug came towards me and I got ready to punch him. Lawrence, who got back up, pushes me forward and my fist lands on the bottom of Tug's jaw. "Shit!" he yells backing away.

I round kick Lawrence to the ground. Shawn came back and I went for his legs. It was easy taking him off balance and slamming him to the ground. When he tried to get up I socked him in his nose, harder than earlier. He rolls away holding his nose groaning. Lawrence speared me from behind into another car. Tug came and began to punch me in my face. I did a quick strike to Tug's face and elbowed Lawrence in his forehead and he let me loose. I kick Tug in his left thigh causing him to fall to the ground and I turned to Lawrence.

He roared toward me and I caught him in a head lock. I choked him and kneed him in the stomach.

He falls to the ground. I put his leg in a twist lock until he screams out. Then I was knocked over by Tug. We both fall to the ground. I jumped up and kick him in the ribs and put him in an arm lock. While my knees held down his neck and chest, I held his right arm tight. He was kicking and swearing. I pulled his arm closer to my chest and twisted it.

I heard a dull crack and Tug almost blew out my ear drums with his screaming and yelling. I push him away and get up. Lawrence couldn't move his leg and Shawn was nursing his nose with his shirt, he was sitting on the ground near a car.

I was huffing and puffing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and growled turning around. It was Lexi. I scared her and she gasps and step back a little bit. I calmed down and walk towards her.

"Lexi, I...I'm sorry." I say reaching for her arm. She let me touch her and put her hand in mine. I lead her over to the car. Bystanders moved closer to Tug and his friends as I safely put Lexi in the car and sped off.

"Slow down." She says softly. I did and stopped at the light. "Your knuckles are bloody." She says in a matter fact tone.

"Yeah, they'll heal." I said hotly, and took a breath. "I didn't mean to scare you Lex." I breathe. The light turns green and I turned into the I-5.

"Let me clean it off." She offered. I drove her home and she sat me in her kitchen, grabbing a dish towel putting ice in it. She places it softly on my hands.

"They have been bullying me since I started at Northridge High. All Tug does is taunt me about hurting Cat. I just lost control and…and…" I couldn't describe it.

"You needed to end it." she breathes and kisses me.

"Ahem…" a lady stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Robbie, this is my aunt Sharlotte, she's visiting from Florida." She says. I nod my head and speak.

"Hello." I say kindly.

She looks down and sees my knuckles. "What happened to your hands?" she gasps.

"He got into a fight after we finished watching a movie." Lexi explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She says as Lexi motion for me to go to the sink with her to wash my knuckles. "Wow Lex, you didn't say your boyfriend was a strikingly handsome suitor." Her aunt smirks. I didn't think to grab my shirt when I came in the house.

I guess you could say all the training and working out that I do have finally paid off. My abs are nicely chiseled, my shoulders and back have broadened and my arms are ripped. Not to mention that my calves have grown. I didn't think I'd ever get them to pump up.

In the three months I've trained and worked out, I went from 138 to 154 lbs. I'm basically light build. I started to lift weights a month ago and that helped a lot. The only down side is that I'm still pale. It's a good thing I don't burn in the sun.

Russ, Brent, their lady friends, Lexi, and I are going to the beach next Saturday. I'll get a nice tan and have fun in the water with Lex.

"Ummm thank you." I said putting my hands under the running cold water. My scrapes tingle a lot but they came out clean.

Lexi left the kitchen and came back with Neosporin. She rubbed some on my hands. After that we went up to her room. Her parents were away for a couple days and her brother is asleep.

I took off my shoes and lay on her bed. She already asked her aunt if I can stay over and I just text Unc that I might be coming home really late or tomorrow morning.

"Those guys looked really hurt when you fought them." Lexi says and lays her head against my chest.

"They started it; all he had to do was leave. He's probably getting bandaged up." I say and caress her hair.

"People were recording it. You might be all over SplashFace tomorrow." She breathed.

"It's just another video." I said and kissed her. She kissed me back and got up from the bed. She took off her orange gala dress and put on shorts and a tank top. Lexi than came back and lay next to me. I kiss her head and she motions for me to get under the covers.

I took off my pants and got back in bed with her. I put my arms around her and she got comfortable.

"Goodnight." She whispers.

"Goodnight…" I whisper back. She was sleep in twenty minutes. I stayed awake, caressing her hair. Before I knew it I was slowly waking up to Lexi coming into her room with breakfast.

She has two platters. "Good morning." She whispers and sits the food on the night stand. It was just bacon and eggs. It smells good too.

"Morning." I whisper sitting up. We ate breakfast and watched Drake and Josh.

"Happy Sunday…" she whispers and kisses me.

"Happy Sunday." We stayed in bed until after ten. I put my clothes back on we walked down stairs. Her aunt and brother were still sleep.

"…yeah but what is his _car_ doing here?!" we heard her dad say while coming to the door. We heard him take out his keys.

"Crap…I thought we had more time." Lexi whispers practically dragging me to the kitchen. "Here, sit here and I'll clean your hands again. Make it look like you didn't sleep here." She hastily whispers and grabs a towel and wets it.

"Maybe he's visiting." Mrs. Michaels says walking into the house and stops dead in her tracks when our eyes met.

"Robert. We didn't expect you here so early…and without a shirt." I knew I had forgotten something. I stood up and Lexi came from the sink.

"Um…I'm sorry. She's just helping me with my hands." I say holding my hands up showing her my sore knuckles.

"Did you mess up your hands taking off your shirt?" Mr. Michaels asks mockingly.

"No sir, I got into a fight last night."

"Oh, and where did you go after the fight?" he took a step closer to me, Lexi stood by my side.

"…nothing happened." She said quietly. Mr. Michaels grimaced and he took another step forward.

"You think I can out run him?" I whisper quietly to Lexi.

"Try, maybe you could get pass the doorsill." He said closing the space between us. Lexi stepped in front of me.

"Daddy, nothing happened, I promise…" she breathed.

Before he could reply, Mrs. Michaels spoke up. "Has something happened before?" she asks.

"Mom…he's different." She says softly.

"You said the last one was different and he used you like the others." Her dad spat but kept eye contact with me. Lexi gasps as her eyes well with tears.

"Mr. Michaels, I'm not like the other guys. If I knew any of them I would beat the _crap_ out of them. That's how much I love your daughter."

"You don't know the _first_ thing about love." He says.

"I know that love is a double edge sword. You can be embraced by it and you can be betrayed by it. I know plenty about love sir and trust me…sometimes I wish I never had it." I say calmly then add, "I'll take my leave now." I kissed Lexi and left the house.

Lex came behind me and grabbed my hand. "I love you." I breathes a kiss me. I kissed her back, "love you too." I smacked her on the butt and jogged to my car. It took a half hour to get home. I pull up and take my shirt from the back seat and go into the house. Unc and Fi are probably still sleep. My feet drags in the house near the stairway. I am so tired for a guy who just woke up.

_Those eggs were good…_

It took about 5 minutes to fry four scrambled eggs. I sat at the table and ate watching a recording of last Sunday's super bowl. After I was done I went upstairs and took a shower. I crashed in my bed afterwards.


	41. Chapter 39: The Cartel

**Chapter 39:** **The Cartel**

_March 16, 2012_

_Athena's Restaurant _

_Trina POV_

I am having an awesome day. One of my customers tipped me $60. It was an old man, he comes often and sometimes we have small conversations. It's almost lunch time and I'm supposed to meet Michael in his office. We've been openly friends, he says that we should appear to be friendly if anyone asks questions about our 'side arrangement'. Some of my co workers asked if we were dating. I kindly said no, which we aren't. Though I couldn't stand the site of men a few months ago, I'm really comfortable with Michael.

He's different. He's sweet, compassionate and sometimes sly. Even in bed he's patient.

Michael's been sending me gifts, flowers and actually kissed me on my cheek at work. He's been insinuating that he wants more than sex. Like passionately kissing me in quiet moments in his office. Or when he starts hot make out sessions in his office on our off days from sex.

I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. I care for Michael, I do, it's just…I'm still a little afraid to trust another man. Speaking of a man, I don't think I can be with him anyway. He's 24 and I'm 17. It's a seven year difference. My dad would have put him in prison just for looking at me.

I think about my parent's everyday. There aren't any missing person alerts or amber alert for me. I think they're just waiting for me to come home. I've been with Michael for about five weeks now, I have just over $26,000 in my new safe he bought me. I would've had more but I bought new boots, clothes,…a new wardrobe and just other stuff that cost about ten grand, give or take a couple hundred.

My new safe is the type of safe that opens with my finger print. He said it cost him over six grand, but I paid for it with going out with him and passionate sex.

I sent my mom $4,000 in cash a week ago. I sent it with a note saying I'm sorry for taking her credit card without permission and I am alright, I'm eating and I have a roof over my head. Michael had someone give it to a mail carrier in LA.

He even brought me to one of his mother's friends. She's an obstetrician, and owed his father huge favors. I see her every month and have pictures of ultrasounds of the baby. I'm almost four months and she says it looks like it's going to be a boy. I'm so happy.

A son, a little prince. I won't let _how_ he was conceived taint my mind against my son.

_My son…_

That feels good to say,_ my son._ I'm not showing even though I'm almost four months. You can tell I'm pregnant without my clothes on, but not when I'm dressed. You would have to look very hard to see I'm pregnant.

Michael was there when I found out I'm having a boy. We celebrated with dinner and he came back to my room and we made love.

I really enjoyed it.

"Excuse me." I say on my way to his office from clocking out. It's busy today. Guys in suits with huge travel cases have been in and out of his office all day. One of them just passed me.

I'll surprise him and invite him to eat out with me. I know he'll like that.

Another guy leaves his office.

"Good afternoon." I smiled to another one of the guys with the travel case. He nods looking at me strangely. I can feel him looking at me from behind.

_Knock, knock…_

"Michael?" I ask walking in seeing more suited men.

As soon as I made eye contact with one of them it's like everything stopped like clock work. All eyes are on me. Then I see Michael standing behind his desk while another man counted money in front him. Then I look around his office, neatly stacked up plastic wrapped white bricks and stacks of cash are all around his office.

"Trina…" I hear Michael breathe.

"I…I'm sorry." I stammer and back out the office.

I backed in to someth…

It's the guy I passed before going to the office.

"Excuse me…" I said softly and quickly leave the restaurant. I pace to my motel room and sit on my bed.

_RING!_

My cell phone went off. It's Michael, he's calling.

_What do I do…? I need to think._

I leave my room and walk two blocks to the beach. I sometimes come to Solana's Bistro, it's a beach front restaurant here. It's only after 2, I'll stay until my break is over.

"Thank you." I say to the waitress who gives me a menu.

I know what I saw, I can't deny it. I know I just walked in on a _big_ drug deal.

_What has Michael got himself into? _

I order a meat lovers sandwich and a cherry Sprite. I have to get my mind off Michael right now. I don't even know if I'm going back to work. What if he's mad at me? What if he…

_Chime!_

_We need to talk. I can explain... –_Mike

What do I say to him?

_I'm sorry. –_Trina

That's all I can think of to say. I should have waited from him to come on the floor.

_Please talk to me, just come back to work ok I'm not mad I just need to see you_. –Mike

_I won't tell anyone I promise. –_Trina

Whoever those men were saw my face. All those suit cases…_were full of drugs._

_Just let me come get you and I'll explain everything. _–Mike

_What about those men? I don't want any trouble or anyone to hurt me. –_Trina

_I would never let anyone hurt you Trina. I'll never hurt you. I promised you that I would never hurt you the first night we slept together. Please just let me see you. –_Mike

I feel like I have to trust him, I don't have any other choice.

_Promise me…–_Trina

_I promise I'll never harm you or Nicky, I care about him just as much as I care about you and I'll never cause harm to either of you._ –Mike

My eyes well when I read it. He cares about Nicky too.

Nicky…my son. I want to name is Dominic, with Nicky as a nick name.

I ask for the check and walk back to work and up to Michael's office.

I knock softly and he opens the door. It's just him and all the _drugs _and_ cash_ aren't here. He takes my hand pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. I just want to explain." He says softly and caresses my face.

"I'm sorry…I should have knocked." I sighed.

"I should have told you everything." He presses his forehead against mine and closes the door with his feet then locks it. He brought me to his sofa. "I didn't mean for them to scare you, they're just low level cartel guys. I paid them to forget about seeing you." He says and kisses me.

"I won't tell anyone I swear." I couldn't stop the tears coming from my eyes.

"I know…I know, don't be scared. It's ok." We kiss. "I made a bad deal with the Mexican drug cartel, when I couldn't come up with the money I offered to receive shipments into the U. S. The head of the cartel and I made a new deal, I would receive shipments once a month until I work off my debt and take 20% of every shipment that comes in. My cut is what you saw on my desk, $400,000." Michael explains taking both my hands.

"You're involved with the Mexican drug cartel?" I ask. Someone like him?

"It's not like I had a choice. It's the Mexican drug cartel. They would've murdered me if I didn't come up with a plan. I had to." He says and leans in to kiss me.

"So you don't owe anymore?" I ask.

"No, we have an arrangement now."

"Why won't you stop?" four hundred thousand dollars is a lot of money.

"The money is easy and I want to make enough so I won't have to work anymore. I have $4,500,000 in my off shore account. I want at least $30,000,000 before I stop."

"There are other ways, you don't have to risk your life for money." I pleaded with him.

"I know, but I just want to make enough and find a nice girl and settle down with. I can't take care of a family with just four million dollars. I want to settle down somewhere quiet, with good schools, an awesome community and just live comfortably. Trina, I want to be honest with you…I care for you and Nicky. I want to give you everything and want you two to want for _nothing_." He says and kisses me again. I didn't know I was still crying.

"Really?" how can he see pass the mess I went through. How could he want me?

"Yes…" he breathes and kisses me again. His lips press against my neck and down to my breasts as he unbuttons my shirt. He pushes up my bra and kisses my breasts.

"What if someone sees…?" I sigh.

"I locked the door, it's alright." He breathes and slips his hand under my skirt inside my panties. I gasp when I feel him inside me. He takes his hand away and tastes his finger. Then he slowly pulls my panties down never breaking eye contact with me. He takes off my shirt and bra, then takes off his shirt and jacket.

Michael gets back on his knees and pushes up my skirt around my waist.

_Oh my God…_

This feels amazing. He's never done this before.

_Ohhh…_

He stops and gets up. Then looks me in the eye as he unbuckles his belt. I'm used to seeing his _privates_ now, he takes it out and comes close to me. He lies on top of me and kiss me passionately. I wrap my legs around him as he enters me. My hands slide up his back and grip his shoulders. We have passionate sex for a while until he gets up. Instantly I'm on my stomach.

_I hate this position… _

He tried this way before but I've always been able to talk myself out of it.

"Michael…" he carefully lays on top of me not hurting me or the baby.

"Shhh…it's ok. There's more than one way to please…" he breathes and kisses my neck. He enters me and I hide the fact that I'm afraid. After a few minutes he gets off and pulls me up, then I'm over the desk and he takes me from behind again. He's rougher this time.

"Michael…" I said quietly, I don't think he heard me because he doesn't stop.

_He's hurting me…_

I have to stop him, he moans louder and gets rougher. This hurts but it feels kind of good and…

_Awwhhhh…_

I just had an orgasm and he leans over me and thrusts faster until I feel warmness coming inside me. He rests on top of me and breathes heavily on my neck.

"You're heavy…" I sigh and he gets off me.

"Sorry." He says and caresses my stomach.

I pushed down my skirt and put on my bra. He hugs me from behind and kisses my neck.

"I was serious before…" he said through kisses.

You…shouldn't want me." I say softly. He rests his chin on my head.

"Why wouldn't I want someone who's intelligent, sweet, beautiful and who has an amazing personality?" he breathes.

"Because I wasn't always like this, I was spoiled, annoying, loud, crazy…and I'm damaged." I whisper the last part. He walks in front of me and sits on the sofa pulling me in his lap. He lifts my chin with his fingers looking deep in my eyes.

"None of that is nowhere near true, Trina. You are the most exotic person I've ever known. Most of all you're far from damaged. You're perfectly human." He says and kisses me. I slowly withdraw my lips from his.

"What's wrong baby?"

"If that was nowhere near true…then I wouldn't be away from my home and having sex with you for money." I say softly.

"Trina…" he breathes.

"Michael, you don't know how enlightening it is to know that someone cares for me and Nicky." He has to know everything before he really dedicates himself to me. "…and it's only fair that I tell you everything."

"Ok, tell me everything."

"Alright, like I said, I wasn't always like this. I got handed nearly everything I needed growing up. My parents made sure my sister and I didn't go without things we really needed. I was really narcissistic, I always wanted to be in the spotlight, I seriously thought I was better than everyone."

"Well, I don't know the person you just described." He chuckles.

"Michael it's not funny. My parents, my sister and her friends and kids at school insulted and disrespected me. They didn't really care about my feelings and always assumed that I couldn't hear them. But I did."

"It sounds like they really hurt you." He breathed.

"Yes…they did. They even joked with my sister how she should have left me in a foreign prison in Yerba."

"Wait wait…_you_ were in a foreign prison?" he ask.

"Yeah, my sister and her friends and I went to sing for seven days in return for a free weeks stay. Everything went horribly wrong when my sister's shoe came off in the middle of our first performance and hit the chancellor in his last good eye."

"Oh my God, what happened after that?"

"He had her dragged away and sentenced her to four years in a prison with a cheap wire gate that separates the men from the women."

"Wow that must have been tough for your family to go through. How did you get mixed in that?"

"My sisters' friend, Robbie accidentally killed the chancellors'_ ocotopus_. Then the chancellor had us all dragged away to the prison." I explained.

"Don't you mean octopus?" he ask.

"No, the chancellor pronounced it as _ocotopus._"

"Oh, well how did your families and attorneys get you all out?"

"Well, my sister came up with a plan for all of us to perform for the chancellor. We planned that after the performance that we would go behind a large curtain. When we did, my sisters' improv teacher had a duck truck waiting for us. We drove across the border in the country they were warring with. They had no problem in sending us back home." I said and take a deep breath.

"So…you got thrown in a foreign prison, probably traumatized, and had to have a _teacher_ help you escape. Did I get it right?"

"Yeah. I was bad-mannered then too."

"You talk about yourself like you're this super narcissist. I know that's not really you."

"Not now, no, but…I got pregnant after Thanks Giving."

"Your ex must have been scared off at the news he's going to be a father." He says putting back on his shirt.

I turned away from him, I couldn't even look at him out of shame.

"Trina?"

"Michael, it wasn't my boyfriend…"

"Oh...you cheat on him?" he looked at me and arches his eyes. How do I say it?

"No…" I sigh. "The night after Thanks Giving, black Friday, we went on a date to Long Beach. My parents had left early that morning and were in Santa Barbara and I went out anyway. Jackson, my ex, we got into a big fight about sex. He wanted it, but I didn't. After words were passed I made him drop me off at a bus station in Long Beach. He drove off and didn't come back." My eyes are welling, I can feel it.

"What happened next?" Michael asks as he sits by me.

"Some guy asked me for the time. I told him I left my phone and wallet in my ex's car. He left, after a few minutes I…I…" tears spilled from my eyes.

"What? Tell me?!"

"He came back, the next thing I knew I was being pushed into the concrete beam with my arm twisted around my back. He held me against the beam with his body and pushed my dress up…then he pulled my underwear down and…and he raped me."

"Oh my God…and no one came to help you?" Michael's hand went to his forehead as a crease formed between his eyebrows.

"No, there was no one else around, cars didn't even pass us. I screamed as loud as I could, I begged him to stop, but he kept raping me until…he…you know. He was gone as soon as he finished. I fell on the ground afterwards. Then I think I fainted because a woman was over me."

"Who was she?"

"I don't know…but she's the one that called the cops. They were…touching me everywhere and I blacked out again."

"What happened next?" he put his arm across my shoulder and pulled me close.

"I woke up in a room filled with people. I screamed, they were in the middle of cutting off my dress. I was so afraid, especially of the male nurses. There was one nurse, her name was Susan. She had the male nurses leave, and talked me into doing a rape kit. She was really patient with me and stayed with me until her shift was over."

"Trina, I'm sorry something like that happened to you." Michael says, I can see pain in his eyes.

"Me too."

"Did your mother come get you from the hospital?"

"No…she, my parents doesn't know. I never had the guts to tell them. I thought they would blame me, I was ashamed that not listening to them got me raped in a dirty bus station. I just wanted it to go away, I would have been content in just forgetting about. I would've lived with that secret, but then I found out about-"

"Nicky…"

"Yeah, Nicky…Dominic. My son is the only thing good and innocent that came from this. He's the reason I left, I knew my parents would figure it out I got pregnant sooner or later. So I came up with a plan."

"That's the whole reason you're here isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"What was your plan after the baby? Would you have just stayed here or move again later?"

"I don't know, I didn't plan too far ahead after the baby and make as much money as I could. Our arrangement gave me more money than I thought I would have."

"Ok, so you have no planning after the baby, were you just going to bring him to the motel after he's born?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"It doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to bring a new born to a motel. He needs stability. I can give him that; I can give you both that. I want you and Nicky to come live at my house." He says.

"I…don't be mad…" I don't want to offend him.

"It's ok, if you're not ready I completely understand."

"Thank you, maybe after the baby we can think about moving in."

"…and until then?"

"I care about you too Michael. Lets just start this slow ok?" I ask and he smiles.

"Start what slow?" he's being sly.

"Start…our relationship slow." I breathed.

"You don't know how happy I am. I want to take care of you and Nicky, and possibly…more someday."

"Someday, maybe. What about our arrangement?"

"We can still keep it and have a relationship. It doesn't have to be sex on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. I don't want to do that anymore. We'll be a normal couple, as for the money I give you, we'll just call that an allowance. You'll get it on the same days. The only difference now is that I'm not paying you for sex anymore, because you're my girlfriend now and I'll be giving you an allowance."

"Ok…" I breathed. We kiss again and ended up having a quickie. After putting our clothes back on he let me have the rest of the day off.

* * *

_March 17, 2012_

_Hollywood Arts _

_11:14pm_

"Alright everybody, I want to thank all of you for the gifts and happy wishes." André says at the end of a party that was thrown in the Asphalt Café. He was completely caught off guard when Jade lead him to the Asphalt Café and was startled when Tori and the gang yell 'surprised'. Confetti fell and music jammed as the students of Hollywood Arts danced around André. They had a three layer cake with chocolate frosted music symbols on the top along with 17 sparkles evenly spaced on the around the number '17'. The party consumed his senses for hours while they celebrated his birthday with him.

As the crowd slowly dissipates, the gang neatly puts his gifts into his car.

As he finishes his thank you speech he descends from the stairs and helps his friends.

"Hey guys, thanks. I almost completely forgot that today was my birthday." He says taking a gift bag from Cat.

"We knew you forgot when you didn't send out your wish list." Tori say.

"Yeah, between making music and my grandma…it's pretty much easy to forget you're another year older." He says.

"Did you send an invite to Robbie?" Beck asks, André shakes his head.

"No, it's still too soon." Even though he missed Rob's gifts and friendship, he feels that Rob should confess and help Cat.

"Understandable…" Beck replies and finish packing the car.

"Can we get some waffles…?" Cat asks.

"Sure Cat, I'm a little hungry too." Jade says and pat Cat's belly.

"Yay, I like to put fruit in the waffle cubbies." She said in a pleasant tone.

"Okay Cat, let's go feed that baby." André say and by 11:45 everyone was enjoying waffles at Waffle Hut.

"You guys know what, we haven't been out like this in a while. Karaoke Dokie anyone?" Beck suggests.

"Yeah, I miss their buffalo wings." André says and takes a mouthful of waffles.

"Yeah, but Haley is going to be there and she is crazy." Tori remarks.

"If she starts chiz than we'll shut her down." André says while he remembers when she and her friend insulted him by calling him a 'wannabe'.

"So…next week?" Beck asks.

"Sure, but I won't bite my tongue if Haley and her poodle Tara comes around and get on our nerves." Jade says.

"Cool…next week it is."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for your honest opinions. Even though my story is a really good story, my most important task is keeping your interests in my story. I'm adding more story lines for Jade, Cat, Tori and the guys. Hope you all liked this chapter. You'll be seeing more of the gang. _

_Okay, so looks like Michael and Trina are on the road to coupling. Michael is really understanding and finally knows how Trina came to Athena's. As for André, clearly Rob's presence was missed. He's kind of a tech guy and always gave André music tech gifts. _

_Please Review._


	42. Chapter 40: Allies And Adversaries

**Chapter 40: Allies And Adversaries**

_March 21, 2012_

"Dude you almost lost, if you hadn't reversed the arm lock, the guy from South Valley would have won." I told Brent, we're at Venice Beach. It's around noon and the weather is great.

"I almost didn't." he said.

Lex and I tanned a couple hours ago, I'm a little bit tanner but not like I want my skin to be. I'm more like a tan pale. Lexi's friends, Brittany and Karen came with the guys. We're on a nice part of the beach, not too far from the water. There are a lot of people but we're not overcrowded or anything.

I had a good week. The guys and I fought twice this week. Russ and I won both fights, Brent only won one of his. He underestimated the second guy and lost by knock out.

I fought on Monday and Friday. I've been fighting for three weeks now. I lost two out of six fights. I gotta admit, I thought Joe was exaggerating when he said that we get paid either way. I won four fights and was paid $2,000 for each win. I'm getting pretty good at detecting my opponent's moves.

_It's all in the shoulders._

Anyways, over the past three weeks I made $9,000 plus my allowance would put me at around $11,000. I bought more clothes and stuff, showered Lexi with gifts and had toys sent to Wendy for my nephew. She called and thanked me. I like to help her with Harry, his dad left when Wendy was pregnant with him. I guess he couldn't take being a father. I gave her some money for herself too.

Tuesday I have another fight, some guy from Sherwood High. Joe said he's good, but I think I can handle it. It's another two grand.

"You gotta look at his shoulders. You can just tell what moves he gonna do." I say and drink my soda.

We talked until the girls come from a nearby kiosk with their sodas. Lexi sat between my legs and leans her back on my chest. She's wearing the bikini I bought her, they match my swimming trunks. They're blue with orange lilies on them.

We sat and ate nachos and slices of pizza for a while. After thirty minutes of waiting, we went into the water. Lex and I bought short boards and tried our luck at surfing. We were at the beach until sun down. After we showered and got dressed, we all went to Karaoke Dokie. A lot of people got up to sing tonight.

"Hey Rob, isn't that the girl you know from your old school?" Russ asks nodding towards the stage.

I glance over and sat back with an exasperated sigh. They're here again, except this time _all_ of them are here. Beck and Jade are sitting on one side of the table. Tori and André's backs are facing me. I cringe when I see that _she_ is sitting at the end of the table. I look away. They just _had_ to come on this night.

"Yeah, that's her and her friends." I say, I'm just gonna ignore them. I hope they didn't see me.

"Who are they?" Lexi ask.

"They're the people I told you about. My _used_ to be friends." I say a little rougher than I should have.

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm not gonna let them ruin our…triple date." I say and everyone laughed. Lexi giggled.

"It's ok, tonight's about us." She leaned in and kissed my ear. "My parents are out of town until tomorrow night, I already asked my aunt if you can stay over." She whispers and turns my face to her and kisses me. A series of tongue kisses and pecks followed.

"Get a room…" Brittany laughs.

"We will." I said and Lex swatted my arm playfully.

"That's not what he means." She giggles and discreetly she massages me under the table.

"I don't know if you've notice but some of these tables are transparent…like this one." Brent says. I give him a weird look.

Lexi gasp loudly and quickly removed her hand. We burst out laughing. "I'm sorry…" she says covering her face with her hands.

"We're going to powder our nose." Karen says getting up. I got up and let Lexi pass.

"I have an idea of what they're gonna talk about." Brent smirks.

"Maybe they want to smell her hand." Russ says and we all laugh.

"So, heard anything about Tug lately?" Brent asks.

"Not much, he, Shawn and Lawrence ambushed me after the movies last Saturday. They scared Lexi and I just lost it." I said.

"They're saying Tug has a broken arm and the others are hurt pretty bad too." Russ inquired.

"It happened so fast, it was like being in the Mojave." I say then sip my orange soda.

"They deserved it." they really did.

"We're back." The girls came back to their seats.

"What were you doing, painting your nails?" Russ joked.

"No, we were kissing and doing bad things to each other." Karen says, the guys gawked at them.

We laughed.

"Want to dance?" I asked Lexi, she nods and takes my hand. I completely ignore the presence of my former friends and hold Lexi close to me. A slow song was playing and she laced her hands around my neck. I rest my hands on the small of her back. We dance slow and kiss while I whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"I love this shirt..." she says and slips her hand under to feel my chest. It's the same shirt I wore when I took her on a picnic. She loves the silver, black and white design. I'm wearing denim black jeans, and black and gray timberland boots.

She's wearing a nice black and gray dress I bought her a couple weeks ago. It looks really nice on her. I couldn't help but notice she peeked over my shoulder twice.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I ask softly.

"It's nothing really." She says and lays her head on my chest.

"Tell me, is some jackass looking at you?" I ask gently and gently put my finger under her chin and kiss her.

"No, I don't want to upset you."

"Nothing could possibly upset me. Especially since I'm here with you."

"I think I know one of those girls, from earlier."

"What girls?" I ask.

"The people you used to be friends with." I stop slow dancing.

"I'm sorry." She breathed. I pull her close again and nestle my nose to her neck.

"You can't help who you know." I said and kiss her neck and shoulder. "Which one do you know?" I ask, I hope it's not Cat.

"Victoria…or Tori. She went to Sherwood Jr. with me."

"You guys were friends?" I ask.

"No, we just did a couple projects together, and knew each other in passing."

"Oh, well…alright then." I say in an upbeat tone. We laugh and dance to a couple more songs.

_That is until…_

"Excuse me?" I feel a tap on my shoulder and Lex and I turn around.

_You have got to be kidding… _

"Hi, you look familiar. Alexis right?" Tori ask.

_What the hell is she doing?_

"Actually it's Alexandra, Lexi for short." Lexi says kindly. She's too nice for her own good.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just saw you and knew I recognized you. I was wondering if…I could have this dance with…with an old friend." She asks.

I step back and begin to walk away then I hear, "I meant with Robbie." She says.

"Tori, um I'm with my girlfriend and…" I was cut off.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Lexi says in her soft voice coming up to kiss me on my cheek, then going back to the table.

"Hi…" Tori say softly. She took my hand and put her other hand on my back. We barely moved to the song.

"What are you doing Tori? I'm sure you father wouldn't want you dancing with a _rapist_." I said in a direct tone.

"Don't say that Robbie…" Mr. Vega called my parents in December and asked that they keep me away from his daughters.

"No one calls me _Robbie_ anymore. Just Rob. What are you trying to pull?" I spat. She's clearly intimidated by me.

"I'm sorry, _Rob_. I just wanted to see how you're doing, to see if you settled in ok?" she asked.

"Well Tori, let me tell you _just_ how I settled in. I was bullied, by Cat's _Prome_ date, Tug. Because of your red headed friend, I was called a rapist, dog, loser, a _pedophile_…and a whole lot more. I had to learn how to fight, because Tug beat the _crap_ out of me whenever he felt like it." I said standing right in front of her.

_Yes, clearly intimidated._

"I'm sorry that you went through all of that." She says softly.

"No Tori, don't be sorry for me. Like I said, I learned how to fight and that opened up opportunities I never knew I could have. As for Tug, I dealt with him last Saturday when he called himself ambushing me."

She gasps. "That was you…?" she asked in disbelief.

"As I said, I learned how to fight and I beat the crap out of them, all three of them. Shunning me was actually a good thing. I learned that people can actually _suck _when they pretend to be your friend."

"We've never pretended to be your friends. We–" I cut her off.

"You just up'd and believed Cat without hearing my side of the story. You didn't even blink and just left me, abandoned me, if you really were my friends you would have fought to get things straight, you wouldn't have judged me so quickly." I growled that last part.

"Cat said it was you, that you were in the SUV that night fighting with her. What was we supposed to do?" she asks.

"You were supposed to be my friend." That came out softer than I intended.

"She said it was you. We found bruises on her. Was it really you Rob, did you hurt her? Did you get Cat pregnant?" she asks with a sad expression.

I got closer to her; my face was an inch away from hers. I can see Beck and André stand and take slow steps towards us.

"Now why would you believe anything I say?" I ask quietly with a little sarcasm, I stretched my hands out smirking and walking backwards.

"I didn't touch her if that's what you're thinking." I called to them, André and Beck just looked at me.

"That's not what we're thinking, and you know that." Beck calls back. I snorted and smiled.

"Yeah well you never know what a rapist is thinking right?" I said over the music. I can see Cat gasped. Jade and Cat are standing now. I could barely tell if Cat was pregnant, but I can see the bump.

I went back by my table. Lexi stood up and hugged me. I kissed her and we sat down.

"If they tried something we would have had your back." Russ said, Brent nods in agreement.

"Thanks guys." I say.

"You ok baby?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I kissed her again.

"Our food came." Russ said. "You ok man?" Russ asked. I guess they heard parts of my conversation.

"Yeah, I'm good." I say with a sigh.

"To bad this place doesn't sell beer." Brent says finishing his soda.

"You're right. You guys want to get some and hang out after we eat?" I asked.

"Sure, I can go for a little booze."

We ate our food and joked around. A few girls got up and sang. We stayed there until 10 and pulled up to a 24 hour gas station and filled our cars. Brent, Russ and I stacked up on wine coolers, beer, wine, candy, soda and potato chips.

"You know, the beach is totally deserted this time of night." Brittany says and opens a bag of chips.

"You guys wanna go back there tonight?" Brent asks.

"Yeah, Lexi and I could use a little fresh ocean breeze." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder. We stopped at a store and bought three blankets, wood and lighter fluid.

We didn't go to the same spot we were at this morning. Karen found a nice sport about ten yards from the shore; there were large rocks not too far off the shore. We set up there, it's secluded. Brent and I found some rocks to put around the fire while Russ dug a shallow hole to put the wood in.

Lexi spouted lighter fluid all over the wood and put the rest away.

"Anybody got a light?" everybody patted their pockets and nobody had one. "So, we practically set up shop here and one body thought to get a lighter from the gas station?" I say with a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry dude, my eyes were on the beer and wine."

"Ok, I'm going to go get one, burgers anyone?" a choirs of _'yes'_ came from the non existed flame.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Rob had a very eventful night, this is his first face to face with his old pals. Now they know what he has become. They had their first glimpse of Rob, and Rob don't play. His new crew got to meet his old crew. _

_Interesting…, this night isn't over though._


	43. Chapter 41: Wise Owls

**Chapter 41: Wise Owls **

I hop in my car and drive to Inside Out Burger and just stacked up on the dollar menu. I bought twelve burgers and fries. I've already bought a 12 pack of pineapple soda from the gas station.

I made it back to the beach around 11. Lexi and I already got permission to stay out all night. I've never slept on the beach before.

"Look who took his sweet ass time." Russ joked. I smirked.

"This coming from a guy who forgets to buy a lighter for the _fire_ we're currently out of." We all laughed.

Brent wrapped up a piece of paper and lit it. The fire instantly roared to life.

We sat on the blankets and just relaxed.

Lexi sat in my arms; her head is on my shoulder. We all talked about everything, all night. Lexi went to sleep in my arms. Around 3 am Lexi and I took our blanket and snuck off to the other side of the boulders. The tide came in a little and we were showered by its mist.

"Venice is really beautiful this time of night." Lexi says softly. We're laid back on the blanket. It's dark, but the moon is full and clear.

"Yes, I'm in the presence of three of the most beautiful things on earth." I say and she turned laying her head on my chest.

"The ocean foam make the water look serene." I say lifting my head to see the water.

"…and the second?" I gently turned her around and lay her back on my chest.

"The moon, it's gorgeous when it's clear out." I say. She takes a deep breath and holds my arm to her chest.

"What's the third?" she kisses my hand.

"I'm spending the night on the beach with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…" I breathe the last part. She turns over and kisses me. The kiss is passionate. My hands caress her sides and back. She plants kisses down my neck and ran her hands up and down my chest.

"You're activating the launch sequence." I smile. She pulls the bottom of my shirt and takes it off. The sand is so smooth against my back.

"I want to go to the moon." She kisses my chest and trails her kisses down to my navel. She slaps my hand away when I try to unbuckle my belt. She did it and pulled my jeans down a little and took the raider out.

"The raider wants to play." She says and strokes me. Then she put me in her mouth.

"Ahhhh…" I groan low. I can't risk waking up the others. But this is so good.

"_…hmmmm hmmmm hmmmm hmmmm…_" she hums quietly. This feels great. I pulled her up and kiss her. I don't care if I was in her mouth. I kiss her neck and slid my hand in her underwear. She moans as I caress her and her hips moves.

"…_aahhhh_…Robbie." She moans. I flip her over and was on top of her in a second.

She giggles. She knows her giggle drives me crazy.

I run my hand over her knees and down her thighs. Slowly I took her panties off and I led kisses from her knee to the inside of her thigh. I kissed her there and happily return the favor. She moans and cross her legs over my shoulders. I stayed there for another few moments and kissed my way back to her lips.

I kissed her while I enter her. Lexi moans through our kiss. She likes it when I thrust slow and long. I almost lost it when Lexi moans and grunt lowly. I flipped her over and she tensed up on top of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly and reached up to caress her breasts.

"I've never had sex on top before." She whispers.

"It's ok, I've never had a girl ride me before." I smirk and she smiles.

"Go slow." She breathes.

"I will…" she lifts up a little and I gently put raider at her entrance. Slowly I guide her down on me. She moves slowly at first, but after a few awkward minutes she slowly lolls her hips on me. I pulled her to me and held her while we made slow love.

"I love you so much…" I breathe to her, caressing her back through her dress.

"I love you too."

The next 20 minutes was filled with quiet moans and gasps. She came first, and then I was right behind her.

"Robbie…?" she breathes.

"What is it love?"

"You're not wearing a condom." She breathes in my ear.

I lift her head up a little. "If something happens…then it happens. I'll take care of you. Ok?" I said.

Honestly, I don't care if I get her pregnant tonight. I love her and if it comes to that I'll take care of her and the baby.

"If something happens, I'd love to have a pale gray eyed child with you." I breathe as I finish inside her.

She nods slowly. I turn over softly laying her down in the sand. We cuddle until around 5 am. I found her panties and she put them back on. We joined the rest of the group and slept for another couple hours.

* * *

_Vega residence_

_Tori POV_

_5:03am_

"Are you okay?" I ask Cat as I sit on her bed.

"…He's so mean, did I do that to him?"

"No Cat, of course not. He's just acting like a typical guy, dumb and clueless as to how girls feel." I try to cheer Cat up every chance I get, but with Trina gone, it's hard not thinking about her.

_She's my sister…_

"But his mom sent him away…and…and he doesn't like his parents anymore." I can hear the tears in her voice.

"Cat, Robbie just needs some time. I bet he will be right there when she's here."

"Really…?"

"Of course…he's just being a dude, he'll come around." She was about to say something when I placed my finger over her mouth.

"Just rest, no more Robbie for now okay?" she nods and put the covers up to her chin. I stayed with her until she fell asleep. After she falls asleep I creep out of the guest room and towards the stairs.

"You're up late." Mom says from the sofa.

"Whoa mom, why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I was just enjoying a cup of coffee before I start my day, you?"

"I was just making sure Cat went to sleep." I smile and go back to my room. I collapse on my bed and try to sleep.

…

I hate nights like these, I can't sleep. The sun is rising and I haven't slept. I get up from my bed and quietly open my door. I can hear mom moving around downstairs. She has hearing like an elephant and I make sure not to make any noise. As I open Trina's door I let the scene sink in. It's just the way she left it. I remember she cleaned up before she left, her room usually wasn't so neat. There'd be a half full laundry basket, her closet door wouldn't be closed all the way.

The curtains would have been open, the blinds would have been open letting the sun shine through the closed curtain lining.

Trina's room have been kind of a thinking place for me. When I really feel bad about her leaving I always come in here and sit, I always make sure not to touch anything or disturb anything. Mostly I just observe, just sitting and look at her style of things.

Her walls are painted turquoise, her bedroom furniture is a really dark color and looks really nice. She has a black chair in the corner with a red and gold pillow on it. The floor is wood but dad had it painted off white last year. Trina said she loved the contrast. She has a black desk that sits across from her bed, her bulletin over her desk is made of six large squares. Two squares as white boards, two for bulletin and two magnetic boards. They're in alternating patters.

Trina picked out her side tables when dad bought her bedroom set. One is red, the other is black. Near the entrance of her room is the closet.

_Her half full closet._

She have a turquoise, red, black and white them for her room. She might not have shown it but her room is really creative and she did a lot of the crafts herself.

I sit on her bed and run my finger across the embroidery. Her comforter and shams are dark red, the sheets and pillows are white.

I take one of her pillow shams into my arms. Mom said Trina washed her clothes before she left but I don't think she washed her sheets.

_Mmmm…_

I can still smell her scent. When I place her sham back to where it was I get up to leave. Before I reach the door something caught my eye.

_Peepee_

She had that stuffed owl for as long as I can remember. Mom said they got it for Trina when I was still in the womb.

_Flashback_

_"There is nothing wrong with having a stuffed animal in your bed." Mom says after I make fun of Trina for having a stuffed toy on her bed and its ridiculous name._

_"Peepee is there for display only." Trina says and throws a tomato skin at me. I laugh and throw it back. _

_"Ha! Liar! I saw you hugging it the other day!" I shout._

_"Girls…" dad warns. "Your mother's right. Now, we bought Trina that toy because Tori was about to be born, so we didn't want Trina feel alone. Ok? As for the name, peepee was just one of the nine things Trina could say at that time. There you have it, so stop fighting." Dad explains and returns to his paper._

_"Okay girls, time for school, come on, go get ready and make sure your homework is done." Mom says. Trina and I race upstairs to our rooms._

_End Flashback _

Before I know it I feel tears on my face. Peepee is in my arms.

"Are you okay?" I jump from my skin when I hear her voice.

"Mom…I didn't hear you."

"I was going to wake you up for school when I found your room empty." Mom says coming further into the room.

"Yeah, I'm just…"

"I know, I miss her too baby."

"She'll be back, right mom…?"

"Of course baby…you know, sometimes when young ladies like your sister want to leave the nest on their own terms. Trina, needs to prove to herself that she can go out on her own and make it without help. I did the same thing, being raised with three older brothers made me want to leave, and I did. Then your father came along and we were hooked on each other." She says and kisses my head.

"Really?"

"Yes baby, you know…when your sister was born things pretty much became real for your father and I. Trina, back then was our only child and she was the center of our lives. Then soon after she started walking we realized that she was already showing signs of being independent. That's how she was as a child, and that comforts me because I know she is alright. We taught her well." Mom says and we hug, "Don't worry baby, everything will be fine."

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." She breathes. "Hey, did you get any sleep?"

"No, not really."

"Well, it almost 7:30. If today was Friday I'd let you stay home." I nod and we hug again. "Hey, your Uncle Reilly's coming to visit, he and the girls and Bridget will be here later this week. They'll take our minds off everything." Mom says trying to cheer me up. I leave Trina's room and place Peepee on my bed. I huff out a breath and lean against my door. My cousins and aunt and uncle are coming.

I really don't want to deal with them, not now anyway, but it will get my mind off Trina so it won't be so bad. When I leave my room I pass mom in the hallway.

"Okay, I'll go wake Cat up."

"Okay baby, but wake her up gently."

"Okay."

_Right after a coffee…_

* * *

_Rob POV_

Everybody was awake at 8.

"Angela's?" I offered and we were pulling up there by 8:30.

"I'm gonna be washing sand outta my ass for days." I joked causing everyone to laugh. We have a booth near the window and are waiting for our food.

The food was ready in ten minutes. After we ate, the guys left. Only Lexi and I are here.

"Last night was fun." I say sipping on my orange juice.

"The restaurant or the beach?" she laughs.

"Both."

"I enjoyed myself. I saw an old school mate, had fun with my awesome boyfriend _and_ had great sex on Venice beach." She said smiling and kisses me.

"I love when I make you happy, you don't know how good that makes me feel." I said and passionately kiss her. We stayed there a little while longer and I dropped her off.

I was home by 10. I went upstairs and took a hot shower.

I took a nap, and slept until after 3. Lexi's on my mine all day. I've been thinking about taking her to the mall to take professional pictures with me.

It's still early, maybe she'll want to come out again.

_Hey, want to go to the mall for pictures? –_Rob

I got up to pee and came back to a new message.

_"OMG! Yes! I'll wear something nice._ –Lexi

Good. Should I wear a suit or…something casual…?

_Great! 4:30? What should I wear?_ –Rob

Something dark, definitely.

_I'm gonna wear a dress, so wear something nice._ –Lexi

_Maybe I should just pick u up and bring you here to pick out my clothes._ _;-) _–Rob

_Sure, I don't mind._ –Lexi

Cool, I'll just get dressed and pick her up.

I made it to her house by 4; we stopped to get fro yo and came straight to my home.

"So, lets see what choices you have." She says opening my closet. "You've been shopping…" she says and softly strokes my shirts. I have, I bought new shelves for my closets and a lot more clothes, shoes, a gaming system, more exorcise equipment, just mostly guy junk.

"I had to splurge." I smile. We ended up going with the casual look. We were at the Mall by 5:20.

"Ok now, just act natural and relax." The photographer says and takes one picture. We took about five different pictures after figuring out what poses we wanted done. My favorite is the one where I have my arms around her. We ordered 8x10's, wallets, large sizes and had a couple pictures on our key chains and other things. I bought a small hanging frame for my rearview mirror.

Lexi and I did some shopping and were leaving the mall around 6:30.

"I'm gonna have my car repainted and get new seats." I said stopping at the light.

"Really, what color?" she asks.

"Well, I talked with my uncle's friend who owns a shop that specializes in painting and design and stuff. I decided to get white leather seats, new tires, and get it painted metallic black. I'm gonna take it in tomorrow."

"How will you get to school and practice?" she asks laying her head on my shoulder.

"Russ will drive me to school and to the gym. He'll take me to the Mojave and fight. We basically have the same schedule." I explained.

We eventually settled on going to the theater and ended up watching two movies.

"Hi…" she breathes nuzzling her nose to my neck. We're in the fields, it's around 10:30.

"Hey." I run my hand up her dress. She gasps and kiss me. Our make out sessions are hot. I'm talking hot enough to give me iron after a couple minutes.

She gropes me, hard.

"Ahhww, its attached sweetheart." I said unbuckling my belt. She takes me out and strokes me. "Ahhhh, haven't you've been raided enough?" I breathe and sit back.

"I love getting raided. I can't get enough post throb." She says leaning over to kiss me then lower her head in my lap.

_This feels amazing…_

"Just like that…" I moan rubbing her back. I reached under her and put my hand in her panties.

_She likes that._

I pull her up and kiss her. "Naughty girl." I slapped her butt and pushed my seat back. She squealed when I put her on my lap. I kiss her while she pulls her panties down.

"Gentle…" she breathes and leans against the steering wheel.

"I will." I say softly and enter her. She makes a long soft gasp as I went in.

I loll my hips slowly and reach in front of her to caress her breasts.

I love making love to her. Especially slow love. Our sex is hot and steamy, but making love to Lexi brings out something in me.

"I love you so much…" I breathe in her ear.

"I love you too." I kiss her neck, she's holding the steering wheel tight while she moves her hips.

I pull her back to my chest and hold her.

"You want me to pull out?" I asked moving her hair from her face and suck her neck. Last night I didn't.

"Yeah…"

"Ok, when I'm ready I pull out." I moan and thrust a little faster. We moaned louder and we went fast.

I pulled out just in time. It got it on her legs, dress and my shirt and pants.

"I'm sorry baby…" I moan as she slid over in her seat. I'm still going, she reached me napkins from the console and we cleaned ourselves.

"That was great." She breathes, and throws her napkin out the window.

"I aim to please." We laughed.

"I wanna take you to other places to make love to you, not the fields. Somewhere nice, like a really nice hotel." I said caressing her hair.

"I'll go where ever you want me to, as long as it's with you." She whispered.

"Of course love, in two weeks on the 5th, there's a big fight. The gate will be big. $40,000 for the win, the other guy gets a complimentary lifetime pass at the Wilton Hotel." She lit up.

"The Wilton Hotel is so nice and it has a complimentary breakfast, lunch and dinner for guests!" she smiles and kisses me again.

"Well, I'll try to get the $40,000…" I said laughing.

"Oh baby I know…" she breathed and lean over to kiss me. "Good luck…"

"You want to get something to eat." I asked. She nods and we end up at Inside Out Burger.

I went through the drive through, ordered two large numbers 5's and an extra large fry. We took it to her room and ate. Her parents didn't mind. After we were done we watched TV until 2. After playing around, we had sex, quiet sex. _This_ time we used a condom. It wasn't until after 4 I kissed her goodbye.

I got home by 4:30 and went straight to sleep. I didn't bother with a shower. It's Monday and I only have a couple hours to sleep.

_March 23, 2012_

_Jade POV_

"Bye Jade!" GJ pipes as dad pulls off into the street. I wave as I get into my own car. I glance at my mother and carefully back out from the house. She waves bye to me, …and as usual I ignore her. As I drive north towards the 10 I text Beck while traffic slows. After about 15 minutes I pull to a stop at a light on Wilshire and Western.

_I have to go get Cat…_

I've been getting her for school a couple days a week. Her stepdad creeps me out and I swear he was checking me out last week.

_Eeewwwwhh…_

As I pull up I honk the horn twice, and like always she comes bouncing out from the house.

"Come on Cat!" I call out as she stops to look at something in the sky.

"Kay–kay!" she says and gets in. "Hi–hi!" she smiles and puts on her seatbelt.

"Already high on rainbows and sunshine?" I drawl and she smiles at me. I can't help but smile back. "Cat, what did we talk about? I thought you weren't going to skip around and stuff anymore while pregnant."

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't mind and even she was bouncing around earlier." She smiles.

"Still Cat, bouncing too much isn't good, you don't want her to bounce out there too early do you?" She gasps and slaps her hand over her mouth. I'm taking that as a no.

"I won't bounce too much, I promise." After I stop at Jet Brew for a coffee and an orange juice for Cat, I drive to school listening to Cat sing to Ginger Fox.

I text Beck and got to my locker for my stupid science book. While Cat leaves for her locker, I get a text back from Beck.

_I'm here_ – Beck

I put my phone away and turn to see him come from the soda machine.

"Hey…" he says and kisses me. I take a bite of his cupcake as he walks me to class.

"That cupcake was good, I thought you didn't make any stops on the way." He usually drives straight to school.

"Mildred's passing them out." He says and bites his thumb nail, I stop as he turn. "What…?"

"What? Are you seriously asking _what?_"

"Jade, it was just cupca–" I cut him off.

"That chick has been after you since you both stared in André's play in sophomore year!"

"Jade! You and I both know the kiss we had wasn't even real!" he shouts as I turn my back and walk into class. I ignore his calls as the teacher closes the door.

I know that stage kiss wasn't real, Beck does but does she?! She's been passing out cupcakes and other crap from her dad's shop to Beck ever since.

"Okay, we're reviewing yesterday's chapter." Mrs. Simeon says from her desk. I sulk in my seat and flip through my history notes.

_Stupid Mildred…_

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you like the chapter. Rob got a big fight soon and looks like Jade and Tori have their own problems. Tori's having guilt about Trina leaving, she's a strong girl, I know she'll be okay._

_As for the reviewer that left the 'colorful' review on last chapter, if I was a dirty person I would write:_

_'If you don't like my story, then don't waste time reading it. Then I won't waste time reading your reviews.' _

_I won't write that because I respect and accept everyone's opinion of my story, guests and fan fiction members alike. So please have a nice day and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_P.S. – Sorry for this chapter being so later in the day. _

_Have fun reading._


	44. Chapter 42: In The End, We Will Sink

**Chapter 42: In The End, We Will Sink**

_March 24, 2012_

"There's so many people!" Lexi almost shout in my ear. It's really loud her in the Mojave. I brought Lexi here, Unc let me borrow his car. Mine is still in the shop, I got a new transmission too. It'll be ready tomorrow when it finishes drying. I can't wait. I saw it yesterday and it looked awesome.

The crowd booms when one guy falls to the mat.

He's not getting up…

"Yeah, people like to see guys kick each other's asses." I'm taking Lexi to the locker area where we go to wait our turn and change. I changed in my black and gray fight trunks and my new Ferocity "Challenger" MMA gloves. Lex oiled my arms, back and feet. Russ and Brent came in later. We did some warm up exercises and went back to watch the fight.

…

It's around 1:30am I'm next.

"Looks like I'm next." I said then kiss Lexi. "Was that a good luck kiss?" I ask as we rub noses.

"No, this…is your good luck kiss." She kiss me passionately….

"Alright everybody, here's a fighter that hails from Northridge! Rob "_Iron Man_" Shapiro!" the DJ announced. I gave Lexi another quick kiss and walked on to the mat. The crowd roared around me. I raise my hands and nod my head. People took pictures and records all the matches, mine too. My opponent stepped up to the stage and raised his hands bobbing his head to the music.

"James Harbor!" the DJ announced.

"This match ends with a knock or tap out. No low blows or eye gouging." The ref says. James and I nodded. He backs up as the ref starts the match. "FIGHT!" he shouts.

I got in my stance when out of nowhere James started back flipping and somersaulting. The crowd cheered and laughed.

He flipped everywhere, I saw a few openings and when he flips back up I moved in…

_WHAM!_

He fell on his back with his legs in the air. I couldn't hear over the crowd, but I know he was groaning. The ref came and raised my hand. The flash from the phones and cameras nearly blinds me but I don't care, _I just made $2000 in one minute._

When I got back to the changing area, the promoter and Joe came to Lexi and me.

"That boy should've had his hands up." Joe joked, we laugh and the promoter Tyler Marshall congratulated me.

"You acted quickly and that got you the win!" he's proud of me. I can see it in his face. "Here's your winnings." He says and hands me my $2000 cash. It's always in 100 dollar bills. After talking with a few of the fighters Lexi and I stayed to watch Brent and Russ' matches.

_They won. _

Brent's match took almost ten minutes.

The guy he was fighting is from Hollywood Hills. He held his ground for the most part, when he put Brent in a twist lock, Brent reversed it and pushed the guy away. When the guy turned around and Brent got him with a round kick.

The guy was out. After Russ and Brent got their winnings, it was almost 3 am.

Lexi and I couldn't keep our hands off each other. She almost gave me road head while I'm driving.

We went to the fields. I know I said I wanted to take her somewhere nice but we couldn't wait. I had to have her and she had to have me.

Out of respect for Unc we got out the car.

We were in a remote section and there was an old table that was surrounded by weeds and dead corn ears. I put Lexi on the table and kiss her. I pulled her shirt off and push up her bra. Then I kissed her boobs while she ran her hands through my hair. She's wearing jeans and I pulled them off getting on my knees. She moans when I kissed her there. She pulls my hair and threw her head back.

"Awwww…" I growled. She yelps when I bit her by mistake.

I message her button and get up from my knee. She moaned into our kiss. I pull her legs around me and we have it out.

_Hard…_

Lexi on occasion like hot rough sex. I pull my shorts down my thigh. I ram her for a few more seconds and pull out. She knew how I like it and scooted up the table and bending over.

I didn't bother with gently thrusting in, just as long as I don't hurt her. I hold her hips and thrust hard. We enjoyed each other until she came. I thrust even faster and moaned louder. I felt my pre fluids come out and I went fast.

_This feels amazing…_

Then I came. I stayed inside her for a few seconds then pulled out. Gently I pushed in her rear end. She gasps and grabs the table again. I pushed in slowly until I was all in. I'm still going, I gently thrust and when I was ready I came again. My knees got weak and I pull out.

"You ok?" I ask sitting down at the table.

"Yeah…" she breathes and pulling up her panties and jeans. We stayed out there and talked for a while and by 5 I was pulling up in her drive way.

Her mom waited up for her, she stood up from her seat with a shawl wrapped around her.

"She doesn't look too happy." I joked quietly, Lexi slid over and kissed me. Then left the car. I watch until she waved and went inside the house.

I went straight home and took a hot shower. My scalp's a little sore from her pulling my hair. She likes to pull my hair in bed, it's around my shoulder now and thick. I manage it well, now that I comb and wash it. It's a lot; I even was mistaken for Adam Samberg a couple times.

As soon as I hit the bed I went straight to sleep.

* * *

_March 25, 2012_

_Wednesday_

"So it's black now?" Russ asks on the way to the shop where my car is.

"Yeah, metallic black." I said as we pull in.

"I know this shop, I know a guy from Ridgeway who works here." Brent says from the back. We all get out and went into the shop. I waited twenty minutes before they came and got me.

The guys and I walked to the back where pickup was. When they drove it out the guys was like _'wow!'_

The top is up, I ordered four 20 inch Rockwell gloss black rims from Black Rhino. The rims alone cost a little over $1000, and that's with taxes. Everything coasts around $7000.

_Where's my check list._

_Rims…_check

_Metallic black paint…_check

_White leather seats…_check

_White Dash with silver finishes…_check

_Custom made steering wheel…_check

_Rockwell rims…_check

_New engine and grille…_check

….

Everything's all here.

My car looks _amazing_, and with my new engine, it'll be able to go faster.

Before I couldn't go over fifty mph, but now, now I can probably go 120 in 8 seconds!

Ok so maybe I wouldn't go to 120 but my car is definitely capable of it. I paid everything in advance. After a few minutes of paperwork I drove out with by _new_ car. I even had the axel replaced with a new one.

Lexi is going to flip. The guys and I are going to meet with her and her friends at a new club called Rising Sun in West Hills Friday night. She's stuck studying for her quarterly test, we had ours last week. I think I did well.

_I studied like hell_

We just made it to Joe's for practice. After everyone spent about 10 minutes telling me looking at my new car and telling my how nice it look we got started.

* * *

_March 27, 2012_

_Vega Residence_

"Didn't you say your dad bought new chips?" André asks while in Tori's room with her. She nods and looks for her score card she keeps in her room. As Tori prepares to get ready for poker she can't help but worry about her sister. Though she wishes she knew where Trina was, her visiting family isn't making everything better. Holly's middle brother, Reilly and his family have arrived a day early and stayed over the night before. Holly drove them to a hotel in Marina D' Rey, this morning. She offered for them to stay but there was only two guest rooms and they were only going to stay at the Vega home for one night.

Tori, didn't show it but she was happy to see them leave. She didn't really have a problem with her aunt and uncle and cousins but it was clear on some visits that Holly's family would favor Tori. Tori once asked her mother about why she received just a few more presents or a few more dollars, good wishes or just about anything, Holly responded with_ '…baby, Trina gets the same as you.'_

Of course Holly was blind to it, she's the girls' mother. David and Trina wasn't blind to it, Trina only realized recently that her maternal family was playing favorites. David had already had a system in place every time someone from Holly's family visit. He'd buy Trina a few extra trinkets and give them to her. They favor Tori because she favors her mothers' side. When Trina was born her tanned skin was evident and only received a few gifts from her mother's family. David's family bought her many gifts and helped them with her after she was born.

When Tori was born, the Richardson's expected another tanned baby but when they saw the picture of Tori's pale skin they went all out and bought Tori many gifts along with David's family.

Holly's family never really liked David, they see him as a Mexican that married into their family. They look down upon his Latino heritage and since Trina took after him in genes, they see her as another Mexican girl wanting to take a claim on their family.

The Richardson's has deep Irish roots and has been in America for four generations. Holly's brothers and parents only tolerate David because their sister loves him. Her parents didn't approve of him but she married him anyway and Trina inherited their distaste.

Even at school, when Tori first started at Hollywood Arts, everyone was crazy over her. When people found out that she and Trina was sisters some of the responses were _'stop playing…', _and _Seriously?_ and a few others. Though none of the students didn't hurt her feelings.

Those moments of visiting relatives and plenty gifts do nothing but sour Tori's stomach. They're only reminders of the further mistreatment of her sister. This time her aunt and uncle bought her jewelry and a new scarf. They didn't bother with buying Trina anything. Tori noticed that and it hurts her. Her pain results in a nightly prayer promising to be a better sister to Trina, to support her and to defend her through criticism and jokes. As she looks at the gifts on her bed she decides not to enjoy them, not at least until Trina comes home.

"Hey…" she's snapped back to reality as André snaps his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh, André…I totally forg–"

"Forgot, yeah, you've been _forgetting _a lot."

"I know, it's just…really hard not having Trina here, I feel like crap." André takes a breath and sits next to Tori.

"Hey, I know this is probably the worst time of your life. I admit…I could have handled situations better when she was at the butt of our jokes and tricks. I feel like I…along with the guys contributed to her leaving. Tori, I'm really sorry and I miss her too." André says from his heart. He feels he bullied Trina into leaving and that hurts him too.

"Thank you…" she says quietly. Even though the other guys expressed their feelings about the situation to her, the sincerity of André's expression brings tears into her eyes. For the first time in months her heart opens up and she feels as though she can breathe again. As her butterflies slowly withdraw she feels André's finger caress a fallen tear.

"I'll be a better friend…promise." He breathes. Tori could not hold her tears back any longer as they burst from her eyes and unto her face. All the pinned up pain and regret bursts out with her tears as André instantly takes her into his arms.

…

After about twenty minutes of sobbing and talking Tori gets herself together again. They stayed in her room until Holly knocked on the door.

"Tori, you know the rules, door stays open when a boy is in the room." Holly says placing Tori's newly cleaned laundry near her closet.

"Okay…" Tori says as she musters the strength to get up. Though Holly caught her tone and caresses her face.

"You okay baby?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Tori moves pass her mother and goes down stairs with André not far from behind.

"Hi!" Cat says while resting her feet on the sofa.

"Hey Cat." Tori says.

"Sup lil red." André greets as he gently pats her belly. "…and littler red." He says causing Cat to laugh. She feels her belly and says,

"She says hi!" she smiles. After everyone sit around for a while and load up on snacks, they take their seats and begin the game.

"So, guys…where do you think Trina is?" Beck asks shuffling the deck.

"Probably in Maui with her Brazilian lover." Jade says sarcastically. She missed the stern look Tori gives her.

"Jade…" Beck trails off.

"What? I mean come on, she leaves right after Christmas then leaves no contact number or any forwarding address…next time we'll see her, I'll probably be years from now." She sums up.

"Jade, Trina just needs to find her own way, we'll probably do the same when we graduate." André says.

"I don't think I want to leave you guys after graduation…" Cat reveals.

"What if you get an opportunity in New York or Miami?" André asks.

"Ummm…I don't know, maybe." She sums up. After Wayne's revelation about marrying her after her 18th birthday she second thought her answer. "Maybe, I'll go to Miami or New York. I read that the parks are really awesome and really talented people live there." She says putting up more candy to the pile.

"Really, you'd leave?" Beck asks. Cat's features become saddened. The only reason she'd leave LA is to put space between herself from Wayne, then by that time her daughter will be ten months old when graduation gets here.

Cat can leave if she wants too when she turns eighteen she can foil Wayne's plan altogether. It would hurt her if she left her friends and most importantly leave her sister in the care of Wayne.

"I don't know…" she says quietly in a sad tone. Jade caress her shoulder. "I miss Trina…" she confesses. Just knowing Trina's secret is tough for her, she only wishes she can share Trina's secret but it would mean revealing her own secret that she told Trina.

"I miss her too." Tori says joining the conversation. "You know…I can really use a swim."

"You wanna go out back and chill." André asks referring to the Vega's swimming pool.

"No, let's go to the ocean, Venice."

"That sounds awesome." Beck says as everyone agree. Trina loves the ocean, she was in a volunteer group that cleaned the beaches from litter. Tori sees this as a great place to calm her nerves and relax.

_March 28, 2012 _

_Saturday_

_Lakewood Medical Center_

I should have gone with her…I should have never allowed her to come to the club with her friends by themselves. It's 3 am and Lexi was admitted five hours ago. I was fussing with my parents, who made a surprise visit to our home. We were fighting over _money_.

_Of all things!_

Somehow they found out I had my car basically remodeled. Now that I think about it, I'm at fault. I put a bunch of pics of my car on SplashFace. They wanted me to pay Cat every month for her baby.

We had a huge argument and fussed for a whole hour, I kept telling them I won't pay for a child that's not mine. We went back and forth until I just walked out of there. I was on my way to Rising Sun when I got the call.

Karen was crying and upset on the line. When I got her to calm down she told me what happened. I slammed the gas and almost flew there. I ran three red lights and finally around 11:00 I made it. I was directed to the 4th floor. Her family was there, I called Unc and told him what happened. He said he'll have my parents leave and be on his way up here. I didn't want my parents to know, honestly I blamed them.

_I fucking despise them!_

If they hadn't come and held me up, _I _would have made it to the club. _I_ would have protected Lexi. She wouldn't have been raped in a deserted hallway on her way out the club's bathroom.

Some _jackass_ raped my girl.

_MY GIRL!_

The _only_ person who I'll do anything for, the one girl that hasn't turned her back on me.

I'm sitting here nursing my jaw, as soon as I came to this floor, Mr. Michaels got up from consoling his wife and punched the crap out of me. Security held him back and took him away. A nurse gave me an ice pack to put on my face. After that I went over and told Mrs. Michaels how sorry I am for not being there to protect her daughter.

She told me it wasn't my fault and said that Lexi would be happy I was here.

A cop came a few minutes later and asked if I wanted to press charges. I shook my head and ask if they could release Mr. Michaels. They did an hour later. He came back and apologized to me.

Now they are on their way to Lexi's room. She's allowed to have visitors and it was strictly family. After an hour her family comes back out.

"She wants to see you, the nurse says it's ok." Her mom says and pats my hand. I hop up and make a bee line to Lexi's room.

When I found it, I stood outside the door and took a deep breath. I can feel my eyes welling.

_God, please let her be ok…_

I try to be as quiet as I can and gently close the door. There's a curtain pulled around her bed, when I come around it I couldn't stop a tear from falling. She's in fetal position hugging a pillow I recognize from her room.

"Love…"

She looks up and put her chin in her chest. I can see her tears.

"I can…still smell him." She quietly sobs. In a blink I'm over her, gently caressing her face.

"I should have been there, to protect you and I wasn't. My stupid parents wouldn't leave me alone and I…I…failed you." I openly sobbed and held her. She hugs me tight. I whispered how I love her so much, we talked, cried…

We stayed inseparable the whole night.

_Noon…_

"Are you ready?" I ask and help her off the bed. Lexi nods and I help her. Her parents allowed me to drive her home, with them driving closely behind. When we got in the door, her brother ran from upstairs and hugs her tightly.

"Hey buddy." She says softly and hugs him back.

"Are you ok Lexi?" he asks.

"Sweetheart, let Lexi get settled first then you can talk to her." their mother says.

"Ok mom…" he whispers and moves aside.

We go straight to her room. "Do you need anything?" her mom asks.

"No mom, I'm ok." Her mom leaves and Lexi takes her shoes off.

"I'll get those for you." I say bending down.

"Rob, you don't have to."

"Lexi, I don't mind."

"Robbie, everyone is treating me like I'm damaged and feels sorry for me. Please…don't you treat me like that too." She breathes as her eyes well in tears.

"I'm sorry. I just…want to make sure you're comfortable. I don't want you to lift a finger for anything." I said taking her hands.

"I know," she breathes as another tear comes from her closed eyes.

"I just want to hold you…" I sighed.

And she let me do just that. I held her in my arms and let her use me as a pillow. Around midnight, her mom came in and I had to leave.

"Good night baby." I said, then kiss and hug her. I left after that. She asked her mom to sleep with her before we left the hospital and that's what she came to do.

I was in bed around 12:30.

* * *

**A/N: **_I named thins chapter 'In The End We Will Sink' because of the turmoil Rob and Tori are going through. Both are sinking in a pool of grief. And now you all learn that Trina was treated differently because of her Latina heritage. Her own family on her mother's side does not treat nor accept her or her father, I think this made her strong._

_Due to the chapter's content, I'd like to inform you all that I have nothing against the Latino people. The Latin culture is deep rooted in many parts of the world and is rich in art, music, and literature. I enjoy it very much. Enjoy reading, and Please Review.. _


	45. Chapter 43: Enemy Of My Enemy

**Chapter 43:** **Enemy Of My Enemy**

_April 3, 2012_

_Hollywood Arts _

_Tori POV_

"Hiiii!" Cat says coming to my locker.

"Hey Cat." I smile and close my locker.

"Did you and André get any new lyrics done yet?" she asks. André and I are writing a new some for the Full Moon Jam next Friday. That has gotten my mind off things with Trina and her leaving. I'm doing as much work as I can, André and I have been working a song, it's almost done.

"Yeah, all I have to do is add the last chorus and put everything together then we're good." I say and we walk down the hall to second period.

"Can we stop by Festus for a drink?" Cat asks. I nod and we head to the asphalt café.

"What are you going to make in design class?" I ask Cat.

"We're supposed to pick out a European design and copy it."

"Cool, are you finished yet?"

"Yep yep! I finished it on the second day. It took me two days because I had so many to pick from." She says as we come up on the grub truck. A lot of people don't give Cat credit for her talents. Most people don't look past her personality. Like that time when I was a double in a movie, I was scared to fall from the second story balcony but Beck came and saved the day when he discussed himself as me and did it for me. Cat made the exact same dress Beck was supposed to wear in a day.

_A DAY!_

That's just how talented she is other than singing and dancing.

Cat had been a really big help, she told me that Trina and her had a really long talk a few months ago. She told me about what they talked about and how Trina felt. It made it easier, she said that Trina was really thinking about it and felt it was something she needed to do. Though I kinda felt like she was holding back.

"Hey buddies, what can I do for you?" Festus asks.

"Hey Festus, can I get a grandiose javaccino latte?"

"Of course buddy, and for you buddy?" he says to Cat.

"Ohhh! A cranberry apple smoothie." She answers. Festus put that on the menu just for her.

"Coming right up buddy."

As Festus gets our drinks ready, I see Jade and Beck fussing while crossing the Asphalt Café.

"Hey guys." I call out.

"Hey Tori." Beck greets.

"Vega." Jade says. I was going to ask if they wanted anything but they continued to argue and walked off. I think it had something to do with Meredith giving Beck cupcakes. Jade's been crazy ever since then.

"Hey buddies." Festus hands Cat her drink and them me.

"What was that about?" Cat asks.

"I don't know, you know Jade…" I smile as we leave on our way to class.

* * *

_Rob POV_

I've been at the gym practicing for hours. I barely paid attention in class Monday, yesterday and today. The guys tried to lift my spirits but I'm too pissed at the way Lexi's rapist got off.

His family has connections with the police commissioner. The commissioner himself reviewed the case and said that both parties were drunk rendering Lexi's accusation inconclusive and her rapist got off.

He's some jackass who works as the commissioner's errand boy. His father and the commissioner are friends and my girlfriend has to suffer for it.

I'm so fucking_ pissed_! Lexi's parents don't want me to see her. They say she's very upset about the way the case was handled.

Then, on top of that, there was a look out guy. Of all people Shawn Jakes was the lookout for his friend. Tug's friend, Shawn! I knew I should have _broke_ his face when they jumped me at the movies. We found that out from Brittany. She told Mr. Michaels that at the police station.

The guy that actually raped Lexi, his name is Ken.

_Kenneth West. _

Russ said something about Ken had raped one of his cousins. When I asked what her name is, I was upset and surprised that he said he think her name was _Jade._

_Jade West._

It can't be the same…if it is, then it all makes sense. The reason why she's so…_Jade._

I had an idea for payback, it was just an idea at first. When I mentioned it to the guys they said they were in.

We're planning to take them to a remote part of the desert and beat the crap out of them. We're going to Karaoke Dokie tomorrow. I'll swallow my pride and talk to Jade, to see if she wants in. I told the guys that she's into weird stuff. They're all for it.

I stay at the gym a few more hours and leave for home.

I make sure Lexi has everything she needs and wants by buying stuff for her and dropping it off at her house. She still won't see me. Her mom says she's been tired and a little sick since everything happened. She said that Lexi doesn't even want to go near her dad or male relatives who came to see her. I don't want to push her so I'll let her be.

_April 4, 2012_

"It rides way smoother than with the old engine." Russ says as I nod.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many people compliment me on it." especially people who knew what my car looked like before I got it refashioned.

Alright, we're almost there. Are you sure she'll go for it?" Brent asks.

"Of course she will. If the rumors are right, then I know she'll want payback." Russ put in as I pull up.

We walked in Karaoke Dokie and I spot them near the stage.

_Cat's with them. _

We hi five a few guys from school and sit in a booth. I had to dig out my old phone to get Jade's number, I don't know it by heart. Hopefully she didn't change it.

_Can I talk to you? –_Rob

She doesn't have my new number, hope she doesn't flip out.

_Who the hell is this and how did you get my number_. –Jade

_Rob. _–Rob

I glance over to their table. Jade just gets up.

_Bathroom._ –Jade

"She wants me to meet her by the bathrooms." I told the guys and get up.

She's standing against the wall near the girls' bathroom.

"You got nerve texting me." she sneers.

_Same old Jade._

"What? You think just because you're some fighting big shot at Northridge you can just call me whenever?" She shoots at me and folds her arms.

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to."

"Yeah, after what you did to Cat–"

"I didn't do Cat anything! Ok?! I'm willing to swallow my _pride_ and talk to you about something important." I snap at her.

"What could _possibly_ be so important that you had to talk to me Robbie, hmm? What?"

"We have a common enemy…" that caught her off guard. She searches in my eyes for a few seconds and replies,

"I find that hard to believe. Who could you _possibly_ hate that I hate too?" she retorts.

Ok, if she's the same Jade West that's kin to Ken West then she's gonna react to what I'm about to say.

"Ken…"

…

Yeah, it's her. Her body language completely changes. I can clearly see that she's afraid. Then she ran into the bathroom. I waited for like five minutes. She came back out with her face damp and she looks like she just threw up.

"Are you ok?" she leans on the wall for support.

"Yeah…didn't see that coming." I could hear in her voice that she's scared out of her mind. She's shivering for sure.

"Yeah, you uhhh, want to get out of here?"

"Sure…"

"My friends and I will meet you out side." I said and she nods.

"What'd she say?" Brent asks when I come back to the table.

"She's pretty shaken up, but she wants to talk." We leave the place and wait in my car. Jade comes out a minute later and I open the door to the passenger side. The guys sat in the back. The ride was quiet, we ended up at B. F. Wang's.

We sat in a booth in the back of the restaurant. "Umm…guys, this is Jade. Jade, Brent and Russ." I say as we're given our menus.

"Well, just let me get you up to speed on things. My girlfriend and her friends were at a club waiting for us. When Lexi, my girlfriend, went to the bathroom, your cousin–"

"Raped her…" Jade adds. I nod.

"He had a friend of his be his look out while he raped her. It was after that when I heard the he had a cousin he did the same thing to. I figured, it couldn't be a coincidence. Can I ask why he isn't in prison for that?" Something had to happen. He should be in juvie.

She rests her elbows on the table. "His dad knows the commissioner…"

"So he got away with it?" Jade nods at me.

"Look, the same thing happened again, this time to my girlfriend. He got away with _two_ rapes, something has to be done. That's where we come in..."

"Are you planning something?" the guys and I said 'yes' as I'm finishing a text to Karen and Brittany. They're not far away.

"Yeah…we are."

The waitress came back and we ordered wings, the girls came and they ordered too.

"I know that what happened to you was bad, clearly somebody dropped the ball. Your safety wasn't put first and that's a shame. What we offer is closure." I say to Jade.

"Closure, Robbie, my cousin raping me was just the beginning of my _nightmare_. My parents pressured me to sign a piece of paper saying that I can't say anything about it. Then, when I call the cops and tell them what happened, _I_ ended up in juvie. After I was released, I didn't trust anyone, not even my parents. So my rape was swept under the rug and it was like it never happened. Whatever you have planned for my cousin…I'm in." she said folding her arms.

"Glad you're on board. The plan centers around a remote section of the Mojave. I know a part that doesn't have people there. We could take them there and make them beat the crap out each other. Anymore ideas?" I sat back.

"Yeah, how will we get them there? They won't come with us willingly." Russ says.

"We'll take care of that…" Karen says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, what happened to Lexi was wrong, and to you too Jade. We'll lure them to the fields. Keep them_ busy_ until you guys ambush them. What happens after that?" Brittany asks.

"We tie them up, put them in the trunk?" Brent put in.

"No," Jade says. "We do more than tie them up. We gag them, cover their eyes and put bags over their heads." She says with a scowl I instantly recognize.

"Whoa, we don't want to kill them…" Russ says. I chew a hand full of French fries as I think on it.

"Fabric bags. What are we going to tie them up with?" I say.

"Zip ties, they're cheap and hard to get out of." Karen says.

"How do you know?" I chuckle.

"I'm in to weird things…" she smiles. Everybody laughs.

"Alright, so we zip tie their hands and feet. We're gonna have to buy what we need in cash and outside of Northridge and LA." I said. I watched too many crime shows were people get caught because of the stupidest things, like leaving a paper trail and getting caught on camera.

"I can provide the bags and zip ties, what are we going to gag them with?" Jade asks.

"Rags, _dirty_ rags…" Brittany says and we laugh.

"Then we tape over their mouths."

"Ok, whose car we're gonna put them in?" Russ asks.

"I can borrow my stepdad's truck." Karen offered.

"Ok good, but we gotta clean it up when we're done." I said.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Brent asks.

"Make them beat each other?" I ask.

"No, let's give them a taste of their own medicine." Jade suggested.

"What do you mean?" I ask. What exactly _is_ she suggesting?

"Ken raped two people, Shawn stood back and let the last one happen, I say we make them…assault each other." Jade says sipping on a soda.

"Well, Ken _is_ a rapist, even though Shawn didn't rape anyone, he's as guilty as Ken." Russ says.

"Ok guys, this is serious. What exactly are we gonna make them do?" I ask.

"Make them blow each other, then screw each other." Jade put in.

"Let's video tape it." Brittany says.

"I have a video camera." Brent says.

I think this is out of my control, but I want them to feel what they made Lexi go through.

"Yeah, me too." Brittany says.

"Fine, we record it from two directions." I say. I wrote everything down in my phone.

"Now all we need is a date…"

"Tomorrow?" Jade asks.

"No, we have a big fight tomorrow." I say.

"The 12th…" Brittany says.

"I'm not busy next Friday." I said.

"Neither am I."

"It's set then, late Friday night is pay back night." I said and we ate the rest of our food. The guys got a ride home from the girls.

I'm taking Jade home.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask as I turn on her street. She was quiet for a few seconds.

"Did you hurt Cat?" I almost pushed on the breaks and turn to her.

"No, Cat probably got talked into getting on her back letting some _jackass_ get her pregnant." I said pulling into her driveway.

"How could you say that?" she asks.

"Jade, I admit that I loved Cat. I did, but I never touched her. I would never hurt her." I said the last part quietly.

"Then how did she get pregnant?"

"Like I said, some jackass…" I said. She looks me in my eyes.

"I'm sure about getting payback." She says.

"Ok, nobody can't know about this, alright?"

"How do we know _they_ will keep quiet?" she asks.

"We're gonna threaten them with the video tape. If they utter a word, we will put the video on the internet, make copies and hand them out to anyone who wants to see it. We have to make sure that we don't record our faces or wear identifiable clothes." I told her, she nods and got out.

"You know what I'm wearing." She sighs.

_…black…_

The ride home was quiet. As soon as I came in, I got something to eat. Don't know why I'm still hungry.

* * *

**A/N:**_ There's a breaking point for everyone. Lexi was the first girl that loved Robbie for who he is and not judge him on his past. Her absence is felt tremendously by Rob and it hurt even worse when the person who hurt Lexi has gotten away. He swallows his pride and contacts Jade West and in doing so Jade, Rob and his friends will soon get their own brand of justice._

_Please Review. _


	46. Chapter 44: Changes All Around

**Chapter 44:** **Changes All Around**

_April 6, 2012_

_David Vega POV_

_Dear Mom, Dad and Tori, _

_I'm sorry that I left this way. I knew if I would have stayed and told you I was leaving, you would have talked me out of it. I think it's time that I leave the nest. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I didn't mean to intentionally upset you with my behavior and attitude. _

_My behavior isn't the only reason I left, I heard your jokes and your insults. My pride didn't allow me to show how I felt, but they hurt. Especially when they came from my own family. You all weren't the only ones, but it's ok. I'll be 18 next summer in August, and I had to move out at some point._

_I decided to follow dad's advice and move far, far away. I won't be bothering you all anymore. I know I was Tori's ride to school, but since you promised her any car she wanted if she took me to Yerba with her and her friends, she shouldn't have a problem with that._

_Tori and her friends are another reason I decided to leave. I know I sometimes got on their nerves, but I just wanted to be their friend too… They humiliated and demeaned me a lot and I felt unwanted, even my father believed the guys over me when I told him that Beck, André and Robbie were fighting. _

_It's ok though, dad told me to go far far away, and for once, I've decided to really consider his advice._

_All that I ask is that you give everything in my room to charity. Anything you want, you can have. Please don't try and find me, I don't want to be found. I'm not using my cell phone anymore and I made sure to empty my account and bring only cash with me. If dad taught me anything about his job, it's that leaving a paper trail always will get you caught._

_This is something I need to do._

_I love you,_

_Trina_

I fold up the letter and place it back in my inner jacket pocket. Trina has been gone since December, three months.

_Three months…_

_Thirteen Weeks._

The house has been quieter since she left, it's almost eerie. Holly blames herself for not paying enough attention to Trina. Tori stays out of the house as much as she could. I guess everything here is a reminder of Trina. Everything I said before, all the jokes, the jeers…I take them all back. If I had known that I would run her away, I would have never said anything. I can't help but blame myself. All I could think about is her being out there alone, probably in some cheap motel doing God knows what.

I just hope she's safe and that she's eating and warm at night.

_God please keep her safe…please._

I can't stop looking. I know she doesn't want to be found, but I _have_ to look. She's my baby and unfortunately for me, she actually paid attention when I brought cases home from work. I boasted about how criminals are caught eventually because of the paper trails they leave behind, because of the stupid mistakes they make. Now my daughter used my own game on me.

I ran her name through the homeless shelters, boarding homes, hotels, hospitals and…_morgues_.

_Please keep her safe…_

Nothing. Either she's out of LA, or someone is helping her. I can't think of anyone who would keep her from us. I know my sister Rosaria is her favorite aunt, but Rosa wouldn't keep her from me. I don't have jurisdiction outside LA. I have some contacts in Irvine, they're passing her name through the system for any hits.

Nothing so far.

Next I'm going to have Whittier, Fullerton, Long Beach and Anaheim Police Departments run her name. It should take about two months for them to give word back.

The only possible lead I got was money Trina sent her mother last month. She sent $4,000 cash in a white envelope. How she came by the money? I don't know. My mind is slowly leading me to illegal activities. How could she make $4,000 in three months. There are very few jobs she's qualified for that pay four grand in three months and one of them is something I don't want to think about.

_Prostitution…_

God forbid, I'll never forgive myself if she's doing anything remotely similar to that. Holly would never forgive herself or me if that happened.

I pull in to my parking spot at the station and get out of my car.

"David! We got a lead on the Cartel." Detective Tao says holding up a manila folder.

"Finally…" I breathe. This case is the only case that'll get my mind off Trina.

_Just the slightest though…_

Once we reach the squad room, I notice new patterns on the map.

"Did your contact confirm?" I asked.

"Yes Vega, he says that the Mexican cartel has been sending shipments of cocaine through Oceanside. He says he believes it's being received at a restaurant."

"Good, tell him do not approach, zero in and keep an eye on them until the restaurant can be found." I said and sit at my desk.

I can hear myself sigh, the picture of my girls on my desk is usually behind paper or my work. Trina looks so happy in it. She and Tori sat near the pool in their bathing suits. Holly took this picture, it was summer and the girls wanted to swim and grill that day. I was at work and couldn't be there. She framed the picture and I put it on my desk.

Now, ever since Trina left it doesn't sit behind my work. I put it in front in full view.

* * *

_April 10, 2012_

"Smile for the camera." A coworker says. Michael put his arm around my waist. I put my head on his chest.

"Cheese…" she takes the picture.

"I'll put this one on the wall." She said and takes more pictures of the staff. Everyone pretty much knows that Michael and I are dating. They figured it out when Michael and I went to my place after work or his place.

Yes, I've been to his home, more than once actually. It's nice, I immediately could tell that there was a dominant male presence there. It's nicely furnished, but nothing has a woman's touch to it. I told him that I'll change that.

We slept there a few times. I like it there.

"Dinner?" he asked and pecks my cheeks.

"Yeah…" I breathed. Nicky's been moving more lately, the doctor said its normal for him to move at four months and that I'll feel him more.

"Still moving?" he asked opening the door for me.

"Yeah, he kept me up most of last night." he caresses my belly and he tickles me a little. "Stop it…" I breathed. We're at the restaurant two blocks from my room, we order our sandwiches and sit here enjoying the breeze.

"Thought about any middle names?" Michael asks.

"David, maybe. After my dad." I've been thinking about it, so far David, Victor and Michael were the best candidates.

"I like that…" he smiles. "Dominic David…?"

"Vega, you know that." I laugh.

"Well, since we're together…it doesn't have to be Vega." He's been insinuating that lately.

"Michael, I don't know…." We've been talking about the future, _our_ future. He wants me to move in; some of my stuff is at his house. I'm there 3-4 days a week. We see each other everyday and on off days from work. I'm really thinking about it.

I…I think that I may more than care for him. I realized it when I started to know his routine, picking out his clothes, fixing him lunch and dinner. I even iron his clothes sometime. When I see him it's like calmness comes over me, I feel safe with him and I'm happy when we're together.

I didn't believe it myself and questioned whether or not I like him. I confirmed it to myself when after a passionate session of the best sex I have ever had; I said _'I love you'_.

He kissed me and we ended up going again. I want to give my son his name, I do but, I guess I'm letting the past mess that up. All my ex's been jerks. I don't want Michael to be like them.

"I'll think about it." I guess I'll appease him for now.

"I'm glad that you're thinking on it." he stood up and kiss me. We made it back to work by 7. The next four hours went by fast. Michael came with me to my room and we slept there. I was exhausted when I got in bed.

Nicky is taking a lot out of me. The doctor said that's normal too, she said that my energy will be cut in half. I'm showing now, but only a little. With my uniform on you can barely tell that I'm pregnant. If I wear something tight, people could definitely tell.

"Goodnight…" Michael says, I kiss him and turn over.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

_April 12, 2012_

_Midnight_

I don't know if there's an anger that's hotter than fury. Whatever it is, if any, I know I have it. This past week was nothing but fuming for me.

Lexi, she finally came out of her shell a few days ago. I was still recovering from getting my _ass_ handed to me. My fight wasn't as glorious as my others. I had too much stuff on my mind. We had it out and wore each other down. At the end of the match, he put me in an anaconda choke. That submission hold is on my top ten submission hold list.

_But I call it a Kimura._

His hold was strong and before I knew it, I was being coaxed out of unconsciousness from a knock out. At the end of the night, he won _$40,000_ and I got a complimentary hotel room with free room service for life.

_I'd much rather the money. _

That was just the start of a bad week. As I said, Lexi came out her shell. She asked me to come to her house after practice Wednesday. When I went there, her aunt from Florida was there and hugged me.

_Flashback_

_"Hi…" I breathe poking my head through her door. _

_"Hi…" she got up from her bed and hugs me. Her scent invigorates me, it's like I was alive again. I feel my heart beating from my chest. We sat on her bed and surprisingly, she kissed me. _

_"I missed that, but I miss you more." I sigh. Her light gray eyes instantly calmed me. _

_"I'm sorry fo–" I stopped her immediately._

_"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. You needed some time, and I'm glad to see you." I'm ecstatic actually. _

_"I know. Thank you." She kissed me on my cheek. "I need to talk to you." She doesn't look happy, I nod for her to continue. "I heard about what happened to the guy who…raped me. My dad wanted to kill him. It was scary for a while…"_

_I put my arm around her and she lay on my chest. _

_"Robbie, I love you so much. You're the only guy that…ever cared and loved me for me." _

_Oh no… I've heard this before…_

_God, please no…_

_My eyes well. This day, this year couldn't get any worse._

_"I'm so scared Robbie. I'm so scared…" she sobs. "When I heard he got away with it, I didn't want to leave the house. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, everywhere I turn, __he__ was there. I can even smell him sometimes." I've never seen her so scared. I tighten my arms around her._

_"I have you, he is never going to hurt you again. I will personally see to that, I promise." Tears come out of my eyes as I just feel so empty inside. _

_It's like Cat all over again. _

_"There are reminders of him everywhere, I can't…I can't be here anymore." She leans up and looks in my eyes. "My aunt offered to bring me to Florida, my parents wants me to have a fresh start." She says. "I want to go, I need to go Robbie." I couldn't hold it in anymore, I quietly cried with my face in her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She turns and kisses me._

_"You have nothing to be sorry about, I love you so much…but I want you to be happy and feel safe." I said through tears._

_"I love you too…this is the hardest thing I ever had to do and I hate it." we just stay there all day. We held each other like it was no tomorrow__**.**_

_End Flashback_

…and in a way, there wasn't a tomorrow for us.

After that, Lexi wanted to spend her evenings with me. She wanted me to go to practice and was happy that she'll go to sleep in my arms. After she falls asleep, I had to leave. Her father won't allow me to stay, which I can understand.

Lexi and her aunt leaves Sunday, her father paid for them to go on a private plane. He said he wanted her to have privacy. I'll go to LAX Sunday at 8, their flight is scheduled for 10. It hurts that she's going, but her feelings and safety is all I care about. She's coming to spend her last night here at the Wilton tomorrow, with me.

Her parents are allowing her to spend her last night in California with me. I can't thank them enough.

"Rob…we got the text." Brent says. The girls' lured Shawn and Ken here to the fields.

Everybody's here.

Brent and Russ are with me behind the brush, Jade and two guys are further back.

The guys and I move quick and throw open the car doors. I grab Ken by the collar and throw him on the ground and kicked him in the ribs. Brent and Russ handled Shawn.

I zip tie Ken's hands behind him, gagged him and put the bag over his head. They were cursing and threatening us.

I don't care. I want him to pay!

Karen hops out the car fixing her top. "They were so easy to get here." She smiles. We put them in the truck bed, while Jade, Brittany and Karen lead the way deep in the Mojave. The two guys, Patrick and Steve are with me, Russ and Brent took the truck there.

"There's no going back…" Brent breathes.

"Yep." I said.

It took a little over an hour to drive out there. Before we even went to the fields we gassed up on both cars.

When we finally made it, I grabbed Ken by his feet and dragged him from the truck and he fell on the ground. I took the zip tie off, ungagged him and took the bag from his head.

"Pay Back Night _Motherfucker_!" I growled and speared him. Then I stomped on his rib cage. "What gives you the fucking _right_ to _rape_ my girlfriend?!" I yelled as I punch him in the gut. He groans loud and tries to crawl away.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_So much is happening in the main characters lives. Finally we get to read that letter Trina left for her family. We know that David is mourning Trina's leaving. He has no idea how close he is to his daughter. _

_Trina is fastly approaching motherhood. The man that once paid for her touch really cares for her and wants to be a family with her son having his name. _

_Believe it or not, Michael Ablemarch loves Trina. He loves her son and wants the best for them, or he would have handled the situation differently when Trina walked in on hi shipment. _

_Rob is going through another change, one that will throw him in an emotional pit. Now, we see the beginning of his pain as Ken West and Shawn Jakes lives will change…forever._


	47. Chapter 45: I'm Not Healing

**Chapter 45:** **I'm Not Healing **

**_This chapter has graphic material...and no, they won't get caught._**

"Get him in the front." Russ said. I dragged him in front of the truck by Shawn who's on his knees. Both the truck and the car have their headlights on.

"The cameras are recording…" Brittany said.

"Jade?! What the fuck!" Ken yells. Jade came from behind the truck and stood in front of him.

"_This…_is what happens to _bastards_ like you who get away with rape!" she slaps him and spits in his face.

"What? You gonna kill us? You'll never get away with it." he spat and wipes Jade's spit on his shoulder.

"I didn't even do anything." Shawn looks like he's about crap himself.

I went over and punched Ken in his face.

"You raped my girlfriend and _your own_ _cousin_. What kind of a sick bastard are you?" I sneered at him, he doesn't look fazed.

"Jade," he snorted "She knows I was drunk…and _Lexi…_that bitch enjoyed it." I reached back to punch him but I stopped. I stooped down to his level.

"You don't deserve an ass whippin'." I said. We brought Patrick and Steve here for one reason.

They're gay, and they were interested and offered their services. Steve sister was molested by their uncle and he overheard us. They're going to screw them and get blow jobs.

I stood up, "you raped the only girl who gave a damn about me. Tonight…I'm gonna return the favor."

"Fuck you and your girl. That bitch wanted it, she _loved_ it when I put her against the wall…" he chuckled. "I rose up her dress and she_ loved _when I gave her a good fuck." He laughed.

"You're sick…" I said calmly. "But don't worry, _I can fix that_."

I unzip my pants and pulled out my raider. "If you bite me, I'll kill you…then bury you in this desert." I said in a calm voice.

He looked at me and I slap him. "You want to rape someone? Let's see how you like being forced into doing something _you_ don't want to do!" he's crying. I can see Jade out the corner of my eye, she's standing across from us. Brittany is recording everything.

"Suck my dick,_ rapist_." I seethed. I didn't have a condom on.

Reluctantly, Ken West put his mouth on me. He started sucking me. "Brent, start on Shawn." Karen got her camera ready. When Brent unzips and takes out his cock, Shawn starts to cry. He started to suck him.

"This is what happens to dirty rapists like you. You're nothing but a bunch of cock suckers!" I spit in Ken's face. I grabbed his chin and moved myself in and out his mouth. He started to gag.

After a few minutes, I quicken my pace.

I came, and didn't take myself out of his mouth.

"Russ, you up." I told him. He unzips and Ken gave him a blow job too. I wasn't too far behind Russ and watch Ken's head bob into Russ' shorts.

When Brent was done with Shawn, I went up to him. "I guess that ass whipping outside the movies wasn't good enough." I shook my head. "Now you have to suck my dick." I almost laughed.

He's sucking me off. I tried not to think of it but he was good. I came hard. After I was done I took myself out his mouth and put raider back in my boxers then zip up.

Jade watched on in silence, she mostly kept her eyes on Ken. After they gave Brent, Russ and I blow jobs, it was time for them to give each other blow jobs. Ken gave Shawn a blow job first.

Shawn came, I made sure none of it was wasted. Then after that, Shawn gave his blow job to Ken.

"You ok?" I asked as Jade looked on.

"Yeah…" she breathes.

I've been keeping an eye on her, so far she hasn't ask for us to stop.

"Patrick, Steve you're up. They gave Patrick and Steve blow jobs. Then bent them over and screwed them. Ken groaned while he was bent over. Patrick wasn't gentle, he just spit on himself, pushed in and went from there.

Steve did the same with Shawn. Then they switched and it was Steve on Ken and Patrick on Shawn. After they were done, they started fixing their clothes.

"Almost done guys…" Brent said. Ken and Shawn screwed each other. Brittany was in their faces with the cameras.

We were done with them buy 1:30.

"If we so much as hear about you two raping someone or hurting someone again, this _will_ happen again. It'll be worse, more pain and way more guys!" I got in there faces.

"If you tell anyone what happened tonight, we will pass out recordings of you two sucking _dick_ and getting _ass fucked_!" I growl to them.

They rode in the back of the truck and we dropped them off at an intersection in LA. My car was parked at my uncle's house, Jade and I was dropped off there. Karen told us that she'll give us edited copies in a couple days.

"I hope tonight wasn't too much for yo-" Before I could finish my sentence I looked over to her.

_Shit, she's crying. _

"Jade, I…I thought you…"

"No." she said. "In the past four years, I've never had real closure. I feel like a weight has been lifted from me." she looks me in my eyes. "Thank you…" she breathed. I nod.

"You're welcome." I rarely hear Jade say thank you. I took her home, we rode in silence.

"This…doesn't change anything." She says.

"I know, I'm happy I gave you closer." I said and nodded. I watched her enter her home, which was at the basement entrance for some reason. By the time I came home, I was exhausted. I took a hot shower and cleaned raider really good. I was in bed by 3.

…

_Paul's Home_

Rob turns over on his back putting his hands behind his head. He hears something move in the corner of his room and his eyes snapped open.

"Lexi…" he breathes, even though she scared him he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hi, my parents dropped me off two hours ago." She smiles climbing in bed with him. He groans and stretches, then leaning up on him elbows.

"I'm glad you're here…" he hugs her tenderly and they lay in his bed for a while. After a morning nap they got up.

"What time is it?" he stretches again and loosens his back. His muscles flex as his body slightly expands.

_…boy this stretch feels good. _

"Almost 8…" her head rests on his chest as his breathing lifts her up and down. They've planned out the whole day. First they're going to the aquarium, then the zoo to look at the pandas. Lexi loves the gentle bears.

Rob was dressed and out of the house by 8:35. The couple was at the Aquarium of the Pacific by 9:30 and stayed until 12. They had an amazing time, and took loads of pictures. The care takers allowed them to pet some of the baby animals on display; of course they waited until a few children went first. Lexi and Rob even took a picture with Maggie, the sea otter there.

After the aquarium they pulled up to Zoo Drive where the LA Zoo and Botanical Gardens is located. They were there by almost 1. The zoo is incredible and made Lexi grateful she decided to spend the day with Rob. He can't help but watch Lexi enjoy herself, the thought of today being the last day she's there was pushed in the back of Rob's mind. Lexi look so happy there, watching the lions and lionesses. Rob took a picture of her near them. When she doesn't pose for the camera is when she's in the most beautiful shots.

They enjoyed themselves. Even though they're still a couple, tomorrow is their last day and _Monday_…they'll be single by Monday.

"Are you having fun?" Rob kisses her cheek. Lexi's glowing.

"Yes…this is the best time of my life." She breathes, she hasn't felt so comfortable out in the open like this since the rape.

"I'm so happy you're enjoying yourself. That's all I care about." It really is, her happiness is most important to him. They stayed at the zoo until 3:30. Her luggage and Rob's overnight bag are in his trunk as they were on their way to his place.

"What floor is your room on?" Lexi asks as Rob pull up to the Wilton Hotel.

"6th floor room 625." he pops the trunk and grabs their bags. She only bought an overnight bag with her since the rest of her luggage is at her home. Mr. Michaels will bring the rest of her luggage to the airport tomorrow morning. The lobby's nearly deserted save for the front desk manager and other staff.

_DING…_

The elevator opens and people pile forward dressed for a night out. They stepped aside and waited until the other hotel guess passes them.

Rob presses 6 and fifteen seconds later they were on his floor. Through the ride there, Lexi told him of how she and her family were very comfortable during their stay.

"This way..." Rob says and takes her hand. His thumb caresses over her hand as he leads her. They went right; the room wasn't too far down around the corner. The corridor continues with a large lobby area with bay windows, chairs and sofas. Rob's room was five doors left of the sitting area.

"Here…" he already have his card out and swipes it unlocking the doors.

Double doors led into a small 10x10 waiting quarter with beige, brown, gray and auburn cobble stone floors that lead to a small flight of stairs. The first thing Lexi sees is a wide hall with a bedroom on each side. A dresser with a lamp and a bouquet of daffodils in a white vase sits atop it. Both rooms have two twin beds, two mounted flat screens, dressers, windows and a bathroom. The hall opens to a large living space with polished hard wood floors. The living space is closed with five floor to ceiling, wall to wall windows and a center sliding glass that's covered by ocean sapphire and white feathery translucent curtains in an alternating pattern. Bay windows are also on both the east and west walls giving the room brilliant sun light when the sun sets. A Beth modern white leather U shaped sectional with Chaisedecorated with many color rich pillows sits about fifteen feet from the dining area. Two matching plush white chairs flanks the sofa surrounding an oak wood low table with a glass top.

A mounted 90 inch television is on the south wall 7 feet from the sofa and chairs.

In the east corner there's an off white chair with a gray circular patterned pillow next to a table with a smaller TV atop it. A floor lamp sits two feet right of it.

A white marble dining table sits in the center of the room five feet from the north windows; it accents with eight comfortable polyester white chairs with diamond pattern that appears to turn a shimmering brush gray depending on lighting. Resting on it is a bouquet of colorful flowers in a blue vase, Lexi's favorite candy and peanut butter cupcakes frosted with peanut butter sits atop it.

There's a transitional kitchen that sits between the east and south wall. It comes equipped with two pots and a pan, a coffee pot, four short glasses and four tall, three plates, three bowls, nice counters, containers, microwave, touch stove and refrigerator.

There's a cherry wood desk that sits by the window that's not far in front of the dining table on the east wall.

Thin in tables are on the south wall for the eating trays and other necessities. A gray sofa sits near a small circular table with a lamp placed on it. The room itself brought great taste and Rob instantly felt comfortable, especially with Lexi there. He walked through to the kitchen and showed her around. The hotel room is approximately 2300 square feet. The Wilton was praised for having _plenty_ of extra space in the _West Shore Times _and in tourist magazines and is listed as one of the nicest hotels to visit South California. Across the living area is a third bedroom, its lager then the other two and has a king sized bed. Lexi realizes that this is the _master_ bedroom.

_Robbie's room._

On the right of the master bedroom is a magnificent fireplace. Its four feet wide and only two feet high. It's positioned four feet off the floor. The fireplace is a DXV model with antique cooper overlaid Prairie doors.

Outside on the balcony is two round and one square table, all are glass. They are situated a few feet from the outdoor sofa set where a beige sofa shelled by brown leather seats. Potted plants are spread out along the corners and sides railings. Across the balcony are lounging chairs and tables. The balcony overlooks the Marina D' Rey and the east wing of the Wilton Hotel.

When Rob first came and toured the room, he thought that missing out on $40,000 was worth the room that is now his. He was angry at first, due to his lost; the opulence of the room quickly squashed his dark thoughts.

_Rob POV_

"Wow…" Lexi says as I placed our things down. The bed is king sized, I bought new black sheets for the bed and bought extra pillows. A 60 inch flat screen is on the wall facing the bed. On the right of the bed is the dresser. In the corner is the chest, it's near the closet which is really spacious. On the left side of the bed on the far wall is the sofa.

It's a nice brown leather sofa. The bathroom is on the left of the closet about five feet from the door. They aren't any windows, Fi wanted to buy curtains but settled with flowers and vases.

Unc and Fi came two days ago, we went out and bought things for the room. They came and decorated yesterday morning, before we went to the fields.

_As if the room didn't already came with nice things._

The room itself is a nice deep fawn color that brings out the russet objects around the room. It's upscale and Unc says I can sleep here a few nights out of the week. Tonight will be my first night sleeping.

"You like it?" I ask and kiss her neck. She nods and I gave her an impromptu tour.

"This is really beautiful Robbie." She breathes and falls on my bed.

"Thanks love." I said and sit next to her.

"Where to now?" she asks.

"The mall is next, I want to take you out on a shopping spree." I breathed and kissed her again.

"You don't have to do that." She's always putting others before herself.

"I want to...I want to send you to Florida with as much reminders of me as possible." We kiss passionately and get up before things got hot and heavy.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I personally believe all rapists should receive that type of punishment._

_As you read, doing things out of revenge does not always heal us. Maybe for Jade, Rob…not so much. And also, if you can't figure out how the hotel suite looks, just watch Swindle, it's that hotel suite I described, with a few extras, that's Rob's new place._

_Your thoughts please…_


	48. Chapter 46: Shift

**Chapter 46: Shift**

We arrived at the Northridge Mall at 4:45. We bought clothes, shoes, took some professional pictures and shopped. By the time we were in the parking lot dusk started to set in.

"Let's go to that spot on the beach, where we…spent the night, then slept together." She smiles. We arrived there and the sun was absolutely amazing. The sky surrounding the sun is orange. It's like a yellow burst that fades in orange blaze. I can't help but stare as we take pictures here. She looks absolutely gorgeous in this light. I took pictures of her in front the sun and with the sunset shining in her face. We sat here until it was gone, she sat between my legs and lay her head on my shoulder.

"This is the nicest day of my life…" she breathes. She can't see me but I'm smiling.

"I'm so happy that I can give you a day like this." We kissed and I look at the time. "We're going to miss dinner." I kissed her neck.

"Where we going?" she asks taking my hand.

"Milan Giardino…I want to take you where everything started, where _we_ started." I smiled. We drove back to the Wilton and got in the shower. She dressed in a dark plum dress that hugged her body. She curled her hair and put on pink lip balm.

I dressed in a dark navy blue suit, new dress shoes, a nice white dress shirt and new cologne. I even have my hair combed back with it out of my face.

We got to the restaurant and the greeter accepts our reservation. We are seated near the same area as last time.

"This is so beautiful…" she says. I gaze at her leaning on her elbows on the table.

"I'm going to miss you so much." she says softly.

"I know baby, I'm gonna miss you too." I reach over and caress her hand. Our menus were given to us and I let her order whatever she like. We order _a lot._

At the end, we shared a chocolate banana spit. She ordered extra cherries. It was sweet. We listened to live music and capped off the night by enjoying a little wine and strawberries. At the end of the night we arrived at my room after midnight.

The ride home was quiet and peaceful.

"I want this night to last forever…" I sighed sitting on my bed.

"…me too." She sat next to me and takes my hand. "The hardest part is leaving you behind…why aren't you mad at me?" she sighs. How could I ever be angry with her, that isn't possible.

"The only thing that matters to me the most…is that you're safe, and happy. If that means letting you go…then ok." I breathe. "I love you so much, but if being in California makes you miserable, I'd rather have you happy away from here then." After I thought about it, it's best I don't tell her about what we did to Ken. Even though he raped her, I…forced_ him_ to do something he didn't want to do. In a way, I'm no better than he is.

I would never forgive myself if she thinks of me that way before going leaving.

As I gaze at her I couldn't help the tears.

"You are the most amazing man I've ever met…Robbie, I'm in love with you..." she breathed as she softly cried. Over the past few weeks I realized that too.

"I'm in love with you too…so much." I whispered, we both leaned in and kissed.

I stood up and caress her face, it took just a few seconds for me to unbutton my jacket. Her gray eyes have me in a dream like state. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She stands and unbuttons my shirt.

"Are you sure about this? If you're not ready, I don't want you to–."

"I want to…I want to be with you tonight." She breathes. I nod and press my forehead against hers as she pulls my shirt from my pants. She pushes my shirt off my shoulders then turns around and combs her hair over her shoulder. I unzip her and let her dress fall to the floor around our feet.

I kiss her shoulders and unhook her bra and pull her panties down.

She turns to me and we kiss. I pull the blanket and sheets back for her and she gets in.

My hand goes to my belt and I unbuckle it pulling my black boxers and pants off.

After what seems like forever I join her in bed. I caressed her body and kiss every inch of her. We made slow sweet love off and on the whole night. After each session we rest and one thing leads to another and we made love.

I counted five times we made love. Every session was slow, amazing and emotional. We slept in each other arms.

…

_April 14, 2012_

_Sunday…_

Her alarm woke us up. I groaned taking a deep breath shutting it off. It's six now, gently I kiss her awake.

"Hmmm…" she softly moan turning on her back. "Hi…"

"Hi beautiful…" she leans up and kisses me. After our kiss we ended up making love.

I dreaded getting up, but I know I have to. I ran water in the bathtub and sprinkle it with rose pedals.

"It's beautiful…" she breathes taking her robe off and slipping into the bath. I get in behind her.

She sits against my chest and I kiss her head. "I...will miss this so much." I said and kiss her shoulders.

"I know, I'll miss this too…"

I washed her body, every inch. After I was done she washes mine. It was miserable to get dressed. Something in the back of my head tells me she's never going to see this room again.

"Robbie…" I was deep in thought when I heard her.

"Yeah…" she comes over and caresses my face.

"You're crying." she breathes.

"Because this is the saddest day in my life…but I gotta let you go."

"Don't be sad, just think about it as me going away for a little while. Only a few years and if we're not with other people when I come back…then it'll be as if I never left." She says softly and run her hands through my hair.

"Promise…?" she nods to me.

"Yes…I promise."

"I look forward to that day…" I lean down and kiss her. I don't think there's anyone on this earth that I'll love like I love her. I helped her pack and drove over to Angela's. We ordered something from the breakfast menu and ate it there. I pulled up at the air field around 7:50. Mr. and Mrs. Michaels is already here.

"Baby…" her mom said coming in for a hug. Her dad hugged her next. "The pilot is ready." Her mom says caressing her face. Mr. Michaels brought her luggage on board the plane.

"Ok, Robbie…" I hug her and walk her to the steps.

"I love you…don't ever forget that you're my first love." I press my forehead against hers.

"You're my first love too." We kiss again.

"Make sure you wear sunscreen, the Florida sun will burn you faster than it'll burn you here." I can't believe I found time to joke to her.

She choked out a laugh and I couldn't resist hugging her once more.

"Here…" she gives me her wrist tie.

"You said your grandmother had this made for you from Spain…" this means so much to her.

"…and now I'm giving it to the man I love, to remember me by." I take it and she ties it around my left wrist. It's a braided dark brown leather wrist tie and she just gave it to me.

"I love you, Robbie. I love you." She says and let's go of my hand. I can't help but watch her climb the steps.

"Wait…" she whips around and I run up to hug her. We kiss and I caress her cheek.

I stood back and pull off my shirt. It's her favorite one, black silver and white designer tee.

"You always did love this shirt. I want you to have it. It has my scent on it, keep it close when you miss me." I say softly.

"Robbie, you love this shirt…" She breathes with tears in her eyes.

"…and you love this wrist tie, I want you to keep it. Hold on to it for me until we see each other again." she nods and we kiss _one last time_.

She brings it to her nose, "Thank you." She smiles through tears.

"You're always welcome…" we hugged for over a minute.

"Ms. Michaels…" the pilot says quietly.

"Later…"

"Later."

I had to move back to the safe zone as the pilot closed the door. Lexi sits down and waves to me through the window. I wave back and kiss her goodbye.

The plane starts its engine and slowly turns around. As we make eye contact, I nod slowly to reassure her that I'll be okay.

The G-550 on the tail is the last thing I see before it runs down the tarmac. In seconds it's in the air. I stayed until I didn't see the plane anymore.

"You ok nephew…" I whipped around and saw Unc and Fi.

"Yeah…I guess." I'm sniveling softly with unfallen tears.

Fi comes up and hugs me, Unc too.

"She's gonna come back, she just needs some time…" Fi says and I nod. They were kind enough to give me all the time I need and wait with me. I waited until 9:30 half hoping she'd come back but knew in my heart that she's not. I returned to the hotel room with Unc and Fi, they stayed awhile to make sure I'm ok.

I thanked them for that and I stayed in all day.

_April 20, 2012_

_Saturday_

_ZOOOM!_

As the winning race car completes its final victory lap, Beck smiles as the show is over. Today is his 17th birthday and his parents surprised him with breakfast in bed and presents with the family. His friends treated him to a drag race that was in town for a week.

"Beck that was awesome!" Sinjin says after he sips the last of his soda. Beck smiles and nods, he's happy the young man came with them.

"Thanks man." His response is kind, Sinjin smiles and enjoys every second of Beck's birthday. Sinjin has helped Beck and the guys out with technical things for plays, tech theater and Beck wanted to reach out. It also helps that Singin helps fill in the void Robbie left behind.

"Well, how'd the birthday boy like his cars and such?" André joked with him as he reached over and tickles Beck's chin. Beck swats his hand away as the gang laughs while leaving the building.

"Guys, seriously…this was awesome. Thanks." He says and hug his friends. As the youngsters depart, Jade follows Beck home. Once they were in the Silver Streak Jade sits on his bed.

"So…tonight was great." Beck starts the conversation.

"Yeah, there's nothing more fun than cars racing…to no end." Jade trails off with a smirk.

"I'm happy everyone was together and had fun." He says and pushes a piece of lock from her face. Something about her body language captured his attention. Usually Jade would fold her arms and pretend not to sulk when they are not doing something Jade enjoys. Watching the drag races is something she doesn't enjoy very often.

But tonight, Beck was quietly shocked that the expression on Jade was not pretend.

_She's actually enjoying herself…_

He thought to himself earlier that night. He saw no traces of pretend on her features. When the music came on, she actually got up and danced with her friends. She cheered when the cars would throttle their engine when they passed their seats. Unbeknownst to Jade, Beck had his eyes on her the entire outing.

The difference in her was evident as the night went on. If he only knew the pain that was lifted from her shoulders. Beck was going to confront her about skipping out on him last Friday on the 12th, with no reason at all. He has no idea of knowing what happened. The closure she finally have brings her a new freedom of things. Sure, Jade is the same old Jade but without the shadows of the past haunting her anymore.

Jade's giggle brings him from his thoughts.

"And you say _I_ have a wandering mind." She says. "So, what did your parents get you?" she asks.

"Oh, they got me some things…that's back in the house." He says and smiles. Jade didn't respond with words but with a kiss. The kiss was passionate and for once she kissed him without it being an obligation. The kiss was so soft that Beck barely noticed when she stopped it. As their eyes align together, they spoke in silence as Jade goes in to capture another kiss.

The kiss was different then all the other kisses they shared. All the other kisses they shared was sullied by Jade's past, now that she received her closure through the help of an unlikely person, the kiss seems…

_Pure…_

She felt it and so did he. For two years, every touch she made was out of neglect, wanting and desiring the love she felt she was robbed of. Beck is the only person she felt loved by. She barely see her parents and family, with the exception of her brother, Beck is the only constant in her life.

And now she wants to embrace the love he gives her. Slowly clothes came off and they became one. Beck notices a difference as he's atop her. The moans she breathes are soft and intoxicating. Her hands caress everywhere between his face, chest and back.

Once they were done Jade had not the strength to leave. They stay close the entire night.

The next morning when they awoke, Jade was uncharacteristically shy.

"What?" he asks softly.

"Nothing, it's just…can I tell you something?" she asks. Beck readily nods.

"It feels like, this was meant to be my first time." She confides.

"Really. Last night really felt that way?" he smile in astonishment.

"Yes…" she says and kisses him goodbye for the day, leaving him to his own thoughts.

* * *

_May 3, 2012_

_David Vega POV_

"Alright listen up! We've found where the drugs are being shipped in the U.S. The Mexican cartel has been sending large shipments of cocaine to Oceanside, California. In the last week, we've learned that the shipment has been received by a restaurant. It's an upscale place and manages to expertly hide the shipment in plain sight." The lead detective says as papers are passed around with info from the restaurant.

"The target and possible receiver is Michael Ablemarch. He's a tricky one. His father has friends in high places which allow him to slip through the cracks. We have to be very careful, we can't be obvious and need to take this investigation slow so he won't see us coming."

Ablemarch looks like a slippery one. His father is a former Navy Seal who settled in Florida. Sam Axe has close contact with two CIA operatives who pull a lot of weight high in the food chain.

"Will we do surveillance?" Gary asks.

"No, Tao's contact is our eyes and ears. Ablemarch's team is good in recognizing take downs, so we will just keep using Tao's contact for now. He's been instructed not to take pictures or get noticed. He'll eat at the restaurant daily to keep a close eye on Ablemarch."

We talked about him more, turns out he has been receiving drug shipments for about two years, most likely has off shore accounts, accounts we can't touch.

_May 5, 2012_

_Trina POV_

This chair feels great. I had to stop for a few minutes every couple hours this past week. In three weeks I'll be six months pregnant. I can't wait to have him and hold him in my arms. I still haven't bought too much for him, just a couple onesies, a baby blue blanket and a pacifier. Michael says we can start to buy things when I'm seven months.

I thought about telling Cat, but she has a big mouth, no offense to her. I sent my mom $10,000 a day ago. Michael had it placed in my parent's mail box at last night. Right now, I have only $77,000 and change in my safe. I'm thinking about buying a car. Something safe and is comfortable for Nic–.

_SLAM!_

I screamed at the sound of my door slamming.

"Michael!" I yelled.

Ohhh…he's angry. _Very _angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scar you." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Michael, it…it's ok. You almost made me jump out of my skin. What is it?" I get out of bed and sit next to him.

"Trina…I love you, I love you so much. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you…or Nicky." I caress his face.

"I know, we love you too." I put his hand on the spot where Nicky always kicks, and he did. Michael got on his knees and put his ear to my stomach. I chuckle and stroke his hair.

"I want so much for you little man, so much…" he breathes and kiss Nick's favorite spot.

"Tell me what's wrong…" I asked quietly. He looks up to me. I can just tell he doesn't have good news.

"Trina, I want to give you everything. Everything you need and want. I want Nicky to be my son, _our son_." His eyes well, so does mine. "I want you to listen and think carefully. I need you to know that I love you, I don't want to live my life without you." I nod and continue to stroke his hair. "The police have been quietly investigating me and the cartel." I choked out a sob.

"Trina, my father is a former Navy Seal, he can help me get away from this. He's very powerful." I nod as he sits by me and press his head against mine. "I know Nicky didn't have a good conception, but I want to be there for him for the rest of my life. I want to be his father and with your permission I want to adopt him." I cried and hugged him. "I want him to grow up with a fresh start, a good child hood so nothing taints him." He breathes.

"I want that too…" I sigh.

"This part of Oceanside isn't a good place to raise a child, neither are some places in LA. I talked to my dad and told him I have a family. He wants to help us and get us out." he says.

"Where will we go?"

"We're going to go to Florida at the end of the month, I want you to get your diploma first. After that, we'll go to Florida. My dad has connections and he can get us on a black plane."

"A black plane?"

_Black?_

"Yes, it will fly us anywhere uncharted so no one can trace us."

"Are you sure about this? Will we be alright?" I asked. I love him, I do and I don't want to lose him.

"We can leave the country for only a few years and come back. Nicky will be born by then and we'll probably be married with a bigger family." He said. I hugged him.

"I'll go anywhere you go, I just want to be a family with you." I cupped his face in my hands. "I love you…" we kissed.

"It's settled then…you'll come with me and we can be a family together." He said, I kissed his chin and nodded. Out of every bad thing that happened to me…he's been there. I don't feel safe without him, he's supported me and I love him. I'm not going to give up on him now.

"Yes…"

* * *

_May 10, 2012_

"Did you _not_ just see how she was looking at you?!" Jade seethes to Beck.

"Jade, she was just looking. You know I don't care about that." He says. They have just came from seeing Jade's favorite movie.

_The Scissoring: Bloodlines_

It just came out last Friday and Beck surprised her with a movie date for her birthday. They enjoyed themselves but the looks Beck receives from a fellow schoolmate cause Jade to react.

_They were put out the movies._

"If you didn't care about it then _why_ not tell her to look somewhere else?!" it took all Jade's strength not to pull her own hair out in anger.

"Because she means nothing!"

"Ever since _Meredith_, you've been getting hit on by more girls, and now, my birthday is ruined because that _bitch_ could keep her eyes off you!"

"How many times I have to tell you, I don't care her!" he yells.

As the argument goes on the heat between the two pushes them apart. Jade's new found closure gave her the new breath she needed, but that didn't stop girls from getting on Jade's nerves. Old feelings mix themselves into their relationship. Her spite proves too strong for her as she storms away from Beck. As he calls for her she takes her leave and speeds away. Leaving him wishing things were different.

_ May 16, 2012_

_Trina POV_

Michael told me everything about his father. Mr. Axe is a busy man in Florida. Michael mentioned how he helps people with his friends, Fiona, Jesse and Michael." He mentioned how his dad named him after his friend, Michael Weston.

We've been planning ever since he told me everything. I received my diploma early since I passed my exit exams. They faxed it to me two days ago. Michael and I will leave on the 25th from LAX. Since the 5th he's been sleeping here and we both resigned from the restaurant on the 10th. Everyone wished us well and we took pictures with everyone. Michael and I didn't tell them we were leaving the country.

We decided that when we go to Miami, we're only going to bring one suit case to put a couple sets of clean clothes in, toiletries and necessities for the flight. He's left his house and had all the electricity cut off, sheets were placed on the furniture, everything taken out of the cabinets and the refrigerator.

He has his things here with me now. I transferred all my money to an account his dad made for him on a Master Card. With what he had in the bank and my $77,000 we have a total of $980,000.

"Where are we going to go?" I'm making him breakfast. He likes his eggs, bacon and biscuits in the mornings. I don't know how to make biscuits from scratch yet but I'll learn.

"Monaco…it has no extradition treaty with the U. S. We'll be safe and be able to raise Nicky in peace. Then we'll come back to the U. S. in a few years" he says then stretches.

"Put on some boxers please?" I asked as I give him his plate and sit next to him.

"My my my, you didn't say anything about putting my clothes on last night…" I giggle, he leans in and we kiss.

"That's because last night I wasn't interested in your clothes." I sigh. After we had breakfast we stayed in our room and went over everything in planning. He bought the tickets in his dad's name yesterday.

I don't know how I should feel about leaving the country, especially without saying goodbye. Maybe I should send a letter to someone, my Aunt Rosa, Cat maybe? She's the only one who knows what I went through. I know she hasn't told anyone. There would definitely be an Amber alert listed for me if she had.

_Yeah, I think I'll do that… _

* * *

**A/N: **_Rob sees that what he did to Ken and Shawn was wrong, his anger got into the way of reasoning. But what can you do when the law fails. _

_Trina has her diploma and is moving forward with her new family all the while David gets closer slow but surely. _

_Looks like the closure Jade has doesn't stop the girls from undressing Beck with their eyes. They reconnected during his birthday but may have done more damage on hers. _


	49. Chapter 47: Boiling Point

**Chapter 47:** **Boiling Point**

_May 17, 2012_

After losing Lexi, Rob delves himself in school in the mornings, training in the afternoon and drinking his sorrows away with Brent and Russ in the evenings.

They are well known around school now. Their peers see the trio just as high ranking as the popular kids. They've been invited to a few parties, crashed others and sometimes did reckless activities with their other classmates.

With Lexi's absence Rob has lost his way and it makes him feel abandoned all over again. Lexi –besides Rob's uncle, Fi and friends– was the only person to give him a chance. To Rob, losing her is like losing the security she brought with her.

He feels alone, drinks and trains to drown out his pain.

Lexi kept Rob from closing himself out from the world.

Now that he's without her, he's on the loose, ultimately he's become a _typical teenage boy_.

In order to protect his heart Rob locks the sweet caring boy he _used_ to be even deeper in his heart. Now all that remains is a shadow of his old self.

_Robbie_ was skinny, sweet, kind and easily intimidated.

_Rob_, on the other hand, is a tall, tanned and a handsome young man who's not always sweet, cocky and likes to intimidate people, especially people who verbally abused him.

Even in the cage, his pain shows when he fights his opponents. He's known to have iron fists, hence his stage name _'Iron Man'._

His sheer ferocity in the octagon leaves his opponents broken and battered. After he lost the big fight and missing out on $40,000 Rob rededicates himself to the art of fighting.

He began to study body languages and reading people. He can perceive his opponents movements and end their chance at any winnings.

He doesn't talk to his parents anymore; he sees his former friends at Karaoke Dokie from time to time and doesn't even acknowledge their presence. Even though Rob and Lexi broke up, he still loves her. Though his love is deep for her, that hasn't stopped him from being with other girls. Only three girls fell for his charms, two goes to Northridge High and the third's from Sherwood High. Even Haley Ferguson caught his eye. They arranged a triple date at Karaoke Dokie for tonight. Haley, Marci and Tara reserved a table near the stage for them.

"Ladies…" Brent calls as the girls gets up to hug the guys.

"Hi Rob." Haley breathes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey," she feels his arms and quickly sits him by her. As the others sit down they receive their menus. After a couple hours of hanging out Rob feels Haley caress him under the table.

He places his hand on hers so she could feel his hardening member.

"What you know about this?" he asks slyly as his nose caresses her neck.

"I know I got a taste last time but I want to see what everyone is talking about." She says seductively. They talked lowly and secretly touch each other. When everyone gets ready the guys paid the check and they all left together. Marci went with Russ while Brent drove Tara to the fields in his car.

Rob was the last to arrive at the fields. He parked alongside of Brent's car. Haley climbs into the backseat as Rob followed.

"Don't mess my seats up." He smiles as he kisses her and touches her breasts. She pushed Rob back and unzips his pants. Haley performs oral sex on him for a few minutes while he touches her. After she's done Rob pulls her panties off and slips on a condom. Haley lies on the backseat and opens herself to him. Rob gets on top of her and slowly penetrates.

She sucks in her breath and holds him tight as he slowly slides all the way inside her.

"Oh my God…" she breathes as they have slow sex. She's only been with 4 guys with Rob being the fifth. She hasn't felt any of them thrust so deeply. She moans and yelps tightening her legs around him as he kisses her.

Before long she climaxes, her moans are loud as Rob finishes behind her.

A few moments of rest was all Rob needed to regain his breath. He swiftly turns her around and he enters her rear end.

Though he's not as gentle as before, Haley decides to keep quiet and take it. After a while she begins to feel the pleasure from it. Rob came once more and pulls himself out of her.

"Wow girl…" that's all he could say. He slowly catches his breath and pulls off the condom and its contents.

"You were amazing…" Haley breathes to him. "No wonder Cat screwed you…you're great in bed." She smiles.

"I didn't get Cat pregnant, I can't believe people still believe her…" he sighs the last part.

Haley snorted, "Just take a test already." She slides back on her underwear and fix her make up.

"What do you mean?" Rob asks.

"Have someone test the baby's DNA against yours…" he sat there dumb founded. After all these months, it finally hits him.

"A DNA test…" Rob feels stupid for not thinking of it sooner. After everyone was done he drove Haley home. When he gets back to his home he asks Paul how to go about doing something like that.

Paul simply said: _"Petition the courts to get a DNA test."_ They made some calls and due to Mr. Valentine's connections received a private meeting with his attorney.

Rob received his court appointment and picked out a nice black suit, and shined his new shoes.

* * *

_May 24, 2012_

_LA County Courthouse _

"Here it is sir." As female guard says as she ushers Rob in a small room. He tries his best to hide his annoyance when he sees that he's the last one there. His mother Joyce, Cat and her lawyer are already there waiting on him.

"Good morning Robert." Ronald Oswald greet as he motions for Rob to take a seat across from Joyce, Cat and himself.

He takes his seat and sits back while he nearly eyeballs the layer. "Good morning sir." Rob says. His voice is strong and has deepened since the fallout. Joyce takes in her son as she studies his features. Rob's wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt. Around his neck is a blue and silver Italian made designer tie that compliments his dark suit. He wears newly purchased dress shoes that he shined last night. Paul offered to come with Rob today but Rob refused and stated that he needed to do this _like a man._

Ronald Oswald scribbles down on his note pad while he asks his first question.

"Robert? Can I call you Robert?" he asks as he finishes writing.

"Yeah." Rob says.

"My client received a subpoena in the mail for a court ordered paternity test, is that correct?" Oswald starts. Rob nod slowly once and answers,

"Yes sir." He replies. Oswald, already being told of Rob's situation from his client Calvin Valentine, wants the young man to come clean about being the baby's father.

"May I ask why you need to test the baby's DNA aginst yours?" he asks Rob and puts his pen down. Rob snorts and sits back in his seat.

"So I can prove that some dude got Cat pregnant." Rob's attitude can clearly be detected in his voice.

"Robert, my client confidently affirms that you are her child's father. Why would you think otherwise?" Oswald asks.

"Excuse me?!" Rob says, clearly insulted by this he leans up in his seat and answers' Oswald. "I don't see how I can get someone pregnant while being still a virgin." Rob shot at him.

"Trust me Robert, its best you come clean now before you embarrass yourself further." Immediately Rob grew angry.

"Listen old man, that baby isn't mine ok! I never touched Cat. _Right?_!" he boomed the last part to Cat whose head remind bowed but jumped when he yelled.

"Listen Robert, I don't appreciate you being hostile to my client." Oswald says in a pitched tone. Both Cat and Joyce sit back as the two males went on.

"Trust me, _this_ is not being hostile. I just came here to prove that I'm not some kid's father!"

"I know what you've come here for and due to the gestational stage of my client's pregnancy a test requiring the child's DNA cannot take place." Oswald says and writes on his note pad. This upsets Rob, he scoffs at Oswald answer.

"I don't care." Rob simply puts.

"Excuse me young man?" Oswald seethes to him.

"I don't care, I want my test."

"Robbie…" Joyce softly says.

"No! I'm not _here_ to speak to you." He seethes as old wounds open.

"Robert, at this gestational period the fetus can feel pain and the test you're asking for will certainly, to an extent, harm both the mother and child." Oswald explains. This is not what Rob wants to hear.

"Look, the baby isn't even mine, I don't care about it _or_ the mother." he sneers. Cat bursts into tears as she's consoled by Jackie. The ordeal with her stepfather is stressing enough, seeing that Rob's hatred for her is real stresses her more so.

"Look at what you're doing Robert. You made her cry." His mother chides. Rob sucks his teeth folding his arms and sits back.

"I just want the test." Rob stresses.

"Robert I will not allow this test to take place, no judge will grant this for you." Oswald states as his patience and resolve wears thin.

"I think I have a right to get tested. I refuse to pay a cent for a child that's not mine." he further states.

"Boy, have you no shame?!" Oswald barks

"Look! I want a test and she's refusing to give me one. If anything, _that_ means she has something to hide!"

"My client has nothing to hide. She's well within her right to refuse to have someone stick a large needle in her belly and in the child." Oswald says in a heated tone.

"I couldn't care less about Cat _or_ her baby. I just want to be cleared." Rob stresses.

"Well Robert, if you thought about safe sex you wouldn't be in this room."

"How many times do I have to tell you, at the time Cat got pregnant, _I was a virgin._" He says. Jackie's now just catching on what her son just said.

"What do you mean _was a virgin?_" she asks him. Rob scoffs at her and answers.

"Like I said…I was a virgin when Cat got pregnant."

"…and now?"

"I'm not, I get laid whenever I want." He almost boasts. Jackie places her hand over her heart in shock.

"What exactly do you mean _you get laid whenever you want?_" Oswald asks.

"Well…" Rob begins, "I take girls out on dates," Oswald nods, "and we have a good time." Oswald's brows arch. "…then I sleep with them." his response caught Oswald by surprise.

"Boy you keep that up and you'll have a second on the way, if it isn't already." Oswald shot.

"I don't have kids, especially by Cat. I haven't even seen her naked before. So how could _I_ be the father of her kid?" Rob says.

"I don't think my client would _lie_!" Cat tenses as her lawyer and Rob continue their argument. She knows that if she breathes a word of this, Wayne will hurt her and her unborn baby.

"Apparently you don't know your client that well. You forgot she goes to a performance arts school, I doubt there's an act she _can't _pull off." Rob says and snaps his eyes to Cat, she averts her eyes as shame fills her core.

"I guess befriending you was an act too right, because I can't see how she would make someone as obnoxious as _you_ her friend."

"Yeah…that's what I've been saying, they _all_ pretended to be my friend." Rob sums up.

"No we weren't!" Cat cries to him. Rob just sucks his teeth and sits back. He doesn't respond to her, just avoids eye contact with her.

"Cat and her baby are not my problem, I don't care about her or her kid." His anger from Lexi's departure leaks into his voice.

"Robert, I am ashamed of you. How could you sit there and tell Cat how you don't care about your child with her. You are careless and are acting like a dead beat father. I honestly am ashamed that you're my son." Joyce says in the quietness of the room. As mother and son stare each other in the eye Rob breaks contact and speak.

"_You_, ashamed of me? Really? After what you and my father did to me, you don't have the _right_ to speak to me. I'm not the little weak embarrassment of a son you can talk down to anymore." Against his will, Rob's eyes grow moist with tears as they well. "I knew how I looked and in the back of my mind I _knew _no matter _what_ I did, I always embarrassed you and dad." Rob plasters a small smile on his face then his mother watches as it slips off.

"I had a puppet everywhere I went, I needed Rex to speak for me when I didn't have the courage to do it myself. So, _of course_ you'd be embarrassed by me. _Of course_ my _so called_ friends would just tolerate me for a couple years." He says sarcastically as he makes eye contact with Cat. Joyce watches in shock as she hangs on his every word. She never knew her son could sense that she would feel that way about him.

"You never did anything with me, always made excuses to get out of going to my school plays or anything at all." Inside his breath quivers from the heartache. "Sending me to my uncle's was the best thing you could have _ever_ done for me." he blinks away the tears before they fall. "I'm better off without you _or_ my father. All you two did was beat me down with your disappointment and frustration my _entire_ fucking life." He says as the sorrow is slowly replaced by anger. "It took my uncle just a couple weeks to undo all the layers of regret I got from both of you. My family and friends betrayal was the stepping stone I needed to see what I was actually capable of. I don't need any of you, and as for my father…my uncle and my trainer is teaching me how to be a man. It should be my father who teaches me but he lets some girl ruin what little relationship I had with him and what little chance I had from him to teach me how to me a man." He says and huff out a breath.

After a quick breather Oswald decides to steer the conversation.

"Robert, can you tell me about yourself?" he asks hoping to lessen the tension. Rob swivels his chair in Oswald's direction and answers.

Rob, as his confidence and bravado returns, took a deep breath and says, "I like to hang out with my _true_ friends, we train in MMA together, I like girls, parties, doing stuff with the guys…dude stuff." he finishes as his mind scrambles for more words.

"What do you mean, amateur MMA fighter? Do you actually fight other boys?" Joyce quietly asks. Rob silently nods to her.

"Why?"

"_Why_?" he repeats. "Why? Because I had to learn how to fight. Because of _Cat_, her Prome date Tug _beat my ass_ whenever he felt like it." Joyce gasped in shock.

"You were bullied…?"

"_Yes_ I was bullied, I got called names like _rapist, dead beat dad, dog, coward, bastard…_and those where just the nice things."

"Ok, lets talk about your friends." Oswald says changing the subject again.

"I mainly hang out with two guys. They knew my story and never once called me names or judged me. They stuck by me and still are. Brent and Russ are true, unlike the others who turned their backs on me. Everyone, my friends, family…all turned against me because of what _she _said I did." He concludes. Cat once again sobs; this anger Oswald but to keep the peace he yet again changes the subject and this time focus more on Rob's attitude towards his peers.

"Robert, even though you want out of this responsibility, there is a possibility that you may not be allowed to see the child due to reports of violence towards your peers." Oswald could see that he'd captured Rob's attention with this new piece of information.

"Violent reports?" he asks.

"Yes, according to my client's uncle in New York, he's been keeping tabs on you and received a report stating that you violently attacked three boys from your school at a movie theater." Rob suddenly remembers and sits back in astonishment.

"Valentine's been watching me, really? Those douche bags earned it." Rob huffs out.

"And what gave you the right to beat them?" Oswald asks eager to hear Rob's answer.

"Look, I was taking my girlfriend out to the movies and three guys, Tug and his friends called themselves _ambushing_ me because of a fight Tug and I had before that." Rob explains.

"Well Robert, my report says in detail how you broke _Tug's _arm and bruised his ribs. You dislocated the knee of a second young man and broke the nose of another young man." Oswald sits back folding his hands on his belly waiting for a decent response from Rob.

"What do you want me to say? Tug grabbed me by my collar and had his friend's jump me, _and_ this was all in front of my girlfriend." Cat's ears perk up at the mention of Rob's girlfriend. "What was I supposed to do, let him just grab me any kind of way." Oswald doesn't give a response, so Rob continues.

"So yeah, I beat the crap out of them. I'm a man, I won't let anyone treat me badly or talk down to me. Just like I won't allow Cat to drag me through the mud." He turns his attention to her. "I trusted you, I thought you were my friend and when you let some asshole talk you into getting on your back you blame _his_ kid on me." he seethes. Cat couldn't hold it in any longer and bursts out in tears. Oswald grows upset and allows his irritation to boil over. Joyce only shakes her head in pity. The worst part is that Wayne really did trick her, she knows this and it eats her up. There isn't a name she haven't called herself for believing him.

"Boy, you are a low down dead beat father and should be slapped with some sense!" Insulted by this Rob stands.

"What are you going to do old man, are _you_ going to slap some sense into me?" he sneers.

"Watch it, I just might."

"Okay, Mr. Oswald, Rob you're scaring Cat. Please sit down." Joyce cautions. Her words go unheard as the tension between the men violently increases by the second.

"You can't take someone like me, I'll put you old ass in the hospital." Rob says, his anger from resent events churns in his chest.

"You little bastard, how dare you speak to me like that." By the time Oswald finished his sentence he stands before Rob straight shouldered with his chest out.

"You don't scare me, those days or over." Rob bravely close the space between them, they are face to face.

"Rob…Mr. Oswald, maybe we should take a break." Joyce watchfulness of her son proves important. Before she sent him to live with her brother, Rob was a meek intimidated boy. Now as she watches him he's a shadow of his old self. His stature is straight, his build increased and she can see a big difference in his behavior and attitude.

Rob further his taunt with Oswald, "I knew it, men like you aren't fit to fight men like me." he chuckles. "You need a _woman_ to get you out of a tough situation." He mocks and smiles.

Oswald, who has had enough of Rob and his mouth, decides without thought to show Rob how easy he can be knocked down. Oswald struck Rob with a closed fist to the jaw. Joyce shoots up with Cat. She was about to chide Oswald for hitting her son but Rob, unbeknownst to Oswald blew his lid.

Before Joyce even got a word out Rob delivered a swift front kick. Oswald doubled over clutching his stomach. Rob then deals him with a hard uppercut. Oswald grabs his mouth in pain and stumbles back. Joyce pulls the scared Cat out of the way into a corner where the girl cries in Joyce's arms.

Oswald darts toward Rob and violently pushes him against the nearest wall. Rob gets him in a head lock and push space between them. Rob blocks Oswald's strikes with his fore arm and catches an opening; he punches Oswald in the face busting his lip.

"You should have stayed in your seat!" Rob shouts as Oswald sees he's bleeding.

He growls and rushes Rob, the men now has engage in a series of punches. Rob takes big hits but wears Oswald down. He dole out rib shots, kidney shots and struck his thighs a few times with swift kicks. The aging attorney shows his strength by refusing to allow Rob to win. He sustains his painful blows and keeps going. He and Rob face off again and serve each other more licks until Rob takes advantage and delivers three quick strikes and a knife hand strike to the neck. As Oswald recovers Rob locks his left leg, lifts him off the ground a feet or two and slams him on the floor.

He stands over Oswald catching his breath, "What…? You think you can come here and push me over." Rob huffs and kicks Oswald in the side. _"I am not weak!"_ Rob says as he completes a ground and pound maneuver and carry out a series of jab after jab, from body shots to face shots. The women screaming hasn't yet broke through the barrier of the fight. While Oswald takes hit after hit in a corner Rob finishes with his favorite submission.

_Kimura… _

As he puts Oswald in a Kimura, guards who were coming up from the hallway heard the shouts and the fight. They rushed in and one of them grabs Rob in a chokehold. On instinct Rob elbows the guard in the ribs, then flips him over onto Oswald. Once Rob sees the guard's white shirt he immediately snaps back to reality. Another guard rushes Rob and on instinct Rob takes him out. Others storm in the room and Rob holds up his hands, after everything settled down, the cops involved carted Rob and Oswald out the room and into the chambers of a judge that Oswald and Calvin Valentine has history with. She orders Rob and Oswald there to sort things out.

After receiving the reported accounts from Joyce and Cat, when they got her to calm down, judge Olympia Davis orders them to be uncuffed and seated before her in her private chambers.

"Speak!" she says in the quietness of her chambers. Oswald takes the chance and goes first.

"Your honor, Mr. Shapiro stubbornly and willfully caused me bodily harm in the heat of an argument." Oswald fumes. Rob huffs out a breath and folds his arms.

"What was the argument about?" Judge Davis asks.

"My client received a subpoena for a DNA test regarding her child by _this_ young man who refuses to be a father. I kindly explained that the test in question would cause harm to the fetus due to the gestational stage. Mr. smart mouth over there repeatedly stated that he didn't care for my client or her child. We went back and forth until the fight." he explains.

Judge Davis looked for any signs of deception and turns to Rob.

"Mr. uh, Shapiro. Please tell me your account." She asks. Rob sits up a little and spoke.

"He's basically right about everything but he didn't mention how he provoked me and hit me first." The attitude in Rob's voice irritated the judge, she quickly addresses him.

"Boy, it's in your best interest to watch your attitude." She says. Rob nods and she continues.

"Ronald, you passed the first punch. Really?"

"My… his attitu–" he was viciously cut off.

"I don't want to hear about _his_ attitude, you Mr. Oswald are an attorney of law and you failed to keep your temper in check. You're supposed to set the _example_, not be made an example of." She turns to Rob and tears into him.

"Mr. Shapiro, I don't know what case you two are involved in, but if you know what's good for you, you need to cut your attitude. No matter what the situation, Mr. Oswald is your elder and you must always respect your elders. If you keep up this disrespect, I will personally see that you are contained. Am I understood?"

"Yes mam." Rob says.

"Mr. Oswald, Mr. Shapiro, you both conducted into a fight inside a court house. I should punish you, but today I will not. If I see either of you again on the wrong side of the bench, I will have _you_, Mr. Oswald is disbarred and _you_ Mr. Shapiro will be placed in custody." She threatens. Both men nod upon hearing her and were excused to leave.

Rob passed up Oswald and left straight for the parking lot. He straightens his clothes, tucking in his shirt and fixing his tie. When he was about five yards from his car, Joyce sees and follows him. She is Cat's ride and Cat was not far behind but kept her distance.

"Robbie…" she called he intentionally kept walking. "Robert!" he stops in his tracks and turns.

"What mom!" he seethes. This day for him has turned out horribly wrong from the start.

"Look, I didn't want today to turn out like this, but you should have been more sensitive to the matter."

"Are you serious?! Sensitive to what matter, the fact that you and my entire family think I'm this deadbeat dad!"

"This is your fault. Why can't you just take responsibility, that baby will need you!"

"What baby! _I_ don't even have a baby coming, all you and dad are doing is wasting your money."

"We are not wasting our money, we're spending our money on your child and you treat her like this."

"The baby isn't mine ok, she's just using you. Why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see that you made a mistake, own up to it Robbie Jesus Christ, be a man." Rob, if anything, was shocked. This is the moment when he needed her to believe him. However she chooses Cat and although he hates to admit it. Rob is hurting that she still doesn't believe him. He's sick of it all and the more he spends time with her the more he is reminded that she gave up on him in the first place.

"You know what?" Rob breathes out. "I'm sick of this game. Everyone already thinks I'm a dead bead because of _her." _he motions to Cat who puts her hand on her mouth. Her eyes is already puffy from crying earlier. "I think it's time I cut ties with you, all of you." His mother gasps as her eyes well.

"W-what are you saying?" she asks.

"Every time I think about it, all the fighting and fussing. The way you, dad and my family just turned your backs on me. It hurts and makes me feel like my chest is caving in."

"Robbie…I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Yeah mom, sure you are. Look, I can't do this anymore ok. Just leave me alone, all of you. As far as I'm concerned Wendy is your only child." He says looking her straight in the eyes. He gets in his car and starts the engine.

"This is your fault!" he yells to Cat and sped off the other way.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Rob's mother sees her son for the first time since she and his father held him up at Paul's house. Losing Lexi is like losing his security and placed a void in his life. His attitude against Cat is just another way he can blow off steam. His behavior toward his mother is because he feels that if she and his father didn't hold him up, Lexi would be there with them._

_Happy Labor Day! And thanks for the follows!_

_Please Review..._


	50. Chapter 48: Opposites

**Chapter 48:** **Opposites… **

_Asphalt Café _

Cat decided to go back to school, after the dreadful day she didn't want to return to an empty house. She returned to school at the beginning of lunch and found her regular table with her friends.

Once seeing her friend come up to them in tears, Jade hops up and cradle Cat to her body.

"Cat what happened?!" Beck asks first. Cat tries her best to calm down and pulls herself together just enough to say,

"Robbie hates me!" she cries. Kids at the nearby tables stop and look at her.

"What are _you_ looking at!" Jade sneers, they whip away from their table and finish their own conversations.

"Come on lil red, just tell us what happened." André says as he pet her hand.

After countless tissues and a little encouraging Cat finally tells them. Beck, Tori, André and Jade closely listen in.

"H-he wanted a-a DNA thingy but Mr. Ron told him that it couldn't happen…" she shed more tears as Jade patted her eyes. "Mr. Ron told him that the test would hurt my baby and Robbie said he d-didn't care." Cat once again breaks down.

"I can't believe Robbie was such a jerk." Tori exclaims. Though it didn't surprise her, she and Rob had their dance in March and even then he wasn't exactly kind to her.

"Yeah, he's like a completely different person. Have any of you guys seen his SplashFace page?" Beck asks.

"Yeah, I did." André confirms.

"Me too." Jade says. "He's so different." She couldn't help but notice. Rob has a '_Me_' section in his albums and he shows how strong he is. Many photos of him fighting, training and just poses of him flexing his muscles.

"This girl I've been going out with, Keeko, she and I went to the Mojave to see fighting tournaments a few weeks ago. My friend Mustang DJ's there and I wanted to check it out. This was a couple days after Tori and Rob danced at Karaoke Dokie. We saw Robbie in the Mojave, he was paired against this dude with dreads longer than mine. His name is James Harbor, this dude is _good,_ and I saw him fight before. When he and Rob were locked in the cage, James started doing his flips and when he was in the middle of one, Robbie just whacks him. James was _knocked out_." André explains.

"Seriously, Robbie knocked him out?" Tori ask. André only nods. Jade on the other hand held Cat tighter. She scowls at how badly Robbie treated Cat and their child. She grows angry just thinking about it.

This only adds fire to her already charging rage due to Jade and Beck's recent break up.

"It's ok Cat, just calm down for the baby." She soothes. Jade can feel Cat's tears through her black shirt. She's mainly worried about Cat's baby. Jade and Tori had been helping Cat prepare for the baby. Cat has even told the gang that she wants the baby to have two Godmothers and two Godfathers. The guys were ecstatic. Their level of protecting Cat grows rapidly as the bump on her belly grew.

Jade tenses with anger at Rob.

"Don't worry Cat. Rob _won't_ get away with this." She soothes as her arms lovingly wrap around Cat calming the girl.

"Feel, its kicking." She puts Jade's hands on the spot where the baby just kicked.

"She likes it when you're near." Cat breathes as she places her hand atop Jade's.

"Yeah, she knows her aunt Jade is here." Jade says in a rare soft voice. As lunch went on and ends, Jade walks Cat to her fashion design class on the first floor.

"Call if you need anything," she says and Cat nods. "…and don't do too much." She reminds Cat as she takes her seat.

"Kay kay…" Cat calls and takes her seat. Jade walks to her class still angry that Rob was an _insensitive bastard_.

_When I see Robbie I will beat the crap out of him!_

* * *

After the fallout with Oswald and the scalding from the judge, Rob stayed in his hotel suite drinking and watching TV.

He called up the guys and they decided to go out to the Rising Sun that evening.

"Dude, I think that girl over there is checking you out." Brent nods forward to a pretty blonde sipping a cola. Rob chuckles getting up and approaches her.

In a matter of a few moments he's dancing with her.

"What's your name?" he asks over the music and dances next to her.

"Cindy." She smiles. After a few dances he gets to know Cindy, Rob feels someone slam their fists in his back.

"Whoa! What the _fu_–." He turns and sees an angry Jade.

"What the hell Jade?!" he roars. Jade slightly flinches but quickly recovers.

"_You bastard_! How could you be so cruel to Cat? Do you have any idea how upset she is?!" Jade snaps at him. She and Beck has recently broken up and they've been arguing ever since.

"She didn't want to get a DNA test, which should tell you right there that she _knows_ that kid isn't mine!" he got in her face.

"The test would hurt the baby." She argues back.

"The baby isn't mine! I couldn't care less about that kid!" he seethes before he thinks.

Jade, blinded by anger shot her hand up and slaps him. Brent and Russ come to his side.

"Whoa, Jade." Brent says and they back up.

"You _hit_ me…" Rob says as if he couldn't believe it. The sting of her strike finally begins setting in.

"Yeah, well you hurt my best friend." Jade doesn't back down.

In a quick motion Rob grabs her by her waist and throws her over his shoulder. He carries her out and sits her on the pavement.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she yells at him and comes at him again. Rob easily subdues her by taking her wrists and pulling her to his chest.

"People who hit me usually get knocked out!" he growls at her.

"You don't got the balls…" she seethes in a taunting manner.

Rob is amused by her taunts and gently shoves her away.

"You're not worth my time…" he turns and digs out his keys.

Jade however, feels completely insulted by the comment and strikes Rob again. He turns around grabbing her hands again and pushing her against the car. Her anger about Beck got the better of her and she's unintentionally taking it out on Rob.

"If you know what's good for you, you will _walk_ away…and go back to Beck." His face is an inch away from hers.

She tried to struggle again and Rob pins her wrists behind her pressing her body to his.

"I don't have_ Beck_…" she says as she's pressed against his chest. Rob lowers his head and smirks.

"Beck couldn't tame you? Sucks to be him." He breathes.

The next moments were acted on impulse.

Their lips met and a kiss is made. For a few moments their kiss were passionate, it arouses both teens and Jade can definitely feel Rob's. As the passion of the kiss softly fades away…a rougher kiss is made between the both of them.

Jade yanks her head away and takes a breath of air. Rob releases her and catches his own breath.

"What the hell was that…?" she breathes. Jade doesn't want to admit it but she's on fire.

_So is Rob._

"You guys ok?" they both turn to the main entrance to the club to see Russ looking at them.

"Ah, yeah…I'm gonna drive Jade home." he says to Russ.

Russ nods and returns to the club.

Rob turns to Jade; _the kiss still on his mind_. Slowly he walks pass her and opens the passenger side. His dark eyes met her blue/green irises searching for the fire that they just experienced. Without another thought, Jade moves to get in the car.

"Anywhere but home…" she sighs. Rob nods and takes the 20 minute drive to the Wilton. Jade sees where they are and says nothing.

Rob opens her door and they head to the elevators to the 6th floor. He leads her to his room closing the door behind him. Before Jade could speak Rob kisses her. She kisses back running her hand over his chest, and then out of nowhere she slaps him.

_He didn't even flinch._

Jade becomes angry that his kiss turns her on. She doesn't care what's about to happen. After losing Beck, because the argument on Sinjin's game show was the breaking point, Jade became hot tempered.

Her belligerent, aggressive and tactless behavior matches Rob's to the T. Before she can utter a word he sweeps her over his shoulder and quickly crosses the living area of his suite. He enters his room and drops her on the bed.

Dumb founded she shoots off the foot of the bed and looks up to him and unbuckles his belt. Rob smirks when Jade's eyes widen for a second. He put her hand on his member and strokes him until he's hard.

She doesn't care anymore, she's willing to do _anything_ to rid her mind of Beck and momentarily forgets about Rob's attitude towards Cat. Rob takes his shirt off and grab Jade's backside bringing her back to the bed. She falls down on it and Rob lies on top of her and kisses her. Rob run his hands up her corset and quickly unties it then pulls it off. For the first time he sees Jade's naked from the waist up. Her black hose and panties are no obstacle for him.

He reaches under her skirt and pulls them down over her feet. Then her skirt is last to go as she's completely naked.

Her clothes are now scattered around his bedroom. Rob caresses her thighs and breasts. He leads his hand back down her stomach and gently slips between her legs. Jade gasps and falls back on the bed. Rob caresses her as she opens her legs and holds his hand between them.

Rob takes his hand from her and pulls her to the edge of the bed and stand between her legs. He brings her hand to his member and she strokes it. He steps closer to her and she takes him in her mouth. She couldn't fit him all in, her head slowly lolls and she begins a rhythm while litely stroking his flesh back and forth. Rob moans and lightly grasps her shoulder and her head.

"Just like that…" he undertones. He lets his jeans fall to his ankles. Then he steps out of them and pulls Jade up. Rob gets a condom from his night side table. She gasps as he turns her around bending her over.

It takes only a second for Rob to slip the condom on and he slowly enters her. She softly grunts as he enters himself inch at a time. Soon she's experiencing Rob's full length. As the ache of him inside of her subsides, they moan and grunt in the quietness of his bedroom.

After a few minutes he pulls out and they get in his bed. Jade gladly accepts him between her legs and they once again become one. Rob moves slow as they kiss. Jade's legs tighten around him and Rob makes a hickey on the tender part of her neck earning him more moans and soft yelps from her.

Near the end of their impromptu sex Jade explodes while he's still inside of her. Rob thrusts harder as the slickness of Jade's entrance allows him to. He climaxes and rests his body on top of hers. Gently he pulls out of her and rolls on the side of her. After a few minutes Jade pushes the covers off of her and swings her legs around to the side of the bed. Before she had a chance to get up Rob reaches over and loops his arm around her waist bringing her back to his side.

He grumbles something and holds her close. Jade didn't know what to do, so she just gets comfortable.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Opposites definitely attract. Both Rob and Jade are hurting, and we all know that we do unconventional things when the heart is in pain. Jade and Beck broke up, she went to the club to punish Rob but ended up sleeping with him. Rob didn't get what he want but he got a night with Jade as former friends' unleashed pinned up pain on each other._

_Bonus chapter, Happy Labor Day!_

_Please Review!_


	51. Chapter 49: Against The World

**Chapter 49:** **Against The World**

_Saturday Morning_

Jade comes out of her sleep slowly as she registers a noise coming from the room. As soon as she realizes where she is she jumps from the bed and squirms when she feels a throb between her legs. She looks around the room for her discarded clothes; the first thing she sees is her hose near the bathroom where the sound of Rob urination comes from.

The sound stops and the toilet flushes. As Rob washes his hands, Jade hurries to find her clothes. When Rob comes from the bathroom, Jade is surprised to see Rob is still naked.

He smiles and bites his bottom lip. "Ready for round two…?" he smirks. Jade tears her eyes from his member and looks at him.

"Rob, if you tell anyone! I wi–." She threatens but was cut off.

"You'll what? What can you _possibly_ do to me you haven't done last night?"

"I…_this_ will never be spoken of again! And will you please put some shorts on." She barks as she pulls on her panties and bra.

"Didn't think you did things like that, where'd you learn?" he asks and found his boxers near the foot of the bed.

"I…don't know what you're talking about." She lies obviously embarrassed. Rob chuckle and sits on the bed getting his pants. He unloops his belt and takes his pocket knife out.

Jade watches carefully as he carves a notch in the inside of his belt.

"So that's what last night was, a notch in your belt?" she asks slightly offended that she ended up a notch on _Robbie's_ belt of all people.

Rob takes a deep breath. "Don't think of it like that, besides, I like to keep track." He said and loops his pants back up.

Jade walks over and slaps him. Rob smirks and slowly faces her. He grabs her and pushed her against the nearest wall.

"I'm not a girl who you can pick up off the street and screw in your hotel room." she growls to him as she watches him from the corner of her eye.

Rob grins and nuzzles her neck as she tries to move from the wall. It frustrates her that before she was able to physically move Rob and now she can't even get him to budge.

"You didn't say that last night…" he breathes to her as his lips caress her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asks giving in to her arousal.

"What you want to me to do…" he softly says and press himself against Jade.

Rob pulls her panties down to her thigh and pushes his boxers down under his butt. Gently he reaches in front of her and massages her button.

Jade moans letting her head fall back.

Rob enters her moaning. This time he's not wearing a condom. His hips grinds hers as they have sex. Jade would never admit this but the feeling of Rob inside her felt amazing. It takes them ten whole minutes before Jade climaxes, Rob was a few seconds behind her and pulled out just in time. His climax went on her legs and the seat of her panties.

After they cleaned up Rob put on his pants while Jade put on the rest of her clothes and stuffs her hose in her purse.

"Hungry? I have free room service…" he offers.

Jade nods and Rob orders breakfast. After they eat their toast, eggs and pancakes Rob slips on his shirt and they were ready to leave. When Jade turns her phone back on she finds that Cat has called and texted, her mother left messages and Greg Jr. texted.

"Crap…" she breathes and rests her head on the head rest.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother called and left messages…it's getting on my nerves." Jade now dreads going home.

"Well, you can always come back to my place." He suggests.

"No! Never speak of it!" she yelled. Rob snorts and the rest of the drive to Jade's home was quiet. When they pull up he puts the car in park.

"So…why did you go through the basement the last time I–."

"I live in the basement." She says before he can finish his sentence. "This doesn't changes anything. I still _loath_ you!" she says and exits the car. Jade's not wearing her hose and Rob looks at her legs.

_She should show her legs more often…_

Then he decides to tell her.

He honks his horn twice to get her attention.

_Honk Honk!_

"You should show your legs more often!" He calls and starts the car.

Jade turns around and give him the meanest scowl she could.

Her mother opens the door and comes outside.

"Until next time…" Rob calls and drives away. Jade snaps her head back to his direction.

"Where have you been young lady?" her mother asks folding her arms.

"Mom, I'm tired, not now ok." She walks pass her mother entering the house.

"Was that the Shapiro boy? The boy who forced himself on your friend Cat?"

Jade turns around and looks to her mother. "Look who's talking…" she says and enters the basement. Jackie's used to her daughter's behavior towards her and her husband by now.

As Jade takes a shower she thinks it's better to cut them all off. Just like Rob did. Save for her brother of course. Greg Jr., who's now eleven, is upstairs sleeping. Over the years after she returned from Roseville her and Greg Jr. still maintained a good relationship. As for her parents, she just barely acknowledges their presence. She rarely goes to the house now. All she needs and wants is in the basement.

Even though her parents gave in to her and allowed her to keep $70,000 in her own account, she has to inform them of every purchase over $100.00.

When that happens she sends her mother a courtesy text.

After her shower she lays on her bed. Through the years alone in the basement and with intimate moments with Beck, Jade learned to enjoy self pleasure.

She'd never performed oral sex on anyone before. Not even Beck. But when Rob stood between her legs her sexual frustration and desires took her over by storm. The next thing she knew he was passing her lips and the distinct taste of a man set her on fire.

Her hand enters her robe as her thoughts slowly hook on Rob, the oral sex and the amazing sex they had.

_…twice_

* * *

_May 25, 2012_

I…I didn't think I'd feel afraid. I thought I was ok with everything, but now that today is the day…I think I got cold feet. I sent off the letter to Cat, I think it set in after that. Seven months ago I had my mind set on being a star, a great singer or maybe a great actress. Tori most likely will be a star; I really want to be an entertainer. Tori will sing and I want to act.

Now, six months after the rape…I'm leaving out of the country with a possible fugitive to another country. But I love him…he loves my son. I can't lose him and go back home to my parents. I've gone too far to backtrack.

"Are you alright?" Michael asks taking my hand. I've been sick from worry the last couple days.

"Yeah…" I think he knows I'm scared, he's been watching me and reassuring me that everything will be alright.

"Trina, baby…are you ok?" we sat in a quiet area with just a few people around.

I can't hold in my feelings anymore, my eyes well and tears fall.

"Michael, I'm just scared. I've never left California…."

"I know baby, don't worry. We'll see our families again, I promise." He breathes and cups my face in his hands. I tried to contain myself and stop crying. "I know this is a big change for us, I know you're scared. So am I." he caresses my stomach pulling our faces together.

I didn't think it would be this terrifying to leave.

"We'll be alright, I promise." He kisses me and press our foreheads together. "You and me against the world…" he breathes hugging me. I hug him tight, some of my worry goes away in our embrace.

"You and I are all Nicky has, it's up to us to give him a good life. Don't you want that for him?"

"Yes…" I sighed as my arms are still around him.

"Come on sweetheart, he needs us, I need you." I'm starting to feel better after he kiss my head.

"I need you too." I can't see myself without him.

"Most importantly, our boy needs us." I smile, he said _our_ boy. That means so much to me.

"You said our boy…" I beamed. We kissed and stayed in embrace until our flight number was called.

_Flight 6389 to Miami will begin boarding at aisle A._

"That's us love…" he helped me up and takes my hand leading me to aisle A. We are third in line. He put his arm around my waist and kept me close. I rest my head on his chest as Nicky moves a little. A couple people smiled at me, I have on a pretty purple long sleeve shirt and dark jeans with flats. Mom bought this shirt for me as a birthday present last year.

"Hello…" the flight attendant greets us, I smile as Michael gives her our tickets. We sit in first class, the flight attendants made sure we were comfortable as well as the other passengers. It was about 20 minutes before we took off, they gave us instructions on how to use the oxygen masks and seatbelts. The flight attendant gave us breakfast menus, I picked only the sausage, eggs with jellied toast and orange juice. Michael ordered pancakes, scramble eggs and grape juice.

The attendant informed us that the flight would take four and a half hours and we'll arrive by 1 in the afternoon in Florida. After breakfast, I sat back with my head and back on a pillow. Even though it's only past 8, I'm tired.

"Are you alright?" Michael hold my hand then rubs my stomach. My pregnancy is noticeable now that I'm sitting down. My doctor said that he'll be a small baby. That's why I'm only showing a little. I look like I'm four months, I'll be six months on the 28th.

"Yeah, just trying to get comfortable for the next four hours." Michael smiles and reaches on the other side of me and slowly pushed the seat back. "Thank you." I leaned up and kiss him. He asked the flight attendant for a pillow for my head.

"You're welcome love, rest, I'll wake you up when we land." He kissed my head and we relaxed. Nicky didn't really move while we're in the air. He's on the right side of my stomach, he's there more than anything. I think he likes being on my right side

* * *

"Sweetheart…"

Hmmm…..

"Love, wake up love."

"Five more minutes." I just need five minutes.

"Trina." I hear him chuckle and kiss my head. I turn around slowly and take a deep breath. I was sleeping so good… "Baby, the plane landed. It's time to go." I slowly get up and followed Michael out with the other passengers. The only downside to first class is that at the end of the flight you have to get up from being _so_ relaxed. Once we left baggage claim we waited in the large lobby.

"Stay close…" Michael says and picks up our suitcase. We walked for what seemed like forever.

"Can we rest?" I asked. I'm tired and feel light headed.

"Only a little more, then we can rest. It's just up here." We entered another large lobby were people were buying tickets. I was tired as soon as I sat in the chair. "It's ok, you're jetlagged from the flight. It's like vertigo, you'll be fine." He kissed my head, we sat back waiting for his dad.

…

I woke up to Michael gently moving his arm from around me.

"Dad, thanks for coming." He says and shakes his father's hand.

Compared from what he's told me, his father doesn't look anything like a Navy Seal. Mr. Axe looks in my direction and comes up to me.

He chuckles. "You must be the woman he won't shut up about…" his dad says and bends over to hug me.

"Hi…" I said without sounding too tired.

"Ah, I see you're jet lagged, don't worry. My friend Maddie has something for that." He laughs. We went out to the parking garage where a woman and a man were waiting.

Mr. Axe chuckled and clapped Michael on the shoulders.

"Mikey, you remember my son, your name sake." He reintroduced them and they shook hands.

"Good to meet you sir and you too…?"

"Fiona, I'm a friend of Sam's." she says and held out her hand. Michael and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, Michael nods.

While we were in the car Mr. Axe asked if we were hungry.

"Yes…" I said. Michael nod.

"Good, because Maddie is cooking up a storm at her place." He says.

"Yeah, my mom loves it when guests are over. She'll put weight on you before you leave." The other Michael says. Soon we pulled up to Maddie's home. It's nice and has a big front yard.

"Mom…" the other Michael calls as we enter. An older woman with short white hair came from the kitchen and hugged her son. She's careful not to burn him with the cigarette.

"Michael…I'm almost done with the cookies." She says and turns to us.

"And you must be Michael and Trina. Come on in. You can put your bags down there." She says then leads us to the kitchen. The layout of food is mouthwatering. "Please, come sit down."

"Mom, can you ahh…" he motions to the cigarette.

"This isn't bothering you, isn't?" she asks putting it between her fingers.

"Ummm… I'm pregnant." I said quietly.

"Ohhh, than I'm going to put some meat on your bones." She laughed and put the cigarette out. I laughed and she sat us down at the table.

"So, Trina, Michael...tell me about yourselves." She asks as she serves us.

"Well, we're from the west coast. We met in Oceanside in south California." Michael started.

"I'm from Los Angeles. I grew up there and moved to Oceanside…and met Michael." I felt the blush warm my face.

Maddie nods and we conversed, laughing and telling everyone how it is on the west coast. At the end of the night we were shown to a bedroom.

"This used to be Michael's room, if you need anything, just ask." She's so kind. After she closed the door I sat on the bed. I can tell the sheets are new.

The room was neat and clean. I could tell without, Maddie telling me, that a little boy grew up here. There are model planes hanging on wire from the walls. Posters of 70's action stars on the walls and there are typical boy stuff neatly placed around.

"Tomorrow morning we'll shop for a few sets of Clothes for when we get to Monaco." Michael says as I undress.

"Ok, will we get anything else?" I want to bring something with me as a keep sake.

"Sure, what else do you want to get?"

"A keepsake…" I sat on his lap in my night gown.

"Of course, anything in mind?"

"Hmmm…maybe a keepsake box or something with our flag on it." I said laying my head on his chest.

"Well, there's a lot of that stuff down here. We'll go to the beach where stuff like that is sold." He said and kissed me. "It's been a while since we…" I breathe a laugh and shy away from him.

"Not here, we're not in our bed." I said. He brought me back to kiss him.

"For now, until then, I guess we'll have to kiss…" we made out for a while and finally went to sleep.

* * *

"This is amazing…" I breathed. Michael and I decided to walk through the street markets. There are many. We bought clothes this morning, not a lot though. Only five sets for each of us. They can all fit in the suitcase we have.

"Yeah…I grew up near here. My dad and I didn't see a lot of each other then. My mom moved us to Orlando when I was 12. After college I moved out to California and well…you know the rest." Michael says as we go through another market.

"I'm happy I'm here with you." I breathed and kiss him.

"I'm happy you're here with me." he says and rubs my belly. We bought a wooden box with the flag on it, it's not a big box but it can hold a few trinkets. After we finish in the markets we went to the other Michael's loft. It's a big place, it's not…a place I'll live but he said it's safe.

I won't judge.

"He's here…" Mr. Axe says.

"Sweetheart, my dad and I are going to make plans with the pilot, stay here." Michael kisses me on my head and leaves for the veranda.

"So…how's the weather in California?" the other Michael asks after taking a spoonful of yogurt.

"It's hot this time of year." I respond.

"I'm sorry where's my manners, would you like a yogurt?" he smiles.

"Ummm…sure." he gave me one with a spoon. Mr. Axe and Michael took a while and the other Michael and I talked until they came back. He made me laugh telling me stories of his childhood.

"It's set, we're going to leave at 4 tomorrow morning. We'll arrive to Monaco at 8 pm their time." Michael smiles and kisses me on the head.

We had dinner there at the other Michael's loft and returned to his mother's home around 9. I'm sitting outside now. It's so peaceful and quiet out here.

"Hi…" I almost jumped when I hear Mr. Axe. He's sitting next to me.

"Hello…" I breathed.

"I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart." He smiled.

"It's ok."

"So ummm, you and Michael…didn't think a woman would set him straight this early in life." He folds his legs and sits back.

"When we met in December, I had no idea we would be together." I'm blushing again. I can feel it.

"Yeah, he was telling me about that." He nod and continues. "So when will my grandchild be born?" he asks.

_Didn't expect him to say that. _

"…August, my obstetrician says my due date is August 15th." I can't wait to see him.

"So, I'm a bit confused." He started. I sat up straighter and turned to him. "My son says you'll be six months pregnant in two days and that you two met in December?" he looks unsure.

"Yes, that's true, we met in December and I'm due in…ohhh…" I…I guess Michael didn't tell him

"Now that you see my point, care to explain why my son thinks you're carrying_ his_ child?"

So, this is what being speechless feels like…

…

"Are you going to tell him?" he frowns at me. My eyes are watery, I can feel them. "Tell you what, why don't you tell me who really got you pregnant?" I can hear the ridicule in his voice.

"I…I don't know…" I said quietly as my tears finally fell.

"And you blamed it on my son?"

"No, I would never do something like that." I wouldn't blame Nicky on anyone, if anything he's not _a _blame. He's my son.

"You look like a sweet girl and not the type, but I'd like you to tell me why my son thinks the baby is his."

"I don't know where to start…"

"There's only one place to start and that's from the beginning."

"Ok…ok, in November I went on a date with my then boyfriend." I didn't think this would hurt so much talking about it.

"…and?"

"We got into an argument over…sex. He was pressuring me and I wasn't ready." I felt myself shutter inside.

"What?" Mr. Axe asks quietly. His voice is softer now.

"I made him drop me off at a bus station."

"What did he do?" he asks.

"He did…and he drove off. It was dark and no one was around. This…this man asked me for the time." I had to wipe my eyes. "When I told him I left my phone in my boyfriend's car, he left. But he came back and he…raped me." it's like it happened yesterday.

"Oh my God…that must have been terrible for you." He said. It was terrible for me.

"It was hard, I couldn't be anywhere near men, including my dad. I thought it was going to ruin me. Then I found out Nicky was coming…and I left LA for Oceanside. Michael and I worked at the same restaurant and things…went from there." I explained. Mr. Axe nods once and sits back.

"I feel like there's something you're holding back…" I think he's reading my body language.

"We…started dating in March, but…we kinda had an arrangement since February." I felt ashamed telling him this.

"Let me guess, that arrangement included late nights and money?" he doesn't sound pleased

, I don't expect him to.

"The money from the job was nowhere near what I needed for the baby, but now…I love him and Michael loves me. I wouldn't be leaving the country if I didn't. I wouldn't be sacrificing a U. S. citizenship for my child if I didn't love your son." Now that I've said that out loud…_I do love him_.

"I see how much he loves you and the baby. Or he wouldn't risk taking a seventeen year old out the country."

"Oh…you ummm…"

"Yes, I know you're a minor. My son loves you and that's all I care about."

"Thank you." I breathed. Michael didn't want to mention I was seventeen to his dad or anyone else. Mr. Axe and I talked for a while longer until Michael came to get me.

"Hey love, we need to get some sleep." I nod and he helps me up. When we get back to the room, I undress.

"You guys were out there for a while. What were you guys talking about?" he slides in bed next to me.

"Just talked." I turned over on my side, my back is facing him.

"About…?" he breathes and comes spoons his body with mine. "Tell me."

"We told him we met in December and that I'm almost six months pregnant…he did the math." I said softly. He gently turned me on my back.

"What did you tell him?"

"Everything…" we were quiet for a moment. He looks like he didn't know what to say.

"How did he react?"

"Well, he knows I'm seventeen and said that you loving me is all he cares about." He kissed me and is touching me.

"Stop…we're not in our bed." I can feel his smile against my neck.

_Michael..._

He knows I get aroused when we're alone and cuddling, especially when he breathes on the area between my neck and shoulder.

"Michael…" I breathed. My arousal sky rockets when he sucks my neck while he's touching me. "Stop…" I giggled softly.

"Maddie's going to wash the sheets…" he smiled. I have to admit, I've missed our intimacy when we're alone. I gave in. He was careful of my stomach and we were quiet in bed.

Even though this bed makes a little noise, I have no problem accepting him. Nicky's moving again. I've noticed he moves a little during sex, and now, he's active. My mind returns to Michael as he enters me.

…

After we're done, I pushed my night gown down and turn into his chest. As I get comfortable, his…_stuff_ is churning between my legs. I hate to sleep with it on me but I'm too tired to get cleaned up.

We kissed and held each other until we were asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_Michael finally went home to his family in Miami. If you watch Burn Notice then you know exactly what family that is. I think that Sam Axe and his crew fit in perfectly, especially as Michael's father. And most importantly, the truth came out and Sam accepted Trina anyway. Some of her worry goes away with Sam there, he's an instant father figure to her._

_Rob and Jade had a quickie before he dropped her off and as you can see, Jade is still not on the same page as her parents. It's going to be a slow process for her but her parents has to own up to their mistakes, because there was really big ones made._

_Please review, tell me what you think of this Trina/Jade chapter._


	52. Chapter 50: New Dawn

**_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Joan Rivers, thank you for your work in comedy and making way for other women to do the same._**

**_Rest In Peace..._**

If you haven't already, please review the last chapter.

**Chapter 50: New Dawn**

_May 27, 2012_

"It's so early…" I drawled. It's 3 am in the morning.

"I know, but the plane leaves at 4." After dragging myself out of bed and getting dressed, we got into Mr. Axe's Cadillac. He made sure Michael got me something to eat for the plane. It's a ten hour flight and we'll get there when it 8 at night there and 2 pm here.

We're on our way to the plane now, I'm just going to rest for a few minutes and…

* * *

Hmmm…

I move around a little and…I think I'm laying down.

I feel Michael's soft kisses on my neck and cheek. "Hi…" his voice made me smile.

"Hi…" I turn over a little to look at him.

_Wait…_

"You were sleeping so good, so I just carried you on the plane." He says, I gasped.

"What time is it?" I ask pushing myself up on my elbows a little.

"According to the pilot, it's almost eight…but we're almost at international waters…" he kiss me and tickles my belly.

"I love you…" I stopped the kiss to say.

"I love you too, you and the little guy." We were close as we make out. He put a hickey on my neck and touched my boobs.

"Stop it…" I breathed out.

"What? The pilot is all the way up there and we're way back here." He kisses and nuzzles my neck with his nose. We're at the back of the plane, the pilot's in the cockpit behind a closed door. I giggle when he tries to run his hand up my skirt.

"What if he comes out?" I asked. Michael chuckles and kiss me.

"He wouldn't, he's the only one flying the plane." We kiss again.

"What about autopil–." I didn't get to finish my sentence because Michael kissed me.

This is so good…

I guess last night wasn't enough for either of us.

…

"Ugh I can't believe we did this." I breathed sliding over to my seat pushing my skirt back down. Michael's sitting back catching his breath then zipping up his pants and buckling them.

We just finish a hot sex session that lasted not even ten minutes, and now I'm all…sticky.

"Where's the restroom?" I ask looking around.

"It's in front the curtains, you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I have to go…you know." I have to clean myself.

"Come on…it wasn't that much." He laughs showing me to the restroom. I pull a face and close the bathroom door behind me. The restroom here isn't really small and I have space.

After washing my hands and drying them I sit back down next to Michael.

"How long?"

"About six hours more, then we'll get a cab to the hotel."

"Then what?"

"Well, we're pretty much set. My dad has connections at the U. S. Embassy there, she already has a hotel room set up for us at the Sapphire Riviera in Monte Carlo. Our New ID's, passports and citizenship naturalization papers are in the hotel waiting for us." He says and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Don't we need a passport to enter though?"

"We're going to a private air field. My dad knows the person who owns the land. After we land, they're going to drive us to the hotel."

"So…we're sneaking in the country?"

"I know it sounds shady, but once we get the papers, it'll be like we were there all along." He presses his forehead against mine. "Everything's going to be alright…" he breathes. I nod and sit back. It's going to be a long flight.

* * *

_Valois Air Field_

_Monaco _

As the plan slowly swoop down it's wheels to meet the smooth pavement Trina's senses wavers as the notion of being in a new land frightens her. Being away from California is hard enough. Being away from her father's protection…brings complete and utter fear to her.

All she has is Michael.

Michael Ablemarch is the only thing protecting her. She hasn't known him for a full seven months but he's the only thing that's keeping her safe. Trina loves him_ that_ she's sure of, but she is on foreign soil and doesn't even know the last name of the people whose air field the plane landed on.

As the plane comes on the earth Trina closes her eyes, Michael holds her hand to reassure her that everything is well.

"The hotel is 40 miles away." Michael kisses her. He sees the fear in her eyes and wants nothing more than to calm her. "Everything will be fine love, I promise." He says, she nods and holds his hand a little firmer.

When the pilot comes out of the cockpit he nods to Michael giving him the ok to get up from the seat. He hands Michael a black duffel bag and Michael get the suitcase with their belongings.

"Come on…" he breathes and Trina follows him out. It's dark in Monaco now, the only light is the tarmac lights and a couple street lights.

A man came from a building walking towards them and shakes Michael's hand.

"Good evening Monsieur Ablemarch and Mademoiselle, your father instructed me to give you a ride to the Sapphire Riviera." The owner of the private air field Karl Valois says, his thick French ascent blankets over his English. Michael nods and gives him the duffel bag full of cash.

_$50,000 to be exact._

"This way Monsieur…" Karl Valois kindly leads them to his awaiting car. It was nearly an hour before they made it to the Sapphire Riviera.

"Thank you Mr. Valois." Michael says and shakes his hand.

Michael takes Trina's hand and led her through the front entrance. Trina instantly recognizes that French is one of the main languages in the country.

"Ablemarch." Michael says to the clerk. She nods typing on the keyboard.

"Ah, Monsieur Ablemarch, room 442 is ready for you and your wife." The clerk says in a French accent and passes the key cards to him. Michael nods taking the keys. He takes Trina's hand and takes the nearest elevator to the fourth floor.

After walking for a couple minutes through the long corridor they stop in front of their room. When Michael opens the door Trina becomes impressed with the nice room. It's cozy and very neat. The design is that of the French renaissance with modern devise. The first thing Trina does is sit on the bed.

"This is so beautiful…" she breathes. She goes to the window and looks out to the Mediterranean Sea. The view is breath taking. Michael comes behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"The best part about Monaco, is that it's small and we can walk anywhere in the country." Michael says.

Trina turns around and looks at him funny.

"What do you mean?" she laughs and hugs him.

"Monaco is really small. Though we'll still get a car." He says. They kiss then unpack their belongings. "Tomorrow we'll rent a car and ride around to become familiar with the country. We can even use our real names here, no one would find us." Michael says and opens the refrigerator and sees that it only has a single carton of eggs.

"Wow…eggs" Trina smiles. "Are you hungry?" she asks as Michael looks over their citizenship papers and ID's.

"Sure sweetheart…" Trina opens the cabinet and finds a pan.

In ten minutes she fries them both eggs.

"Here." Her voice soft as she hands him his plate.

"Thank you." They eat in peace. After their meal Trina undresses for the night. She slips on a nightgown and climbs into bed.

"Ahh…" she's instantly comfortable. Michael takes off his clothes save for his boxers and joins her.

"It's a new dawn for us." He breathes and kisses her. Her only reply is a smile he knows is there. Michael wraps her in his arms and places his hands protectively on her belly.

"He's moving…" she says quietly.

Michael moves down and kisses her. "He knows me, he knows he's my son." He says. Trina turns to face him and kisses him.

"I think he knows too…"

* * *

_May 28, 2012 _

_Last Day of School_

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

…

"What are you doing?" Brent asks as they walk to sixth period. Rob smirks as he finishes writing in his book.

"Just taking down notes." He chuckles. Brent nods, he knows Rob is going through a tough time. Russ also, both boys don't want to see their friend lose control. That's why they go to a lot of parties, so Rob can wind down and chill.

So far their plan is working, sleeping with girls is Rob's way of blowing of steam. It's more like an out of sight out of mind thing for him. He even decided to erase Haley Ferguson from his book and start fresh not writing down his very first sexual encounter that took place in late January and begins his record keeping after Lexi left him.

"Hey, I saw Shawn yesterday." Brent chuckles.

"Yeah?" Rob laughs. "What did he do?" they haven't really seen much of him since that night.

"He turned the other way and walked off." Both boys laugh as they entered their sixth period class for the last time this year.

"Guys…" Russ called as they gave each other high fives. "So I guess your parents made you guys come to school too huh?" Russ joked. The guys laughed and took out their notebooks.

"Yeah, my uncle is strict about my education." Rob laughs off.

"Ok class, I understand today is the last day and last period. So, here's what we're going to do. You be quiet while I sit back and read the paper." The teacher says.

The guys laugh and put their notebook back in their back packs.

"Hey, I'm thinking about football for senior year. My dad and I have been playing and he says I'm good." Russ says confidently.

"That's cool man." Rob says. Brent nods in agreement.

"I couldn't play good before I started training, now I'm fast on the field. My dad said if I wanted to, he could get his friend Aginald Jackson to train me for the summer, you guys in?" he asks.

"Whoa! Aginald Jackson, I didn't know he was your dad's friend. I'm in." Brent says excitedly.

"Rob, you in?" both boys look to Rob.

"I'd love to meet Aginald Jackson, but football? I was never any good at the game, let alone understand it." Rob say.

"Rob, when I met you, you were a skinny tall pale dude." Russ says causing them to laugh. "But now, after training with us at Brent's uncle's gym, you along with us are high in the food chain. We fight for money in the cage and is good at it." Russ speaks in a serious lone. He knows that Rob has a good chance on the gridiron. If he could play good then Rob would definitely do well.

"You move lightning fast in the Mojave, just imagine how fast you can be on the gridiron." Russ says.

"You have a point there," Rob chuckles and nods. "ok, I'll give it a try. But if I don't like it you guys get to pay for my food when we go out." Rob laughs.

"Come on Rob, you're going to hit other dudes, what better way to blow off steam." Brent smiles. Rob nods, he never thought about it that way before.

"Yeah, I do have a lot of steam to blow off." He concludes, the guys quietly goof off until the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Trina and Michael made it o Monaco safely due to a black plane and a bag of cash. Yep, that's usually how that goes when you know somebody in the higher ups. Just to be clear, they are on the Mediterranean._

_Looks like Rob has a new opportunity in a different habitat. Football…what do you all think?_

_Also, some reviewers asked about Cat and when she is going to tell everyone about Wayne. Everything will come when it's time and trust me, it will come out (SPOILER: and bones –not Cat's bones–will be broken) just keep reading because a lot of stuff will happen I between... Anyways, next chapter you will see the guys again! _


	53. Chapter 51: Unwitting Compassion

Chapter 51: Unwitting Compassion  
June 2, 2012

"Good, good…" Aginald Jackson smiles. Rob slows down as he catches his breath, he's been training as wide receiver. They've been playing in different positions.

Russell Parks Sr. contacted his high school friend and set up a meeting at the nearby Longport Park. The boys made it to the park but didn't expect the public attention Aginald attracted. When they got there people were all over him and asking for autographs. The people respected his wishes and backed off going about their day.

At 10 this morning, Russ, Brent and Rob were all in attendance and Aginald begins to teach the boys the basics of football.

"Well, you boys are fast, really fast…what do you all do again?" Aginald asks tossing the ball to Brent.

"We do MMA amateur fighting." Rob says as the ball is passed to him

"Oh ok, that's good. All three of you have great agility and can take a hit. If you wanted to, with your fighting background you would be able handle football. I say go for it." he nods and passes the ball.

"Seriously?" Russ gawks.

"Yeah man, I just taught you guys the basics of the game, you put your mind to it you'll be great on the gridiron." Aginald finishes. Rob nods, he's never even understood the game and now a pro tells him he has potential. They stayed in the park until 5 pm. With the drills he went through today, Rob felt he could do well at football.

"Rob, you're built like a quarterback, you'll do good. I think you'll do well as a wide receiver also. Russ, you did well as a tight end, I think that's your calling." Aginald says, Rob have done better as a quarter back and wide receiver. Russ caught all his passes and managed to block so he would pass the ball. "Brent, you were born to be a defensive tackle."

He's right. Brent broke through Rob's offensive line five times and caught two of his passes.

The drills were similar to portions of the Ludicrous workout. Rob is strong enough for the training and the endurance, even though it was tough, he had fun. At the end of their session Rob decides he wants to join Russ in the pursuit of the game.

Aginald offers to speak to the football coach about the boys recruiting, even though the dead line for 2012-2013 season sign ups passed in April. The boys thanked Aginald for coming out and he gave them autographed footballs. At the end of the day, they cooled off and went out for the evening.

June 5, 2012

Owww….

This hurts, a lot. My baby doctor said I have to rest for a week.

Phoo…

I wanted to go to Karaoke Dokie later but my baby keeps moving…a lot. Jade gave me a bag of bibble and Tori's coming over later. We're going to plan for my birthday. It's in two weeks, but mom will be home a week after, she'll see my baby too. She says she can't wait to see my baby. I can't either. I hope she has dimples like me. I can't wait until my birthday, it's going to be the last one before I'm a mommy.

Ouch!

There she goes again. Oh boy, I hope she goes to sleep.

Mommy needs a break. The doctor says she's going to be here late next month, probably right before August. So she might be a Leo or Cancer, I hope she's a Leo. I read that a Leo's personality is ruling, warm, generous, faithful and always take the initiative.

That's awesome.

My baby's gonna be smart.

June 9, 2012  
Trina POV

"This is amazing..." We're exploring the Riviera. We've already seen everything in the entire country. Honestly, I could live here the rest of my life. We went sightseeing yesterday and picked up new phones. Michael bought me a new pair of earrings from the jewelry store. We went shopping and bought clothes, shoes and things for the baby. There are great restaurants and shops here.

"I know right?" we're in the Fontveille neighborhood looking at homes. This part of Monaco is newly developed, it was reclaimed from the sea.

How they did that? I don't know. But the homes are brand new and so beautiful. We were shown a three bedroom home in Fontveille.

It is the most beautiful home ever!

It's a one story three bedroom home that's on the water. The home exterior is made with large ashen smooth bricks and a tangerine roof. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it.

The realtor and Michael negotiated for a while and settled on € 350,000. I'm so happy! We're going to shop around to furnish our new home and even order new furniture from Italy and France!

Michael's father gave him extra money to use for our new home. He called this morning to make sure we're ok. He was really nice to me and said that no matter what, Nicky is his grandchild. I was touched by that. I'm a little sad that a guy I met once is going be my son's grandfather and my parents doesn't even know I'm not a virgin anymore.

I promised myself that I will tell them the truth one day.

Right now, I'm just not ready to face them. I hope they're not too worried about me. Michael says we're only going to be here for a few years.

Until then, Monaco is home.

Michael went on a job search and landed a good job with an architectural company. He's now an assistant architect with the company in charge of designing and engineering the skyscrapers and other buildings in Fontveille and La Condamine.

Michael went to college for an architectural and business degree so he should be okay. His starting salary is € 250,000 and he starts on the 12th. Me on the other hand, I'm going to stay home until Nicky is a few months old.

After that, I'll use what I've learned from Hollywood Arts. I heard that Americans are exotic here in Monaco and France.

Maybe Italy too, I don't know.

We're going to move in to the new house at the end of June. He says it'll look suspicious if we move in before he started work.

"I want to show you something in Nicky's room." He says and takes me to the baby's room. We've been looking at cribs and found the perfect one. It's a cerulean colored crib. We are going to give the room an ocean theme. I've lived by the ocean all my life, I want to give Nicky the same oceanic early life. "Don't get to excited ok, think of the baby." He laughs and leads me through the door to Nic…

OMG!

He's…he's, wow. There's a small teal box in the crib.

He remembers teal is my favorite color…

Focus Trina!

"Michael…" he's on one knee. Oh my God….

"Trina, you are the most intelligent, beautiful and exotic woman I've ever set my eyes on. You've supported me and uprooted your life to be with me. You're allowing me to be a father to your son. Our son…" he breathed the last part. "I love you and I love Nicky. Trina Vega, will you honor me by accepting my hand in marriage. I'll be the happiest man on earth if I live my life with you beside me and allow me to give Dominic a good start in life and a happy childhood." I can feel my tears on my face. I…never thought I'd get married with…oh my God…

"Yes…" I sigh to him. "Yes."

"Yes?" he asks quietly.

"Yes." I said clearly. He stood up and hugged me. We kissed and Michael gently lays me down on the floor.

"I love you so much…" he murmured.

"I love you too." We kissed again and christened our son's room.

After we freshened up and put our clothes back on we got in the rental and went back to the hotel. I'm so excited that I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight.

June 19, 2012

I can't believe I'm doing this. You'd think I would have learned my lesson but I just can't her off my mind, the kid I mean.

Not her mother, screw her mother…

Click…

Click…

Click click…

Pink

Regular

White

White? Really…

Orange

Gray

Blue

Red

Maybe I should click on specialty coloring….

Ohhh! Azure!

Why am I getting so damn excited?!

Click…

$79.00?! What do they take us for? For a damn giraffe?

Canada is a complete rip off.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Why!

What's wrong with me?!

Canada is the only country that has these things and America doesn't get shipments of them until 2014. It took me three long weeks to search for this exact kind. I finally found it and now I find out it costs good money.

I swore her off and now…

Is this a conscious thing? If it is…it sucks.

I buy it, choose the three week shipping option and get the order receipt. I don't pay more than $10 for shipping and three week shipping option was the cheapest. After I receive my tracking number I download a new package tracker app.

I take an exasperated breath and sit back. I got to get her off my mind.

Hey what's up? –Rob

Hiiii! We were just looking at your new football album on SplashFace! –Brandi

Yeah, I've been training like crazy, but it works out ok. –Rob

Do you still fight in the desert? –Brandi

"Yep, still two days a week. –Rob

And you can still fight and do football? –Brandi

It's not a big deal, I can handle it so it's not wearing me out or anything. Wanna go out tonight? –Rob

Sure…anything else you have in mind? –Brandi

Yeah, I want to put you on my lap and spank you like last time. –Rob

I like it when you spank me…do we have to go to the fields again? –Brandi

Nah, I have a hotel room at the Wilton. Let me take you out, later you can sleep over. –Rob

That sounds nice. I'll just tell my mom I'm going to sleep by my friend. –Brandi

Good, than I can have u all to myself and I can show you the womb raider. –Rob

I look forward to it… –Brandi

Send me a pic –Rob

Brandi is great, we went out before but nothing happened, just kisses and touches.

New Message…

Awesome…

Rob Shapiro: Status Update  
I'm going raiding tonight…

I've been getting feedback about playing football with Aginald Jackson. The coach says I'm good on the gridiron. He trains us hard, we're just training in the mornings with the other guys who joined. Two dudes so far just quit last week. Coach called them cowards and trains us even harder.

Since we joined, we've been playing different positions and after practice we watch games from last season and pro games. I've already seen the super bowl with Unc, coach showed a rerun yesterday. He gives us copies of play book entries for us to study for ourselves. After playing with the guys, I completely understand why people love the game so much.

I gotta admit, it's the strategy of the game that attracts me. I'm seeing why the pro footballers love the game so much. It's simple really…

Tens yards is the difference between them and us keeping the ball.

As long as a team makes ten yards while they have the ball, they can keep the ball. I think that's awesome.

I like that challenge…

Cat POV

Today was awesome. I made 17 and my friends took me to the mall and then to build-a-friend. I made new stuffed friends for the baby and myself. I made a unicorn, dragon fly and an owl for my baby. Then I made a giraffe and penguin for me. I love them so much. Tori made one and Jade made one too. Jade's was a bat, it scared me but she said it's a good bat and won't hurt my new stuffed friends.

She named it Daniel after the guy on her favorite movie, The Scissoring. I think it's cute. We spent the rest of the day at Karaoke Dokie. This is the best birthday ever and the best thing about it is that Wayne worked late so he won't bother me. Mom and I had already talked on Echo and she talked with Emmy. I'm home now, Emmy will spend the night with Wayne's sister. So for now I'm going to go on SplashFace.

I know I'm supposed stay away from Robbie or Rob but I can't help but look at his page. He really changed. He has a new status update.

I'm going raiding tonight…

I wonder what that mean. Looking at his page is like looking at someone else. Someone hotter and popular, I liked the old Robbie. He's not so different on the outside though, just muscles and attitude. Tori says Robbie isn't nice anymore, but I think she's wrong. I can't go near him though, Uncle Cal says to stay away. If I didn't already have names picked out for my baby I would have chose to name her Robin. I think that's a sweet name.

I think that it would have been really pretty.

Robin Valentine…Robin Shapiro…Cat Shapiro…

"You up?" I almost jump out of my skin.

I thought…I…

Wayne's home.

"…yes…" I almost didn't hear myself say that.

"Good because I took off early just for you." He says and come in my room and sit on the bed. "How's our little princess?" he asks and feels my stomach.

"She's good." I say.

"Anymore pain or problems?" I shake my head. He leans down and kiss my belly.

"No…"

"That's good, that means she knows daddy is here." He kisses me, after a few seconds I turn from him. I can smell a lady on him. I don't really understand him. I know what we do is wrong, but he be with other ladies. I don't know what to think. I know being with other women while married is wrong, but he's…hurting me.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he pushes my blanket over.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired."

"Don't worry, I have a gift for you, it'll wake you right up. He leaves for a few moments and comes back. It's a little box. "First you tell me about your day."

"Okay, we went to the mall first, then build-a-friend. I…made friends for my baby."

"Our baby." He says.

"Our baby…"

"Then?"

"Karaoke Dokie…"

"That's great. You have a beautiful singing voice." He says and kiss my neck.

"Thanks." I say quietly. I really don't want this, but Wayne won't stop.

"She going to be a beautiful little girl…with great parents." He breathes in my ear. "Today is your birthday, so I'll please you." He says and gets on his knees. I've been through this so many times, he puts his hands on my chest and pull down my panties.

Ohhh…I think I went non conscious again. I do that sometimes when I'm in my sunny place.

I hate being in my sunny place with him.

Ugh…

"You were out for a few minutes." Wayne says, he's naked now. I still have my night gown on. "We have the whole night." He says and comes in bed.

1:43 am

I push my hair from my face and get off my hands and knees. As Wayne falls next to me I pull up my panties and turn on my side. He's staying here tonight, while I get under the covers Wayne drape his arms around me. I cover my stomach and wipe my eyes with my other hand.

I can't write this down on my secret flash drive now. I have to wait until he leaves. He rubs my stomach and kiss the back of my neck

"You know, I still have to give you your gift." He says.

"It's okay, I can wait until later." I say and pull the covers over my chest.

"No, I want to now. I should have given it to you earlier but making love to you was more important." He throws the covers over me and gets the little pink box. He stands in front of me and kneels. I sit up as he opens it, oh my God. This…this…

"I want you to know that I intend to keep my promise to you. I meant every word in February when I told you I would divorce your mother than marry you." He says and kisses me.

"Caterina Valentine, will you marry me?" he…my breath hitches in my throat as I stop breathing. I don't know what to say.

"I…"

"Well, you love me as much as I love you right?" he says. Words aren't coming out so all I can do is nod. "I love you so much. I love you so much…" he kept repeating it and laid me down again. I'm eight months pregnant and we don't do it face to face anymore. He help me roll over and we…do it again.

"I've decided that we're going to go to Huntington Beach for the honeymoon. It's beautiful there." He says while…

I can't concentrate like this. It's easier to wait until he's done. I don't let him know I'm crying, just wait. I look at his ring on my finger and wipe my tears.

I can't marry him, I can't be his wife, especially after everything he done to me. Someone out there has to save me.

Please…

I have to have a white knight out there somewhere.

Please…

* * *

A/N: Looks like Rob deepest dreams are coming true. He has football potential. While hits dreams are unfolding, his compassion for Cat is seeping through. The love he had for her won't allow him to completely hate her and it's that very same love that seeps through the anger and rage he has.

As for Trina, she and Michael are putting down roots in the Principality of Monaco. Trina is now engaged to Micheal, their on their way to being a complete family.

Unfortunately Cat has been forced into engagement. Wayne Grant is eyeballs deep into his own sick illusion. Rape is no longer good enough for him but he thinks marrying his helpless victim will sate his sadistic appetite.

Please Review. Tell we what you think about Rob's, Trina's and Cat's situation


	54. 52: Introduction

**Chapter 52: Introduction **

_July 13, 2012_

_Northridge High Football Field_

"Navy 22! Titan iron!" Charles yells and the ball is snapped to me, I skip back and look for Russ, shit he's blocked. Brent's on defense and he just speared my guard.

Crap , crap, _CRAP!_

_Whoa!_

Finally my running back is open…before Brent can sack me I pass it to Daniel.

_BAM!_

Brent's tackles me. When I get up, Daniel is 37 yards from the end zone.

_30!_

_20!_

_10!_

_SHIT!_

Daniel's tackled on the 11th yard line.

I take an exasperated breath and jog to the new scrimmage line.

We get in our three point stances and…

"Silver 45, jet jet!" Charles shot gunned the ball to me. This time I gun it. Players are tackling and running everywhere.

I dodge the defense end and cross over the 5 yard line. The defense's tackle is coming straight for me, I make a false move and cut across a defense player. My tackle blocks the outside linebacker and I hit the end zone!

FINALLY!

The Coach Sanders blows his whistle.

"Good, offensive players, defensive players! Good job!" Coach says, "Now that you've been placed in positions, I expect you to sharpen your skills. We'll meet tomorrow morning at 8!" he blows his whistle again.

Oh my God, practice was…tough. I haven't been this sweaty since...training with Joe.

Aginald talked to coach last month and we were recruited along with other guys. We've been training Monday through Friday for about six weeks now. It's different from training with Joe.

With Joe we practice how to fight.

With Coach Sanders…well, we run up and down the field. We do hard drills and practice in our positions on the field.

Aginald was right about the position we'd play in. At the beginning of practice everyone practiced every position to see what position was best for them.

I'm good at being the offensive quarter back. I understand the position well. Brent, he's the defense tackle. Brent's a hard hitter. Even with our pads on, he can knock the wind out of you.

I thought Russ would be a tight end but he surprised me when he caught most of the passes. Coach placed him as wide receiver. He earned it.

We just started practicing in our position three weeks ago. When we first were recruited on June 5th, all we did was drills.

We did speed training with a wind chute. We had to run 100 yards with a parachute strapped to us. It was hard at first but after I did a hundred yard run a few times, I was faster than before.

Coach had us train on an agility training ladder, high step agility trainer and other equipment. We've been doing that for the first few weeks. It's a good thing I'm a fighter, otherwise I would have dropped the first day.

"Hey jackass, you knocked the spit out of my mouth." I joked with Brent and ruffles his hair.

"Yeah, I did kick your ass." he jokes. We went to the locker room to shower and changed into our clothes.

"Training was awesome today." Russ says appearing from his locker.

"I know right? I felt a surge of energy with the passing touchdown and running the ball myself to the end zone." I smile. Being out there did get my mind off Lexi and I blew off a lot of steam.

"Does it sound crazy that I enjoy tackling offensive players?" Brent joked.

I laughed and put on my shirt. "Dude you were on fire!" I said, we packed up our gear and took our equipment bags out to our cars.

My top is down, it's too hot to leave it up.

"Hey Rob, I saw Jade at the gorilla club a couple months ago. I think I can handle some of those stunts, you guys up for it?" Russ asks.

"I went there twice and it…I was embarrassed by Jade. But sure man, let's go whenever." I'm cool with that. Maybe I'll try the balls of pain.

_Maybe…_

"Good, Friday night?"

"Sure." I say as I start my car.

"Later guys…" I say and pull off. It's after 1 and traffic is already heavy.

By the time I get home it's 1:48.

_That's a shame. Weekend traffic should be light._

"Hey! I'm home!" I call out.

"Practice went ok?" Unc asks from the sofa.

"Yep."

I open the refrigerator and drink out the orange juice jug.

"Get a glass…" Fi says and playfully smack my head. I smile and get a glass.

_A big glass._

After filling it and gulping it down, I went upstairs.

"Rob, a package came earlier." Unc calls from the living room. I stop in my tracks.

_Why am I doing this?!_

"Ok…" I say and go to my room.

It's on my desk. I sit my equipment bag on the floor near the closet.

Staring at it wouldn't make this _feeling_ go away…

I hate this feeling.

_Ok…_

I'll just send it anonymously…yeah, they won't know who sent it. Carefully I cut the tape and open the box. Under the packing material is an azure giraffe.

I hope this won't send the wrong message, hopefully she won't remember the conversation we had in 10th grade.

Last thing I need is for her to think I care.

Which I don't.

_I DON'T!_

Why am I mentally screaming at myself?

* * *

_11:39 pm_

_Grant Residence_

Cat wakes up as a wave of pain engulfs her. Her lower belly has been bothering her for a couple days. The baby had already dropped and Cat could breathe a little easier for a few days. For days now discharge has left her body indicating her mucus plug has slowly dissolved. She groans as hard cramps lay waste to her. She gets to her phone and dials Jade's number.

Once her phone call ends she does her best to get up and go to get Wayne. He flies out of bed and goes for

Emily. In twenty minutes everyone was on the way to St. Mary's. Once they got there Jade, Tori, André, Beck and the Vega's were all in attendance. After arrival the nurses place Cat in a gown and onto a bed, then wheels her to maternity. The following hours proved to be the hardest she'd ever gone through. All though the night Cat pushes as she's instructed. As the sun rose in the next morning the child passes through her mother. As Jade and Tori's constant presence and comfort were unwavering, a child passes through the birth canal. Holly, guided Cat all throughout the labor and delivery. Her words helped Cat out so very much.

Jade and Tori smile and cry with Cat and the baby. They are telling Cat how much they were proud of her and how beautiful the baby is. All Cat can think about is the wailing of the child.

_Her child…_

Once the wails where heard, the men along with little Emily all came in the room. Cat holds her daughter as Wayne looks over them. Even his presence does the not phase the new mother. As Cat gases at her child, she marvels in wonder. The little girl is wrapped in a hospital issued blanket and a matching hat to keep her head warm. As the child breathes Cat counts everyone breath until she loses her place. She caresses her smooth skin and as the very idea of being a mother enters her mind.

She takes a breath of relief as she finally has use for the little onesie she bought when she was fifteen. As the nurse and staff move around them, the only word Cat has thought of is _finally_.

_Finally I have something all mine, someone no one can take from me._

_July 14, 2012_

_St. Mary's Medical Center_

I promised myself I'd send it anonymously. I'm such an idiot.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

I'm wearing my training jersey and sport shorts. I have a hoodie on so no one would recognize me.

"Hi…maternity ward?" I ask quietly. The desk clerk told me to go to the 5th floor. It's 7:30 in the morning.

I found out that…_she_ had her kid. I swear, I don't know what's wrong with me.

I get to the 5th floor and go to the nursery.

_Wow…_

They're so small…

"Which one is yours?" a nurse asks me from behind.

"Oh, um…none of them. I'm just here to drop off a gift." I said as I clutch the azure giraffe.

"Oh well that's kind of you. What's the name?" she asks and looks at the clipboard. I swallow the lump in my throat. Hopefully she doesn't know her.

"Valentine…" I murmur. The nurse nods.

"Oh…yes, Ms. Valentine had recently given birth about an hour ago. She had a rough birth, we thought we would have to do a C-section but she made it through." She smiled. "Do you want me to tell her little Ashley has a visitor?"

"No…no thank you. I'm just gonna drop off this and umm be on my way." I hand her the giraffe.

"You can give it to her yourself…" she walks away and opens the door for me.

"Um, ok." She brought me to a little bed where a pink unicorn blanket swaddles her…

"She's beautiful…" I trail off.

"Yes she is."

On the name tag I see her real name.

_Ashley Jadelyn Victoria Valentine…_

"Is she healthy?" the nurse nods. "I could just put it in there?"

"Yes of course…"

I put the giraffe in the little hospital bed.

"Um, thank you. I should probably go." When I get out the door she calls to me.

"Aren't you going to see the mother?" she asks with a confuse expression on her face.

"I'm just here to drop off the giraffe…thank you for letting me." I turn back around and jet out.

When I reach the main exit by emergency, I spot Jade with a bag from Inside Out Burger.

_Shit my hood is off…_

She stops in her tracks. She looks like she's trying to see if it's really me. I throw my hood back on and quickly walk out.

I rush to my car and leave the property. Once I was on a main intersection I took a breath of relief. I don't think she recognized me.

If she did, she would have chased me out.

_I need a nap…_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Turns out Rob has compassion, more than he would admit. He had that giraffe shipped from Canada just for the baby. Speaking of the baby, we read that little Ashley is finally here. Cat is officially a mother. _

**_Please Review._**


	55. Chapter 53: Eleven Days

**Chapter 53:** **Eleven Days**

**A/N:**_ Trina Chapter!_

_July 21, 2012_

"He's right on schedule." The doctor says while she's giving me an ultra sound. "His downward position is good, you won't have a problem with that. You'll be eight months in about a week mademoiselle. You're going to be right on schedule with the birth. August 12, is about right." She confirms as we finish up.

"So he's healthy…?" Michael asks, I don't think he took his eyes from the screen.

"Yes the child is healthy, though he's a little smaller than I like, but the important thing is he's healthy." I took a breath of relief. I thought the long flight here would put strain on him, thank God it didn't. After more questions and answers, Michael went up front and paid her receptionist than came back to help me dress.

"Thank you Doctor Pierre." I say and we left her office. In the past month and a half we furnished the house, created a beautiful room for Nicky and established ourselves in our new community. I've gotten to know my neighbors, participated in neighborhood activities and helped in bakes sales, my neighbors are very nice.

_Especially the men. _

I don't want to tell Michael but the men here have lingering eyes, even the ones with _wives_. Our neighbor next door is also American. He says that when he first moved here, the women were all over him.

He also said that I'm viewed as _exotic_ here. The majority of Monegasque citizens are from all over Europe and only less than 4 percent are Americans.

"Less than a month we'll be mommy and daddy." Michael smiles and kiss my nose.

"Or_ mama _and_ papa_." I beam. That's what the children call their parent here.

I like it.

"Ummm…I like that." We kiss and get in our new SUV. It was weird driving it at first. With the steering wheel on the right side of the SUV, it confused me, _a lot_. It's a 2013 white Cadillac Escalade with silver trimming. It has two TV's, a big sun roof and a great digital system. The part I love the most is the soft rust colored seats.

I love this truck. Plus, Monaco is small so we don't have to fill up that often. It only takes us ten minutes to get home.

"Maybe we should begin our planning, for when I go into labor." I ask while getting juice from the fridge.

"Yeah, like a packed suitcase and stuff?" I nod going into the living room.

"I'm gonna have the baby in less than a month and we don't even have a maternity bag." I stressed.

"Hey, at least we got his room together." He adds rubbing my stomach.

"We need a check list and _aahhhh_." I breathed softly.

"Trina?" Michael says getting in front of me caressing my face. Nicky has been kicking lately.

"I'm fine…" I sigh to him and lay back on the sofa.

"No you're not, Dr. Pierre says to stay off your feet." He says and picks me up.

"_Michael_! Put me down." I laughed. Every time Nicky moves a little _too_ hard he carries me off to bed.

"You have too much on your shoulders. You're not in this alone." I breathe and take off my shirt and pants. Michael gets out one of his big t shirts. I've been wearing them for a while and loves when some of them have his scent on them.

"Don't worry about an emergency bag. We'll just make a list and go shopping tomorrow." I guess he's right, I _have_ been on my feet a lot today.

"Leave it on…" I breathe when he reaches behind me.

"It'll be better if you take it off." He chuckles. He likes to poke me when I don't have a bra on. Especially when I'm in one of his tees.

"Better for whom, for me or for you?" I smile and slip it on.

"Well for you, because you'll be more comfortable and as for me…I just like it when you're all _loose._" He tickles me and fools around. Eventually he got my bra off.

"_See_…you know you like it." he tease. We haven't done anything since he proposed.

"I thought we were going to wait?" I ask softly while he nuzzles my boobs with his nose.

"Hmm, we don't have to…do it traditionally." I hunch my shoulder lightly. "It's not going to hurt the baby, I promise."

"I don't know Michael, I've never done that before…" he's been hinting at oral sex for a while, even before we left the U. S. I did say I'd do anything he wanted me to when we first made our agreement. But that's over now…

"We're going to be married soon, nothing's wrong with it. It's just a different way of sex." he breathes and kisses me.

"Michael…"

He smiles as he pulls my underwear down.

"Shhh…let me show you how good it is." I couldn't see his head because of my stomach and he…

…

"Ohhh…" I couldn't get anything else out. Nicky's moving again, he knows mommy's feeling great right now.

"Michael…Michael…" I yelp before I went limp.

He got in bed next to me smiling. "See how good that can be?"

I smiled while he kisses my neck.

"Have you done it before?" I ask shyly. He seems so…experienced.

"Yeah, to an ex. What about you? Have anyone…?" he asks. I'm not sure if I should speak about Jackson or what we did in private.

"Ummm…" I'm blushing, I can feel it.

"Tell me…I won't be angry." That's what I was worried about.

"My ex…he liked stuff like that."

"Oral sex?"

"Yes, the first time he did it was when I had my first sexual encounter." I softly say while playing with his collar.

"So the rape wasn't your…"

"It was my first time, _yes_, but I had already seen a…guy." even though it was almost eight months ago, I'm still embarrassed to admit _or_ acknowledge that some man _raped_ me. The fact that I'm carrying my rapist child is hard enough on me.

"I wish I was there to protect you." He nuzzles my neck. I wish he was there too.

"No one could have known what was going to happen. Not even me…"

"Didn't your father teach you how to defend yourself?" he asks as he tightens his hold on me. I tuck my head underneath his chin and breathe in his scent.

"Yeah, he did. He taught me the most. I just…it was like everything went blank in my mind."

"I've had that feeling before. It made me feel stupid afterwards…"

"Me too." After what happened to me I felt brainless. I knew how to fight back, but he caught me by surprise.

"You're not stupid, don't ever think that." He caresses my face. Sometimes I don't believe that myself. I haven't _felt_ more stupid than when it was happening. Being pushed against that beam, his body keeping me there while he sexually assaults me. I _still_ have nightmares sometimes, some of them are as painful as the real thing.

It was like each and every thrust was a reminder of what everyone thought of me. All the mean things they'd say about me. All the hurtful words…

When I was helpless I've never felt so dirty when, of all people a _stranger_ pushes his member in and out of me. It was the most painful and disgusting feeling ever. Especially when he ejaculated inside me. How could someone feel good enough to…while they're raping me?

"You ok?" Michael asks as I litely snivel.

"Yeah, why?' I breathe.

"You're crying…" he wipes away tears I had no idea was there. Thinking about it always made me cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I lean up and wipe the rest with my shirt.

"Don't be sorry, it's ok." He says softly…

I nod and kiss him. I don't care where his mouth been, I love him.

I'm going to be Michael's wife in eleven days and I want to be his wife in _every way_. I don't want to rob Michael of the intimacy we'll have behind closed doors.

I want to be able to sleep with him without thinking about _that night_. I want to enjoy him in intimate moments when it's just us.

All his wants and needs, I want to satisfy him and please him any way he likes.

But…how could I when the very thought of taking on this new life with him still, in some ways, scare me. Sometimes being alone with him scares me. I know I could never tell that to him but I can't help it. The last thing he needs is to be afraid to touch me in the bedroom.

"You know that…I'd do anything to please you right?" I look up to him.

"Of course baby." He breathes to me.

"You're my husband and I should always be able to please…right?" It _is_ a wife's duty.

"We're getting married in eleven days…I'm going to be your wife and I want to please you any way you'd like me too." I smiled. "Even if it means oral sex…if you like it, then I'm sure I'll enjoy giving it to you." I kissed him and caress his chest.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing…." He breathes and touches me.

"I'm comfortable with pleasing you…" I say and pull off my shirt.

We look at each other for a moment before I got to walk around the bed to his side. Michael swings his legs to the side of our bed and stands me between his legs.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I nod once, I have to get over November. I'm going to be a married woman on my eighteenth birthday on August 1st. My fear of the stranger ends _now_. It has to, I can't let him, _whoever he is_, ruin my life.

"Should…should I get on my knees?" I've seen stuff like that on the playboy channel. I was flipping through when a woman was doing it to a guy. I turned it off, that was when we first got digital TV. Dad blocked off those channels the next day.

"No…baby." He sat me down in bed and stands in front of me. I can feel my heart beat in my chest. He unzips and pulls himself in front of me. After getting the courage, I lower my head and…_please_ him.

…

Just by the way he's moaning, I know he's enjoying it.

He reaches down for my hand to put on his shaft. After a few minutes he pushes me away as he came.

_Ugh_!

It goes on the floor. I grab a tissue and spit out what little went in my mouth.

I…I'll just have to get used to it. I'm a woman, I can do things like that now. I just hope he doesn't ask for it a lot.

…

"I want our wedding night to be perfect." I hear him say in the bedroom. I'm in the shower. I _had_ to shower, especially after him…_ugh_. Even though it was a little, I felt like it got all over me.

"Are you alright?" he scares me from behind. "I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckles getting in the shower.

"Did…I do okay?" I hope he liked it.

"Yeah baby. You were amazing." he breathes. "Did _you_ like it?"

"Ummm, yeah. I enjoyed it and happy I pleased you." I guess I'll learn to like it. It wasn't as nasty as I always thought it was, I did arouse myself while doing it. I can't let him know that I'm uncomfortable doing it, but I don't think I'm in a position to say no to him. He's going to be my husband, so I have to do these things for him.

We washed each other and decided to stay in the rest of the day.

* * *

**_Please Review._**


	56. 54: Letters

**Chapter 54:** **Letters **

_July 27, 2012_

_Grant Residence_

_Cat POV_

Everything's changed. It's so different now that the baby is here with me. I barely get sleep now, Ash gets a lot of sleep. I mostly just stay up and watch her breath, feed her and change her. The Vega's and Shapiro's have been a really big help. They help me with everything and if I have a question they always answer.

Wayne doesn't bother me much anymore. He just make sure I have everything I need. My friends come by every day, they always bring some kind of gift with them. As I bath my baby I can't help but take pictures. She doesn't really make a lot of noise but she's only thirteen days old. After carefully taking her from the baby tub I dried her off in my lap in our room. I can't wait until Emmy sees her. It'll be a while before she can hold her but she can help.

After I dressed her in a yellow onesie I feed her. She always looks me in my eye or have her eyes down cast when I'm feeding her. I always sing to her. After I feed her I burp her by softly patting her on the back. Mrs. Vega showed me how. She's been a really big help but…sometimes I cry at night after one of her visits. She always tells me to be a great mother and take care of Ashley. I will be a really good mom, I just no it.

I cry because I know she's hurting. I know she's missing Trina right now. Sometimes we talk about Trina and I can see she misses her. I miss her too. I read her letter everytime I miss her. After I put Ash down for a nap I take out the letter and read…

_May 18, 2012_

_Dear Cat, _

_I want to thank you for not telling anyone about the things we shared. I appreciate you for helping me when I needed someone the most. I'm sorry I left so suddenly and without a word. I found out the hard way that I'm not the type to face problems head on. That's the main reason why I left. _

_I couldn't stay there anymore and push my burden on anyone else. I couldn't face my pain or my family, it just felt better to run away. I know how that sounds but everyone isn't as strong as you Cat. You told me someone hurt you when you were 14, just by looking at you I never would have thought that it happened._

_I don't have that strength you have, if I did you wouldn't have spotted the familiar pain that morning in the hallway. I'm not strong like my mom or sister. I wish I was, I do, but sometimes we can't always be there for ourselves. That's why I'm writing you this letter. _

_I found someone, someone who loves me. I feel so comfortable around him and he makes me feel like I felt before I was raped. We met in December, he was my boss and we just clicked. I love him Cat, I love him so much. _

_He's sweet, gentle and makes me laugh. His name is Michael Ablemarch. He's amazing. It's not all about him, he makes a point to make sure I'm comfortable, especially when I'm expecting. Yes, you read right. I'm pregnant, that's something else we have in common. _

_Michael constantly caters to me. He's my everything and everyday he proves to me that our son and I are his everything. I love him Cat, and I'm writing you to thank you for your help and that Michael and I are leaving the country. He promised that we'll be back in a few years so I won't be gone forever. I want you to know that we'll be safe and his father will make sure we'll be ok. The only thing I ask is in your spare time to look after my sister. I know she'll miss me the most. When she look like she's about to give up everything to stress, please care for her. I have a stuffed owl I have on my bed. Make sure she gets it and keeps it with her. Push her to not let what happened wear her down. Make sure she keeps reaching for that goal._

_Also, make sure you follow the path you made for yourself._

_Thank you for being my friend,_

_Trina. _

At least Trina is happy. I'm happy for her. I hope whoever she's with will make her happy. I fold up her letter and place it under my bed. Tori will need someone to help her through this. Jadey helps as best she can and now that I have Ash, I can help Tori more too. I'm gonna lay down just for a few minutes while Ash naps.

_Ohh!_

I almost forgot, I get back up and put Sky in Ash's crib. Her new giraffe is so pretty. I named him Sky. He's pretty sky blue and will be best friends with Mr. Purple. When Ash gets bigger we're gonna play together.

* * *

_Rob POV_

_Jade…_

I knew I should have kept my hood up. She texted me saying how Cat likes the giraffe.

I text back saying I didn't know what she was talking about. Everybody's been talking about Cat's kid. Some people even congratulated me on SplashFace.

_Even people in HA._

We're at the Rising Sun tonight. The guys and I needed a break. Coach drilled me for agility, ball handing and passing.

After practice I went home and went straight to sleep. It wasn't until 6 something when I woke up. I got dressed and came out with the guys. I'm glad I did decide to come out.

It's been over a month since I got laid.

_I'm on the hunt…_

"You guys want to get a beer?" Russ asks flagging down a waitress.

"Yeah…" I need a beer. Brent nods and the waitress asks for our IDs. I told the guys about Sinjin and how he could do certain things.

I got in contact with him on SplashFace and we met up at Karaoke Dokie and paid him a hundred bucks each and he made us legitimate fake IDs.

"Alright then…" she says handing our IDs back to us. We ordered beers and wine coolers.

After a while we're buzzed. Russ is drunk.

"Idiot…" I joke when he flops down next to us.

A couple hours passed, we danced with a few girls and fooled around with them on the floor. After laughing from one of Brent's jokes, I spotted someone I recognized.

_Tara…_

"Hey…look who's not on her leash." I nod in her direction. Tara usually is with Haley at Karaoke Dokie, I guess she wanted a different scenery.

"Yeah, didn't you sleep with her a couple times Brent?" Russ asks.

"Yeah…she was ok." He smirks.

After watching her for a while a thought came to mind.

"Hey, I bet you two jerks 100 bucks that I can get us good blow." I say and sip my wine cooler.

Brent arches his eyes and Russ sat up straighter.

"You're on blowhole…" Brent said smirking.

"You still got her number?" I ask Brent. He checked his phone and smiled.

_Hey, what's up? –Rob _

I looked over to her and watch as she looks down at her phone.

_Who is this? –Tara_

_Rob, we not far from you… –Rob_

She looks around but she passes us up.

_Where are you –Tara_

_Just walk to the booths –Rob_

"Come on guys." I got up and we walk to the back of the club. Only a few people are back here. I see Tara and we sit in a booth facing the far wall. No one can see us and waitresses don't come back in this area, this area is mainly for people who want to chill and relax.

"Hey. You look nice." I said smiling at her.

"Thank you, you do too." She bats her eyes to me.

"Where's Haley?" Brent asks.

"We…had a fight…" no wonder she's here alone.

"You know, Haley treated you badly, you shouldn't hang around someone who'll just boss you around." Russ says.

"Yeah, she has been bossy lately."

"You know, I think you're _way_ prettier than she is, your hair is your best feature." I said and move a little closer to her.

"Really…?" she breathes. I nod and slowly lean in to kiss her. We kissed for a little while, I slid my hand under her dress and she giggles.

"Haley isn't nearly as soft as you…" I'm caressing her leg. She sighs a laugh.

"I'm going to get us some drinks." I got up and went to the first table we were at and got a waitress to bring me eight strawberry wine coolers. I bought everyone two.

"Hey, thought you guys could use a pick me up."

I said and sat the drink down. "Here you go…" I passed Haley hers.

After drinking mine half way, I got close to Haley again and smirk. We kissed again. She giggles when I touch her boob.

I put her hand inside of my pants.

She gasps and squeezes me.

"You know, when I was with Haley at the fields…I was thinking about you." Her hand still on me, caressing me.

"You were really thinking of me?" I nod and kiss her again.

"If I wasn't, you'd know it." I smiled at her and caress her face.

"I wish it was you in my car with me…what could she do that you can't?"

"Nothing…"

Even though it's dark in here, I can see her blush.

"Yeah?" I ask. She nods.

"Show me…"

I kissed her again and unbuckle my belt and take out the raider. She gasps when I stroke myself. She gasps again when I put my hand in her panties. The guys looked on when I gently press her forward. She lowered her head in my lap and is blowing me.

She bobs her head as I rub her back and took out my phone and slid it to Russ.

When I mouthed _'record'_ he unlocked it and started to record us.

…

I'm trying to keep quiet, but it so hard though.

She's been blowing me for a few minutes and I'm almost ready.

_Almost ready…_

"Awwwhhh…" I groaned as her pops her head up. I gave her a napkin from the dispenser in the table and took one for myself.

"That was amazing." I breathe and put raider back in my boxers.

"Thank you…" she said after wiping her mouth.

"Would you…show my friends how good you are?" I ask rubbing her leg. She looks over to the guys, "its ok, they like you too…"

"Just this once…?" she asks.

"Yeah, just this once."

She scoots over to Russ and he unzipped and her head's now in his lap. I recorded them on his phone.

_You blowholes owe me big…_ –_Rob_

_As soon as I get mine…_ –_Brent_

I smiled to him and fist bump him.

When she was done with Russ, Brent slid over and her head was in his lap.

Brent kept her for almost ten minutes.

"Dude?" I whispered while recording them.

"It's like a blow pop." He joked. We all laughed, he was done not long after.

"You ok?" I ask as she wipes her mouth.

"Yeah…" I motioned for her to sit on my lap. She did.

"That was fun…" I said tickling her. She giggles and twists her body. "That felt nice…"

"What?"

"What you just did." I smirked.

"This?" she twists her body again.

"Know what else will feel nice?"

"What?"

"This…" I said and put my hand between her legs. She pants and lolls her hips, I loll my hips too.

When she's really moist, I pull her dress up and push her panties down.

Gently I entered her, she's sucking in her breath and moaning.

"Almost in…" I breathed.

"Too much too much…" she squeaks out.

I took myself out of her and she got off my lap pulling up her panties.

"You ok?" I asked again. I hope she is.

"Yeah…"

"Want to get out of here?"

She nods…

We were out of there by 10.

She rode in my car and I took her to the fields.

"Come on." We get out of my car.

The guys pull up and exeunt their car.

Exeunt?!

_Yeah, I have to be buzzed…_

"So, Tara, you were great in the Rising Sun." Russ started. "Want to continue the party?"

"Um…"

"Come on, it'll just be us four, and no one else." I said taking her hand and caressing it.

"Just us…?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Ok." She started on Russ, while she was blowing him I unzipped my jeans. Slipping on a condom took a second, I pulled down her panties and rubbed her with the raider. When she was moist I eased in, inch by inch.

She didn't want me to stop, if she did she would've told me to. In no time she took me all in. When Russ was finish Brent stood in front of her and she blows him.

I moaned when I came. I pulled out and wait until I'm done to take the condom off.

Russ went in next.

…

_1:34am_

"You ok?" I ask as I'm pulling in to Angela's.

"Yeah…" we just got done with her after 1. She's been quiet ever since we finish.

"Did you…like it?"

She nods and I get out opening her door. We sat in the back and I ordered us something to eat.

"How is it? Do you like it?" I ordered her a burger and fries.

"Is this your way of asking if I'll tell anyone?" she asks that out of the blue. I sat back in my chair.

_Shit…_

"We…I ask you if you wanted to and-."

"And I said yes, but…I didn't…I've never done this before." She says.

_God…I hope I didn't hurt her._

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have text you tonight."

"You guys are just like her…" she looks sad.

_Just like who?_

"Who?"

"Haley."

"What do you mean?"

"She…pressured Marci and me to have sex with guys. That's how I lost my virginity."

"What? And you're still friends with her."

"Because she's the only friend I have, or _had_ after the fight we had. Everyone thinks I'm like her…but I'm not."

"I can see that you're not. I'm sorry if you felt like we took advantage of you."

"It's ok…I'm used to it."

_That hurt._

"You shouldn't be, no one ever forced you before right?"

"No, I just do what they want me to do."

"You shouldn't do that, you're better than that."

"Says the guy that just took turns on me with his friends."

_Ok, I deserved that._

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"I don't know, tell me what you like."

"I don't know…" she breathes a laugh. Her smile is actually pretty.

"Ok, so you're a girl, I'm thinking…shopping?"

"Really? You…would actually do that for me?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you felt pressured, I don't want to be _that_ guy. And if taking you to the mall would make me feel better, than I'll do it."

She smiled.

_Pretty smile…_

We talked while we ate, she's not so bad. It's hard to believe she was ever friends with Haley. When we were done, I took her home, but not before putting her in my contact list.

_Under friend._

"Ok, so noon Thursday I'll take you shopping." I confirmed with her. She nods, I walk her to her door.

Her older brother I assume opened the door, she waves and steps inside.

I decided I'll go home tonight and not the hotel. I make it home just before 3. I'm going to take a shower, after tonight…_I need a shower._

_A hot shower._

After my shower, I get out my black book.

Just because Tara and I are friends doesn't mean she's not going in the book…

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

Now where's my belt…

Tara's notch number seven on the inside of my belt. I'm glad it's Saturday. All I'm going to do is sleep in.

* * *

**A/N:**_ We finally get to read Trina's letter to Cat, Cat really came through for Trina in a time Trina needed someone the most. And Rob…triple bombed Tara with Russ and Brent, but he and Tara ended up becoming friends. _

_Though that does not excuse his behavior._

_Also, I'm looking for sweet and cute nicknames for baby Ashley, all I could come up with is Ash. Thanks for reading._

_Please Review._


	57. Chapter 55: With This Ring

**Chapter 55:** **With This Ring…**

_August 1, 2012_

I don't think I'll get over my nerves today. I just can't believe it…

I'm going to be someone's wife.

_Oh and today is my 18__th__ birthday!_

I'm going to be Mrs. _Michael Ablemarch_.

And am going to be a wife in less than two hours.

_Ok…breathe_

_Breathe…_

I'm already dressed. My hair is curled and…ok everything is good. We decided to keep the tradition of being apart on the night before our wedding. I stayed here at the house, Michael got a hotel room. The ladies in the neighborhood all came over with gifts. When I mentioned I've never had a baby shower, they actually were shocked.

I couldn't get over their faces. Really, I didn't see the big deal, Michael and I had already bought everything Nicky needs. But my neighbors wouldn't take no for an answer.

They surprised me with a nice baby shower. Michael said it was ok and the men would have a bachelor's party for him at his hotel room. That was yesterday, I had such a good time. My neighbor from a few doors down recorded everything. She's going to give me a copy when Michael and I come back from our honeymoon.

I know! _Honeymoon_.

Honestly I expected for us to just come home and have a small party or quiet night alone. He surprised me with a 10 day stay at The Moonrise at Cap d' Ali. It's a resort residence in France. Not really far from where we live, a few miles at the most. Since France is only a couple blocks away, it's the ideal place for a perfect honeymoon.

The Moonrise at Cap d' Ali is perfect for watching the moonrise over the Mediterranean Sea. The brochure and pictures are amazing. I can't wait, I'll make sure to bring my camera.

We know it's really close to my due date, but we'll be home for a day when the 12th comes. Maybe it'll be later.

I found my dress in France last month. It's so beautiful.

It's sleeveless, has beautiful crystal beaded embroidery in the front and down the skirt. The train is only three feet long, we don't want anything flashy since it's just us. Our wedding is going to be at the Monaco Cathedral. It's not far from Fontveille. It's after 9 now, the ceremony starts at 11. A limo is coming to get me at 10:30…

_Ouch_!

I have to sit down.

Nicky has been kicking more and more. We had to leave the grocery last week because of his kicking. I had to call Michael from work a couple times because I thought I was going into premature labor. Dr. Pierre says that it's normal for pre-labor to happen.

It hurts sometimes, if real labor is going to be worse than this, I'll have to use all my strength. Dr. Pierre gave me breathing exorcises every morning. So for, it's been relaxing but Nicky found his way around them.

_Clever boy._

I did the exorcises this morning before breakfast.

Last night I talked with Michael, he has someone recording the wedding and taking pictures. We'll share them once we go back to the States. I can't stop thinking about mom and dad, or Tori.

_I miss them a lot._

When we were here for a month I felt bad because I wasn't as home sick as I though I would be. Probably because this country is beautiful and small. What's not to love?

I think I'll do those breathing exorcises again, hopefully Nicky won't interrupt _mama_ or _papa_ tonight. I want tonight to be perfect. Michael doesn't mind my belly, it's big now and I feel like I'm going to pop at any day. He says my size won't get in the way of making love, I've got goose bumps just thinking about it.

_Ding dong…_

Oh wow, the limo is here. 10:30 already…

Carefully the driver helps me in the back of the limo. It's a white limo with silver trimming. It only takes a few minutes for us to arrive. The cathedral is beautiful, the design is breath taking. The driver nods and helps me out the limo…

_Whoa…he's here._

"Mr. Axe? Hi." I smiled as he comes up to hug me.

"Hello darling. You look beautiful." He says and walks me up the steps, "I know I'm not your father, but you deserve for someone to walk you down the aisle." He smiles.

"Thank you…" I breathed. Honestly I was a little afraid to walk down the aisle alone. This is so great. Mr. Axe is going to give me away to his son.

"Hey, stop it with that 'Mr. Axe' stuff. I'm going to be your dad in a few minutes." He chuckles.

"Ok…Sam." I'm blushing, I can feel it. Sam nods as choirboys begin singing. I pulled the veil over my head and we enter the sanctuary. Our neighbors are here. It's not a lot of people but it's enough.

I've never been so nervous in my life. As we get to the alter steps, Michael turns around and shakes Sam's hand.

His black suit is complete contrast to my dress but he look very handsome. He takes my hand and carefully lead me up the alter steps.

The arch bishop nods to us and read from the French bible. I understand what he's saying, Michael still needs to brush up on his French. Since French is one of the main languages, Michael has to study at night because it's the first tongue of many coworkers of his. Luckily for us, he took it in college.

Now it's the time to present the rings. I hold out my left hand as Michael slips on a silver wedding band. It's a perfect match for my engagement ring and it fits perfectly.

"With this ring, I wed you as my wife." Michael repeats the bishops' words.

The bishop motions for me to take Michael's ring and slid his on his finger. Our rings are a part of Giovanni's wedding collections. I told Michael it could have been a piece of string, I would have still married him.

"With this ring, I wed you as my husband." I repeated. The bishop made the sign of the cross and it was time for us to kneel. Michael helped me on my knees.

The bishop said a prayer in Latin and put holy water on our heads.

"Congratulations, may your lives be fruitful, healthy and full of faith." The bishop says and announced us as man and wife. We kissed, it was breath taking.

_I just kissed my husband._

_My husband…_

It feels like I'm dreaming, I'd pinch myself but I know this isn't a dream. I can't keep my eyes off him. I can finally hear the clapping and quiet laughter from our neighbors. I gasp when I see Fiona, Maddie and the other Michael here too.

"Hi…." I smile as we embraced. They congratulated me and gave us gifts.

Everyone met up at our home and we had a little get together. It lasted until 4. After the neighbors went home we straightened up. It's not a big mess and only took a few minutes.

"Alright you guys, I guess it's honeymoon time…" Fiona smiles. "This is for both of you, it's just a little something to keep you safe." She nods and hands Michael a gift wrapped present. He kisses her on her cheek and thanks her.

They're staying in a nearby hotel, Sam says he wants to be here for the birth. I'm thankful they want to be here.

"I'm touched that they want to stay for the birth." I smiled. We're on our way to Cap d' Ail. We just left the house, it doesn't take 15 minutes to arrive to the resort.

_In France!_

We're in the higher level. I'm still in my wedding dress. The view from the balcony is beautiful. Homes are spread out on the hills under us, the Mediterranean is amazing.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Michael says from behind. He wraps his arms around me.

"It is…" I breathe.

"Are you hungry? I ordered dinner." I've had sweet cravings for days.

_Wow_…

He has the table made. Two places with wine glasses and serving trays on the table.

"This is nice." I smile and sit down next to his chair.

"I want the best for my wife…" he slyly says and kisses my neck. I couldn't help but giggle. He seats himself and serves us a romantic candle light dinner. He pops open a bottle of champagne for him and chilled orange juice for me.

"To us…" we toast.

_To us._

* * *

_August 3, 2012_

"David, she would have called or something. Why didn't she?" Holly asks. I'm worried just as much as she is. We gave Trina the space she wanted but are shocked that she hasn't called on her 18th birthday.

"Holly, she asked for space maybe that includes her birthday..._or_ birth week. Just calm down, she'll call soon alright?" I calm her down and kiss her head.

Even though Trina has been on my mind a lot lately, recent activity at work forced me to focus on our case.

The surveillance on Ablemarch's home proved just a waste of time. Ablemarch's trail went cold in early May and he turned off the power at his home around the same time.

_That's a good sign he's fled. _

According to Tao's contact, he's been in the wind since the 24th or 25th of this past May.

We found out that a Michael Ablemarch has been confirmed as the receiver of the cartel's drug shipment. I've been charged in learning everything about him. He was clean until a few years ago. I thought we had a break when I found out he's been hiding money somewhere. Our break was false after we found out who his father is.

_Samuel Axe. _

He's a retired Navy Seal who's in Florida. Sam Axe has powerful friends and he's been confirmed to have a close personal friendship with _Michael Weston_. He's a CIA operative who's at the height of the food chain.

_Basically untouchable. _

Which means Ablemarch is untouchable. I have a feeling he's going to have people in high places in his corner if we end up arresting him.

There's too much evidence on Ablemarch for him to _not_ go to prison.

His house is empty and looks like he left Oceanside. The cartel needs him to receive shipments so hopefully he's still close.

As I pull up at the station I go straight to the armory and gear up. We're going to execute a raid on Athena's today. Oceanside PD will be with us and has agreed to dual jurisdiction with us.

"Alright, we're going to enter through both exits. No one will leave out. All patrons and staff will be questioned once everything is settled down and their names taken. Understand?" Lieutenant Tao says. He's been handed this case directly from interim Chief Pope.

The Major Crimes Division is overloaded with cases and I along with other detectives have been chosen to help solve recent open cases. Hopefully this one closes today.

We arrive at the restaurant and burst through the doors.

"This is a raid!" I yell. The customers jump from their seats and scatter.

"Everyone listen up! All customers please line up on the east wall. Staff members, if you can come this way and line up on the north wall!" Tao orders. Everyone did as told.

"Would the manager come here please?" I asked. A timid young woman steps forward.

"I'm Stacy Warren and the manager of Athena's. Can I please ask what this raid is about?" she asks.

I showed her the warrant as I make my way around the restaurant.

"Excuse me Stacy?" I call, she comes returning the warrant to me.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you show me around?" I ask. She nods and shows me through the kitchens.

"Do you know when Michael Ablemarch left the restaurant?" I ask. She bows her head looking away.

"Ms. Warren? I need you to tell me ok. Ablemarch is a dangerous man, he deals with the Mexican drug cartel and put all your lives in danger." I said.

The break area was empty when we enter, I sat her down so she can talk to me.

Hopefully she has answers.

"Michael was a good manager, he's never been unfair to us. I'm not trying to disrespect you or anything, but I don't believe Michael would hurt anyone." She's finding it hard to believe he was in major drug business.

She winces at my exasperated breath.

"Look, I understand he was your boss, I do. Sometimes we don't believe the people we work with are doing wrong. But we need to do what's right, ok. Just tell me about his last day, ok?"

"Ok, he…he left around the 10th. He never told any of us where he was going. We just wished them well and took pictures." She says softly.

"David!" Gary yelled my name.

"Yeah…" I said and walked near him.

"Bring her." he points to Stacy, I motion for her to come with me. We meet him by a wall that's next to the refrigerator.

"David before I show you this, I'm going to ask you to not lose your temper." Gary says nodding to pictures that's been pinned to a large frame.

"What?" I say scanning the pictures.

"David, look…" he says pointing at a picture of Ablemarch with his hand around one of his waitresses… I look closer and my heart starts to violently palpitate. I grab my chest, Gary got me a chair to sit in.

"David, I thought you said Trina was taking some time off on her own?" he asks with his hands on my shoulders.

"I…I…she left without telling us after Christmas. I had no idea…" I calm down and shoots up.

"Stacy, I need you to tell me if you know _her_. Ok? She's my daughter, tell me everything you know about her. Now!" She jumps as I finished.

"Um, well…he and Trina are dating sir." She says.

"What?" I breathe. I can't believe it. My daughter being in the same city with him is bad enough, but dating… I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him!

"Calm down David, you're scaring her." Gary says. I didn't know I thought that out loud.

"Ok, ok." I say. "Stacy, Trina…is my daughter. I need you to be truthful to me and tell me everything you know about Ablemarch and my daughter." She nod and we all sit down in the break room.

"Trina started working here after Christmas, we found out that she and Mr. Ablemarch was dating in April. I don't know how long they were dating but they seemed to really care about each other." I listen intently as she continues. "They slept by each other places, they sometimes came in together and went out together when they were off sir." She says as I take notes.

"You know if they were being intimate inside the restaurant?" Gary asks.

"Yes sir, they kissed on occasion, sometimes he'd touch her on her rear end. At times when they went to his office during breaks, we could faintly hear them fooling around sir." She says fiddling with her fingers.

"Are you saying they were involved sexually?" I calmly ask.

"Yes sir, they were sexually active."

"Do you know when the sexual activity came to light?" I have to know.

"Ummm, in March or April to my knowledge sir."

"What gave you reason to think they were sexually active?"

"He was taking her to his home at night. Sometimes she slept there or he'd sleep at her place down the street."

"You know where she lived?" I hope she does.

"Yes, she lived at the Parkwood Motel five blocks down."

"Do you know how old my daughter was at the time Ablemarch slept with her?"

"…20's?" she guessed.

"No! _17!_ Trina was 17 when he took advantage of her. You know what that is? Statutory _rape_!" she gasps and covers her mouth.

"I had no idea, seriously. She didn't act 17, she had the behavior of a sophisticated young adult."

"When is she do for work?!" I'll bring her home tonight.

"Ummm, sir I don't know how to tell you this but they resigned together in May."

"What do you mean _resigned_ together?"

"They informed us that they are leaving, we wished them well and they left in the middle of May sir."

"Any ideas where he took her?"

"They didn't say."

I sat back in my chair… I can't believe it.

Ablemarch has my child.

He took my baby._ I will murder him. _

So help me God, if he hurt a single hair in her head…

I don't care who his father is, I'll beat him to death.

* * *

**A/N: **_Trina and Michael made it official, they are man and wife. David's eyes finally have been open. _

_Okay everyone, which nick name should little Ashley have?_

_Shay or Asha._

_Asha means protector of red, hope, wish, life and something about a tree. _

_Shay (unisex) means admirable, hawk like._

_Thank you Giraffey for your Asha name meaning._


	58. Chapter 56: New Leaf

**Chapter 56:** **New Leaf**

_August 5, 2012_

_Northridge High Football Field_

EEEP!

"Again!"

"Navy 22! Titan iron! HUT!" the ball snaps.

_Damn. _

Brent got through the offensive line again.

YES!

My tight end tackles him and Russ is open.

I throw the ball and…

And…

And…

Russ catches it. _YES_.

_20…_

_10…_

_END ZONE!_

I ran towards Russ and we chest bump.

"Shapiro!" I turn to coach coming on the field.

"Coach?" I called.

"Your parents are here. You've been excused from practice." He called back.

"What?!" what the hell are they doing here.

"Hit the showers!"

I jog over to them first.

"Robbie, you joined the football team?" mom says as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, um…what's this about?"

"Haven't you been watching the news?"

News?

"No why?"

"Well, there's an amber alert for Trina Vega."

If my mouth could, it'd have drop to the grass.

"What?" did…did I just hear her right?

No…it can't be.

_Trina…?_

"What happened to her?"

I hope she's alright…

"She ran away and was seen leaving the state with a major drug dealer."

_Wow… I hope she's ok._

"Mr. Vega wants you and all her sister's friends to come with parents to the station to be questioned." Dad said.

I nod, "I'll be ready in twenty minutes, then I'll go alone."

"We need to go with you."

I turned around to mom. "I don't _need_ you there." I walk pass them but…

"They need to question you in our presence, don't you want to see that girl come home alive?" mom pleaded. I huffed.

"Fine. Twenty minutes."

I jog back to the locker room and take a quick five minute shower. Dressed in only Romi sports shorts, Romi sleeveless sports shirt and black socks and Romi tennis.

_Yeah I know. I like Romi ok!_

(**A/N: **_Just to be clear, Romi is Nike in this story….continue…_)

It's too hot to wear my hair down, so I'm tying it back.

I hope Trina's ok. Even if it means seeing _them_ again or being around my parents, I'll help with any question they want me to.

I just hope Trina's ok.

I drove to the police station myself, traffic was a bust!

Took me an hour and ten minutes to get here.

"What floor?" I ask mom.

"They're on the 9th floor and the chief will question you." Dad says. I only nod as we enter the building.

There's a lot of cops in here, a whole lot. People in handcuffs and detectives…

Is it wrong of me to think this is creepy? The last time I was here, Cat blamed me for her baby.

There's the elevator. As I walk closer to it...a woman from last time spots me.

She took a double take.

Yeah, I'd take a double take too. I'm a far cry from my last visit.

In December I was skinny, frail, had glasses and scared as hell.

Now…_I'm ripped_.

No _glasses._

No _fear._

She's getting in the elevator. When we stepped in the elevator I stood against the opposite wall.

She doesn't say anything when the doors open to the ninth floor. People are bustling around, same as before. I walk up to the first person I see. It's a clerk at a desk.

"Hello, I was asked to come in today to be questioned about Trina Vega." Her head snaps up when she hears Trina's name.

"Yes sir, can I have your name?"

"Rob Shapiro." She looks through a few papers and stops on one. Now her eyes are darting back and forth to me and the papers she's looking at.

"Yes…they are going to ask you questions in the conference room. It's right pass interview room 6." I nod and look for interview rooms.

_Interview room 3…_

_Interview room 4…_

_Interview room 5…_

"Here it is." Dad says walking ahead of me and opens the door for my mom. She enters first, I enter right behind he–.

Oh no…she didn't say that that we would be all in one room _together_!

"What the hell mom, you didn't say we'd be in the same room." I whisper shouted.

"Ahem…you must be…?"

That must be the chief. A tiny blonde woman. As I glance around the room, everyone's here. Jade, Tori and Cat are sitting across from the guys. Their parents along with mine are sitting near the wall.

"Rob Shapiro."

I'm not going to even acknowledge them and sit a seat away from the guys.

"Yes, Rob…I'm Brenda Leah Johnson, Chief of the Major Crimes Division of LAPD. We were just going over events leading up to the date Trina ran away. What do you remember?"

I thought for a few seconds…

You know…I do remember something.

"Um, I do remember that she was really quiet and stayed to herself." I remembered that much. I was the same way until I met the guys.

"Can you please clarify?"

"She was really quiet." I simply said.

"…and that's not her usual behavior?" she asks writing on her notepad.

"Um, no. actually Trina was…" should I be frank…? "loud, materialistic, selfish, annoying, desperately and constantly tried to get noticed. But even with all those characteristics, she was still a good person, I hope you guys find her safe." I said.

"You sound like you really cared about her, did you?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. She's a really cool person."

"Were you around her a lot?"

"When I visited the Vega home and sometimes we'd see each other when I was going to Hollywood Arts."

"When you _was_?"

…

"Mr. Shapiro…Rob, Trina's life may be at stake. Please tell us all you know."

I'm getting looks from them, it looks like they're as uneasy as I am. I take an exasperated breath and sit back.

"I was going to the same school as Trina but not anymore. Maybe about the last month I was going there, I started to notice she wasn't herself."

"What month was that?"

"December…she didn't sign up for plays, musicals, dances or anything. She was almost invisible."

"Invisible…" she says under her breath while writing. "May I ask why would you leave a school as privileged as that one?"

This was not the way of questioning I had expected.

"Because they don't allow _rapists_ there." That was as simple as I could make it. My mom gasped and Cat covers her mouth. I haven't really looked at her; the most I see in my peripheral vision is her red hair.

I'm tired of saying _'some girl blamed her baby on me'_.

"We've done a background check on you and there is no conviction for rape. Please explain that?"

_Well…she asked._

"Some girl said I got her pregnant. Her rich uncle got me expelled and my parents abandoned me. But things worked out." I explained. My mom gasps again.

I heard rumors of Calvin Valentine having something to do with my expulsion.

Everybody's parents are murmuring, even André's grandmother.

_And no one's even talking to her!_

Now Cat is wiping her eyes. Tori's consoling her, Jade, André and Beck's scowling at me.

"Are we done?"

"Why are you so eager to leave?"

"Because I despise and swore off everyone _in this room_, can we do this in another room?" I ask hotly. She looks taken aback.

"Robert!" dad stood up. "Boy what is your problem!" He shot up from his seat.

"Get off me old man…" I said flippantly.

"Boy..." he said stepping forward.

"Now wait a minute…what exactly is going on?!" the chief asks.

"My _dead beat_ of a son won't be responsible and taking care of his newborn daughter. He hasn't even seen her!" he shouted.

"That _kid_ isn't mine, she doesn't even look like me!"

"And how would you know?!" dad shout back.

Crap, no one knows I was there that knight.

"Because…" I say quietly.

"Because you're too much like your uncle, you don't care what you do and don't care about the consequences!" mom says at dad's side.

"She's lying and you still believe her, _typical_." I hissed. "You _people_…"

"You are nothing but a shame to this family, just like my brother." Mom seethes.

Gasps came from around the room. I can hear Cat crying, a lady had to take her out.

I stayed quiet as the chief tried to calm things down. I didn't know mom's words can still hurt me.

"You know…Cat's daughter isn't mine. But I promise you this…" I walked closer to them. Jade, Tori and the guys stood up.

"When I do have children…I'll be sure to drill in their heads how much of a _bitch_ their grandmother is," I've never called my mom out her name. "and what a complete _ass_ their grandfather is. When I do have kids I'll make sure you two will _never_ meet them. Uncle Paul will get to be in their lives but you'll be lucky if see a picture on SplashFace." I startled them as I burst through the door. The people outside was quiet. Cat's sitting in a chair holding her baby.

"Robert!" mom called. I can hear tears in her voice. "Robert! You can't taint them against me!" I press the down arrow for the elevator and turn around.

"If you haven't already noticed, tainting your kids runs in the family," I turn briefly…"but you already know that." I said simply.

DING!

"Robert, _Robbie_, come back here!" my dad calls. "You haven't even seen your daughter!"

"My daughter hasn't been conceived yet, and when she is, you will _never_ see her. So you keep that little imposter because you'll never see your real grandchildren." I say and step into the elevator.

"Robbie!" I ignore mom and the doors close.

_FINALLY…_

I hop in my car and leave the station and go to Angela's.

* * *

**A/N:** _The chapter name is referred to Trina starting anew and Rob on the field practicing football. I think he's going to be awesome. Then again, I'm writing the story…so I know he will be. And everyone finally know about Trina's disappearance. It just became real for the Vega's and their surrounding friends. Next chapter will reveal secrets and hidden truths._

_Okay every one, I decide on a nick name for little Ashley, _

_…_

_ASHA! Asha has so many meanings that is just awesome and cute, perfect fit. _

_Please Review. _


	59. 57: Wasted Time

**Chapter 57: Wasted Time**

_August 6, 2012_

_France_

_Ahhhh….. _

_Yes…_

_Yes…_

_Yes…_

_Uhmm…uhmm…ohhh…yes…unnhhh…unnhhh…unnnhhhhh…_

_Oh my God…oh my God…_

I am exhausted. Michael leans over me sweaty as hell.

We just finish a hot session of the best sex. That's all we've really been doing.

Eat

Sleep

Sex…and _repeat._

"How was that?" Michael asks over me.

"Amazing…" I lean up and kiss him.

He couldn't get on top of me, so we…compromised. He wore me out from behind during the majority of the honeymoon, but this time I'm on the side of the bed on my back. He stood while we were having sex.

I loved it. If I wasn't already pregnant, I'm sure he would have gotten me pregnant during this session.

We kiss again and he helps me up.

I gasp as I lightly double over.

"Trina?! Are you alright?" Michael says coming to my side.

"Yeah, ugh…I guess Nicky thought that was play time." I chuckled.

"Nicky's been playing a lot lately." Michael's been noticing the pains I've been having.

"Don't worry love, I'm fine…promise." I breathe and caress his cheek.

"Owww…" I gasp and nearly fell to the floor. Michael picks me up and brought me to the bed.

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" I know he's afraid, I can hear it in his voice.

"No, I'm ok, I just forgot to do the breathing exercises for a couple days.

"Are you sure they're helping?" he rubs my belly and hands me my robe.

"Yeah, Dr. Pierre says they give extra oxygen to Nicky." I said putting on my robe.

_Ugh…_

I have to shower, his_…fluids_ is on my chest from earlier. I pleased him again and it got all over me. I'm used to it now.

_And he's used to mine…_

His isn't as much as mine though. I've never had one before I was with him and I love them.

They relax me. Dr. Pierre says orgasms are okay when pregnant and sex is very important.

"I think Nicky's enjoying his first apartment a little too much." Michael laughs and leans over me kissing my neck.

"I think he thinks it's a game when he sees something coming in and out of me." I breathed and kiss him. Especially when his position is so low now.

"Ready for round two?" he chuckles.

"Yeah…" I open my legs and touch him.

_He likes that…_

_August 7, 2012_

_Los Angeles_

I don't think I'll get any more miserable and heartbroken then this. A few days ago when Stacy showed me where Trina lived after she ran away, I was completely dumbfounded.

_It was a motel…_

My child lived in a motel, in a city she's never set foot in, alone and scared.

I was chewed out by the chief of Major Crimes. She…chided me saying Holly and I should have called the police the second we found the note.

It's in evidence now, along with the picture of Ablemarch with his arm around on her. After getting chewed out, Chief Johnson calmed down and told my wife and I that they will put Ablemarch and Trina's case in front of the others.

_Nobody had a problem with that._

Once Chief Johnson read the note and asked about Trina's treatment at home. I told her that I made wise cracks from time to time, but never did I image that they, along with Tori's friends insults would push her away into Ablemarch's arms.

Chief Johnson said that Trina _strategically_ ran away and that she's treating Trina as a runaway.

After investigating their relationship, we found that Trina and Michael didn't know each other before she started working at Athena's. Other than the phone calls she made to him about the job of course.

We found that she made calls to the manager and owner of the motel before she left also. According to her phone records she's been planning to leave since December.

_December…_

That's when her behavior started to change.

_Just like Robbie said…December._

We've had interviews with Tori and her friends supervised by me and their parents. André, Jade, Beck, Rob and Tori weren't really much help. Cat broke down in the middle of her interview. She'd just had her daughter, for her health, we allowed her stepfather to take her home.

I've been angry with Tori and her friends for running Trina away. I couldn't be angry for long, I joked around too so it's partly my fault.

Holly's angry at me and herself for not seeing the path Trina was heading down. I can't blame her, now I can't get the image of _Ablemarch_ being with my daughter out of my mind.

Two days ago both their pictures were aired on TV. Even though Trina's 18, she ran away when she was 17, the chief made sure Trina was under an amber alert. Since the alert aired, family members from all over the country called to give us their sympathy.

My sister Olivia is coming down from North Dakota to support us. Holly's brothers came to visit. They're going to be at a hotel while my sister's taking the guest bedroom. I guess they felt I wasn't feeling good toward guests in my home. Especially family that's been rude to my daughter. My other two sisters will come later, calls from our families makes the situation a little better.

We're getting baskets of stuff like, lotion, fruit, muffins…

As if they can bring her back, but I know they mean well.

We're getting tips mainly from Oceanside. They basically confirm what Stacy Warren told us.

We're still looking and can only wait and keep working.

_August 9, 2012_

_Ohhh…_

This hurts. It's like hard cramps.

"Here sweetheart…" Michael says bringing me chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about the honeymoon." I sat up against my pillows. We had to cut the honeymoon short because I'm having stomach pains. The pain got really bad two days ago on the 7th. We came back that night and called Dr. Pierre. She says stay on bed rest and eat light foods.

The company he works for allows men three weeks for paternity leave, which starts today actually. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Don't worry about the honeymoon." He breathes. "It's only ten minutes away so we can go back anytime. Besides, you and Nick's safety is my main concern." He held my hand in his. He's been waiting on me hand and foot.

I feel bad that we had to cut our honeymoon short, but we're doing what's best for Nicky.

"You're so sweet." I smiled as my eyes well.

"Shhh…don't cry, it's ok. Everything's going to be okay." He kisses my head and stays with me.

_August 10, 2012_

_Los Angeles _

We're on our way to LAX, yesterday a LAX ticket clerk recognized Trina's picture and called in. We decided to meet her at the airport. She said she has footage from surveillance. On top of that, witnesses at the airport and flight attendants came forward.

After we review the footage, the other witnesses will be questioned at the station. This is good news, but it's also bad. It means, we have a good lead on Trina…but she left the state with _him._ That bastard took my daughter across state lines. That's a felony by itself.

"Good morning officers, please follow me." the clerk says. We followed her to the surveillance area. She sits down and skips back towards the month of May.

"Chief Johnson, when I saw the young lady's picture on the amber alert I had to sit down. I am the one that sold them the tickets." The clerk looks like she just threw up before she brought us here.

"Alright Ms. More, are you confirming that you saw Michael Ablemarch in this airport with Trina Vega?" the chief asks. Ms. More nods nervously.

"What date exactly was this?"

"It was May 25, I remember because it was the last day of school for my children." She says.

"Did you know that Trina Vega was a runaway?"

"I had no idea she was a runaway…" she breathes.

"You had no way of knowing that, it's not your fault ok so you didn't do anything wrong." The chief soothes her, we have to take caution. If she clams up we'll never know what happened. After a cup of water and a few deep breaths, she calms down.

"Ms. More, I need you to think very carefully, did you see Trina or Michael give any indication of something being wrong. Like arguing, nervousness, fear…?"

"No, not rea–…wait yes. She was crying." she says.

_Trina was crying. My baby was crying?!_

"What happen when you saw she was crying?"

"He calmed her down, I couldn't hear what he was saying but it calmed her down."

"Did she show any kind of fear when they got on the plane?"

"No, actually while they waited, he had his arms around her. They stayed close until the plane was ready."

"How much luggage did they have?" the chief took notes as my eyes locked on her.

"Only one suitcase…"

"Between the both of them?" the clerk nods. Just one suit case? Something has to be wrong.

"Did she stand away from him when the flight number was called?"

"No, I kept an eye on her the whole time. When their flight was announced over the intercom, he helped her up and walked to their aisle. His arms stayed around her and she laid her head on his chest. The next thing I knew, they, along with the other passengers were shown to the plane." She explains to us.

"Alright Ms. More, you have helped us more than you know. I just need to ask one more question, where did they go?"

"They flew to Miami International Airport."

"What?!" I snapped. "Are you sure it's _Miami?"_

No…no!

"Yes sir, it was Miami." She timidly said.

"Detective Vega! May I see you outside?" chief asks. I follow her out.

"Chief I'm sorry I know I'm–"

"Detective Vega…I understand how bad this is for you and your family. But you can't have anything to do with this case."

"I know, it kills me that I can't."

"And it kills me that the daughter of one of our own has been taken. The only reason I'm allowing you to observe on field duty is because your daughter plays a huge role in this mess. My main concern is that we find Trina safely and have Ablemarch prosecuted for his pilling convictions." Chief says. I nod and run my hands through my hair.

"Now, I'm going to go back inside and have a few more words with Ms. More. You wait in the car for us." Chief turns on her heels and go back to the surveillance area. I walked out to the car and waited.

We were back at the station by 9. The witnesses are separated in our interview room. All I could do is observe in the media room.

"Since Michael Ablemarch took a _then_ 17 year old child across the country, this is now a kidnapping. According to employees at Athena's, Ablemarch and Vega were and possibly _still are_ in a sexual relationship. As of now, Michael Ablemarch is a fugitive of California and once he's caught we will try him for statutory rape and kidnapping." Chief says at the impromptu briefing.

All the detectives, sergeants and lieutenants came. Even Captain Raydor attended. She passes out forms with all Ablemarch's information on it.

We already made contact with Dade County Sheriff and Police Offices. They agreed to work with us and will send the surveillance of the May 25, arrivals from Miami International Airport.

While Flint, Provenza and Tao are questioning the witnesses from the airport, I'm observing the interview with the assistant manager of the Parkwood Motel. She's the niece of the owner.

"Ok Karol Smith, I'd like to ask you some questions about your former tenant, in room 106. Would you please tell me about her?" the chief asks as Detective Gabriel ready his notepad.

"Yeah, Vega right?"

"Yes. Trina Vega."

"Well, she was a good tenant. She paid her rent on time, she wasn't a problem."

"Tell me, have you seen the news lately?" Chief Johnson has a way of getting the truth out of people.

"Yes, I was shocked to see that. Didn't know she ran away."

"She's a run away, yes, but can you tell me the activities she was into?"

"Well, Trina only went to work and back mainly and if she's not doing that she's shopping or with her boyfriend." Chief and Gabriel gave each other knowing looks.

"When exactly did Trina move in?"

"It was the 28th of December. I know because she started working that next day."

"Athena's right?"

"Yes, it's a good restaurant."

"Did you notice anything…off about her?"

"She was a tenant at our motel, like all the other tenants she was strapped for cash. But when she started dating her man, she started spending money."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for the first few weeks at the motel, she only bought what she needed and saved _every_ penny. Trina saved all her money. I remember she had a man visiting her a few times a week. He'd spend nights in her room. Then she'd buy new things like clothes, her big flat screen TV and other stuff."

"It sounds like you're trying to say something…" the chief says. It does sound like she's getting somewhere, and I don't like it.

"Look, Trina isn't a bad person. She's really sweet and kind, but I knew from the start that she was on her own for the first time. I noticed things…"

"What kind of things?"

"Is she in trouble?" Karol asks.

"No, she was taken across state lines in May when she was 17. The man she was seeing kidnapped her, so we need all the information we can get to bring her home. Ok?" Ms. Smith had tears in her eyes, even from the monitor I can see it.

"Ok, ok. I began to notice that her man came over a lot, and I mean _a lot._ I started seeing him in early February. After a while, I noticed that he always came on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. Just those specific days."

"What did you think was going on?"

"Well, in the first week of February was when I began to see him. She went shopping the next day…"

No…

"Are you saying you suspected that she was involved in illegal activity?" chief asks. There has to be an explanation, Trina wouldn't just sleep with some strange man.

"Yes…" she whispers. "I thought she was but it was only with him, no one else."

"Would they go out on dates?"

"Yeah, sometimes." I couldn't take it anymore and pulled the headphones off.

I go to the other monitor just as another interview is about to start.

"Hello, my name is Lieutenant Provenza." he introduce himself as he straightens together papers.

"Hello…"

"I understand that you served as a flight attendant for flight 6389 to Miami International Airport?"

"Yes sir, I collected their tickets and attended them on the flight."

"Ok, good. Was there odd behavior between Vega and Ablemarch?" Provenza asks.

"No, they were the perfect couple."

"Are you sure he didn't appear threatening or aggressive towards Vega?"

"Actually, it was the opposite. He asked for a pillow for her head and put her seat back for her."

"Are you sure…" Provenza asks.

Confusion is written all over his face.

"Yes, they sat near the front where my station was. He was nice to her and made sure she and the baby was comfortable."

_What?!_

"Alrig-…wait a minute, there was a child with them?"

Who else did he take?

"No sir, she was pregnant."

He…he got her pregnant! That fucking bastard.

_That fucking bastard._

"Are you sure she was pregnant? Maybe it was just the way she way sitting…"

"I almost didn't see the bump and wasn't sure at first, but when I saw them kiss and he caressed her stomach, I knew that she was pregnant."

No…

NO!

He knew she was alone and talked his way in her room. She wouldn't let him touch her. He probably manipulated her into having sex with him.

_That has to be it. It has to be._

"Sir?" I hear next to me.

"What is it?"

"Forensics were collected at the motel room, chief says you can collect Trina's things." Buzz says and gives me the key.

"Thanks buzz." He nods and return to the main monitor.

I listened intently at the interview from the airport witnesses. I'm taking notes and don't care what the chief says. I may be off the case, but I'll observe.

**A/N:**_ Trina's really close to her due date. So close that little man is kicking more than usual. Good thing about that is they live in Monaco. France is minutes away! So is Italy._

_And as you learned, David and his division is learning more and more about Trina's activities when she left. They got the prostitution part right, but Trina left willingly. The LADP is working hard to find her, though it's not 'all the way' in the right direction, I still think they're doing a great job._


	60. 58: It Was Worth Him

**Chapter 58: It Was Worth Him**

_August 11, 2012_

_Centre Hospitalier Princess Grace, Monaco_

_Maternity Ward_

_10:08 pm_

_**(A/N: Monaco is ahead of California by 9 hours.) Also, I received 2 (two) reviews last chapter. I work hard on my chapters. I'd really like more. **_

"Mademoiselle Ablemarch just continue to breath nice and slow." Dr. Pierre says softly.

But I am breathing.

"Ughawwwww!" I cry.

It's happening.

_IT'S HAPPENING!_

"You're not dilated just yet alright. I'm going to need you to take slow deep breaths." she says. She's not the one with a baby coming!

"Ok…ok." I breathed. Oooohhh it hurt so badly.

"It's aright baby, you're going to be fine." Michael soothes.

"Well, can't you give her some medicine to numb the pain?!" Sam asks. Everyone's all here. Michael told me his dad and friends had to lay low because of some rouge CIA agent.

"She too far along in labor for any drugs." A nurse explains.

"Mademoiselle Ablemarch maybe you want to try walking, it'll lessen the pain."

"I'll try anything…" I said. Michael and Fiona helps me on my feet.

"Ok, just walk up and down the corridor for a while."

I did, the pain did subside but only a little. I've been in this hospital for three long hours.

_This is the longest three hours of my life._

My water broke at home, Michael and I were having a late dinner when out of nowhere my water broke. I thought I was peeing on myself. I was already aching, the ache got worse and worse. Michael grabbed the maternity bag and we were at the hospital in 7 minutes.

"Feel a little bit better?" Dr. Pierre asks. I nod. Walking does help a little. Michael's holding my hand as we walk a little ways down the hall.

Aooohhh…here comes another one.

I groan and grab for Michael.

"Come walk back to your room." she takes my hand and put me in a wheel chair. Michael helps me in the bed and a nurse checked if I was fully dilated.

"Alright Mademoiselle Ablemarch, you can start pushing. Let us get your feet in stirrups." she says as they pulled the stirrups from the table and put my feet in. "I need you to follow my directions closely. Only push when I tell you alright." I nod, Michael took my hand.

"Take a deep breath, I'm going to count to ten. You push when I'm counting alright?"

"Yes…" I take a big deep breath and she starts counting.

"_1...2...3...4...5…6...7...8...9…10"_

Ahhhh! He's moving inside me, I can feel him kick.

"Good job Mademoiselle Ablemarch, you're doing well. I'm going to need you to take a few breaths and we're going to do it again. When you push you'll also feel a little better." I nod as I catch my breath.

"Ready?"

"Ready…"

"_1...2...3...4...5…6...7...8...9…10"_

"Uhhh!" I groaned out. It hurt so badly.

"Come on love, you're doing great. You're doing great." Michael breaths and kiss my hair. The baby moves down a little, it felt like an inch.

I catch my breath and lie back.

"_1...2...3...4...5…6...7...8...9…10"_

_August 12, 2012_

_3:09 am_

"Ahhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and fall back on the pillows.

I've been in labor for eight hours.

EIGHT HOURS!

"You're beginning to crown! His head is almost out now!" I squeeze Michael's hand hard. "Only a few more."

"_1...2...3...4...5…6...7...8...9…10" UGHHH!_

"Good, good…his head is out!" I lay back breathing heavily. Oh my God…I'm so tired.,,,

"_1...2...3...4...5…6...7...8...9…10"_

_Los Angeles _

_August 11, 2012_

_6:09 pm_

_CRASH!_

Holly drops the cup of tea she's sipping as the coldest chills she's ever had run up and down her back. Goose bumps appear on her entire body.

Her maternal instinct suddenly becomes on high alert.

"Holly!" David shakes her from her trance. Tori stand behind him.

"Oh David." She breathes. "I…I…my baby needs me," she cried into his chest as he holds her tight.

"Holly, don't worry. Everything is going to be ok." He soothes her. He hadn't the heart to tell her of the life their daughter endured in Oceanside. It broke his heart knowing that his daughter would rather sell herself than to be at home with them.

"I can feel it. She's in pain. I'm her mother, I know it." she sobs. David eyes well as he thinks about his child with Ablemarch.

_He could be doing anything to her…_

"Trina will be fine, we're working with the FBI now. They're working just as hard as LAPD is." He says softly. She looks up to him. She knows he's stress, and it kills her that he won't tell her.

"You…you wouldn't be keeping things from me right?" she softly asks. The desperate look in her eyes weakens him. He presses his head to hers.

"There something's I can't tell you, you know I can't speak about the case." He caresses her cheek.

"David Antonio Vega! She is not a case number, she's our child! You will tell me if my child is in danger!" she beats his chest as she cried.

All David could to do is hug and console her. He whispers soothing words to her as Tori pats her back.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise…"

David prays every night that he'll be able to keep that promise. He can't even stomach the thought of losing a child.

_August 12, 2012_

_3:14 am_

"Alright, just give me one more push, just one more push and you'll hold your son." Dr. Pierre says as Michael look between my legs. Fiona has the camera it has been recording for an hour now.

"One more big push baby, just one more and we get to hold our son." Michael says as I quietly sob.

"Ok…ok." I said out of breath. I've never been so weak in my life. Michael moves down so he can see Nicky come out.

"_1...2...3...4...5…6...7...8...9…10"_ I push with all my might.

"Oh my God…Trina he's coming, he's coming." Michael's crying. I can feel Nicky slide down and out of me. "He's beautiful…he's beautiful…" he cried. Nicky's screams are all I can hear really. Sam and his friends are smiling and cheering.

"I'm so proud of you…" Michael kisses me on my sweaty and matted hair. I didn't know I was crying until my tears spilled over.

Fiona smiles and keeps recording. I collapse back into the pillows as something that felt like jelly coming out of me. Dr. Pierre put Nicky on my deflating stomach.

He's so small and he's beautiful. I take him in my arms and cry again.

He's starting to calm down, and he just opened his…

Wow…their green. His eyes are pale green.

"Monsieur Ablemarch, would you like to cut the umbilical card?" Dr. Pierre asks as I'm snapped out of my reverie.

"Yes mam. Thank you." He says and wipes his eyes. Fiona's recording him with the scissors. He cuts it and they give me a blanket to wrap around him. I gently do it.

"He's amazing…" Michael breathes gently caressing his face. Sam took pictures as they cart Nicky away to clean him.

"6 pounds and 8 ounces." The nurse says as she writes it down in my folder. They let me rest a little while before they gave me a sponge bath. Michael helped. I put on my blue house dress and socks. They wheeled in a new bed for me.

The nurse help me with the first feeding. I'm going to breast feed him.

After a couple hours, Nicky, Michael and I were alone.

"He looks like he's going to be a blonde." Michael breathes. I stay quiet.

"What is it?" he asks.

"It's nothing."

"Trina, tell me."

"He has _his_ eyes and is going to be blonde like _he_ is." I say, it's hard to keep from crying but I can't help it.

"Hey…all that matters is he's ours. All ours and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he never see the person who forced him on you." He caresses my hair and kisses both our heads. I nod and kiss Nicky.

I still can't believe he's here. After everything I was put through, my son is here.

_Knock, knock._

We hear someone knocking softly on the door.

"Hello, I hear there's a new baby that needs naming." A woman says. I smile and nod to her.

"…and what name shall this handsome young man be given?"

I look to Michael; we'd talked about a few days ago and made a final decision.

"Dominic David Michael Ablemarch." I said. The lady nods and writes it down.

"Such a good name. You'll receive his official certificate of birth in the mail a few days from now."

"Thank you." She nods and leaves the room.

"So, _mama_, how do you feel?" he smiles.

"I feel wonderful, my…_our_ son is here and I have everything I need. Most importantly our boy has his _papa_ here to protect us…" I kissed him and smile down at our son.

Nicky yawns in my arms, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…

_August 14, 2012_

_Monaco_

"This is a big day for you both. Especially for young Dominic, _he_ gets to go home." Dr. Pierre coos at Nicky. I smile, I couldn't be happier.

Michael learned to swaddle him yesterday. Nicky didn't cry yesterday or today. Dr. Pierre says that will change very soon.

_I have no doubt…_

"Thanks for all you've done." I say as Michael helps me in the wheelchair. He hands me the baby and carefully leads us to the main entrance. Dr. Pierre gave us our two week checkup appointment.

We said goodbye, Michael helps us in the Escalade and quietly closes the door.

"Home sweet home…" Michael says looking at us from the driver's seat. I breathe a laugh, Nicky's comfortable in this car seat asleep.

They let me keep him sleep in my room last night. Michael stayed with us and slept on the reclining chair. All last night I couldn't help but stare at Nicky. I'm Latina from dad side and white from moms. I thought at least Nicky would look like me.

_But… _

"We're home love." Michael breathes as he pulls into the garage. Sam and Maddie came out to greet us.

"Hi sweetheart." Maddie hugs me. Sam shakes Michael's hand and comes to my seat.

"Let me see that grand boy of mine." he smiles. "I can see it know, he's going to have a strong chin." He laughs.

We go straight to my room. He's going to sleep in our room for his first three weeks.

"Aww…look at my big boy." Michael coos as I carefully lift him from the car seat and put him on the bed.

"He's been sleeping all day." I change his diaper and swaddle him in his blue new blanket again.

"Here we go…" I breathe as I lower him in his crib.

_Phew…_

Not doing that anytime soon.

I kick my slippers off and get in bed.

"Ahhhh…" I breathe out.

"Glad to be home?" Michael asks.

"Yes…good to be back in my own bed." It really is. I've been in the hospital for three days and is already homesick.

_Even though my house isn't 10 minutes away._

"Yep…"

"Well, we'll let you guys get some shut eye…" Maddie says and leave with the rest of the guys.

"Thanks."

"What's on your mind?" he asks laying next to me.

"I'm sorry…I can't stop thinking about it."

He took an exasperated breath. "Trina…"

"I know, it's just…he doesn't look anything like me…"

"What? He's two days old. Of course he won't look anything like you. He has to grow into his features."

"Really…?"

"Yeah babe. In six months he'll have something from you, I promise."

I snuggle up to him.

"Besides, in six months his features will be the last thing on our minds. We'll have more trouble when he throws his food from the high chair."

We laughed.

I needed that laugh.

"Hey, I love you."

I look up to him and press my lips to his, "I love you too…"

**A/N:** _Dominic David Michael Ablemarch is finally here. After a terrible conception by a shady individual, Nicky has finally come. Trina's a mother now and though she sees that her new son shows his true fathers features, she looks past that. Nicky is the apple of her eye and she and Michael already love him so much. _

_This chapter is a bit fast pave, next chapter you'll see more of the guys…_

_Please Review._


	61. 59: It's Real Baby

**Chapter 59: It's Real Baby...**

_August 13, 2012_

_Oceanside_

(A/N: Monaco is ahead of California by 9 hours.)

"Are you sure?" Holly asks. I'm pulling in at the Parkwood Motel now. I waited a couple days until Holly calmed down. She was distraught after her feeling about Trina. Tori and I did all we could, thankfully she calmed down.

"Yes, this is it." I kill the engine just as Tori gets out first.

We parked right in front of her door. The manager said no one has been in after the forensic team left so that's good, I guess.

The key goes in smoothly and the door opens. As I peer inside I take a breath of relief. Usually the team would leave a mess, but this time they didn't.

Thank God, it would have killed Holly to sift through what our daughter left behind.

"Oh my God…" Holly breathes. I agree. Trina left a lot behind.

"Are we going to pack all this up and bring it back home?" Tori ask quietly and sits on the bed.

"Yeah baby. So let's carefully go through this and put it in the truck."

I began on the entire room. Tori started on the closet and Holly started on the kitchen.

…

The entire room was like new when we were done. Trina kept everything neat and clean. The most she had was clothes.

And she had a lot of them. Tori mentioned how some items aren't out in stores yet. Her closet couldn't hold all of them, she had a clothes rack near the air conditioner. Behind the rack was a two foot high top of the line biometric safe.

It needed Trina's fingerprint to open it. It'll probably be empty but just to be safe I'll get someone to open it.

"Where'd she get the money to get all this?" Holly asks looking at a navy blue shirt.

"She had a job down the street honey…" I say and pick up the safe.

_This thing is heavy._

Placing it in the truck bed was easy, I think we're going to have room for all of her other belongings. She has expensive pots and pans, a sixty inch TV, two clothes racks and so much clothes hanging in the closet. I guess she knew I was going to eventually find this place, that's probably why she left all this stuff here.

After a few minutes we did a once over and finished packing. Holly didn't talk to me the whole ride back.

On the way back I received a call from chief. They captured five cartel runners in east LA, they were found with 3 kilos of pure cocaine. Once we enter our home we placed Trina's things neatly in her room.

"Sweethearts, they need me back at the station." I kiss Tori's head and hug and kiss my wife.

I left them in Trina's room, they're hanging up her clothes and placing her things around.

The drive here was quick and…

_Whoa…_

Media Storm.

Ever since the story came out about Trina, the media's busy themselves with the station. Since we first broadcast Trina's abduction, the media has been all over us.

Psychics, mediums, oracles, palmists, predictors, seers, tarot readers, palm readers, portends, spirituals and augurs came out the woodwork.

I don't know how but many of them called my home.

One even said they had a vision Trina was in the Mediterranean. My wife and daughter didn't take that well.

I asked if she wanted to change the number, she fiercely refused.

'_I know she'll call home one day. That's all I have to believe in and I'll go insane if I don't believe in something.'_

I couldn't change our number. One day Trina will come home, she'll always remember our number…her number.

"Lieutenant, we caught them selling cocaine to east LA addicts earlier." Buzz said as we walk to the chief's office, she's talking to one of the cartel members.

"Chief…?" their heads popped up.

She hops from her desk and closes the door.

"Detective Vega, this is Oscar Del Rio. We have negotiated a deal on his behalf and in return he'd shed some light on what went on in Michael Ablemarch office during shipments."

"We already know what happened. He accepted drug shipments into the U.S." what else could there be?

"Please tell him what you told me?"

I sat down across from him.

_This must be good…_

"They threw me in the game and in return, my family can come across the border." He said. I nod for him to continue. "I want a deal, I'll tell you everything I know about what I saw with Mike's girl during a shipment." He says.

"Girl, what girl?" I say.

"Do I have a deal?" he asks arching his eye brows.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I'm not like them, when they dragged me in here, I saw a picture on a desk. I recognized the girl."

"Are you saying you recognized_ my daughter_?"

He's taken aback and doesn't know what he just gotten himself into.

"Yeah, but I need a deal if you want to hear what I saw." He says as he recovers from his shock.

I thought long and hard on this.

If he's lying, then we'll have no choice but honor the deal. At the same time and most importantly I can't risk not knowing what he has to say, my daughters' life hangs in the balance. He's a drug trafficker, he'll be here again.

"Deal, if you lie to me, I'll-"

"Detective…" chief calmly warns.

"…now tell me." I order.

"I want to see some docu–"

"_When I hear what you have to say, only then will I determine if it's deal worthy!" _I seethed to him. He sits there frozen in shock not saying anything. _"…and if you know like I know, you had better not make me get out this seat!"_ he nods and blinks away his tears.

"One day, it was around the middle of March. When we were getting the shipment at the restaurant, Mike's girl walked in on us."

"Wait, what do you mean, _walked in on you_?" chief asks, she read my mind.

"Yeah, she just walked in, she saw what was going down and she slammed the door when she went out."

"What happened next?"

"Mr. Ablemarch had us hurry with the shipment. He paid us extra to keep quiet about the girl and was glued to his phone."

"What did you hear him say on his phone?"

"Nothing, I guess he tried calling her. Mr. Ablemarch said '_fuck_' and threw his stapler at the wall. After that he paid us extra to forget that we saw her."

"What else do you remember?" chief asks.

"Well, before I left Mr. Ablemarch was pacing back and forth like crazy. Nothing ever distracts him but that girl distracted him." He says.

After that we didn't have any more questions for him. True to my word, I made sure he got a deal.

"Detective Vega?" Buzz calls from the media room.

"Yes Buzz?" I say closing the door behind me.

"I'm done refining the surveillance from Athena's. Trina is in a lot of footage." He said and gives me the seat.

"Thanks Buzz."

I took a deep breath as I begin to scan through the footage.

…

I've been sifting through the surveillance for four hours. So far…everything the motel manager said may be true.

I still held out hope that Trina wouldn't let Ablemarch near her.

Surveillance footage confirms that something is going on with the two of them. After the beginning of February they're recorded leaving together. Oscar Del Rio was right about the shipment. Trina was recorded passing the cartel guys in the hallway leading to Ablemarch's office.

A second later, cameras showed her rushing out. After, cartel men –including Del Rio– left the office in a hurry. Ablemarch follows and appear to look around the restaurant and kitchen area for Trina. Not long after, she timidly comes through the main entrance.

She looks scared. I zoom in and freeze the shot.

I'd forgotten how much she looks like Holly, especially at that age. Even though she has my heritage, she has her mother's face. She and Tori both…

_I know that face…_

She's scared. I've seen that face a few times throughout her childhood, I've seen it the most after we came back from Santa Barbara last year during Thanks Giving. It didn't cross my mind until now.

She was _scared_ after her mother and I got back. Trina almost fainted when I hugged her. I'll have to ask Tori about what happened while we were away.

Yes, it's all coming to me. Before we left, Trina was complaining about something… I don't remember.

When Holly and I came back, Trina felt cold.

She isolated herself in her room.

_I barely saw her. _

And sometimes, I swear I heard her crying. I just thought I was hearing things.

I watch as Trina walks to his office. There aren't cameras in his office but I can clearly see inside through the camera on the corridor wall.

He throws the door open and hugs her. He says something and caressing her face.

They speak and he kisses her head then…

He's taking her in his office. I fast forward as she leaves after about an hour.

She's…fixing her shirt as she leaves the office and now, he comes up behind her and kisses her.

_I'll kill him…_

As much as I hate it, I've just witnessed my daughter coming from an intimate moment. If there were sexual activity then it's another count of rape for Ablemarch.

I stay another few hours reviewing the surveillance, their last appearance was on May 10. Not long after, I've decided to stop reviewing and went home.

It's after eleven now, light traffic makes my ride home smooth. I close my car door as quietly and make as little noise as possible getting inside.

As I make my way to the kitchen, a small movement on the sofa stops me in my tracks. Tori poke her head from the blanket.

"Tori, why are you up so late baby?" I say putting my brief case down and sit with her.

"I just…I don't know." She sighs.

"I know baby, I miss her too." I say and caress her hair.

"I…" her eyes are welling.

"What is it?" I ask quietly.

"She…said I didn't stand up for her enough, that I let my friends disrespect her…" her tears fall from her eyes. I take her in my arms and kiss her head.

"Baby, Trina's just going through a life change, she's only going to be gone for a little while and before you know it, she'll be home. She'll tell us how much she missed us and will forget about the past." I say softly, as much as I want those words to come true, it hurts telling Tori this.

After the footage and interviews these past couple weeks, my hopes are little more than dashed. How am I supposed to tell my wife and daughter that Trina got pregnant by a high profiled drug dealer? I haven't even told her she's going to be an aunt, or Holly a grandmother.

They nearly passed out after I told them Trina isn't in California anymore.

Chief decided to wait a few days to update the media to reaffirm witness statement. She'll inform the media tomorrow. I'll tell them about the baby in the morning.

_I want them to hear from me._

Right now, I need to make sure Tori told me everything she knew. Maybe she missed a minor detail or something small.

"Sweetheart…" I breathe and kiss her on her head.

"Yeah," she sighs.

"I know you and Trina are sisters, but maybe you didn't mention everything. Something you think isn't important."

"Dad…what do mean?" she asks lifting her head to look at me.

"Sweetheart, when your aunts Rosaria, Sonya, Olivia and I were growing up…we covered for each other." I hope she gets what I'm saying.

She looks down and sniffles.

"Tori, I'm not mad. I know you and Trina have your differences. But I know you two love each other…and covered for one another. Please, just tell me what you left out…" I can see her tears again.

"Promise you won't get mad…"

"I promise…" I caress her face.

"Trina left with Jackson, the night after Thanks Giving. She left in a dress but…" she trails off as her eyes wonders to the coffee table in front our sofa. Gently I guided her face to mine and looks in her eyes.

"But what baby?"

"She came back the next morning in jeans and a t shirt, no makeup, she looked tense and a mess." She says and lays her head on my chest and sobs. "Please don't be mad…"

"Shhh…it's alright. I'm not mad, promise." I held her until she went to sleep. When I was sure she's asleep I gently carry her to her bed and kiss her goodnight.

…

"Morning dad…" Tori smiles and hugs me. I kiss her head and half hug her.

"Hi." Holly says descending from the stairs.

"Hey." I walk over to kiss her. I fixed breakfast and wait patiently for them to finish.

_Ok…here goes. _

"Hey guys, come on the sofa with me." Tori came over and Holly follows with her cup of coffee.

I sit between them.

"Umm…" where should I start…? "Holly, Tori. I wanted you two to hear from me before you heard on the news…" I trail and take a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?" Holly asks in fear, a blush forms over her chest. A sign that she's scared. Tori hide her face in her hands.

"Just listen ok. My team have interviewed employees and people from LAX, one of the flight attendants confirmed that Trina was pregnant when she left."

Holly screams and cries. Tori try to calm her down. After a hail of questioning, I told them every detail I know. Tori ran upstairs and slams her door. Before I could follow her, Holly slaps me.

"How could you not tell me that _my_ baby is pregnant?! You _bastard_!" she cries beating my chest, I know she just wants to get rid of her anger and fear for our eldest.

"She's my baby too." I miss her just as much as she does.

"No! _I_ carried her for nine and a half months, _I_ held her hand when she took her first steps, _I_ brought her to her first day of preschool, to elementary and junior high…" she lets out a scream and pounds the sofa. "Where is my child!?" she screams and cries. "You're supposed to be a cop! _WHERE IS SHE! _Where the fuck is my child!" I walk up to her and try to console her as she cries and beats my chest again.

After a while I just hold her. I pick her up and sit on the sofa with her in my lap. I whisper sweet nothings in her ear and rock her to sleep. It has been years since Holly cried like this. I can't help by feel responsible.

Some bastard took my baby right from under my nose.

_How could I let this happen…?_

…

_Tori POV_

"Are they sure?" André asks over our video conference on Echo.

"Yeah…" my dad said that some flight attendant confirmed that Trina _is_ pregnant" I explain to them.

"How sure are they?" Jade asks with Beck in the background.

"I'm pretty sure…" I say. I look over to Cat, who's holding Asha, she looks worried.

"Cat, are you okay?" I ask.

"Um…y-yeah. I'm really sorry about Trina. Maybe she'll call when the baby is born." I have already thought of that.

"She didn't even tell us she was pregnant. I really don't know why she wouldn't tell us, I'm pretty sure my parents would have helped her with the baby. I know I would've and I want to." I say to them. Just saying that makes it real, I'm actually going to be an aunt…if I'm not already.

"Hey, you know…I doesn't have to be just with you or your parents…I would be more than happy sending her gifts for the baby." André says. I lace my hand together and smile. If he was here next to me I would hug him.

"Thanks André, I'm sure Trina would love that."

"I just want to help, you know me…" he blushes.

"You're so sweet." I breathe.

"You know…it was Trina that introduced us in the first place."

Yeah…back when I was going to Sherwood. André was her partner in the big showcase. "That's true…if it wasn't for Trina I would have never met you, or discovered my voice." I would have never met any of my friends.

"I'm glad I came to your house that day." He smiles. I'm glad he came to my house that day too.

"Ah–hem, you know…we can leave you two alone…" I hear Beck say.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys, forgot we are on here together." I laugh it off.

"Yeah yeah, sorry about that." André says.

We all left the conference after midnight, the guys all agreed that when Trina comes back they're going to chip in and help her with her baby. It makes me feel better when I talk to them. Especially after finding out that my sister is in the wind with a drug dealer and is pregnant with his baby.

_I better get some sleep, mom's going to need me in the morning._

I get in bed and kiss peepee goodnight. He sleeps in my room now, I don't sleep with him because it would lose Trina's scent. He has his own little place on my dresser. After a quick prayer, I get into bed…

**A/N:**_ The family knows about the baby. If only Holly knew those 'feelings' she had was her intuition telling her Trina's having a baby. Holly had a little melt down, considering the circumstances, she's right to get that anger out. Keeping things bottled in will only make things worse for people. _

_Also last chapter got a boat load on reviews, thank you so much. I love reading them and of course…you guys ar awesome._

–_As always. _

_Please Review._


	62. 60: One In The Same

**Chapter 60:** **One In The Same**

_August 15, 2012_

"Detective Vega, can I speak to you for a moment?" Tao asks pushing his glasses to rest on his forehead.

"Sure." I said getting up from my desk. I decided to comb through everything we know already. There are some pieces still missing.

"The forensic team is done with the cell phones. I got you the transcripts…" he says handing me the papers. "It proves your daughter and Ablemarch was having a sexual relationship. March 16 is the date your cartel guy was talking about…it's all in there." he left me alone with the transcripts.

I'm going to take an early lunch break.

_March 16…_

_March 16…_

Here it is.

March 16…

_We need to talk. I can explain... – Mike_

_2:09pm_

_I'm sorry. –_ _Trina_

_2:10pm_

What is she apologizing for?

_Please talk to me, just come back to work ok I'm not mad I just need to see you_. – _Mike_

_2:11pm_

Mad about what?

_I won't tell anyone I promise. –_ Trina

_2:11pm_

_Just let me come get you and I'll explain everything. _– Mike

_2:13pm_

_What about those men? I don't want any trouble or anyone to hurt me. –_ _Trina_

_2:14pm_

Jesus…what exactly has she seen?

_I would never let anyone hurt you Trina. I'll never hurt you. I promised you that I would never hurt you the first night we slept together. Please just let me see you. –_ Mike

_2:16pm_

_Promise me…–_ Trina

_2:17pm_

_I promise I'll never harm you or Nicky, I care about him just as much as I care about you and I'll never cause harm to either of you._ – Mike

_2:17pm_

…

I saw the footage…she was scared when she left and returned, _but he got to her_.

He played on her sympathy by seducing her.

And Nicky…from what I just read, it sounded like maternal instinct coming from my daughter.

She's having a son…Nicky.

My first born grandson...

_Nicky…_

I guess this will be good news for the girls.

_Finally…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_August 17, 2012_

"Hello, I'm looking for the Major Crimes Division…"

"Just get the elevator to the 9th floor, the Major Crimes Division is that entire floor." The receptionist says kindly.

Susan nods and enters the nearest elevator. It only takes a few moments to arrive on the bustling ninth floor.

_DING!_

The doors open to the ninth floor. Susan walks straight to the receptionist desk and asks for a detective.

"What is your reason for visiting today?" the receptionist asks. Susan became momentarily distracted by a non cooperating thug in cuffs.

"I recently saw a young woman's face on the news, there is an amber alert out on her. I have information." Susan says.

"Do you mean Trina Vega?" the receptionist straightens up and picks up the phone.

"Yes mam." Susan says as the receptionist quietly speaks on the phone then hangs up.

"Someone will be out to speak to you." The receptionist says as Susan nods.

Not two minutes later a petite woman steps into the lobby area.

"Hello, I'm Chief Brenda Leah Johnson. I understand you have information about Trina Vega?" she asks Susan, who nods. "Please come with me." they walk to an interview room and where they will have more privacy. Chief Johnson offers Susan a soda while she gets her papers in order.

"Alright will you please state your name, occupation and any information you have." Chief Johnson says beginning the interview.

In the media room, Lieutenants Tao, Provenza and Flint and Detective Vega silently watch as Susan's story unfolds.

"My name is Susan Clark, I'm an emergency room nurse at Mercy Hospital in Long Beach."

"Ok…what information do you have?"

"Well, the night after Thanks Giving a young lady was brought in. She was unconscious when EMS brought her in from the ambulance. They informed us that she was sexually assaulted."

"Oh my God…" the chief says in a lowly appalled tone. Susan nods and continues.

"When they brought her in she looked ravished. Her dress was raised a little over her hips and her underwear was pulled down to the middle of her thighs." Susan's eyes grew misty. "I could see that she was young, very young. She had…blood and male DNA between her legs and on her buttocks." Telling them what she saw was hard on her. The young lady never left her mind.

"When the other nurses began to cut off her dress, she came from her unconsciousness and screamed. She tried to move away and choked out the words _'please, don't hurt me.' _I caressed her head and told her that everything was alright. She relaxed for a moment and looked around. She tried to remove the IV in her arm, a male nurse went to stop her and she screamed for him not to touch her. She whispered she didn't want to be around men." Susan takes a deep breath as a lump forms in her throat.

In the media room David eyes also became misty as images of Trina growing up marred by a possible assault.

"The nurse understood completely and left with two other male nurses. I told her we understood her ordeal. After telling her she was brought in unconscious and hooked her to an IV, I asked if she could tell me what happened."

"Ok, so she was brought in at what time?"

"After 10, my shift started a couple hours before." Susan says as the chief nods.

"What did she say what happened?"

"After I asked, she was quiet. That's when I saw how young she was. I asked how old she was and she whispered that she was 17, I felt so sorry for her. I've seen many cases like hers but she was youngest. She had a sprained left arm, he left a hickey on her neck, he ravished her breasts…that was just what I could see, but I knew it was so much worse."

"Oh my…" the chief breathes. She knew Detective Vega was watching and prayed that he didn't burst through the door yelling and demanding Susan to admit it was a mistake.

"I knew this was painful for her to go through, I told her she had to be strong." Susan slowly shakes her head.

"Someone like her being raped…poor child. Her eyes well with tears and I assured her that everything was alright and caressed her hair. I almost didn't hear her at first…but she whispered, _'no it won't'_".

"No it won't?" the chief repeats. Susan nods.

"Then she said 'he can't know'."

"Do you have any idea who she was speaking about?"

"No mam, she gave me no indication of who _he_ is."

"Alright, what else was said between you two?"

"She just said that she just wanted to go home. I told her that we had to make sure she was alright and asked her name." this is where the tricky part begins. "She said it was Clara Houston." The chief leans in close as confusion hits her. David and the others in the media room took a breath of relief.

"We ask her what blood type she is; it was type A. After that she answered a host of questions. Then a rape kit was brought in, after we got her ready and put the blue light on her…" she had to brace herself. "It lit up…a lot."

"I know this is hard, but can you tell me where?"

"He…left his DNA all over her. I stayed with her as we did the rape kit. I helped her take off her dress and underwear and bra. It was degrading for her, especially someone as young as her." Trina's youth impacted Susan to the point where she thought about retiring. However, she thought about others like Trina. She didn't want them to be alone and rethought her retiring.

"I gave her a pill that would kill sperm, after that, she rested for a few hours. A nurse came back to give her $150 she had with her right before an officer came in to get her statement. A sexual assault crisis counselor came in with a pamphlet and clothes. She got Clara to tell her everything. She didn't have ID on her, I explained she needed to have someone ID her. She said her parents weren't home and I explained that it's required that she stay 24 hours. Clara asked me if she could call her parents that next day instead of that night. I allowed it since sift change was a couple hours away at 6."

"What happened after that?" the chief asks.

"After making my last rounds, I checked up on her again just before 6 that morning. When I went into the room, the child was gone. I alerted the security guards. When we looked on the monitor, we saw her leaving before she was discharged."

"Did you have any idea of where she went?"

"No, no possible way."

"Ok, can you explain what connects Clara Houston to Trina Vega?" the Chief Johnson asks.

"At the beginning of the month, I saw an amber alert, I recognized the face but not the name. After listening about her being kidnapped by a drug dealer, that's when I realized, Clara Houston _is_ Trina Vega."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, when I saw her, she was a pale comparison to the picture on the news." She says.

"Does your surveillance still have the footage?"

"I suppose so, yes."

The chief nods and stands.

"Thank you for coming forward, we'll get in touch with the surveillance team at Mercy Hospital to get a look at their footage."

"Thank you."

And with that the interview ends.

David slouches in his chair. Tao places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to find her." he says to David. He slowly nods as a tear leaves his eye.

Everything adds up in his mind. Before they went to Santa Barbara Trina was herself. After he and Holly came back from Santa Barbara, Trina was very different. He felt like she didn't want to be around him, or anyone.

Tori mentioned how Trina came home the next morning in jeans and a t shirt.

He realizes her story adds up.

David quietly drowns in deep sorrow.

…_When my child, my baby needed me the most…I was in another city happy to be away from her._

_August 20, 2012_

_House party _

_Sun Valley_

The guys and I were invited to a house party tonight. It's over in Sun Valley. A guy from school invited us, his brother allowed him to have a party in their home. The brother is a master tattooist. He's known around the valley as_ Maestro de la __tinta__. _

The party's going to be great!

_The theme…_

_End of Summer Bash - B.Y.O.B._

I paid a guy to get four 64oz. bottles of flavored Vodka from the liquor store. They have so much stuff there. I paid him to get Tequila, Brandy, and alcohol infused whipped cream that with the four gallons of Vodka cost me over $60.

I don't care; I just need to forget about seeing my parents, Tori, André, Jade, Beck, _Cat_…

Her baby is beautiful though…

Why do I feel like this!

It's like_ Robbie's _making me feel what I used to feel about her.

_NO! I don't like her! I can't._

I keep reminding myself that she used me.

She's the reason why I bought a chain for a ring I wanted to give _her_.

It was a friendship ring. I had hoped it would become something more permanent one day. Now, I wear it around my neck so I would never forget what she did and to always be on guard.

After mom called me a _shame to the family_, I told Unc what she said. He called her and they got into a heated argument. After the call he sat next to me.

'_You know, we black sheep got to stick together…'_

What she said still hurts, I'm mad at myself for letting it get to me. She hasn't even called to apologies.

No worries though, tonight I'm going to forget all about her and them.

You haven't tasted Vodka until you've tasted cold crisp _vanilla Vodka._

Fi let me sip some of her regular Vodka a few times. It's good, but I think I like the flavored Vodka best.

Everybody else is gonna come with beer, wine, _Jesus juice_…

_Never tasted that before…_

Russ and Brent are already there.

I can't wait to see their faces…

"Ugghhh…" I groaned.

_What the fu…_

Where am I?

"Time to get up…" someone yells.

Shit that hurts. My head is pounding.

"Rob…" I turn around and see Brent putting his shirt back on.

"Dude." I say and get up.

_Or try to get up._

"That party was awesome." I said as Brent pulled me up. I look behind me and see a girl was laying with me on the sofa.

_I remember her. _

I remember most of what happened. When I got here, we partied.

_Hard…_

I drank a lot last night. There were girls, Russ, Brent, me and almost every other guy ended up having a rainbow party.

Blow jobs are amazing when you have a drink in your hand. After the blow jobs I took a pic of the raider covered in lipstick.

I yawn and check my pockets for my keys.

Got them…

"I think I'm going to go home." I said. Thank God I can walk on my own. I don't remember anything past 2 last night. I know because I looked at the clock after I banged some girl. I think she's the one who was on the sofa with me.

_Is she…?_

"Yeah me to, this hangover is going to kill me if I don't go to sleep." Russ says and stretched.

"Yeah dude, I need to wash off those girls anyway." I smile. We left the house and got in our cars. When I pulled out I honked the horn.

I heard them honk theirs when I'm on the street. It's early, really early and the sun is killing my eyes. I stop at a red light before I merge on the 5.

Hopefully my sun glasses are in the console.

_YES_

Before the light turns I put my glasses on.

Crap! I forgot this is a convertible. I put the top up but keep my sun glassing on.

Exiting on Devonshire takes forever! I'm so tired. My head hurts, even my crotch hurt.

_Probably too many blow jobs and sex. _

When I finally get on Devonshire, traffic clears up a little.

Come on people! It's Saturday morning. You should be sleeping off hangovers.

_Like me!_

I yawn again when I turn into Orchard Grove.

_Finally home._

Damn my crotch aches!

I couldn't help a yawn while opening the door.

Third one.

"Late!" Fi called from the kitchen.

"Sorry I didn't call, I kind of lost track and have a huge handover." I said.

_So tired._

"Soda, greasy food, vitamins &amp; Katorade." She said.

All hangover remedies.

I drink a soda, take a vitamin and drink Katorade.

"Thanks Fi…" I went up stairs slow and passed out on my bed.

_To be continued…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_This chapter is called 'One In The Same' because Nurse Susan informs Major Crimes that Clara Houston __is_ _Trina Vega. David even sheds a tear because memories of Trina growing up ran through his thoughts, than he had to find out that Trina was sexually assaulted and didn't say a word to him or her mother. _

…_And of course Rob is being a typical teen who parties hard and drive hung over. Tisk, tisk, tisk…_

_Please Review._


	63. Chapter 61: Stamped

**Chapter 61: Stamped **

_Noon_

"Uhhhmmmmm." I groan and turn around. I think that stuff worked a little. I ease out of bed and walk to my bathroom.

"Ahhhh…"

I've been holding it since this morning. I gotta shower. I think I still have lipstick from the blowj…

…

"SHIT!" I yell as I look down at raider. I can hear Fi and Unc charging to my room and swung open the bathroom door.

"What?! What happened?!" Unc yells as I point to raider.

I make a motion to me and Fi gasps. I _would_ turn around but the big ass tattoo on my dick has me going into shock.

"What the hell is that?!" Unc stood by me looking down on me.

"I…I…I don't know what happened." I stammer. I'm out of breath, I…

"Ok breathe, calm down." Unc says. I take a few breaths and try to calm down.

"What does it say?" Fi asks. I still haven't covered myself.

Unc and I look at raider.

‗‗‗

|W| ↑

|O|

|M|

| B|

|R | ↑

|A |

|I |

|D |

|E |

|R | ↑

_(Authors note: The way how Rob and his uncle looks down on his member, WOMB RAIDER ends at the __**base**__ of his member beginning at the top. And yes, Rob is __immense__ enough to have both words -plus a star in the middle- on him. )_

"Womb…Raider….?" I breathe out.

"Womb raider?" Fi bursts out laughing.

"Not funny Fi, somebody _tattooed_ my dick!" I said and touch it.

_I can't believe it. _

Fi comes back and look down on me.

"It's not a bad tattoo… It's really nice, at least girls will know what they're in for." She laughs.

In the next ninety minutes I took a shower, got dressed, put Neosporin on my…wound and left the house. Unc and Fi brought me to Lakewood Medical Center, the same hospital Lexi was rushed to.

When we entered, the desk clerk gave me a clipboard and directs us to have a seat.

_Please Print_

_Last Name First Name Middle Name_

Shapiro Robert Michael

_Address: Street City State Zip Code _

10487 Orchard Grove, Northridge, California 91344

_Date of Birth_

_mm/dd/yy_

03/08/95

It takes a few minutes to go through the whole sheet, the last question is…

_Reason for visit._

What do I say? I can't say some asshole tattooed my dick while I was drunk off my ass.

"What do I say?" I ask Fi. She took a deep breath and sits back.

"Umm…you can say…that you have male problems?" she guessed. I was about to put that down when Unc spoke up.

"Just say you have a mark on your pee-pee." Unc chuckles. I laughed a little too.

_Not funny Unc…_

I ended up writing…

_I have a mark on my penis._

Hopefully they don't ask questions at the desk.

…

We've been waiting for over half an hour.

"Robert Shapiro…" a nurse calls. I hop up and go to the room next to the front desk. Fi and Unc stays behind.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Grace, can I ask, what kind of mark do you have on your penis?" she sits on a little black stool while she gets out a blood pressure machine.

"Umm, I was at a party last night and…I got drunk."

"What happened when you got drunk?" she asks and types on the computer.

I take a deep breath.

"Girls performed…um…"

"Oral sex. Is that what happened?" she asks in a matter fact tone.

"Yes," I breathe. "it was…more than one actually." She turns and looks me in my eyes.

"Oh so you were attending a rainbow party?" she says as if she been through this before.

"Yes mam. It kinda turned into that, but that's not really the problem…" I say and she looks at the paper I filled out earlier.

"What kind of mark do you have on your penis?"

"I would have to show you…if you don't mind."

"Sure." She says pulling on a pair of gloves. 

I unbuckle and unzip my pants, then pull my boxers down. Gently I took out raider and showed her.

"This morning, after I drove home, I slept for a few hours. Then when I got up to pee I saw _this_." She looked at it for a moment and gently poked me.

"Ok, this is not a mark, it's a tattoo. I'm going to gently examine it ok?" She puts a hand parallel on my shaft and tenderly press and run her fingers over the words. I couldn't help but respond naturally.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's natural."

After she finishes I fix my clothes.

"Ok Robert, it looks like the tattoo it self is clean. The tattooist must be well trained in that area. It isn't sloppy or infected. I'm going to give you a tube of Neosporin, use it on the tattoo three times daily until the redness goes away."

"How long will that take?"

"It depends on your body's immune system, but to make sure it doesn't get infected, there can't be any sexual contact until the redness is all gone. It'll take three weeks for it to heal properly. During the first few days keep dampness away from it. During bathing, be very gentle, only pat the tattoo area with a soft towel. It's going to be a little painful for a couple days."

I nod as she continues.

"During the second week, it's going to flake a little; which is very normal. Whatever you do, don't pick at it. On the third week, the scab should be gone or almost. Remember, clean the area with antiseptic soap and put the Neosporin on it three times daily." As I write everything down, she writes down the antiseptic soaps I can get. After we're done, I thanked her and turn to leave.

"Oh, I'm playing football this year, will that affect my uhhh…thing?"

"No, it shouldn't. Just be careful, any more questions?"

"Yes actually. I'm an amateur MMA fighter, will that affect it?" she arches one brow.

"Maybe that's a little too hard on your body."

"Actually, I can fit fighting and practice in my schedule and as for my body, I'm strong enough to take it." I say. She nods and stands.

"Just make sure nothing hits it and be very careful." She says.

We left after that. I told Fi and Unc what the nurse said. They dropped me off at home. I hopped in my car and went to the CVS down the street. After this, I'm going straight home and nurse raider.

_August 21, 2012_

_Monaco _

"He's getting bigger." Michael whispers while Nicky sleeps. He was a little fussy earlier, I think it was a hungry cry. I hear that cry a few times a day. Michael can't tell the difference. He says he sounds the same when he cries.

That's not true though. Other than the hungry cry, there is another cry. His face gets all scrunched up and he gets uncomfortable.

_That's the 'change me' cry._

"I know, and sucking me dry too." My nipples are achy, scrunched up and _so dry_.

"He gets more boob than I do." Michael smiles.

"Five more weeks, then it can finally be just us…" I breathe and kiss him. Michael and I never slept together with it being just us. Oddly it feels like the first night we were together. I'm actually anticipating making love with my husband.

This time it will just be Michael and I.

…and no baby in between…

"I want it to be special, so maybe in five weeks…he can go to his room."

"Maybe, I just want to make sure he'll be ok, and warm at night." I was kind of dreading this discussion. I know I said after six weeks he can go into his room.

_But, I said that when I was still pregnant with him._

Now that he's here, I want him to stay longer, but I know he needs to go into his room.

"I know baby…he'll be fine. Tomorrow, let's go out and get baby monitors." He says as he cups my face.

"Yeah, can we get one in Costa Plana?" There are really nice shops in France, Michael and I have purchased from both Italy and France for our home and for Nicky, turns out both styles go together.

"Sure…" he says and kisses my head.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_Anyone or someone you know woke up with a tattoo you or they had no intention of getting…yeah, Rob got stamped. Looks like Trina and Michael can finally have alone time…one on one._

_Please Review._


	64. 62: Parentage

**Chapter 62: Parentage**

_August 23, 2012_

I got a call from Chief Johnson. I told her I was sorry for me and my parents' behavior. She accepted my apology and invited me to come back in and continue questioning me. I told her I'll be in after practice today and on my way now.

I came here straight from practice, I'm a little sore but nothing bad. It's been two days since somebody officially named my raider. I was angry that someone inked me while drunk, now that I look at it…

It's pretty cool. There are designs parallel to the words. It's more of cool Hawaiian designs.

_Very nice._

I sent a pic to Tara and asked her what she thought.

She text back how it was a nice tattoo. She laughed when I told her I was drunk when I got it. We're going to Karaoke Dokie as _friends_ tonight. I couldn't sleep with her if I wanted to.

I'm pulling in the parking lot now. The parking lot is full, as always.

Media is everywhere.

I make my way in and up to the ninth floor. The same woman who was at the front desk last time, she's here again. She nods and allows me back to the conference room.

When I get in, it's empty.

_Whew…_

It only takes a few minutes until she comes in. Her and a Latino detective.

"Robert, how are you?" she asks as she sits.

"I'm fine mam." I say and shake her and the detective hands.

"Your last visit didn't quite go so well but it's just you today so we'll be quick."

I nod as the questioning begins.

…

"So, you cared for Trina, romantically at first." She states and I nod.

"Yeah, we auditioned for this play and a kiss was involved. I kinda let it go to my head." I explained to her. Her coworker next to her is drilling holes in me with his eyes. I stare back for a few seconds until Chief Johnson asks another question.

_Man you are not intimidating me…_

"But as time went on you cared for her as a friend? Is that right?"

"Yes." I said as I sit back in my seat. Chief Johnson and Detective Sanchez questioned me for about 45 minutes. I'm a little tired to be honest. This questioning has been boring but so far I haven't made my annoyance obvious.

Yet…

My phone is vibrating.

What now…

After a few more questions, she ended the interview.

Finally…

Before I know it, I'm at my hotel. I think I'm gonna stay in.

_Monaco_

"This is cool…" the baby monitors we're looking at are great. We got a powder blue set and just arrived back from France. I know I said we were going to get a couple things, but I ended up buying a lot. Aside from the baby monitors, we picked up little mitten cuff shirts, rattles, footies, caps, more onesies, socks, leg warmers, a portable rocker, a newborn napper and a baby lounger.

Michael says I'm a shop-a-holic, but it's not like he hasn't bought things too. If anything, he bought most of the toys and Miami Dolphins fan gear. It goes well with the ocean scenery.

"Did we buy extra batteries?" I ask taking the monitors from the box.

"Yeah, they're in the bag with the toys." He says while I glance at the directions. The bag of toys were on the dresser, Michael gets them.

"Ooh. It's time for you to get changed…" I cooed to Nicky. Gently I lift him from his crib and place him softly on the changing table. I lightly pepper him with kisses to his neck. "My big boy." He made soft noises and tried his best to attempt a smile. When I finish changing him, I kiss his belly and put him back in his onesie.

"Eleven days old, already got his first belly kiss. That's my boy…" Michael chuckles. I roll my eyes to him and smirk.

"I'm his momma, I can do that." I say holding Nicky up to my chest.

"When will he start to move more?" Michael asks.

"Dr. Pierre says movement will come in time so you should just be happy he's not on the move yet." I say leaving the room. Gently I get in bed with him on my chest. He's so warm and tiny. I was worried about that after he was born but was assured that his size was natural.

"What do you want for dinner?" Michael asks coming in and takes his shoes off.

"Something spicy, but not too spicy." I've been cleared to eat spicy foods, and since I'm breast feeding him I can't have too much hot and spicy. Michael nods and gets in bed with me. I gently caress Nicky's back as Michael gently gets in bed.

_August 24, 2012_

_Mercy Hospital_

_Long Beach_

"Thank you for meeting me Mr. Carter." Chief Johnson says as she follows the chief of security to the surveillance area. She, Detective Sanchez, and Detective Gabriel are on a visit to view the surveillance of Trina being rushed in. 

"Of course madam. As soon as we heard that one of our own had a child brought through here and the situation that followed, we assembled the surveillance on the night in question and already have it out for you." The gentlemen say and open the door for the chief. She walks into the dimly lit room and observes the monitors. One of the guards gets up and gives her his seat. He presses the play symbol and she watches carefully.

…

When Trina's ordeal was over, Chief Johnson sat back in awe as she watches Trina sneak from the hospital and runs to a cab.

"Well, the girl certainly knew how to leave unnoticed."

"Her father is one of LA's finest, bringing home cases for years. I'm sure she learned a few things." Gabriel says to the chief, she nods in reply while starring at the screen. She dreads sharing the footage with the father of the victim.

_August 26, 2012_

_Centre Hospitalier Princess Grace_

_Dr. Pierre office_

"_Trina Ablemarch?"_ the nurse says looking up from the clipboard. Trina and Michael get up from theirs seats and follow the nurse from the waiting lobby. The nurse leads them to an exam room. An assisting nurse waits patiently until the Ablemarch's are settled in to get their information. Once Trina sits a sleeping Dominic on the small examining bed she turns her full attention to the nurse.

"Monsieur and Mademoiselle Ablemarch, welcome. May I ask the reason of your visit here?"

"Today is our sons two week checkup." Michael says then peeps at his son. The nurse nods and writes on her clipboard.

"Ah, two week checkup, very big step for baby." She smiles as the child stirs then nods off again. As she takes more of the Ablemarch's information, Nicky stirs off and on. By the time she's done he's awake though still sleepy.

"Dr. Pierre will be in shortly." The nurse says and leaves the family to their own thoughts. As they waited Trina couldn't help but notice the charts, diagrams and graphs highlighting the growth of a newborn. She couldn't help but hope that little Nicky is on schedule despite his premature birth. Though he was about three weeks early, and the doctor predicted this, she still has her worries. She also worried about the health of the rapist family as well, Trina prays to God that there were no illnesses that can be passed down from father to son.

Shortly after picking an observant Nicky up, Dr. Pierre knocks twice and opens the door. Once she's inside the exam room she smiles at the bundle she'd recently guided to the world.

"And how is little Dominic doing at home?" she asks putting her glasses on and study's the clipboard with all their information.

"He's settling in and doing fine." Trina says, Michael takes the car seat off the examining bed and places it down to the floor. Trina carefully places her son on the bed and allows Dr. Pierre to exam him and checks how he's grown.

…

"Well, Dominic seems to be on schedule with his growth and strength. He's a healthy baby boy. Is there anything you'd like to speak about concerning his wellbeing?" Dr. Pierre asks.

"Umm, yes actually." Trina says timidly. She looks to Michael; he nods once for her to continue.

"I'm really worried about our sons' health. My family have…good enough health but it's…it's…" she didn't know how to put it.

"The fathers' side has health issues?" Dr. Pierre asks and glances to Michael, then back to Trina. A ridge forms between her eyes.

"Yes, actually. But…my husband _isn't_ my sons' biological father." She says softly. Dr. Pierre's brow arches and looks to Michael. Before she can say anything, he speaks up.

"My wife, well…before she was my wife, someone assaulted her when she was by herself." Michael says, Dr. Pierre immediately understood and feels sorry for her patient. As indignity falls down on her, Trina couldn't help the welling in her eyes. Michael hugs her and kisses her head. After a moment of quiet reassuring from Michael, Trina regains her composure.

"I'm sorry…" Trina breathes wiping the last of the tears. Dr. Pierre nods in understanding.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You were assaulted and a child came from it. I see nothing but love between you, your husband towards your son." Dr. Pierre says in a thick French accent. Emotions swell in her voice.

After she gives Trina her empathy. She talks to the family for a few minutes more and releases them with her well wishes. Once home, Trina goes straight to their room and rests on the bed with Nicky resting on her chest. After a half hour Michael brings in chicken soup and sweet grape juice on a tray.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks softly, the baby has just fallen asleep. He quietly places the tray on the tray holder and gently caresses his sons' soft blonde hair.

"Yeah…just didn't expect to tell anyone." She mumbles. Michael sits on the bed next to her; she pushes herself over to make room for him.

"I know Tri, but she's yours and Nicky's doctor so she had to know…and besides it's not like she'll tell everyone around the country." Michael reasoned. Trina smiles at his words and gently lays her son on top a pillow in the middle of the bed.

She eats the soup and sips the grape juice occasionally chuckling at Michael's jokes.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ I think Trina's right for worrying about Nicky's health. No one knows what the rapist family's health is about. Rob finishes his interview with Chief Johnson, I think he's beginning to worry. And of course Chief Johnson finds out what Trina went through on November 26, 2011. Little Nicky received his two week checkup, it's natural Trina worries about the rapist family's health. _

_Thank you for all your drunken tattoo stories everyone. I got six reviews last chap, love them all. We all know Rob…he's just…I don't know lol. Next chapter we'll see Rob's old gang. And of course Rob will have his perks…lol_

_Please Review.._


	65. 63: Senior Year And It's Perks

**Chapter 63:** **Senior Year And Its Perks**

_September 13, 2012_

_Northridge Sr. High_

"Ahhhh…ahh…ummm."

She's good…_so_ good.

"Ohhh."

_Almost…_

"…ahhhh…" I groan.

Her head's still bobbing.

I suck in my breath as it came out.

"Rob…that was a mouth full." Amber says.

"Yeah, I'm told that a lot…" I smile zipping up and buckling my jeans.

"Later?" she asks and washes her mouth out at the water fountain.

"Sure, you know where I live. I'll bring you to Karaoke Dokie." I've taken a few girls to Karaoke Dokie over the last couple weeks. Nothing happened afterwards due to raider's…_condition_.

"Yeah, I like that restaurant. Maybe you should sing there…" she smiles and put on more lip gloss.

I took Amber out last Friday. We went out to eat than to the movies.

"You got jokes." I smirk. We walk out the boys' locker room together.

"See ya later…" I nod to her and rush to class.

School started on the 4th. After the summer I was psyched about going back to school.

Unc bought me a black Emporio Armani silicone watch as a gift for making it to the 12th grade.

_I love it. _

Seniors are looked up to here, being on the football team adds to my _éclat_.

I pull out my schedule and peek at it before rushing up the stairs two by two.

_Trigonometry 1__st__ period 8-8:55 am rm312_

_Physics 2__nd__ period 9-9:55 am rm212_

_Physical Education 3__rd__ period 10-10:55 am GYM_

_Spanish III 4__th__ period 11-11:55 am rm121_

_First Lunch 12-12:55 pm _

_Earth Science 5th period 1-1:55 pm rm322_

_Biology 6th period 2-2:55 pm rm103_

When I get in homeroom, the warning bell sounds.

I high five Bryce on my way to my seat. He's on the team with us. We're having a party on the 15th for our first game and _win _this past Friday on the 11th. Our defense team intercepted the ball during the fourth quarter with just three minutes left. Bryce made the touchdown, everybody jumped on him and poured Katorade on him.

Coach Sanders said it was a great start of the pre-season. Our preseason last until November because of the winter break. Regular season starts in March. Coach says that the preseason is important because if we win a lot of games then we'll get trophies and headline the opening game for the regular season.

Since the last captain graduated in May, coach says that the next 3 games he's going to observe us on the field. It's out of Shawn Picket, Bryce Calvin, Daniel Combs, Jason Gils and me for the captain position. I was on my game last time, I'm going to train hard during practices. There's a good chance of me getting it.

We're training before and after school. We train with speed, strength and agility from 6:30 to 7:30 before school and train in our positions 3 to 5 after school.

I know the guys from the team. We hang from time to time. We're going to go to Karaoke Dokie tonight.

I'm bringing Amber.

_Maybe she'll want to see raider again._

_Raider wants to see her..._

She rewarded me for our win against North Hills during our little tryst earlier.

"You almost didn't make it." Bryce says getting out his tablet.

"I had someone do a _job_ for me…" I said in hushed tone. We fist bumped and snickered until the teacher started to write on the blackboard.

We're in Trigonometry now, this semester is harder than last semester. I can deal though, I still sometimes miss the classes back at Hollywood Arts. Classes here are good too. Just not as much creativity here like it is there.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Hollywood Arts _

_Cat POV_

"Hi!" I wave to Beck as I skip pass his locker.

"Hey." He says picking up his book and putting something in his bag. I am so happy, I finally get to add new pictures to my locker. My printer broke last month and I had to go Halmart to get it fixed. It really bummed me out. Asha was cranky and I caught the bus there because I'm trying not to be totally dependent on the Shapiro's. Jade was busy that day too. If something would break I'd usually have Robbie fix it.

_But…_

I guess sometimes I forget that we're not friends anymore. I actually have to spend money to get stuff fixed now.

_I suck at fixing stuff._

_CHIME!_

Oh, I forgot to turn my phone on vibrate, Jessica texted me. She's Asha's babysitter and she texts me every two hours on Asha's behavior and what she's doing.

_Asha's doing fine, she just finished eating and was burped. Sent a video!_ –Jess

YAY! Video. I download it and play it on my phone.

…

She's gurgling and making her baby noises.

_I know that noise, it means she's fighting a nap. She always fights a nap but naps always wins. Even with me. _

Once I get to my locker I sit my bag down and text back.

_Thank you so much for that, it made my day._ –Cat

I smile as I put my phone up. Now…I have to decorate my locker. I'm closer to the front this time and not far from the janitor's closet.

"Hi Cat!" Tori says passing me.

"Hi Tori!" I smile.

"How's my favorite God child?" she asks going into her bag.

"She super good, but I think she's napping. Look what Jess sent me just now." I show her my phone. She gasps and covers her mouth in excitement.

"Ohhh…Asha's getting so big." She smiles.

"I'll send it to you and Jade." I close my locker and walk with her to our theater history class. Once we sit down I send them the video then start writing down ideas for my locker decoration. Asha's going to be a big part of it. It's going to be pink, white, and silver and will have rainbows and giraffes on it. I can't wait. I downloaded this new app that helps me figure out my style. I have so many. My teacher in Euro Fashion says it's really important that I find out what I like. She says it will define my work. I guess I'll work on it this weekend.

_Wanna come to my house this weekend._ –Tori

Okay…so maybe next weekend I study my style.

_OMG! Yes!_ –Cat

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Rob POV_

"Ok, I took her to the movies a while back, we had fun. She wanted me to take her to my hotel room but because of raider I couldn't." I take a breath and sip my cola as the guys listen. "This morning she texted me to show her the guys locker room, when I did she dragged me in one of the stalls and she blew me like it was her _job_." The guys and I burst out laughing.

"Seriously, it was like her occupation or something!" we joked around.

"How was she?" Brent asked.

"She was amazing…" I say and lie back in the grass. We're by the tree in the middle of the outside area.

"Are you going to get in her pants tonight?" Russ asks eating his taco.

"Probably, she can be the first to be blessed my raider." We fist bumped and ate our lunch. After, I took out my _conquest_ book.

"That thing isn't full yet?" Brent asks as he finished his tacos.

"Not even the first page…"

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

"How many so far?" Russ asks leaning over to see.

"Including blows?"

He nods.

"Only seventeen all together, we'll see by tonight…" I smirk as he fist bump.

_RING!_

"See you guys later." I collect my tablet and back pack. My Earth Science homework kept me up late last night. I didn't get to bed until 2. I should have done it Friday instead of waiting till the last minute.

"Ok man."

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

"This place is amazing, I love it when you take me here…" Amber breathes and kisses my cheek. We came in about 8:30. The football team is here and we're wearing our jerseys. The ones we wear on the field are in our locker room. Coach ordered new football jerseys and custom fan jerseys.

We got our sir name on both. My number is 99. I got it because it's the highest number we could get. Our jersey is navy blue with white numbers. On our right shoulder is the Trojan helmet, the Hoplon shield is on our left shoulder. We have new silver action slotted football pants with a navy streak. Our helmet is silver with the shield and our number on it.

"That's why we're here tonight." I say and kiss her ear and her neck.

Stop…" she breathes.

"It's your own fault. Wearing short shorts, this sparkling top." We kiss as the waitress brings our food.

The whole team is here tonight, all forty five players.

After a passionate kissing session and messing around with the guys it's past 10.

"I'm going to get an extra basket of wings." I say and motion for the waitress.

Thanks…" I said as she went to fill my order.

May as well empty out before I go…

As I'm walking near the back to the restrooms, guess who I see pretending not to look.

Them…_again_.

I haven't spoken with them since we were piled up in that conference room.

I'm going to do what I always do.

_Not acknowledge their presence. _

When I enter into the bathroom, I have to wait until they have enough space at the urinals. When some guy finish, I unzip and waz. When I open my eyes I see some guy's trying to read…

"What the hell man?" I ask as his head snaps back and he zips up. "Not cool man…" I call out and finish up. After washing my hands I leave the bathroom.

When I leave I high five a teammate I didn't see when I came in.

_WHACK…WHACK!_

Somebody's beating on my back. I whip around and had to stop myself from punching.

It's Haley…

"What the hell Haley?!" is she crazy?!

"You! You, I'm tired of you flaunting your _bitches_ in my restaurant!" she yells than beats my chest.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I say and grab her wrists. She yanks them back and hits my chest.

"You trying to make me jealous, well you can forget it because you're nothing but a toy. No girl takes you seriously. Not even that bitch Lex-" I grab her wrists again. This time more forcefully.

"Keep _Lexi's_ name out your fucking mouth." I growled through my teeth. Before she could say anything, Beck, André, Russ, Bryce and Brent tried to get between us. I didn't even see Beck and André get up.

I can't believe her, jealous because she's not the only girl I sleep with.

"Rob, come on man she's crazy." Brent says

"You flaunt that bitch in here…" she snorted. "then she leaves you because she cried rape-" I didn't give her a chance to continue because I was going to hit her. Brent hooked an arm around my waist lifting me a little then turns me around.

"Yeah, run. You came right back to me after she left you're sorry ass. You know you can't live without _this_." She gestured to her body.

"You're just another slut talking shit." I spat at her. _Ooh's_, laughing and talking spills out all around us.

"If anything, you're the slut! I hear girls talking about screwing you all the time, you're nothing but a whore."

I chuckle to myself.

She got to be drunk.

"I'm a man, you by all means are the very definition of a whore. You're just mad because the last time we were together I got it in your hair." I laugh with the guys.

"You can sleep with as many girls you like, but I'll always be the girl that made you a man."

"That's bull…" I snort and turn to leave.

"You're just a dirty cheat." She rolled her eyes to me.

"A cheat?" I gawked. "You had to have your _dad_ fix the karaoke contests so you could _win_. If anybody in here is a cheat, it's _you_." I laugh "…and you couldn't even do that right!"

"Just admit it, you know you want this…and you can't leave it alone." she says and motions to her body.

I take two steps forward and smirk, "…that's because you're the best _cocksucker_ in LA!" I laughed and all the guys laughed at her. I high five a few of my teammates and fist bump them.

She stomps her feet and storms off.

After a while everyone goes back to their tables.

"Who was she?" Amber asks as we set down.

"The owners' daughter. She's just angry I got a pretty girl on my arm tonight." I said and kiss her.

After about another ten minutes, Amber and I left.

"Wanna go to the beach?" I offered as I open the passenger side door.

"Sure…" I have the top down tonight. It's too hot to have it up.

We make it to Venice at quarter till eleven.

"You have a really nice car Rob." she says as I park.

"Thanks babe."

It's a two minute walk to the sure line.

"Come in with me…" she says a she takes off her shirt.

"What?" I chuckle.

"You heard me." she gets in the water with just her panties.

After a dip she came out the water. Her body is glistening.

"Come with me…" she pulls the tail of my jersey. In a flash I have her in my arms and stomping on the tide. We're in our underwear.

"The waters great." I said and kiss her. We played in the water for a while, splashing each other.

When we pruned up, we had to get out of the water and sit on the beach.

"That was great…" I breathe as she sat in between my legs.

"Ohhh…." The foam crashed into us, we have to move back a few feet. Now the foam just surround out feet.

She put her head in my chest, one of her legs bent over mine.

We talked about everything. I even told her what happened to me at that party. To this day I still don't remember who did it, but I vaguely remember a bright light and a buzzing sound.

"You're joking…" she poked me.

"No, someone actually tattooed me while I was drunk." she burst out in laughter and stops when she sees I'm serious.

She looks at me and slowly slides her hand in my sports boxers.

"You can actually feel it…" I breathe.

She softly drags her finger down me and up again.

"I _can_ feel it." she says softly and kisses me.

"It can do tricks…" I sigh and stroke raider.

"Wow…I've never seen a dancing one before." She chuckles. I lean down and gently press my lips against hers. I lay her down and kiss her more. It's getting hot but passionate. I roll her on top of me and she grinds her hips to mine.

After rolling around in the sand, we ended up where we started. The waves are colliding into us.

We kiss as she strokes me.

After another tide she lowers her head on me. I lean back on my right elbow, my left leg is up while my right leg is straight. My left hand's on her back.

She gets up and pushes me on my back then slide off her panties.

"Ease on…" I breathe as she comes down. She eases on me slowly but sucks in air going down. "…take your time." I breathe. She did. Once she relaxed, she moves her hips back and forth.

We're making love.

I haven't made love since…

Gently I roll her over never breaking our slow rhythm. We made love until she came. I'm not wearing a condom and pull out.

"I wanna see it…" she breathed exhaustedly. I smirk softly and stroke raider until I came. We were still in the water so it's easy to clean up. We're going to sleep on the beach, I take a deep breath as I wrap my arm around her.

…

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Tara Ganz May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_I hope you all enjoys this chapter. Senior year, it's a defining time for us all. Looks like Rob is back on the market. Anyone noticed Haley was there by herself at Karaoke Dokie. Tara got with the program and found better friends to hang with. Haley on the other hand nearly got knocked out. Rob had to be dragged away ironically buy old friends and new._

_And I need locker ideas for Cat's new locker, something with Asha of course and think of her personality when thinking about it. _

_Also I need ideas for Hollywood Arts classes. Anyone with inside knowledge is welcome to post their opinions. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, much appreciated. _

_Please Review…_


	66. Chapter 64: Signs

**Chapter 64:** **Signs**

_September 17, 2012_

"That was tuff…" I said walking out of the showers.

"You said it Rob." Daniel says drying off.

Coach had me on the 15 lb medicine ball for 20 minutes. Then, I did target throwing, I'm pretty good at that. I've thrown touchdown passes in practice and during the first quarter of our first game. This morning was crazy, lucky for me I was an athlete before football.

"What time did coach say the game is tomorrow?" I ask Russ, who's coming from the showers.

"It's at 8, coach want us there by 5." He says sitting down in front of his locker.

"Where's Brent?" he's been acting weird and secretive lately. He even crashed his car.

"Here…" he says throwing his towel over his shoulder.

"What's up man…?" I ask. He's been on edge for a couple days. Probably because he has to get rides from us to school.

"Nothing…just tired." He breathes and throws his towel down. I can clearly see a healing bruise just under his shoulder blade. Earlier this month he had a bruised eye. When we're on the phone sometimes, I can hear yelling in the background.

Russ and I make eye contact and leave it at that.

I quickly get dressed and head to class.

"Rob, what's up." Shawn says and fist bumps me in the hallway.

"Hey man." I said.

We went to a party for the team's first win this pass Wednesday. It was awesome, I didn't get laid but had a lot of fun.

We talk for a few seconds and I head to trigonometry.

…

_September 18, 2012_

_Hollywood Arts _

_Cat POV_

"Sup lil red." André says as he passes me by.

"Hi André, do you like my locker?" I ask and he stops and come over. He puts his arm over my shoulder and puts on his thinking face.

_I like his thinking face._

"Orange?" he asks motioning to the inside of my locker. It's a sparkling orange with pictures of Asha and me.

_I still have to fit my books and things in carefully. _

"Yeah, it's Asha's favorite color." I say and smile thinking of my baby.

"Yeah, well…Asha has great taste." I smile and hug him and let him go. After one more look at the inside of my locker I close it and look at the outside. It's a really pretty map of Italy. I took measurements and picked out a pretty metallic blue drawing paper. I had drawn Italy and marked all the places I want to visit. I used greens, browns and whites for the land and pink and white to mark my favorite cities like Milan, Naples, Mount Etna and Vesuvius, Rome, Alessandria and a few other places in Italy. My mom is there now. I'm going to take a picture a send it to her with our monthly care package. All my favorite cities are marked with pink and white tiny boats. One day I'm going to buy a boat for Asha and me to sail to Italy. My most favorite is marked in a yellow tiny kitten. It's Ventimiglia, Italy. Mom says sometimes she travel there to visit and go to the day markets.

She says they sell so much from there, like fruits and veggies, books, toys, food and a lot of other things. She sent a picture once and I put it inside my locker. I promised myself I would visit there. Maybe even stay…

_But then I wouldn't be a singer or write songs with Jade and André…_

I doubt Wayne would let me go. He always says I'm going to be his wife and it's my place to be with him. Well, I don't want to be with him. It gets harder now that Asha is here, I have to look out for her too. Two nights ago I caught him watching her in my room. It scared me, I stayed up that entire night with her. Yesterday he pretended all was well and just went to work. I think I hate him, I know I'm not supposed to but I think I do. My mom's friends says he's a great father figure to me and that I should be grateful.

I had bad thoughts about them the other day. I don't like bad thoughts, they make me feel like I'm a bad person. Wayne's a bad person. Sometimes I wish my real dad was here to save the day.

_But he's a bad person too, since he left us to marry my babysitter. _

I didn't really understand what he did but now I do. He cheated on mom with Linda and got her pregnant when she was 17.

_My age…_

Then he married her and I've not seen him in years. Mom sugar coated it for me and Jace when we were little.

Now I feel like I'm paying for my dad's mistakes. The things he did with Linda, Wayne is doing the same thing to me. Except this time, I never asked for it nor do I want it and I got pregnant twice.

My baby, he and his doctor friend _Sheila_ drugged and aborted, when I was fifteen and Asha.

_Asha…_

Asha's innocent, she's only here because I hid my pregnancy from Wayne. Then he made me blame Robbie for it. That turned Robbie into a monster. He was so sweet and caring…and now he's just like a lot of dumb boys. Boys who only want girls so they could get to their sunny places.

I admit that I didn't really see Robbie as boyfriend material when he was going here at Hollywood Arts, I think he saw that too.

_I knew how I looked and in the back of my mind I __knew __no matter __what__ I did, I always embarrassed you and dad._

I think about those words he told his mom at that meeting we had in May about the baby. It really made me sad because he'd come to school sad sometimes and when he ask for a hug or maybe even a kiss I'd brush him off. Now I feel like I turned him into a monster.

A monster who probably feels unloved and unwanted.

_I know that feeling…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Bourns and Dall Park_

"This is really great." Tori says to André. André smiles and return to his guitar. As he sings her a soft song her stress softens on her shoulders. She closes her eyes and allows pressure in her chest to melt away. André has been there for her when she couldn't talk to Holly or David. He comforts her and enjoys doing so. Once the song is done he pops a piece of cheese cake square in his mouth.

"You know, these things are pretty good." He says and chew.

"Yeah…they are." Tori breathes. She takes one and enjoy it as it goes down. "Thanks for bringing me out here, I really needed it." Tori thanks him. In truth Tori has been visiting Trina's bedroom every other night. She sweeps in quickly closing the door so the scent won't rush out. André's been getting her mind of it lately. She opens up to him now. "So, what made you think of taking me out here?" she asks.

"Well, it was Cat's new locker. She has a nice drawing of Italy on it." He says as Tori lights up.

"Yeah, I saw it earlier. It's awesome." As the two talked, time passed them by. The bond they share grows stronger and they become even closer. Tori's light is returning to her. In school, Tori's sing her songs like she sung them the first time she came to Hollywood Arts. André is pulling her out of the hole she fell in to and now Tori is actually looking forward in being an aunt. She's looking forward to seeing her sister coming home with her baby nephew.

_Northridge High_

_Game Night_

_Rob POV_

"Navy 22! Titan iron! Hut!" Charles calls at the line of scrimmage. He snaps the ball to me and I take a few steps back.

The defensive tackle just broke through my offensive line.

_Crap_…come on come on come on, who's open….

I have to rush the ball.

My running back and wide receivers are blocked.

_I'm gonna gun it…_

Out of nowhere I see Daniel zoom up field, he got loose from his block.

He's on the 20th yard line…

I get ready to make a forward pass to Daniel but the defensive tackle is on my ass!

Before he tackles me, I power jumped over him and jets to the 30th yard line. Daniel makes it to the end zone and I passed the ball to him.

Come on…

Come on…

_YES!_

Daniel catches it.

_YEAH!_

We're now 27 to the Kennedy High Eagles 17 and is in the third quarter, almost in the fourth. We had only one play to go to make it for a first down.

Now that we made a touchdown, after the kick for the extra point, we'll have to kick it to the eagles.

As quarter back I elected to go for the two points. The scrimmage line is now at the two yard line.

"You sure about this Rob?" Daniel asks behind me. I look back at him and smirk.

"Yeah, I know I can make it." I smiled and got in a two point stance.

"Blue Missile Arrow 99" Charles yells indicating that I'm gonna rush the ball.

When the ball is snapped, I hold it tight to my chest and veer and swerve away from a defensive back and a defensive tackle who managed to be by my guards.

It took forever to rush two yards but I got through. Our side of the fans cheered when I threw the ball to the ground and chest bumped Daniel. I high five a couple of my teammates and the offense team and I left the field for the team area.

"Good job Shapiro!" coach called.

"Thanks coach." Brent tossed me a Katorade on his way to the field. I unfasten my helmet and rest while I watch Brent and the others on our defense team try and stop the Eagles' offense from moving up field to get a first down.

…

They dragged on until fourth quarter, at four minutes and twenty two seconds.

"They're stuck on the forty fourth yard line and moving up just by a couple yards every time the ball snaps." Shawn says as they set up for another play. They're at four and six now. They wanted to go for it and enter a fourth down.

_I bet they regret it now…_

"Looks like Brent, Bryce and Jason are keeping them back." I say as the ball snaps. I watch as the Eagles quarter back tries to rush but is chased out of bounds.

Too bad he didn't drop the ball.

They're at four and four now. This is the last play until the ball is turned over to us.

_Good…I'm ready to get back on the field. _

The ball snaps and…

"WHOA!" Shawn yells as Brent tackles the quarter back before he can pass or rush the ball.

"That was a wasted down!" I said as I pull my helmet on my head. Shawn smirks and we jog out to the line of scrimmage.

"You ready Rob?" Daniel asks. As we get in our stances.

"Yep."

…_snap_.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

"You rocked it!" Bryce says while we are in the showers.

"I saw them coming a mile away."

We held the ball through two first downs. We blew pass the Eagles up and down the field. By the time the two minute warning came we were still 27 and 17.

At the last snap, there was 56 seconds on the clock. Our line of scrimmage was at the ninth yard line. We did the spear head play, where the tackles and the guards pull to open up a lane for me. I ran nine yards into the end zone. Almost all the defensive line was either being tackled or during the tackling.

When I made the touchdown I ran down the field and chest bumped half the team.

"Yeah Rob, this might put that C on your chest." Ryan says as I get under the water to wash the soap off.

"I didn't make that touch down alone, you guys rock!" I say and rinse off. When I'm done I dry my hair and get dressed in a black jeans, and gray, white and black plaid shirt with epaulets and the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. The first couple of buttons are unbutton from my collar.

"Hi Rob, great game." A pretty brunette says and winks at me.

I nod and smirk but keep walking. It's almost 8. The game started early today at 4.

I left the school and pull up at Karaoke Dokie after 8:30. I can't wait to get a plate of their wings. A few of my team mates arrive at the same time as me.

"Hey, there's more of the thundering 45!" the DJ says over the mic.

I fist bump and high five my way to our usual table.

Russ, Brent and more of our teammates are on the right side of the stage.

"On the house boys…" one of the waitresses says and sets down a large tray of garlic butter wings.

"Thanks…" I say and tip her.

Her name's Amy.

"Thank you." She breathes, even though it's loud in here I can still hear her.

She's pretty, I've been able to speak to her from time to time. I asked her out last month but she said she had to work and that she's taken.

"Hey…" I said as she left for another table.

"Yes, is there anything else you need?" she smiles.

"Yeah, can I take you home later?" I ask.

I chuckle when I see her blush.

"Maybe…"

I caught her looking at me a few times before but I never really thought anything of it...

_Until_ I saw her with a college guy. They were in the park were the guys and I were playing football. I wave and she waved back.

"You know, it's dangerous in the streets at night. Everyone needs to be careful, especially pretty ladies."

She snorted and put her hand on her hip. "I think you already know I have a boyfriend…but I still need a ride home tonight."

"What time you get off?"

"Midnight, we close tonight."

I nod.

"Ok, I'll stick around until then."

_Three hours later…_

Amy Gomez…that's her name. I asked one of her coworkers her last name.

She's Latino. My fingers strum on my steering wheel as I wait. Karaoke Dokie has been closed since 11 and it's quarter till.

…

…

Ok, there she is.

I press my horn lightly to get her attention.

She looks over as I hop out.

"Madame…"

I say and open the car door.

"Thank you." She says and gets in. I jog around to my side and slide in.

"So, what kind of car is this?" she asks as I pull out.

"You might not believe me, but this car is 11 years old. It's a 2001 Chrysler Sebring LXi."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, when I first got it over a year ago, it was an ugly burgundy with a bad engine. I just had it remodeled a few months ago."

"It looks amazing…" she says dragging her fingers over the white dash that observe the white interior.

"Thanks, where do you live?"

"In Boyle Heights, on South Mott right off the five." She says. I nod and turn off my GPS and merge onto the 5. It takes about 45 minutes.

I just took the 5 and exited on 8th, "Just up there…" she breathes as I turn in to S Mott Street.

"So…" I began as I gently came to a stop. "Wanna hang out sometime?"

She blushes and pushes her hair behind her ear.

"Rob…you're handsome, and charismatic…."

"But…?" I know where this is going.

_Haven't had this conversation since I was skinny, weak and nerdy._

"It's not like that. Casey…he's an ass but I really want it to work with him. You're handsome and sweet, but I don't want to screw up."

"Being with me isn't gonna screw up your relationship with Casey. If he's an ass, than you should leave him and find someone better." I said.

"Someone like you? Don't get me wrong, you're a heart throb but I'm not going to jail for statutory raping a high school football star. The media would eat it up."

On instinct I caress her face, then lean over and kiss her. My top is up and is dark on the street.

"Rob…" she breathes a laugh.

"I don't hear any cop cars." I said and kiss her again. I drag my finger tips from her legs to her hips and on her butt. She laughs away from the kiss but I kiss her neck and playfully bite her breasts.

"Rob…"

"You want me to stop?" I asked. She was speechless. I know she doesn't want me to stop but she's too proud to say no.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:**_ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Cat's feeling supper down about herself now. Carlton Valentine, her father, is such a coward. His actions broke up their family and left his son and daughter to be neglected by an absentee mother and an abusive stepfather. _

_This chapter is called 'Sign' because of Tori and Brenton Thomas (Rob and Russ friend Brent). Tori is coming out of her protective shell. That's a good sign. Brent is showing signs of abuse, that's a bad sign. _

_Anyways, Rob is out for a fun night. Hope he doesn't catch anything…_

_Please Review…_


	67. 65: The Play

**Chapter 65:** **The Play**

**Mature content ahead and is in bold.**

**We continue, I raised her shirt up and kiss her breast. Her hands are all over me. **

**I can't believe this is happening. Quickly I unbuckle my jeans and put her hand around raider. **

_**She's stroking me. **_

"**That feels good." I say and slip my hand down her shorts. **

**She lets me…**

**We're right by the 5, no one's outside. "There's a shed on the side of my house…" she breathes removing my hand from her shorts.**

"**Yeah, wanna go check it out?" I ask putting raider back in my pants.**

"**Yeah…" **

**On the way to the little shed she mentions how her mom was sleep.**

**Once inside I quietly close the door.**

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask closing the space between us.**

"**Yeah, I've never…cheated." She says.**

"**Sometimes…we need something different to appreciate what we have." I breathe. **

**She slowly nods and caresses my shoulders and neck. We kiss again and I press her against the shed wall. She unfastens my belt buckle and strokes me. I smirk when I put my hand on top of hers. **

**I'm hard now, **_**really hard.**_

"**Can I…?" she asks, I nod. "I've never did this before." She breathes.**

"**Oh, you're a virgin?" whoa…**

"**No, I mean I've never…" her eyes shoot to raider and back to mine again.**

"**Oh!" I softly interjected. "It's easy, just bob you're head and don't choke yourself." We laughed and kissed again. She gets on her knees.**

**I put my hand under her chin and direct raider to her lips. Gently I pushed in and she began to only loll her head. **

**I suck in my breath softly as she begins to suck me. **

_**This feels amazing…**_

"**Just like that…" I breathe and caress her hair.**

**I don't want to ooze pre fluid in her so I take raider out and pull her up.**

**I kiss her again as I unbutton her shorts and pull them down. I walk her over to a table with tools on it and gently press her against it.**

**I put myself at her entrance and gently push in from behind. Softly she sucks in her breath as I pull out and push in a little more. I pulled out again and pushed in deep. **

_**The last thing I want to do is hurt her.**_

**I repeat until I'm all the way in then I make long slow thrusts as I hold her hips in place. We have sex for a while and I pull out of her. On our right is a chair, I sit and pull her on top of me. Gently she lowers herself on me. **

**She's riding me hard, her breast are in my face. I pull her shirt and bra off and kiss her nipples. I chuckled when I heard her giggle.**

**She's moaning as she's cuming. **

**When I was ready I pulled out and came on the floor. **

**I took a breather, I'm tired. I zip up and waited for her to get dressed.**

"**That was great…again sometime?" I ask straightening my shirt.**

**Mature content has ended.**

She breathes a laugh and leads me out the shed.

"Maybe…" I heard her say. I smile and nod then get in my car.

I'm gonna go to the Wilton, haven't slept there in a while. As I enter I nod to the night auditor and catch the elevator.

When I get to my room I disrobe and get in the shower.

Amy was good.

Casey better take good care of her or he'll lose her.

I get my hair wet and comb it back.

_Amy…_

I didn't think I was gonna get laid tonight.

I clean raider and stroke him as I think about her…

Before I know it I'm spurting on the wall and got to wash him again.

After I shower, clean the wall and dry off, I get out the book of conquests.

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Tara Ganz May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

Yeah, I think she earned herself an 8. I wonder if she was serious about hooking up again.

_Maybe…_

_Monday…_

"Robert Shapiro?" the intern calls. I get up and walk to the medical area. We're in the locker room getting sports physicals.

"Hi…" I say and stand near the counter.

"Hello, I'm Jada and I'm helping your nurse today." She's young. Like a couple years older than me. I nod and fold my arms.

"So, you are a footballer?" she asks looking at her clip board. I chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm on the team." I say.

I'm cold.

Everybody's in their boxers. I'm in mine and it's freezing back here.

"What position?"

"Quarter back, offense." I said proudly.

She laughed quietly. "Ok, is there any other sports you do?"

"Um yeah, I'm an amateur MMA fighter." I said.

"Maybe you should think about giving your body a rest?" she suggests.

"I'm good actually, I can juggle football and fighting."

I can, I fight on Mondays and Wednesdays, and football on Fridays.

If I wasn't good at doing anything else growing up, I was great at juggling my schedule.

"Aren't you worried about getting hurt?"

"No, not really. I know my way around the cage and the gridiron pretty good."

"Tell me what a typical week is for you?"

"Well, on Monday's and Wednesday's I fight."

"Isn't that hard on your body?"

"No, I'm a great fighter, most of my opponents aren't even experienced as I am. It's not like I get hurt a lot. The most I get is a few bruises, not too bad though."

"But still, you may overwork your body."

"My body is fine. I get enough sleep, I eat and I'm healthy." I say.

"Ok, tell me what else you do?"

"Oh, I have football practice in the mornings and after school and I have games every Friday."

"So, you do MMA on Mondays and Wednesdays, football on Fridays and you have football practice _twice_ five days a week. Does that sum it up?"

"Yeah, that's it basically."

"Ok Robert, you should give your body a rest from time to time. When did you get into fighting?"

"In January, I train with a former MMA fighter. In March we started to compete with other competitors."

"And this happens twice a week?"

"Yeah, we fight for money."

"Oh really? How much money?"

"$2000 a win, $500 a loss." Her eye brows arch and she's quiet for a moment.

"That's just under $100,000!" she blurts after she did the math.

"Yeah…" I smiled shyly.

I haven't lost a fight since the big loss in April.

"That's a lot of money."

"Yeah, but I spent some and help out my sister and nephew." I said.

Wendy text me last night asking for a ride to a doctor appointment for Harry. We talked and she told me how mom and dad are pressuring her to find Harry's dead beat dad Colby and get child support.

She said she's afraid to tell them that Colby didn't want anything to do with the baby. But Wendy asked if he would sign his rights away, Colby's mother talked him in to having Harry for a weekend.

_This week end… _

"That's very nice of you." She breathes as she places the stethoscope on my chest. "Breathe slowly and deep please…"

…

"Ok, step over here so I can take your weight and height." I get off the table and stand on the scale.

"154…good."

_5'11_

_Good Blood Pressure_

_Strong lungs_

I chuckle and shrink away a little when she feels my abdomen.

"Sorry…"

She checks my ears, nose and throat.

"Ok, I'm going to check your strength and flexibility." She says

…

"You're strong and very flexible. Ok, pull down your shorts." She said.

"…what?" I ask stunned. No one seen raider yet except for the girls I been with.

"Please pull down your boxers…" she asked.

"Um, I'd rather not."

"Robert, you have nothing I've never seen."

"Actually yeah, I do." I say and fold my arms bowing my head.

"Robert, if you had any accidents growing up, it's not your fault…" she says and put her hand on my chest...

"Ok, but I've never had any accidents…not until recently…" I say and pull my sports boxers down.

"See, there is nothing wro…_wow_" she trails off.

"Yeah, I know…it's big."

"Yeah, you _are_ big…really big…"

My head snaps to her direction.

"I meant the tattoo." She covered her mouth and whispered how sorry she is.

"It's ok…I guess."

"Thanks, now please turn your head and cough." She said as she cups my boys and gently squeezes.

"Sorry…" I breathe, raider's reacting in a different way.

"It's ok, keep my secret and I'll keep yours…" she says and continue the physical.

I quietly snort while raider expands.

After my physical I went to my locker to get dress. I put deodorant on and slip my black Mickies shorts on and white adidas pull over.

"Russ, we're still going to Railway for lunch?" I ask putting on my shoes.

"Yeah man." He just came back from the other nurse.

"How much you weigh?" I ask smirking.

"159."

"Fat ass…" I chuckle.

"Rob got jokes." he said and put me in a head lock messing up my hair.

We horse around until a nurse came and threw us out the locker room.

"See you at lunch…" Russ says while he goes to class. I trudge up the three flights of stairs to trigonometry.

"Hi Rob…"

When I turn around Emily Walker waves to me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I heard you're going to the cage tonight, can I come?" Emily asks as I open the door to my class.

Only the guys usually accompany me to the Mojave.

I could use a change of scenery.

_A pretty girl…_

"Yeah, sure. But it'll be late, like right after midnight." She probably has a curfew or something.

"It's ok, I can get my mom to let me." she says and bats her eyes.

"Aright…"

She squeals and claps her hands. "Thank you thank you!"

I smile and walk in class.

…

_Hollywood Arts _

_Jade POV_

"West, it's your turn to come up with a story line for the play." Ms. Perkins says. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I know I want it to be a dark theme but Sinjin will have to do lights and help with building a set. Maybe Burf and the other minions can do something.

_RING DONG RING DONG RIIIIIIIING!_

Finally, I'm getting sick of this class.

_I need an idea for the play in three weeks. –_Jade

_Crazy clowns –_André

_Psycho babies –_Tori

_Talking unicorns –_Cat

Why do I ask them for ideas…

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ I enjoyed this chapter, for the reviewer with the anti–Rob review, I only have one thing to say. _

_Have a nice day._

_Anyways, Jade is doing a play. I need you all to think about Jade's character, can you all please give me ideas for a play. And a timeline for the play, I'm thinking three weeks for preparation, building a set and practicing the lines. Do you all think this is a good time line, should it be more or less? _

_Please Review…_


	68. 66: The Tracks We Make

**Chapter 66:** **The Tracks We Make**

_RING!_

"Finally…" Spanish class is nothing like at HA. Here, we actually have to speak to the teacher and write in the language.

I'm good at it, it's some of the other kids that aren't to lucky.

I leave for the parking lot to find my car. Russ is waiting in his car and Brent is leaning on my trunk.

"Took you long enough." Brent smirks and get in.

"Yeah man what took so long, another blow job?" Russ laughs.

"You two blow holes got jokes." I say starting my engine.

Railway is five minutes away on Wilbur, traffic is light this afternoon. Looks like we'll be there by 12:10.

"Hi, welcome to Railway!" a lady says behind the glass window.

I nod and pick out what kind of sandwich I want.

"I'm getting roast beef." Brent says.

"Black forest ham…" Russ says looking at the menu.

"I'm gonna go with…meatball marinara." It does look good.

"What would you like?" the sandwich maker asks as she puts on new gloves.

"Roast beef on honey wheat." Brent says

"Black forest on flat bread." Russ says as Brent tells the employee what he wants.

Hmm… I think I'm gonna go with Italian herbs and cheese.

"Hi, what kind of bread do you want?"

"Italian herbs and cheese, meatball marinara." After I told her what I wanted on it she wraps it up and charge me.

"$4.70" I pay cash and we sit at a table by the window.

"You guys ready for tonight?" I ask unwrapping my sandwich.

"Yeah, got new moves." Russ says sipping his drink.

"Me too, Tyler says I'll get James Harbor again." I take a big out of my sandwich. "Mmmm…"

_This sandwich is good._

"I bet he won't flip around this time." Brent says. We burst out laughing.

"Yeah I remember, you and Lexi couldn't keep your hands off each other." Russ laugh.

I…

"Dude, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't, it's ok…"

"Any word?" Brent asks.

"No, I tried calling but her aunt always picks up. She says that Lexi is still recovering and needs space."

That is starting to get on my nerves, the last time I called was last month.

"It's tough for her, she'll come around." Brent says.

I nod and finish my sandwich.

"Since we're talking about fighting…what happened to you. I've notice bruises on you lately." I said.

Russ and I discussed the best time to talk to Brent about it.

I guess now is the time…

Brent finished chewing his food.

"It's nothing man…." He trails off.

"Brent, we're friends…I wish you would let us help you." I said.

"It's not a girl is it?" Russ asks finishing off his sandwich.

Brent stayed quiet. "Guys, I don't want to talk about it." he breathes.

"I'm going to be blunt," I thought about this for a while now "obviously someone's been kicking your ass. Tell us who so we can help you."

"I don't need your help ok, I can handle him alone."

"Your stepfather…" Russ breathes. Brent slouches back.

"Stepfather…? He's hitting you." I ask, Brent knows how to fight. Why would he let some jackass hit him?

"Look, I can handle Mack on my own."

"Why you let Mack hit you?"

"If it's not me, then it's my mom and I can't let that happen."

_That's why…_

"Brent…you know how to fight, why not kick his ass?"

"Because he pays the bills, _he_ buys the food and _he_ gives my mom money to buy my sisters clothes and things they need."

"…and your car?"

"Mack…was out with his friends one night and they got drunk. He crashed my car, the car I bought with my _own_ money." Brent seethes.

"Why not report him?" I ask.

"Because mom asked me not to. She doesn't have a job and says she need him to support her and my sisters. She said he'll pay me back, but he never did."

"Do you have any place to go?" Russ asks this time.

"No…"

"Bank account?" I think I have an idea.

"Yeah why?"

"Just your name on it and no one else's?"

"Just my name why?"

"Well, you're 17, you make money just like Russ and me in the Mojave."

"What are you saying?"

"How much money you have saved up?"

"Well, I don't lose fights anymore and make an even four grand a week…plus I've been spending money so…around sixty thousand. What's your point?"

"What do you spend it on?"

"Me. I buy my own clothes, thinking about getting another car, I help my grandmother a lot and I splurge from time to time."

"Well Brent, why don't you get emancipated. Tell the courts the truth. Your stepfather beats you, your mother doesn't put your needs first."

"She's my mom, how could I do that to her?"

"Because, she let her _man_ hit you. She's willing to live with it if it means Mack's money keeps flowing. No mother should put her child through that."

"I know what she's doing is wrong but how can I go against my mom?"

"Well, you can start with giving her an ultimatum, him or you."

"I have been thinking about it, but she always pulls the sympathy card."

"Be stern, remind her about everything he does. If she calls your bluff, get out of there." Russ inputs.

"Guys…I…"

"Don't worry about it, you're my best friend, Russ too. We need to look out for each other."

Brent nods. I hope he takes our advice, his mother shouldn't do that to him.

After we talk for a little bit I peek at my watch.

"Guys, we gotta go…" I get up and throw my trash away.

The guys do the same.

We were back on the road in 3 minutes.

"See you guys at practice." I said and park.

I'm going to leave my top down, it's too hot to put it up.

I guess its back to class, hopefully earth science doesn't suck today.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Hollywood Arts_

_After School_

As Jade studies the summary she and Tori brain stormed last week, she takes a breath of relief.

_Things are coming together…_

She thinks to herself. Jade has decided she will play the lead role, a victim in a car crash. She opens on casting calls for the other roles tomorrow. Beck, Tori and Cat are working on the set, Sinjin is working on the lighting with his friends and André is working on the music themes for the entire play.

"Okay, so we got the main story line right?" Tori asks. Jade looks up from her clip board and nods, she then goes to sit in a nearby chair in the black box theater. After a few minutes of making minor changes to the main script she put the clipboard down and get to work.

"Okay, Tori. The main character's name is Anna, she's coming from a party and takes the back roads to avoid heavy traffic." Jade says as Tori nods.

"What kind of party?" Sinjin asks while fixing the multi light projector.

"A football after party." She says, "she's a goody goody that got smashed by drunk teens who goes to her school. One of the teens father is in politics so it's a cover up." She says and places a hand on her hip then turns to her friends.

"Alright so the plot is this, Anna gets t boned off the hill and falls into a ditch. When she gets out of the car without a scratch on her, she sees her body and realizes that she's dead. She cries for hours as her spirit looks down on her dead body. She grows angrier each passing day when no one comes to get her body from the crash. After the fourth day a motorist sees the car in a ditch and the cops are called. When she finds out that the kids weren't punished she snoops around a police station and find out the kids were protected. So for days she follow her family around and then decides that the kids who did this must pay."

"What about the politician, will he be punished?" André asks.

Jade smiles and folds her arms.

"What do you think…" she smirks.

West Residence

_Jade POV_

As Jade comes into her basement home, she set her things down and takes her shoes off. She gets a soda from the refrigerator and a pop tart from the cabinet. After she ate the tart and finished half her soda, she quietly enters the main home.

She creeps upstairs and heads to her brothers room. She closes the door and sits near his sleeping form on the bed. She watches him for a few minutes before he stirs awake.

He takes a deeps breath as he comes from his dreams and smiles. "Jae Jae…you're here." He says and rubs his eyes.

"Yeah, I wanted you to tell me the score." She says referring to his soccer game.

He takes a defeating breath and looks down. "We lost…" he drawls. She playfully grabs his head and nudges him.

"Hey buddy, it's okay. It's only one game, you'll have more, promise." She assures him. She wanted to tell him to practice every day then kick the next teams asses but thought against it.

"Promise you will come to my next game?" he asks as Jade gives him a smile and press her fore head against his then kisses him.

"Yes, I promise." He can clearly see her grin in the dark room.

"Can we have a day out?" he asks hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure, when?" his eyes light up.

"Sunday? Maybe we can get some ice cream and go to the movies?" he asks hopefully. Jade only smiles. His innocence is what kept her from losing it after what happened with Ken. After Ken's punishment in May, Jade eyes began to open and all the blinding hatred and rage toward Ken and others subsided to a point.

Her eleven year old brother's presence and innocence calmed her through the years. She spends little time with him but decided to take at least one day out of the month for him.

"Sure, want to see the new Hunger Game movie and then go get some ice cream." She smiles.

"Yeah!" he hugs her.

"Only after we play a little soccer in the park before we leave." Greg grew excited and he and his sister talked until he went to sleep. When Jade was sure he was asleep, she carefully placed him on his belly and kissed his head.

"Goodnight GJ." She whisper and quietly gets up leaving the room. As she closes the door, her mother nearly startles her.

"Jade…? I thought I heard something in the hall." Jackie says and steps near her daughter. Jade takes a step back. The silent feud between them thick in the air. "Jade…" Jackie trails as her shoulders fall. This is the first time they seen each other in nearly four months. With the basement separating them, Jackie and Greg Sr. don't get to see Jade like times past.

"I just came to say goodnight to him." She says and leaves the home with Jackie standing there watching her leave.

…

_Rob POV_

"Alright ladies and guys!" the announcer says over the mic. They just got the guy who lost last match off the mat. He got beat pretty good.

After practice, Emily waited for me. I brought her to my hotel room until I got ready to leave for the Mojave. We kissed and fooled around, nothing big. The most she did was stroke raider and I caressed her, and then put a hickey on her neck.

Our fights began early, around 10 tonight. It's 11 now and I'm up.

James Harbor came for another fight. I hope he's smart enough to not focus on his flipping entrance.

"Here comes Rob '_Iron Man_' Shapiro!" my music blares out as I make my entrance. Harbor's already out here.

"Aright, no low blows, biting or eye gauging. Match ends in a knock out or tap out!" he says.

I loosen up my shoulders and legs and the ref chops his hand in the air yelling: "fight!"

Harbor does one flip and gets back into his stance. I never gave him the chance to fight last time, I wonder what I'm in for.

_I hope he knows what he's in for…_

As the ref leaves us in the center I start by dealing Harbor a _superman_ punch. He stumbles to the edge of the cage as the crowd stands up and erupts. Harbor shake out of it and gets back on his feet in his stance.

We fight it out for a few minutes. I keep him in a clinch the whole time. He swings at me, I duck and punch him in his face. Before he had a change to recover, I side kick him.

It knocks him to the ground. I'm gonna let him get up, I want to see what he's got.

He spears me and pin me to the cage. I put him in a head lock and roll him to the ground. He pushes he knee in my chest and hit me in my face and mouth. I pushed him off me and get up.

_Only to get kicked in the ribs._

"Ahhhh!" Shit! It's been a while since someone actually got a few hits on me. He attempted a three strike combo but I duck when he round kicked me.

"Whoa! Looks like Iron Man met his match!" the DJ says playing beats on the stand…

_Hell if I do!_

I put space between us and take a few breaths. This dude will not beat me, not this day.

We get in the center and I reach out to fist bump him, respecting him for getting good hits in. He fist bumps me and I get in my stance.

I pepper him with licks; I didn't give him time to breathe and kept him in a clinch.

Then I hooked his arm getting him on the ground. I plant my knee in his chest and elbow him in his face. He rolls away and gets up.

I rushed and spear him. Then I put him in a guillotine choke while still on the ground, my legs wrapped around him as my hold tightened around his neck.

He hangs in for about half a minute and tries to reverse it, a few seconds later I fill him tap. I leap up and pound my chest three times. The crowd cheers as the ref holds up my hand.

When I step out the cage people came up to take pictures with me. Most are girls but some are guys.

After taking pictures and talking to a few people, Tyler came and paid me my two grand. Emily's brother came to get her.

"Hi Rob, great fight. You were amazing." she said and hugs me.

"Thanks…" I breathed. I'm super sweaty. She looks back at a guy and he folds his arms.

"Ummm, I have to go. My brother pinged me and tracked me here, I just came to say goodnight." She says and kisses me on my cheek.

"Thanks, maybe I can take you out sometime?" I asked.

"Emily. Mom's waiting…" he says. Emily nods to him and turns back to me.

"Sure, we'll talk tomorrow at school?"

"Sure…later." I said and watch her leave.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_Jade's play is coming together. Thanks to the reviewer with the 'come back from the dead and kill them all' idea. That's classic Jade. And Jade is such a sweetheart when it comes to her little brother, Gregory Jr. such a sweet child. _

_We now know more about Brent's situation. He has step dad issues. Is there anyone who can relate?_

_Please Review…_


	69. 67: The People We Make

**Chapter 67: The People We Make**

_September 21, 2012_

I wash my hair and chest. I got dirty outside during practice this morning. I think I did pretty good, usually I'd be tired from the fight the night before and practice.

Now, I'm energized.

Brent…he took our advice. I honestly didn't think his mom would actually give him a hard time yesterday…

_Flashback_

_Knock knock knock._

_Hmmm…where's the remote? As I turn the volume down I hear lite knocking._

_Knock knock knock_

_Who the hell could that be?_

_I quickly put on my shorts, go walk down the steps into the foyer and cautiously look through the peep hole…_

_What the hell…I open my door to Brent._

"_Sorry man, I had nowhere else to go." He says as I moved aside and allowed him to come in._

_He has two big black suitcases with him. "So, I'm gonna guess your mother didn't take kindly that you stood up for yourself?" I ask and fold my arms._

"_No, that wasn't it. When I texted her and asking that she meet me in my room, she came. I told her that I didn't think it was right of her to let Mack to hit me. She actually defended him Rob, she said that I know how he gets drunk sometimes. I told her that if she didn't get rid of him, I would leave. Then we get into a heated argument, at the end of it…I basically gave her that ultimatum. Me or him."_

"_What she say?" I kind of feel stupid for asking that, but I can't help myself._

"_She told me she wasn't going to choose between the man she loves and her son. I throw in her face that the man she loves hits me. She said everybody got problems. That's when I told her my Uncle Joe has been teaching me MMA and that if I wanted to I could break Mack's legs."_

"_Wow…" I breathe._

"_Yeah, she flew off the handle and ordered me not to touch him, and then out of nowhere Mack comes in my room and fuss about the noise and smacks me in my chest."_

"_What did you do?" I'm just now noticing his bruised knuckles._

"_I look to my mom…Rob," his eyes are watery. "she didn't do anything. I yelled at them both to get out. Mack grabbed me and threw me against the wall. After that, I lost it. I beat the crap out of him. I kicked his ass and that was after our fight."_

"_Dude, you got a place to stay here, I don't mind." I have extra bedrooms._

"_Thanks Rob, I'll just stay for a few days until I get a place of my own." He says. He has his choice of the bedroom he wanted. It didn't really matter to me. They were already furnished. I called room service and had them bring something to eat. Brent and I stayed up pass 3 looking at a movie. I show him to the first bedroom and told him to stay as long as he needed. I told him on the way to school I'll pick him up an apartment guide. _

_If it's one thing I know, it's coming out of the shit everybody else throws on you._

_End Flashback_

On our way to school, I picked up an apartment guide. He's been in it ever since. His mom has been calling him nonstop. I guess he's ignoring her because as far as I know he doesn't pick up his phone.

"Found something yet?" I ask rinsing off.

"Yeah, a decent place over on Devonshire, not far from the shopping center." Brent says shutting his water off.

"Nice dude." I said before I shut my water off, that is Unc's and Fi's area. I shake my head and get my towel.

"Any luck with Emily last night?" Russ asks drying off.

"Nah, her brother came to get her after my match." I was in the mood afterwards though.

"I heard she has magic fingers…" Brent says.

I look up from my locker and smirk, "…she does."

_Hollywood Arts_

_Tori POV_

"Hey…you ok?" André asks leaning on the locker next to mine. I can't get my sister off my mind, I tried really hard to just look forward to her and the baby coming home. Dad won't tell me anything else and mom is always crying or sad. Every time I try cheering her up she thinks she's doing something bad.

I kind of feel sad to. I miss Trina's presence is the house. I miss her _period_. At night I can't stop myself from crying and I just started to calm down.

I just keep thinking about the man that took her. On the news they say that she left the state with him, but why would she, really? People have been saying how she's been with him since earlier this year. I'm just confused about this, everything happened so fast.

"Yeah, I guess." I say closing my locker. André has been there for me, he's made sure I'm ok. We've grown a lot closer since then.

"Come on, you could use an Alaska Punch before class." He says and walks to the drink machine.

"Do you think…Trina will want to come home?" I ask. I keep thinking about the letter she left and how I almost lost it.

_Tori and her friends are another reason I decided to leave. I know I sometimes got on their nerves, but I just wanted to be their friend too… They humiliated and demeaned me a lot, even my father believed the guys over me when I told him that Beck, André and Robbie were fighting._

It still hurts that I didn't chide the guys for talking badly about her. I knew I was part of the reason she left and couldn't stay away from my friends for long.

She left right after the blow up between Robbie or _Rob_ and Cat.

"Tori, I know your dad will find her." André says and caress my shoulder. "When she does come back, Tori, I promise I'll make an effort to be her friend. I promise ok…" he says.

"Thanks André…" I wrap my arms around him. Besides Robbie, he gives great hugs.

"You guys dating?" Jade asks passing us going to her locker.

I can see through André's dark complexion that he's blushing.

I've never really thought of him like that.

_Well…maybe a little._

We do so much together, songs, singing contests, plays, dancing and making short films…

It's not a lot we don't do a lot together.

Does he like me?

_Now I'm blushing…._

_Cat POV_

"Hi Shelly!" today was so perfect. My teacher told me I'm a prodigy when it comes to making clothes. She says I'd be the best clothes designer in the business.

"Hi Cat, you just missed little Ashley." She smiles.

_Wait_…what?

"Um…what?" what does she mean I missed her.

"Her grandfather came to pick her up about ten minutes a-"

I didn't give her a chance to finish, as soon as she said grandfather my heart's speeding up.

He has her. Oh my God…

I have to get home.

The ride home was like a blur, I don't even remember leaving the daycare. As soon as I open the house door I race upstairs and stop in my tracks when I hear her.

"Ashley!" I yell. Wayne's holding her, she's crying. Why is she crying? What has he done to her!

"Shhh…you scared her." he's rocking her to sleep.

_Please don't hurt her…_

"I would have never allowed you to have her, but now that she's in my arms…_I'm still mulling it over_."

I drop to my knees, "I kept my promise…" I never told a soul, not even Tori or Jade.

"Did you really?" I held my breath as he kisses her head.

"Yes…"

"Then can you tell me why the office manager at the daycare said that she looks like me."

_Because you're her father!_

"I swear, I just told them you where her grandfather." I really did.

"What did I tell you if you told anyone?"

I hate when he threatens her. He knows I would do anything to protect her.

"That…that…" I stammer.

"Say it dammit!" I jump when he screams at me.

"That you would…smother her in her sleep…" I can feel the tears leave my eyes. "I didn't tell anyone." I slowly move over to him. Carefully her places her in my arms.

"It's been nine weeks…" he says, the last nine weeks were great. He didn't sneak in my room or forced me. I had to give him oral sex a lot but not regular sex.

_I dreaded this…I knew he was going to make his move soon._

"The doctor said that I shouldn't sleep with anyone after the baby." I hope he leaves me alone.

"She means you're too young to have sex, so of course she'll tell you not to." He kisses my neck. "You give amazing blow jobs…but I miss what's between your legs." he says and straddle my sides.

"Put our daughter down." He breathes. I gently place her in her crib and kiss her. She's still awake but I'll feed her when we're…done. The sides of her crib is padded so she won't be able to see.

I stand in front of him waiting for him to do something. I'm gonna think about school.

_Yeah…school's my happy place._

I can feel him unbutton my dress. And push it over my shoulders.

"Are you still leaking milk?" he asks and touches me.

"Yes." He buys all the formula and everything she needs. I don't want it though. But sometimes I don't have a choice. I've been saving the money Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro gives me. Even though it's $200 a week, I can still buy her things.

I think about Robbie a lot. I hate when people call me a _rape victim_, but it's true. I _am_ a rape victim, just not Robbie's.

Robbie was so sweet and kind to me. He really cared about me, he didn't disrespect me and always treated me like I was intelligent.

I know I'm not intelligent, people make that clear sometimes. Especially Wayne when he's drunk.

Robbie made me feel special. I always knew I would meet friends that would love me for me.

…_and Wayne forced me to hurt him._

I had to though, he forced me or I would have lost Asha.

I wanted to talk to Robbie but Beck and André said he's not the same and couldn't be trusted anymore.

I cried when they told me that. I did that to him. I made him change.

Sometimes in school, I hear girls talk about _being_ with him, how he can get any girl he wants.

I hate when I hear that, but it's all true now. What I did to him changed him. Sometimes I look on his SplashFace page. He posted a lot of pictures and has a lot of albums.

_Friends _

_Family _

_Pretty girls._

_Me_

_Football…_

Five albums. I look at his pictures sometimes, he has the two guys that he hangs out with a lot in the Friends' album.

Only his uncle and his aunt Fiona, his sister and nephew are in his Family album. Not even his parents are in there. He cut ties with them, _twice_. After our meeting at the court house and when they argued when we were at the police station, he cut ties with them.

I hate looking at the Pretty Girls' album. They just hang off him, I think he slept with one of them.

In the _Me_ album…_he's gorgeous_. He changed so much. He's stronger, much cuter and on the football team.

"I don't want you breast feeding her okay?" he kiss my neck again and push my dress down to the floor.

"Kay kay…" I love to breast feed her. It's the only time I can really bond with my baby.

**Mature Content ahead is emboldened.**

**I just lay back in my bed as he undresses. He pulls my underwear off and gets on top of me. I hate this. He kisses me and…**

_**Focus on school…**_

_**Focus on school…**_

**I gasp as he enters me.**

_**It hurts…**_

**I try to keep my groans quiet but it hurts and he's not even going fast. Sometimes I have to spread my legs wider so it won't hurt so much. I think I have to do that…**

**It feels a little better now. **

_**Focus on school…**_

_**Focus on…**_

_**Robbie…**_

**I miss him so much, I just want to explain so we can be friends again. **

_**Robbie…**_

_**Robbie…**_

**He looks so handsome on SplashFace. I wish I could kiss him and hug him.**

**I see Robbie on top of me…I kiss him and wrap my legs around his waist. **

_**Robbie…**_

**My hand run through his curly hair and I kiss his shoulder and suck his neck. I'm gonna make a hickey on his neck so all those ganks would leave him alone. **

**I moan and grind my hips into his. **

**Wow this feels amazing…**

**I think I'm going to have an orgasm again. **

_**Wow…this…this…**_

"**Ohhh, ohhh, ohhhahhh…**_**Robbie**_**" I'm in my sunny place. This is amazing.**

**Mature Content have ended.**

"What…?"

"Huh?" I ask. I'm so tired and barely heard him.

"_Robbie_? You're thinking about that little shit?!"

_Oh no, did I say his name out loud?_

"No…I-"

_SLAP!_

"Owww!" I yell touching my face.

"You little bitch! Are you seeing him?!"

"No!" I say as he gets off me.

"You fucking bitch, you're cheating on me?!" He's going over to Asha's crib.

"_NO_!" I scream as he reaches his hand in.

"No please, I never talked to him since December! I promise!" I cry. "Please don't hurt her, please."

"If you didn't talk to him since December then why say his fucking name?!" he yells placing his hand on Asha's belly. She is starting to cry.

"Because I was thinking about him, that's all I swear!"

"Prove it bitch!" I start crying.

Asha's crying louder…

_He's pinching her feet…_

I hop off my bed and get on my knees in front of him. I can only think of one thing to make him stop hurting her.

_To be continued…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Wayne will stop at nothing to get what he wants, even hurting a defenseless innocent child. I can't wait until his downfall. People like him has a special place in hell waiting. _

_Please Review._


	70. 68: New Cycle

**Chapter 68:** **New**** Cycle**

_Grant Residence_

_Cat POV_

He put his hand under my chin while I loll my head back and forth. Tears come when I know he's close to finishing.

When I open my eyes something moves in my room.

_No…_

I cover my mouth and my part.

"Why did yo-" he stopped when he saw Emmy standing in the door way.

"Daddy…" I run to my bed and cover myself.

"Baby…go to your room." he says. He's not even covering himself. Emmy doesn't move.

"Now!" she ran to her room and closes her door. I was about to go to her when he stops me.

"Get up!" he pulls me up and pushes me on my stomach. I can't make him anymore angrier than he is now so I have to let him. I keep quiet while I'm on all fours, when he fishes I put on my robe and leave the room.

_Knock knock…_

"Go away…" I hear Emmy sob, I peek my head in and steps inside her room.

The last thing I wanted to do was for her to see.

"Emmy…" I breathe.

She's hugging her knees and has her head turned.

"Please talk to me." she has the sniffles.

Before Asha, Emmy was my rock. She was the only sweet and pure thing that's in this house. I kept quiet because I didn't want to lose her or mom. I can't have her angry with me.

"What…was you doing to daddy?" she asks. Her eyes are the saddest I've ever seen.

How do I say it? Should I?

"Emmy, you're my sister and I love you." I say and caress her back.

"I love you too…" she breathes and sits at my side.

"If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?" she nods. I take a deep breath.

"Well, sometimes…I have to do stuff with daddy." That's as best as I could put it without confusing her or telling her what's actually going on.

"Why?"

"To make sure that he doesn't hurt Asha or you."

"Is daddy a bad man?" how do I tell her.

"Ummm…" Emmy is five and she's really smart. I don't give her enough credit because I think she's beginning to pay attention.

"No." I jump in my skin when I hear his voice.

"Cat and I sometimes do things, I show her how no one is supposed to touch her in certain places." He says and stands in front us.

"Does mommy know?" she asks.

"No, but if mommy finds out Asha and you will be taken away from us." She gasps and covers her mouth.

"So you won't tell anyone right?"

"No daddy, promise." She says in her small voice.

"Good, because I would hate for Asha to get hurt." He says, I wipe a tear from my face.

"Why you show her things?"

"Because Cat is slow, and I just want to protect her…and you to." I look to him and stand.

"I think she won't tell…" I said. She believes him, just like I did.

_Oh God…_

He has the same look in his eyes when he first started to hit me. Which means…he's gonna start hitting her.

I have to distract him. I hate to think of it but my sister's innocence is more important than what I want.

"I need to talk to you." I said and leave Emmy's room. Wayne follows me to mom's bedroom.

"What?!" I drop my robe and get in his bed. I hate what I'm about to do, he needs to be distracted long enough so I can think of something.

"I knew you'd want it." he says quietly and pushes his shorts down. I know what I saw, _that same look_. He would have hit her if I wasn't there, I just know it.

I'll distract him by pretending I want it.

**Mature Content ahead in bold**

**I grind my hips to his during it and I turn around so he could take me from behind. **

**I moan and call out his name.**

_**He's rough.**_

**His nails are digging into my hips. I take off my bra and he touches my breasts.**

_**Oh no…not now. **_

**Why does it have to feel this way?**

_**Ok, ok, think of Robbie. **_

_**Robbie**_**, tall, handsome sweet Robbie. **

**His long curly hair, his strong arms around me…**

**In a blink of an eye I turn around and he's on top off me again. **

_**Robbie…**_

**My legs wrap around his waist and I kiss him. Robbie's amazing, kissing his chest makes me feel on fire. **

_**I…I'm going to…**_

"**Hmmahh…ughhh, ughhh, **_**ahhhh**_**!" I scream and tighten myself around him.**

**He moans loud and takes it out when he finishes and collapses on top of me. **

**He…he's still grinding me. **

**I'm too tired to move, it's still coming out of me.**

**Before I could catch my breath…I'm waking up.**

_**Ugh…he's still on top of me. **_

**Mature Content have ended.**

I slide from under him and put back on my robe and quietly leave the room. It's night time, I can tell. Emmy and Asha haven't eaten since after 4.

Asha's cries reach my ears, when I open my door. The side of her crib is down and Emmy's holding her.

"Emmy…" I rush over and carefully take her.

"I'm hungry, I think Asha is too…" Emmy says and put her hands on my robe.

"Ok, come on." Carefully I lead her down stairs. When we're in the kitchen, I sit her down.

"Here, eat this." I give her a strawberry pastry. "I need you to watch Asha for me ok. Only until I take a shower, then I'll come down cook you something to eat. Okay?" I say and caress her face. I yank my hand away after realizing where my hands' been.

I place the baby in her arms and trudge up the stairs to go to the bathroom and shower.

_Knock knock…_

Wayne pulls the curtain back and steps in.

"What are you doing?" I say moving back, under the shower head.

"Taking a shower. What are the kids doing?" why is he here, the bathroom is my only safe place inside this house.

"Ummm, I'll heat meatball and spaghetti when I finish taking a shower." I could barely hear my voice over the shower going.

"That sounds good." He says and kisses me.

"Wayne…" I breathe.

"Hush…" he's touching me and pulls me to his chest. Why does he want to do this now? I gasp as he touches me from behind. The wall is so cold…I wish he would just go away.

But like always, it doesn't come to that. He never stops, not even when I cry.

…

"Ok, I'm back." I breathed to Emmy. Asha is quietly laying in her arms. "I'll take her in a few minutes ok..." I say to her and kiss her head.

Quickly I take out the container with yesterdays' dinner and take some out. She'll love this, I cooked it yesterday and she ate it up. While the food is warming in the pot on the stove, I take Asha from Emmy. The food will be ready in a few minutes so I have time to feed her.

Wayne won't be down until later.

Asha can't take her eyes off me and quickly latches on when I open my robe to feed her. Every time I feed her I hum a song to her. When I first heard Jade sing it, I got the lyrics from André and learned the song.

_There is no upper hand_

_I'm giving you mine_

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time_

_There's things that I could say_

_But hear it my way_

_I want to let you know that it's all okay…_

It's been ten minutes, her belly is sticking out.

After getting up and fixing Emmy's food I sit back down and finish with Asha.

She's full. I take my nipple from her mouth gently, like the nurse at the hospital showed me. Carefully I bring her to my chest to pat her back.

…_uhhp_…

It was small but I heard it.

"Almost done?" I ask Emmy. She gives two big nods.

"Ok, I'm gonna go change Asha, I'll be back in a little while ok?" she nods again, when I'm in my room I close the door.

Ok I've about twenty minutes before Wayne gets curious.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a scare today. When I went to pick up Asha from the daycare center, Shelly said her grandfather signed her out already. My heart went super fast. I raced home and found him with her in my room. _

_He said he would have never allowed me to have her and he was still mulling it over. I was so scared. He got angry because someone said that Asha looked like him._

_He made me repeat what would happen to her if I told. He promises to smother her. It hurts to even think about it. Asha's nine weeks old today. I can't lose her, especially not to him. I don't know what I'll do if he hurts her. _

_Today, he raped me four times. The first was right after he told me how he was going to kill my baby. I admit that I think about happy places when he rapes me, I thought about Robbie…_

_I had a forced orgasm and said Robbie's name. He slapped me, it hurt a lot. He thought I was seeing Robbie and said I was cheating on him. He went over to Asha's crib and pinched her feet. She cried. I did the only thing that would make him stop._

_I had to…he was hurting her. To make him stop, I put my mouth on him. He said I give the best…blow jobs. I heard those words around school. I hate them._

_While I was doing it, Emmy walked in on us. I don't know how long she was watching. Wayne made her leave, he didn't even bother to cover himself up. Then when I wanted to go after her, he threw me on the bed and raped me again. I didn't cry, it would have just made him angrier._

_After he was done I put my robe on and went to Emmy's room. She was so sad. She asked why, I told her because I wanted her and Asha to be safe. He always threatened to hurt her if I told. She asked if her dad was a bad man, Wayne was behind me and said no. It scared me that he was there, I don't even know what he heard. _

_He said that he was showing me how to protect myself because I was slow. I know I'm not smart, but he shouldn't tell that to her. But I'm scared to tell him to stop. _

_He was angry, really angry. When I saw his face…it was like when I was eleven and saw his angry face for the first time. When he'd hit me, he would show his angry face. I knew he would have hit her. He'd do anything to cover up that fact that he rapes me and that my baby was his._

_I had to make sure he didn't hurt her and did something bad…_

_I had him come with me to moms' room and…I think I seduced him. I took off my robe and laid down on the bed. I opened my legs and I had sex with him. _

_I had to, if he would have hit her, he would've never stopped. I couldn't take that chance. _

_I know I'm damaged, but I can't stand there and watch him hurt her. If I have to do it again, I would._

_I'm going to tell Emmy to be really good when her dad is around, he gets her from the daycare center she's been going to since mom left. After he was done I fell asleep under him and woke up around 8 tonight. When I got up, I went straight to Asha's room, Emmy was holding her. I was really relieved. I brought them down stairs, when I went back upstairs I took a shower. Wayne came in the shower._

_The bathroom was my safe place at home. He raped me in the shower and made me put my mouth on him…and his hanging part. _

_It was so disgusting. After I was done and washed my mouth out, I fed Emmy and breast fed Asha. Emmy should be done eating now and Asha's in my arms._

_I have to go. _

_Cat _

_September 21, 2012 8:56pm_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_This is a Cat chapter. I wanted everyone to know that Cateland Grant (Cat's mother) is working in Europe for Global Preserve Industries. In Italy in fact, the Italian branch requires the presence of their CFO. She left in June 2008 and has been granted a week's vacation every three months. Please review ch. 5, Grooming._

_Cat talks with her mother when Cate isn't busy, they talk on Echo (Skype). And as you read Cat has come to a crossroads with her abuse. She saw how Wayne looked at Emmy, his own daughter. Cat knows what that look means. She knew Wayne would have hit Emmy if she wasn't there. Cat, in a selfless __act__, subjected herself to his level in order to take his mind off her sister. _

_And as for the guest reviewer with the abusive stepfather…it seems you have__ had__ to grow up faster than most. I'm sorry for your situation and wish your brother, yourself and your mother will come from that situation safe and away from you__r__ stepfather. If the situation gets worse or you're receiving blind eyes… My only advice to someone like you is to learn to fight, I'd go with mma. It's a good way for self __defense__ and protecting others._

_Like your mother and little brother. And if you don't have the strength for mma…buy your protection._

_But like I said…if all you get is blind eyes__ from everyone you turn too__, handle your business…_


	71. 69: Titan Results With Titan Rewards

**Chapter 69:** **Titan Results And Rewards**

_September 23, 2012_

_Cat POV_

"No splashing…" I sing song to Emmy. I'm giving her a bath, she loves the bubbles and the bath toys.

"Splash…" she says smiling. I breathe a laugh and begin to wash her back. I get her baby shampoo and lather it in her head. She's helping me wash her hair.

"Time to rinse…" I giggle, she turns around so I can rinse out the…

_Where did these come from? _

She has bruises, did he hit her, when did this happen…how? She's almost never alone with him.

"Emmy, wanna sleep with me and Asha tonight?"

She turns and smiles, then splashes in the water.

_Oh my God…it already started with her. _

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_September 30, 2012_

"Are you ready for tonight?" Brent asks. Monday's fight gave me a run for my money. Some guy from Irvine. I almost didn't win, but he slipped up and got too cocky. At the end, I knocked him out with a reverse round kick. I walked away with a bruised calf and ribs on my back. I need to start taping my feet, ankles and lower calves. I'm kicking a lot and need to protect my legs.

Emily came again that night. She gave me some blow and we left after that. By the time my match was over I was too tired to even be with her.

"Yeah, just needed a good night's sleep." I said. I put lava ice on my back and calf after the fight, all day Tuesday and this morning before practice. Now, I'm good, feel great.

Still a little sore but can handle it. I'm going against a guy from North Hills.

"Good because coach is gonna pick a captain after our next game."

"I know, I've been coming to practice early and do warm ups. I even stay and train more on Tuesdays and Thursdays." I've been doing more for a while now…

I want to show coach that I can lead the team. I know all the positions, make good judgment calls on the field, practice more, study past games, practice making my plays…I do so much more.

"Yeah, and I overheard coach saying he's noticed your effect. Just be at your best at the game Friday and keep doing more."

I nod and we pound shake.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I say and we leave the changing area.

"Good luck!" Brent calls as I step in the octagon. I bob my head in his direction and the ref closes the cage.

"Iron Man has stepped in the cage!" the DJ says over the mic. I raise my hand and side skip around the ring. The cage opens again and my opponent steps through.

_Uh ohhh…_

Small guys always come with big surprises. I know because I started out small in January.

_Ok_

Ok…

Shoulders always give off moves…stay in a clinch…. make lightning fast moves…don't let them get me in submission…

"_FIGHT!"_

He made the first punch. I got back in stance and we got into it. This guy's pretty impressive.

Quick too.

He spears me and knees me in my chest. I picked him up slam him on the mat. After we roll up we go back and forth. I front kicked him when he tries to sock me. When he stumbles back I move in and socked him instead. He stumbles around but stay on his feet. I got him again in the ribs and face. He hits me in my face and thigh.

We lock in blow after blow and by midnight we were still going. Every time I get him in a clinch he balls up and slinks away. Even when I get close, he throws punches and run away. I know I can beat him, I can see him coming a mile away. He's near the wall now, I might have him. I follow him over and before I knew it he almost had me in a Showtime kick.

When I move out the way, he lands on his feet and I knife hand him in the neck, then clothes lined him. He lands on his back and takes his sweet ass time getting up.

_Maybe this should help him…_

I kick him in the side. The ref checks on him but he's able to get back up. He rushes me and I put him in a head lock then knee him in the face. When he's on the ground, I pound him some more. This little guy got some fight in him. I'm almost having fun. The guy hops up and I spear him. He had to shake it off and get back in the fight.

When he wobbles forward, I round kicked him. The crowd got louder. For a few seconds I expected him to get up but the ref just began to count.

He waves his hands and announced I was the winner by knockout. He lifts my wrist and he DJ announced me the winner over the mic. I walked over and pulled the guy up and pat his back.

We fist bump and I leave for the changing area.

…

"Hi…" Emily says as I walk to my car. I have the top down, it was easy for her to get in.

"Hey." I say and throw my bag in the back seat.

"Heard you won…" she leans her head over on my headrest smiling.

"Yeah, I took a little while, but I got the job done." I smile and slide in next to her.

"I was wondering if you wanted any company later."

"Yeah, your mom or brother won't have a problem with that?" I smirk.

"No, I'm supposed to be at a sleep over and I paid my friend to cover for me. What do you want to do?"

"Well…"

Our kiss last about a full minute. I pull her over and put her hand in my trunks.

"Awwhhh…that feels good." She strokes me until I came. By the time I made it home we we're all over each other. I put her on my bed and I had to calm myself down.

I didn't want to move too fast and hurt her. So, I slowly undress her and undress myself. We made slow love _four times…_

She was a virgin, I know because she bled. Not a lot, but enough to know she was. Then I had to change the sheets. I could've called room service but they know I buy my own. Emily slept over and woke up in my arms. It's a quarter to 6 now. We just got done with a quickie. I had already ordered breakfast after our second shower.

"I'll drop you off at your friend's house in a few minutes." I say and put my clothes in my gym bag. She nods and finishes her breakfast.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She's been quiet for a while now.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she breathes.

"Are you sure?" she makes room for me on the bed as I sit down.

"Yeah…"

"I…didn't hurt you did I?" I did go a little faster the second time. But she liked it…

"I've never been with a guy before Rob, it just feels different." I chuckle and put my arm around her.

"It's ok, it felt different when I had my first time too." We spoke for another few minutes and ten minutes later I pulled up at her friend's house.

"Thanks Rob." she leans over and kisses me than gets out.

"Y'welcome…" I said as I get out the book of conquests.

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

I made it to practice by 6:25. Usually I'd be here for 6, but Emily held me up. The big game is tomorrow, coach is going to pick a captain.

I hope it's me. I have so much to offer the team. Winter break is December through February and standard season starts in March. Between December and February, players don't really train every day. Just three days out the week. If we change that and practice Monday through Friday, we'll be unstoppable.

_In my plan, laziness is not an option._

Most guys only exercise during practice, but I have plans to change that. If I can pack on muscle in a matter of a couple months, so can they.

"Boys! Drills now!" coach yells. I begin practice with agility drills.

_October 2, 2012_

"Tonight's the night…" Brent says as he claps his hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath as I apply black eye under my right eye, then my left. Tonight is the night, coach is announcing who takes the captain position. After the game, the titans and I are going to a house party. The cheer captain is throwing it, she's hot. Jazmyn Cooper has her parents' beach house over in Santa Monica for the weekend. I can't wait. Emily couldn't make the game tonight.

But I'm sure I can find company. Jazmyn's been smiling at me from time to time. Russ told me she's great in bed.

We'll see… _if it comes to that_.

"Yeah, we're going to do most of the fire storm plays and change it up every play." I said as I wipe my hand. My offensive teammates and I have been practicing new plays. We came up with hard plays and strategies. In the fire run play, the entire offensive line will storm the other team's defensive line. Any defense player on the other team will be tackled by my linemen. That should give us enough time to pass the ball and get as many first downs possible. We're going to try and keep the ball and run like hell.

"Does coach know?" he asked.

"No, he left it up to us to make the plays. He's gonna see how strategic the plays are. If this doesn't prove I could be a good captain, then I don't know what will." I say putting on my t shirt.

"Good luck man." We pound shake and finish getting ready.

…

"White Titan 45! Fire Cradle! HUT!" Charles yells and snaps the ball. During the game we kept the ball 11 minutes into first quarter. We practiced this and made sure we used all four downs to make ten yards. That way, we had more plays. Through first down after first down we scored 38 points before the third quarter. 5 touch downs and two field goals. Our Fire Storm plays confused the other team's defense. We used all 9 plays. It's fourth quarter and we're almost at the two minute warning.

I cradle the ball to my chest as the linemen open up a path for me. During the Fire Cradle play, two of my guards feign they have the ball to confuse the defense and my tackles and wide receivers clear the way.

_It worked!_

I have two defensive tackles and one of their linebackers on my tail. The tackle is eight yards behind and I have thirty two yards to cover before I make it to the end zone.

Crap! A defensive safety is rushing towards me, I just passed the 20 and close to the sidelines. I rush away near the center of the 18th yard line. He just passed the 15th and the tackle is still getting close. Out the corner of my eye, I can see our defense team jetting from the team box and down the side lines.

The tackle is 3 yards behind me and the safety is coming up on my right.

…

For a brief moment, I felt like I was in an outer body experience. I can see myself between two players for the defense. The safety is two yards to my right and the tackle reaches his hand out and it's like slow motion.

It gets like this almost every game I'm in.

My instincts shoot through me and I can see an opening…

Instantly I knew I wouldn't be able to rush right. The safety would definitely sack me. If I go left the safety _and_ the tackle would tackle me.

Like a flash, I'm pumped with adrenaline and power jump over the safety causing him to collide with the tackle.

_YES!_

I'm home free. I could hear the grunts and their helmets smash behind me.

I passed the 15th…

_10…_

_5…_

I slow down as I enter the end zone and take a knee then pound my chest once. Before I could even get up I'm being bombarded by my team. I chest bump a few guys and Katorade is dumped on me.

Together the team and I run back to our team box and coach nudges my head. My teammates are still jumping on me. After a few minutes of clowning around, we lined up to shake the other teams hand. After showers, we piled in the locker room where coach had his clip board in his hand.

"Alright, tonight was a good game. Parks! Good job sacking the quarter back in the third quarter. Thomas, as wide receiver, you intercepted four passes for us. Good job." He says to Russ. "As for the captain positions, the candidates performed well tonight as all game nights. Bryce Calvin," Bryce shot up and look coach in his eyes.

Damn, he got it…Bryce is our new captain for the 2012-2013 year.

"As middle line backer your position and talent is important to this team and I've decided to name you as the captain of the defense." Coach says and the team roars. After we quiet down I took a deep breath and got ready to stand.

"Shapiro!" coach calls over the chatter. The locker room is now quiet and all eyes are on me.

"Coach." I said firmly and stand.

"When I first saw you, you were the skinniest boy I've ever seen." He says, the team chuckles and murmurs. "When you joined the team, I was a bit skeptical at first. After seeing you in try outs I decided you'd be a good asset to the team." He says never breaking eye contact with me. "As quarter back for the offense, your skill set and strategy have increased with Titan results." I nod and pound my chest once with a closed fist.

"You proved yourself a Titan and worked hard to hone your skills on my field. As coach of this team, I name you as captain of the offense." I almost gawked at him. A few teammates got up and shook my hand, I got a few fist bumps and pound shakes. "You are a gifted strategist and will do well on the grid iron." He says and adds, "you two boys will lead the thundering 45 to the championship in May."

"Who Are We?!" coach roars.

"TITANS!" we roar back.

"Who Are We?!"

"TITANS!" I pump my fist in the air.

"Who Are We?!"

"TITANS!" we say again.

"TITANS!" coach yells.

"GODS OF THE GRIDIRON!" we cheered in the locker room before we got our gear.

"Ok, ok, ok…listen up! Before you go I have another announcement to make." Coach says placing the clip board down.

We all take a knee and walk for him to address us.

"In 28 days, Northridge will hold a ceremony for the sport programs. Details will be in emails that'll be going out tomorrow morning. The emails will inform you of what kind of attire you'll need to dress in and the seating arrangements and others requirements.

_Oh cool, I'll invite Unc and Fi and maybe a couple others._

Once outside I put my bag in the back seat.

_Captain…_

I can't believe it. I'm the offensive captain for the Northridge Titans. Before I start my car, I take out my phone and read some post people left on my SplashFace wall. I chuckle while going through the list. After reading some, I decided to change my status.

**Rob Shapiro: Status Update:**

_I just made offensive_ _captain for the Northridge Titans, I'm going to a house party in Santa Monica beach, any ladies want to join me…_

_#FeellikegoingonaRAID_

_To be continued…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ I want to thank everyone for understanding Cat's situation in the last chapter and thank you for the reviews. Wayne started to hit Emily as he begins a new cycle of abuse. _

_As for Rob, he came a long way from the guy from Hollywood Arts to Northridge Titans captain of the offense. _

_Congrats Rob. _

_And thanks zurilulu for making an account reviewing every chapter._


	72. 70: Celebrations On High

**Chapter 70: Celebrations **

I start the car and back out. Brent's riding with Russ and I'm not too far behind them. I gently ease on the brakes as the light turns from yellow to red. When I peek at my phone, people had already begun to congratulate me. Some girls, who are going to the party, wrote that they will seek me out. I smirk and caress raider. I can't get those girls out of my mind as I slowly stop at another light.

It's not even 11 o'clock and the lights are already taking forever. I sit back and caress raider more. I haven't had a blowjob in a while, maybe I'll get one tonight. As the long light takes it sweet ass time changing, I put my hand in my cargos.

Ooohhh…

There's an empty parking lot up the street. The store is closed but I can still park. I park where the lights aren't as bright. I unbuckle and unzip.

_Think about girls…_

_Think about girls…_

I'm hard now, I can't wait to go to that party. I'm sure every girl there will want to be with the new captain of the football team, the offense team anyway.

I sit back and stroke raider and think about…

_Jade…_

Wait, what?!

Why the hell am I thinking about Jade?

Well, she did earn herself a 9 when I slept with her in my hotel room. That was so good. I wonder what she's doing.

_You busy…? _–Rob

…

_Why the hell would you care if I'm busy?! _– Jade

_Just because, I thought you could use a drink_. –Rob

_Why, so you can parade me around to your new friends? –_Jade

_Parading you around isn't what I want to do to you… _–Rob

…

_I thought I said never speak of it u asshole! _–Jade

_Come on, you and I both know you liked it. –_Rob

_I faked It _–Jade

_Yeah? You faked loving it when I had you against that wall…drilling you with 9 inches of sold iron? _–Rob

_9? More like 4… –_Jade

_Maybe Beck is 4, come out with me tonight and party. I'll bend you over my hood and screw you better than Beck ever has. _–Rob

_I doubt it… _–Jade

_There's gonna be alcohol. The way I see it, we can both use a drink. And I know you're thinking about me right now_. –Rob

_Los Angeles _

_West Residence_

As Jade lie in bed texting Rob, she couldn't help but blush. Try as she might, she couldn't control it. Rob on the other hand was right, he has been on Jade's mind often. She takes her hand from her panties and gives him an answer.

_You don't know what I'm thinking about –_Jade

She replies.

_Let me come get you –_Rob

_No_ – Jade

_I'm on my way _–Rob

_I'm serious, don't come to my house _–Jade

_You better be ready…because I want to get drunk and I think you know what comes after that_ –Rob

_And what exactly comes after that _–Jade

_Simple…going back to my hotel room _–Rob

_Then what? –_Jade

She's aroused by his boldness and hops up going to her closet.

_You know…–_Rob

_Say it_ –Jade

_You really want me to? Because I'll do it…–_Rob

_Yeah, I really want you to. I want to hear you say what you want. –_Jade

_I want to party hard, take you back to my room and fuck you. I want to fuck you Jade West_. –Rob

Jade knew full well what he wanted and from the way things been going lately, Jade was in the mood to leave her surroundings.

_What else do you want from me –_Jade

_I want you to suck my dick like you did last time… –_Rob

_I don't recall… –_Jade

_You don't recall sucking me, it felt good_. –Rob

_How good_ –Jade

_I'll show you when I'm between your legs drilling my rod in you_ –Rob

_So now it's a rod? –_Jade

Jade stopped what she was doing and began to touch herself again. She hated their sexting, they did it once before but they didn't act on it. She refused to give in to his charms. She can't get the picture of how he used to look out her mind but wasn't going to let that stop her tonight though. Jade doesn't care that she's going to a party with a former nerd. She just wants to be with someone and Rob just so happens to text her.

_When are you coming _–Jade

_I'm pulling up right now _–Rob

_Keep your head lights off _–Jade

_Already done _–Rob

Before she could reply, she heard a small knock on her door. Cautiously she moves forward to open it and Rob stood there and nods once.

Jade attempted to close her door but Rob caught it and moved to go inside. Once in, he closes and locks the door.

"You shouldn't let bad guys in your house at night…" he says slowly walking near her.

"Yeah? I can handle a bad guy." She replies to him. When they are inches apart, Rob leans down and kisses her. The kiss ends when she slaps him. The slap didn't even faze him. Bravely Rob reaches down and slips his hand in her already damp panties. She puts her hands on his shoulder and neck.

He drags his lips from her neck to her robe tie. When he opens her robe, he performs oral sex on her. She's never really thought about this type of pleasure. It never crossed her mind that someone would do this for her. When he's done he takes off his shirt. Jade nearly gasps as she gaze at Rob's chiseled chest. He caresses her neck and gently lowers her to her knees.

He unbuckles his belt and takes out his tattooed erection.

"Open your mouth…" he says quietly. She does and begins to return the pleasure he provided just moments ago. After about a minute or so, he pulls his member from her mouth and stands her up. Then motions for her to go to the counter in her kitchen space. He bends her over it and lifts her robe.

"I told you I'll bend you over my hood but this'll do." he breathes to her.

"Shut up asshole." She sighs and gasps as the familiar feeling of Rob's member invading her. He slowly pushes until he's all the way in. Once in, he thrusts a little rough as he run his hands through her hair.

"You're so good…" he breathes in her ear. In the darkened room Rob thrusts as he sucks her neck. He wanted to make sure that people knew Beck isn't the only one that's taking her. "I'm gonna come…" he whispers.

"I'm on the pill." She breathes as each thrust pushes her forward.

After a few minutes of Rob's thrusts, he finally stops as he spills his seed into her. Seconds later he carefully pulls out as the remainder of his seed falls to the floor. When Jade turns around she gasps when she sees his member.

Rob looks down and up again.

"You just got raided." He says casually. Jade steps up and slaps him again.

"Bastard…" she mutters and goes to her bathroom. In 20 minutes she bathed and dressed, both snuck out the house and walk a block down to his car.

By 11:50, they pull up at the party. When Rob walked in the home his fellow Titans and others cheer at his entrance. Pictures were taken of him at the entrance and people casually came for a handshake.

Rob pound hug, high five and fist bumped his way through the house. Jade follows closely, she's been to parties before…but this is the type of party she sees on TV. It's a nice house with an indoor pool, girls swimming in the water and people jumping in and playing around.

Everywhere she looks, some type of action is unfolding. Either it's drinking, partying, kissing, touching, and being loud…

Rob pulls her to the alcohol tables. It's littered with dark and clear liquor, cherries, shot glasses, ice and jello shots. A daiquiri table is right next to the liquor table.

"Rule number one, never mix up liquors. So if you're going to drink dark, stay with dark." He says in her ear and kisses her neck. He turns back to the table and picks.

"Two medium berry splash daiquiris with an extra shot, put cherries on the top." He instructs the man behind the table. He nods as a lady makes their drinks while he takes the next order.

"Won't he get in trouble for giving liquor to you guys?" Jade asks. Rob snorts at her.

"Since when do you care if someone gets in trouble? And besides, we have an arrangement with him."

"Like what?" she asks.

"The hostess paid him to come." He replies and receives their drinks from the server.

"Sip it." he instructs and passes her the daiquiri. As they sip their drink, they roam around. Dance circles and alcohol games caught their attention for a while. The party goes on as they sink deeper under the influence.

Rob and Jade ends up dancing near the outside pool, their minds swirl as their hormones procure their judgments. Jazmyn Cooper came over and snakes her hands around Rob's neck moving her hips into his. Jade sits on the divan watching them while she sips her third daiquiri. Once she's sure she can stay on her feet, she gets up and cuts between the two. Rob straddles her hips and puts his chin between her shoulder and neck.

"Defending your territory are we…" Jazmyn says as she drags her eyes up and down Jade "I like that…" she breathes in her ear. Rob hears her and witness Jazmyn lean forward softly pressing her lips to Jade. A second later they began to tongue kiss.

The kiss ends in bliss. Rob stands between them and kisses both girls. Jade's never kissed a girl before; no feelings of disgust plague her. She's never been this open about her sexuality. She's in her happy place and she loves it.

…

_3:26 am_

Rob and Jazmyn stumble up the stairs of her beach home, never once breaking their kiss. Jade follows them and accepts a kiss from Jazmyn. Little did they know, eyes follow them as they ascend the stairs. She'd been watching Rob since September and tore her eyes away as her possible next _person of interest_ disappears. As they enter her bedroom Jazmyn whips off her shirt. Rob closes the door and walks to her. He kisses her while he caresses her breast. Quickly he pushes up her bra and suckles her mounds while he pulls her panties from under her skirt.

Once he pulls her panties over her ankles, he turns to Jade and kisses her. She wraps her legs around his waist as he falls back on the bed. Jade grinds her waist onto his and she and Jazmyn share a kiss. Jazmyn pushes Jade over on Rob's side and kiss.

Rob gets up taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. Both girls are busy kissing one another as he takes out his member and stroke it. Jazmyn catches sight of him and rolls off Jade.

**Mature Content ahead in bold.**

"**You're such a big boy, the girls at school was right." She says getting in front of him. Her drunkenness clouds her already weak judgment as she gets on her knees. She didn't waste any time putting her mouth on him, she gets as much of him in her mouth as she could. Her head lolls back and forth. Jade rolls on her side and watches them. For a moment he pulls himself from her and sits on the bed. While she resumes her blow job, Rob pulls Jade close to him. They kiss as his hands slips under her skirt.**

**Quickly he pulls her on his chest and lies back and snatches off her panties. Her legs are on either side of his shoulders as he pulls her close so her folds press directly onto his face. His tongue makes her moan and lightly twirl her hips. As Rob had enough of her he rolls her away and stands as not breaking the rhyme with Jazmyn. He takes hold of her chin and thrusts himself in and out of her mouth.**

"**Ahhhh…aahhhhh….aahhhh…" he softly grunts. He pulls himself away and turns to Jade. Rob pulls her by her ankles to the edge of the bed pulling her legs on either side of him. He kisses her then puts his hand on the back of her head moving her to his member. Jade, during her drunken state, puts her mouth around him and put her hand on the base of his member. She hums softly as his member kneads her tongue and the roof of her mouth. Rob touches Jazmyn while Jade continues to go down on him. **

"**You're so good…just like that…suck me just like that…" he breathes as pre fluids seeps from him. Causing a soft cackle from her. He took himself out of her mouth and gets on the bed. He takes a condom from his pocket and slips it on. **

"**Now who's first…?" he breathes. Jazmyn gets up to kiss him. Rob gets on top of her in the bed and push into her. She gasps as he deepens inside her. He kisses her to mask her whimpering. After a few rough thrusts, he began gentler thrusts. Her feet pushes on his cargo shorts as her legs broadly spread for him. She couldn't help but grips his back as her nails scratch him.**

**He groans loudly. His hair feathers over her face as Jazmyn's hands run over his muscles. She couldn't help but moan out as Rob power thrusts all 9 inches roughly as he gets close to climaxing. He kisses her jiggling breasts. Rob leans up and thrust into her harder as he spills his seed inside the condom he's wearing. Jazmyn is right behind him.**

**As the last of it seeps out he pull out he rolls over. Jade drunkenly laughs gaining Jazmyn attention. The girls once again embrace in kissing. She unloosen Jades' corset and pull it off her revealing her pert breasts. Jazmyn caresses them and leans up to suck them. As Jade moans, she's not aware that her skirt is being pulled off. She moans naked in her boots…**_**literally**_**. As both girls are latched by the lips, they have sex. Jade embraces all Jazmyn has to offer. Jazmyn, who's experienced in pleasing her sex, performs gentle and plants kiss after kiss down Jade's chest trailing down her belly and ends at her opening. Not long after Rob comes from his short rest, Jazmyn rolls off Jade out of breath. **

**Jade lies there, her breast are covered in Jazmyn's wet kisses and a thin film of sweat. Rob leans up and stands. His member still exposed. He pushes his cargo shorts down along with his boxers. Jade leans on her elbow as she watches. Her mind's swirling around Rob and she feels him pull her by the ankle. Rob meets her half way in the middle of the bed. He lies onto her and kiss her, feeling energized as he enters her. She, like Jazmyn, felt the full force of Rob in one single thrust. He passionately kisses her as he begins his thrusts. Completely naked, both teens have sex in a soft pace. Jades' legs are spread open widely as she grabs on to his shoulders. Rob's not wearing a condom, even though the fact that Jade's on birth control slipped his mind. **

**She moans as he glides in and out of her gracefully. Every time he thrusts in she feels like she could feel him right under her belly button. Rob surprises her by flipping over. Jade freezes on top of him. He straddles her sides and hips as he gently pushes her up. **

"**Ride me baby…" he breathes. Timidly she allows him to move her hips. Once she got the hang of it she moved by herself. Never before did she ever get on top of a man and ride him. Rob moans as he caresses her breasts and straddles her sides again. As she lolls her hips Rob pulls her over him and sucks her neck, at the same spot he began earlier. Jade lolls her hips over him and holds on tight as she begins the beginning stages of her climax. As it gets closer she couldn't help but moan louder when ecstasy overwhelms her middle. She yelps as her wombs empties it contents around Rob's slithering member. He moans as he bursts inside her, adding to the discharging warmness. After a minute or so he takes himself out of her and rolls her on her back. **

**All three, on their back as tiredness sweeps over them.**

**Mature Content Ends**

_To be continued…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ Rob and Jade are at it again…and again…_


	73. 71: Undeserved

**Chapter 71:** **Undeserved **

_4:48am _

**Mature Content ahead in bold**

"**Ahhh…ahh…ugh…ughmmm…" **

"**Ooohhhhh…" **

"**Ahhh…ahh.h…ahhhugh!" Jazmyn moans as she climaxes on top of Jade. Rob takes himself out of her and thrusts into Jade as Jazmyn lies on top of her. Even though it's Rob inside of her, she drags her nails on Jazmyn's back. After their rest an hour ago, they started up again. Rob took both girls again and now is at the foot of the bed thrusting into Jade while Jazmyn is kissing her. He slams his waist into hers as she climaxes on him. **

**Rob pulls out and enters Jazmyn anally causing her to suck in her breath bracing herself. Before long he has her moaning loudly. Unbeknownst to them they are attracting attention. **

"**Hey, what's all the noi–" a guy comes in and stares at them like he was in shock. **

"**Dude you want in?" Rob laughs, he slowly closes the door as Rob began his thrusting again. He can feel himself getting close…again. As he thrust harder he came with a growl as his seed spills into Jazmyn's rectum. He takes himself out and collapses on the bed. After a while all three get under the covers with Rob in between. **

**Through the next couple hours Rob switches from girl to girl. At one time Jade, was on top of him and another time, Jazmyn mounted him. The threesome finally ended after Rob climaxed inside Jade. He lie on his back with Jazmyn's head on one arm and Jade in his other arm. She readily lays her head on his chest and falls into a sex and alcohol induced sleep.**

**Mature Content Ends**

_October 3, 2012_

_1:16pm_

_Jazmyn's Bedroom_

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RING!_

All morning, all three phones went off numerous times. It's after 1 and Jade stirs awake first. As she inhales sharply, her pounding headache hits her. The smell of cologne and musk batter her nose. She cracks one eye open and both snaps open widely. The first thing she sees is a guy's chiseled chest. She inwardly curses herself trying to remember what happened.

The last thing she does remember is Rob getting her a daiquiri. As she looks up she sees Rob sleeping form, Jade shoots up and is nearly blinded by the light from the blinds. Her eyes took a few moments to focus and what she saw nearly made her want to scream.

Jade has realized she just woke up _naked_ with a _naked_ Rob and a _naked Jazmyn Cooper_. She hurries to find her clothes, which was on the floor mixed with other clothes.

It takes a while to get dress due to her heavy hangover. She finds her phone and sees that she missed 13 calls.

"Ummm…" Rob groans and stretches. "All shit…" he sighs when he opens his eyes and sits up against the headboard. As he looks up, he sees Jade standing there frozen as she looks back at him.

"You bastard…" she mutters. "You…you…got me drunk and _slept_ with me." she tried to seethe as best she could. Rob on the other hand looked at her funny.

"No, I didn't. I'd never get you drunk just to sleep with you…" he says lowly "I don't need to get you drunk to sleep with you." He smirks.

Jade marches over and slaps him as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard since her strength isn't all there.

"Stay away from me. I can't believe you talked me into going out with you!" she growls and leave the room. She saw that the house was littered with clothes, cups, people, liquor bottles and many other things. Her phone goes off again and this time she purposely doesn't answers.

Jade spots dark sunglasses on a passed out guy's head on the sofa. She slips them off his face and put them on her. She closes her eyes as she opens the door. The sun isn't too bad now that she's wearing dark sunglasses. She calls a cab and was home by 2:11. The ride home was smooth and nauseating. Her mother sees the cab outside and hops to her feet. She's been calling everyone and asking if they had seen Jade.

Relief washes over her as she sees Jade stumble from the cab. Jade, still buzzed from her night in Santa Monica, walks to the front door. Her mother was surprised; she expected her to go to the basement entrance.

"Jade, where were you?! I checked in the basement and you weren't there. The neighbor said some guy came and picked you up last night." Her mother says frantically as Jade kept walking.

"Mom, not now…" she groans.

"Where were you?" she questions as Jade enters the living room. "…and where are your shoes?"

Jade looks down and sees she had forgotten her dark crimson boots. She looks to her mother and chuckles nearly doubling over.

"My shoes…are…on Santa…." She slurs as tiredness sweeps over her again and collapses on the sofa. Her adrenaline serge from when she awoke, finally subsides. Her mother stands there in shock and sits by Jade's side.

_Rob POV_

_1:39pm_

_RING!_

_RING! _

_RING!_

I jolt awake when I hear my phone go off. After scrambling out of bed and to my shorts it stopped ringing.

_Mom?…what she want._

Wait…what the hell. 9 calls missed. 4 from Wendy, 3 from Unc and two from mom. I should have called in.

I guess I'll call Unc first.

"Hello…" Unc says.

"Sorry I missed your calls, I just woke up." I say and sit on the bed. The sun is killing my eyes.

"We've been calling you all morning, where the hell were you?!" Unc says hotly.

"Whoa, Unc I'm sorry. I forgot to call last light." I said, he doesn't get this pissed when I usually stay out.

"That don't matter, meet us at Children's Hospital. Harry came down with the flu after he came back from Colby's house. We're at the hospital now, Wendy's asking for you."

"I'm on my way!" I hop from the bed and pull on my cargo shorts. When I look for my shoes, I see Jade's boots by a chair in the room. I get them and got dressed on the way out the house. After putting on my sunglasses, I threw the boots in my back seat then started my car and pull out the drive way. It took 25 minutes on I-10 to get to the hospital. Unc already texted me the floor and room number. I park and find the closest entrance. The elevator to the 4th floor and look for room 414.

_410_

_411_

_412_

_413_

_414_

Knock, knock…

I open the door and Harry's whimpering comes to my ears. It's not loud so I can handle it. It never occurs to me that I'm still hung over and it didn't hit me until I walk in to the room. Mom, dad, and Wendy stood. Wendy came over and hugs me.

"Hey sis, sorry I missed the calls." I said in her ear. She nods and leads me over to Harry. He's sitting playing with a stuffed giraffe I bought him in June. Wendy said that it's just like the one Ashley has, of course she doesn't know I bought them both.

"Hey neph." I said and gently nudge his hair. He made a small noise and keeps biting on his toy.

_A toy that cost me $79.00…plus shipping. _

Damn merchants.

_Cheeky bastards!_

Unc looked on as Fi sat near him. "Sorry Unc" I said lowly.

"You were supposed to text if you were going to stay out all night." he said getting up and standing by me. He leans down and takes Harry's hand.

"I know, I know…but I got caught up celebrating." I said as a nurse came in for a vitals check.

"You got it?" he asks lowly. I nod and smile. He hugs me and smacks me on my head.

_As if I need another head ache. _

My sun glasses came off and the light was too much. I clinch my eyes shut until they began to focus.

"Aww, Unc." I rub my eyes and sit down.

"You let him stay out _all_ night?" mom asks.

"He's a young man Joyce, let him have his fun." Unc defends me.

"…and where do you go and do what?"

"Out with friends and having fun doing stuff."

"Like what?" dad said. I smirk and look at him through the slit of my eyelids.

"I think you know…" I said.

"…and you let him! He could be drinking!" Dad snaps at Unc.

"He's my nephew, as long as he doesn't mess up, everything goes alright." He says.

"Can you two not fight in front of my son." Wendy says to us.

"Sorry sis." I said and pic Harry up. The nurse was finished and Wendy put a pacifier in his mouth. Before the nurse leaves the room, he stops and looks at me.

"Are you _Iron Man_?" he asks out of the blue. I arch my eyebrows and turn to him.

"Yeah…" we pound shake and he gets out a piece of paper.

"It's good to see you. Everybody says you're awesome in the cage." He says.

"Yeah, I got the iron fists." I smiled as Harry plays with my hair.

"I won some serious hundo betting on you, I'm glad I ran into you. Can you sign my autograph?" he says hopefully. I nod after a few seconds.

"Sure…" I gave Harry back to Wendy. I signed my first _autograph_. Never did that before.

"What are you talking about young man?" Dad asks standing near us.

"You're looking at Rob _Iron Man_ Shapiro." He says proudly.

"Want a pic?" I offer. He gawks at me and pulls out his Pear phone. I pose with my arms fold and put on my iron man face.

"What is he talking about Robbie?" mom asks coming over to us.

"I already told you, I practice MMA." I drawl. I think I mentioned that when we were in that private room with Cat. Before they could say anything, the doctor came in and greeted us.

"Hello, I'm Dr. VanRion." She greets and shakes my hand. When I relaxed my hand, she held on.

"Ummm, miss?" I said to her. She gently pulls me close and looks in my eyes. She takes out a light and flashes it in both my eyes causing me to pull away and cover my eyes.

…_my eyes…_

"Young man, are you hung over?" she asks.

"Ummm…I…" what do I say?

"Don't lie to me boy." She warns. I dropped my head and nod.

"You are far too young to be drinking." Like she wasn't drinking at my age.

"I'm sorry, I was just celebrating after my football game." I said.

"What school?" she asks writing down on her pad.

"Northridge High." I say and rub my eyes.

"Yeah, you guys are doing pretty well."

"Thank you, I just made offensive captain last night after the game." I smirk proudly boasting.

"Congratulations, here, take this list. It has things to help you get over your wild night." she gives me the list. As I read down the list, I notice that I already have these things.

_How hung over do I get?_

"I already have these…" she looks at me and arches a brow. "Ummm, I'm going to the pharmacy today. Thank you." I said. She nods and turns to Harry and Wendy.

"Well, there's good news. Little Henry is out of the woods. Looks like he'll be sick for a few days more but everything should be alright. We're going to keep him here for observation tonight and he'll be discharged tomorrow before 11." She said and writes down a couple prescriptions and notes.

"Thank you doctor." Wendy shakes her hand.

"Can I ask how did he catch the flu?" she directed to Wendy.

"Well, his father's mother came to me" my ears perk up when Colby is mentioned "and asked that she and his dad have him for a week. When they brought him back he was coughing. It got worst last night, that's when my parents and I brought him here." She says to the Dr.

"Wait, wait, Colby came back into the picture? Since when, he _left_ you." I say to Wendy.

"Yeah, but his mom wanted to see Harry." She explained.

"Where was he when his son was getting sick?" I shot at her.

"Rob, it was an accident…" she trails off.

"How?" Colby has been a dead beat since Harry was still in the womb.

"He says that when his mom went to work, he thought she took Harry with her because she works with kids. Then she came home and found him in the rain." She says and dad pats her shoulders.

"Where does he live?" was all I ask.

"Rob, no. You don't need to do anything to him." She's always defending him, even when he left her for some other girl, Wendy said that _'he's not ready to be a father'_

That's bull, if I were in that situation I would never have left my kid.

"I asked you a question." I sounded more like dad than myself.

"I've already spoken with them and he apologized. Let it go." Dad says.

"What if he caught pneumonia? Then what?"

"He was actually close to getting it, but the antibiotics stopped it just in time." Dr. VanRion put in.

"He could have died." I said going over to her purse.

"What are you doing?" Colby's name in her contact list. I text the number to my phone.

"Colby doesn't deserve to be his father." I said leaving the room. I know full well that I wouldn't be able to do a lot while the sun still hurts my eyes and I'm still drowsy and a little tired. I went straight to my hotel room and stayed in. His day is tomorrow.

**A/N:**_ Colby is such an asshole, leaving his kid out in the rain…bastard. Do you or anybody you know have dbds. (Deadbeat Dad Syndrom)_

_Both Jade and Rob have monster hangovers to get over, and Cobly's day is coming. _

_Please Review…_


	74. 72: Weary

**Chapter 72:** **Weary**

_Jade POV_

_5:29pm_

"Ummm…" I crack my eyes open to feel wetness on my forehead.

"Are you ok?" I hear. Sounds like my mother…but why is she in the base…

I jerk awake only to fall on the floor. Ooohhh…I hit butt first. Why am I in the living room?

"Jade, are you ok?" mom asks again. I twist my back and look up. She's holding a damp cloth and stoops down to help me up.

"When…when did I leave the basement?" I mumble. It still sounds loud but not as deafening as…_ohhh, now I remember._

"You left the basement last night, we still need to talk about that." Mom says folding her arms, I take an exasperated breath and try to get up. As I stand straight, events of last night starts to become clear.

_Robbie_…that bastard. I can't believe I did that, and with some snob girl. _What was in that drink?_

"Come with me." mom led me to the kitchen and sat me down. I don't have the strength to challenge her.

"Here, this will help you." She place three aspirins in front me and a plate of pasta from the microwave. I take the medicine first. It takes me ten minutes to eat the pasta. Mom opens a soda and I down it. Speaking of downing…I should have washed my mouth out first.

"You painted…" I said quietly, I haven't been in this kitchen in months. She nods once and laces her hands on the table.

"We need to talk about where you were last night." She says looking me in the eye. I hate that look. It always made me feel bad.

"Mom…" I groan tired out of my mind.

"Jade, you are 17 years old, this feud between us has to stop." she says. I'm too tired to fight with her.

"If I say I forgive you can I go to my room…?" I asked. She looks taken aback. I stretch my arm on the table and lay my head down.

…

I stir awake when I feel light pushing on my shoulder. "What." I huff out.

"Hi." GJ smiles.

"Greg, let your sister sleep." I hear mom say coming in the kitchen.

"I'm up." I said. I feel a little better now that I ate. I must have burped in my sleep because I don't feel gassy anymore.

"Does this mean you're sleeping in the house again?" GJ asks. Mom looks up at him ready to say something. I beat her to it.

"I…the basement _is_ a part of the house brat." I say and stand up, then nudge GJ's hair.

"Then how come I never see you?" he says wrapping one arm around my waist. He's old enough to know that our parents and I don't speak. I guess I should have made more of an effort to spend more time with him. Maybe one Sunday a month isn't enough, a Saturday or two will help.

"Sorry G, I guess I got lazy." I said taking the silver chained necklace in my hand to observe it and place it back down to his chest.

"Can we hang out?" he asks.

"Yeah, what about tomorrow, we can go to a restaurant." I offer to him, his eyes light up with his toothy grin.

"Really, just us?!"

"Yeah, and maybe a movie or something before…we'll figure it out." I said and mess with his hair.

"Thanks J!" he pipes and run to his room. I turn and get another soda from the fridge.

"That's nice what you did…" mom says as I close the door. My head is a little clearer now.

"He's my brother, I need to spend more time with him." I say as mom motion for me to sit back down.

"I'm happy you're spending more time with your little brother. He really looks up to you and staying out all night isn't a good example." She says, sound like she just wants to talk. It's been four years since…Ken and I barely spoke to my parents then. I'm not really angry at Ken anymore, not after that night Robbie and his friends punished him and Shawn.

"I just lost track of time." I breathe out and take a gulp of my soda. I can't tell her I spent the night with Robbie and some girl, who I hope I never see again.

"And when exactly did you realize you missed you're 11 o'clock curfew?" she doesn't sounds angry, she's acting like the person before Ken happened.

_I miss that person. _

"You were serious about that?" I gawk at her. Since when?

"Yes we are serious about that and you continually break it. Jade this can't go on like this." I've been staying out but not a lot.

"Go on like what? So I stay out late a few nights, big deal. I don't even _live_ in this house." I explained. And how does she know I stay out?

"The basement _is_ a part of this house, and you are still a child Jade."

"A child…?" I arch my eye brow and snort. "I grew up a long time ago _mother_. The only _child_ in this house is my brother." I say folding my arms.

"You're my child…" it was barely louder than a whisper but I heard her. I take a deep breath and sit up straight. I look in her eyes and she looks into mine.

_You better not break!_

_Don't you fucking break!_

_Don't you break in front of her!_

"I stopped being your child on dad's birthday four years ago." I said quietly.

"Jade, I've been trying. I know I messed up but if we're going to reestablish communication…we're going to have to talk about it." she has weary eyes. I look away.

"What's there to talk about? It happened, nothing was done about it," I chuckled on the last part "and now it's over, nothing to address." There really is nothing to address.

"Jade…" she leans up.

"I'm over it, really. It's the past." I guess she's surprised to hear that. I've been throwing it in their faces for years.

"Look, I've been seeing a therapist, she says it's not good to bottle it up."

"Your therapist is right, but I don't bottle it up anymore. I…forgave him…" I trail off. I can hear her gasp and get up from her seat. After this past April, all the anger towards him kind of dissipated. It's like I don't worry about it anymore. Maybe it's off my conscious or something. I mean yeah, I still have an attitude but that's a part of my personality.

Before I could do anything, I felt mom's arms wrap around me. I feel myself tense up and freeze. And now she kisses my head.

"Do you really mean it? I'm so happy that you have. I…I know it was horrible what happened but it's so good that you forgave him." She says pressing my head to her chest like old times.

I shrug out of her hug and sit back in my seat. "Don't get offended, I do that to everybody." I said. She nods and sits back down.

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy you're talking to me. But, I don't want to push it. Lets just start over, we don't have to worry about Ken or his father. You're father and I stopped talking to them a year ago. Let just reconnect, just us." She says, I did not expect this.

"This…is too much. I…" I stammer. How did I come to this?

"Ok, ok. Let's just talk about last night? Where were you?" she asks me with a change of subjects.

"Mom look, umm I'm fine. Last night I just…went to sleep on someone sofa." I said to her.

"And let me guess, someone put a hickey on your neck in your sleep?" she asks.

"That was before I went to sleep." I said coyly. Her face fell.

"Jade, please tell me where were you and what happened."

"Mom, I was at a party and nothing I'm not familiar with happened." I stressed. Before she could say anything, I cut her off telling her I needed to shower.

"Will you come back up later?" She asked quietly as I moved past the table. I stop and turn my head slightly. This has been the longest conversation I had with either of my parents in years. I've noticed I began to mellow out after April. I'm still pissed at how everything was handled but mom's been trying more lately.

"…yeah…"

_October 4, 2012_

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

**Jade West October 2, 2012 Tasted Her/Hot Oral Sex/Great Sex 10**

**Jade W. /J. Cooper October 3, 2012 Best Twosome All-Nighter Ever! 10x2**

Now that I'm feeling better and got that out of the way, I'm going to kick Colby's ass! I sent his number to Sinjin yesterday for him to track. He said he'll do it if I help him with a science project Thursday. I agreed with him. The only thing is, I have to go back you Hollywood Arts. Colby's address is worth it and besides, it won't be like last time I was at HA. Maybe I'll meet a girl…

He lives in Culver City, still with his mother.

_What a loser. _

Ok, from what Sinjin says it right off Culver Blvd on Jackson Ave.

_1678_

_1679_

_1680_

_1681…got it._

The blue house. I remember coming with dad to pick Wendy up once. It was when they first started out. I forgot the address, but now that I'm looking at it, I remember the white porch.

_And his sister…_

Candace.

Wendy sat us up on a date once, she stood me up with the excuse that she had to do homework.

_On a Saturday!_

I looked like a fool for that, she told her friends she wasn't desperate.

_Bitch…_

Ok, there he goes, it's been a couple years but I recognize him. My hood is up so he won't see me. Now he's talking to Candace. Looks like he's about to go somewhere. I open my door and slowly get out and walk around my car to the curb.

As I get close I yell his name.

"_COLBY_!" I shout and he whips around. Candace stands beside him.

"Robbie?" she calls as I walk closer.

"It's been awhile little _nerd_." I hate that stupid nick name. He's made fun of me since I met him.

"You almost killed my nephew!" I said and leg sweeps him. He almost falls on Candace, she moves back.

"What the fuck Shapiro!" he yells and gets back up. Now he's taking his shirt off. I take mine off and throw it behind me. I put my fist up and get in my stance. He moved to punch, I moved out the way and punch him in the ribs.

"Ouch! Shit!" he growls. Before he can stand up fully I punch him in the mouth, he stumbles back before and I knew what was happening Candace jumps on my back and beat my shoulders screaming. Colby came up and pushed me and her over the hood of a car. She lets go of me and I move forward towards Colby. In the blink of an eye he gave me one good punch in my face. I stood there frozen for a second. Slowly I look at him through my hair that fell in my face. Like lightening I sock him in his face then kick him in the sides. He double over but stood back up. Candace ran back in the house. I front kick Colby in the chest and he falls back on the grass.

"Stay the _FUCK_ away from my nephew! If I see you anywhere near him, I will _end_ you!" I growl and put him in a kimura lock. His mother comes from the house with a baseball bat. Before she came near me I tighten my grip until I heard a dull crack. Colby's mother stops in her tracks when he screams. When I stand up and look at them they back up a little while Colby still screams.

"Stay away from my nephew, don't come near my sister and her baby. Stay away!" I said to them. Heading to my car, I pick up my shirt, get in my car and speed away. I noticed how people were watching us. Hopefully no one got my license plate. I stayed out until 6, when I got back home; a cop car was in the driveway. Fi came out the house and hugs me.

"Rob, the officer says you attacked Colby Winters and broke his arm." She says still hugging me.

"They hurt my nephew Fi. He almost died." I said as the officer came out of the house.

"Robert Shapiro?" she asked. I nod, she reaches behind her and takes out her hand cuffs. I turn around and put my hands behind my back. She puts me in the back seat of her cruiser.

"We're going to follow." Unc says and goes back into the house. When the female officer pulls out, Unc and Fi gets in their car and follows us.

We pulled into the police station, the same one where Chief Johnson works. "Watch your head…" she says and pulls me out. I still don't have a shirt on. She walks me through the entrance and sits me down then hand cuff me to a bench.

_7:16pm_

"Hello Mr. Shapiro." A lady says sitting down across from me.

"Hi…" I say, and keep my head bowed.

"Can you look at me?" she asks. I look at her and sit back. "Ok, tell me why you attacked Colby Winters?"

I huff out a breath and spoke. "Yesterday, I was told Harry, my nephew, had to get rushed to the hospital. He had the flu, almost caught pneumonia. My sister says his dad didn't check up on him and left him in the rain. I waited until today to go by his house." I say and look at her.

"So you beat him because he neglected your nephew, who's…" she says looking at some papers "almost a year old."

"Yes mam." I say.

"Ok Robert, we spoke to the family and they decided not to press charges, _only_ if you give a full apology and pay for the cast that will have to be placed on Colby Winters' arm." She says.

"Sure, but I'd like him to stay away from my nephew. My sister doesn't need that stress in her life." I said to her. She folds her legs and takes off her glasses.

"I understand that you want what's best for your baby nephew, but it's up to the father if he want to stay away. Your sister could put him on child support." She says standing. An officer takes the cuffs off and led me to a conference room.

_Great, mom and dad are here._

"Where's your shirt?" dad asks.

"Here…" Fi passed it to me and I pull it on.

"Ok, now that we've agreed to some things, we're here to figure out how you will pay for the medical bills." She says and hands me a piece of paper.

"$3,000?" I say out loud.

"That includes the ER visit and casting equipment." She says. "How will you pay, you also have the option to pay in installments." She adds.

Dad reaches behind him and pulls out his check book. Before he can say anything, I speak up.

"I'll have it in cash by Monday." I said. Dad's head snaps to me and mom gasps.

"Son are you sure, $3,000 is a lot of money?" she asks lowering her eye glasses.

I snort. "Maybe to you. I just want to get this over with and can get it to you today when I get to my suite." I say.

The lady arch her brows and we decided to pay the bill today. I signed a written apology. I went back by the station around 8 and paid in full. As we left, Fi never took her arms from around me.

"Fi, I'm fine." I said. She stopped and looks up at me.

"Never scare me like that again." she says and lightly smacks me in the face. I smile and we went to our cars. Fi drove my car here from home. Wendy came but she had to take Harry home. Mom and dad left as we left. I'm sure they want to ask me about where I get my money from.

Luckily I didn't give them a chance to.

"I'll stay out a little while longer." I said to Unc and Fi. As we pull out, I honked my horn and left the station.

_Hey, what are you doing? _–Rob

_Nothing, where were you the last couple of weeks? _–Amber

_I was busy with training n fighting. _–Rob

_That's not the word on the street… _–Amber

_What's the word on the street? _–Rob

_You were with other girls. _–Amber

_Come on, I was just blowing off steam. _–Rob

_Don't lie to me. _–Amber

_If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be texting you. _–Rob

_You just want to get into my pants. _–Amber

_You're the only girl that blows my mind_. –Rob

_Yeah, right. _–Amber

_You should be lucky, you're one of the captain of the football offense team favorite girls. –Rob_

_So, that rumor is true. –Amber_

_Yeah, and I want to celebrate with you. –Rob _

_Really, only me? –Amber_

_Yeah, let me take you to the movies then Karaoke Dokie tomorrow. –Rob _

_Okay! Come get me at 6. –Amber_

_Glad you're coming out with me… –Rob_

_Can't wait… –Amber _

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ I think Rob gave Colby what he deserved, I mean come on, who is __that__ irresponsible? Jackasses, that's who. _

_I also wanted everyone to know Jade and her mother's current standing point. Her mom desperately wants a relationship with Jade, but Obviously Jade has hard feelings from her rape. Mrs. West along with her husband took the money in return for their silence. To me…Jade was betrayed at an early age, I think that plays a role in her character. _

_Does anyone out there have mother issues…?_

_Please Review…_


	75. 73: Rebel In Our Own Right

**Chapter 73: Rebel In Our Own Right**

_October 5, 2012_

_6:12pm _

"So, which one are we going to see?" Amber asks as we walk into the movie theater.

"How…about The Seduction?" I ask. I saw the preview, that's something I want to watch.

"Sure…let's sit in the back."

…

"That was great." I said as we are leaving the movies.

"Yeah, I loved it." Amber and I small talked while I drove her to Karaoke Dokie.

"Thanks." She says as I open the door for her. I guess they have a competition tonight. Tara is up on stage now. She sounds great.

She dropped Haley, that's good. As we past the stage I wink at her. She just finished her song.

"Everyone, lets welcome the _new_ captain of the Northridge Titans offense team. Rob Shapiro!" she says and the place fills with shouts and I fist bump some people. We get a table near the stage. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I peek at it and I gawk at the text message.

_Are you following me asshole! –Jade _

I look around and caught her eyeing me. She's sitting with the guys. I wink at her.

"What are you going to order?" Amber asks as she opens her menu.

"French fries and soda, you?" I looked up to Amber.

"Same, but aren't you worrying about eating too much calories?"

"I'll burn them off tonight during my fight." I said. Maybe tonight…I can have fun.

"How?" she says and bats her eyes.

"I have a fight tonight, that's why I'm eating lite." I say as the waitress comes.

_Amy…_

"May I take your orders?" she asks. I smile and nod to her.

"Hi, Amy. It's good to see you." She smiles and nods.

"You too Rob."

"We'll take one number 8 and extra side of fries and large cherry sodas." I say and hand her our menus. She goes to the back and places the order.

"You know her?" Amber asks.

"Yeah, she served me and the guys a few times." I say. She nods sitting back.

I peek back at Jade and she points her middle finger to me. I chuckle and turn around. I guess I should apologize to her, an innocent night of fun turns into a threesome. Yeah, I'll send her some…knives maybe. Yeah, she'll like that.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_October 8, 2012_

_Hollywood Arts _

_Jade POV_

Bang!

I make my way pass the stupid people to the soda machine. I need a lemonade, my mouths been dry all day. Mom's been trying to talk to me ever since I took GJ out Sunday.

As I get my lemonade, some jerk off's looking at me and back down to a picture.

"Hi, are you Jade West?" he asks.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" I shot at him.

"I have a delivery for you, if you'll just sign here please." He says and points to a yellow highlighted area. When I sign, he gives me a big box and a small rectangular box.

What the hell is this? I go over to my locker and peels open the little box and…

_Whoa_.

It's a black pearl 4 inch blade butterfly knife. It's beautiful. I wonder who sent it… There has to be a card.

_Don't say you didn't have fun,_

_Love,_

_Rob and Womb Raider_

No, _Robbie_?!

_ROBBIE_

If he thinks I'm going to ever forgive him of…getting me drunk and…and… well I won't accept any of his gifts. He can't just send me shit and automatically assumes that I'll forgive him.

"Hey…" my head snap over to a leaning Beck. We've been tolerating each other for a while.

"Hey…"

"So, how have you been?" he asks as I walk to Sikowitz class.

"Wonderful, what do you want Beck, I'm busy."

"I'm just saying hi and to walk you to class." He says as we climb the stairs.

"I don't need a chaperone." I snap as he tilts his head.

"I know, since I'm going to Sikowitz too, so…why is _Robbie_ sending _you_ gifts?" he asks as he pulls a face.

"Ok, _we_ aren't dating anymore, you shouldn't care _who_ I have contact with." I say slipping my knife in my jeans pocket.

"Don't tell me you're dating him! Especially after what he did to Cat!" I whip around.

"No I'm not dating him! He's a complete _ASS_! And don't worry why his name is on this package!" I say and storm in to class. He comes in after and sits next to André. Once I get settled, I notice a hand bruise on Cat's leg.

"Where did _this_ come from?" I touch her leg. She sucks in breath and squeak away.

"Oh, ummm I was playing with my brother in the backyard. He got rough." She says.

And there it is…

_The lie._ She's been making excuses for her bruises. For months now she's been getting these marks on her. Sometimes she comes to school with hickeys, marks on her chest and bruises on her inner legs. She comes in limping and really sad sometimes. I've been really worried.

"Sikowitz!" I call. He looks back from the writing board.

"Cat and I need to go to the bathroom." Cat head snaps up and she gasps.

"Fine, hurry." I take her hand and lead her out the room.

"I don't have to use the bathroom, Jadey." She says and I push into the girls' bathroom. We go into the handicapped stall and I corner her.

"We're friends right?" I ask calmly. She nods and looks up at me with those damn innocent eyes. "Cat, what's this?" I ask and caress her leg. She shies away.

"Jadey…"

"Cat, tell me, and what happened here?" I unbutton two of her top buttons and touch another bruise that look like a bite mark. "You've been coming to school with marks on you, you try to hide but I can see them."

"I told you, Jace and I play sometimes and he gets rough."

"Cat, don't lie to me. You expect me to believe that your brother bites your breasts, gives you hickeys, and bruises on your legs and arms?" I ask. She turns her head to avoid eye contact and sniffles. "Tell me…" I breathe.

"I'm sorry."

_Cat POV_

"I'm sorry." I said. I tried really hard to hide my bruises but Jade saw them.

"About what?" she asks and cup my face. I've been thinking about telling her, but it's too much and I'd never risk Emmy and Asha's life.

"I…have a friend and we just do stuff." I say quietly. I haven't been with Tony since when I first got pregnant, I hate to lie to her.

"What friend? Who?" she asks.

"His name is _Ronnie_. We…do stuff together."

"What? You let him touch you?" I nod and can't stop my eyes from welling.

"I'm sorry." I say again and wipe my eyes.

"Cat, come on. Didn't you learn your lesson with Robbie?" she asks. Robbie's name doesn't come up often anymore.

"I know, I know I shouldn't do things like that but he wants too."

"Well break up with him Cat. He puts bruises on you and from what I see, it looks like he forces you." I gasp and cover my eyes. "Does he?" she asks taking my hands from my eyes. What do I tell her…?

"He just gets rough with me, I won't let him anymore promise." I really hope this will calm her. Jade and Tori are my best friends, but I can't tell them my secret.

"Ok, but do not be intimate with him anymore, all he does is put bruises on you." She says and hugs me.

"Ok, I will, thanks Jadey!" I hug her again. We left the bathroom and went back to class. When we entered, Sikowitz had Beck and André on stage acting like ducks while Tori recited lines from the upcoming play she and Jade's in.

_You gotta be kidding me…I wanted to act like ducks too!_

Emmy loves ducks.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Hollywood Arts _

_4:08pm_

_Rob POV_

I pull in the parking lot and shut off the engine. It's been almost a year since I been here and looks like nothing's change. After grabbing my bag from the back, I walk through the front entrance.

"Rob, hi…" Gabriella says and hugs me. We're right pass the doors. Her accent is much better.

"Gabriella, hi. Your English is great." I smile.

"Thank you." She smiles back.

"Hey, I never got to take you to the winter jam fest like I promised. How about I make it up to you?" I ask and put on my charm.

"Sure!" she pipes and hugs me around my neck. She gave me her number and kissed my cheek.

"Bye…" I wave as she leaves through the door. I pass some kids and spot Jade at the soda machine.

_Hehe…_

Quietly I sneak up on her and smack her on her butt.

"Oww!" she whips around gasps when she sees me. "Rob!"

_SLAP!_

"I'm starting to like that..." I say and bite my lip.

"You have no right being here!" she seethes.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. I just wanted to see if you're alright." She pulls a face and grabs my hand pulling me into the janitors' closet.

"Haven't been here for a while…" I say looking around the room.

"How dare you come here, what if somebody saw you."

"Relax, no one important saw me or none of your _little friends_." I teased. "I'm sorry for what happened ok. It was not my intention to sleep with you _and_ another girl." I apologized.

…_at the same time…_

"I didn't just sleep with another girl Rob, I slept with you too. I don't like that." She stressed.

"Well from what I can remember, you enjoyed yourself." I remember her moving like she knew what she was doing. Jade raises her hand to slap me but I caught her and pulled her close.

"You only get one. And as for our little threesome…you loved it just as much as I did." I say lowly and kiss her.

"Stop…" she sighs.

"You and I both know you liked it, admit it." she tries to push me away but I pin her hands above her head lacing our fingers. We kiss passionately as I caress her waist with mine. While my hand is going inside her jeans, I'm making a hickey on her neck.

"Mmmm…" she moans as I stroke her. "Rob…you're making me hot, I'm going to ruin my underwear." she breathes.

"Then take them off." I say taking my hand from her jeans and walk over to the door locking it. I flipped the light switch and started kissing Jade again.

"Why am I doing this…?" She breathes as I kiss her and unzipping her jeans.

"Because you like how I feel inside you." I breathe turning her around pulling her jeans down to her thighs. I unzip and carefully push into her. She's over the utility cart as I push back and forth.

"You're so wet…" I breathe, we can clearly hear clapping noise, not loud but I can definitely hear it. She doesn't respond, only panting. Hopefully the janitor doesn't try to come in.

I got to admit, Jade West may be with my former friends, but she's just like me. A rebel in our own right. Even though we can't stand to be around each other, we're on common ground with sex.

_Hot, steamy amazing sex._

Ohhh, here goes…

"What are you doing?" she pants looking back.

"Don't move…" I groan as I finish. When I'm done I pull out and Jade pull up her pants. I put raider in my sports boxers and zip up.

"I can't believe we did that." She says unlocking the door. I walk behind her and fix my belt. As we leave the janitors closet I bumped into Jade. When I look up Tori is standing in front of her locker with her mouth agape.

"Tori…" Jade breathes out. She quietly closes her locker and turns away. I loop my belt and look at Jade.

"I'll talk to her…" I nod once and start towards the stairs. I can faintly hear Jade call _'Vega'_ outside. I jog to the science lab and meet Sinjin, Burf and another guy who goes here.

"Hi guys, what are we going to be working on?" I ask. They stayed quiet until Sinjin spoke up.

"Ummm, we're working on bio fuel made from corn and sugar cane." Sinjin says timidly.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I ask placing my bag down.

"Well, I kind of didn't expect you to come Rob." Sinjin says as he wrings his fingers.

"Sinjin, we had a deal, you held up your end and now I'm holding up my end."

"But you're a jock…" the guy whose name I forgot says. He has straight red hair that stops just below his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm a jock. But that doesn't mean science isn't one of my favorite subjects." I said.

"Alright then, let's get down to business." He says taking out his note book.

_To be continued…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_I hope you guys like this chapter, thanks for all the understanding __reviews__, love them.__ Guess reviewer, I totally agree, he is a badass. And to the other guess reviewer Tiara, you're right about Rob.__ Becks knows there's contact between Jade and Rob. I think he's a little pissed, and if I know Beck, he won't show just how pissed he is. Out of all the friends, Jade pays the most attention to Cat. They're both victims and it makes since that Jade would take Cat under her wing. Jade also has noticed a pattern with Cat. _

_The Lie…_

_Of course Cat countered with 'Ronnie'. I think Jade is being patient with Cat and knows something's up. _

_Lol…and Tori caught Rob and Jade in the worst possible position. Wow…_

_Lastly, to the guess reviewer who said Rob handles every situation by fighting it, fucking it or throwing money at it…that made me laugh. Loved it, I'll use that later on… But on a serious note, I want to give some insight about Rob and Jade. They might not like each other or friends with each other. Above anything, they are just like each other, rebels in their own right._


	76. 74: Welcome To The Pact

**Chapter 74:** **Welcome To The Pact**

_Tori POV_

"Vega!" Jade calls, I just keep walking. Before I can get to my car she turns me around. "Tori let me explain." She says breathlessly.

"Explain what Jade, explain how you've been screwing the guy that took advantage of Cat?" I seethe.

"Look, I know how this looks. It just happened, I didn't plan to…to…sleep with him in the janitors' closet." She says. This…is a lot to take in.

"How could you just sleep with Robbie or _Rob_ Shapiro out of the blue?" this can't be happening. Did I really see that? Jade looks away and run her fingers through her hair.

"We were talking and things just got physical. It wasn't planned."

"What could possibly lead to sex in a janitors' closet?!"

_Wait_…

"Oh my God, this wasn't the first time wasn't it?" I ask. She looks down in shame. "After everything he put Cat through, taking advantage of her and getting her pregnant, and completely and openly denying Ashley." That's low, really low.

"Tori, it's complicated ok." She doesn't even look sorry. I only shake my head. "Rob helped me with a…problem a few months ago in April."

"So let me guess, you thanked him with sex, really?" I spat at her and turn to my car.

"Tori…"

"No Jade."

"Tori, you don't know wha–"

I cut her off and whip around. "Save it, I expected more from you!" I reach for my keys and unlock my car.

"I was raped!" she says, I turn around and look at her.

"What…? Was it Robb–"

"No, it wasn't him." She says as I walk to her. "It's a long story and it's painful." She breathes. Before she can say anything else, I throw my arms around her. She hugs me back and it's not one of her reluctant hugs.

"Let's go somewhere and talk…"

…

_Nozu's_

"I'm sorry about you being…raped. But how does Rob fit in to all this?"

"In order to tell you, I'll need to start from the beginning…" she says. I nod for her to continue.

_Jade POV_

I take a deep breath, I haven't even got started and it's already hard.

"Ummm, I…wasn't always like this." I said.

"Never always like what?" Tori asks.

"The person who I am today. I wasn't all scissors and attitude. I actually was a great kid, nice, kind, and warmed up to anyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I breathe "I actually loved the color pink, purple, blue and light colors." I say. "Sometimes those moments make me happy, and then I remember why they're not happy memories again."

"What happened Jade…?" Tori ask softly.

"It all started on May 17, my dads' birthday. I had turned 13 a week before that. After school my mom was preparing a birthday party for dad. When they were in the middle of the party I asked my mom could me, my brother and the kids who came with their parents, go to my friend Stacy's house. She said yes. When we got there, Stacy's brother Will got drunk with my cousin Ken. Later that night, after the other kids' parents came to get them, Ken came in the game room drunk."

"Drunk? Wasn't he too young to drink?"

"Yeah, we started to play pool. He came behind me and wanted to show me how. I was so scared; he smelled my hair and told me to relax. He pressed his body to mine and put his hand on my hips. He grabbed my breasts and put his hand under my shirt. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor. He unbuckled his belt and I fought him when he pulled my pants down."

"Oh my God, Jade…"

"It was horrible Tori, he pulled down my jeans and snatched my underwear off. I did what I was taught to do and fight if someone forced themselves on me. But he was too strong and he raped me." Tori gasps and her arms were around me in a second. "Thanks. Ken wasn't gentle, it was the most scariest time in my life."

"Something like that shouldn't have happened to you Jade."

"I know, I never thought he would hurt me. We grew up together and went to each other's home on birthdays. I was too scared to even tell my parents, I only told a friend, Stacy."

"The one whose brother got Ken drunk?"

"Yeah, she cracked and told her mom. Her mom called the police and they came to my house. My parents asked me if it was true and I said yes. That was the day I met your dad."

"What…?" she gasps out.

"Yeah, he was one of the detectives that escorted us to the hospital. They gave me a rape kit and they said that I showed signs of rape."

"What did your parent do?"

"What did they do? My uncle, Ken's father, he talked my parents into keeping it in the family and had his friend the police commissioner to have me sign a gag order. He even paid my parents $35,000."

"That's awful…"

"I couldn't stomach the thought of my parents doing that. So one day, I was sick of it and called 911. I told them everything. The commissioner made one phone call and they were gone. He came over and told me I breached the contract. The next thing I knew, I was shipped up state to a Juvenile Academy."

"Oh my God…"

"I was bullied at first, kept a pair of scissors under my pillow to feel safe. I had a roommate, Rhonda. We stuck together and became really good friends. When I left that academy, I was sorry for leaving her alone. I trusted her and the admissions director Mrs. Atkins. She was like a mother figure to Rhonda and I." I smile, I should probably call her soon. "When I returned home…I was like the way I am now."

"That's just the worst thing a parent can do to their child." Tori say.

"After that I hated my parents, couldn't stand them and moved down to the basement. I made them pay what my uncle paid to keep me quiet. To this day, I barely talk to them, even though my mom is trying to make amends."

"That's a terrible story."

"Yeah, and it gets worse. My _rapist_ cousin wasn't done, he was the one that raped Rob's girlfriend."

Tori gasp. "Lexi?"

I nod once. "After he found out it was my cousin, he swallowed his pride and sought me out. I did too, and listened to what he had to say. He and four of his friends and I went to a restaurant. We came up with a plan to stop Ken, when he raped Rob's girlfriend he had his friend as a look out. My uncle got him off that charge too."

"What did you guys do?"

I take an exasperated breath. Even though Tori and I are frienemies, I know she'll keep any secret I tell her. Rob doesn't have to know what I'm about to do.

"Tori, if I told you something…will you never tell anyone or Rob?" I ask. She slowly nods. We pay for our sushi and leave Nozu's.

_West Residence_

_Basement_

"Okay, I'm going to show you a DVD. What's on this DVD _can not_ leave this room."

"Okay, is there a crime on it?" Tori ask folding her legs on my sofa. This is the first time I brought her here.

"I like to think of it as payback."

_Tori POV_

"I like to think of it as payback." Jade says placing the DVD into the DVD player. Jade comes and sit next to me as the DVD play.

It's dark, nothing really. Just people talking and…I think I hear Rob's voice.

"_Jade?! What the fuck!"_ I hear a guy say. I turn to Jade and back to the TV.

"_This__…is what happens to __bastards__ like you who get away with rape_!" Jade said to a guy that's kneeling, she slapped the guy then spit in his face.

"That's my cousin Ken, the guy I had slapped." She says. I nod and not take my eyes off the screen.

"_What? You gonna kill us? You'll never get away with it."_ Ken says and tries to wipe Jade's spit on his shoulder.

"_I didn't even do nothing."_ Another guy whines. He looked really scared.

Rob, out of nowhere punches Ken in the face.

"_You raped my girlfriend and __your own__ cousin. What kind of a __sick__ bastard are you?"_ Rob sneered to him. Ken doesn't look bothered at all.

"_Jade,"_ he snorted _"She knows I was drunk…and __Lexi__…that bitch enjoyed it."_ Rob was about to hit him again, but stooped down to Ken's level.

"_You don't deserve an ass whippin'." _He says and stands up. _"You raped the only girl who gave a damn about me. Tonight…I'm gonna return the favor."_

"_Fuck you and your girl. That bitch wanted it, she __loved__ it when I put her against the wall…"_ he chuckled. _"I rose up her dress and she__loved__when I gave her a good fuck."_ I gasp when Ken laughs, he actually _laughs_.

Rob doesn't do anything but calmly says, _"You're sick…but don't worry, __I can fix that__."_

"It's about to get…R rated." Jade says as I watch Rob unzip his pants and pull out his penis.

"_If you bite me, I'll kill you…then bury you in this desert." _He says as chills run up my spine. Ken looks at Rob and he slaps Ken. _"You want to rape someone? Let's see how you like being forced into doing something __you__ don't want to do!"_ Ken's crying. I can see Jade at the edge of the screen she's standing across from them. Another girl is recording everything. I think I seen her before.

"_Suck my dick, __rapist__."_ Rob seethes. Now that the camera is close, I can see how…full sized Rob is.

My God…all this time, he had _that_ in his pants.

Ken leans forward and put his mouth on Rob's penis.

"_Brent, start on Shawn."_ Rob say as another girl started to record Rob's friend Brent, I think his name is, made a crying guy suck him.

"That's Shawn, the look out." Jade says as Rob speaks.

"_This is what happens to dirty rapists like you. You're nothing but a bunch of cock suckers!"_ Rob spits in Ken's face. He grabs his chin and moved himself in and out his mouth. Ken started to gag.

After a few minutes, he starts moving faster.

_Ugh…Rob came, but didn't take himself out Ken's mouth._

"_Russ, you up."_ Rob told him. He unzipped and Ken gave him a blow job too. Ken starts to give Russ a blow job too.

Brent was done with Shawn, Rob went up to him. _"I guess that ass whipping outside the movies wasn't good enough."_ He says to Shawn. We had heard about that, rumor was that Rob took out three guys in front of the movies. I saw it on iTube, one of them was Tug and I think Shawn. _"Now you have to suck my dick."_ Rob says.

Shawn blew him and Rob climaxed…a lot. He put his thing back into his pants.

Russ, Brent and Rob got blow jobs from both guys. Then Ken gave Shawn a blow job.

Shawn climaxed, Rob made sure all of it went into Ken's mouth. Then after that, Shawn gave his blow job to Ken.

I heard faint talking as the camera was still on Shawn sucking Ken.

"_Patrick, Steve you're up."_ Rob says. Shawn and Ken gave those two guys a blowjob. . Then bent them over and had sex with them, or maybe the best word is _raped_ them.

Ken groaned in pain while he was bent over. The guy named Patrick didn't look like he was gentle, he just spit on the top of his penis, pushed in and went from there.

The guy named Steve did the same with Shawn. Then they switched and it was Steve on Ken and Patrick on Shawn. After they were done, they started fixing their clothes.

"Almost done guys…" Brent says. Ken and Shawn had sex. The person recording was in their faces with the cameras.

It wasn't over for a while after and then the recording stopped.

I sit back into the sofa. Rob did…that to those guys. "You won't tell your dad right?" Jade asks turning to me.

"No…I promised I won't tell anyone and I won't." I say to her. Jade nods and sit back.

"So I guess you're wondering how Rob and I ended up sleeping together." She breathes. I nod and fold my arms.

"Well, when Cat told us how mean he was toward her and the baby, I got really angry. I found out that he was going to the club Rising Sun."

"Isn't that a club for adults?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I got in with a fake ID. When I saw Rob, I beat his back. He wasn't even fazed. He was all like, '_what the hell Jade!'_ I got on him about how he treated Cat in that private meeting. He defended himself by saying how she's hiding something because she didn't want the test. After that we had words and ended up on the sidewalk…" Jade takes a breath and continue.

"After going back and forth with each other we ended up kissing."

What… "What happened next?"

"We were in his hotel room. I didn't care that I was with him. That was right after I loss Beck and Rob was there. I ended up sleeping there and we had a quickie the next morning." 

"Was that the only time, beside earlier?" I asked quietly. Jade shakes her head.

"We went on an impromptu date last Friday but…we had sex here before we left and again at the party we went to…" she says.

"So…are you and Rob secretly dating or something?"

"No, it's just fighting and hot sex, nothing more than that." Jade says.

"What's it like…being with him?" I've never been with any other guy accept Danny, Rob must do something good.

"Are you a virgin?" she asks.

"No, is it _not_ that obvious?" it's not like I flaunt it or anything, I'm not a virgin. After Danny and I broke up I just stopped thinking about him and pretended it never happened.

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Well…that isn't intentional."

Jade smirks, "I've been with three guys in my whole life. You know about Ken, Beck and I have been going out since freshmen year. We started…being sexual after junior year, and Rob and I started in May. I enjoyed being with Beck, he made me feel wanted, loved. I hadn't felt like that since my father's 41st birthday. But, when Rob and I first had sex, I had no idea he was so…"

"Big?" I put in.

"Yeah…he went so deep and it was amazing. I loved it. I made love to Beck to show him how much I loved him. Rob on the other hand, I had sex with him…just to have hot sex. He's good in bed and he knows what he's doing with raider." She says.

_Raider_?

"I had no idea Rob was that kind of guy, honestly I thought he would never change when he went to Northridge High."

"He changed, a lot. He's totally different, there isn't an ounce of aspect of the old Rob we knew. Though I see it in the little things he does."

"Like what?"

"Like when he's not angry or trying to seduce me, his face shows this calm. Like it used to."

"What's he like, are all those rumors true?" I've heard so many. The one that he sleeps with girls left and right, him being popular _and_ a jock.

"Yeah basically. He's super confident, not intimidated by no one, even other guys. He knows how to fight and there are so many new things about him."

"Sometimes I wish we could still be friends…" I trail off. Our friendship didn't have to end the way it did. It didn't have to end at all.

"Tori, he needs time before we even take that step. Even though we slept together a few times, at the end of it I'm a bitch and he's a bastard." She says. I nod and sigh. It's been almost a year, how much time does he needs?

_Wait…_

"Jade, who's _raider_?" Jade blushes.

_Oh boy…_

"Raider is what he calls his…cock." I gasp.

"Whoa…" he has a name for his…wow

"Yeah, it has a big tattoo on it. It wasn't there the first time we slept together, but it was the last three times. I'll send you a pic." I gasp and shake my head.

"No thank you."

"No, no…it's time you get hit with reality." She smirks. I'm very comfortable with the amount of reality I have.

"Not Rob's reality." We laugh…

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_I'm happy Jade and Tori had that little talk. I think that it will bring frienemies to be actual friends. To the reviewer who lives with her mother's ex pimp. You deserve so much better. Your family, including racist grandmother doesn't deserve to be in your presence. Make something good out of yourself and show them that you are so much better than the__y are__ and when you make it big…show them that you have what they wish they had.__ Make them regret what they did to you by making them wish they had what you have. That's the best kind of revenge. _

_Thanks for all the upbeat reviews last chapter. I really appreciated them. _

_Please Review…_


	77. 75: Not Compatible

**Chapter 75:** **Not Compatible**

_October 12, 2012_

_9:42pm_

"You rocked out there!" Russ says coming in to ruffle my hair. That fight was awesome. This guy from the Hills thought he had me at the end but I rolled from his arm lock and put him in an Americana. He tapped and rolled away. Tyler just gave me my winnings and congratulated me.

"Yeah he was good, and knows what he was doing." We laugh and clown around until I get my bag.

Hmmm…

Someone sent a text.

_Jade?_

_I never really got a good look at raider, send me a pic –Jade _

I knew she liked it.

"Guys, I'll be right back." I say taking my phone with me. I stepped into the guys bathroom stall.

_I'll send more than a pic._

I pull my trunks down a little and began to record. I'm stroking myself and making sure I get my tattoo. I'm gonna cum.

…

After I came, I took four pics and sent it to Jade. By the time I'm out to my car she texts back.

_You are seriously big. –Jade_

_You wanna see raider in person? –Rob _

As I start the engine, she text again.

_My neighbor saw you last time…don't get caught. –Jade_

"Yes!"

_78 minutes later…_

I parked two blocks away this time and snuck to Jade's door knocking softly. She opens the door letting me in.

"Hey…" I breathe.

"Don't think I like you, I just don't have anything _fun_ to do." she snaps. I smirk pulling down my trunks and taking my shoes off. She drops her robe and I sit in her bed. Jade gets on her knees and begins to suck raider.

"Ahhwww." I moan and suck in my breath. I can hear the light clicking sound as her head bobs. I pull her up by her shoulders and kiss her. Our lips are locked when I put her in her bed. My kisses trail to her breasts and gently I make a hickey on her right breast. When I'm done I plant wet kisses down her belly and place both her legs on either side of my shoulders.

Jade moans as I taste her. When I'm done, I kiss my way up her body and place raider at her entrance. As I slowly push in, I never break eye contact. She winces a little but still I push. When I'm in I thrusts slowly, Jade and I kiss and make love. I kiss her neck and thrust faster when I'm getting close to cuming.

Jade scratches my back and gasps as we came. I slide out of her and lay back on the bed.

_12:09_

"Hmmm…" I moan and touch Jade. We roll around the bed for a while until I get behind her.

"All fours." I say and Jade does it.

"Gentle going in Rob." she breathes looking back. I nod and slowly push in. My thrusts make her moan. When I know she's comfortable I thrusts harder. She's clinching around me, God I love when they do that.

"I love it when you do that…" I breathe as I came.

_Umph…_

I fall on top of her and rest next to her. It takes a while for me to catch my breath.

Finally…

"You ok?" I ask. She just lies on her back and catch her breath.

"Yeah…" she breathes. I take a deep breath and lace my hands behind my head.

"No one would ever think that you and I had sex." Jade says turning to me.

"No, people only think of the obvious things. They'd never guess this." I say and face her.

"I hope you know that this is just sex, we aren't compatible." She must get her signals cross.

"You and I both know that you'll be with Beck again. It's only a matter of time before you bring him here." I say.

"Beck and I are over. Just like you and Cat are."

"Cat and I never had sex. If we did, I wouldn't have left her with a baby."

"Why would she lie?" Jade asks.

"I don't know why, haven't really thought much on why lately." I say. "I do know that you'll be very experienced in bed when you get back with Beck." I pull her on top of me.

"What are you doing?" she asks resting her hands on my chest.

I smirk. "What do you think I'm doing?" I gently raise her up and lower her down on raider.

"I don't know how Rob."

"Yes you do, you did this last Friday." I remember that well.

"Seriously? I was totally wasted." She says and moves her hips back and forth.

Before long, she started to ride me on her own.

"Just like that…" I breathe as I lay back. She moans my name as I touch her breasts. When I pull her down over me and kiss her, she moves her hips faster. She's cuming, I know because it's getting slicker.

I'm right behind her and came. I think that's all I have left. I'm worn out.

…

_4:46 am_

_WHACK_

"Get up!" I wake up with a start.

I'm so tired. I drag myself from Jade's bed and started to get dress.

"Your bed is comfortable." I say pulling up my trunks. I pull on my Romi sports tank and slips on my shoes. My exasperated breath catches Jade's attention.

"Get out…" she says tightening a towel around her.

"See you around…?" I say, in a quick motion she threw a pair of scissors at me. They get stuck in the wall four inches from my head.

"That's cold…" I say on my way out the door. I jog two blocks down to my car. By 6:25 I pulled up at school ready for practice. After I shut off the engine, I get out the book of conquests.

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

**Jade West October 2, 2012 Tasted Her/Hot Oral Sex/Great Sex 10**

**Jade W. /J. Cooper October 3, 2012 Best Twosome All-Nighter Ever! 10x2**

**Amber** **Campbell October 5, 2012 Hot Sex in the Fields 8**

**Jade West October 8, 2012 Quickie In HA Janitors Closet 9**

**Jade West October 12, 2012 Passionate Sex In Her Basement 10**

I put my pen in the book and put it in my console. When I leave my car I spot Russ coming in.

"What's up." We fist bump and walk into practice together.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, once again Jade has reason to doubt Cat's story. Though she knows Cat is hiding something, Jade also believes there is a reason, so she is patient with Cat. I believe Cat is in her own world with her daughter and sister, but I promise you all…her horrible secret will come out, in a __very__ unexpected way with Cat, Rob, Wayne with Russ, Brent, Beck, Tori, André and Jade all in one room…_

_It's with the wait… _


	78. 76: Experienced Instructor

**Chapter 76: Experienced Instructor**

_October 15, 2012_

Beep beep…

Tori Vega picks up her PearPhone as second period comes to a close.

_RING DONG RING DONG RIIIIIIIING!_

The bell sounds and the Latina leaves for her locker. Across the hall Jade West watches her in anticipation. As Tori opens the video message she watches what appears to be a male pushing down his shorts and masturbating. Tori gasps as Jade quietly stand behind her.

The video clip continues all the while Tori can't snatch her eyes away. She watches closely as the tattoo clearly comes into view. Unbeknownst to Tori, she's quietly arousing herself. The images of the unknown male climaxing made Tori weak in the knees.

"Whoa…" Jade breathes as Tori whips around. Her PearPhone fumbles out her hands falling to the floor. Jade quickly picks up the phone, much to Tori's embarrassment, and smile as Tori tries to give an excuse for watching a guy climaxing in the toilet.

"Um…Tori? I thought you would take one look at Rob and throw away your phone but turns out you Latinas like big–"

"_Don't_…say it" Tori chides, snatching her phone from Jade. The Latina's mundane features return as she casually places her phone in her pocket.

"So Vega, had an orgasm looking at _Rob_?" Jade teases. Tori's cheeks flush with crimson color. The very thought of her liking what she just saw was…tempting at best.

"_No_ of course not. I was…just shocked that you'd send a guy whacking off to my phone. Then it's _Rob_ of all people." Tori couldn't believe that Rob has a sizable asset.

"Well, I said I was going to send you a pic of Rob and I did." Tori don't think she needed to see anymore pics of Rob, at least not like the video Jade sent today.

"Why are you sending Tori pics of Rob?" Beck asks descending the stairs. Tori looks dumb founded, she didn't know he was there.

"Ummm…" She look to Jade, and Jade walks in the opposite direction. She jogs up the stairs and disappears. "She meant pictures of…what he looked like before he went to Northridge." Tori had to make up something. Beck has a confused look on his face.

"Why…?" without thinking Tori takes off towards Sikowitz. Hopefully Beck doesn't ask questions there.

_October 16, 2012_

_Northridge High_

_4__th__ period Spanish III_

As fourth period ends Rob, unfortunately has to stay behind with his Spanish teacher to study. Even though he can make time for both fighting and football in his life, his Spanish suffered the last few weeks. His teacher notices this and has been keeping him through lunch so he can get caught up in class. During their quiet time, Ms. Jackson found his life interesting. She knows about the past between himself and Cat Valentine. How he changed everything about himself in just over ten months. Curiosity plagued the teacher about her young student. She feels their meetings are feeling more and more like trysts. Especially at the party Jazmyn Cooper threw. Unbeknownst to Rob but it was Ms. Jackson that saw him leading two ladies up the stairs.

"You want me to keep you in here for another few lunches again?" Ms. Jackson threatens. She kept Rob in class during lunch for two weeks already.

"No mam…." he drawls resting his chin on his hands.

"Robert, I've given everyone two weeks to write an essay about a past event in Spanish history. _You_ wrote about how Spanish people in medieval times murdered each other for different ways they worshiped the _same_ God, like the rest of Europe." His teacher approved the essay, but the way he wrote it was not at the 12th grade level.

"It's true you know. Those Catholics were hard core." He nods as his brows arch.

"Yes, they made very questionable decisions but the Spaniards were and still are a very proud people." Ms. Jackson says. Rob scoffs at the notion.

"Apparently not the men. They cheated on their wives, married their daughters to their nephews and took what didn't belong to them. As for the women, Castile was the only place where the women were more dangerous than the men. Spain is a lot like Italy." He exclaims.

"Rob…" Ms. Jackson exasperates. She gets up from her desk and sits at the desk next to Rob. "What do you think about the Spanish women?"

"They were just as promiscuous as the women are now." He says before he thinks. Ms. Jackson's brows arch. "Oh, um sorry…I was just thinking out loud." Rob says.

"So, you think girls are promiscuous? How so?" her curiosity gets the better part of her as she folds her legs and leans in.

"Honestly?" he asks leaning in slightly.

She nods, curious as to what he has to say. Rob has gotten to know her through small talk and feels confident enough to tell her about himself in a different light.

"Well, when I was as Hollywood Arts it was hard to get a girl to notice me. Now that I know how to fight and play ball, it's like they line around the block." He says chuckling.

"Are you saying you sleep with girls?" she asks. Rob clears his throat unsure if he should answer her. "Tell me…" she gently presses on.

"Um…yeah. But I use protection. It's not like I go around with nothing on. I respect myself too."

"Wow, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a book of names." She says. All Rob could do laugh quietly. He didn't want to come out and say that he actually _have_ a record called the book of conquests. Ms. Jackson on the other hand figures that there is a record her student keeps. She takes an exasperated breath and focus on the subject at hand.

"Well…"

"What's the difference between you and medieval men when it comes to women behind closed doors?" Ms. Jackson asks, she knows the question is uncalled for; she only wants to hear his answer.

"For one, I'm respectful and I'm polite, and when it comes to 'behind closed doors', they make that decision themselves and most importantly I ask for consent." He says without thinking.

"So you're respectful when young ladies allow you sleep to with them."

"Yes."

"Tell me something, what could you possibly have that girls would just give up their virtue for?" she folds her arms eagerly awaiting his answer.

"I'm handsome, charming, I'm on the football team, not to mention the captain of the offense and so many other things..." He trails.

"Other things like what?" she asks. The 26 year old teacher knows her line of questioning is not professional. Rob knows this too but would never call her out on it. Especially when she has the power to keep him from playing football.

"Like my skills, my popularity, my tat…" he stops as he realized what he was about to say.

"Your _tat_? What exactly is a tat?" she ask.

"Well, um I have a tattoo."

"Really, show me." It's been a while since Rob's cheeks flushed from a girl let alone a grown woman.

"I can't show you…" he shies away from the question.

"It's just a tattoo, don't be ashamed about its location." She says, in truth Ms. Jackson has already heard where his tattoo was located. She's heard the rumors.

"I would, but I don't want to get expelled, or scare you." He says mildly.

"I can keep a secret…" she breathes and gets up. She locks both the main and exit doors then closes the blinds. Rob looks on as she goes back to her desk and folds her legs.

Unbeknownst to Rob, it was Ms. Jackson that watched him during the party at the cheer captain's summer home. She kept a close eye on him since the start of school, eager to get to know him as she'd done a few times before with others who had already graduated.

"Ummm, I'm not sure…you want to see where it is." He says and tries to grasps the situation.

"Robert…" she rises from her desk and again takes the seat next to him "you have nothing I've never seen before…" she says softly and glances below his desk and back to his brunneous eyes.

At that point Rob knew Ms. Jackson wasn't like the other teachers, he'd felt her eyes on him before but just shook it off as his over confidence. He nods once and brings his hands to his belt. Ms. Jackson watches closely as Rob slides his hand inside his sports boxers. His teacher walks behind him and place her hands on his shoulders as he takes himself out. A small gasp escapes her as she reaches down and touches him.

Rob closes his eyes and allows her to put her hand around him, stroking him. "You're right…" she says coming around to face him. Ms. Jackson couldn't help herself as she kneels in front him.

Rob shoots up and moves away from her. "I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't…I should probably go…" he stammers and put his harden member back into his black jeans.

"Rob…" she says stepping in front of him. "You're not in trouble, you've done nothing wrong." She soothes as she takes his hands leading him to the closet door.

"But…" he trails off as he second guess himself and wonders if he's dreaming.

"I'm a woman, you're a man. This is human nature." She breathes and kisses Rob. Rob is shocked but quickly falls under his teachers spell. Her hands goes into his jeans and once again caresses him. Rob closes his eyes and leans against the closet door as she strokes him.

He doesn't stop her as she lowers herself to her knees.

_This is happening… _

Rob thinks to himself as he feels the warmness of her mouth on him. Rob stands there quietly in shock as his teacher performs oral sex on him, _her student_. Her head lolls as her hand strokes him. Before Rob could enjoy climaxing she takes her mouth away from him, and then stands. Ms. Jackson leads him inside the closet and closes the door behind them. Her closet is small but has a little walking room, containers and other supplies are stacked up in the corner.

She pushes her panties down and takes off her top. Rob takes off his shirt and throws it with hers.

Boldly Rob closes the space between them and kisses her. He takes off her bra and brings her nipple to his mouth. She moans and in a flash he has her on the floor. Rob keeps a condom in his wallet and pulls it out. She lies there witnessing him sliding it on and getting on top of her.

"Gentle…" she cautions, he nods and slowly push into her. She wraps her legs around him as he deepens. When he's in he begins a slow and steady thrust.

Ms. Jackson holds on for dear life as they have sex. She moans his name as his pace quickens. The teacher gratifies herself in the choice she chose for this year. She chooses one boy per school term. This term she chose Robert Shapiro. No one would have guessed that Samantha Jackson hand picks boys to sleep with. She knows what she is, but prefers to call herself an experience instructor for young men, rather than be called a pedophile.

Though female pedophiles are rare, Ms. Jackson fit the profile of one _perfectly_. She groomed Rob for weeks until she made her move on him. To Rob, he's getting lucky with a teacher in a closet. To her, it's just human nature. Though to the law, it's _rape_.

…

After two climaxes and a bout of anal sex, Rob rolls from his teacher after his third climax. Their tryst takes up the majority of the lunch period. Ms. Jackson rolls on her back and takes a breather while she watches Rob pull of the condom and throws it in the corner. He places his softening member in his jeans and grabs his shirt.

"That was great…" he says as he dresses. She nods to him and straighten her clothes. Together they walk from the closet and into the classroom.

"Robert, I know you play football so I won't keep you after school. I'm going to keep you during lunch until the end of this term." The teacher says organizing layout sheets on her desk as if the 40 minutes of hot sex didn't just happen. Rob huffs out a hot breath and gets his bag. "Son, it's either this or I fail you and no more football." She adds as Rob quietly accepts this.

"Yes mam." He squeaks out. Rob quickly leaves the room and head for the nearest restroom. He takes out his phone and texts the guys.

He sends off the text to both Russ and Brent.

_Locker room before practice! –Rob _

He sends off to his friends, not a minute later the fifth period bell rang.

_Northridge Sr. Hg. _

_Boys Locker Room_

"Dude, Jackson kept you during lunch _again_?" Russ asks with a smirk. They're getting ready for lite practice before the game later at 6 tonight. Rob chuckles to himself as he pulls his padded shirt and football pants on. He almost didn't tell them because he didn't think they would believe him, but changes his mind.

"Yeah, she did…" Rob smiles.

"Well…what's the problem?" Brent asks and sits on the bench between the lockers. Rob turns around before he puts on his cleats and look between Russ and Brent then checks if someone else is nearby. When the closest person's out of ear shot, he leans down.

"You guys, I just got a blow job and hot sex from my _Spanish_ teacher." He says just above a whisper. Brent wasn't sure he heard Rob right and Russ just gawks.

"What?" Brent had to ask. Rob folds his arms and repeats himself.

"_Jackson?_" Russ asks. He'd heard stories while in ninth grade but never really paid any attention to them. Rob nods to Russ and put on his cleats.

"I didn't think it was true that she slept with students. There was a rumor that she slept with Darren Wilkins, he graduated in May." Brent says.

"So you really screwed Ms. Jackson?" Russ couldn't believe how Ms. Jackson could risk her career and marriage sleeping around.

"Yeah, she blew me and we had sex in her closet." Rob affirms. The boys joke around until the whistle blows for them to get out on the field.

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

**Jade West October 2, 2012 Tasted Her/Hot Oral Sex/Great Sex 10**

**Jade W. /J. Cooper October 3, 2012 Best Twosome All-Nighter Ever! 10x2**

**Amber** **Campbell October 5, 2012 Hot Sex in the Fields 8**

**Jade West October 8, 2012 Quickie In HA Janitors Closet 9**

**Jade West October 12, 2012 Passionate Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Ms. Jackson October 16, 2012 Blow Job / Hot Sex In Closest 7**

_Hey, wanna come watch me play? –Rob_

_No –Jade_

_Come on…I'll take you out later –Rob_

_No thanks –Jade_

_COME! –Rob_

_No jackass! –Jade_

_I'll make it worth your while… _–_Rob_

_You just want to because your dick is hard –Jade _

_It's not hard now but I'm sure it will be tonight _–_Rob_

_I'm not some girl you can just call to sleep with _–_Jade_

_Since when do you care what people want with you? _–_Rob_

_If I was close to you I'd slap the crap out of you _–_Jade_

_I just wanted you to come to my game… _–_Rob_

_Is that all? _–_Jade_

_Of course we'll have hot sex later _–_Rob_

_Bastard! I'm not your whore _–_Jade_

_No but you're good in bed. Come on, I'll make raider dance for you _–_Rob_

_No, I just stopped throbbing from the last time and I'm on the rag _–_Jade_

_FINE! Be on your rag! I'll fine someone else to blow me! _–_Rob_

_Fine, bastard! _–_Jade_

_Bitch! _–_Rob_

I put my phone in my locker on top of my bag. After last minute changes, I jogged out to the area leading to the field. Bryce already gave our defense a power speech, I haven't thought of any speeches or offense motto or saying yet so I'll just go with the flow. I'll think of something by the next game.

"Titan Offense!" I shout as they all stand surrounding me. _"Titans! Who Rock, who rock this house?!"_ I shout.

"_WE ROCK, WE ROCK THIS HOUSE!"_ They shout back.

"Lets go!" I yell and run out to the field.

_I never get tired of this feeling…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_Tori had no idea Rob had that kind of package. And Rob…surprise…women can be pedophiles too. His teacher picks a boy to sleep with every year. This year she chose Robert Shapiro. _

_Anyone has creepy teacher stories you would like to share?_

_Please Review…_


	79. 77: Fallen Pedals & Eye Balls

**Chapter 77:** **Fallen Pedals And Eyeballs**

"You're warm…" Shannon says laying her head back on my chest. We're dancing to Anything Can Happen by Ellie Goulding. Tonight we are celebrating again. Brent intercepted the ball and made it to a winning touchdown. The game was close and as much as my offense tried, we couldn't keep the ball with repeated first downs. We were 21 and the West Hills Tigers were 17. At the beginning of the 2 minute warning, it was our 28, after the extra point, to their 17. It was decided that we were going to wait out the last two minutes.

After we shook hands with the West Hills players we showered and came here.

I know Shannon from Ms. Jackson class, she congratulated us and I asked her out to Karaoke Dokie tonight.

…_and now we're dancing. _

"Thanks, you seem to like this song." I noticed she got a little livelier when another of Ellie Goulding's songs came on.

"Yeah, she's my all time favorite singer." She says as I twirl her around. She squeaks and giggles. Right pass her on the other side of the restaurant I see Jade sitting there with a guy. I think I know him from Hollywood Arts. As the song ends I lead Shannon back to our private table. A few of the guys came over to celebrate our win, but it looks like most of them went somewhere else.

Probably to the Rising Sun. I was going to go there but Shannon likes it here.

"What did you order?" I asked as a waitress comes and bring our drinks first.

She looks up and smiles. "Veggie wrap and sweet potato French fries." I could only smile. She's a nice girl.

_Really nice…_

"That's good, I haven't really tasted sweet potato French fries." I say and sip my soda. She chuckles and sips her soda.

"You can have some of mine." she offers. I gently nod as the waitress came back with our food.

…

…

"Mmmm…" I moan and kiss her. After eating I took her to the fields and we haven't stopped kissing since. She's been hesitant but hasn't stopped me. I take her hand and put it in my pants. I study her as her mouth makes and 'o'.

She's so pretty…

Gently I move over and get on top of her. We're kissing…I thought I felt her shiver but it's probably is nothing. As my hand goes under her dress into her panties I make a hickey.

_Always on the left side... _

The condom I have from my console is already on. I slipped it on after I took her panties off. Gently I put myself at her entrance and slowly push in. She gasps and brings her hands to my back.

There's that shiver again, she moaning and digs her fingers in my back. Once I'm all the way in, I can hear her moan. It's different though. I look up from kissing her neck and…immediately stopped.

_She's sobbing…_

What the hell did I miss?

"Whoa…" I breathe and gently pull out. She snaps her legs shut and wipes her tears away. I hand her panties to her and sit back in the driver's seat. "I'll get out so you could…ummm, put you things back on." I say and leave the car to throw the condom away; before I chuck it in the trash I notice blood.

_She was a virgin. _

After I walk back from the trash can I lean on the car for a few extra moments. When I entered, Shannon found the napkins I keep in the glove box.

"Are you ok?" I ask softly. She folds her arms and nods.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers.

"About what?" if anyone is supposed to be sorry, it's me.

"For chickening out and crying." she actually thinks this is her fault.

"No, no…it's not your fault." What exactly did she come here for? "You shouldn't feel that way, I should have stopped." I say and sit back in my seat. She doesn't say anything and push her hair behind her ear.

"I…just wanted to know what it felt like going on a date with the quarter back." she says softly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you should have said no when I asked you to the fields." I don't want her to think I'm angry or anything, but what the hell, what was she thinking?

"I just thought we were going to make out." her voice squeaks at the word.

"Well, this _must_ be your first time in the fields." I thought out loud. She looks over than looks down in shame. "It's ok, you don't have to be ashamed. I just wish you could have lost your virginity a better way." it shouldn't have gone this way for her. I think I need to make it up. I should make it up.

"Listen, I know I screwed up, but I didn't know all you wanted to do was make out. I would have stopped if you wanted me to." I think I can make it up to her. "Let me take you out next Friday." She gasps and I can see light coming back to her eyes.

"Really, you want to take _me_ out next Friday?" I nod and she leans over and kisses me.

"I know I just took your virginity," I start off with. "but I think you deserve a much better first time. So…" how exactly do I say thins. "I'll give you a first time you deserve." I say softly then start my car.

"You mean…we're going to _do it_ again?" she gulps with a half nod.

"I just want the most special time in your life to be as special." I breathe reaching over to caress her hair. Before she can say anything else, I kiss her.

"Okay…" she gratifies, as I look at her smile a thought occurred to me.

"It's going to be great, you will love it. I'll come get you early, maybe six?" I ask her, she thinks for a second before responding.

"What about your game?" she gasps.

"We don't have a game next Friday so I'll be able to spend the whole evening with you." She smiles.

"Tell me what you like…" I breathe as I put the car in reverse to back out the main path of the fields.

She tells me all the things she likes; I purposefully drive under the limit to listen to her. After I drop her off, I pull over a few blocks from her house. I take out my book of conquests and jot her in. Even though tonight was a bust with her, I'm going to put her in anyway.

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

**Jade West October 2, 2012 Tasted Her/Hot Oral Sex/Great Sex 10**

**Jade W. /J. Cooper October 3, 2012 Best Twosome All-Nighter Ever! 10x2**

**Amber** **Campbell October 5, 2012 Hot Sex in the Fields 8**

**Jade West October 8, 2012 Quickie In HA Janitors Closet 9**

**Jade West October 12, 2012 Passionate Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Ms. Jackson October 16, 2012 Blow Job / Hot Sex In Closest 7**

**Shannon Pyke October 16, 2012 Deflowered 5**

_I'll get her next time…_

I'm going to start planning tomorrow, I want her _second_ first time to be perfect. One thing being with Lexi taught me is the little things make a true romantic.

As I drive near Karaoke Dokie, I decided to go back in. It's only after 10:30 and the restaurant closes at 11.

I don't recognize anyone in here, I guess the guys went home. I guess I'll get the seat I had earlier. The waitress we had less than an hour ago comes and asks for my order. I just order a soda. When she moves away, Jade can be clearly seen…and with the same guy.

I guess their date night is over because he's leaving. Jade slouches back in her seat folding her arms.

Yep…she's annoyed.

Before my waitress comes back, I text her.

_My date didn't go as planned…what's your excuse? _–Rob

She looks at her phone and her eyes finally scanning the room and falls on me. She texts back.

_Cheap date… _–Jade

_Want me to take you home later?_ –Rob

_I don't care_ –Jade

She texts and comes to sit at my table.

"So, how come your date didn't burst in flames?" I joke sipping from my soda that the waitress just bought.

"That's the last time I let Tori and André talk me into a blind date." She says flippantly. I chuckle and put my drink down. "Where'd you go?" she asks.

"I took my date to the fields and took her virginity, turns out…she just wanted to _kiss_." I say offhandedly. She gawks at me. Before she accuses me of something, I spoke up. "…and I stopped immediately." I nod once and sit back.

"Wow Rob, I'm starting to think you like taking _virginities_." She says referring to Cat.

"If I'm with a virgin, I'd have to _really_ like her. Besides, I don't like Cat. I like the experienced type." I said and arch my eyebrows. I've come to know I got to work _that_ much harder with virgins.

"Ashley's existence doesn't agree." She says and takes a sip of my soda. "If she really wasn't yours, you wouldn't have given her that giraffe." She shoots at me and folds her arms.

I pull a face, what I did didn't really make sense to me either.

"I don't know why I did it. I was weak, I don't know." I passed off. "…and besides, you already know I didn't take advantage _or_ rape Cat, otherwise you wouldn't have slept with me." her eyebrows raised and she coughed a little.

_Jade POV_

"Ashley's existence doesn't agree." I say and take a sip of his soda. "If she really wasn't yours, you wouldn't have given her that giraffe." I almost couldn't believe he was there at the hospital. Cat didn't know who gave her that little blue giraffe. Ashley loves it and Cat plays with it sometimes too.

"I don't know why I did it. I was weak, I don't know." He says flippantly. "…and besides, you already know I didn't take advantage _or_ rape Cat, otherwise you wouldn't have slept with me." my eyebrows raised and I coughed a little.

_I…_

I don't know why I sleep with Rob. It's not like I love him, he's just good in bed. As for me not believing Cat…I admit that I love her, but she changed her story twice without realizing it. It's a little hard to fiercely believe her like I did when I first found out she was pregnant. Maybe she _is_ scared or maybe Rob just has too much pride to admit that he's the dad. Or maybe they had consensual sex and her uncle blew it out of proportion. That's probably why Rob denied it, and why Cat doesn't talk about it. It was blown out of proportion and neither wants to admit it. Rob would _really_ look like a racist and Cat would look like a liar who cried rape.

I decided a while ago that I'll wait for Cat to tell me what actually happened because Robbie…I guess I did judge him too quickly. I know I'll look like a total bitch if I just confront Cat about it, I don't want to spook her or make her think I'm untrustworthy. I'll just stick with my first mind and be completely patient with Cat.

"What ever happen between you and Cat is your business." I say to him. He just looks at me and takes a not so quiet breath.

"So, want me to take you home?" he asks. I nod and we get up to leave. We're the last ones to leave Karaoke Dokie except for the people who works here.

…

"Park here." I breathe as we pass the neighbors' house. We're a block down from my house and he kills the engine. "You want to come in for coffee…?" I ask. He nods once. Before we get fully inside my basement we are all over each other. When I kick the door close he carried me to my bed. I wrap my legs around him as we kiss. He stands up straight between my legs and teases me by slowly unbuckling his belt. In a flash our clothes came off. We kissed a while longer and he turns me around just like every other time we've had hot sex, it ended in the best orgasm I've had in my life.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Next Morning…_

Mmmm…

Last night was amazing. Jade rode me again…_twice_. My alarm hasn't gone of yet so it's before 5. I snuggle back up to Jade and get comfortable.

_Hmmm…_

Maybe it's me but I think I just heard something. I poke my head up from under the blanket and look around. It was just me. I'm gonna sleep for however long I have left–

_Thump…_

My head shot up through the blanket and that's when I saw them.

Eyeballs looking back at me.

"_HOLY SHIT!"_ I scream jumping up startling Jade from her sleep. The next thing I knew, somebody else started screaming.

"What?!" Jade shouts and the other scream immediately stops.

"_Jadey_...what's that on his thing?!" a little boy asks pointing at my middle.

…

_To be continued…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ Shannon got a hard deal in the fields. Poor kid, Rob feels bad that she didn't speak up when everything started. He's going to make it up to her the only way he knows how. And looks like little GJ surprised the crap out of Rob and Jade. Jade increasingly has reason to question Cat and her story. Cat doesn't realize it yet but she's already started to bumble over her lies._

_Of course Cat is numb to Wayne's pain and has no idea doubts have already begun to arise. _

_To Kittykitty, I'm sorry I hit a nerve and for what you went through. I know it's tough to go through something like that and probably even tougher during the aftermath. I will take your advice and do research on such important subjects before I post. I hope you and all of the awesome reviewers enjoy this chapter. _

_Spoiler: Next up, Trina!_

_Please Review &amp; Happy Monday…_


	80. 78: Transitions

**Chapter 78:** **Transitions**

I've had plenty of dreams where I'm in front of a crowd naked. I swear this feels no different. After Jade calmed her brother down she had me hide in her closet when her parents came rushing in the basement. As their footfalls get closer I can hear Jade make brother promise not to tell.

"What's going on?!" her father asks. Her brother, I think she said his name is George or something, took a sharp breath and began to point to the closet. Jade stops his hand and covers his mouth.

"GJ came down and saw me _just_ in my underwear, I guess it scared him." She explained away and made eye contact with GJ and he readily agreed saying he forgot to knock because Jade told him he can come down any time.

Their parents looked at each other weirdly but accepted it. "Mom, GJ can stay here tonight. I don't mind." She assures them. After a few more words they left. I'm still naked so I stay in the closet until Jade gives me my boxers.

I came out the closet and pick up my clothes. Little George or whatever his name is hid behind his sister when I slip on my pants. He watches me closely.

"Hey there…George?" I say sitting on the bed.

He looks to Jade and speak.

"What's that on your wiener?" he asks causing Jade to pop him on his arm. It didn't faze him because he's still waiting on an answer.

"Well little man…" I breathe.

"Robbie…" Jade warned.

I ignore her, "If you sleep with as many girls as I have, you'll have a wiener as big a mine." I arch by eyebrows and nod. Jade slapped me on the head and I grabbed her waist pulling her to me.

"Greg, go upstairs to your room, I'll come get you when I say goodbye to my friend." He nods and goes upstairs. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she seethes and hit me again.

"What did I tell you about hitting me, huh?" I grab her by her elbows and pull her under me.

"You don't know my brother, he has a big mouth but means well…and besides, you're not as strong as you think." She says and tries to get away from me. I just look at her and watch as she struggles.

"Before, I must have been really weak if I couldn't restrain you." I said and kiss her neck. She tried fighting but I easily had her.

"You're not that strong _jock_." She says and kisses me. I trail kisses down to her chest and kiss her there then untied her robe and take my shirt off. She gasped as I touched her.

"_That pussy wet…"_ I whisper.

I unzipped and pushed into her. Our quickie lasted for 11 minutes, she came before I did. When I was done I pulled out.

I'm so out of breath, I'm still coming but I'm going on her stomach. When I'm done I take a napkin and wipe raider off then zip up.

"What are you doing Monday night?" I ask as she ties her robe.

"Nothing, just homework, last minute preparations for my play and weird stuff. Why?"

"Come to my fight…" I smile, but she doesn't return it.

"Robbie…Rob, this can't go further than sex." she says. I nod once.

"I know, just like knowing that more than just the guys are there rooting for me." I pull on my shirt. She hunches her shoulders once and nods.

"I'll be there."

_October 18, 2012_

_Ventimiglia, Italy _

"This place reminds me of home." I say as we walk around the day market. We're in Ventimiglia, Italy. It's only a half hour away from home and I wanted to get out for the day. The baby and I stay at home mostly, if we go out Michael is always with us. Even at neighborhood functions. He says it's for security but I think he's just worried.

"It does doesn't it." Michael says, we stop in the fruit section of the market. I love the pears, they're so smooth, juicy and sweet. As I lean over to grab a few, Nicky moves in my arms. I pull up his noise reducing head band and kiss his head and hold him close to my chest. He's moving more now, and smiling. Oh I love it when he smiles. "How many?" Michael asks putting pears in shopping bags.

"Umm…20?" I guessed. Michael smirks.

"You and I both know you'll finish them off by tonight." He jokes. I pull a face and playfully swat him on the arm.

"I'm not _that_ pear crazy." I have to admit, I thought me being health conscious would get in the way of our eating habits. Michael has been eating healthy too and it wasn't hard for him to make the transition. I just showed him what unhealthy food can do to the body in the long run.

_He didn't like what he saw…_

"Alright, but if you get pear crazy before we come back to the market, you're gonna be pear starved." He laughed. I smirk and kiss him on his cheek.

"Let's finish up, I think Nicky is getting fussy." He's squirming and reaching out his arms. That's one of his signs that he's about to get fussy. I take out my list and go down the aisles to get everything we need. We already have the main groceries at home, but just need veggies, fruits, spices, seasonings and I like to look around for really nice things. I like to buy body oils from one of the vendors. They made a body oil that's smells just like Eliza Taylor's Diamonds and Peridots. Michael loves that fragrance. I only wear it on special occasions, like when we go out, or somewhere romantic. He says I don't where it enough but I don't want him to get used to the fragrance.

"Ohhh, Italian recipes." I've wanted to find a great Italian recipe book, I already have French and Monegasque recipe books. This book I'm holding now looks like I'll have fun with it in the kitchen.

"I think I'll have fun with this…." I can't wait to try some of these. In my transition here I've found that I love to cook. I can express myself with cooking, all the nice and healthy recipes makes my heart flutter. I love cooking and even help out during bake sales for my neighborhood. I know my neighbors now, we're on a first name basis. Michael gets along fine with them too. He went to play golf in France this morning with three of our neighbors. Sometimes I let my neighbor next door watch Nicky when Michael and I go out. She's 15 and looking for an after school job. Michael doesn't know what she's saying half the time because she speaks French.

Both of us have been through transitions since moving here.

Michael's doing great at his architectural job, _even though he's still learning French._ He speaks it well, though it's clear French isn't his first language. I took French and Spanish all throughout high school. His co-workers like him and welcomed an American perspective on things. My life has changed since Nicky was born. Before the baby, Michael took good care of me, now that the baby's here; I take care of them both.

I didn't think being a housewife was going to be easy, but it almost came natural…_almost_. My mother raised Tori and I while she was a housewife. Before, I barely paid attention to what she did around the house. Now that I'm a housewife myself, I find myself doing a lot of what she does around the house. After Nicky was born, I began to do what my mother did. In the mornings before Michael wake up _I_ get up, check on Nicky and iron his clothes for work. Then, I fix breakfast. Sometimes we just leave dishes in the sink the night before after dinner; I clean those and begin to cook bacon and eggs. He loves bacon and eggs for breakfast, it's easy to fix and clean up.

After breakfast I'd get his lunch ready and put it in a small cooler. He's out the house by 7:15. When it's just Nicky and I, I feed him around 8, which is when he gets hungry. It's like he's drinking from a well in the mornings. Nicky's bathed, fed and snuggling in his napper by 8:45, sometimes he likes to take morning naps. Around that time I do my cardio then shower.

After 12 I sit down and turn on the children's educational channel for Nicky. I read in one of my parenting books that children become more intelligent and will be able to use more of their brain power. We started doing this when he was about three weeks. Now, he actually watches the TV, he laughs and waves his hands around. Especially during sing along songs. After a few shows, I play with him. He can reach with his hands now, but is still learning how to grasp things in with his fingers. He can grab our fingers and a few toys but that's just about it. I try to keep him up all day so he can sleep through the night, but at times I'd find him asleep.

Sometimes during his TV time I place him in his cushioned baby chair and clean up. Through the next few hours at home I maintain the house and make sure the baby is comfortable.

When Michael comes home I have a sandwich or a small meal for him to eat. He gets off at 4 and usually gets home by 4:10 since he works close. Dinner's at 7 and we're usually in bed by 10.

That's pretty much how my days go.

"€29.40." The vendor says and accepts the money from Michael. We get in the SUV and I put Nicky in safely, then the groceries.

"I'm thinking meatloaf, mash potatoes and…broccoli for dinner tonight?" I ask closing the door to the escalade. I try to do one American meal a week. It's actually weird referring to America as a foreign country.

"Sure, maybe a glass of wine after…" he says suggestively and starts the SUV. I don't think he can see the smile creeping on my face. Nicky will be nine weeks tomorrow, the day he made six weeks, he took me to restaurant in Nice, France. It was amazing. I'm glad that I didn't get drunk that night. He took me home, paid the baby sitter and we made love for the first time. It was just the two of us, no baby in between…

"_Trina_." I gasp from my thoughts only to find we're pulled into the garage.

"Yeah…?" I ask and smile."

"I…I think you were day dreaming." Michael smirks and cut the engine. "What were you thinking about?" I turn my head his way.

"Just how wonderful our first time were." I say and kiss him. We move the shopping bags from the SUV and place the items around the kitchen and in the fridge. I breast fed Nicky and put him in his chair.

"I need more clothes, most of all I have is maternity clothes. I saw this really nice catalog from an Italian boutique, can we go later this week?" I poke his stomach and tickle him a little. He presses his forehead against mine.

"Sure, just don't get rid of _all_ your maternity clothes. We might need them in the future," he says quietly and press his lips onto mine. I giggle away and he kisses me passionately. "I'm sure Nicky wants a brother or sister in the future…"

I nod and wrap my arms around his neck. "Maybe in a couple years when Nicky's 2." I breathe to him. We hugged and stayed in embrace for a minute then separate.

When I turn around he grabs me and tickles my belly. "You don't need to do cardio, you're fine just the way you are." He kisses my neck as he led me to our room.

…

I put on my bra and pull back on my shirt. Our quickie lasted for not even ten minutes.

"You ok?" Michael asks across the bed. I look back at him and nod.

"Yeah." I smile getting up. Truth be told, I'm not really comfortable having sex in the day. I know I lost the baby fat but the stretch marks are still there. I feel self-conscious about how I look.

I work out six times a week for about an hour. It's been working great. Lost the baby fat, didn't really have too much baby fat. If I took all my clothes with me I know I would've fit them and since I only wore maternity clothes since I came, I need to restock my wardrobe. The only thing I can't get rid of is the stretch marks. I'll just have to buy something over the counter.

I'm in the kitchen now, "Here…" Michael says from behind and hands me the cutting board and a knife. He kisses my neck and smacks my butt.

"You keep that up and we'll end up back in bed." I say and begin cutting the broccoli.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ All those years of watching her mother be a great housewife, Trina does an awesome job with her own household. I think she's doing a fine job. And as for little Greg…Rob and Jade…well…I think they had had it under control._

_Happy Thanks Giving Everyone! I hope you all have an awesome time surrounded by people that love you and family too! Hope your day goes wonderful._

_Please Review…_


	81. 79: Thoughts

**Chapter 79:** **Thoughts…**

_October 19, 2012_

_The Cage_

_BAAMMM!_

I delivered a huge show time kick to Darrel Penningston. He's my opponent for tonight, or _was_ my opponent. Darrel's not getting up. He's from San Bernardino. We were in the cage for almost 20 minutes. He almost had me with a tight arm bar, even though he had a good grip, I broke out of it and reversed into a heel hook. My grip was weak and he kicked out of it. When I got up I ran up to the gate and show time kicked him.

"KNOCK OUT!" the ref yells waving his arms. I raise my arms and side skips around the cage. The ref lifts my hand up, "Shapiro, winner!" the crowd cheers. As I leave the cage people pat my shoulder.

"How do you like that?" I say to Jade, she was in the sitting area. She had a front seat to the fights.

"Okay. For a weirdo nerd." She sneers. I smirk at her and lead her to the changing area.

"Here," I say reaching her my keys "pull my car around." She takes the keys then turn on her heels to leave.

I took a five minute shower and got dress quickly. As I leave, I see her in my car and she pushes over. It took over an hour to go back to the Wilton. Traffic was a bust _and_ it's just Monday night. I intentionally waited until we were in my room to make a move. When I closed the door, I grabbed Jade's butt and squeezed it. She slaps me and tries to run.

_Hehe…_

She didn't get pass the sofa. We wrestle around until I subdue her, then I pushed her over the sofa.

"What did I tell you about hitting me?" I slap her butt and raise her skirt. "Hose again, you should show your legs more." I say as I pull down her panties and hose.

"Screw you Shapiro." She seethe and try to slap me again. I unzip and enter her slowly. "Pussy!" she shot at me.

"Pussy?" I snort.

_Never had that one before…_

"I'll show you a pussy." I shot back and thrust long and hard. If anyone was outside my door, they would've been able to hear her. I pulled out, then grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder bringing her to my room. Once I threw her on my bed she tried to get away.

I pull her heel then turn her around facing me. She let me snatch her panties and hose off. She just lit a fire inside me and just don't know how horny I am. Before I could move on top of her, she pushed me with her feet. She sat up and stroked me.

After a few moments she put her mouth on me. She didn't stop until I came. Before I knew it I was waking up from a nap. I guess that fight took a lot out of me.

"Sorry about that…" I sigh. Jade's sitting next to me.

"It's okay, only proves I was right…pussy." She smiles, I shot up and kissed her.

"The only pussy in this room…is this." I say as my finger goes inside her. She leans over and kisses me, I kiss her chest and trailed my way down to her navel. As I go further she falls back. When I trailed my kisses back up to her lips I slid inside of her. She made noise but my mouth was over hers. I thrust low, she likes it rough but I know she likes to make love.

…

After two hot hours of sex and just talking, we ended up in the middle of my bed.

"Hey, I like this _enemies with benefits_ thing we got going on." I say. All the lights are off but I can still feel her and see a silhouette of her. She's laying on my chest.

"I do too." She breathes.

"You don't think about Beck when you're with me?" I ask and can feel her tense up on my chest.

"Sometimes…" she answers softly. "Rob…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate Cat?"

I'm not sure how to answer that. _Do I?_ It's been a while since I even thought about her.

"Jade…" she lifts her head and rests her chin on my chest.

"Don't hate her…" she says quietly, "she just…"

"Just _what_ Jade, the girl ruined my life." I said a little louder than I intended. She inches back but I catch her and bring her closer and put her on top on me. "Enough about her, lets just enjoy the next couple hours before I take you home." I say then kiss her. Gently, I enter her. She rides me until she came. I flipped her on her stomach and slowly enter her anally.

"Robbie…" she says in combination of a moan and grunt.

"Just relax…" I mutter and push into her.

…

I fell beside Jade and put my arm around her. Anal sex is so much different from regular. It's great, but on a different level.

_So tight…_

"I'm going to feel that for days…" Jade says in a low voice and turns on her side.

"Three." I simply say. She lifts her head.

"Three what?" she asks perplexed.

"Three days, you'll feel that for three days." I smile. She swats me on my chest.

"That…" she stops and thinks. "has actually happened to me before." She summed up.

"Yeah, the three day throb is common after getting _raided_." She playfully punches me in my face. We wrestled until I let her win. "One more ride…?"

…

"Here's your breakfast Mr. Shapiro." The waiter says wheeling the food cart in my waiting area.

"I have it." I say coming down the small flight of stairs. He hands me the tray and I tip him $40. "Thanks man." I call going back up the steps.

"You're welcome sir." He calls back right before the door closes. I bring the tray to my room and lift off the tray cover revealing only 6 scrambled eggs and 12 slices of bacon.

"You have it made." Jade says and digs in. Instead of taking her home after sex, we decided we were going to stay the night. I already texted Unc that I was gonna stay at the Wilton.

"Free room with free room service, yeah….I do have it good." I smile picking up a piece of bacon. It's almost five and I'm wide awake. I lifted weights for about half hour then ordered breakfast.

"You're going to school in that?" she asks as I slip on Romi shorts then my Romi shirt.

"I have training at 6:30."

"What about your school clothes?"

"I have some in my locker."

"What do you do in the mornings?" she asks, I sit down next to her and put on my tennis.

"Well, I go to practice from 6:30 to 7:30, we do agility training. After school I have football practice from 3 to 5. Then I fight Monday and Wednesdays in the cage, which you saw last night." I say to her as she eats more bacon.

"That's too much." She stated and gets up.

"Oh, and I have games on Fridays." I add with a smile.

"You really like it there do you?" she asks. I nod. Northridge is a great school, before I went to Hollywood Arts, I didn't think I'd survive high school.

"Yeah, I do." after eating some bacon and eggs, we left my hotel room. As we left the lobby area I nod hello to a luggage boy. His name is Tray, he's cool. I tip him good and even invited him to my games and fights. As I pull out the parking lot I notice Jade looking at me.

"What?" I ask turning into an intersection and can see her hunch her shoulders.

"I don't know, ten months ago you were a complete contrast to what you are now." Jade says quietly. I only smile.

"Well, my uncle and aunt said that since I'm going to a new school an hour away, he said that I should start new. Do new things, change things about myself. After the blow up with Cat…I felt helpless, like no one was there for me. My parents had abandoned me, my friends, they turned their backs on me, it…" I trail not sure if I wanted to say anything.

"What?" she asks softly.

"If it wasn't for my uncle and aunt prompting me to start all over again…I know I would've done something stupid." I thought about it, I really did. Jade gasps covering her mouth.

"No…are you serious?" she asks dumfounded.

"Yeah, the blow was just the half of it. The other part of it was how my family and so called friends ditched me afterwards." I said getting a little angry, Jade sits back and bows her head.

"I…we had no idea. Honest Rob, I thought eventually we would take you back as our friend but–"

"But what? I would have still denied being the father of Cat's baby, so that wouldn't have lasted long."

"We would have worked something out." she defended.

"Jade, there was nothing to work out." I drawl out. "Just next time you throw someone out the group, make sure their really guilty first." I say and turn on her street.

"Rob, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think about suicide." Her voice is soft, I rarely hear that tone.

"It wasn't _just_ Cat and my parents…it was the loneliness, my emotions ran high, I felt like no one cared. I swear Jade, if I ever come across that feeling again, I won't be able to survive it." my tone is a serious calm like. As I pull up in front Jade's house, I put my car in park. My phone says 5:41. I'll be early agai–

"Mmmm…" Jade leans over and kiss me. It's a passionate kiss. I stop the kiss after a few moments and look around.

"Jade what the hell?" I ask and catch my breath.

"Rob, I never meant for you to have those thoughts. Put your top up." She says. I look at her for a moment and she press the power top button on my key fob. I roll the windows up and she turned to look at me. "Are these windows tint?" she asks. I nod, I was confused until she leaned over and pull the ties to my Romi shorts.

"Whoa…" I breathe and lean back. I push my seat all the way back to give her more room. As she blows me while I reach under her into her panties. After she was done she pulled her panties down and climb on top of me.

…

"Later?" I ask as she hops out the car. She looks back and snorts.

"No." she simply says and goes to her basement. I smile and leave. I was at school by 6:15.

When I get there I begin to set up the cones and nets for today's training. It's usually coach's job but I like to do it. Coach says I can help in training my team over winter break. Honestly I can't wait, I have a few exorcises in mind.

"Good job Shapiro!" coach calls as he places the weighted footballs on the cart.

"Thanks coach!" I call back. After setting up I took my book of conquests out of my gym bag. I have a few minutes to jot in it.

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

**Jade West October 2, 2012 Tasted Her/Hot Oral Sex/Great Sex 10**

**Jade W. /J. Cooper October 3, 2012 Best Twosome All-Nighter Ever! 10x2**

**Amber** **Campbell October 5, 2012 Hot Sex in the Fields 8**

**Jade West October 8, 2012 Quickie In HA Janitors Closet 9**

**Jade West October 12, 2012 Passionate Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Ms. Jackson October 16, 2012 Blow Job / Hot Sex In Closest 7**

**Shannon Pyke October 16, 2012 Deflowered 5**

**Jade West October 16, 2012 Hot Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Jade West October 19, 2012 Sex In Hotel Room 10**

**Jade West October 20, 2012 Impromptu Blow Job/Sex In My Car! 10+**

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_Sometimes when people, we really care about and love, hurts us it leaves us with an unbearable feeling. Sometimes our emotions are so strong that it makes us feel that there's no coming back. Unfortunately we make decisions that has too great the consequences. Rob felt like ending it all when everything came out but had enough strength to not succumb. _

_If anyone who ever felt they want to succumb…have strength._

_Please Review. _


	82. 80: The Family

**Chapter 80: The Family**

_October 22, 2012_

"The new Romi Cleats…" I say to the floor staff. I'm at Masters Sports and Outdoors and need new cleats and training gear. The gear I have now needs replacing and I think I deserve a new pair of cleats.

"These are fresh off the line, very popular." He says handing me the left shoe. "Is this the right size?"

"Yeah size 11, can I get these in navy blue and silver?" they would match with my jersey.

"Sure." He goes to the back and I peer around. I've been thinking about dirt biking with Russ. He goes to the biking fields on the weekends sometimes.

_I might try it…_

"Here ya go." He says bringing both boxes to me. I nod when I inspect them. Perfect.

_Guess I'll look around…_

I get out my list. Today is Harry's first birthday, I need to get him another gift. I've already got him some little jerseys but I wanted to get him more.

_Yeah…I know it sucks that I waited until the actual day to get him a gift._

Wendy says anything will do, but he's my favorite little nephew. If I don't find anything here, then I'll have to ride over to Toys "4" Us and get him some gifts I could put in the box.

I have already asked Shannon to come out with me to the party. I'm psyched she said yes. I want her to get to know me before our big date. Harry's party will make her come out of her shell.

_Let's see…_

Dirt bike and supplies

I'll get a dirt bike here, Unc told me Masters sell the best. When I ask about the bikes, they lead me to the bike area and show me the dirt bikes. After looking at a few, I picked out a black and navy blue one. The floor clerk wrung it up, and I decided to have it shipped to me. After I get done with that I continue shopping.

Football pads

New backpack

Mouth guard

Thigh pads

New shoulder pads

_Henry's gift…._

What do one year olds like?

_Oooh! I know…_

After looking around and picking up a few more things, I step into line. The lines here are usually long.

_Too long…_

Looks like I'll be making a trip to Toys "4" Us after this.

_The party…_

_1:17 pm _

"Well, this is it." I say and pull up alongside the curve. I've been trying to get her to open up since I picked her up. We've been talking about everything. She even likes seafood.

_I love seafood…_

"This is a really nice house." She says as I open the car door. She smooth out her dress and steps out. Her dress is simple, low cut, beige and _pretty_. I'm just in a designer tee and black jeans, with black timberlands. She bought Harry a gift too, I have mine in a bag for him, and a couple boxes in the back seat, but I'll get those later. I hand her my gift and pop my trunk to get out a wrapped box then close my trunk.

I had to stop and look at the yard, it's decorated with blue, red, black, gray, white and orange balloons.

I can hear kids and probably their parents in the house. The party is going to be in the backyard, my grandparents and other family is coming so Shannon's presence is kind of a stress reliever too. I haven't really spoken to any other family since the mess with Cat. Hope that won't be brought up.

As we walk to the door, she makes a motion to knock but I just turned the knob and chuckle.

"What…? It's polite." Shannon says smiling.

"Hello…" I call out over the music, everyone's here. Unc and Fi already made it, my other uncle Marty is here, his wife my aunt Tara and their kids, MJ, Chandler and Melloney. My dads' sister, Aunt Isabella and her husband Clark is here. Their kids Natalie and the twins Clara and CJ are here too. My uncle Patrick and his family are here too. Other family members and mom and dads' neighbors with their kids came also. I had invited Brent and Russ to the party, they should be here soon.

My old friend Kevin from down the street is here too, I can see his back but I know it's him. Haven't seen him in years since he left to go to school in New York. No one here really seen me for months besides Wendy and my parents.

CJ is the first to turn around and stand. He stares at me for a few seconds before he gawks. I don't know if it's the pretty girl on my arm or the fact that I completely changed my appearance since the last time he seen me.

_I guess he's not used to me being strong, handsome and confident…I never get tired of that feeling,_

"Robbie…?" he asks and the others look over to me. I nod and he stands up.

"CJ, what's up?" I say leaving Shannon then going over to greet him with a dap. Shannon came over to my side and gently waved to him.

"Ummm, hi." He blushes. Shannon nods and says…

"Hi, I'm Shannon." She introduced herself.

"I'm Clark Jr." he says. I take her hands and bring her deeper in the house to meet everyone else.

"Hey, everybody…" I say and Shannon again waves. We were greeted by a chorus of _hi, hellos, what's up, heys' and nods._

"Robbie! You made it." Wendy popped out of nowhere and hugs me.

"Anything for my big neph." I say and my nerves become less on edge. She hugs me again and hugs Shannon. My Uncle Marty came over and hugged me.

"Rob, look at you, Paul said you play football? I'm proud of you boy." He says and hugs my head to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm the quarter back and captain of the offense." Everyone murmurs and I smile.

_Bet they didn't expect that._

"Robbie, I been keeping track of your SplashFace page," Kevin starts, "you on fire." He says coming over and we dapped.

"Yeah, I like to post from time to time." I played it off.

"…and who's this?" he says looking at Shannon.

"This is Shannon," I brought her closer to us, "Shannon, this is an old friend, Kevin Dustin…" they shook hands and I did the rounds with introducing her to the rest of everyone here. Mom hugged her and dad just said hi. I'm being placid with them, I haven't exactly told Shannon about everything.

Harry and other toddlers are outside running around, he has his shirt off. Wendy comes next to me and lays her head on my shoulder.

"He just got over the flu three weeks ago and you let him play outside with his shirt off?" I snorted and nudge her side causing her to giggle.

"Dr. VanRion said it was ok, just as long as he isn't exposed to different temperatures or stay out too late." She says and calls Harry over. "Harry! Look who's here…" he looked up with surprise on his face.

"PAAA!" he pipes pointing to me then looks to his mother.

_If you only knew Harry…_

"No no, Uncle Robbie's not your pa." she coos as he waddles over reaching up for her to pick him up. I instead step in and picked him up. He squeals and kicks his legs.

"How's my favorite nephew?!" I kiss him and blew on his neck. "You having fun?" I ask bringing him in the house.

"YA!"

I put him down and he went to his mom.

"How old are you?" I called and put one knee in the grass.

"DA!" he ran towards us and fell. He sat up and started to whine.

"Harry…" Wendy says and went over to him picking him up.

I go over and ruffle his hair.

"You'll be alright."

…

"So, you guys good at football?" I ask popping a nacho in my mouth. We've been here for a couple hours now, the girls are preparing the gift table, sitting around and talking.

"Yeah, we play ball on weekends." CJ says and eats a hot pepper.

"We should get together and play one Saturday." Kevin says. Russ and Brent arrived with dates and brought gifts. Russ brought Marci and Brent brought Karen. Both girls are inside with the other ladies.

"Yeah man, sure. So, you got a girlfriend?" I ask CJ.

"Yeah, her name's Penny, she goes to school with me. You?" he asks looking behind me and into the house where Shannon is.

"Nah, Shannon and I are just going out. We haven't exactly decided on what we want to call ourselves yet." I explain.

We'll figure that out tomorrow night when I _officially_ deflower her.

_I think she's girlfriend material though._

"Cuz, you'll never get laid if you don't have a girlfriend." CJ joke.

The guys and I burst out laughing.

"Cuz, I get _a lot_ of lay." I laughed.

"Not more than me." he smiled.

"Dude trust me…I get lay like twice a week."

"Liar." He shot.

"CJ, I got laid like ten times this month and it's not even the 25th." I boast. We mess around for an hour or so until more guests came and we started to play catch and throw with a football. We played with some of the little kids who came and ate before the cake was delivered.

_5:20 pm_

"_Happy birthday too youuuu, happy birthday too youuuu. Happy birthday dear Harrrrryyyy, happy birthday too youuuu!"_ we sang to him. I put him on my lap while we sang to him.

"Time to blow out the candles." I called and tickled his little stomach.

He just leaned over and took a hand full of chocolate cake. We laughed and I helped blow out the candles. It's a round double tier cake so we had to turn it around to blow out the other side.

Wendy sat Harry in his high chair with the first piece and dole out a slice of cake to everyone who came. After we ate cake and ice cream, the kids started to run around with excitement from their sugar rush. They ran around the house for an hour before they calmed down.

It's almost 7 now and we're about to open the gifts.

_I can't wait until Wendy sees mine._

"Aright, lets see what's in here." Fi says handing the gift bag to Wendy.

"It's from uncle Marty!" Wendy squeals and set the gift bag in front of Harry, who's on her lap. When she opens it she pulls out a little puzzle ring set and a few t shirts. After Uncle Marty, Unc and Fi's presents are up.

"It's a baby basketball set for toddlers!" Wendy yelps and put Harry down. "What do you say to Uncle Paul?" she asks Harry. He was in his own world and play with his new toy. All that came out was baby talk.

…

As everyone's gift was opened up and played with, I had made sure Shannon's and my gifts were last. I've already got the boxes from my back seat, Shannon and I decided to get separate gifts. Shannon's gift were up next before mine.

"Ok let's see what Shannon got you." My mom says and picks up Shannon's bag with blue gift paper sticking out of it.

"Ooohhh…." Harry says from the floor. "NA!" he yelps and pulls on my mom's pant leg to get her attention. Shannon's gift is a baby blanket with a lite blue bear attached. Harry hugs it and puts his thumb in his mouth.

Wendy picks him up and rubs his back while his head is on her shoulder.

"Looks like the party took a lot out of him." She comments and goes to the gift table and gets the last gift.

_My gift…_

"Oh ohhh, Uncle Robbie has three boxes and a bag…" Wendy says gently putting Harry down. He went straight to the table.

"Lets see what's in this one." She calls getting Harry's attention. She goes for the medium sized box first. "Lets see what's inside…" she coos and she carefully opens the box. Inside is another baby blue giraffe, four little silver and navy blue Northridge Titans jerseys, Northridge Titans wrist bands and head bands. I know I already bought him an azure giraffe, this one is smaller an a little darker.

"Look what Uncle Robbie got you, football jerseys and bands. Lets see what else." She goes for the next box, when she unwraps the wrapping paper she gasps. "What is this…?" she asks as Harry puts his hands on the box.

"It's a Radio Dyver Five in One family wagon. It carries up to 200 pounds and comes with a tarp and bungee cords. Plus it has cup holders, a removable UV protection canopy, the seating pads are removable too." I explain and helped her open the box.

"This is so cool, we need one like this too." She says as I pull out the wagon.

"Ooohhh, and navy blue."

"Yeah, it was either that, orange or green. I thought he'll like navy blue more."

Wendy comes up and hugs me. "Thanks little bro."

"Welcome…"

"Lets see what else Uncle Robbie got you." Henry squeals when the other box is opened. At Toys "4" Us I picked out toys for him to play with, didn't get anything he could hurt himself with. I know he likes balls so I bought little footballs, basket balls, a toy bat and baseball, stuffed toy blocks, I even bought him a plush football for him to sleep with. I got him a football set and a gift card.

"Robbie…" Wendy breaths looking at all the toys. The card was the last thing she picked up. When she opens it she covers her mouth and a tear drop from her eyes.

I bow my head and try to hide my smile.

"You _did not _have to do this." She says softly.

"I know, Harry's my favorite nephew…and I want to take care of him and be the father Colby isn't." before I knew it, she crushes me with her hug. I can feel her tears on my face.

"But this is _too_ much…" she says holding up the gift card.

"How much is it worth?" Aunt Isabella asks and takes a bite of her cake. Everyone waited while Wendy wipes her eyes and she answers.

"It's a gift card with Toys "4" Us for $10,000." Everybody is like _wow!_ Mom hugs Wendy.

"Wow boy, you really taking care of Harry huh?" Uncle Marty says and shakes my hand.

"Yeah, I want to make sure he doesn't want for anything." I make $4,000 a week, have more than enough cash at the hotel.

_Though Unc says I should get a safe since all my money is in a draw in my hotel room._

I'll look up safes tomorrow.

Though I spend less than I make, the dirt bike is four thousand and it's just a few things that coast me thousands. Unc knows how much I make, I have to give him a report on what I spend my money on. So I guess I _have_ to get a safe because I have over $80,000 in cash in my _condoms, lubrication and junk_ draw in my nightstand. That's one of the main reasons why I don't have maid service.

"What exactly _do_ you do?" Aunt Tara asks.

"Umm… I have a job as an amateur MMA fighter. It pays really well win or lose." I say.

"That's really nice, and you pay football too?" Aunt Isabella asks. I nod as the other women surround Wendy.

"That's my neph." Unc boasts to her looking up from the sofa. "You know, he wasn't like this when I first got him. Now…he's in the twelfth grade, popular and can kick anyone's a–"

"Uncle Paul…" Wendy trails off while her eyes are darting from him to Harry.

"Oh! I mean….kick anyone's _butt_." My mom laughs and sits on the sofa.

"Okay, only one more box to open." Wendy says. We all surround her as she helps Harry open it.

Wendy gasps over dramatically and she pulls out the football toy chest.

"What's a bunch of toys if they don't have a chest?" I smiled while Harry opens it.

"YA!" he wails and bangs on the chest.

…

"So…this is your room?" Shannon asks as I flop on my bed.

_Well…my old bed_.

"Yeah, I lived here most of my life." Coming here again brings back memories.

"It's kind of cool. Spacious, nice coloring…" she says observing her surroundings. She goes to the window and peeps out the curtains.

"Hey, I was wondering…if you weren't doing anything on the 30th…"

"What's on the 30th…?" She bounced over to me and laid her hands on my chest.

"A ceremony for the sports programs. Would you like if I take you, it's a casual affair." I caress her hand, hope she says yes.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She breathes.

I kiss her on the nose and we snoodle. Then I close and lock the door.

"So…wanna make out?" I arch my brows smirking. She smiles slyly and sits on the bed.

"Maybe I wanna do a little more than make out…" she says softly. I dim the lights and unbuckle my belt and undo my jeans. "I want to try something new." She adds.

"Yeah, what's that?" I ask and slowly run my hands up her legs.

"You know…" she breathes. Before she says anything else, I kiss her. Honestly I wanted her to feel comfortable and open up so our date tomorrow night wouldn't be weird.

_But if she wants to play house…bring it._

After our amazingly awesome kiss, I stood up straight and stroke raider.

"Wow…what is that on there?"

"Womb raider…I got it in August." I smile as she reaches up and stroke me.

_Or at least try too._

"Like this." I put her hand under my shaft. I loll my head back while she strokes me.

After a while, I feel warmth on raider. I look down to see Shannon bobbing her head on me. I can feel the breath from her nose on my shaft.

I suck in my breath, "Just like that…" I breathe as my knees become weak. "What do they teach you in sex ed…?" I ask quietly. She laughed and gagged on me.

"You're amazing." I say. I'm almost there…

…_almost…_

Then out of nowhere she stops and wipes her mouth. My head snaps up and I look at her.

"Why you stopped?" I sigh as she smirks.

"That's all you get for now." she breathes.

I can feel myself gawk, but I couldn't do nothing but laugh.

"You are so wrong for that." I chuckle and carefully put raider back in my sports boxers. I'll come later.

_Not here though_.

"Tomorrow night…I want it to be perfect." She says and put her hands on my chest.

"I'll make sure of it." I say and kiss her passionately. I don't care where her mouth been, kissing her was amazing.

"Tomorrow, I'll make up for last time…" I breathe.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_Happy Birthday Harry. __ Just wanted to give you all a glimpse of Rob's family. He is still estranged from them but won't allow that to come between him and his nephew. _

_Please Review..._

_**SPOILER: Next chapter…Rob will have butterflies again.**_


	83. 81: L A F S

**Chapter 81:** **L. A. F. S.**

_October 23, 2012_

_Hollywood Arts _

_Jade POV_

"_Sinjin!"_ I screech at him. He jumps up and hurries to me.

"Yes?"

"Are the lights ready?"

"Yes, I double checked yesterday."

"Okay, where's Burf?"

"He's checking the sounds and the mics." As I double check everything on my list, my nerves became slightly less on edge. While the afternoon passes I make sure everything is ready. Sikowitz has been checking in and we are almost ready for final dress rehearsal.

"Prep for dress rehearsal!" I say loudly into the black box theater. This is the first play of the year and I intend to get it right.

…

…

At the end of the last scene everything comes together. I did costume checks, made sure lighting is working right, all I have to do now–

"Jade." Tori says walking to me.

"What Vega?" I drawl while going over my clipboard.

"Do I really have to wear this costume?" she asks in her whinny voice.

"_Yes!"_ I snap at her and walk off. She's been complaining about the costume for two weeks.

_It's too old…_

_It's too short…_

_It's too green…_

She's one of the kids who's at the party, no one will care what she has on.

I take a seat in the back and go over the check list while everyone else bustles around me.

"You okay?" I hear and look up.

"Beck…yeah. I'm fine."

"Look, I know putting on a play is stressful, but I promise the outcome will be great." He says as he sits.

"Thank you, but I think I know what I'm doing." I say getting up.

"Jade, when are we going to talk?" he asks getting up behind me.

I take a deep breath turning to him. "Beck, I have enough stress okay, later." I leave the black box. He's been wanting to talk for a while now. The last time we broke up, I practically begged Vega to talk to him for me. Now…I don't know what my problem is.

_Hollywood Arts_

_Rob POV_

"Open your eyes…" I breathe as Shannon's eyes opens. She claps her hands and squeal in delight. After hopping out I opened her door and helped her out. I surprised her with this date, her eyes have stars in them. I even dressed up. I'm in a blue dress shirt, blue silver tie and black suit pants. I need more suits though. My dress shoes are clean and polished. Shannon's in a black dress with black hills.

Producers are here so this play required prim dress.

_And so…here we are. _

"This is amazing." she breathes in awe. A couple days ago I found out that Jade was going to be in this play, I didn't know she was going to star in it. Jade likes weird stuff so this play is going to be good. It's an intense thriller. It's perfect because Shannon likes to read about murder mysteries. A girl was killed by a drunk driver. The driver was drunk along with three of his passengers. Their families are in politics so it was covered up as an accident. I surprised her with this play to see the mystery up close.

"Yeah, I used to go here." I say and close the car door. She smiles and we lace our hands together. I walked her through the double doors as people passing us heading to the black box theatre. "This used to be my locker." I mention and point to it.

"Oh cool, you guys get to decorate your own lockers." She smiles and continues. "If we did that at Northridge we'd get expelled." She joked. I laughed, pulled her close to me. Then, I stole a kiss.

"_hehe…"_

She giggles and wraps her arm around my waist. I'm going to buy popcorn at the concession stand before we go.

"How about we get some popcorn or something before the play?" I ask and pull out my wallet.

"Thank you, but you don't have to, I can get it…"

"No, no, no, tonight's your night. I want it to be special. Get whatever you like." She looks at all the snacks, different flavored popcorn, sodas…

"That'll be $7:41." The guy says. I hand him a ten. "Keep the change." I say and walk away.

"Thank you." He called back, I nod and show Shannon the way. The walk to the black box theatre was short. We're early so the seats hadn't been filled yet.

"Front row?" I ask as people pass us. She nods and lets me lead her to the center of the front row.

"So, what is this play about?" I haven't told her about it yet.

"Well, you know it's a murder mystery, the play begins at a party, then a car crash, I know the person who's doing the play, so it's going to be gory. The crash will leave one person dead, an innocent girl…" I tell her about it and point to the summary on the flyer. She folds her legs and pop popcorn in her mouth. I made sure not to fill up on this date.

We sit here for another 35 minutes and the lights dims down. The curtains open to reveal the room where the characters are mingling. The set looks nice, probably the work of Sinjin and his friends. I can barely tell the difference between the set and a regular party. Twenty minutes in, the good stuff started to happen. When the main characters left the party the lights went completely out and thud notices came from the stage. When the light comes back on, the drunk characters become aware that they just hit someone off the road. The play goes on with the girl, Jade, haunting the guys and their families until the truth came out.

Jade really brought it to the guys, some of the audience jumped when she got the first guy.

…

"That was amazing Rob." Shannon breathes as she snuggles to me. The curtain opens again showing the casts. They bow as the crowd applauds for them.

As I scan the casts I lock eyes with Jade. When she did see me she had a dumbfounder look on her face and smile as the crowd keeps applauding. I smirk and get up with Shannon on my arm.

"I knew you'd like it." I smile and kiss her as we walk back the way we came.

"This school is really cool Rob." she sighs.

"I bet you could get in if you want." She can really sing and act. She's even in the theatre program at school.

"I don't know…"

"I'm sure you'd get in, this school accepts the best." I smile.

"How did you get in?" she chuckles and holds onto my arm.

"Well, I once had this pup–"

"Robbie?" I hear and turn around.

"Sikowitz." I gape at him as he comes up to me.

"Robbie, look at you. Boy. You look good." He smiles and holds out his hand. I shake his hand and he pulls me in for a hug.

"Thanks Sikowitz." After he lets me go I introduce him to Shannon.

"This is my date, Shannon." She holds out her hand and he pulls her into a hug also.

"Nice to meet you Shannon."

"Thank you sir." She smiles. He turns back to me and get in his trade mark stature.

"Robbie, I heard you now play _football_." He puts his chin between his fingers and smirk. I nod with a toothy grim.

"Yeah, I made offensive team captain." I boast. Sikowitz gawks at me and smiles.

"Good for you Robbie, I'm proud of you." He smiles. "You know, your presence was missed when you left." He said in a low tone.

"Thanks Sikowitz, I'm happy that you aren't judging me like everybody else and I missed your class most of all." I did, not having Sikowitz class did give me grief.

"Of course. You flourished in Northridge," he says and puts both his hands on my shoulders "and that's what I love to see in my students. You keep doing what you're doing and I know you'll be great at what you choose to do with yourself." He says as his eyebrows arch. I nod to him and hug him again. After a few minutes of catching up we said goodbye.

"He's really eccentric, but in a good way, I like him." Shannon announce as we made our way to the lockers.

"Yeah, he taught me everything I know when I was going here." I remark as people comes from around the corner. And it's none other than Tori and another girl.

"Robbie…" she says and pace forward with the other girl trailing behind. I turn to Shannon and give her my keys.

"Hey can you go wait in the car." She nods and leaves through the double doors.

"It's Rob now." I remind her as I turn around.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just…wanted to come by and say hi…" she says awkwardly then adds "hiiii."

"Hello Tori, now if you'll excu–" she cut me off.

"Ooh! I wanted to tell you a friend of mine from Sherwood sent me a video clip of your game last Friday. I watched it and you was really good. I'm happy you found…" as Tori talked on I couldn't help but notice the girl behind her.

_She's beautiful…_

She's in a ruby colored dress, small and pretty owl shaped earrings…

Her face…is beautiful. It's so familiar, but I know I've never seen her before. If I didn't know what being in peace felt like…I would never know I'm feeling it know.

Being in Lexi's presence made me feel at peace…and this girl…

_I'm at peace…_

It almost felt foreign.

As we made eye contact everything around us cease. I can feel my eyes glaze over.

"_Rob_!" I jerk from my thoughts and take a few breathes.

"What Tori?!" I ask her.

"I was saying you played really well." Tori says looking between me and…

"Hey, I'm Rob." I throw my hand out there. She smiles and shakes my hand.

"I'm Ashley." She says. That has to be the most beautiful smile ever.

"Ashley's from New York, visiting her cousin and namesake." Tori budded in.

"Well Ashley, you probably heard this already but…welcome to Los Angeles." I said sweetly. She blushes and shies away.

"Thank you, but I was born in Los Angeles. My dad and I only moved to New York years ago." She breathes the last part.

"Well, you could have fooled me. I've seen a lot LA girls, but you certainly don't look like them." I said smoothly.

"Ummm…is that a compliment?" she chuckles. I smile and take her hand.

"Yes, I'm only saying you're too exotic to be from Los Angeles." Then I kiss her hand. She gasps and blushes.

"Way to go Rob, you're going through the whole family…" Tori chuckles from a distance. A few moments went by before I thought about what she had said.

"What…?" I ask her and gently let Ashley's hand go.

"I…was just saying. As a joke of course." She hesitates.

"What do you mean, going through the family?" I ask. What is she talking about?

"I only meant that you were with Cat and now you're hitting on her cousin…"

"Why did you have to bring…." I stop and think about it. Did she say– "cousin?" I gawk.

"Yeah, this is Cat's cousin, I…thought you knew." I take a deep breath.

"Had no idea Cat has beautiful relatives…" I laugh lowly.

_A thought just occurred to me. _

"This…isn't _Calvin's_ daughter is it?" I try not to ask snidely.

"Ashley?" a man's voice called as he came around the corner.

"Yeah dad." She answers and the moment he appears, my body tense.

"Ah sweetheart." He says and kisses her head then looks to me. "Who's your friend?" he asks.

"Shapiro!" a guy says coming down the stairs. I think I recognize him.

"Heard you _brought_ it to Penningston!" he says and high fives me. Then he leaves right out the door. When I turn around, Ashley's father has a blank face.

"Shapiro? _Robert_ Shapiro?" he asks, Ashley gasps and he steps in front of her.

Instantly I know _exactly_ who he is.

"So…you're the boy that won't step up and be a father huh?" he smirks cupping his hands behind his back.

"Excuse me? The last time I checked, I'm _not_ a father." I remark back to him. "Especially some girls _baby daddy_."

He points his finger at me. "Now you listen to me you little _shit_." he seethes. I nod and chuckle under my breath. "If you know what's good for you, you had better step up and be a man, a _father_ to my great niece. I have to hear from my sister–in–law that the father of her granddaughter is a soulless dead beat who has girls hanging off his arms. Well I won't take it anymore more you hear me boy!" he's a feet from me.

"Ok dude, _check_ your attitude." I chuckle and arch my eyes. "One, I'm not the father. Two, you're right, I do have girls hanging off my arms. You wouldn't believe how much lay I get. Three, if you know what's good for _you_, you better not threaten me ever again." I said with a smirk. The ladies began muttering.

"Or what?" he seethe.

"Look old man, you're not too old for me to kick your _ass_!" I got in his face. How dare he threaten me? Didn't he learn from Oswald in May?

"Robbie!" Tori exclaims from behind Mr. Valentine.

"That's it! I will have a talk with your parents' young man!" he turns and walks away with Tori and his daughter. Ashley looks back at me as her father hurries her from the hall. I did not want to make a bad impression with her.

_But she was just so beautiful…_

I don't think I'll get her off my mind. I'll Zaplook her later.

Shannon's waiting, I should go to her. We're going to Karaoke Dokie after this. I promised her the best they could offer. I offered to take her someplace else but she wanted to go there.

"Hey, sorry about that." I said getting in the car.

"It's ok. Was she your friend?" she asks and turns down the radio.

"Well, she _was_ my friend at one time. She and a few others ditched me when I needed them the most. But that's over now. Tonight's your night." I start the car and leave the property.

_Tori POV_

As we leave for the black box theater, I can see the anger radiating from Mr. Valentine. Ashley and I slowed down a little while he was up ahead.

"So, that was the guy that got Cat pregnant?" she asks.

"Yeah, we all used to be friends."

"So, from what my Aunt Cate says he won't even admit it."

"Yeah, that's kind of what happened." I say and lead her back to the theater. I left her with her dad and join my friends.

"Did we arguing?" Jade asks. I nod as we walk a little ways away.

"Yeah, Rob was here with a girl, I just wanted to say hi but he got into an argument with Mr. Valentine." I explain. Jade pinches her nose in annoyance.

"Rob…" she says under her breath. "I didn't think he'd come." She says quietly.

"Yeah, he did, and with someone. I think he really did it this time with Cat's uncle. They really hashed it out in the entrance hallway."

"We'll, I'm glad there weren't in punches thrown." Jade says.

"What do you think Mr. Valentine will do?" I know he's really protective of Cat, maybe he'll give him a good talking too.

_To be continued…_

…

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ Last chapter granted me negative reviews…no one is forcing you to read my story. Forgive me for having favor with Rob. As for Rob's personality…he's a jackass, deal with it._

_Though I know I promised to include the others more and slacked up for the last few chapters. I'll get on that._

_Please Review…_


	84. 82: Purple Dress

**Chapter 82:** **Purple Dress**

The ride is quiet as I turn left off Beverly Blvd. onto S Vermont. She hasn't spoken at all, just sitting back and looking out the window.

"So…thought about what you're going to order?" I ask making conversation.

"Ummm, no actually. Maybe I'll get a meal with French fries and honey mustard. You?" she peers over to me.

"Probably same." I nod as I pass Lexington Ave. "Are you ok?" I ask, she's being really quiet.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Welcome, you ummm, you want to do this tonight right?" if she doesn't want to have sex then I won't be angry with her. Lately I've kinda got that vibe. Sometimes I feel like girls are afraid to tell me no.

She looks over and smiles. "Of course I do." she breathes. As I pull to a stop at the intersection I lean over and kiss her.

The car behind us honk and we break the kiss. She shies away and I turn on Los Feliz.

Like the gentlemen I am I hop out my car and open her side helping her out. "Thank you." She smiles, I hold her hand going to the door and open it for her. We take a table right near the stage.

"Hi, welcome to Karaoke Dokie. Here are your menus, and can I have your soda orders please." Amy asks. I look up to her and smile…

_What the hell happened to her face?!_

She looks to me and I can't stop staring at her.

"Rob?" Shannon asks quietly.

"Oh, umm, cherry soda please. Shannon, what would you like?"

"Green tea with spearmint leaves, thank you." She kindly says then adds. "Excuse me, I need to powder my nose." I stand as she leaves the table. Before Amy can leave the table I gently grasp her arm.

"What is it Rob?" she asks placing her food tray over her stomach.

"What happened to your eye?" I ask softly.

"I…was clumsy and hit the door. That's all, promise." She says and leaves. I huff out a breath and sit down. I waited a few minutes when Shannon came back.

"Hey…" I smile.

"Hi."

…

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, very much." She says as we leave. The parking lot is mostly deserted save for a few cars.

"That's good to hear, but tonight's not over, I have your last gift at my place." I smile and open the door for her.

"I can't wait. You're such a gentlemen." She lays her head on my shoulder as I pull out of the lot. Traffic is lite tonight.

Weird, it's Friday and I can actually get somewhere without adding 15 minutes because of traffic. Hmmm, I still can't get Amy off my mind. I don't think she looked like she walked in a door. I don't know, something's still bothering me though. I hate to think someone did that to her. Maybe Casey found out she was with me. I'd feel terrible if he hit her because of that. The last thing I want is to put her in a deplorable relationship.

I know she works until 12 on the early shift tomorrow, maybe I'll just stop by before I go to Johl's. I need more formal wear, with the ceremony coming up and things. Johl's sell suits, dress shirts and so much more.

"May I take your hand?" I ask opening the car door. She smiles and takes it. I lock my car and lead her into the building. We pass a few people before we get to the elevators. Shannon squeals and wrings her fingers in anticipation. I smile at her and kiss her head.

Hopefully my place hasn't burned down.

I can see the glint from under my door. I open it and take a breath as I see the candles are still there and not torching the place.

I hold the door open for her and lead her in.

"Tonight…I want you to experience this special moment with bliss and romance." I say and kiss the nape of her neck. I push her hair back and hug her close to me. I twirl her around and kiss her, then lead her to my room. I placed read, white and black 10 inch tall candles on my dresser. Red and white short candles are in front. My room is pitch black save for those candles and the curtains are open with the blinds down. The candles illuminate my whole room and I think Shannon likes that the most.

"Just relax…" I whisper as I sit on the bed with her in front me.

Slowly I unzip her dress and let it fall on the floor and before long, my clothes join hers. I lay her down and lay at her side. She's covering up her breasts and lies gently on her right side.

I already put a condom on, hope I didn't spook her. That was the second time she saw me because she didn't see me when I took her virginity.

I run my finger down her cheek and caress her lips. "It's ok, I'll do whatever you feel comfortable doing. Tonight doesn't have to include sex." I have to give her that option to just spend time here if she wants or just do what we planned, but I still want her to make the choice whether or not to sleep with me.

"But you went through all this, and…I want tonight to be special too." She breathes taking her arms from her chest and lean over to kiss me. I trail kisses from her lips down to below her naval. She moans running her hand through my hair. While I'm pleasing her she climaxes, and from what I can tell, this was her first one. I trail my kisses to her breasts and give each one my attention until she recovers from her orgasm.

As our lips meet again I gently open her legs and wrap them around my waist. I don't need to touch her because she's already wet. Unlike before, I entered her slowly and filled her. Her fingers dig into my back, the pain is masked by the feeling I have with her. Gently I slide half of raider out and begin a slow and careful thrust.

"It's alright…" I whisper as her eyebrows dip in the center. After a short time, she becomes less tense and takes deep breaths hugging me to her. I kiss her neck to calm her and distract her. My kisses lead to her ear and without warning her I bite it.

"Ahhhh!…ohhh…ah…" her voice went from yelping to moaning. She keeps moaning as we make love. I had to distract her from me pushing in and beginning my thrusts. Before long she climaxes again and I'm not too far behind. After I finish, I gently pull out and roll off her. I lay next to her spent, that condom's full, I know it. When I pull it off it goes into the waste basket next to my bed. Then I turn to her and am sure to hold her in my arms.

_I'm so tired.  
_

I made sure to set my alarm for midnight. I'll take her home and come back to bed. I kiss her head and get comfortable.

…

…

…

"_Rob_!" I hear in my ear and feel a hard shove.

"Hmmm! What?!"_ what the hell._ I was sleeping so good. I grumble awake and turn on my back. My curtains were left open and the morning light is bursting through the blinds. "HHMMMMMGGGG!" I yawn and grumble awake. The first thing I see is…whoa…

"Sh–Shannon…" I stammer and hop out of bed.

"My mom and dad have been calling since I woke…I'm scared to answer." Her voice is quiet and I can see she's scared.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry ok. We've both overslept." I said and begin looking for my sports shorts. When I find them and pull them on, I get a black t shirt. While we got dressed Shannon text back and forth with someone.

"Rob, my cousin says no one called her about me yet, can you drop me off there. We'll just say I slept there and had my phone off." She says placing her hands on my chest.

"Sure. What's the address?" she gives it to me on the way out. I let my phone show me the way to her cousins' home. It's not too far away from Karaoke Dokie. Just off the 5 on St. Pete. "Hey, last night was great." I said opening the door for her.

"Thank you…" she breathes before hugging me. I kissed her and walk her to her door. Before she knocked on the door, it flies open and a guy comes out.

"Get in here." He orders, a girl our age I assume is her cousin stands behind him. He stares me down and gets in my face.

"Next time have a little courtesy." He seethes. I hold up my hands.

"Sorry man, time got away from us." I said and walked off. That guy doesn't look like he can take me. I'll do him a favor and walk away. But not before I turn and wave back at Shannon who stayed at the door seal. As I arrive back home I took out the book of conquests.

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

**Jade West October 2, 2012 Tasted Her/Hot Oral Sex/Great Sex 10**

**Jade W. /J. Cooper October 3, 2012 Best Twosome All-Nighter Ever! 10x2**

**Amber** **Campbell October 5, 2012 Hot Sex in the Fields 8**

**Jade West October 8, 2012 Quickie In HA Janitors Closet 9**

**Jade West October 12, 2012 Passionate Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Ms. Jackson October 16, 2012 Blow Job / Hot Sex In Closest 7**

**Shannon Pyke October 16, 2012 Deflowered 5**

**Jade West October 16, 2012 Hot Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Jade West October 19, 2012 Sex In Hotel Room 10**

**Jade West October 20, 2012 Impromptu Blow Job/Sex In My Car! 10+**

**Shannon Pyke October 22, 2012 Awesome Blow Job In My Old Room 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 23, 2012 Deflowered **_**Officially**_** 10**

Once I penciled her in, I get orange juice and get back in bed.

October 24, 2012

_Vega Resident_

As Tori exits Trina's room, she quickly closes the door leaving behind the precious lingering scent of her sister. As part of her routine she goes back to her room and work on her music. As she sits at her desk she receives a text from Beck.

_Think I did great on my screen test! –_Beck

Tori smiles sitting back.

_Awesome! If you guys need any extras let me know. _–Tori

As she locks her phone. She gets another text.

_Hey, you busy? –_André

Tori perks up a little while smirking.

_No, I was just gonna spend my Saturday resting after the play last night. Whatcha had in mind? –_Tori

She had planned on working on her music and resting her feet, but she'd rather spend the day with André than in her home with her parents. They have been silent toward each other and stuck into their own worlds.

_Well, if you weren't too busy I can use a little company at a party I'm going to be the DJ at. –_André

Tori once again smiles, she hops up and replies while she goes into her closet.

_Yes! Were at?_ –Tori

_Fairfax._ –André

As Tori texts her reply she picks out a purple dress. The same purple dress Trina liked to borrow. The thought of her sister retrieving her purple dress brings Tori to a smile. The notion of spending time with someone she likes in the dress that her sister loves was overwhelming. She freshens up and get dressed.

She's spending time with her friend and she wants it to be awesome.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_What do you guys think of Tori and André? Personally I like the pairing._

_Please Review…_


	85. 83: No More Sulking

**Chapter 83:** **No More Sulking**

_11:14 am_

I step out the shower then dry off. I don't feel like getting all dressed up, I'm just going get more suits and dress clothes. Fi says I need more and now that the ceremony is coming up she nags me to get some.

…_which have become muscular over time. Didn't really notice until a month ago… _

Most of what I have is street clothes, school clothes and _maybe_ four suits.

_Maybe_

I'm going to go to Johl's later. But first I'm going to go see Amy. She's still on my mind and gets off around noon today.

I just pull on a fresh black tee and brown cargo shorts with black Timberlands boots and black socks that stop just under my calves. I'm not going to waste cologne since I'm just going to Karaoke Dokie and then to Johl's. I think I'm going to get lunch too.

I pull up to Karaoke Dokie at 12:02.

_Hopefully she's not gone yet._

As I enter, there is a big poster for a contest this Friday. I might just come with the guys. Haley might be singing, hope she is.

"Um hey, is Amy still around?" I ask Ashley, another waitress here.

"Yeah, but she's about to go." She says pointing her thumb towards the kitchen areas. I nod as she adds, "you can wait for her if you want." She offers. I nod and sit near the stage so I can see her coming out.

…

"Rob…?" I turn around and get up.

"Hey, I wanted to see if you were ok." She looks down and huff out a breath.

"You didn't have to check up on me."

"I know, just want to make sure you don't walk into any more doors." I smirk.

"Rob, I'm fine." She says and walks past me. I slowly follow her out and grab her by the arm. She hisses and snatches her arm away.

"Amy, what's wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head and walks away. "Amy!" I called and run up to her.

"Rob…I can't right now." She breathes.

"Wait…one question?" she turns around with her arms folded over her chest.

"What is it?" she asks softly.

"What do I do on Mondays and Wednesdays?" I ask.

"You fight why?" she pushes stray locks of her hair behind her ear.

"You know I fight. My question is…why would you lie to me about walking into a door when _you_ know I would recognize the difference between a closed fist punch and a door?"

She looks down in shame and shakes her head. "I had no…look Rob, you caught me by surprise. I didn't know you were going to come here. And sit in my section no doubt."

"Yeah well I didn't know you were going to have a black eye. Let me see." I tilt her face and look at the bruise closely.

"Ummm…from my experience I'd say this black eye is a few days old." I surmised gently caressing it. "Tell me what happened." I ask softly.

"Casey…"

"Casey?" I gape at her.

_Her boyfriend hit her…_

"Yeah…he cheated on me. So… out of anger I may have told him I slept with another guy with a bigger…"

"Oh!" I gawk out. "…and he _hit_ you?" she nods.

"He made me walk home after that. He's coming to get all the gifts he's given me during our relationship."

"You need a break." I say and drape my arm around her shoulders.

"Rob…I'm not sleeping with you." She turns to me and pulls a face.

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" I ask holding out my hands and drop them to my waist.

"Look, I've been through a hard–" I cut her off.

"I'm only saying, you could use some down time. There's a Johl's in Green Meadows Mall and I kinda need a woman's opinion on suits and stuff. Want in, I'll buy lunch." I threw in, my brows arch when I smirk.

"Sure, I can use a distraction. What do you need suits for?"

"My aunt says that I need more casual clothes and suits and I have a ceremony coming up. Plus I just want to look around…see what else I like." I say and sit on the hood of my car waiting for an answer.

"Okay…" she says softly and walks to my passenger side door.

I gently come to a stop as I pull in Johl's parking lot.

Amy and I arrived about ten minutes ago and I'm just now pulling in to a parking spot.

"Saturdays…" she breathes. I nod and we get out.

"I know right? I think great shopping is better on weekday mornings when kids and people are at work and school." I say letting a couple pass me and walk in with Amy after them.

"So, suits first?" I ask and look up to the directory signs. Cool, an El Taco Guapo is here. I could go for a good taco.

"Yeah, you look like you'll look great in dark blue and black." She says as we make our way to men's apparel section.

"I have one blue suit, and I wore that months ago." I think it was in May, I don't know.

"Well, lets get started." we had an employee in men's apparel show us to the dark suits.

"Ok sir, here are the black suits. Is there any particular style you're interested in?" the lady asks looking up at me from the row of suits.

"Pinstripe, I like pinstripe." I've always admired how I look with pinstripe clothes.

"Alright sir, please follow me." she takes us a little ways to the left to a full section of pinstripe suits. From pale gray to black.

"Thanks mam." I say as I look through the suits. I tried some on and matched some ties to them. I bought four black suits, three navy blue and about ten ties. After that we went to the dress shoes. I just picked out a few pair shoes, and got some socks. The shirts I bought are mostly button down and some are pullovers. I picked up a few plaid button down shirts. Some button down shirts that have epaulettes. A few pairs of jeans, some belts more boots, deodorant, MAXE body wash, MAXE ONYX Storm cologne, I love MAXE products.

_Sometimes I think that's what gets me laid._

We went to the jewelry section and I bought a Triton stainless steel mosaic dog tag, it by AXL.

_This necklace looks awesome!_

I bought Amy a few things too. Altogether my total was $2,139.73.

The suits are $99 each and with the clothes, shoes, boots and other stuff added to the two thousand dollars.

"Wow…!" Amy exclaims. "I can put my stuff ba–" I cut her off and took out my wallet pulling out and counting 22 100 dollar bills.

"You change sir, $60.27." she says then hands me a recipe that almost three feet long.

"You need any extra cash?" I ask her.

"Um…no thank you." She says as a man helps her with our bags. I tilt my head and smirks.

"You're about to lose stuff to your boyfriend and I think you could use extra bucks." I say and hands her the change. "Take it." I say and she takes it and puts it in her little purse…or wallet.

So…Taco Guapo?" I ask as we walk out to the car.

"Sure." After we put our things in the back seat, we go back into the mall. Taco Guapo is on the other side of the mall.

"Hey, you like my necklace?" I ask stroking my new necklace between my fingers. I took the other one with the ring off and put the new one around my neck. I think it's time to forget about what happened with Cat. She looks over and her eyes lower to my neck.

"Yeah, it's kind of pretty for a guy." She teased. I tried to hide my laugh with a smile but couldn't help it. "Serious though, it's really nice." She batted her eyes and nudges me. Soon we're walking into Taco Guapo.

"Hello, welcome to Taco Guapo, where the best tacos are made. How may I take your order?" the cashier asks.

"Hi, can we get four medium tacos with diced tomatoes, avocado, shredded lettuce, Colby and Monterey Jack toppings." I say and look back to Amy, "Want a drink?"

"Orange soda please and thank you." She smiles. I nod to the cahier who heard her and she adds it up.

"Ok your total is $6.77." I hand her a 10 and she hands me back $3.23. "Your order will be ready shortly." I nod to her and we moved to the side so the people behind us can order. The cashier hands us two large cups with our soda in it. Not long later, we took our seats with our food.

"I love tacos, the new fiery ranch is my favorite." I say then take a mouth full.

"Mm hm." She agrees with a full mouth. By the time we were finished it was almost 3 o'clock. We were just sitting down talking. Turns out, we like some of the same things.

"To bad you're under age. I'd definitely take a chance." She joked as we walk to my car. We go back and forth during the ride back to her house. A half hour later I've already exited off the 5 and am cruising down S Mott.

"Thanks Rob, I really needed this outing." She kisses me on my cheek. I breathed a laugh and pull in behind a car in her driveway.

"Welcome." I said taking out my phone after it vibrated.

_Rob, your parents wants to address an incident that occurred at your old school. She wants us to come now. I'm omw now, you get there too._ –Unc

I sat back and suck my teeth. Out of my peripheral vision I see a person leave the car in front of me.

"Looks like I'm going to my parents after this." I sulked.

_I really don't want to see them._

_Okay, went shopping for suits, I'm going to drop them home and go to their house. –_Rob

"Rob…you don't have to get out of the car." Amy says as she opens the door. Then I hear someone yelling and screaming.

"_You fucking whore!"_ I hear a guy yelling and coming up to my passenger side. Amy was in the middle of getting out of my car, then out of nowhere this guy pulls her out and shout obscenities.

I jump out running around my car and grab him. "What the _fuck_ is your problem!" I seethe after putting myself in between him and Amy.

"You must be the douche that slept with her, you fucking stole my girlfriend." He yells in my face.

"I'm not your girlfriend! And _you_ cheated on me!" she yells from behind me. As I turn around to ask her to quiet down, I was immediately propelled to the ground.

"That's what you get _punk_!" I could barely hear him but after a few seconds I set up. The next thing I know, his foot slams in my stomach. I grab my stomach doubling over on all fours.

_Shit this hurt…_

The sound of Casey and Amy fussing is drowned out. Then I feel someone's hand on my back and look up just in time to see a woman rub my back.

I haven't been caught off guard like this since…_Tug_.

My lunch spilled through my throat and I emptied my stomach. After I finished gagging, I felt better and my breathing levels. Slowly I stood and caught my breath.

"Are you ok son?" a lady asks, I've never seen her before.

"Yeah…" I huffed out. When I catch my breath and stand up straight, I can see that Amy and Casey are still arguing. Amy sees that I'm up and jogs over.

"Oh my God Rob, are you ok?" she says cupping my face. I nod. Casey comes near us and I moved her out the way.

"That better be a lesson you'll never forg–" I didn't give him a change to finish his sentence. The first thing I did was smash my elbow in his mouth. He stumbles back and I stayed on him. As soon as he turns around, I front kick him back into a trash can.

"You like to hit women huh?!" I seethe and hit him with blow after blow with my fits. After I punched him a few times, I pummeled him with rib shots and a couple liver shots.

"Rob!" Amy calls, I can tell she's scared. But he actually_ got over_ on me.

"_No–body–gets–over–on–me_!" with each word I punch him in his mouth. I stand up grabbing Casey by his hair and almost had to drag him to where Amy was. I hold his head up and force him to look at her.

"You know, you're right, I _did_ screw your girl. I gave her something your _limp dick_ couldn't." I seethe in his face. "Now here's what we 're going to do, you're going to apologize to Amy and tell her you're sorry for hurting her and then you will apologize to me for getting on my nerves." I hold his hair tighter and make him look up to her.

"…mm…fuck you!" he spat. I punched him two more times and grab him by his hair and forced him to look at her. Amy has her hands covering her nose and mouth. The neighbor that asked if I was ok stood back while others looked on from their homes.

"…s–sorry…I'm sorry Amy." He choked out. I turned his head my way and waited. "Sorry…" he says quietly.

"And…jackass?" I demanded.

"I a–apologize for…getting on your nerves." After he said that, I threw him on the ground.

"Rob…" Amy breathes. I walk to her and wanted to cup her face but my hands and knuckles where bruised and bloody. I took my hands from her face and grasp her arms.

"Amy…" I breathed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that." I kissed her and brought her to my car. After I brought her new things inside I jumped in my car and backed out. A guy came from across the street and helped Casey up. I passed them while getting in my car. I was pulling my stuff out the back seat by 3:46 and using a pull cart to bring it to my room.

When I entered, I just put everything in my room and change my shirt to a black Rolo pull over and more deodorant. After putting Neosporin on my knuckles I rush out and leave the Wilton. The traffic was horrible, it seemed like everyone's out at the same damn time.

_Now my knuckles hurt…_

I pulled up to my parents' home when it was almost 4:30. When I walk through the door, the first thing I see is my nephew.

"Harry!" I called and he waddles over. He's wearing his new jersey.

"PA!" he squeals reaching up. I pick him up and tickle him.

"How's my favorite neph?" I say and ruffle his hair.

"In here Rob." Unc calls out from the living room.

"Lets go see what Uncle Paul wants." I say softly. Hopefully I won't be here long, I think I'm going to go home and lay out after th–

_Oh boy…_

_HIM! The ENEMY!_

Calvin Valentine…and his _daughter_. Wow she's pretty. She's sitting on the sofa enjoying a cup of tea next to _him_.

"Rob, I believe you know Mr. Valentine." Unc says. Mom and dad just sits there with them, it looks like they were having a great conversation.

"Yeah…" I say leaning against the wall. I huff out a breath putting my hands in my pockets.

"He says that you insulted him at the school this past Friday. Is that true?" He asks lacing his hands together. I know he's not happy. His number one rule was _don't cause trouble_. Other than that, he lets me do what I want just as long as I don't cause trouble, disrespect people, or get into trouble.

_I should probably tell him about Casey, I'm pretty sure Amy's neighbors took down my plates and called the cops. _

After that ass beating I gave Casey, I know someone probably called the cops.

"Yes sir." I breathe.

"Explain."

"Mr. Valentine accused me of being Cat Valentine's baby father. I told him I wasn't the little girl's father and he called me a…umm."

"Say it."

"He called me a _little shit._ That's when the arguing started sir." I say and look him in the eye.

"Ok, so that started the back and forth. Now, Mr. Valentine, you called my nephew a name, which caused an argument between the two of you." Unc says to Calvin Valentine.

"I had my niece in mind and lost my cool. For that I apologies. Though your nephew still had shown a lack of respect toward me."

"That because you called me a little shit!" I shouted. How could he want _my _respect after everything he put me through?

"_Robert!"_ Unc yelps, my mom and Ashley jumped in their skin.

"I'm sorry but he–"

"Go sit outside." He says calmly.

"But–"

"Now, Rob."

I turn on my heal and leave the house. As I slam the door shut, I see a cop car outside.

_Those got damn neighbors!_

Oh…Mr. Vega steps out of the cruiser. He stops in front of his car lower his sunglasses to look at me.

"Robbie?" he asks.

"Hi, Mr. Vega." I say and walk down the driveway to my car.

"Just a minute." He says, I lean back on my car and fold my arms.

"Yeah?"

"I received a report saying you were attacked earlier today. I've come to see if you were alright and if you wanted to press charges."

_Press charges…_

"Mr. Vega, it was just a fight between guys, he hit me a couple times and I hit him back." yep, just a fight between guys.

"Actually, you broke two of his ribs, burst his lip, and bruised him up pretty good. From what an…" he pulls out a little note pad. "_Amy Gomez_ tells me, he violently pulled her from the car while verbally assaulting her. Then when you pulled him off her he then assaulted you. Is that what happened?" he asks.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah?"

"Yes sir." He nods and put up his notebook.

"…and by the way, you put him in the hospital."

"Oh…" hospital…next time he'll think twice about hitting me. We talked about what happened and Mr. Vega told me he needed to inform my parents about what happened. I pointed to the house and he made his way in.

Just as he went in, Ashley comes out. I Zaplooked her a couple nights ago.

If I recall, back when I was at Hollywood Arts, Cat said something about her cousin was doing a movie trilogy about a popular high school basketball player who secretly joined his school's performing arts program. He did it only because of a girl he likes and her cousin plays the girl, Gabriella. That's Ashley's character. I saw the first movie, Senior High Musical 1 last year. SHM2 is already in theaters, and I read that Ashley and the other stars are on break from making SHM3.

Honestly, I thought Cat was exaggerating. Didn't know talent runs in the family.

"Hi…" she breathes.

_Oh my God…my cheeks are burning._

"Hey." I said.

"It got heated in there, I just came out to make sure you were ok." That's nice of her.

"Thanks…I didn't know Cat was serious when she said that she have a cousin who's a star."

"Yeah, I get that…a lot." She shyly smiles.

"I'm sorry about this…I hope I didn't ruin your day."

"No, your fine. I planned on staying in anyway."

"So…" this is awkward…I'm usually good at talking to girls. I feel like my mind is kind of blank, like before. "you and your dad have a place down here?" I ask. She pushes a lock of hair from her face and nod.

"Yeah, we have a condo in the Hills."

"Condos…nice."

_Shapiro Residence_

"Hello?" David says as he makes his way near the occupants of the living room. Daniel Shapiro stands up and meet him in the entrance way.

"Mr. Vega, how are you?" Daniel asks reaching out his hand.

David accepts and the men shake hands.

"I'm fine Mr. Shapiro." He smiles and shakes his hands.

"How's everything with Trina?" he asks. David puffs out his chest and a breath comes out.

"We're doing everything we can to find her. Thank you for asking, it means a lot." He replies.

"How is your wife doing?" Joyce asks this time, she stands at Daniel's side awaiting an answer.

"She's taking it day by day." Holly has been particularly quiet with him lately. She knows that David is keeping most of what's discovered about the case from her. Secretly, she siphons information from an unlikely source that she knows she could use for information. As she discovers the heartbreaking truths of her daughter escapades in Oceanside, her heart becomes increasingly broken, though she hardens her heart against David. It should have been _him_ telling her, not another source.

"That's good, give her my best?" Joyce asks.

"Of course." David says then clears his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro, I'm actually here on duty. A license plate number came up on my screen, the driver of the plate was reported to have been attacked by another person. Over a girl, I was told."

"I don't mean to cut you off but what does that have to do with us?" Daniel asks.

"Well, when I got the name from the plate, it was Robbie's." Joyce gasps.

_Rob POV_

"So, tell me what you like…" I've calmed down after talking to her the last few minutes. She so sweet, she's like Cat but much more intelligent.

_I need to stop comparing girls to Cat…_

She smiles shyly and pull out her phone then looks up at me.

"Just go on my SplashFace page. It has everything about me." she's a tricky one. I really care about Shannon, but this girl…

"I'll give you a gift as apology for my '_disrespect'_ toward your father." She gasps trying to contain her excitement.

"Okay…" she breathes a laugh. She turns her attention to the front of the house, I watch as Mr. Vega comes out and motions for me to come in. Ashley and I walk into the house when raised voices quieted down.

Mr. Valentine takes Ashley to the side and speaks quietly.

"Rob, Mr. Vega says someone attacked you earlier? Is that true?" mom asks coming to my side and inspecting my face and hands. She gasps when she sees what I'm trying to hide on my hands.

Ashley wave's bye before her dad takes her away. I nod to her and turn my attention back to my mom, whose hands are all over mine.

"Dan look." Dad comes and looks at them. Unc and Fi look at my hands too.

_This is embarrassing…_

"Mom, dad, I'm fine. It was just a fight between guys." I drawl as Mr. Vega comes up.

"Well, since you don't want to press charges–"

"Some guy attack you and you don't want to press charges?!" dad cut off Mr. Vega.

"Dad…"

Unc comes in and shakes Mr. Vega's hand.

"Hi, I'm Rob's Aunt Fi, why was there a fight to begin with?" she asks.

I huff out a breath and dropped my head.

"Rob! What did he beat you up for?" Unc chuckles, my head snaps as I snort.

"Ok 1, he started it, 2 _no one_ beat me up. Those days are long gone and 3, I put _him_ in the hospital." I explained.

"Why were you fighting?" Unc asks.

"It was nothing really." I say. Unc looks to Fi.

"$20 say it was over a girl…" he says to Fi and they fist bump.

"Well, not exactly."

"You slept with his girl?" he guesses, mom gasps, dad puts his hands on his waist.

"Unc…"

"Tell us why you were fighting please."

"Ok, so like I said in my text. I went shopping, but I took a friend of mine with me." I pause taking a breath. Mr. Vega pulls out his note pad again. "She's a girl…I had…_previous relations_ with. She was together with Casey–the guy I beat up–when we got together. It wasn't a relationship or anything, we just…had some fun. She says she got into a fight with her boyfriend after finding out he cheated and told him about us and the big difference between him and I."

"Big difference huh?" Unc chortles and we fist bumped.

"Ahem…" I straightened up and continued.

"He hit her for it than broke up with her. I had just found this out today. After shopping and had lunch, I brought her back home. Her _ex_ literally pulled her from the car and started yelling, calling her names and stuff. I just left from my car and pulled him away from her. Her man caught me off guard and hit me a few times. That's the attack the cops were called for."

"Ok so Casey hitting you was the reason the police was called…" Fi surmised. I nod in her direction.

"Yeah, but when I caught my breath I beat him and made him apologies to Amy and I for his behavior. After that…I just gave Amy the things I bought her and left before the cops came, then I went to the Wilton, unloaded my stuff, changed shirts and came here." I explain then fold my arms.

"…and you don't want to press charges?" mom asks.

"Nah…" I think he's had enough.

"Are you sure?" dad asks.

"Dad, he learned his lesson. I'm squashing it from here." He nods a mom goes to the pantry.

"Alright, then I'll call that in and inform the person who attacked you that they won't be going to jail. Good day everyone." Mr. Vega nods and leaves my parents' home.

"Well, the next time you have a fight, can you please let us know?" Unc says and drinks the rest of his tea.

I take a deep breath and nod. "Uh, besides my job?" I chuckle.

He gives me a knowing smile.

"Well, I guess that's over. See you guys for dinner." I say and turn around to leave.

Mom and dad are in the back of the house so they won't be able to hear me leave.

_Don't really want their input on things…_

I'm hungry again…

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Fairfax_

_André POV_

"Wow." Tori says as I pull up at the home. It's a nice house. Brown bricks, nice windows, black roof that's a two story. We're here early because I have to set up the DJ stand and prepare the music line up. This party is going to be awesome. It's for a dude that's leaving for New York for a new job. "Did Beck text you about his screen play?" Tori asks as she takes off her seat belt.

"Yeah, I called him earlier. He said the casting director said he did well with the other actors and is considering him for the part." I say and get out.

"So, what is this movie about anyway?"

"Well, it's about a family who moves to Bakersfield to start over. Beck says that the part is small, he auditioned for the role of the son's best friend from Idaho. His character shows up in the beginning of the film and has a few lines throughout."

"That's great. I wonder how long they will be in production…" she mumbles as we near the main door. When we enter, my equipment is in front of the home by the windows.

"Probably a few months for the cast, less for Beck since his character is minor." I say as Tori nods.

"André, you made it." Sam Haroldson says and we dap.

"Yeah man, this place looks great,"

"Yep, we spent the entire day setting up for the party. Your setup is by the windows, do you have your song list?"

"Yeah, I got the email of the songs last week. All I have to do is import them from my flash drive to my laptop." I say as we got to the setup.

"Alright man, I'm gonna let you do you, I'll be by in a little bit." he says and walks off.

Tori helps me with the setup all the while asking about what does what and what goes where. After we set up the portable façade, the table and the brackets and speakers, we chilled for a while until 6:30. I started the music as the first guests arrive.

"Beck texted that he's outside." Tori says coming from the growing crowd. I nod as she leaves to meet him. A minute later they come in.

"Beck, what's up." I say as we dap.

"This looks great man." He says observing his surroundings.

"Thanks, I got this gig from my boy Mustang." I say as Cat and her cousin comes in the door.

"Hi!" she says and skips over."

"What's up lil red?" I greet her and she hugs me. Her cousin Ashley comes and hugs me too. "Hey Ash, nice to see you again." I say and she smiles.

"Hey André, nice to see you too." Ashley is a movie star and visiting while on break. She promised us tickets to the premiere of Senior High Musical 3.

_Awesome!_

"Is Jade coming?" Cat asks. I sent texts out to everyone. She didn't say if she'll come or not.

"She didn't say but I'm sure she'll make it." I say as the song Roar comes on.

"Kay Kay." She says and gathers with Beck, Tori and Ashley. As the night rolls on Jade finally arrives here at 11:30.

"Hey." I hear Beck greet her. She says "hey" and passes him by. He smiles and continue mingling with the other guests. I smirk and finish the song.

The man the party is for just gave a farewell speech and the guests all gather around him. The gifts are awesome, this dude got a computer, new cell phone, clothes, shoes, a lot of cards and other stuff. We all enjoyed ourselves as night goes on. The party goes on until about 2 and the guys help me shut down the stand while the guests slowly dwindles. Sam comes by and pays me for the gig.

"Thanks man, let me know what you have lined up for me." I say, Sam sometimes line up gigs for parties and events for me.

"I'll text when I got something for you." He says and leaves with his girl.

"André this party is awesome." Tori says as she sits on the make shift stage.

"Yeah, thanks. These are one of the less crazy ones." I say, a few parties Sam let me DJ ended with crazy drunken guys and ladies, fights, sometimes gun shots but mostly they end like this one. Personally I would like a steady gig, something a few nights a week. Something that will help me pay for an aid for my grandma. I can't take care of her 24/7 so I need to afford an aid for her a few hours a day.

I'm not going to leave her like my mom left me, not after everything grandma did for me. I love my grandma and I'll do whatever I need to do to take care of her.

"Do they usually go this late?" Tori asks.

"Yep, parties like this sometimes go into after parties." I smirk and carry out my laptop and stuff.

"Wow." She smiles and the others walk up.

"Awesome party." Jade says, Beck, Ashley and Cat agrees.

"It was great. You guys up for some takeout." Beck asks.

"Ohhh! Ash and I saw a diner near the highway." Cat says as we walk to our cars.

"What about Asha?" I ask.

"My mom is watching her." Tori says.

"Cool, which way?" after we leave the house Ashley leads us to the diner and we get there in ten minutes. We get a booth and stay until it was just me and Tori left.

"So, any word on Trina?" I ask. From what I know Mr. Vega hasn't had anything yet.

"No, my dad won't tell me anything yet but I know he's doing his job." She say than mumbles… "Even if it means keeping things from my mother and I."

"I can see that." I say and sip my orange juice.

"Yeah but wouldn't you want to know about the guy that took your sister?!" I pipes, I don't think she's aware of her outburst. The nearby waitress stopped and looked at us for a moment before returning to her duties. "I'm sorry." She breathes and sits back.

"I haven't experienced what you're going through, having someone you love taken from you. I know it hurts Tori and I want you to know that I'm here for you. You're not by yourself and please don't think that you are." I say.

"I'm lucky to have you guys, if I didn't…going through this would be so much harder than it is." She says, I nod in agreement.

"We care about you. I care about you, this isn't just on you."

"I know and I…care for you too." After a minute of unbroken eye contact she begins to lean towards me. My heart begins to pound as I lean towards her. Our foreheads touch for a moment until our lips touched. This kiss was all I wanted for a while, I wanted her to know that I care _deeply_ for her. After we inch away from each other she smiles.

"André…" She breathes.

"I know, you're not looking fo–"

"No, I am but, whatever this might turn into, just let it be slow. Let's just take it slow." That's better than a _'no, get out my face!'_

"Of course, just take it slow. You know…I had lost a best friend when I was younger. This was back before my mom left me with my grandma. His name was Darren. We hung out a lot and one day, when we was playing ball, he ran into the street." I can see Tori take a gasp. "He was hit by a car."

"Oh my God André…what happened next?"

"One of our neighbors called 911, they came quick and rushed him to the hospital. By the time my mom and I made it, he was gone." Tori wrapped her arms around me. That was the hardest time of my lift. During that time and after the funeral things didn't seem real anymore. I felt like any moment I would wake up and get out of bed. That never happened. After a few months things set in and I eventually accepted he was gone."

"How old were you?"

"11, a year later my mom dropped me off by my grandma and I never saw her again."

"André…"

"It's okay, my mom had a lot of male friends at the time. She left one for the other, I didn't think she would leave me for one."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. If it wasn't for her leaving me I wouldn't never have learned to cope with Darren's lost or her leaving. When I got used to my surroundings I did things Darren and I like to do. We love to play ball and to play the drums. That's exactly what I did. I learned to play the drums and played basketball with other kids."

"That's how you coped huh, by doing things you love doing together." She sums up.

"Yeah, that's exactly how I coped with losing him and that's why I'm telling you this. You don't have to suffer through this. Do things Trina loves doing and trust me, it helps."

"Yeah, she'd like that."

"Tell me about things she likes."

"Well, she loves music, she always watches out for new fashions, she has a thing for boots and dresses." I nod my head as she goes on. "One time, to get back at her I read her diary. She wrote that sometimes she didn't think dad liked her, so she started to learn martial arts. It kind of hurt that she thought dad didn't like her but I could see she loved training. Dad even trained her for a while. She loved acting too. She actually has talent there, that and martial arts. She also loved to read about celebrities. She went to the LA gym for defense training. I've always wanted to check that out. I think I would."

"Yeah, that would be awesome." I say, I think that would help her a lot.

"Tori!" I jump out my seat at the sound of Mr. Vega's voice. I had to catch my breath as my heart goes back into my chest.

"Dad." Tori says getting up. I get up and let her pass me.

"Girl, do you know what time it is?!" he shoots at her but hugs her tightly.

"How did you…?"

"I'm a cop. I'm not letting you slip away from me like…"

"Dad, it's okay. I was with André."

"Hey Mr. Vega, we been here since after 2." I say.

"Yeah well, when Cat came home without you your mother and I was worried. Cat's already in bed with Asha." He says, I forget Tori and lil red have sleep overs sometimes when Cat's mom comes home.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to make you and mom worry." Tori says to him.

"We didn't realize what time it was." I speak up for her.

"Next time look at your watch." He says and let Tori say goodbye to me.

"Bye…sorry about my dad."

"It's okay, I understand. Just remember what we talked about, no more sulking okay."

"Okay, no more sulking." We said ours goodbyes and she leaves with her dad. After paying the bill I follow them out and leave for home.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ Okay everyone, let's get something straight. _

_One: __**No one**__ is forcing you to read my story. There are literally thousands of other Victorious stories for you to read. So if you no longer wish to read mine, well…later._

_Two: My review section is __**not**__ a place where you all can verbally hack each other. You're not in a forum. __Name calling and other childish acts towards me and others is not called for. Especially in my review section._

_Three: To those questioning my gender. If my penname (__**Her**__Majesty) isn't enough to figure out my sex, you shouldn't be using a computer and should be supervised by an adult. _

_As for Cat, like I said. This is Cat, she's scared to death of Wayne and won't put her child and sister in harm's way. Cat is oblivious to many things, including how to get help. But she will speak out, just not now. _

_Thank you to the positive reviewers, you know who you are._

_With that being said, Please Review…_


	86. 84: The Ceremony

**Chapter 84: The Ceremony**

_October 26, 2012_

_Los Angeles Gym of Training and Defense_

_Monday_

_Tori POV_

As I walk into the gym, people stop and look at me. I guess they recognize me as Trina's sister. This is the gym where she trained. I think the last time she came here was last year in…October.

"Hey, you're Trina's sister." A girl in a training tank and shorts.

"Yeah, Tori." I reach my hand out to shake. She shakes it and leads me over to an office area.

"It's great to meet you Tori." I introduce myself.

"I'm Lindsey, I don't know if you remember me but I went to school at Hollywood Arts with Trina."

"Oh yeah, yeah…you called her over to look at a guys new hair cut when she was showing me around on my first day."

"Good memory. Are you here to collect her things?" She asked. I had no idea Trina left anything behind.

"Well, actually I came to…um…I…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just I'm still grieving and my friend André says to cope with everything, I should do things my sister loved doing…you know."

_Oh my God what am I doing?_

"Oh, I get it." She says. _Phew… _

"It must be so hard for you and your family when everyone heard about it we were so sorry about it. Do your dad have any idea where he could have taken her?"

"Well I don't know, my dad won't tell me anything." I say hoping she'd drop it.

"Okay well, your family is in my family's prayers. Her locker is over here." She says and takes me to the locker room. When we get to her locker she opens it and I take a look.

"Take as long as you need." Lindsey says and gives me my privacy. She has so much in her locker. Pictures, gym clothes, ear buds, gym shoes, swim cap, goggles, towels, disinfectant wipes, lip balm and a few other things. I sit on the bench and go through pictures she has here.

She has some of her and Jackson, me, mom and dad, Beck…

_Beck?_

I guess that crush was for real.

She has pics of places she visited and other things. After carefully folding her clothes and placing them in her gym bag I gather the rest of her things. I don't want to go through these alone.

_Are you busy? –_Tori

…

_No, you okay__?__ – _Jade

_I'm not busy__, just finished the design for costume class, what's up? –_Cat

_I'm at the gym where Trina went and is collecting all her stuff. Can you guys come over to help me sort through her things? – _Tori

_Sure, Asha wants to be with her Aunts Tori and Jade today anyway! –_ Cat

_Sure, I'll swing by and get Cat. – _Jade.

I get her stuff and place it in the back seat of my car. Or should I say Trina's car since dad fixed it and gave it to me. I stop at Nozu's on the way home for fried rice and shrimps. When I get home the first thing I see is mom holding Asha and Jade and Cat are enjoying a pop tart.

"Hi baby, you're late getting home today." Mom says coming over and kissing my head.

"I stopped somewhere before home." I look to Cat and Jade and go upstairs. They follow me into my room.

"So you want us to help you with her gym bag?" Jade says and sits on my bed.

"Yeah, I don't want to do this alone." I answer sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Why not ask your mom?" Cat asks.

"My mom can look through this when we're done. I'm sure Trina has things in here she probably don't want our mom to see." As we go through the bag carefully, it's like she was a different person outside of home and school. She has pictures with people I don't know. Just the people I've seen in the gym and Lindsey.

"Jackson…" I say picking up a photo of him.

"That's her ex?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, they broke up after Thanks Giving."

"Can he have anything to do with anything?" Jade asks again.

"I don't know." Dad said that he didn't know anything. I hear Cat gasps when she quickly snatches her hand away.

"Cat, it's only condoms." Jade breathes to her and laughs.

"Yeah, I know." She says quietly.

"So, just gym stuff, pictures, condoms and ear buds." I sum up.

"Maybe she and Jackson were intimate…" Jade says. Before I spoke up Cat did it before me.

"No, she didn't. She'd never sleep with him."

"Cat, how'd you know?" ever since Trina's been gone, Cat's been there for me. Sometimes I think she knows things everyone else doesn't.

_But it's Cat, she knows just as much as the rest of us._

"I don't think Trina isn't that kind of girl?"

"Like us?" Jade asks off handedly.

"What? I like to think mine didn't happen." I said thinking of Danny.

"Once a cherry is popped, it's popped. Maybe Trina was curious, Beck and I started last year after two years of dating. How long have she been dating Jackson?"

"I don't know, a while I guess. I only saw them together a few times."

"Guys, come on. This is Trina. She wouldn't…"

"And how'd you know that. We don't know what she did. She could've done it once."

"Maybe, I don't know. The main thing is that she comes back."

"Yeah, I agree to that."

"Me too…" Cat says.

"You guys want to go to Yotally Togurt later?" Jade asks.

"Yeah." I say and Cat nods.

Asha makes a small noise. "Looks like Asha wants yogurt too."

_9:18 pm_

"You have everything?" I asks as Cat unlocks Asha's baby seat from my car.

"Yeah." She says with an exasperated breath.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just really love spending time with you guys." She says.

"But your mom is here for the week."

"I know, she and Wayne wants to spend time alone and with Emmy."

"What about you and Asha?"

"Sometimes I feel left out when she comes home." I didn't know she felt like that. Her mom comes all the way from Italy and sometimes I think she spends time with us, Jade and I, so her mom and Wayne can be alone.

"Hey, how about a slumber party next weekend?" I ask.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just us girls, me, you, Jade and Asha." Her eyes light up.

"I can't wait!"

"Okay, I'll text Jade later." Once she gets her things out I help her with Asha. The door opens when we near it. Her mother comes out.

"Victoria, hi sweetheart, it's been so long." She greets me.

"Hey Mrs. Valentine it's good to see you too." She comes over and hugs me then takes her granddaughter. Her step dad comes out as Emmy runs to Cat.

"It's about time you came home." She says. I was about to turn when I see he and Cat share eye contact.

_Is she scared…?_

Just as I look a little longer, the look between them stops as she goes into the house. I shake it off and drive back home. Before I go back to my room, I stop in Trina's room for a few moments. After inhaling her scent I leave and take a shower.

_October 27, 2012_

_Rob POV_

_**Northridge Sr. Hg. requests the pleasure of the company of **_

_**Robert D. Shapiro and guests at the Titan Athlete Award Banquet at The Wilton Hotel on Friday afternoon, the thirtieth of October at four o'clock **_

_**Two Hundred Eight Marina Capital Dr. at Marina D' Rey**_

_**Black tie**_

_**rŽpondez s'il vous pla"t **_

I huff out a breath as I close the email. Unc and Fi say they will come, Fi mentioned how I should probably inform and invite my parents. Wendy's coming for sure.

_I really don't want to do this…_

But Unc insisted. So now I got to go and invite them. I was going to text but my _dear uncle_ said that it'd be better if I invited them in person.

_Ugh…_

Looks like dad's gone and mom's car in the drive way. I hop out of my car and try to reframe from slamming my door. Before I'm halfway up the brick trail, the girl down the street waves.

"Hi." I smile. She came to Harry's party a few days ago.

We grew up on this street but never really interacted. As I open the door the first thing I see is Wendy and Harry.

"Hey Robbie." She greets and continues to feed Harry.

"Hey sis,_ wha'cha eating Harry…_?" I sing songed to him and kiss his head. He smiles and points his hand to my face.

"He's eating fruit." Wendy piped.

"Apple!" I smile and pop one of the small chunks into my mouth.

"Robbie, hi." Mom says coming into the kitchen. Slight surprise on her face.

I scratch the back of my head. "Umm, hi." This is a little awkward. "I umm…just came by to invite everyone to my trophy ceremony." I say and fold my arms.

"Trophy ceremony…that's wonderful. When?" she asks.

"On the 30th at the Wilton, at 4 pm and it's black tie." She nods and writes it down on a note pad and puts it on the fridge with a magnet keeping it in place.

"Look at you…all buff." Wendy says after feeding Harry his last apple slice. I came here straight from practice and still in my padded football pants we use for practicing. I threw my practice jersey in the back of my car.

"How, I'm sweaty, dirty, and stinking." I chuckle.

"I'm just saying, you look good."

"Thanks sis." I smile and throw my arms around her.

"Robbie!" she pipes with laughter. "Get off of me, all your sweat is getting on me…"

"Let me get a picture of you two." Mom say taking out her camera. I picked Wendy up and faced our mom.

_Click…_

I put her down and turned when she slapped me playfully.

"You liked it!" I laughed going out the door. Before I get to my car I send off a text to Jade. I been wanting to ask her to come to the banquet, I was just too busy with Shannon and caught up with other stuff to do it.

_Hey, you wanna come to my athlete award banquet? It's at the Wilton... –_Rob

I hop in my car then press the top down button. While the top is lowering, Jade texts back.

_This isn't some kind of date right?_ –Jade

_Hehe…_

Of course she'd think this was a date.

_No, the girl I'm seeing will be coming too. Just wanted another familiar face to be there. It's at the Wilton. You there or what? –_Rob

_What's her name? –Jade_

_Shannon Pyke –_Rob

_Do I know her?_ –Jade

_I don't know, she goes to Westchester High. Know anybody from there? –Rob_

_No, what time…–_Jade

_4 pm on the 30__th__. What are you doing for Halloween? –_Rob

_I'm there and I'm taking my brother out trick or treating. U? –Jade_

_My girl and I have been invited to a Halloween party in the Hills. We gon' tear it up. Wish you could come. I'd enjoy another threesome lol :-P –_Rob

_Bastard…NEVER SPEAK OF IT–_Jade

I lock my phone and start the engine. The ride home was smooth, I passed a few shops on the way. After parking in my usual spot I nod to a few people and get in the elevator. Once I'm in my room I take off my football pants and get in the shower. I planned on going out again to buy new swim trunks, but I'm just worn out. Today was the first day of circuit and interval training. Officially we started yesterday, though that was just the fitness test to see how fit we are. I talked to Bryce about my idea and he agreed to have the defense team do the Ludicrous workout too. Since the preseason is almost over in a month, we'll keep doing Ludicrous until the regular season starts in March.

The last game before winter break will be big. Coach says if we keep up our good streak, we will play for the California Grid Iron Conference Championship. It's where all the best teams with 0 to 5 loses during an 11 game preseason play for the CGICC. Northridge is at the top of the list with a few others that has no loses. Irvine High is also in the lead with zero loses. All we have to do is last until the last preseason game in November, and then we'll win the championship. Hopefully we make it to nationals.

After I step out of my shower and dry off, I slip on just my boxers.

_Don't feel like putting on anything else._

After getting a Powerade from the fridge I chill out on the sofa. I had forgotten that my dirt bike will be delivered today. The note on the fridge reminded me. Looks like I'll be in all day today. The national day of fun is on the first and I'll just have to get my new trunks tomorrow. The guys and I are going to Venice beach and have a barbeque. Shannon's coming, we're planning on spending the day at the beach. We're going to build a large bonfire for that night.

_I think I'm more excited about the bonfire than anything._

_October 30, 2012_

_Wilton Hotel Banquet Hall_

The banquet hall is decorated great. Even though I live here I can't say I've seen this hall before. The hall itself is large. Chandeliers are spaced out hanging from the ceiling. There are six of them that brightens up the room well. The walls are decorated nicely with columns lining the walls spacing about every five feet. On the opposite side of the entrance are large arch windows covered by shimmering white curtains. I know because my white curtains in my suite are similar. When I walked in, the first thing I see is the shine from the floors. They're brown and beige in a checkered pattern.

Anyways the room itself is littered with round tables with silver table cloths, the chairs cloaked in a white cloth with large navy blue bows around them. Every table in here has a bouquet of white and blue roses in a white vase with a blue ribbon around it.

_I hope I can get one of the bouquets and maybe a couple vases too. It'll make nice gifts. _

People from our school came a couple days earlier to decorate it. The school's flags are on all the walls and one is placed on either side of the podium. Coach told us two weeks ago to wear a navy blue suit. I'm glad I already have one. The suit I'm wearing is pinstripe and Shannon and I went shopping yesterday for a dress that matched my suit. Her dress is pretty and short.

_I plan on getting under it tonight after the game._

Jade came not long after we did. I introduced her and Shannon. Shannon's on my right while Jade is sitting on my left. It's a little after five, the staff here are just now serving us our food. I carefully ate my meal while trying not to waste any on my shirt or jacket. Following the meal and toast, everything started off.

The tennis, soccer, basketball, cheer squad and swim teams have already received their trophies in separate ceremonies earlier this month. Our turn is today. We're next, Jazmyn winked at me when she passed me with her date. A few of the staff here waved at me. I nodded in response.

After a few speeches from some people Coach Sanders cleared his throat as he adjusts the mic on the podium.

"Good afternoon titans and titanettes!" he greets.

"HA–OOH!" we chanted and sit back down.

"Alright everybody, that is the Northridge Titans class of 2013!" he laughed as applause from our guests slowly dies down. "During this football season I'm grateful and honored to lead the Titans to a 6–0 streak." He says proudly. The guests applaud for a few moments and calm down again. Coach Sanders begins with Bryce and me for the first awards. We received the Great Team Leader plaque, we took pictures with coach and went back to our seats. As I got situated Shannon squeezed my hand as she looks over my plaque.

…

As the banquet went by, as soon as our guests were dismissed we were shuffled back to school for the game. I had to have Shannon help me bring my trophies up to my room. I ended up getting another plaque for speed &amp; agility and one for being a good strategist.

_Honestly, I kinda expected something for being a strategist…_

I got a trophy for strength, best player, and good player. Everyone got a good player trophy. Russ got a few, include best running back. Brent got one for best defensive tackle. He received one for speed &amp; agility too. Everybody got trophies ranging from best linemen to good player.

After quickly setting them up on a shelf for the time being, Shannon and I had a quickie.

_Or at least tried to._

Wendy came up to my room with Harry and my parents. So Shannon and I had to hurry and fix our clothes. After small talk and play time with Harry, we all left for my school. Jade even said she'll come to my game.

"I'll see you after the game." I say to Shannon and kiss her before leaving for the locker room. We were out on the field by eight thirty. This game is gonna run late.

_Jade POV_

"Come on Vega, it'll be fun." I say as Tori sulk in my passenger side.

"He invited _you_ not us." She says as Cat takes a deep breath in my back seat.

"I know, but we need to get out more and besides, Rob won't even see you guys." Rob invited me to the game, I feel like if Tori and Cat would come with me they would see how great he is on the field.

"So what's he like in football?" Cat asks.

"He is really good at it and he's the quarter back."

"Wow, I never thought Rob would be a quarter back of a football team and be good at it." Tori says rolling down the window.

"Yeah well you don't know what you're capable of until you do it." I breathe turning onto the freeway.

"Okay anyways, the next play is in December, Lane says it's going to be about drug awareness. Are you guys signing up?" Tori asks.

"I don't know Tori, maybe. Sikowitz says I'm really good at screenwriting and scripts. He says I should focus on it."

"Your scripts are awesome, didn't I see you talking to a producer after the play last Friday?" Tori asks.

"Yeah, he used to work with Dale Squires." We talked a good while. They are very interested in my play and liked how it was written.

"Which one was he?" Cat asks.

"His executive producer who assisted him, Eric Talbert." I answer.

"Yeah, I remember him. He was laughing with us when André's cousin dogged him on tv." Tori recalls.

"I have a meeting with him Wednesday."

"Why do you look bummed?"

"Because he says I need a parent, which means I have to come with my mom."

"Well what about your dad?" Cat asks.

"I like him even less." I snapped at her. "Sorry." I breathed.

"It's okay."

"Looks like I'll have to tolerate being in the same room with my mother." I say turning off the highway.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

"_Zeus blue lightening! 99…" _I yell as Charles snaps the ball. I notice a clear opening a few moments ago with the play the East High Jaguars are using. I played a very similar play and we almost lost a game because I was sacked by that team's defensive tackle. Lucky for us the ball was recovered by my running back. If they got through to me then I know I can break the other team's linemen.

_Especially with the tackles not as close to me._

Their tight ends are closer than their tackles and my guards can block them while I make it pass their tackles.

"_HUT!"_

As soon as the ball snaps to me, I cradled it to my chest. Everything happened so fast. My guards tackled the ends while my tight ends tackled their defensive tackles.

I hid my laugh rushing the ball but I couldn't help it while I dodge the safeties. We were close to their end zone and I had only 22 yards to go. We had just got a first down and now we got to pass it to the other team after the extra point.

As I turn to the center seating area I spot Wendy and Harry. As I usually do after the few touch downs I make, I gracefully take a knee and bow my head for a couple seconds.

I love doing this, the crowd always claps for me and I swear I can feel my chest swell. As I get up I run back to my huddle I make sure I point to Shannon and blow her a kiss.

I think we're getting serious. I'm gonna ask her to spend the night again. We're in 4th quarter and the two minute warning is ten minutes out.

Looks like the other team will make sure not to fumble this time. Brent sacked their quarter back _twice_… Then our defensive end intercepted in the second quarter.

Personally I don't think this team is as good as the others we played against. As our defense team comes out to the field I low fived Brent on my way into the team area.

As I sit down I place my helmet next to me on the bench and watch as our team break huddle and get to the line of scrimmage.

…

_Jade POV_

_Northridge Titans vs. East High Jaguars_

"As the crowd roars around us after Rob made his touchdown, he takes a knee and bows his head near the center of the seating area. I noticed his sister and nephew are there. Then he blows his girlfriend a kiss.

_Show off…_

"Which one is he again?" Tori asks as she, Cat and I look at the players.

"He's number 99." I say as they break their huddle and go to the area where the team sits and wait for their turn I guess. "See? He just went into the…um I think it's called a player area." I say.

"Ohh I see." I don't know why I agreed to come to this game. All Rob and his teammates do is hit other football players. Okay, so I get it with hitting other people, but the other stuff I can do without. Which is why I'm happy this game is almost over.

_Almost…_

"Hey, Sikowitz really wants us to participate in the play. He said it makes up for a quarter of our grade." Tori says.

She's always whining about something.

"Tori, the play is about drug awareness so there really isn't much we need to do."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, I've sat through drug awareness plays in 6th, 7th and 8th grade so I pretty much know how they are written."

Tori sits back with an exasperated breath. "Good because I can't remember when the last time I sat through one." She says.

"Don't worry, we need to think of a set before we can do anything." Sinjin and his theater tech friends probably has ideas.

"Hey!" Tori says, "This weekend Cat and Asha are coming over, you want to come? We can work on our play."

_This weekend with __these__ two. _

"Yeah, I guess." I can get out of my house for a few days. As we sit and watch the end of the game, I can't help but think about the play. I have to admit that I'm under a little pressure. The producer I'm supposed to meet Wednesday is legit, Dale Squires didn't know what he had. Eric Talbert said he really loved how everything came together. After this weekend with Tori, we should have an idea about the play. I'll ask Sinjin to start on a set, maybe we'll have something dark, then…I don't know.

I'm startled out my thoughts when the crowd starts to cheer.

_Something happened…_

One of Rob's team mates did something and now they're on the ninth yard line.

_Ugh! Dudes…_

…

"Alright boys listen up, those guys didn't know what they were doing but that doesn't mean we should show off!" Coach says slamming his clip board down on the bench. "Don't get over confident, that's our worst nightmare. So even though we won tonight, no more showing off ok. Be confident but not over confident." I guess I'm partially to blame.

_I like to show off…_

Brent and other players on the defense team showboated after our defensive end intercepted and made it to the 9 yard line.

"Ok titans, _break_!" coach says ending his speech. We broke up and I went to the showers. After washing off all the dirt and grass, I went to my locker and sat down. I guess Russ and Brent is still showering or something.

"Rob what's up." Bryce says and we fist bumped.

"Hey, what's up." He sits near me, I'm thinking he wants to talk so I turn and wait.

"Listen, my brother just left for his 2nd tour." Bryce starts and I nod for him to continue. "He was showing me and our sister his tattoo. Dude…it's awesome."

"Yeah…?" that's cool, having his tattoo must be great. I've never really seen military ink.

"Yeah, he said that it was an honor to represent his battalion."

"I know how that feels, it's like that with the football team with me. I never thought that I would ever get this far but here I am…and captain of the offense no doubt. This team is everything to me." I explain as I feel my cheeks burn.

"I know right? The titans are as important to me as the military is to my brother."

"Yeah, I can see how that's possible. So, you said he has a tattoo?" he nods and puts on his deodorant. "Well, I've always wanted to have a tattoo somewhere, but I umm…got drunk and…I told you that already right?" he nods again and I continue. "Coach says, we're almost out of the preseason and…I'm thinking if we win the next four games, we should commemorate our first preseason winning streak with a tattoo. Something that represents Northridge Titans."

"That's just what I was thinking. A tattoo to remember our untainted streak. Maybe we might go all the way to nationals." We laugh that off.

_Though it'd be awesome if we made it to nationals._

Coach says that if we keep training the way we do, we'll do great.

"I'll talk to the offense about it. I take it the defense is already thinking about it?" I ask. He _is_ their captain, it make sense that he would go to them first.

"Yeah, we're up for it."

"Cool…"

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Hey, still wanna come over tonight? –_Rob

_Sure –_Shannon

_I meant sleep over –_Rob

_I don't know…_ _my uncle was pretty angry last time _–Shannon

_Just tell him you're gonna spend the night with a girlfriend from Northridge –_Rob

_I don't know, maybe, I'll let you know in a few –_Shannon

_Ok, you looked really pretty tonight at the banquet. I just want you to know that I care about you a lot, okay–_Rob

_I care about you, like a lot–_Shannon

_Please come over, I want to make love to you tonight–_Rob

_I can't wait, I want to be with you tonight too, I'll make it happen promise–_Shannon

_Ok…–_Rob

I smile as I lock my phone, I really do care about Shannon. She's awesome, so sweet and she's so…I'm going to say _dainty_.

I'm actually getting goose bumps. As I walk to my car I have to walk with my bag in front of me because I'm solid.

_God I can't wait till she comes…_

Oh wait.

_Hey, just have them drop you off by another friend house and I'll come get you from there. Ok?_ –Rob

That should make it a little more easier for her.

_Great plan, I'll text my friend and call my mom now, I'll be ready by 11_. –Shannon

_Can't wait_ –Rob

This gives me time to straighten up my room…

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:** _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to research drug awareness plays, any ideas guys?_

_Cat will have her day in a few months (story time)_

_GSB: Thank you for your offer, however I respectfully decline. I'm sure you'd be an awesome beta reader. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Please Review. _


	87. 85: Blood Sucking Bats

**Chapter 85:** **Blood Sucking Bats **

_Halloween 2012_

Slowly I wake up, "Mmmm…" I quietly groan, Shannon's hair is fanned out over my chest.

_Last night…_

All I have to say…amazing. I gave her full reign. We did new positions and new _things_. We even established us as being in a relationship. I gotta put that on SplashFace.

"Hi…" she breathes and rests her chin in the center of my chest. "…you still smell great…" she sighs a smile. I can't help but chuckle. In a flash I had her on her back.

"You smell great too." I smile and take in the scent between her breasts. After I plant a wet kiss in the middle of her breasts, we make love again.

…

"So…breakfast?" I ask after catching my breath. She nods with her eyes closed and rests back on the bed.

"Hi, room service? Can I get two waffle breakfasts with strawberries." I ask front desk. Usually I'll just have a protein shake brought to me after my workout or lifting weights.

"And pecans and extra syrup?" she's asks hopefully.

"And pecans and extra syrup."

"_Yes sir Mr. Shapiro, we'll have your breakfast up to you in ten minutes."_

I always get the same lady. She knows I'm in here alone and often call up and ask if I need anything or ask if I'm ok. I guess she sees how young I am and worry. I appreciate that. Her name is Alice, she's pretty sweet too. She's head of staff here and directs who does what etc.

"You know, you can call me Rob like everyone else." We share a laugh before she speaks up.

"_I know, perhaps in person though not over the phone."_ She says kindly. I love her accent. She has her own way of speaking certain words. Like Switzerland, she calls it _Swinsland._ She probably owes that to her Irish accent. Alice has sparkling pale blue eyes and pretty pale skin. Her black hair compliments her a lot.

_If I was in my forties or whatever, I'd definitely go for it._

"I'll take that." I joked before we hung up.

"Breakfast is on the way." I say as I flop back into bed. "Wanna have it on the balcony?" I ask. Her head popped up and a confused look on her face.

"_You_ have a balcony?" she asks getting out of bed.

"Yeah, come look." After I put on shorts, she follows me through the living room over to the bay windows.

"I never thought to look behind these windows…" she says in wonder as I slid the window open. With her hand in mine, I led her out so she can see the entire balcony.

"Oh my God…this is beautiful." She says and sits on the lounge chair. She comments on the five pools and eight tennis courts scattered around. We're six stories up and can see most of the tennis courts. We can see the ocean, the marina…it's just beautiful out here. I don't come out here enough.

"Yeah, this hotel suite comes with its perks."

She nods and lay back. "It's really nice out here." She comments.

"When it's early in the morning like this, it's really balmy. I relax here when I'm home alone, and sometimes do homework."

"That must be relaxing." She breathes.

_Knock…knock…_

"There's the breakfast." I skipped to my room and grab my pants and pull out money. I jog to the door and a new guy wheeled in our breakfast.

"Here's two waffles breakfasts with strawberries, also your pecans and extra syrup, sir." He says and folds his hands behind his back.

"Thank you…?"

"Andrew, sir."

"Thank you Andrew, here's your tip, thanks man." I hand him a fifty.

Didn't know I had that in my pocket…_too late now._

"Thank you Mr. Shapiro sir." He nods and wheels the tray out while I take the other one up the few stairs and out to the balcony.

"Breakfast…" I call and set it on the glass table facing the marina.

"Ooh." Shannon smiles as I set the tray down. We get our forks and dig in.

…

7:20 am

"What are you going as again, you said a soldier?" she asks. The Halloween party we're going to is, coincidently, in _Tori's _neighborhood. She lives on Kimdale Lane, and the party is three hundred yards away on Floye Drive.

"Yeah, not just any soldier though…a _Spartan _soldier." I had it custom made by Gabriella from HA. I got my inspiration from Gerald Butler. I don't need a muscle vest, got the six pack. I have replicas of everything, the soldier boots, shin guards, cape, Spartan shield, Spartan sword, the trunks, helmet and the spear.

…_the spear!_

I met up with her a few times last month and we talked about it. She did really good, my costume is awesome.

…_still haven't taken her out…_

"Cool, I'm going as cat woman. They're really popular this year."

"Cat woman?" I don't think she caught my scoff.

"What's wrong with _Cat woman_?" she says before she took a big bite of the waffles.

"If _everybody's_ wearing cat woman don't you think that you should wear something else." It does make plenty sense.

"Well, Rob, I've already bought the costume." She pulls a face.

"Ok ok, just saying is all…" I smile holding my hands up playfully backing off. I scarf down my breakfast and go to my room and get out the book of conquests.

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

**Jade West October 2, 2012 Tasted Her/Hot Oral Sex/Great Sex 10**

**Jade W. /J. Cooper October 3, 2012 Best Twosome All-Nighter Ever! 10x2**

**Amber** **Campbell October 5, 2012 Hot Sex in the Fields 8**

**Jade West October 8, 2012 Quickie In HA Janitors Closet 9**

**Jade West October 12, 2012 Passionate Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Ms. Jackson October 16, 2012 Blow Job / Hot Sex In Closest 7**

**Shannon Pyke October 16, 2012 Deflowered 5**

**Jade West October 16, 2012 Hot Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Jade West October 19, 2012 Sex In Hotel Room 10**

**Jade West October 20, 2012 Impromptu Blow Job/Sex In My Car! 10+**

**Shannon Pyke October 22, 2012 Awesome Blow Job In My Old Room 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 23, 2012 Deflowered **_**Officially**_** 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 30, 2012 Passionate Sex in Hotel Room 10**

_Hollywood Hills_

_7:49 pm_

"The Hollywood sign is huge up close." Shannon says, we're in costume and on our way to the party.

"We should definitely picnic here one day soon." It would be a really nice date. She leans over and kisses me as I turn off Mulholland Drive and onto Floye Dr. I kiss her and try to keep my eye on the road.

"We'll continue this." I park and open her side. "Madam cat woman." I kiss her hand and off we go.

…

_11:33 pm_

_Rob POV_

The party took off not long after Shannon and I arrived. After a drink or two she loosens up. We had fun as we danced, mingled with other guests and fooled around in parts of the home.

This place it huge, the pool outside have its own mini bar.

_I'd take a dip but it's windy out and the last thing I need is a cold._

Shannon wanted to get in but we didn't bring anything to swim in anyway.

"Kiss me." she smiles grabbing my head, we kissed before I down my fourth wine cooler. I should buy these things more often, watermelon is my favorite.

"Well, didn't take long for you to get drunk." I hear from behind me and turn while Shannon looks over my shoulder while resting her head.

"Jade, I see you're having a nice time. Where's the other bloodsucking bats?" I joke as Shannon decided to speak up.

"Hey look, it's your Goth friend from the banquet…" she slurs. I think it's time to cut her off.

"Ok babe, I'm gonna just hold this for you." I say taking her drink. She tries to reach for it but I move my hand away from her.

"Looks like your girl is on her way to a hangover." Jade quips.

"Yeah well, as you can see not everyone can handle their liquor." I smile, and then pull a face. "Hey, I thought you were taking your brother _trick–or–treating_?" I ask. Out of nowhere she pulls on a leash, at the end of it was a back pack her brother was wearing.

"Ohhh, that's cold." I laugh and catch Shannon before she falls.

"You better hurry and do her before she sobers up." She shot at me.

"I don't need a girl to be drunk to sleep with me, _but you already know that._" Her eyes grew into slits and if her brother wasn't around, she'd probably slap the crap out of me.

We went back and forth at each other until Tori with some guy came around.

"Hey Rob, wow, nice costume." She says, clearly drunk. She's wearing a Ke$ha custom, it looks like the one Ke$ha wore when she gave us a private concert at Tori's house. Her date put his arm around her shoulder and smiles as she moves close to him. I think she needs something to hold onto while she's drunk.

…_off her ass_

"Wow Tori, looks like you're enjoying yourself." I piped over the music. She nods and smiles as Jade made her sit in a chair.

"Where's Mark?" Jade asks. I'm assuming he's her date. He motioned to the serving table and disappeared while Tori was on her way to a seat.

"Um, he's getting me another drink." She slurs.

"If you drink anymore, you'll be waking up next to him in the morning." I joke, Jade gave me a menacing glare.

"Ok, I think it's time I walk you home." she gets Tori on her feet and leads her and her brother…George or whatever to the door.

"You won't get far with a drunk girl." I called.

"Look who's talking." She motions for me to turn and Shannon can't seem to keep herself up. I quickly lay her on the couch and try to catch Jade.

They're not outside, so she has to be walking.

I hop in my car and cruise down the street until I saw her holding Tori's hair back while she blew chunks. George is standing on the side. I pull over on the other side of the street and help her.

"She won't be feeling so great tomorrow." I mention as I help Jade with her hair.

"You know she probably over did it to get her mind off Trina…" Jade says quietly.

"Yeah, I'd get drunk off my ass if I was going through that." I really hope they find Trina, hopefully they catch that dude too.

_I don't know what I'll do if something like that would have happened to Wendy._

"They will, if anything Mr. Vega will catch him." We silently agree and placed Tori in my back seat while Jade's brother sat with her in his batman costume.

"So, Tori's house?" I ask? Starting the engine.

"No, she probably don't want her parents seeing her drunk, can you take her to my house?" she ask tuning the radio.

"Sure." I took them to Jade's home and helped her bring Tori in her basement. After getting Tori situated, I left and went back to the party. Shannon's still passed out on the sofa, I know I'll have to take her home now.

_I guess it's no fun time for me._

It's ok though, I'm pretty much wiped out anyway.

_West Residence_

_Jade POV_

_8:14 am_

I stayed awake with Tori until four this morning. I had to bribe Greg with candy and soda to keep his mouth shut about Tori being here.

_Little brat…_

The sun is up, Tori is lucky I don't have any windows, otherwise she would have been blinded by the light.

_That would have been awesome to see._

I can hear Tori take a deep breath and turn on her side.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." I say coming to her side. I already have fried chicken and soda waiting for her to soak up the alcohol.

"W**-**where am I." she groans and tries to stand. I help her back on my bed.

"You're in my house Tori." She groans again and moans leaning over. I quickly reach for my trash can just in time for Tori to blow chunks in to it.

…

After getting Tori cleaned up, giving her aspirin and another hour of rest, she finally wakes up.

She's eating the chicken and drank two sodas.

"You okay?" I ask. She still looks like she's out of it.

"Yeah," her voice is hazy and I can see from here she's weak. "I'm fine Jade." She breathes.

"Drinking isn't the answer Tori." I say, too many really talented people succumb to drinking and Tori isn't even a star yet. She shakes her head as her eyes well.

"I'd don't know what else to do Jade, it made the boulder in my chest less heavier."

_Trina…_

"I know it's a quick fix, that's all it is, a quick fix. Drinking will only make you do stupid things Tori. Things like going to parties with guys named Mark and getting drunk off your ass while he probably planned to have sex with you. It may be good for two seconds but it could have cost you." Before I knew, I realized my voice is raised and I've become emotional.

"I'm sorry." She whispers and tears comes from her eyes. I sit by her and hand her a tissue.

"I know it's hard Tori, I miss her too. We all do." I don't know what else to say. She's been sinking for a while now.

"This…this will be my first…" she trails off unable to stop the tears. I rub her back as she lets it out. "This is gonna be my first birthday without my sister." So that's what's been bothering her.

_Of course…_

As she cries in my arms I hold her as long as she needed me too. We spent some of the morning like this. Talking, she got a lot of stuff off her chest. We talked about her mom's family not exactly being there. Her uncles and their wives call from time to time on updates, but her dad's people had been over to their home a few times a week.

From what Tori told me the Richardson's isn't all that happy that Mr. Vega married into their family. I had thought that Trina being gone would squash whatever hard feelings the Richardson's and the Vega's have. However Trina missing isn't really a deal maker.

_You'd think everythings perfect in the huge white house but…looks is deceiving. _

_It sucks really…_

The only thing I had in mind was what André said a few days ago. I suggested we did things Trina loved doing. That suggestion cheers her up a little.

"That's what André said." She says and litely smiles.

"I'm thinking…a fashion show, then something to do with celebrity and shoes." I say and Tori laughs.

"Yeah." She breathes. As we made more plans her cell rings.

"Oh boy, it's my mom." She says before she answers. "Hello?" she answers.

…

"Yeah, I know I should have planned it. Sorry…"

…

"Nothing, I'm fine."

…

"I just got up that's all."

"Ummm…what time is it?"

"11:30." I answered for her.

"Okay, on my way." She hangs up and takes a deep breath.

"I'm serious about your birthday." I remind her. She nods.

"I know, we'll do it."

"We have a few days to plan." After this I drove her home. After I came back I got in bed and rested.

_She wore me out…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Port Cogolin, France_

_Trina POV_

As I sit here, I watch people pass me. I don't have to wonder too much about how people live in France. I live in Monaco, two blocks from France really. People here are so friendly, they know I'm American too. I've had guys make passes at me almost every time I'm here…_alone._ I usually have Nicky with me.

_I have a two and a half month old baby with me and a wedding ring and you still make passes! _

I honestly don't pay any mind to them. I give a small smile or a curtesy nod. I'm a little afraid to say, _get the hell away from me_, _my husband will kill you!_ I don't need anyone following me home. Speaking of home, it's a good thing we don't have a home phone, I don't need Michael calling me constantly checking up on me. Sometimes I think he thinks I'll leave him. I love him, I show it in my actions, I say it often. I tell him how much I love him when we're making love. In quiet moments in our days, I get close to him and sometimes it gets emotional and he knows how much I do.

_I just think…I don't know._

I miss my family so much. Mom, dad, Tori, my aunts…especially Aunt Rosaria. I know she's worried. I used to tell her everything. Things my mom would probably abject to. Aunt Rosa gave me advice on everything, from boys to the talk. Of course my mom gave me the talk but Aunt Rosa made it easier. She said our curiosity will get the best of us eventually and the best thing we can do is make sure we are safe and protected. I snort at that now. I imagined my first time with the love of my life.

_Instead I lost my virginity face first against a concrete beam by a guy who raped me and got me pregnant. _

I like to think it was a chain reaction. If I didn't get pregnant I would've put it in my past and left it there. However, it didn't happen like that. I sometimes wonder what it would've been like if I had told. I wasn't supposed to be out on a date with Jackson that night, but I was. I know dad would've been angry. I don't know if it would've been toward me, Jackson for dropping me off or the guy who did it.

_I just know dad would have been angry._

I miss my family, Michael's dad and company comes often. Maddie, Fiona and I have bonded over our time together. I even miss my mom's people. Even though they didn't treat me as well as they treated Tori, I still miss them.

_Irish people…_

Anyways, I'm feeling really awful this month. Three things happens this month that will suck for me.

I will miss my sister's 17th birthday and this will be everyone's first Thanks Giving without me.

_Without me…_

Then…the 26th. I'm dreading that day. It marks the day someone put their hands on me. Someone I've never met. Someone who my son has a 50% chance of looking like when he gets older. I love my son, Nicky is the most important person in my life.

Up until very recently I've had nothing to do all day except take care of Nicky and Michael.

_Just a dutiful wife and mother. Lonely though…_

Now I've met a new friend here in France with new possibilities. Michael's at work so it won't be hard to come here to France. I love it here anyway.

I love looking at the coast.

_It reminds me of home._


	88. 86: Inspiration

**Chapter 86: Inspiration **

_November 1, 2012_

As I wake up and look over to Shannon, she's still sleeping. Uh boy…my back is sore from bending all night helping Shannon through her first drunken night. I ordered breakfast and get back into bed. Shannon's gonna have a monster hangover. I had fried food and soda bought up, she's gonna need that to soak up all the alcohol. I'm glad I never really get drunk.

_Not a lot anyway…_

"Um…" she groans as her legs shifts under the blanket. I should let the sunlight in here, to teach her a lesson. I can hear her take a deep breath and moan a little.

"Hey sleepy head, you up?" I ask quietly. She cracks her eyes and quickly closes them.

"Hi…" she sounds like an alien. Her face is scrunched up but slowly loosens. I think she's going back to sleep again. My cell says 11:37. I don't feel like going back to sleep, so I guess I'll check out SplashFace.

…

_Hi, checked out your SplashFace page. Can you come out_? –Rob

Shannon's gonna be sleep for a while, that hangover will have her out. That doesn't mean I can't go out today.

_Cool, what did you think? And yeah, I can come out. Just don't let my dad see you_. –Ashley

_Yeah, your dad totally hate my guts. _–Rob

Ashley's father does hate me, but that's ok. He had better be lucky I respect his daughter enough _not_ to get under her skirt.

_Sure, I'll text the address. It'll be a few houses down. –Ashley_

_Cool, I'll hop in the shower and come take you out. –Rob_

_Great! –Ashley_

I know how it looks, I'm going to go hang out while my girlfriend is hung over in my bed.

I'm not passing up this chance though. Ashley is really pretty. She's smart, loves helping in charities, she even buy homeless children coats and presents doing Christmas time. Yep, all that's on her page. I'll wear something nice. It's probably still cool outside. It's low 54 degrees and gonna be high 86. I think my black cargo shorts and one of my dark designer tees will do. I might even spray some of my MAXE Apollo cologne.

…

Wow…my muscles are really out there. I need to measure again, everything has finally come in. I'm not large build but I'm definitely built. My biceps and triceps have come in nicely. My stomach is just hard and I now have full abs. My legs are strong, my hamstrings are just _out there_. I guess by me being so skinny when I started working out, the muscles that I gained are more carved.

_Come to think of it... _

When I started working out in January, I never really stopped. I do Shawn G's Ludicrous workout every day except Sundays and it's been like that for almost a year. Then my training with Joe added to the mix. I started gaining muscle in March and now…well in a time frame of eleven months I went from gangly and gawky to built and strapping. After Lexi left, I started to train with Shawn G's MMA training DVD set. I think that added to my skills because the last time I lost in a match at the Mojave was that big match.

_I'm gonna take pictures._

Right after I dry off, comb my hair and put on my boxer briefs and shorts. I take out my camera and start taking pics.

_Click…_

_Click…  
_

_Click…_

_Click…_

After posing four times and uploading, I put on deodorant and go to my closet.

_Let's see…I think I'm going to wear a tank instead. _

I think I deserve the right to show off my muscles. I think I'm going to tie my hair back too. Unc says I should cut it, it's on my shoulders now and I can actually sport a short pony tail.

But I think I'm just going to tie it back. It should be around…maybe 70 degrees now.

_Maybe…_

I'm going to drive with my top up so I wouldn't catch a cold. After picking out a black tank top I fish out my note book and leave Shannon a note to order anything she wanted when she gets up. I shouldn't be gone for too long, maybe a few hours. I need to upload these pics before I forget.

…

_Chime…_

I cross the room to get my phone and…

Cool, Ashley sent me her address. This isn't too far, only a half hour ride up to the Hills. It's on Willow Glen rd, I'm gonna fill up before I ride up there. After a last check in the mirror, I head out. I ride straight to the Quick and Go on Abbot Kinney. After filling up I make a quick stop by Frank's Cupcakes. On Ashley's page, she says her favorite desert is blue berry cinnamon cupcakes with low fat cinnamon icing. Frank had the blue berry cinnamon cupcakes, and the low fat cinnamon icing was available too. I bought a recyclable cupcake carrying box and two cappuccinos. Hope the ride won't make it waste all on my leather seats.

_White leather…_

I turn unto her street and pull over at the address she texted me. It's only a few minutes wait after I text her that I'm here. Oh, there she goes. She's in a pretty blue dress and a lite jacket. I hop out the car and meet her.

"Hey, um you look nice." I say and try to keep my eyes above her shoulders.

"Thank you. It's good being back home."

"Well, Los Angeles has been my home all my life. What's New York like?" I ask as I walk her to my passenger side. As I open the door, I smile and allow her in.

"I got you this." I say giving her the carrying case and her own cappuccino.

"Aww, thank you." She smiles and accepts them. As I start the car she comes up with an idea. "Hey, I remember this park my cousin and I used to play in a lot, you know, before my father was relocated. It's Rose Pedal Park. Do you know where it is?" I can feel my muscles tense, Rose Pedal Park is when Lexi and I became an item.

"Um sure, I know where it is." I smile and make a u turn. On the way she tells me of how New York is. They live in Manhattan. Her dad's company wanted a firm there because Manhattan needed some structure, with all the pollution and what not. Plus, the new branch would open more jobs. Ashley went on to say that her father forbade her to date any guys, he thinks that all the boys in Manhattan would infect her with something. I laughed when she said that. After her father caught her dating a guy when she was fifteen, he sent her to boarding school in Massena, New York. As I park she mentions how she loved going to Cornwall in Canada to visit. I open her door and we found a nice table to sit at. 

"So…from the stories I hear about your old man, I'd say we have about…ten minutes before he tracks the chip in your brain?" I ask and sip my cappuccino. Ashley bursts out laughing.

"You're so funny."

…

_4:49 pm_

"Today was awesome." Ashley breathes. And lay her head on my shoulder. We've been talking for hours, just getting to know her is like intoxicating. If I didn't have my hung over girlfriend at home I'd probably invite Ashley over. I know she probably has her dad worried about her or something. We left the park a few hours ago and caught a movie. Then we came here to the showground where I fight. I showed her the cage we fight in and the tooth collection the ref has. He has many, hope none of mine end up in there. Now we're just hanging in the Mojave. It's almost five so the sun is casting shadows pointing to the east.

"Hey," I say gaining her attention.

"Hmmm." She hums softly.

"Wanna see something beautiful…" I ask. She stares into my eyes for a few seconds and nods 'yes'.

Gently I take her hand and get back in the car. We drive north for another two and a half hours. I knew about this place for a few months. When I found out, I planned on taking Lexi after the big fight. Then everything happened. Now, I have this chance to bring someone else here.

"I wanted to take someone else here but…someone hurt them, and now…I wanted to show you a really nice place." I say and kill the motor.

"What is this place?" she asks looking at the points.

"It's called Trona Pinnacles." I take her hand and bring her closer. The sun is setting and the shadows are pointing to the mountains in the west.

"It's beautiful…" she says and stands behind a pinnacle letting the shadows embrace her. She leans on it and I couldn't help but take a picture.

"I hope you don't mind, but may I put this pic in one of my albums?" I ask. She tilts her head and thinks about it.

"Will it be the album of pretty girls?" she smiles.

"Well, um…you are pretty and…you are a girl. So that does actually puts you in that area." I play it off.

"Of course…" she takes my phone and taps the SplashFace app.

"Hey…" I say and reach for it.

"What's wrong? You don't want me to see all the pretty girls…" she smiles and I swear my cheeks are burning. "You're blushing…" she gasps.

"N–no I'm not. It's the sand."

"The sand." She says matter of factly.

"Yeah…" I chuckle and drop my head. In the next few moments…her lips presses against mine.

After a few seconds, she opens her mouth and we make out. Somehow, after a few minutes of kissing she has her back against the wall and my hands are on her side…

…_riding up…_

I just barely heard her gasp and my hands flew to my sides.

"Oh…I'm sorry! I…I'm sorry." I splutter and back up a little.

"It's okay, I…just never expected this day to turn out so…great." She says, I can't believe I'm still blushing.

"Well, you're a great person and…I wanted to do something nice." I admit that I kind of expected a hug but I got a _kiss!_ That kiss was on fire.

"Aww, you're so sweet." She says and caresses my hair.

"I want to kiss you again." I say lowly.

"Then what's stopping you?" she asks quietly.

"Listen…" I say and back up a step or two. "Ashley, as much as I want to kiss you…I can't."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm dating someone. Her name's Shannon and I really like her."

…

"I'm sorry Ashley…I didn't mean to…lead you on." I apologies.

"Robbie…the fact that you stopped a possible second kiss and tell me that you're seeing someone says that you're a really great guy." She says placing a hand on my chest.

"Thanks…I'm glad you understand."

"Of course I understand. Most guys would have just tried to get under my dress, but you didn't."

"I would never hurt you." I breathe. I have to remind myself that I'm seeing Shannon.

"I was um…hurt by a guy a year ago." She says.

"What happened?"

"We were secretly dating for eleven months. I had to find out from his sister that he got _her_ friend pregnant."

"That's terrible, how old was he?"

"16, I was 15 and she was 17."

"Awe, that's terrible."

"Yeah, my dad made sure that he was deported to Canada after finding out I was dating."

"Well, everyone's entitled to experience life on their own but I'm glad he got deported."

"Yeah, he tried calling me but dad won't even let him come back to the country to see the birth."

"Wow…a little harsh. But then again, he hurt you so he needed to get hurt." I said. Even though her dads' a jackass, he does love her a lot. As her phone rings I check my cell and turn it off silent.

Crap, I missed eight calls from Shannon. While Ashley's talking I'm calling Shannon.

…

…

…

"Hello Robbie?" she sounds groggily.

"Yeah, sorry I missed your calls." I say peeking back at Ashley. It's obvious that she's having a heated quiet conversation with someone.

"Robbie…my friends said they saw you in the movies with another girl." I can hear the tears in her voice.

"Shannon, listen. It's not what you think."

"Really, because it seems like you left me in _your_ hotel suite to go on a date with someone else." She cries.

"Look I'm on my way home now. I'm in Ridgecrest so I'll be home in a 3 hours. Just stay there ok."

…

"Robbie…that was my dad. I guest he found out I was here…with you." Ashley says. I deeply nod.

"Yeah, my girlfriend friends thought I was cheating on her so…I should probably get back." I don't want to just sound rude or anything. I completely forgot about Shannon. The drive home is mostly quiet. We spoke some but I think we both had other things on our minds.

As I pull up to her home I jump out and help her out. Before I can close the passenger side door Mr. Valentine throws open the door to his home and storms down the stairs.

He goes straight to Ashley and grabs her by the arm.

"_Where were you?!"_ he seethes.

"Daddy…" she's scared, he's scaring her.

"Sir, it was my fault. I was just showing her around t–" he cut me off and got in my face.

"Listen boy, you may have gotten to my niece. But you will _never_ put your hands on my child." His tone was cold, threatening. He turns around and grabs her again by her arm.

"_Sir."_ I said, he turns around. "I couldn't care less about what you think of me. But I would never hurt your daughter. If anything, Cat's real baby's father has a real chance of hurting her." I said and slowly back away. I make eye contact with Ashley and leave.

When I made it back home Shannon is already dressed. "Baby…" I say and hug her. I feel her arms are around me and I breathe a sigh of relief. I've been with enough girls to know that they can smell each other like cockroaches. I pull her back a little and look into her eyes.

"Shannon, listen. I know I kind of smell like another girl on me but…I showed a new friend around town. She's actually a movie star and I just wanted her to feel at home again." she looks at me and searches my eyes for a moment.

"Really…?" she asks quietly. I open my mouth to say 'yes' but someone knocks at the door.

_Someone just had to knock on the door at this time…_

_At this time!_

After an exasperated breath and a quick kiss on her head I jog over to the door.

When I opened it the first thing I recognize is Shannon's friend. The guy standing next to her is Shannon's dad.

_Oh boy…_

I clear my throat and speak. "Mr. Pyke…um hello." I say as I can feel Shannon on my back.

"Dad…" she breathes then looks to her friend.

"I'm sorry Shan, he came by to get you and I had to tell him." Her friend explains while her _dad_ took it upon himself and walks into my room. He corners Shannon and slaps her and yells.

"You are _grounded_! You and _him_," he points to me and turns his head back to her. "…are never to see each other again. As for Erica, you two aren't friends anymore." He says and grabs her, literally _grabs_ her. It was just short of manhandling and I had to stop myself from going over and stopping him.

"Mr. Pyke, I'm sorry about how this lo–"

"No! You took my child to a party then slept with her, I know _exactly_ how this looks." He says and practically drags her out my room. The next couple hours was spent with her and me on the phone. At the end she basically told me

'_Robbie we have to break up…I'm sorry.'_

After that, it wasn't much to talk about. We did a little small talk and I told her that I'll miss her. She said the same and we hung up. Ashley's not the blame, I had a great time with her and only I'm at fault.

As I process everything that went on, I pick up her things she left behind. Looks like her old man just caught on to what we were doing. I hope he doesn't hit her or anything. After placing her things in the closet, I shower and get in bed. Her scent is everywhere on my bed.

…

_Humph…_

…

_November 6, 2012_

_Jade POV_

As I walk into Eric Talbert's office I take a seat. I had just spent four hours talking Cat down. For almost a week I've been trying to calm her down because she thinks Ashley likes Rob. I was like, _what do you care if Rob and Ashley get together._ I think she likes him because all she does in her free time is look into the Northridge school website. She reads about him and constantly goes on his profile on SplashFace. He adds a picture almost every other day.

Personally, I don't think he's into Ashley. From experience, Rob likes to go out with girls that puts out. To me, Ashley isn't that type of girl. I think she's still virgin.

"Will you stop texting for a couple hours please?" mom says to me. I take a deep breath and slip my phone into my bag. I had to bring my mom here because I'm required to be a _parent_. Mom was there and she was eager to go. Honestly I really don't want anyone to come with me.

_Especially my mom…_

After two hours of watching people in business suits and four celebrities go in and out, my name is finally called.

"_Jadelyn West?"_

I nearly hop up and follow the Lady through a nicely decorated and brightly lit corridor. It's filled with posters of stars and Eric Talbert's projects.

Once we got to his office, he shakes my hand and introduces himself. He introductions himself and commented on my mom's beauty and did the whole _'compliment your guests'_ routine.

_My mom totally fell for it. Her blush is redder than my boots._

"Well Jade, firstly I'd like to thank you for coming and with your beautiful mother." He says earning him another smile from my mom. "What we are going to go over today is your technique, your skill." I nod as he go on.

"Tell me about your inspiration?" he asks. I sit back and think on it for a few moments. I know what my inspiration is. It comes from years of anger and pain. Betrayal of my family…

"Mom, can you leave us for a while?" I ask.

"Oh…okay, are you sure?" she asks, I nod to her. She hesitated a second but gets up from her seat and leaves the room. Eric has a weird, kinda forced smile on his face.

"I uh….have inspiration. I just don't want her to hear. When…I was thirteen I was assaulted." Eric gasps and laces his hands under his chin listening in. "My parents accepted a check for $35,000 and I was pressured into signing a gag order." Eric looks as if he he's shocked. "It was my cousin who did it. I got sent to juvie when I spoke out and when I got home almost a year later, I was filled with so much…" I trail off.

_Hate…_

"I get it, your inspiration comes from the pain caused by family that was supposed to protect you. That kind of inspiration is most affective. Inspiration from the pain within is the best source." He says. "Sometimes, some of us are hurt so badly that the only way to release that tension is to put it to work." As he speak I listen intently. He explains that my feelings on paper is a work of genius. We talk a little more and call my mom back in the room.

"Well, Mrs. West, I've taken the liberty of contacting a Mr…Sico…Scoko…"

"Sikowitz." I correct him.

"Yes, I've spoken to him yesterday over the phone and he has agreed that you should participate in theater. You will be writing the remaining school plays, which is not many at all. I believe it's four all together, beginning with the drug awareness play next month. We will supervise your scripts and screenwriting and if you are at our standards, which you are, we are prepared to give you an internship after your graduation." I smile as I think about the possibilities.

This could open up so many doors for me. It means I can start my career after graduation. I wouldn't have to search for a job or anything and I can get out of my parent's home.

"Jade…?" I'm snapped back to reality when I realize I was day dreaming.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I smile. After signing the contracts and getting to know people who will be my future coworkers we finally went home. The drive was quiet and with little traffic.

"Wait." Mom says before I could get out of the car.

"What?" I ask.

"What did you talk about when you asked me to leave?" I knew this question was coming.

"My inspiration." I answer.

"Jade, what did you tell him your inspiration is?"

"My life story…the truth." I say and leave the car. I went into my basement and played some music. After a couple hours I called Tori. She's happy that I actually have a shot at writing. It's a start, I want to do acting also so for right now, one thing at a time. I'm going to brainstorm about the play in December. We'll work on it this weekend at Tori's house, then we'll plan on her birthday on the 11th. We're going to a fashion show for her birthday. Trina liked watching fashion shows and looking at the news on celebrity fashion.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ Christmas is my favorite time of the year not simply because of the gifts I'll receive. It's of the presence of family, a beautiful day with people you love. Most importantly because I love to give. Spending time buying gifts and wrapping them, watching the receiver open it is wonderful. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and an awesome New Years. _

_Merry Christmas._


	89. 87: Sisters

**Chapter 108: The Battle**

_Los Angeles County Family Courthouse_

_May 27, 2013_

The families of Rob and Cat, along with Holly and Tori, Beck, Jade, André, and several faculty members from Hollywood Arts are sitting in the gallery amongst various other people from different services, whilst Calvin sits alongside Cat and their lawyer at the defendant's table to make sure she stays in check.

People mutter quietly among themselves when Spencer Morgan enters the room and settles himself down at the plaintiff's table, and he receives a few glares from the other side of the room. Shortly after, Rob enters and calmly walks down the aisle before opening the gate and heading to the left. He's wearing a crisp black suit made of wool, a white dress shirt, and his shoes have a glassy shine to them. He has spent hours rehearsing acceptable and unacceptable answers to questions with Spencer as well as working on proper court behavior, so he feels ready for this.

"Let's get this over with," Rob whispers in his lawyer's ear as he takes his seat.

"Judge Samantha Arnold presiding, all rise!" the bailiff announces as the cloaked judge enters from her chambers.

Everybody does so and then they sit back down at the bailiff's instruction.

"Case file 951438F, Shapiro and Valentine."

The judge nods and accepts the file that's handed to her.

Ronald Oswald takes his stand, and begins.

"Judge Arnold, I'd like to start by informing the court about an incident that occurred December 10th, 2011. My client was sexually assaulted by the plaintiff, and the child he is attempting to take was conceived by forced sexual activity."

That statement earns an audible gasp from Cat, and she has to blink back tears as he continues with, "The plaintiff is a dangerous man, he and I had a conversation and without any provocation he lashed out."

"When was this?" the judge asks.

"May of 2012, he stressed my client out because he didn't care for her or his child _then_, and I can assure you that he cares nothing for either of them now… In fact, my client was attacked by the plaintiff at her school when he picked her up and slammed her against the lockers causing her days of headaches and bruises," Oswald answers.

Murmurs begin, and the judge bangs the gavel twice and silence fills the courtroom.

Spencer Morgan clears his throat as he stands. He takes a breath and begins.

"Good morning, your honor, I'm so sorry that you have to waste your Monday on Calvin Valentine and his brood," Spencer Morgan says, earning himself a mean glare from the Valentines.

"You see, my client admits he lost his temper when he found out that _Calvin Valentine_ had his full _athletic scholarship_ taken away from him based on nothing but a personal vendetta, and the nurses who attended to the defendant made it clear in their reports that all measures they took were preventative because no actual bodily harm was done by the plaintiff. She had bruises, yes, bruises that could've been caused by anyone or anything in the seventy-two hour window prior to the incident with my client. And as for the alleged rape, my client is innocent because it is just that, an _alleged_ rape… No disrespect to her, but the young lady who accused my client is naive to the point of surely being easily manipulated."

At those words, the Valentine's murmurs can be heard and Cat is wiping a tear from her eye. Throughout the day, the battle commenced between the two lawyers and their clients.

* * *

_The Vega's Residence_

_Tori's POV_

As we enter my home, I let my shoulders fall and breathe a sigh of relief.

Today was horrible.

Cat's lawyer bashed Rob at every twist and turn, and Rob's lawyer portrayed Cat as a train-wreck. That Spencer guy is a good attorney; I'm going to look him up later, but right now…

Cat needs me—she hasn't stopped crying since we adjourned about 30 minutes ago.

Today was a short day in the courtroom that gave us a little taste of what's to come. After both of their characters were demolished, their lawyers spent the remainder of their time building them back up and knocking them back down.

_Cat is a kind-hearted girl who fell under a friend's spell that was only broken the day her daughter was born, and now she simply wants to protect what's hers from the monster that 'friend' always was._

_Rob is a straight-A student and a budding athlete with a bright future ahead of him, and he wants to take his daughter away from the dysfunctional family she's currently part of and away from her emotionally unstable mother so she can have a better life._

"I'll make lunch," my mom says as she goes to the kitchen.

Jade and I take Cat to my room and settle her on my bed.

"Do you guys think I'm easily, you know?" she asks with teary eyes.

"Cat, no. You're just really sweet and kind and people mistake that for weakness," I say.

"Yeah, that Spencer Morgan is a joke, don't listen to him," Jade says as she caresses Cat's hair.

"But he made me sound stupid," Cat whimpers.

"Look, Cat, the moment I saw you in Hollywood Arts with your vibrant red curls bouncing as you skipped, I realized what a unique personality you have, and I knew I wanted to be your friend. You're awesome and nobody can take that away from you, not Rob, not his fancy lawyer, _nobody_."

"Really?" she asks in the most childlike voice I've ever heard her use.

"Of course, I don't know if you've noticed, but you have _amazing_ gifts. Like that stunt woman position I was hired for, you took one look at the dress I was supposed to wear for that." Cat nods once. "And you made one for Beck _two days_ later so he could fill in for me. That's something not a lot of people can do," Jade reminds her.

"Yeah… I remember because it was fun finding the fabric for the dress," Cat whispers.

"Do you think he sti–"

"Wait!" Jade says and looks at us with a shocked expression. "The movie you _lied_ on your resume to get a part in, the stunt woman gig?! That was Beck?!" she says.

"Honestly, Jade, I'm surprised you didn't know…" I say and positions Cat to sit up on my bed. Jade stands there with her mouth open wide.

_I can't believe she didn't know._

"So, let's not get upset about today because now that we know what type of lawyer Rob has, we can prepare," I say as I get up and go over to my closet.

"Prepare how?" Cat asks.

"Well, obviously he's trying to get a rise out of you when he mentions things you've done but twists them around to make it sound worse than it really is. He wants the judge to think that you're incompetent but we can't let that happen. We need to help you with that."

_I've watched too many crime shows to not know what this guy's playing at._

"How?"

"Well, today you reacted to a lot of things with gasps and tears and so on, and each one of those is a sign to him and the judge that he's getting under your skin and they could take that as instability or vulnerability, which we know it's not, but to keep them on your side you need to stay quiet," Jade explains kindly. I nod, and Cat sighs.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

We spent about six hours mock interrogating Cat. It was harsh on her, but Rob's lawyer is going to be harsher so it had to be done. _Being cruel to be kind_. Court is on break until tomorrow, so Jade and Cat went home to rest up. All we can do now is wait and see what Spencer Morgan has up his sleeves.

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Yeah?" I call out.

"It's me, sweetheart," dad says as he opens the door.

"Hi, dad," I say as I bookmark a web page for Spencer Morgan.

"Um, Tori, we just got a call from an Andrew Parker, he says he's a–"

My head snaps up. "Talent agent for Levictus Records!" I practically shout as I get up.

"Oh, well, he called about ten minutes ago and asked me to bring you in on the 30th."

I punch the meeting into my PearPhone's calendar.

"Did he say what time?" I ask.

"Around 10am."

I nod and enter that before saving the event.

"Thanks, dad."

I give him a hug and then go back to my room where I initiate a three way video chat and me, Cat and Jade talk about our careers and what we want to do. Jade's going to intern with Eric Talbert, and Levictus Records is interested in me. I don't know if agencies have their eyes on Cat, but I know she'll be fine with all she has going for her.

* * *

_Los Angeles County Family Courthouse_

_May 28, 2013_

_Rob's POV_

"The defense calls Jadelyn West to the stand."

Jade gets up and goes to the stand next to the judge. The bailiff swears her in and then she sits. I know this is awkward for her—she probably didn't even know she was going to get called up there.

Spencer sits back as Oswald prepares to question her.

"Jadelyn, where were you on the day of April 16, 2013," he asks.

My shoulders drop a little bit when I remember that was the day I attacked Cat.

"I was at school."

"All day?" he asks, lacing his hands together in front of him.

"Yes, sir."

"So, you were there when Mr. Shapiro attacked my client and two others?" Oswald asks.

Jade takes a deep breath before she answers, "Yes, sir, I was."

"And what was your take on the incident?"

"It happened really fast and it startled me," Jade answers simply.

"Jadelyn, can you tell me _in detail _what happened?"

Jade sits back and nods. She glances at me and then refocuses on Oswald. _She's worried_. I know she'll have to tell the truth.

"Well, Cat and I were walking down the corridor when Rob entered through the front doors of the school, he approached us and pinned her against the locker."

"What happened next?"

"He yelled at her for what she and her uncle did to him," she says tentatively.

"Really, what exactly did you hear him say?"

"I just told you. He yelled at her for what she and her uncle did to him, taking away his scholarship," Jade answers.

"Alright, Jadelyn. Would you care to inform me about the nature of your relationship with Robert Shapiro, if any at all?"

"Rob and I are friends."

It feels as if a little weight has been lifted from my shoulders. After everything that's happened, I was almost sure that she'd dropped me as a friend.

Her answer causes stirs among some spectators from HA and the police department but they quickly quiet down.

"Did you two stay friends after the sexual assault in December?" he asks.

"No, it was months before our friendship was rekindled."

"Please explain the circumstances under which the two of you _rekindled_ your relationship."

If she says why we reconnected, she and Beck are done, possibly her friendships with Tori, Cat and André too.

_She's lost for words…_

"Was it because you and Mr. Shapiro have a lot in common?"

_Okay, now he's fishing._

"No, not really," Jade says faintly.

"Was it because you missed him?"

"No."

"Was it sexual?"

The judge bangs her gavel and Oswald stands up straight.

"Mr. Oswald, even though she is your witness, you cannot lead or badger her."

"My apologies, your honor."

_Why is he grilling her if she's on their side…_

"Jadelyn, your relationship with the plaintiff aside, do you believe that even after the vicious attack on the mother of his child, Robert Shapiro should have custody of his daughter?"

"Robert, my friend, he… He was very angry that day. Granted, he lost his temper with the wrong person, it was just a bad day for him."

"So, you think he lost his temper with the _wrong_ person?" Oswald asks.

_Where is this jackass going?_

"I'm simply saying that _Cat_ didn't take away what he worked hard for and she didn't deserve what happened to her," Jade says as she shoots a glare at me.

_I don't know, maybe she didn't deserve it, but it got her uncle's attention._

"So, somebody else deserved Robert's attack, is that what you are saying?"

"Yes, somebody who hurt Rob and didn't think twice about, somebody who doesn't realize that you can't hurt people and _not_ expect them to hurt you back," Jade says in a heated tone.

"Okay, so tell me, Jadelyn, who is that somebody," Oswald requests.

"He knows who he is," Jade says, glancing beyond the defendants' desk.

_Whoa… She looked at Calvin Valentine…_

"And do you or do you not believe that Robert Shapiro, as dangerous as he is, deserves to be in Ashley _Jadelyn_ Victoria Valentine's life?!" Oswald questions—Jade's evasive answers got a rise out of him.

Jade leans down with her _wicked_ signature smirk plastered on her lips and says, _"I plead the 5th." _

The spectators and I are shocked by her answer, and whispers erupt in the gallery.

"Young lady, this is not the time!" Oswald says on the verge of losing his cool yet again.

_I knew that jackass was slipping._

The judge bangs her gavel, and announces, "Silence! Mr. Oswald, calm down and move on or dismiss."

"Witness is dismissed," Oswald says dejectedly.

Jade gets up and leaves the courtroom.

"Plaintiff has the floor."

Spencer gets up and smoothly takes the floor.

"I call Robert Shapiro to the stand."

I fix my suit and tie as I rise and then casually walk to the witness stand.

"Mr. Shapiro, the court has only heard about the worst of you, so why don't you tell me what have you achieved since the defendant falsely accused you of rape," Spencer suggests.

Oswald shoots up. "Objection!" he shouts.

The judge bang her gavel and says, "Sustained. Continue, Spencer, but focus on the subject."

"Your honor, my questioning is relevant to the alleged rape," Spencer says.

"Very well, keep it clean."

"Of course, your honor," he says.

"Mr. Shapiro, what _have_ you achieved _despite_ the false accusation that lurks on your records?"

I clear my throat and sit up straight.

"I achieved so much after the false accusation. I learned self defense and got into football which has been a great way for me to extend my skill set and meet new people," I say.

"Tell me, how good are you at football?"

I nearly light up. "I'm pretty awesome at football. My team and I made it to the Californian Grid Iron Conference Championships and won," I say as I smile a little.

"When was this?"

"It was May 20th, five days before graduation," I recall.

"What was the score?"

"52–37."

_New Castle High Silver Backs played really well, they were in order and gave us a run for our money._

"I bet you celebrated didn't you?"

_Yeah, we did…_

"Yes, sir."

_I got another tattoo…_

_NRT 52–NCSB 37_

_It's on our inside of our upper arm where our other tattoo is._

"Do you have any nicknames, Robert?"

"Yes, sir, most of Northridge knows me as the Duke of Northridge, King Titan, Iron Man or God of the Grid Iron," I gloat.

"And all those name came from your prowess playing football?"

"Yes, but I'm also called Iron Man and the Duke when I'm fighting in the cage because I'm awesome there too," I slip in.

"So, you are an amazing quarterback and a skilled fighter?"

"Yes."

"So, a popular guy like yourself wouldn't have to force somebody to engage in sexual activity, surely?"

"Objection!" Oswald yells. "Leading, your honor."

"Getting off topic," Spencer says. "Okay, Robert, have you done any charity work before?"

"Yeah, I like to give my old clothes away to charities and such."

"And am I right in believing that you also fought in memory of the late Trina Vega?"

"Yes, I did. She was an awesome person, she was great in her own right," I say—I mean every word.

"That's very kind of you to say, so, why don't you describe what you did for her."

"Well, I fought in her honor and won the memorial tournament and donated my winnings to her family. I also won a belt for my win which I hold dear."

"You seem like a good man, Robert. Can you tell me a little about your school life?"

"Going to school in Northridge is great, I've made friends who are here with me today in support, and I learned so much about myself in Northridge that it feels like more of a home to me than LA."

"That's wonderful... Ladies and gentleman, your honor, you now know that Robert is a popular young man with everything going for him, and he has no need to force anybody to do unspeakable things. He is a man of strength and courage, and he most definitely did not hurt the girl he views as a friend… Correction, viewed as a friend, because friends don't spread malicious, life-changing rumors about one another. I ask you to keep this in mind during the days ahead," Spencer finishes.

Oswald stands and straightens his jacket, then he approaches me.

"So, when did you first meet Caterina Valentine?" he asks.

I sit back and bite my lip. "I met her in freshman year at Hollywood Arts."

"Did you like her?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"How many dates did you go on between freshman year and eleventh grade?"

"Not many."

_Dates for me then were non-existent_.

"So, you'd say you were… unpopular?" he asks.

"Yeah, back then I had friends, well, I thought they were friends, and they were the only ones I hung out with."

"Including Caterina Valentine?"

"Yes, until December 2012 we were friends."

"Did Ms. Valentine show you any kind of romantic interest in you when you were friends?"

"No, sir," I say.

I can't help but glance at Cat for a second.

_Only for a second…_

"Did she go on dates with other boys?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"I don't know, I didn't count, but there were a bunch of boys, I know that because she'd tell Wayne Grant, her stepfather, that she was at one of our houses," I answer calmly.

_I forgot about those little lies she told._

"So, knowing how you felt for her and seeing her with many boys, that must have made you feel jealous?"

He smirks, I take a deep breath.

"At first I guess, maybe."

"Seeing her show affection to young men who were superior to you took its toll, didn't it?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it ha–"

"Seeing the beautiful girl _you_ wanted all to yourself with other boys got to you," he states.

_This guy is a douche._

"Objection, your honor, leading," Spencer says.

"Stay on point, councilor," the judge says.

"From what I see, young man, you couldn't have her when you watched her with others so you took her in December 2012."

"No! I never touched Cat, why would I, she's not even my type?" I shoot at him.

"Behave!" the judge orders us both.

"So, by your friends and Northridge you're known by a few names. I'm told that His Grace the Duke of Northridge has seven young ladies as lovers, one for every day of the week!"

I look at him with a straight face—he's itching to get a rise out of me but I refuse to let up.

"I won't lie to you, I have seven girlfriends. So what, I'm the duke, what are you?"

Whispers float around and I can make out the words that are being said.

"So, allow me to get this straight, you want custody of a little girl when you can't even commit yourself to one lady, but seven. Really now?"

"What I do in the privacy of my home is none of _your_ concern. Little Asha won't be affected by anyone I bring around."

* * *

_Jade POV_

I finally get back to the courtroom as Rob and Oswald are in the middle of their piece. I know I'm going to get questioned by Beck and everyone else today. That ass of a lawyer tried to make a fool of me.

_What the hell is his problem?_

As Rob and Oswald are the focal point of the court I sit back and wait for it to be over. After an objection to how Rob is being questioned, Oswald releases him and takes a seat.

Spencer Morgan gets up and announces, "I call Caterina Valentine to the stand."

As Cat gets up I stroke her hand over the railing to let her know I'm here to support her, and then she takes the stand and gets sworn in.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Vega Residence_

"I'm so sorry, guys, my emotions got the better of me," Cat says as she sits on a chair in Tori's room.

"Cat, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it," Tori says.

Spencer Morgan asked two questions and Cat burst into tears.

_Court was adjourned early._

"Jadey?"

I look over to her.

"I'm sorry about what my attorney did to you today."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," I say.

"Can I ask a question?" Cat asks.

I nod.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Rob were friends again?"

I go over and sit near her.

"Honestly, Cat, I didn't want to upset you," I answer.

"Oh, okay," she says, averting her eyes. "When?" she mutters.

"About a year ago, I was going through some stuff and we bumped into each other, and he was there for me... You know this isn't your fault, none of it, right? If your uncle had just backed down then we wouldn't be fighting to keep Asha," I say.

A tear runs down Cat's face and she whispers, "I know."

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her hair.

_I couldn't imagine having a child and the father trying to take her away. It must suck._

* * *

**A/N: **_Things have definitely heated up. And the heat will just get __hotter…_

_Please Review…I'd really love to read your review, even if it's two words._


	90. 88: Image

**Chapter 88:** **Images **

_November 28, 2012_

Yesterday was the last game before winter break. We won, the game started late and the team we played against acted like they had slippery hands. It was the California Grid Iron Conference Championship game and they barely made us sweat. Brent sacked their quarter back twice and our defense intercepted the ball at the end of the fourth quarter. It was awesome! The crowd on our side came from their seats and unto the field after the two minute warning. Blue and silver confetti came down and we was hopped up on adrenaline.

_I know I was!_

After the Northridge Titans was announced as the winners, they presented us with the trophy. It's huge with a metallic blue base, the trophy itself has a polished chrome finish. It looks awesome. Bryce and I took pics with it and a few of the guys followed. Once we showered and everything, coach gave us our individual trophies. Bryce and mine are a little bigger than the teams'.

_You know, since we're the captains …_

The big trophy is going in the schools' display case with our picture after the game.

I put my trophy on the table with my other trophies. I've also been winning contests in the Mojave, I have a lot of ribbons and stuff from there also. I thought about buying and building shelves but just moved around some things and put my trophies and awards on the cherry wood desk on the near the windows.

I'm so happy we won't have practice in the mornings anymore. We won't have it after school either. Coach says not to get lazy though, I've already told the team that we're doing Ludicrous for winter break. We're going to start Ludicrous after Christmas break. Don't make since to start them now and with the break a couple weeks away, it would interfere with our schedule. So, it's a great idea to just power down and relax.

As for the team, we decided as a team we should commemorate our undefeated preseason streak with a tattoo. Bryce and I collected the money from the team and paid the Maestro de la Tinta.

That dude charged us $400 per person. It's ok though, he's the best and lucky for us, captains go first. I'm on my way there now, Bryce told me he had something to dull the pain a little. I'm up for whatever, just as long as he doesn't screw up. I remember clearly were the house it at. Sun Valley is always awesome to come to.

I take a deep breath and leave my car with the top down. I see that Bryce is already here.

_How did he beat me though…?_

I left Angela's before him. Must have been a shortcut. After knocking on the door twice, Mason, the guy's brother opened the door for me.

"What's up man?" he asks as we fist bump. He shows me to the basement where Bryce is sitting in the corner looking at a playboy.

"Is it good?" I teased. And he breaks out in quiet laughter.

"Most of it, yeah." He chuckles and shows me a naked woman he's reading about.

After sitting around a bit, Chris finishes cleaning his tattoo equipment. "Aright, which one of you is first?" he asks and turns the chair to face us. Bryce puts a little white pill in my hand and nods.

"Dude. What is this?" I ask inspecting the pill closely.

"Don't worry, you'll feel like you're dreaming." He passes a bottle of water to me and, though skeptically, I take the pill, take off my shirt and get in the chair. It's takes almost 2 hours for Chris to draw the tattoo on my left peck, shoulder, entire upper arm, and shoulder blade. A couple weeks ago, we all got together and decided on the God of War, Ares, Mount Olympus, and the other stuff. Since our mascot is the Northridge Titans we want to go with that view.

Our shoulder will have the image of Ares. He's posing with his sword raised in one hand and his raised shield strapped to his arm. He's in full army regalia. He's in a victory pose.

On our shoulder blade will be the Hoplon shield with the Trojan helmet in front of it. They are going to be in the middle of Mount Olympus. The entire tattoo, on our shoulder, upper left arm, shoulder blade and chest will have a background of a tribal tattoo depicting strength.

Our chest will be the hardest part. We chose a chief shield, with Northridge Titans tattooed inside of it. The background inside the shield will be blue fading into silver. On both sides of the shield is a standing Pegasus with its wings spread. The guys and I think this is great. Everything's very detailed and carefully drawn. I had an idea of what it looked like but the way Chris has drawn it is _so much better_.

Basically we're getting an extensive half sleeve wrap that covers the left chest, shoulder, all the way around my upper arm and my shoulder blade. The entire tattoo will be in tribal form, even Ares and Mount Olympus. That's how we want it. The offense will have it on our left side and Bryce and the defense will have it on the right side. Since Bryce and I are the captains, we'll go first and have our name, number and position under the shield.

_It'll be 'Shapiro~99~Captain of the Offense'_

I blink my eyes a few times, it got a little blurry.

Wow…this pill has made me lightheaded for a while now, I…kinda like how it feels.

_How_ it feels…I kinda like _how_ it feels.

"Mr. Womb raider, are you ready?" Chris says putting on a pair of latex gloves.

…

The buzzing of the tattoo gun is lulling me back to sleep.

"Rob…come on, it's time for a break." Chris says, patting my right shoulder. I groan getting out of the chair and stretch.

"Oww…" I can't raise my arm too much.

"Lets take some pics." Bryce says and the next thing I know, the flash from his phone nearly blinds me. We sit, eat and talk for an hour before Chris calls me back to the chair. So, what's done is my chest on over my trapezius muscle and the top of my shoulder blade. The only thing left is the rest of my shoulder blade and my upper arm. It's been about 6 hours. Chris had already said that it would take almost 12 hours.

"Alrighty, lets get this over with." I say as I get back in the chair. I have to sit over now. He gave me the choice of doing half now and half in a couple days. I just told him that I want it done all at once.

…

_7 hours 28 minutes later…_

"…and…done." Chris says, I lift my head and crack my neck. "Touch up complete, you're good to go man." Chris says and makes a move to clap me on the shoulder. I jump and he started laughing with Bryce. "Chill man, we just messing with you." Bryce helps me up and takes me to the mirror. My chest, shoulder and arm are red and a little swollen. After a short breather, Chris carefully puts Neosporin on it and then places plastic film wrap on me.

"Here," he hands me a slip of paper with clear instructions on it.

_Do not leave plastic film wrap on for more than 8 hours. _

_Do not shower in hot water (or steam) due to loss of pigment and pore openings will only prolong the healing process. Do not let water from shower run directly on tattoo, to do so will cause stinging. Bathe in lukewarm water, after shower allow cold water to run on healing tattoo for a full minute to close pores._

_Week one: Keep dry, use antiseptic or nonabrasive soap with delicate towel._

_Week two: Expect flaking, don't pick at it._

I didn't get this the first time, probably was too drunk.

"Thanks man." I say and fist bump him.

_I can't even think straight._

"Yeah Rob," Bryce calls as he takes off his shirt. "you _probably_ shouldn't drive man." He chuckles. I let out an exasperated breathe and stagger upstairs were I see Brent and Charles watching a recording of last nights game.

"Dude, that's awesome!" they huddle around me and observe my newly inked chest.

"Be careful and please don't touch." I just want to sleep, but I think this pill is wearing off.

"How long again?" Charles asks.

"13 and that's _with_ the touch ups." The touch up was just for the areas he went over once. After talking to them for a while, I pull out my phone and called the one person who wouldn't ask any questions.

…_beep…beep…beep…_

"_Why the hell are you calling me?"_ Jade says in a hushed voice.

"I need a favor."

"_I'm not sleeping with you."_

"Like you don't miss it." I shot at her and breathe out a laugh.

"_What do you want? I'm busy."_

"I don't think drowning kittens qualify you for being busy but anyways, I kinda need your help."

"_With what?"_

"I just need you to come and get me."

"_Why?"_

"Because I just got a tattoo and I'm not in the position to drive."

…

After talking with Jade a few more minutes, we hung up. Half an hour later, Jade pulls up. "Brent, drive my car home, Jade's going to drop you off back here.

"Cool man." He helps me up and I meet Jade in her car.

"Hey, thanks for coming to get me." I say as I get situated, as she starts the car.

"Cool tattoo, you're going to be in bed for a while." She says and pokes at my arm.

"Oww! You're lucky I'm too sore to beat you for that." I say.

"Yeah right, how long did it take?"

"Over 13 hours…"

"Wow…take any pics yet?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna post later tonight." That's if I feel up to it, I'm still drowsy from whatever pill Bryce gave me.

"So, I saw on your page that you're not a relationship anymore. I thought you and Shannon were a couple." I took a deep breath. I didn't really want to get into this but…I guess I should talk about it. No sense in bottling it up.

"Well, after the Halloween party I took her back to my place. She was way too drunk to do anything and I ended up staying up all night helping her through it. That next morning, I left her to show Cat's cousin around town, you know, to get the feel of it again." she doesn't need to know about the kiss. "When I came back home, Shannon had already called her friend to come get her. She wasn't too far behind me. When she knocked on the door, Shannon's father was there too when I opened it."

"Whoa, that must have been tough."

"Yeah, it was. He told me to stay away from her and told her friend that she and Shannon aren't friends anymore."

"Oh my God, what happened next?"

"I tried to explain but he wouldn't hear any of it. Later that day she officially ended _us_."

"It sucks." She breathes.

I nod in agreement. As the ride goes on, we talked about our Thanks Giving on Thursday and how we spent it. After, we didn't speak a word to each other. As she pulls up, I carefully turn to her.

"Hey, thanks."

"Welcome…take care of that tattoo." She says and gets out of the car. As we walk into the front entrance, I get looks, well…my tattoo get looks. People observe my ink as we walk by.

"You got dudes checking you out." Brent says pressing the up button on the elevator.

"Yeah yeah…" I drawl out. We get on the elevator and soon we're entering my room. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it." I express thanks.

"Sure man, here's your keys." He tosses them on my bed.

"Ok, I guess we should go." Jade says, turns and leaves. I don't feel like eating. I'm just so tired.

…

_Litore Aureo Studiosi _

_(Golden Shore Studios)_

_Saint Tropez, France_

_November 30, 2012_

"This is quite nice…" Michael says leaning against the table. I smile and swivel back around to face the mirror.

"I know right? This is my own personal dressing room." I marvel at him. I've been to work for ten days now. Michael came the first and second day. He says he only wants to make sure that I am settled in ok and carefully tipped toed around the fact that all day I'm surrounded by my colleges: _other beautiful models_.

I've been on my feet since 7 this morning. We've been doing shoots all day. I'm advertising new eyeliner. It has sparkles in it and comes in black and fawn. Since I started, Mademoiselle Lefevre had me watch the other ladies on set while I studied the script for today. Today is my first real shoot, even though it's only a few lines and a few scenes, we have to do many takes of each and every scene. Sometimes we mess up the line, move the wrong way or bloopers. I even had a few.

_I'm not going to get into that…_

I get along with the other ladies really well. They love to work with internationals. We're just doing the last touch ups on the commercial. I was praised for how well I fit in. Even though I'm new, I took my role well and didn't get over excited about being on TV.

"So, just a couple more shoots then we're done?" Michael asks walking behind me.

"Yeah, after I'm done I'm going to get dressed. They're going to review the commercial later, hopefully they like it." I hope they do. It's only a short 90 seconds commercial. Mademoiselle Lefevre says I'll get more screen time as I make more commercials. If the supervisors and producers like how I advertise the product, I'll get more time. Now, I'm starting at 90 seconds, maybe by January I'll get a full two minutes on air.

I almost can't believe how easy this came to me. Honestly I thought that the things I learned in school were starting to fade out since I haven't done anything since last December. Nevertheless everything went smooth.

_Knock knock…_

One of the preps pokes her head in the door.

"Mademoiselle Ablemarch, we are ready to shoot the final scene." I nod and stand from my chair.

"Will you get paid after this?" Michael asks pushing my hair off my shoulder.

"Yes, and stop." I chortle pushing his hand away. "My stylist just did my hair."

"Oh so now you're a _star_?" he chuckles and pinch my butt as we leave my dressing room. I turn around and kiss him on the lips.

"Yes." And with that I got on set.

"Alright Mademoiselle Ablemarch, in position…" says the director. I've been practicing all day for this last shoot.

"ACTION!"

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_December 4, 2012_

The girls and I file in the conference room and find a seat. It's after 7 in the morning. I had to get up at 4, made breakfast for Michael, prepare his lunch and made sure he has a snack for when he comes home.

After getting that out of the way, I filled Nicky's formula container and look over the directions I left for the sitter. By 4:30 I was in the shower and out the door just after 5. The two hour ride was uneventful at the most.

"Is everyone here?" Mademoiselle Lefevre pushed her glasses down her nose, she looks around the room and straightens papers in her hands. "Alright, as you all know, new products have been brought in for promotional use. Monsieur DuPont has authorized the trial products for you all to model for us." Monsieur DuPont said we were going to model new things. They said if the first batch fly off the shelves by the time the inventory list is taken, then he'll market them. After a year or so, Monsieur DuPont trade with the U. S. Where they will model it there also, like we're going to do.

"Mademoiselle Ablemarch, you will be modeling the new _RadiantlySleek_ Sulfate–Free Smoothing System. It's a super intense sleek formula. Its main function is to get rid of frizz for 96 hours, leaving hair smooth, sleek, soft and shinny. You're going to be taking it home and using it for a week." she says then lowers the rims of her glasses and looks at me.

"Yes Mademoiselle." I answer and receive my script.

_Oooh! I get a full 100 seconds!_

Looks like I have to check in every 4 days.

"Abella, you…my sweet will be modeling our new Moreau Paris _Youth Code_." She takes a trial product and passes it to Abella. As she gives everyone else their trial product I study my script.

I can't wait to take this home and wash my hair.

_So excited!_

After the meeting, we all left for the day.

_CLICK…_

I unlock the escalade and reach for the door handle when Marceline caught up with me.

"Trina…" she breathes as she jogs to me.

"Hey." I smile. She pushes her hair from her face and smile back.

"The girls and I are going to get manicures and pedicures, then go shopping in Italy. Want to join us?" I caught myself from gawking and nodded wordlessly.

"Sure." I said and she tells me where in the parking to meet up and wait for the others to come out.

_Emerald Waters Women's Resort_

_La Trinité, France_

"Oh my God, this is amazing…" I'm getting my feet rubbed with a puma stone.

"Thank you Mademoiselle…" the guy says and continues. All of us are here, Marceline, Régine, Solange, Toinette, Lottie, Abella, Adrienne, Caecilia, Laudine, Jacqui, Celestine, Stephanie, Elainna and Marguerite are all here. We only had a little while to wait and we were seen by the male spa employee.

"You're welcome, sir." I say sweetly. Jacqui arch her brows and mouthed '_he likes you'. _I shook my head without him noticing and mouth _'no'_. He looks up and I smile and giggle.

_I didn't mean to giggle…_

My shoulders hunch over and settle. "Mademoiselle would you like a massage?" he asks. I gasp litely and blush.

"Um, sure." I wouldn't mind a massage. Toinette says that this resort is very respectable, a massage wouldn't be so bad.

"After your nails of course." He replies and gets back to my feet. Michael won't be home for a few hours so I'll stay here with the girls.

…

After my feet were cleaned, he begins on my nails, then my toe nails. After my nails were cleaned, polished and dried, Mr. Ambrogio led me to a private spa room.

"Well Mademoiselle, are you ready for the best massage of your life?" he asks.

"Yes…" my voice was quiet. After he finished my toes, he left for a moment. Toinette came sat by me and teased me about liking him. I have to admit, he is very handsome, but I would never attempt to be with another guy.

_Even if he is gorgeous._

"Please, let me remove your robe." He says behind me.

"Um, I think I'll keep it on." No guy has really seen my body without clothes on except Michael and the guy that does my wardrobe at work.

"But in order to get the best results, I'll need to make contact when rubbing your body."

"Oh, um…okay. Where…exactly will you rub?" I'm trying my best not to be nervous.

"Well," he breathes "I'm giving you the tranquil treatment." He says as my robe slide off. The only thing I have under my robe is white _very_ high shorts and a thin chest wrap. If I'd known I was getting a massage, I would have got thicker wrappings.

_This is France…_

"What's that…?" I ask.

"It's not like other massages…" he says softly looking at me. He drags his eyes up and down my body causing me to blush feverishly. "it is very intimate though…platonic."

_Platonic…_

"Oh…" I chortle. He motions for me to get on the massage bed. Getting on the bed was easy, he sprays something in his hand and begins to litely massage it over my body. It's oil that smells good.

"Please turn around…" he asks softly. I try not to shiver when I feel his hands on me. When he's done, he goes to a neatly positioned table with other oils, lotions…warming oils, I think that's what he's using on me. My body is slightly warm. There are delicate incense sticks, candles and little jars and other things neatly placed about.

I can smell the oil and the incense. "This will help you relax." He breathes and music comes on.

It's an Enya cd, her songs are so relaxing.

_I will get that cd._

The massage starts with him kneading my calves. Firmly but gently he kneads my legs. When he gets to my thighs he caress them with an open hand.

_Soft…_

As he caresses higher his touch becomes firmer. Just as he reaches my upper thigh, he rubs his thumbs on the inside of my thighs. I'm keeping my eyes closed, this massage is…

_Oh…_

He's really up there, his hands are brushing the shorts I'm wearing.

Okay I need to level my breathing before he thinks something is wrong.

_Okay…okay…_

Now his hands are moving to my hips and on my lower back. The firmness returns as I relax…

…

As his hand fade away from me, the dimmed lights become brighter.

"Mademoiselle, the massage is done." He says softly.

Oh…

"Thank you." I say softly. He hands me my robe and I slip it on my body.

"Come…" he says holding out his hand. I allowed him to lead me back to the spa area where the girls are waiting for me.

"Had fun my American friend?" Abella jests as I sat on a cushioned chair.

"Yes, it was great." I told them about how amazing it was. I'm so loose and relaxed.

The ladies giggle as I fold my legs…

_Oh…_

…

The fact that I can feel the unmistakable feeling…down there completely catches me off guard.

_Did I…_

"Trina? Are you well?" Solange asks.

"Yes, I'm gonna go change." I smiled, when I was out of their sight I hurried to the nearest ladies room. As soon as I secure a stall for myself, I sit down and check my shorts.

_Oh_ **my** _**God**_…

But…he wasn't…he didn't do anything illegal. His massage was amazing. Though at sometimes, his hands were very low when I was on my back.

He did say it was an intimate platonic massage.

Of course it was non sexual, but it was intimate. He rubbed my belly and went low enough to tickle me. And I know for a fact that his finger brushed up against my pubic hairs. He touched my midriff, the sides of my breasts, and the insides of my thighs.

I can't wait until I go home…

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_All that training at Hollywood Arts paid off for Trina. She's making friends and learning fast. As for Rob's tattoo, think about The Rock's tattoo, it's very similar._

_I hope you all have an awesome New Years. Make your resolutions count and have a fresh start._

_Happy New Year!_


	91. 89: Progress

**Chapter 89:** **Progressing**

_Vercelli Fashion Center_

_Sanremo, Italy_

"Are you sure…?" I ask as Adrienne leads to a private dressing room.

"Of course Trina. They've given us a private dressing room when we visit." She says and pulls me in the dressing room.

A chorus of _Hello's,_ _hi's and Trina's _hit my ears.

As we get comfortable, the staff at the fashion center brings in the latest teddy's, baby dolls and lingerie.

…_oh my…_

"Trina you look sexy in your pink play thing." Laudine teases.

"I don't know…do you think the thong is showing too much?" I ask as I turn around to peak at my butt. I've never worn a thong before, let alone sexy things_._

"It's _supposed _to show too much, you Americans_…_" I laugh turning back to her. Laudine and I have a good friendship. She's sweet and funny, a little goofy at times…

_She reminds me of Tori so much…_

"I'm only 18, it's not like I wear this all the time." I chuckle as I observe the slip. It's an ice pink satin slip with satin garters. The front and back is soft satin and my breast cups are lined with encrusted pearls. The sides are satin mesh. The thong is satin and is ice pint also. I have so much I can wear this slip with. Michael will love it, especially with nothing else on.

"Well, what do you think?" I turn so the ladies can get a full view of me.

I'm met with nods and approving murmurs.

Excitedly I turn around and squeal in delight.

"On to the next rack…" I smile going over to other lingerie. Unbeknownst to me, Laudine sent over my size to the fashion center. She surprised me with a few racks. The racks are filled with garter slips, lingerie, teddy's, baby dolls and cami sets of all color ranging from silk and satin.

…

_Ablemarch Residence_

_8:27 pm_

I can hear Nicky making noise as I come through the door.

"Hey…" Michael says standing up with a swaddled Nicky in his arms.

"Hi." I smiled and kiss Nicky, then Michael on the lips. "How are my favorite guys." I coo to Nicky.

"We're fine, he made a little fuss earlier, but daddy saved the day." Michael says caressing Nicky's head.

"Aww, mommy's baby boy was fussing? Well don't you worry, mommy's gonna fix you all up." I kiss him again then placed the bags on the counter.

"What's this?" Michael says and peeks into the first bag.

_Pop!_

I slap his hand away.

"It's a surprise." I smile. After I got the rest of the bags from the SUV, I came back in the house and placed all the bags into my closet.

"Did you eat? Are you hungry?" I ask Michael as I watch him gently rock the baby.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Black forest ham, salami and sliced ham on cheese bread dressed with lettuce, tomato, onion, pickle, black olives and cucumber. Did you like it?"

He nods and smiles. "It was good. Make my sandwiches like that for after work." I nod and snake my arms around him.

"I have a surprise…" Softly I kiss the tip of his nose and his chin.

"Is that right…?"

"Yes, put our son to sleep and wait until I call you." He nods and brings Nicky to his room.

While he's doing that I hurry to our room and pulled out a white garter slip. It's called _seduction_.

…

"Ok, come in." I say softly. He peeps in and I smile. "Hi…" I breathe as he enters the room.

"Wow…that…you…are so beautiful." He softly says through a smile. He enters our room and carefully takes in what he sees.

After a few moments Michael begins to touch one of my garters.

"I like these things…" he breathes to me.

"I thought you would…"

…

I gasp awake slowly opening my eyes. Michael's arm is draped over my body. I can feel _it_ on my leg. Last night…was amazing. He kissed me everywhere and slowly, each piece of my slip was pulled off and placed where ever they fell. First we made love and after an hour's rest, Michael and I had hot sex. Then made love, then more sex…

It happened like that for hours. Michael and I didn't really get to sleep until 4.

_Ugh…_

I have got to get a shower. Between Michael and my own climaxes, we pretty much soiled the sheets.

_I know I did…_

Gently and quietly I get out of bed. It's just after 5:30 and Nicky's probably gonna wake up soon. I'm not going to bother with putting on a robe. I'm messy and will just get into the shower.

As warm water hits my skin, it wakes me up. As for washing off his stuff I just stand under the shower and lather up. Today is the first day of a week long stay at home trial of the product I'm going to be testing. Quickly I step out of the shower and find the shampoo I need to test.

…

That shower was great. I shampooed and conditioned my hair. I'll style my hair later. Michael's still sleeping, let me go see if it's the same case for Nicky. Quietly I open his door wider and look into his crib. Gently I caress his face.

He's warm, good. Just as I take my finger away his feet he moves slightly and slowly his eyes open.

"Hi…" I whisper to him. My heart melts as he yawns, his eyes are tightly close for a few moments. When he's done, he opens his eyes and those green orbs look into mine. "Hi baby boy." I coo quietly. He sleepily looks at me.

He hasn't made a sound yet, doesn't look like he wants to get out of bed. I'll just leave and get Michael's breakfast ready. His clothes are already ironed. After taking out and heating the pan for his bacon, I get the eggs next. The bacon, as usual takes about ten minutes and I forked them out. Then fry the eggs in the bacon grease. It's so much better that way. The first time I did it was after running out of butter. Michael says he loved them and now we collect bacon grease. Turns out bacon grease season's food too.

When I'm done with our breakfast I check on Nicky.

_Nope, still sleep._

Michael's in the bath, he'll be out soon.

I'm gonna stay home today so I'll just have something prepared for him when he gets off work. Something hot.

"Hey." He says wrapped in a towel.

"Hi…" I smile as he comes in to kiss me on my neck.

"My boy still sleep huh?" he laughed. I nod. Nicky has been getting up a little bit earlier lately. Michael returns to our room while I look at the news. The Egyptians are protesting something over there, they're calling it an Egyptian revolution.

_Wonder how that will play out._

Now that we live in Europe, Egypt is on my list of places to visit. Since we're right here where a lot of the world's civilization happened and so much history happened here in Europe, we could just take a day off and visit. Everything is so close.

After seeing Michael off and doing cardio, I conditioned my hair and rinsed. Then I style my hair and get dressed.

…

Hmmm….

This is actually good on my scalp. I think I'm going to go out today.

_Maybe to the day markets, then the movies…_

Yeah, I think I'm going to do that.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_December 9, 2012_

_Paramour Studios_

_Beck POV_

"Thanks for inviting me." André says as we load up a carrying cart. I just finished my main role in the movie. We did the final main take of my character today. I play Robert. My character lives in Idaho and Robert's only going to have lines when Sam calls Robert. Sam is going to be the main plot now. The movie will shift to him getting used to life in Bakersfield.

I'm only going to be called in for phone calls for when Sam calls home to Idaho to see how Robert is doing.

"Of course man, I wish the girls would have come but they're busy with Jade's drug awareness play." I say and leave the set for my trailer.

"I saw them in the black box theater, Jade was fussing at Sinjin."

"Of course she was." I drawl out. Same old Jade, poor Sinjin.

"A trailer and all…" André jokes as we pull up.

"Yep, it's about the size of the silver streak but with less of my stuff." I enter and André leaves to get his car. As I pack up the rest of my stuff I get a text from my agent.

_You up for a photo shoot?_ –Josh

I text back _'yes'._

We make a date for it and schedule a photo shoot for a week from now.

_Honk_

…That's André…

I grab two boxes as he goes in and grab two more. I only have a few boxes to get and wasn't here long enough to have a lot of things. After we clear out my things we leave the studios.

"Are you going to go back?" André asks.

"They always lets the minors come and observe during the rest of the production. I think that I'm gonna just wait until my next shot."

"That make since to me and you'll be back in school full time." I nod as he makes a left.

After a few minutes of silence, André speaks up.

"So, what up with you and Jade? I see you looking at her sometimes." I smile and look out the window.

"Nothing really, you know, her brother and I still talk. He umm…he said that he saw her with someone else. Some guy he walked in on with her in the basement."

"_Walk in on?"_

"Yeah, he says it's some big guy, strong, tall, black curly hair…" I stop as the thought of it makes me angry.

"Tall, strong and black curly hair?" I nod and he stop at a light. "You don't think…"

"Dude," I say and rest my head on the head rest. "don't even say it."

"Maybe it's not what we think."

"I've been thinking and Greg did say the guy had a big…and it had a mark on it."

"A tattoo maybe." I take a deep breath.

"Maybe."

"When did he catch them?"

"October."

"Wow, so do you think she's over you or…?"

"I don't know, if she was with someone, she would have changed her status on the slap and SplashFace."

"Maybe it's just a fling."

"Maybe…"

We make it to my neighborhood. "So, what's up with you and Tori?" I've notice that they have been close lately. He smiles and turn into my street.

"Well, we um…we're just taking our friendship to a deeper level."

"Oh, deeper level huh?"

"Yeah, we're trying to…we just want to take it slow. Whatever we are, we going to take it slow."

"That's good logic." As he park we hop out the car.

"Yeah, she's still grieving about Trina. Me too, you know, I still can't believe Michael Ablemarch took her."

"Me either. Hopefully she turns up."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'll do if–"

"André, don't even say it." I can't bring myself to think of something like that.

"I know, Tori and I are together. Just not on a deep level yet."

"Soon?"

"Yeah, soon, and if not, I'll wait as long as she needs." I nod to André. I'm glad he's with Tori, she needs someone to lean on. Other than us, her friends.

"You gonna try out for Jade's play?"

"Maybe, I'm not due at the studio for a while so yeah, you?"

"Yep, I think she needs extras, the main rolls are already taken."

"It's going to be different playing an extra, like freshman year."

After we place my things in the silver streak, André and I get some lunch.

"Oh! What are you doing tonight?" he pipes nearly startling me.

"Um, nothing really, why?" I ask.

"My friend Mustang hooked me up with this gig in Ridgecrest."

"_Ridgecrest?_" That's like almost three hours away or something like that.

"Yeah but the money is worth it, I'm gonna get paid $2,000 five days a week."

"Wow, man you're legit!" We dapped and went to get burgers.

"Now I can hire an aide to help my grandma." He says, Mrs. Harris can really use an aide. André can't look after her forever.

"That's awesome man." I'm really happy for him.

"The only thing is…Robbie will be there." He says.

"Seriously?" André nods.

"So he's really fighting out there in the desert?" I remember when Cat was pregnant, at the hearing she said Rob mentioned how he was a fighter now. Maybe he still is.

"Yeah man, I went to his SplashFace page and he has pictures, videos of him fighting other dudes. Knocking them _out_ and making them tap out."

"Is he any good?" I ask.

"Yeah, they call him Iron Man Shapiro."

_Iron Man Shapiro?_

I heard the name before but never linked it to Robbie or _Rob._ Some of the guys go to the desert to watch the fights and they talk about Iron Man but Robbie?

_Robbie!_

"They talk about it at the studios, but anyways, looks like you're going to have runs with him."

"Yeah, I know. But two grand is worth it."

I nod and we chill the rest of the day.

…

_Rob POV_

"How many so far?"

"There are forty five of us, only forty one including me." I say watching as the ref break up a triangle hold. "And besides, Mason said Chris bought in three other artists to get the job done faster and that way everybody would have healed by January."

"Who's next?"

"Umm…well since it was decided that the regular offense and defense teams would go first, extras, backups and additions are last, it's James Dean. He's my extra offensive tackle."

"Yeah, he's the guy that was put in the game when the regular OT messed up his shoulder." I nod and hop up when I see that Tyrone deals a knockout blow. The guy from Burbank falls on his back cradling his head and the match is over.

_TKO…_

"I would've had that dude put down with a kimura." I boast and we walk towards the back.

"He'd beat you're ass." Sam jokes.

"I'll be back in two weeks, then I'll show everyone, Iron Man's gonna open a can of _whip ass_ on everybody." I say doing my Iron Man pose.

"Look who it is…" Tyler says and shakes my hand. "Nice ink man, when will it be fully healed?" he asks as he gazes down on my bare chest. I decided not to wear a shirt here and just come in shorts and a 49ers hat, I have it on backwards.

"Don't worry Ty, I'll be back winning money for you in two weeks." I joke.

"I'm going to hold you to that boy." He teases and looks behind him. "But look, I'm showing around DJ Mustang's new intern, that's him over there." He points to a guy whose back is facing me. "Hey, Mustang bring your intern to meet some of the fighters." He calls. "His new intern wants to be a musician, the boy can play the keys good."

Mustang got the guy's attention and he…

I take and exasperated breath and make eye contact with André.

_It had to be André…_

"Yo my man, these guys already friends." Mustang says with a smile on his face. André nervously scratches the back of his head.

"We um…used to go to the same school." I said as André studies my tattoo.

"Yeah, these two was at that party I told yall about. You know, at Kenan Thompson's new crib."

"Oh ok, I heard that iCarly busted a cheating boyfriend there, he was going with another girl and all three went to the same party. It was awesome." As they talk André and I stare each other down. He breaks contact when Mustang gets his attention.

"I'm on my way out." I say and walk away.

When I'm in my car, I pull out my phone.

_I missed a text from Shannon._

Six weeks ago was a hell of a way to break up. When she'd seen my tattoo on my page, she texted me and asked if I was alright. We talked for a while and one Sunday she and I met up at the movies. And of course after the movies we ended up bathing in my shower after an afternoon of hot sex.

I got plenty of responses when I posted my tattoo.

_Hey, my parents aren't home until later. Can you come over? –_Shannon

I was over a couple nights ago, with experience I parked two blocks down. Her house is awesome and her old man collects swords.

_So cool…_

_I'll be a while. I'm coming from Lancaster. –_Rob

I'm at the tip of the Mojave in Lancaster, about hour and a half away from LA or something like that.

_How long? –_Shannon

_Hour and a half… –_Rob

…

_My parents won't be coming home until later tonight, probably around 1 or 2, so we'll have a couple hours. –_Shannon

_On my way. –_Rob

I should probably make it there by 11. Hopefully the traffic will let up.

…

After turning my phone on vibrate, I get out the car. I'm two blocks away from Shannon's place. It's cool out tonight, I should've brought a shirt with me. Quickly I jog two blocks down and open the gate to her yard. She opens the door and the first thing I do is hug her.

"Missed you…" I breathed and kiss her. I picked her up and close the door with my feet. I took her upstairs to her room. We land on her bed and as I kiss my way down under her skirt, I make a promise that I'll be out by 12:30.

…

_Knock knock knock…_

…

_Knock knock knock…_

"Shan." I wake up to a soft male voice. I get up and litely shove her awake.

She opens her eyes and smile, that's when I see that it's daylight outside. Her head snaps in the direction on the door when, who I'm assuming is her dad, began to bang on the door. She quickly sits up and looks back at me.

"What are we going to do?" I ask in a hushed tone. Before she answers me she yells at her dad.

"What dad?"

"Open the door." he says.

"Get out the window." She whispers.

"What?! We're two stories up." I said louder than I should have.

"Shannon, is there someone in there with you?!" he says in an aggravated tone. Then a woman's voice spoke up but I can't really hear what she's saying.

"Just climb down the wall garden." She threw my shorts at me while I pull on my boxer briefs.

"What?!"

"Just climb down and try to be quiet." I grab my shorts and climb out of the window. As I climb down I can hear her open the door and faintly hear her dad and her arguing. I won't waste time to try and listen. I'm half way down and when I look up, the window burst open and her dad looks out. I stop moving, as I stay completely still I can feel my heart beat skyrocket.

_Please don't look down…_

_Please don't look down…_

_Please don't look down…_

My foot slips off one of the flower holding fixtures. He looks down and the next think I hear is…

"What the fuck?!" on instinct I let go and dead drop to the ground. I didn't pay any attention to the cursing coming from the window. In the middle of the yard I pull on my shorts and make a bee line to the front gate. The neighbors where laughing and peeping outside their doors. I took this opportunity and yell.

"_I refuse to be denied!"_ that only earned me more obscenities but as I run down the block, I couldn't hear over my own breath and feet hitting the ground. When I look back I almost fell to the ground when I saw Mr. Pyke running after me. I hike it and jump in my car. He was so close that he was able to whack my hood with his hand as I sped by him.

I hurried to the closest intersection and took a breather when I look at the car clock.

_7:19 am_

I guess I fell asleep after…

_I knew I should have put an alarm on my phone._

Damn…if her dad was pissed before, he'll probably have her escorted everywhere she goes now. I'm gonna really miss her. I guess I should send her mom some flowers or something.

Yeah, I think I should. I'll stop at the Reseda Flower Shop sometime this week.

After I make it into my room, the first thing I do is take a shower. Then I empty out my draw and put all my cash in a duffel bag. I pack some clothes and stuff and leave for Unc's house. Shannon's old man doesn't know where that is.

Before I forget I take my bag of Limbo. Bryce finally told me what pill he gave me when I got my tattoo. He buys them from a street pharmacist on Reseda. I gotta admit, I like how I felt when I took the pill. Bry took me to the guy and I bought a fifty pack. It cost me $250 even. Five bucks a pop. The guy told me that he grounds down prescription Ambien and an over the counter pain pill. He takes an even amount of both and makes his own pills.

At first I wasn't too sure, I have a zero tolerance for drugs. But those pills make me forget all the bullshit I've been through. They make me forget mom, dad, _Cat_…everything. Bry told me he'd been taking them for almost four months and only took them during a wild party and sometimes drinks with them. I only took about ten of them separately, I never drink with them.

Before I leave I make a call to Alice and tell her that I'll be out for more than a week.

By nine o'clock I was unlocking Unc's door. I surprised Fi.

"Hey!" she says and run over to hug me.

"Hey, I thought I come home for a while." I say and put down my bags.

"Oh baby welcome home." Fi says and hugs me. Unc comes out in his boxers.

"Look at this." He says and we pound hug. "What brings you back to the nest?" he says and gets an open can of juice from the fridge. I shrug my shoulders.

"Just wanted to come home for a while, besides, I miss my old room."

"Cool, good to have you back, you told the people at the hotel?"

"Yeah, front desk knows I'm gone." I say on my way upstairs. When I open my door the first thing I see is my punching bag. Haven't punched it in a while. As I settle down I get in bed again and get out my book of conquests.

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

**Jade West October 2, 2012 Tasted Her/Hot Oral Sex/Great Sex 10**

**Jade W. /J. Cooper October 3, 2012 Best Twosome All-Nighter Ever! 10x2**

**Amber** **Campbell October 5, 2012 Hot Sex in the Fields 8**

**Jade West October 8, 2012 Quickie In HA Janitors Closet 9**

**Jade West October 12, 2012 Passionate Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Ms. Jackson October 16, 2012 Blow Job / Hot Sex In Closest 7**

**Shannon Pyke October 16, 2012 Deflowered 5**

**Jade West October 16, 2012 Hot Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Jade West October 19, 2012 Sex In Hotel Room 10**

**Jade West October 20, 2012 Impromptu Blow Job/Sex In My Car! 10+**

**Shannon Pyke October 22, 2012 Awesome Blow Job In My Old Room 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 23, 2012 Deflowered **_**Officially**_** 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 30, 2012 Passionate Sex in Hotel Room 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 4, 2012 Sex After the Movies 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 7, 2012 Hot Sex! 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 9, 2012 Awesome Sex at Her House 10+**

I guess I'll eat later, too tired to do anything.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year! Enjoy 2015 and make the most of it. Looks like Beck's movie is going great, André has a steady gig and that will pay well and Mrs. Harris will have her aide._

…_and Rob. Oh boy…I wouldn't want to be Shannon right now._

_Please Review…_

_**-to the guest reviewer, about the haters...thank you. **_


	92. 90: Little Chick

**Chapter 90: Little Chick**

_December 12, 2012_

I've been partying hard since Shannon's dad almost strangled me. Alice called me saying he came by a couple times. I'm still staying by my uncle. After my fight last night, we left for the party we're at now. It's almost 6, good thing it's a Saturday.

_Ugh… _

I'm coming off Limbo, Bryce and I did Limbo throughout the party. He says that he grinds and sniffs it through a rolled dollar bill. He says it gets in the bloodstream faster.

_And that it did…_

This party ended up being another rainbow party. This time we had a special guest.

_The police commissioner's daughter. Audrey. _

When I read that the tongue is the strongest muscle in the body, I had doubts. But Audrey removed any doubt I had. Charles got it on video tape. She gave a blow job to me and about seven of my teammates. I saw the video, nobody's face is on it. Just only, when the phone recording everything goes up showing my stomach and chest, you can see the tip of my curls. I need to get a trim, my hair has already grew past my shoulders. I'll have Fi trim my hair to sit on my shoulders. I'm on my way home right now. Hope everything is ok, I just saw Unc's '_Come home now!'_ texts. He sent them a few hours ago.

…

I stopped at Angela's on the way home and is pulling in the driveway now. When I open the door the first person I see is Fi on the sofa.

"Hey." I say, after looking at her for a moment I stop in my tracks. Her eyes are misty. "Fi, what's wrong? Where's Unc?!" she sniffles and wipe her eyes.

"Right here." I hear him say on the top of the stairwell.

"Unc," a breath of relief went through me, but Fi… "What's wrong with Fi?" I ask. He was silent as he comes down the stairs.

"Rob, look at me." he orders.

"Unc what's wrong?"

"How long?" he says, how long what? What is he talking about?

"Unc, how long what?" I ask, he looks closely into my eyes and steps back.

"You're on them right now, aren't you?" he growls. I'm completely dumb founded. On what?

"On what?!" I say with attitude.

Before I ask anything else, my head started to spend from Unc's right hook. I land on the sofa while my legs landed on the floor.

"What the hell Unc!" I shout and brace up to him. Fi got up and put space between us.

"_I_ brought you in _my_ house, took you under _my_ wing and help you change _your_ life! And you got the _fucking_ audacity to bring drugs to _my_ fucking house?!"

I was speechless and couldn't even think straight.

That is…until he pulls out a clear bag.

_Limbo…he found it…_

"Fi went up to do your laundry and found _this_ in your pocket." He threw them at me. I can feel my breath spilling out through my mouth. I look to Fi, she's silent and still has watery eyes.

"Unc…I'm sorry. I–"

"No," he shakes his head. "When you didn't have anyone, Fi and I was the ones that took you in. When your own parents, _my sister_, turned their backs on you, _we_ were the ones to bring you here to start over, to have a fresh start." He seethes. "Obviously letting you come and go as you please and do what you want was not the right choice!"

"Unc, I'm sorry." I can feel my tears well. "I swear I'll never do them again." I pleaded.

"Rob, you really disappointed us. You misused our trust and…"

"Unc please, I'll throw them all away. Promise." I can feel my tears come down.

"Rob, Fi's pregnant." My eyes snap to her and I gasp. "I can't have you doing drugs in my house. I'm sending you back to your mother's house."

"NO!" I yelled. My chest is getting tight.

"I can't risk my child on you." It's like his words went through me.

"I would never hurt your baby." I fell to my knees, I can't go back to my parents. "I'll do anything, please! Don't send me back." I cried. I haven't cried this much since…since I was Robbie.

"Get up!" he yells.

"Paul, maybe you should just give him a warning." Fi suggests.

"No, he needs to learn his lesson. Get up!" he yells again. I get to my feet and wipe my face with the tail of my shirt. "You need to learn your lesson. If you want to earn my trust again, you _will_ work for it. I'm going to send you back to your mother, you'll stay until _I_ say you can come back. Understand?!"

"Y–yes…" I whimpered. I leaned on the wall and laid my head against it. Fi came over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and she kissed my cheek. Everything happened so fast afterwards, Unc had me pack and go straight to my parent's home. I was banned by him to go to my suite as punishment and was told to stay by my parent's house. Its ten now and I'm just pulling up. I had already called Alice and told her I got grounded and will be back when my punishment is up. After I showered and repacked, I thanked Fi for doing my laundry and she hugged me again. I only dressed in a Romi sports shirt, Romi sports shorts and a black Romi thin jacket.

When I opened the door, Harry is the first person who sees me.

"PA!" he says and runs over. I pick him up and kiss him. He's in his onesie.

"How's my favorite nephew?" I coo and kiss him again.

"Robbie…?" Wendy says coming around the corner.

"Hey sis." When I look up, I snort when I see her holding another baby. "Who's baby is that?" I asked baffled, "is she one of Harry's friends?" Harry looks over to his mother when his name is called and points to the baby in Wendy's arms.

"Ummm…" she thinks for a few seconds then smiles. "Wow, didn't know you'd come home…and with a bag I see." She says off subject.

"Seriously, who's kid?" I ask coming in further into the house. When I pass Wendy to go into the living room–

I almost drop Harry when my mom and her …_guest_ stands.

"What the hell mom?" I say as Harry reach for her.

"Robbie! You're home." she says shocked.

"Mom, why is _she_ here?" I almost seethe. Cat looks down and wring her hands not knowing what to do.

_Tall tale sign of nervousness…_

"Robbie, Cat and Asha are visiting." She motions for Wendy to come to her. Wendy gives mom the baby and mom brings her to me.

"Robbie, it's time we all let the past go. Here," she puts the baby girl against my chest, I had no choice but to hold her. I immediately tense up. She looks to her mother and Cat hesitantly asks,

"You don't have to…if you don't want to." She says and holds out her hands. Her baby latches onto my collar and pulls my shirt.

"Yeah…here." I hand her the baby but it doesn't want to let my collar go.

_This little chick has an iron fist._

When I try to gently take her hand off my collar she scratches the crap out of me.

"Oww shi–" I barely caught myself when mom came back and reprimands me.

"Robbie, watch your mouth around your daughter!"

I snap to her and seethe, "She's not my daughter!" she huffs out a breath and I ask "What are they doing here anyway?!" Cat takes the baby and walks away.

"We can leave if you want me to." I hear her ask mom.

"No sweetheart, stay." She gives me the stink eye and takes the baby.

"Robbie, look. It's time you bond with your child."

"How can I bond with someone I have no relation with?" I shot at her.

"Why are you here?" Wendy says changing the subject.

"Unc put me out." I say simply and get my bag from the kitchen. "He says as punishment I have to stay here."

"Since when is the house you grew up in serves as punishment?"

"Since you and dad threw me out over a make believe claim."

"Robbie she's yours." Mom says.

"Maybe we should go…" I hear Cat quietly say.

"No baby, stay. She's your daughter Robbie and she's staying overnight." She says and goes to the kitchen. Then turns around, "and she's staying in _your_ room!"

"What!" I shot, I couldn't help but lean on the back of the sofa for support. I guess the hot shower and coffee didn't do the trick in sobering me up. I breathe out a laugh. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, I'm the mother and grandmother, and besides, I want you to get used to someone else sleeping in your room." she says opening the cabinet.

"If you only knew…" I say as Wendy whips around.

"If I only knew what?"

I scratch my head and groan.

"Look, whatever you did by your uncle to get sent back here, I'll have to call him later for that. As for now, the babies are sleeping in your room."

"Mom I need my privacy and why are kids sleeping in _my_ room?!"

"Because your room became Harry's room after his birthday, now that your sister lives here again she needs the extra space."

"You don't mind do you?" Wendy asks.

"No…I just…have a hangover and need to sleep." That got mom's attention.

"Hangover from what?!"

"From a night of drinking and partying, then I had to come home to get bitch decked by Uncle Paul because Fi found d–" I stopped and thought about it.

"Found what?" mom asks resting her hands on her hips.

"Look, nothing. I didn't come here to fuss, I came here because Unc knows I don't want to be here ok. I'm tired, hung over and please keep the kids quiet." I don't need an argument.

"You act like this house is a bad place to be, this is _our_ home where your father and I raised two kids." Mom is getting on my nerves.

"Mom! Look, I got kicked out of my house, can't go to my bachelors suite and have to come back to the very place I _don't want to be_ so please forgive me if I'm a little upset ok. I haven't even talked to my friends or anything." Cat's daughter begins to whine a little.

"Look, just bring your little friends over here or even a girl. It isn't like you've uprooted your life. Northridge is an hour away."

"Mom! I don't think you understand." I say and walk upstairs. "My life is uprooted, Brent, Russ, they don't want to come over here. We hang out at my place or in town. If I want to sleep with a girl, I gotta go by _her_ house because apparently I can't bring her to mine anymore, at least until Unc lifts my punishment." I growl as I enter my old room. My bed had been pushed to the wall by the window and two cradles have been placed in the center of my room not far apart from each other. I can faintly hear talking when I shout downstairs.

"Mom!"

"Robbie, _don't_ make a fuss. You're sharing your room, or do you want me to call Paul and tell him you've been talking back to me!"

_She wouldn't…._

"I would, you hear me?!" I thought for a while and yelled back down.

"It's _Rob_!" I slam the door and collapse on my bed. I get the book of conquests and jot down the party last night.

_May as well…_

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

**Jade West October 2, 2012 Tasted Her/Hot Oral Sex/Great Sex 10**

**Jade W. /J. Cooper October 3, 2012 Best Twosome All-Nighter Ever! 10x2**

**Amber** **Campbell October 5, 2012 Hot Sex in the Fields 8**

**Jade West October 8, 2012 Quickie In HA Janitors Closet 9**

**Jade West October 12, 2012 Passionate Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Ms. Jackson October 16, 2012 Blow Job / Hot Sex In Closest 7**

**Shannon Pyke October 16, 2012 Deflowered 5**

**Jade West October 16, 2012 Hot Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Jade West October 19, 2012 Sex In Hotel Room 10**

**Jade West October 20, 2012 Impromptu Blow Job/Sex In My Car! 10+**

**Shannon Pyke October 22, 2012 Awesome Blow Job In My Old Room 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 23, 2012 Deflowered **_**Officially**_** 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 30, 2012 Passionate Sex In Hotel Room 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 4, 2012 Sex After The Movies 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 7, 2012 Hot Sex! 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 9, 2012 Awesome Sex At Her House 10**

**A****udrey Jakes December 11, 2012 Rainbow Party 10 **

Audrey Jakes is just as much a snob as her dad. She does good blow though…

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_December 13, 2012_

_2:12 am_

"WAHHHHH…!" I've been trying to get back to sleep for an hour. This kid's been crying since she woke up and now, my room stinks. I did not sign up for this.

"Wouaaaaa! Ehwuaaaa…" I turn over and watch her kick her feet and suck her fingers. "Ehhhh…woaaaaaa…" I stand up and walk over to her crib. She's wriggling around and is almost on her belly.

_She turned..._

And now her crying is muffled. Before I knew it my hands were reaching for her and she was in my arms. She hushes and sucks her thumb. Then it hits me, she stinks.

_Stinks a lot…_

After rustling around in her diaper bag, I fish out her diaper, wipes, and powder. I hold my breath while I begin to change her.

_Ugh! Little girls should not be this stinky._

She's changed and clean now. I guess she's hungry, lucky for her I'm hungry too. After I went to sleep earlier today I didn't eat. I can't move down the stairs like I usually do, I don't want to scare her. Hopefully a full stomach puts her to sleep.

After searching in the cabinets I found a dispenser. Looks like she has a place for all her baby food here. Wendy said something about her and Harry play a lot here. After mixing the formula, I get the remote and watch TV in the living room. She's kicking her feet as she eats, hopes she likes it. She isn't crying so she must do.

As I watch TV, she hits her heels on my thigh and laughs.

"You're just a silly girl aren't you." I coo to her. As I tickle her feet I see marks on them. Little bruises and scratches shouldn't be on a baby's feet. Maybe she got them from crawling, I don't know. She practically inhales the formula and I burp her. I rock a little and put her head on my shoulder. She plays with my hair while her breath huffs out against my neck, I relax as I rub her back.

…

I feel a faint slap on my knee.

_Harry…_

He's hitting my knee. "What?" I ask picking him up.

"PA!" he says and hits my chest.

"You like that?" I say pointing to my tattoo. I'm not wearing a shirt and…I shoot up and turn to face the kitchen. "Where's the baby?!"

"I came down a little while ago and saw you two, I put her back in her crib. You two looked so cute."

"I just fed a random baby." I say putting Harry on the sofa, and jogged upstairs. After a shower and breakfast, I waited until 12 to call the guys over.

Earlier mom said something about tree cutters coming over and cutting down the tree in her back yard. I had already texted the guys to come over later.

I forgot about Cat's kid but she didn't forget me. She has been reaching for me all day. Eventually I took her and fed her for lunch. I have her in my arms as the guys came to the door.

"Dude, thought you said you didn't have kids." Russ jokes and playfully pinches Ashley's cheek.

"Everybody around here is lazy." I say, that earned me a drying towel thrown at my head by Wendy.

"Admit it, you like her."

"Yeah, yeah" I drawl. "You guys brought the stuff?" I ask and lead to the backyard.

"Sure man, I borrowed my old man's axe." Brent says holding his up. Russ gave me one of his, and we go through the doors to the backyard. The tree mom was talking about is an old tree that was there since Wendy and I were kids.

She says she's having tree cutters come down Monday but I figure the guys and I would make some extra money and get some exorcise.

As we cut I feel the need to ask. "What are you guys gonna do for Christmas?" it's in the 50's now but I have a feeling that I'll be taking my long sleeve off after a few whacks at this tree. It's sunny so that won't be a problem.

"Well, I'm free. My mom called me the other day asking that I'd come over for Christmas. I don't know…" Brent says as he plants his axe into the tree. He hasn't sharpened his in a while. That's why I asked Russ for one of his. Mine is too dull, but I think we can get it done with what we got.

"Maybe she's reaching out, you know, with you on your own now, she must miss you." I say and try to swing my axe deeper.

"Maybe I don't know, I kinda already had plans but whatever. If she's willing to leave that bastard than I'm willing to open up to her again."

"Have you seen her or your sisters since you moved out?" Russ asks flexing his muscles.

"Yeah, I visit my sisters and give them money. Other than that no."

"What she's gonna do about Mack?" I ask taking off my shirt. I knew I was gonna take off this shirt some time while doing this.

"I told her that I was going to sue him if he didn't start making payments on my car."

I chuckle, "What'd she say?"

"She didn't like the fact that I threatened him. So I told her I wasn't going to get a _court appointed_ lawyer, but someone I'll actually hire. Mack didn't like that either and started another fight. So I told him I'll see him in court." We started laughing, "A week later I got a money order for $200 and a note that says I'll get it every week until the car is paid up."

"I know he get the picture now." I say and tie my hair behind my head. Brent nods and chuckles. We take thirty minute intervals each cutting the tree.

"Hey, after Christmas, maybe in January, we can go back to this club. The one for hard asses."

"Which club?" Brent asks as he begins his thirty minutes swinging the axe.

"The Gorilla Club, you forgot, we went there a couple times with a couple other guys."

"Yeah yeah, that club is hard core. I wanna see if they got new stuff." He says and starts swinging. Russ agrees and for the next three hours or so we steadily get through the tree. We record it going down and spend the rest of the day chopping wood for the fire place.

We decided that we would all meet up at my mom's house during Christmas evening for dinner. Maybe go out with a few girls and go see a show. The Willard Theater of Performing Arts is doing a Christmas show. Maybe I can bring Jade, I haven't heard anything about her and Beck. I'll text later, I know she's anxious to get away from her people as I am with mine. Maybe she'll come out and maybe she'll want to cuddle. Not in my bed though.

Yeah, I can definitely use a good lay.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_December 16, 2012_

_True Talent Studios_

_Beck POV_

_Any luck getting a part in Jade's play? –_André

I take out my phone and reply to André.

_No, all the roles were taken and all stand in positions were filled too. I'm kinda bummed about it. You? _–Beck

_Same, the play is on the 21__st__, going? _–André

_Yep, Greg will be there and he wants me to come. –_Beck

_Cool, I'll go too. I can go places now that my grandma has an aide._ –André

_Lol _–Beck

"Mr. Oliver?" I snap to attention as the photographer calls me.

"Yeah man sorry." I apologies and unbutton my shirt. As I am, the camera clicks and I casually take my shirt off. After a few photos I change into another set of clothes.

"So, I called around and there is a producer who's looking for a handsome face for a MAXE cologne commercial. Are you interested?" MAXE cologne…I like that cologne.

"What's the pay?" I ask as I pose for another set of pictures. As he's telling me the details, an assistant came in with Tori behind her.

_I forgot I invited her_

"Tori, over hear." I call her over and she smiles.

"Hey Beck, wow, nice…everything." we laugh.

"Yeah, thanks." We hang out for a while and meet up with the gang at Nozu's.

"So, André, tell everyone how easy your new job is." I say after eating my sushi. He pulls a face then smiles.

"Well, um…I work in Ridgecrest, five nights a week."

"Wow, that's awesome." Jade says along with everyone's approving responses.

"Yeah, tell them who you're working with." I joke. He throws a piece of shrimp at me. He knows I wouldn't keep this to myself.

"Um…like I said, I work in Ridgecrest and I know a couple people there." He says.

"And…"

"Beck…" he warns. I smile and say.

"They are going to find out eventually."

_I'm sure Jade already knows._

"Who do you know there?" Cat asks.

_This is going to be awkward for her._

"Yall know my friend Mustang right?"

"The guy from Kenan's house part?" Jade asks.

"Well Jade," I took the liberty in answering for her. "_Rob_ works there." I said

Jade perks up, so does Cat.

"What? He's still fighting?" Tori gawks.

"Yeah, you guys see his tattoo?" André play it off.

"Yeah, I went to his SplashFace page, it's awesome." Jade says. I had to catch myself from gawking.

_How does she know he–_

"You saw him the other day Cat, did you see it?" Jade asks.

"The other day, where at?" I ask Cat.

"_Rob_ took Asha on a day out." Jade says.

"So what, he's claiming her now?" I ask.

"No, not really." Cat says.

"But he took her out."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean he said Asha is his kid." Jade put it.

"Sounds like he's coming around. Still though, if he tries anything, let us know." André says, I nod.

"I think he'd be able to take you both out." Jade cut in.

"I doubt it." Jade and André goes back and forth at each other until Tori changes the subject.

"So guys, I'm going to the gym tomorrow."

"That's great. Are you going to become a strong woman?" Cat asks.

"No, not big and strong but to be a little more fit." Cat nods. Tori tells us how she wants to learn what Trina learned in defense training. After another hour of hanging out, Jade, Tori and Cat told André and I about the play. It's going to be on the 21st.

_Awesome…_

_December 17, 2012_

_Los Angeles Gym of Training and Defense_

_Tori POV_

"Hi." I say when I enter the gym. Today is my first day and Lindsey decided get me started. We're going to begin with the basics. I'm going to enter the MMA Defense Program and is starting tod–

Lindsey has me on the mat putting me in a painful position.

"Lesson number one, never let your guard down." I tap out immediately and she lets me up.

"Wow, what was that?" I huff out.

"I just put you in an arm bar. Hurts like hell doesn't it?" she asks. I nod and massage my arm.

"Well, get ready because I'm going to help you loosen up then we'll put you through a fit test."

"Fit test?"

"Yeah, just to see how strong you are and give you a taste of what's to come." I nod as she shows me to my locker."

"I think she would have wanted you to have this." She say as she gives me the key to my locker.

_Trina's locker._

"Thanks."

"Come on, and don't think just because I'm friends with your sister that I'll go easy on you." I nod and she shows me back to the main area.

…

After nearly 30 minutes of…of…the hardest work out ever, she comes up to me.

"Hey Tori, before you say anything, I just want you to know…it's only going to get harder. Are you sure you're up for it?"

After a few breaths I answer.

"Yes." I say and collapse on the floor.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_Hey guys, hope you're successfully on your resolutions. Rob finally sees bouncing baby Asha again. He likes her a lot and even gives her a little nick name. Little Chick. He almost butted head with Wayne, won't be the last time. All I can say for next chapter is…__**HEAT. **_

_And thanks for the awesome reviews!_


	93. 91: The Plays the Thing

**Chapter 91: The Plays the Thing…**

_December 18, 2012_

I am going out today to buy everyone cards. I've already decided to give Unc a really nice flat screen for their bed room, as for Fi…I'm going to get her what I got Wendy for Harry. A $10,000 gift card from Toys '4' Us. I hope it'll make her happy. It still hurts that she found my pills, I didn't mean to make them disappointed in me. Plus I have to get Jade something too, she and I are going to a show on Christmas night with the guys and their dates. Everybody agreed to spend Christmas morning with their families. Brent's going to his house for Christmas for the sake of his two sisters.

Jade said the same thing, she'll spend Christmas with her people for the sake of little George…or is his name Jeremy.

_Jake?_

_Josh?_

_Micheal?_

_I don't know…_

"Well, I better go." I say to myself and go downstairs. It's warm enough now to wear a lite jacket. Once I'm downstairs I pass by Wendy who just finish feeding Ashley.

_Or Asha._

"Say hey daddy." She says moving Ashley's hands to wave at me.

"Hey…" I say and drink out of the orange juice bottle.

"Please get a cup." Wendy says burping Ashley.

"What? I'm clean." I chuckle and get my keys. Ashley reaches for me making her usual sounds. I smile and playfully flick her nose.

"She likes that." Wendy coos and kisses her head.

On my way out the door a thought occurs to me. Ashley's been reaching for me since I took her downstairs to feed her that night.

I have to admit, it was wrong of me to ignore Ashley. Its Cat's fault she got blamed on me, and to be truthful…I…kinda feel different with her. Somehow I channeled my dislike of Cat to her daughter and Ashley doesn't deserve that. Cat's been dropping her off and letting her spend the night. I'm either upstairs or out the house when she does, it's better that way. I still can't stand Cat but her daughter…it's been different since that night I fed her. It feels like we bonded.

_I feel like we bonded…_

I was watching this episode on Animal Planet where they showed life and death of young cubs. Most of it was sad because it showed the death of mothers who protected their cubs and the cubs themselves. Watching that made me sad though, really sad.

I'm scared though, scared that people are gonna say how it's about time I take care of my daughter. But I've come too far to give them what they want, but at the same time think, _screw what they say_. I like this little girl.

She's sweet, funny and has her mother's dimple. She giggles when I kiss her and she always lets me play with her. Of course I don't do that in my mother's presence. They'll just rub it in my face.

"Wanna come out with me?" I ask her and caress her head. She giggles with her finger in her mouth.

"Really, you want to take her out?" Wendy says handing her to me.

"Yeah, I don't mind." I say and kiss her neck. It only take me a few minutes to put her seat in my car and strap her in. As I drive, I text Unc to see if I can get a few things from my hotel suite. While I wait for his reply, I peep at her through my rearview mirror.

_Yeah –_Paul

"Yes!" I say to Ashley, she just continues to suck on her toy giraffe. I still can't believe she has that. Wendy told me that the giraffe is her favorite toy. She even sleeps with it, I did see it in her crib the other night. As I ride I am sure to peep at her from time to time. She's basically chilling and enjoying the ride. My top is up, so no wind is gonna blow through her hair.

Once I cut the engine, I carefully take her from the seat. She's in a onesie with feet pads. I can't help but smile when I walk through the lobby and up to my room. A few people smiles and waves as I make my way.

"This is my place…" I coo and close the door behind me. She makes a small noise as I go deeper into the room. I get more clothes, my body wash, cologne…other stuff. Ashley rolls on her back and tries to life herself up. I bounce on the bed next to her causing her to giggle then tries to eat my blanket. I watch her for a few moments and tickle her.

"Wanna take pics?" I'm gonna put her on my SplashFace page, "Say cheese…" I smile and snap the pic. We take a few more and leave for Joel's. I'm only gonna buy some cards and a few other things. Shouldn't be too long.

…

As we drive home I lower my top at a red light. Ashley's making some coos, before the light turns green I turn around and take a few seconds of video of her giggling and talking. When the other drivers on the intersecting street begin to slow down at their yellow light, I put my phone away and drive to my parent's home. When I'm in view I can clearly see another car. It's a truck actually. I think it's Cat's stepdad. When I park and get out of my car, my mom comes out with her arms folded.

"Where have you been?" she asks.

"I was out, getting cards and other stuff. Why?" I say taking Ashley from her car seat.

"We were worried."

I huff out a breath and walk pass her with the baby in my arms.

"Cat and her father are here. It's time for Asha to go home."

"Why?" I thought she was staying here through Christmas. Upon entering, the very first thing I see is Wendy getting up from the sofa.

"Took you two long enough." She kisses Ashley and caresses her feet. Cat gets up walking a couple steps closer to me. Ashley grasps my hair and tries to put it in her mouth.

"Stop that." I laugh softly, when I look up, Mr. Grant comes up.

"Hey, the next time you want to take the baby on a joy ride, _get permission._" He says in a scathing tone. He used to intimidate me but I see though him.

"What? I can't take my kid out?" I know that came out flippantly but I don't even care.

"Your kid?!" he grows, what the hell does that mean?

"Mr. Grant, my son only wants to bond with his daughter." Mom says coming at my side. Ashley curls into my chest and starts to cry.

"Hey," I turn to mom, "I don't need you to speak up for me mom, and _this_ jackass doesn't scare me." I take a step forward; Cat comes in between us and takes Ashley.

"Mr. Grant!" I whip around to see my dad. He comes as a surprise, I thought he was due back from business just after Christmas. Cat's step dad huffs out a breath and speaks to my dad. I left to get the things I bought out my car and put them under the tree.

"I bought these things for her, the cards are for everyone else." I guess I went a little overboard. I bought all kinds of baby toys and things. Things she probably already has.

"Thanks Robbie." Cat says quietly. I turn my back on her, I still can't be in the same room with her. After everything I can't stand the thought of her being with some other dude and blaming _his_ kid on me.

"I'm going out, don't wait up." I leave the house and go over to Brent's. I need to talk to him anyway.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_December 21, 2012_

_David POV_

After the preset meetings, Commissioner Jakes requested that I come to a private conference. Hopefully he's made some progress on Trina's case. I've had enough of doors respectfully slammed in my face.

"Detective Vega…?" his receptionist calls from her office door. On the way to Commissioner Jakes I take off my cap and tug on the tail of my uniform jacket. I clear my throat entering his office and salute. He looks up from his papers and motioning me to come in.

"Detective Vega, as you were, please come in." he sits back lacing his hands together. I nod taking a seat.

"I was not allowed into the preset meetings." I start off. He tilts his head and mesh his lips together.

"David…we've known each other for over 12 years." He starts off, I don't like the way this is going. "I haven't had you at the meetings because your daughters' case was discussed." I will the mist in my eyes to go away, I can't even blink right now. "David, we suffered block after block in Miami. Mainly from the FBI, Agents Harris and Lane stated that Sam Axe is not involved in his son's and your daughter's disappearance." I close my eyes and swallow the immense anger rising in my throat.

"What are you saying commissioner?"

"We've depleted more than enough resources for the search of your daughter, I think it's time that we confirm what everyone already knows."

"And what is that?"

"As disappointing as it is, your daughter's case has gone cold. There aren't any more leads and the LAPD can't afford to misuse by now exhausted man power and funds chasing after Ablemarch."

I shoot from my seat slamming my hands on his desk looking him in his eyes. "_What the fuck Jakes_! How can you do this to me?!" I yell. His aide bursts in, Jakes slowly stands on his feet.

"Detective Forster everything's fine." He says. She nods and leaves the room.

"No! Everything is not fine. I'm trying to make sure my _brothers in blue_ keep investigating my _child's_ murder and this is what you have to say to me?!" I scream at him.

"Detective Vega calm down!" he warns but I could care less.

"My fucking child was _raped_ at a filthy bus station, then left from home and got _murdered_ by a fucking bastard who's _apparently_ invisible!" I'm huffing out breaths not blinking.

"Detective Vega your outburst is understandable but I am not the enemy. Ablemarch is."

"Ablemarch is?" I snort. "I can't believe you'd be yielding, after everything I turned a blind eye too–"

"Blind eye?! _Blind eye?!_"

"_Yes_ blind eye. Four years ago I turned a blind eye to what you did to the West girl. I fucking basically watched as she lost her innocence _again _when you pressured her into signing a gag order when she was _13_. 13 years old, raped by her _own_ cousin and _what_ did you do? You give the little rapist a job and reward him along with his father."

"Vega!"

"No! I'm talking! You've had plenty time to talk and now _I'm_ talking, I'm sick of our resources being used for the wrong things."

"And what is that?"

"We're cops Warren, we protect the people, not let criminals walk. Do you have any idea how many destroyed families you leave in your wake?"

"Ok, you're angry, I get it and that's why I'm not going to fire you."

"I'm not going to let you hurt my family like you did to the West's, the Michael's and countless others." I say backing up.

"David, you're angry so I'm going to forget this conversation happened."

"I'm done turning a blind eye." I slam the door and the glass on it shatters onto the floor. As I walk out I ignore everything around me and leave the building. Once in my car I speed away.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Hollywood Arts_

_Black Box Theater_

As the audience gracefully find their seats, the theater slowly fills nearing capacity. In its audience is a host of spectators. The Vega's are in row B center. The West's has yet to arrive. Mrs. Harris along with her aide is in the row E near the left side. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver is situated in row A center. Rob sits in row G right side. Jade invited him and Beck has taken notice. Beck would like to confront Rob, however, after a few moments of thinking about it Beck decided to cool off and sit with André and other students.

As time goes on the theater is full. Eric Talbert and his producers are all present and eagerly awaits what Jade West has in store. By this time the West's arrived and sits in the front. At 7:30 the crimson curtains comes to life and separates revealing the set. The audience claps as the set appears. It begins with a brilliant script surrounding a teen party. As the party continues, the audience witnesses a scene of peer pressure unfolding. They watch as a teenager is pressured to take pills from a bowl that's being passed around. The bowl carries prescription medication and the product of a street pharmacist.

As the party goes on more teens are pressured and as they give in, they slowly follow suit with their friends. Soon the play goes on, the teens who were pressured are now stealing from their family's medicine cabinets and harming themselves purposefully to get prescription drugs. This leaves them craving the drugs and doing dangerous and illegal acts. One person robbed a drug store, a pair attempted to rob a street pharmacist and getting shot in the process. The play concludes with a powerful but cryptic message from Jade.

The audience rose with proudness in a pleasing manner. The applause lasts for a full three minutes and fades out as the cast comes forth and bow. Flowers of all sorts fly through the air and lands at their feet. Rob comes and personally gives Jade a freshly cut bouquet of roses. She invites him backstage while the cast goes backstage.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

"You were amazing." Rob says hugging her. In truth he is ecstatic. He didn't want to admit this to himself but Rob missed preparing for the plays, curtain calls, make up, wigs, customs, tech etc. The smell of it all brings him back. As he silently reminisce, Jade breaks the hug.

"Thanks Rob." Beck choses this time to come up to Jade.

"Um, hey." He says and hugs Jade. Jade hugs him and the hug lingers as Rob clears his throat. Jade lets go and Beck nods to them and walks away.

"Well, that was…Beck." Rob sums up.

"Yeah, Beck."

"So, we still on for Christmas?" Rob asks.

"Yeah, we're still on for Christmas…" she trails off. Truth be told, she and Beck has been on speaking terms as of late. She knows Rob and Beck have a few things in common. They're both handsome, extremely hot, a full head of beautiful hair. Rob's curls are complete contrast to Beck's waves of locks. Beck has a lite build that has a nice rack of abs and biceps. Rob on the other hand is chiseled from the nose down. He is the definition of sexy.

Jade is in complete harmony with Beck's personality. Rob, like Jade is a rebel, their personalities are rattling but their passion in bed makes up for their clashing personalities. In all, she wishes Beck had Rob's body and Rob had Beck's personality.

"You sure?" he asks putting on his charm. Rob asked Jade to the Willard Theater for a Christmas show a few days ago. She said yes, and to confirm their date he slowly leans down and presses his lips on hers. The kiss lasts a full minute, Rob stops it and whispers in her ear. "Just making sure." He leaves Jade standing there craving another kiss but Eric Talbert and his team interrupt her lingering craves to congratulate her. She peeks at Rob's back while he leaves the theater. For fear of running into Cat he leaves the property.

Jade knows a choice has to be made.

_Beck's good looks, their history, and the harmony they share…_

_Or Rob's good looks, amazing sex, their budding personality…_

She made her choice, it was a choice she knows is good for her.

_A choice she didn't think she had to make._

_Christmas Eve_

_South Pasadena_

_Mansfield Green Park_

Gary sits patiently as he waits for Holly. She walks up to the bench and sits down. Gary turns around and takes a deep breath.

"Holly, how are you?" he says cordially. She gives him a small smile and takes her sunglasses off.

"Gary," she takes a deep breath. "Please tell me." he nods placing his elbows on the table and laces his hands.

"Holly, listen…the commissioner he…has declared her…gone." He tries to tell her the best he can.

"What do you mean? He isn't going to declare her _dead_?!" tears well in her eyes as Gary confirms with a nod. Holly's guilt increases as she rests her head in her hands. Her tears fall to the wooden bench, she choke out sobs as Gary comes around the table and console her. He rubs her back in sadness and grief deepens in them both.

"It's alright, we'll get him." It's all he can say to her, there isn't anything else that can comfort her. Nothing can soothe her, only her daughter can bring her up from the low point she's slowly descended.

"Holly listen, the commissioner and David had a heated argument a few days ago, there are rumors going around about that argument, just make sure he's ok, alright?" Gary asks then gets up and walk away. Their meetings are always short and private. Holly barely heard anything after the news about Trina. She takes a heavy breath as she too leaves the table.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Christmas_

_Monaco_

_Trina POV_

"Let's see what mama bought you." Michael coos to Nicky, I'm so happy it's Christmas. It kinda hurts that Nicky is spending his first Christmas away from my parents. I know I have to be strong but it still hurts. As Michael opens a gift I wrapped last night, I get out another gift for when he's done. We have already set up and is recording our first Christmas as a family. "Look! Mommy got you new shoes." Michael says. I bought Nicky these shoes two sizes too big. He's four months and growing so fast. My mom said that when Tori and I were born she bought clothes two and three sizes too big also. These are the moments I wish I would have brought pictures of mom, dad, Tori and the rest of my family. In quiet moments it does get lonely, I'm happy I have my own family.

"And now we're opening another gift…" Michael says while pulling off the wrapping paper. "Yay, it's a toy phone." It's a red and orange toy phone, I read that a baby begin to see red and orange colors first at four months. He's going to love his new phone, it rattles too. The first thing he does is place it in his mouth. "Looks like he has a new noise maker." Michael says and kiss his head.

"Nicky hasn't been paying much attention to me when I'm feeding him." I say and caress Nicky's hair.

"He's just fascinated by the new things around him." Michael says as he bounces him a little. Nicky is starting to whine if he isn't holding one of his toys during feedings.

"Yeah but feeding time is us time and he isn't looking at me when he drinks." I sulk. Michael just looks at me and stifles a laugh. I pull a face when he speaks up.

"You're only mad because my little man found something else to play with…" he says and lean over to pinch my breast. "Finally, I get them back!" then he squeezes my boob and I smack his hand away.

"Were on camera!" I laugh. "And besides, when he gets his first tooth is when you can have them both full time again. Maybe."

"You know what I would like for Christmas later?"

"What…?" I ask.

"_Us_ time…" I slink back and look at him with a smirk.

_Us time…_

"But first, lets watch cartoons." I smile. Michael looks at me funny and smirks.

"Cartoons?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's something my sister and I did every Christmas. I'd like to start that tradition here with nicky."

"That's nice, cool. Spongebob?" I nod.

"Any tradions your family have?" I ask.

"Nah, not really. My mom would cook a small turkey since it was just me anf her. Then we'd go by her peoples' home and celebrate it there.

"Well, now that we are a family, we should think about a new tradition."

"Yeah, but…after cartoons." He says and he hands Nicky to me. I make sure the stove is off and sit on the sofa and turn on the flat screen.

After scanning the guide for SpongeBob, I find the program. It's a Christmas special.

_In English…_

"Next year we'll cook a turkey and make a dish our moms made. Okay?" I say. We only cooked a green bean casserole, brandamicium, barba–giuam.

"That sounds good." He says. I smile and turn the volume up a little.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_December 25, 2012_

_Hollywood Hills_

_Vega residence_

As the cool wind blows pass the trees, door chimes dance as the breeze swirls around the neighborhood and up the hills. David Vega observes the children in the street playing on their new bikes, scooters and toy cars. Sorrow and bereavement weighs down heavily on him. He tries his best to hide his pain of losing a daughter.

"Merry Christmas Dad…" Tori say quietly descending the stairs. David wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Merry Christmas baby." He turns and says to his youngest. Tori moves in to hug him, he gladly open his arms to hug her. His muscular arms wraps around her in embrace. He breathes in her scent and after a full minute lets her go.

"Mom still asleep?" she asks going to the kitchen.

He nods to her. "Cocoa?" David asks going for the paper on the counter. Tori nods and smiles as she pours the vanilla milk in the pot.

"Want a cup?" she asks.

"Yes sweetheart." He says and goes to the sofa. As Tori prepare the coco Holly comes down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas loves." She says and kisses the both of them earning herself a warm response. After a few minutes of small talk an uncomfortable silence fills the air. In truth, sorrow weighs down on all of them. This is the first Christmas without Trina. Tori longs for the presence of her sister. Trina and Tori would watch cartoons together every Christmas even though they usually didn't watch cartoons on a regular basis.

After her talk with Gary, Holly cried all night in the guest bathroom downstairs. She finally got to bed five hours ago. She knew David kept things from her and Tori to protect them. However, she still was incensed with him. Anger has been boiling inside her after she heard about the decision the LAPD made regarding her daughter.

David goes through a similar pain in his heart. Searching the papers for _Michael Ablemarch's_ name has been a daily routine. As he scans the paper, he sees that Commissioner Jakes has come under fire _again_. David read a report that his errand boy Kenneth West has been accused of rape, again. The girl was so terrified that she left the state, and Ken gets away with rape. David sighs and sits back. He knew full well that Commissioner Jakes is corrupted. Although there are officials who knows this fact, David knew he wouldn't have support of his colleagues. He knew Chief Johnson and Major Crimes would do something about it but even if she did, they still would not have enough support from their colleagues from other divisions.

The other divisions would not dare go against their commissioner, in particular when they are too dependent on him. Especially with so little evidence. All David could do now was collect evidence and keep track of the trail of victims Jakes leaves in his wake.

"Here dad." Tori says handing him a mug of cocoa with a protective cloth underneath it.

"Thanks baby." He says. Unbeknownst to Tori, he watches her return to the kitchen to help Holly with Christmas dinner. He gazes at his wife and surviving child with sadness in his eyes. Then his eye shifts to the Christmas tree with presents underneath. He couldn't bring himself to _not_ get Trina gifts; he even bought a gift for _Nicky_, his grandson. As he turns back around, he sighs a breath of grief.

Assistant Chief Pope, due to the behest of Commissioner Jakes, has decided to declare Trina and her unborn child deceased. At that moment David renewed his aversion for the commissioner. David huffs out a breath and try to relax. It seems impossible for him to do so. All that's on his mind is how to tell his wife that their first born is deceased, or how to tell Tori that she's now their only child. The FBI is still continuing their search but for an unknown reason to David and his division, the search goes completely cold in Florida.

Sam Axe pulled some strings with his friend Michael to have them untouched. Even though they've tried countless of times to have Sam Axe questioned in Florida, they have been turned down by Dade County. The most that David has to look forward to is the warrants out on Ablemarch. A warrant for _two_ counts of murder will be out for Michael Ablemarch along with a warrant for rape of a minor, taking a minor across state lines and unlawful conduct with a child.

That's all David has to look forward to. His focus is mainly on finding Trina's and Nicky's remains. He held little hope that she was alive. To protect his own heart he doesn't get his hopes up any more.

David tries to figure out how to tell Tori and Holly the LAPD will declare Trina deceased and how she is becoming a cold case. As a family they need to discuss what day to have a funeral for Trina and her unborn baby. The thought alone brings darkness on his shoulder.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Christmas Evening…_

_Willard Theater of Performing Arts_

Jade and I arrive first. We took a bathroom break and decided to meet at the concession stand. By the time I reach it, she is already there ordering stuff.

"Can I get 3 macadamia nut cookies, buttery popcorn and do you guys have blue dog soda?" She asks, I snort while the cashier nods.

"Double that." I add and she adds it to the receipt. Jade folds her arms and wait while they get our order together. "What happened to low fat diet?" I ask putting my arm around her. She takes a deep breath and shrugs her shoulders.

"I need a break from all the health junk." She says and shrugs away.

"That'll be $14.37 sir." The cashier says. I reach in my suit jacket pocket and give her a twenty while Jade gets our snacks. When we find our seats we wait for the guys. It's eight now, the play starts at 8:30. They better make it, I paid good money for fourth row seats.

_Fourth row seats!_

…

"So, what'd you think of the play?" I asked Jade. She hunches her shoulders.

"It was all _Christmassy_." We just spent three hours watching Miracle in Hollywood Town and all she has to say for it is _It was all Christmassy._ Brent, Russ and their dates left when the bowing started.

"Well it's almost midnight, I'm hungry. Wanna get something to eat?" I asked. She's been down all night. "So what's up, you've been quiet all night, is everything ok?" I ask.

"Um, I don't know. I'll talk over dinner…or breakfast." I nod and escorted her to my car. The ride to Angela's was quiet. When we're sitting down and ordering, she talks.

"I'm sorry if I seem a little off. It's just…" she takes a deep breath and blows it out. "It's nothing with you, it…"

"It isn't Ken is it?" She shakes her head.

"No, it's Beck."

"What about him?" I look up from my menu.

"We've been talking and…I guess I miss him."

"You guys been taking huh?" I ask, while I'm pondering a breakfast meal.

"Yeah, I didn't admit to him that I missed him. But I know he missed me." I guess I should have sse that coming. That hug he gave her at the drug awareness play was inimate.

"Are you cheating on me?" I ask snapping my head back. She pulls a face and I smile.

"Robbie…"

"So…no Christmas sex?" she smiles and throw her straw at me. "Okay, okay, I get it. You've been dating him for years. I gotta admit that I didn't expect you two to stay apart for long."

"I thought we were over when we broke up but now…"

"You can feel a come back?" she breathes a laugh at my joke.

"I honestly didn't think you'd understand." She says softly.

"So, is this your way of saying we aren't friends with benefits anymore?" she sits back and thinks about it.

"Seriously Rob, I'd like to be a friend, you know, without the sex."

"I can respect that, I knew in the back of my mind that you and I won't be more than secret sex." I took a breath. "I don't think I'll ever be that guy you used to be friends with. He's long gone but, I'd like a friendship with you." She nods and smiles.

"I understand, do you ever think you'll ever be friends with the guys again?"

"Um, can we talk about something else?" not a topic up for discussion.

"Sure, so…what ever happen to Rex?" I can't help but laugh.

"Rex…well, the day I went to live with my uncle…he told me that I was going to Northridge High and that they would eat me alive. So…I said goodbye."

"What happened?"

"I didn't think I'd be able to take it, leaving him behind. It was like I got strength from it or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because after I left for Northridge I decided to start over and do new things. Every single thing I did before reminded me of…a stupid fool."

"Rob…" she breathes.

"Jade, I just got tired of feeling like the weak link. So I changed everything about myself down to the way I walk. I learned that I can do so much more than what I was used to. So instead of shielding myself like before, I took a chance and put myself out there. Trying new opportunities earned me new friends, new talents, new strengths that I had no idea I had, that and new possibilities. I never knew I can fight or play ball. This is me Jade, old Robbie is locked away and I love who I am." She stares at me for a few moments, then leans over the table and crashes her lips to mine. After the kiss, I took a breath and smirk.

_Yeah…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

I groan awake and take a deep breath. It's almost seven, Jade is still asleep. Quietly I get up and put on my shorts and a t shirt. I creep out downstairs and head to the door. I'm going to go get some breakfast. If we were at my place I wouldn't have to leave to actually _get_ breakfast. When I get to the bottom of the stairs, the first thing I smell is…

_Coffee…_

"I hope you and your little date had fun." Mom says and sips a hot one.

"Um…what?" I ask, her eyebrows raised and she puts her cup down.

"Robbie, Rob…I don't appreciate you bringing girls in here for a sleep over, especially while the kids were here."

I take a breath, "Mom look, I spent Christmas morning here with Harry and Cat's kid ok, what more do you want from me?"

"I want you to respect my home, your home." I snort.

"Mom, come on. Let's be honest, this isn't my home."

"Rob, this has been your home since before you were born."

"And you and dad threw me out of this _supposed_ home when you chose the wrong side." I say going for the door.

"We're not done."

"Look mom, I don't want to argue–"

"I don't care, we still have to talk about that girl in your room."

"_Mom!_" I said a little too loud. Didn't mean to make her jump. "Sorry…look, the sooner Unc tells me I can come home the sooner we can be estranged again."

"Rob, I don't want to be estranged from you. I don't want this in our family."

"Well, _I_ didn't want you to throw me away, but you and dad did anyway. So…this is what happens when you throw your kids away. You get estranged." And with that I slam the door shut.

…

I'm back from Angela's by 7:45 and open my door to see Jade awake. I freeze and smile tip toeing to the bed. "Sorry you had to wake to an empty bed." I say and kiss her. She kisses me back but turns her face away.

I huff out a breath as my shoulders fall.

"Beck…" she nods. "So…this is really goodbye?"

"Only the sex part of our friendship." She says and gets up to dress.

"I bought breakfast, eggs, waffles and bacon."

"Smells good…" she says opening the bag.

"So…we're friends again. Where are we going to hang out?" I ask. "You know, as friends." I laugh off.

"I don't know…I think you like some things I like. So…just hang." I smile and nod as we ate. It wasn't until 8:30 something when I took her home, were going to the Gorilla Club. Maybe she can bring a few friends and I can bring Brent and Russ. They would get a kick out of it trying to beat the gorilla again. She invited me to the full moon jam next month too. Maybe Gabriella will be there.

**(Skip if you don't want to read Book of Conquests.)**

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

**Jade West October 2, 2012 Tasted Her/Hot Oral Sex/Great Sex 10**

**Jade W. /J. Cooper October 3, 2012 Best Twosome All-Nighter Ever! 10x2**

**Amber** **Campbell October 5, 2012 Hot Sex in the Fields 8**

**Jade West October 8, 2012 Quickie In HA Janitors Closet 9**

**Jade West October 12, 2012 Passionate Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Ms. Jackson October 16, 2012 Blow Job / Hot Sex In Closest 7**

**Shannon Pyke October 16, 2012 Deflowered 5**

**Jade West October 16, 2012 Hot Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Jade West October 19, 2012 Sex In Hotel Room 10**

**Jade West October 20, 2012 Impromptu Blow Job/Sex In My Car! 10+**

**Shannon Pyke October 22, 2012 Awesome Blow Job In My Old Room 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 23, 2012 Deflowered **_**Officially**_** 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 30, 2012 Passionate Sex In Hotel Room 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 4, 2012 Sex After The Movies 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 7, 2012 Hot Sex! 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 9, 2012 Awesome Sex At Her House 10+**

**A****udrey Jakes December 11, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jade West Christmas 2012 Last Hot Sex With Jade West 10+**

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_Many things happened this chapter. Rob still can't remember Jade's brother's name (Gregory, Greg Jr. or just Greg). _

_Rob takes Asha out to his suite, which happened this chapter and not last chapter. Rob nearly goes head to head with Wayne. _

_David learns Trina and her 'unborn' child will be declared deceased._

_Jade's play is a hit._

_We found out that Gary is leaking info to Holly._

_Michael and Trina make their own Christmas traditions. _

_David, Holly and Tori experience their 1__st__ Christmas without Trina._

_Rob and Jade officially become friends (again), after the Christmas play and a night of hot sex. _

_Just to be clear, the heat in this chapter is David finding out that Trina will be declared deceased. _

_Oh and Jade's choice is Beck._

_Thank you to the new followers &amp; favorites and the awesome reviews. _

_Please Review… _


	94. 92: Shock

**Chapter 92: Shock**

_December 28, 2012_

Today is my comeback! I'm finally going to fight tonight. Can't wait, some jackass from Inglewood's gonna get their ass _kicked_. Oddly, I got a text from Tori to be at her house at 2 today. It's almost 2 now and I'm on Mulholland now, I'll be at their house in a few minutes.

…

I kill the engine and walk up to the door.

_Haven't been here in a while…_

I pass Jade's, Beck's, André's cars. Mrs. Vega opens the door after I knock.

"Umm, hi. Tori asked me to come over." She takes a second to look at me and nods. I can tell something's wrong, she'd been crying. I walk in the house and see everyone. They are all on the sofa and I join them.

"What the hell?" I ask Jade who's sitting next to Beck.

"Tori texted us to come over, doesn't sound like it's going to be good news." She says and Beck nods. After sometime, Mr. Vega comes downstairs. He has a forlorn expression like Mrs. Vega. He comes around the sofa and stands in front us and clears his throat.

"Kids, um…listen. The police commissioner and the…"

_I have a bad feeling…_

"Children…Trina…her case is cold. She and her child will be declared decease." He says, I lean up a little, is he serious.

"Wait…what do you mean." It was a few seconds before I realized that it was me that ask.

"Trina is dead Robbie." Mrs. Vega says. She…

_Can't be…_

Oh my God, this is actually happening.

"Her funeral will be held at Saint Bridget's Cathedral on the 6th of next month, 9 am." Mr. Vega says. Tori…I can finally here her crying. Jade along with Cat goes over to comfort her. I spent another 5 hours at the Vega's. For that time I didn't mind being in the same room with Cat…or everyone else. Mr. Vega and a few of his friends came up with a way to remember Trina's memory. They are going to put together a tournament to honor her memory.

_A fighting tournament… _

I'll talk to the guys and Tyler tomorrow, Joe too. Most likely it's going to be here in the city, probably in a small arena or something. Before I left I get all the information, I know I'm not going to sleep tonight. After my fight tonight, Trina's all I'm going to think about. Whoever this guy from Inglewood is…

_He's gonna get his ass whipped._

…

"Alright everyone, Josh Tyler lets give it up for Josh Tyler." André says over the mic. He comes out and do some punching motions.

_Yep, he's the cocky type. Maybe he's the getting his ass whipped type too._

When I'm announced I just walk in the center by the ref and Josh. I'm not in the mood to side skip around the ring.

"Aright, yall know the rules, knock out or tap out." The ref says and puts space between us. Then he says the word I've been waiting to hear since I got my tattoo.

"Fight!"

The first thing I do after the ref yells is walk up slowly. He walks up too, he's wearing dark green trunks, before he gets to the center I speed up and superman punch him. The crowd roars as he takes his time getting back up. The DJ booms over the mic about my punch. He gets up, we fight.

…

All through the fight we go hand to hand. He's good, really good but I know if I wear him out I can get a submission. I'm blocking his hits and I can see he's not breathing with every blow. Now he's gonna try and make a combo.

_A three strike combo._

I take the first two strikes, when he tries the round kick I catch his leg and take him down. He blocks most of my strikes from my ground and pound.

_Trina…_

Whoa…I just had a flashback.

_WHACK!_

I can hear the crowd go _'oohhh…'_

_Ah_…shit that hurts. He just socked me and is coming in for more. I take hits, he take hits. He's good at hand to hand but I keep seeing openings. After a failed attempt at a hook strike he leaves his side open. I deliver a liver shot and elbow him in the jaw. He stumbles back and I spear him into the cage, I pick him up and slams him on the mat. When he's on the ground, I get him in a triangle hold. He's in a head lock as my legs tightens around his waist in a rear naked choke. After a few moments, he taps out and the fight is over. André announces me as the victor.

Honestly it feels like I can't even hear. The ref raise my hand and the crowd cheers. After I walk to the changing area, Tyler comes to give me my money.

"Thought you were getting rusty." He says as I put my money in my pocket.

"Won't happen again." Once I'm in my car I take a breather.

_She's gone, she's actually dead. He killed her. _

_Murdered…her and her baby._

I can't believe it.

…

For the last hour I cried in my car. I wipe my eyes and start the engine, by the time I'm home it it's 3 am. I haven't felt this low since Cat took her sweet ass time telling people I didn't rape her. I creep up the stairs and crash in my bed, not bothering to shower.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_January 4, 2013_

_10:37 am_

_Knock…knock…_

Holly somberly knocks on Gary Yates door. The man invited her over to talk about recent decisions regarding Trina's funeral arrangements. Holly couldn't stomach the thought of going to her daughters' funeral. The conversation with David forced her to face a reality she never wanted to experience. He made it real. Just the thought of going to the bodiless funeral of her daughter and grandchild breaks her heart. Memories of Trina growing up runs nonstop through her mind. She's battered by her conscious with insults of being an uninvolved mother who didn't look into her daughter when she needed to, which cost her to lose her first born.

_Her baby._

In truth, what Holly's going through is a guilty conscious. She now realizes she should have been a mother to her child when she was doing other things, and it kills her that Trina's death was a result.

"Holly, hi. I'm glad you came." Gary says opening the door wider allowing her entrance. She walks in the immaculate townhouse, her footsteps are worn down by her own guilt.

Gary leads her to his den and offers her a drink. She accepts and is served chilled green tea. Gary sits next to her and laces his hands over his knees.

"Holly, how are you doing?" he asks focusing his attention on her.

"He keeps so much from me…and…now my baby is dead. He _knew_ before I did, I'm his wife and he kept this from me." tears well in her eyes as her voice fills with turmoil.

"Holly, I know how hurt you are by this. I knew and loved Trina too. She'd talk to me from time to time and we had a great friendship. It hurts me too and as much as David wanted to tell you about everything, he would have been shut out from the case. He didn't want that, ok. Chief Johnson allowed him to only observe with us." Gary explains softly as he caresses her shoulder. Tears run down her cheeks unto her chest.

"But I'm his wife, and she's my baby. He should have told me," she sobs "I can't stand to look at him." She breathes; her anger at David blinds her from reason.

"I know, I know Holly…" Gary takes a chance and wipes her runaway tears. She shudders at his touch. Their relationship has grown deeply since she talked him into telling her about the case. Through his betrayal to his department and her seeking answers, unintentional sexual tension began to build between the two.

Holly hasn't allowed David to touch her since this past September. She denied him her body through resentment for not informing her about Trina. Four months without her touch didn't really faze him because he busied himself with the case. Sex wasn't exactly on his mind, though it was on the back burner, he noticed that Holly was turning away from him behind their bedroom doors.

As Gary wipes clean her face, he caresses her cheek. By shutting herself from her husband, her own need grew for David's touch. Slightly she leans into his touch as more tears escape her. Her sob turned into cries. Her cries turns into wailing, she'd never really got to grieve for Trina. Every time she learned something new she held it in as best she could. She had to be strong for Tori, Tori was now her main concern and breaking down in front her would cause the girl to lose all hope and Holly didn't want that. She couldn't let Tori swim in fear and lose hope. She had to remain firm for the only child she has left.

Before Holly realized it, her arms were around Gary's neck. Her cascading tears soak his dress shirt. He consoles her as she breaks down in his arms. So many pinned up emotions crashes down on her shoulders. Pain of losing her child overwhelms her completely, the anger at her husband boiled her blood and mixed with the turmoil already inside her. The heartache of not being there for Trina brought her to the lowest point she'd ever been.

The thought of her daughter believing that she was unwanted and ran from her, according to her letter she heard them mocking her and begging Tori to leave her in Yerba, it wrenched her heart.

Pain of Trina thinking that Holly didn't want her shot through Holly causing more tears to fall from her blood shot eyes. Holly beats Gary's back wanting so badly to get rid of her pain. Gary himself was moved to tears of his own. He cared about Trina; she even received advice from him about gift ideas for her father on occasion. In a swift motion he takes Holly's tear drenched face in his hands, he presses his forehead to her and spoke through his pinned up pain.

"I know how much you loved her, I see that now. I wish I was there to protect her, I wish I was with her. Michael Ablemarch is the enemy. He did this to us, to your family. I know we'll find him, and when we do…I will kill him." He breathed through a shudder. Holly struggles to breathe as she listens to him. She'd never condone the murder of anyone, but at that moment she listens and believed that Michael Ablemarch should die. He deserves to die for breaking up her family.

She's plagued with unwanted thoughts of Michael whisking her daughter from Los Angeles and savagely sexually assaulting her. Standing over her broken body without a care for the baby inside her. Her dreams are marred of a pedophile beating Trina to death. Hurtful thoughts such as that weigh the heaviest on her heart. Holly beats herself up for making Trina run off. She ran straight into the arms of a drug dealer who murdered her.

"I promise…" Gary whispers to her. Promising her vengeance will be bought down on Ablemarch swiftly. Holly feels the warmth of his breath from his lips collide unto her chest. Gary smiles at her hiccups and gently kisses her on the end of her lips "everything will be okay." He breathes to her. Holly's hands goes to his head. Her thumbs caressing his jaws. Without another thought Gary's lips slants forward and presses against hers.

Holly's vacant mind hasn't registered the kiss…until he uses his tongue. The center of her brows dip only for a second as the need of her body overwhelms her vow to be faithful. A second later her own tongue participates into the unplanned tryst.

They lean into the kiss, a kiss that becomes heated by the second. She didn't care of what her brain was saying, her body boldly takes control of her senses and push forward. What she denied her husband, in the process denying herself; she takes from Gary. He picks her up in his arms taking her to his room. As he lay her on the bed he leans down and continues to kiss her.

Holly doesn't give herself time to think. She hasn't been touched by a man in four months. Holly became aroused during the kiss, her arousal grows as he run his hands up her brown skirt and sliding her panties off.

Gary holds eye contact as the polyester panties passes over her knees and then her ankles. She lets him undress her, feeling him caress her breasts send shockwaves through her. The love she has for David temporarily leaves her as Gary's hands lifts her blouse over her head, slightly disturbing her hair. She reaches up and takes off his shirt as well. As Gary slides off her clothes the situation becomes real for her. He takes off his clothes after her last article of clothing leaves her body.

Holly silently studies the man naked before her. She knows she couldn't go back. She couldn't renege on her decision to sleep with him. Part of her was afraid to, and the other part of her, she needed someone to pay attention to her. To give her the touch she deserves. What she denied David, she gladly offers to Gary.

After four long months Holly's reminded of how great it feels when a man is inside of her. She wraps her legs around him as his smooth thrust cause her body to convulse. Pleasure derived from their affair momentarily cause Holly to forget her heartache. As the passion carry's on Holly reaches her peak. She tightens her legs around him cradling his waist even deeper into her. She latches onto his shoulders as her body expels her essence onto him. She moans loudly as the last of her strength streams away from her. Gary's pace never wavers. He thrusts into her stunned body until his seed splashes within.

He doesn't care about the consequences of spilling his seed. As he grunts and moans he gets off of her he joins her into sleep.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_2:03 pm_

…_RING…RING…_

"Uuhhhmmmm." Holly groans, sleep slowly fading away from her.

_RING…RING…_

Holly clearly hears her phone and jolts up. As she looks to her left, what she sees knocks the breath from her body. Gary lies naked next to her; she pulls up the sheets to her shoulders. Quickly she gets out of bed, but making sure not to wake Gary. She hurries to the bathroom locking the door behind her. She pulls on her skirt and throws on her blouse. When she reentered the room Holly carefully picks up her shoes and panties from the floor. Her bra was nowhere to be seen. As she exited the bedroom she took her purse from the den and hastily leaves the house.

Holly resisted the strong urge to run screaming to her car but remained calm then enters the vehicle. She rests her head on her steering wheel and let her tears flow. She sobs there for a few minutes and gets herself together.

_RING…RING…_

"AHHH!" she screams as her ringing phone scares her. The scream is followed by a gasp.

"David…" she breathes as her husband's picture appears on the phones ID. She takes a second to calm herself down and answers.

"Hello." She answers and takes a breath.

"_Holly, where have you been, I've been worried_." Holly can hear the worry in his voice.

"I…just needed some air." She lied as more tears left her eyes.

"_But it's been hours_…" he trails.

"Yes David, I know. Everything…it's just too much for me now. Okay?" her voice cracks at the end.

"_Holly…I know things have turned drastic for our family. It hurts me too, I just wish I could have been there or searched for her the second Tori found the letter. I'm sorry, sometimes I feel like I failed you as a husband and our kids as a father. I just wish everything could go back to being just us…the four of us_." He says emotionally.

Holly couldn't stop the tears anymore and David can hear her sob. "You're a great father and we both could have done more with her." Holly says as she's filled with a fresh new sense of devotion and adoration toward her husband.

"_I shouldn't have allowed her to feel that way, and now she's…gone. I'm so sorry love_." Tears are in his voice, Holly quietly sobs as she listens to him.

"I'm sorry too." She whispers as her bottom lip quivers.

"_Come home, so I can hold you_." He asks her. Holly nods and sniffles.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"_Alright love, I love you._" He breathes to her.

"I love you too…" she says and hangs up on the phone. All the anger and resentment towards David left her body, as she sits back, she thinks about what she'd done. Holly loves David with everything she has and she feels horrible for her acts. She feels dirty and ashamed. Here, she sits in her car, having just told her husband she loves him while she has another man's semen churning between her legs.

She didn't care for Gary romantically but only as a friend. Though their tryst may have ruined their friendship, she feels horrible for her actions and quickly pulls out of Gary's driveway. She checks into a hotel not far from Gary's place. As she enters and locks the door to the room, she quickly takes off her clothes and showers.

Holly cries as she washes Gary's seed from her body. She washes his scent from her, then quickly dries off and redresses. After she reapplied her makeup and sprays herself with perfume she leaves the hotel and races home.

David almost jumps off the sofa when she comes into the house. He hugs her and kisses her head. That kiss brought tears to her eyes. They talked about everything and anything. The baby books came out and laughs were followed by cries, and that was followed by more laughs.

After a lite dinner, Holly went straight to the master bath in their bedroom. She opens her side of the cabinets and takes out a rectangular shaped box. She only used the box's contents once a month, but after today she felt she _had_ to use one. This would cleanse away _any_ of Gary's DNA she'd left behind in the shower. She and Gary weren't careful and she was too out of it to ask him to put on a condom. After she'd administered the product and cleansed herself, she hoped she had no trace of him inside her. Holly couldn't take any risks. Even though her kids are almost grown, she's still capable of conceiving. Holly is only 39 and makes 40 on May 19. She wouldn't know what to do if she conceives.

She replaced the used contents back in the box and throws it away. Once she cleans up she begins her nightly routine and enters Trina's room. She only looks around, sits on the bed. Smell her pillow with Trina's still lingering scent. Sometimes she cries, goes through Trina's clothes that she bought in Oceanside, or just sit and pray for hours. Last month she found Trina's diary. Trina wrote down everything she experienced with the boys she went out with to the on goings in other aspects of her life. After a couple hours later she leaves Trina's room and enters her own.

"You ok?" David asks her looking up from a file he prepared on Michael Ablemarch.

"Yeah…" Holly changes from her clothes to a cotton nightgown then slides into bed. David puts his folder down and pulls the covers up to his waist. Unrepentantly he pulls Holly close to him and kisses her before he gets comfortable.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_Grief makes us all do things we'd probably never do. Rob did what he does best and that's fight. Holly allowed her resentment toward her husband to cloud her judgement. This allowed Gary to sweep in and take his friends' wife. Trina's funeral will be on January 6__th__, this will be hard on the family and close friends. _

_Next we will see how Trina's 'death' will affect those who loves her. _


	95. 93: And Darkness For All

**Chapter 93: …And Darkness For All**

_January 6, 2013 _

When the morning sun pours its way into the Vega home, darkness shrouds the residents. Each person came from their room in black clad. David wore a black suit contrast with a white shirt. He doesn't wear his funerary uniform, he feels the force failed him and won't disrespect his daughters' memory. Holly wears a black dress that stops just below her knees. Together they walk from their room without a word spoken between them. When they step onto the ground floor, Holly immediately notices Tori were not already down.

"I'll get her." David softly says turning to the stairs. In a flash, he was on the second floor. When he reaches Tori's door, he leans in and hears nothing.

_Knock knock…_

He knocks softly, if a pin dropped, David would have heard it. Quietly he twists the knob and opens the door. Tori is seated at the foot of her bed, she hugs a stuffed owl that was once her sisters'. Tears of the most heartbroken feeling drowns the teen in her misery. David sits next to her and caresses her head.

"Sweetheart." He says just above a whisper. A sniffle came from the child as she rests her chin on top the owls' soft head.

"Dad…why would someone hurt her." she asks through tears. Her heart had never been so full of pain. "Why would someone hurt my sister?" she breathes through tears as tears of sorrow rolls down her cheek. Every mean thing she'd ever said to her sister constantly floods her mind. All the name calling, insults, pranks and foolish actions haven't left her mind since she was told her sister will have a funeral. The moment the date was set; Trina's death was cemented in her mind. David hasn't told her all the details of Trina's death but she heard the rumors. Rumors of how Michael Ablemarch dealt her sister and nephew a cruel death put Tori in a somber mood. Her mind played tricks on her, flashes of him hurting her sister. All Tori could think of is her behavior towards her sister and that made her hurt the most.

"Baby, the world has bad people in it. Trina was good and someone bad hurt her," he looked to her "but we won't let him get away with it will we?" David asks holding her face in his hands.

"No…" she breathes shaking her head. He kisses her on the lips and caresses her cheek.

"We'll get him, I promise. If it is the last thing I do, Michael Ablemarch will go down by my hands." He promises her. Tori falls in David's arms and sobs, her father's strong arms around her made her fear fades away from her.

After a few minutes of David cradling his daughter, he lifts her up and look deeply in her eyes.

"Tori, you're my only daughter and the most important thing in my life." She nods as she listens carefully. "From now on, when you go somewhere, you ask _me._ Not your mother, _me_. When you get there text me, when you leave, text me. Any new person who tries to engage in conversation with you, get their names and text it to me. If anything else happens send me a picture of their ID. Okay?" he says. Tori again nod and return her arms around him. A small knock disturbs the peace and Holly comes in. Tori gets up and hugs her mother.

"You alright sweetheart?" Holly's tear filled voice cracks as a tear escapes her eye.

"Yeah." Tori whispers and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"We have to be strong for each other. For Trina." David says cloaking both women with his arms.

"For Trina…"

…

As the limo slides into the parking space, spectators along with guests' looks on as each Vega leave the limo. It was little consolation when then entire chain of command attended the funeral. The priest came and gives his condolence to David, he hugged Holly and Tori. He spoke words from the bible as he lead the Vega's to the front row of seats joining the rest of the Richardson and Vega family. Holly's family came with others who flown in from Ireland. They all embrace and all took their seats.

Behind the family sits other relatives and behind them sits friends. Paul and Fiona sat near the back. All of Tori's friends are present. André, Beck, Jade, Cat and her cousin attends and sits quietly at the sixth row from the front. Rob and two of his close friends sits on the next column of seats. Wendy sits five rows behind her mother. Rob shows a stoic face as he watches the events around him. Believing that Trina is gone is so much to swallow for him. Like Tori, he too can only think of the way he treated Trina in the days before she left home. It eats him up that he wasn't kinder to her, he wasn't a complete gentlemen to her, no, his mind is wrapped around how he wooed her and hit on her. Not to mention the insults he threw her way.

As he sits in his own pool of sorrow, his mother could not help but look at him. She admires her brother for how he lured her son from his shell. She takes a good look at Rob, her eyes pour over his broad shoulders, his handsome features, the beautiful curls he inherited from her mother. The child she raised is a shadow of the young man she watches from afar. Tears comes to her eyes as she observes him in his onyx suit, crisp white shirt, and silver and gray tie. She thanks God that the boy is finally experiencing life and not cowering in his room.

As the services went on, one by one family members got up to speak. Trina's friends from Hollywood Arts came and spoke. Even Rob got up to speak a few words. Lindsey nearly couldn't keep it together. Her mother had to hold her until she finish her speech. Tori, by choice is the last to go.

She gets up and faces the mass before her. Her parents silently give nods of encouragement.

"The first thing I want to do, on behalf of my family, is thank you for coming to Trina's funeral." She says looking on to the crowd. Tori ignores the clutter of news cameras and photographers. The constant clicking of the cameras irritated her but she pushed through it and carried on. She takes a deep breath and continues with welling eyes. "My sister…Trina, was the best sister anyone can ask for. I wouldn't trade her for anything, for anyone…she was awesome. The best feature about her was that she wasn't perfect. That's what I loved about her, she wasn't perfect and she had her own style. She was herself in every way. No matter what she faced, she never changed and I love her so much for that." Tori wipes more tears from her eyes. "I love my sister, I miss her, she was made to be my sister and no one would ever take her place." After a few minutes more of expressing her love for Trina, Tori took her leave and rejoined her family.

As the services ends in honors, the crowd lingered and conversed with each other. David, Holly and Tori shook hands and received plenty hugs and words of encouragement. After an hour of receiving condolences the family goes to their home with friends and relatives in tow. Once everyone was settled in, had something to eat, David decides that this is the moment to speak to everyone on preserving Trina's memory.

"Ah hem, everyone." David clears his throat. Everyone looks up to him as he stand near the piano where everyone can see him. Tyler Marshall stands near him as David speaks again. "Myself, my wife along with the help of Tyler Marshal, we've decided that in honor of Trina's love for martial arts we will have a tournament." He says as murmur within the house hold rises. "Here is Tyler Marshall." Tyler comes up where David stands.

"Everyone, some of you may know me some of you do not. I'm Tyler Marshall, I'm a fight promoter and scouter. I have a business in the Mojave Dessert called Cut Throat Provisional Showground in Lancaster. I basically invite fighters from around the area to fight for prize money. Three of the fighters that fight for me are here along with the DJ." Rob, Brent, Russ and André stood from their seats so everyone can see them.

"I've spoken with my contacts and sports planners for the Colosseum. We've decided, with the blessing of Mr. and Mrs. Vega, that a tournament will be held in honor of Trina Vega's memory. The tournament will be held at the Los Angeles Memorial Colosseum and will begin Saturday on the 16th. It will be a month long tournament and many young fighters will sign up. Sign up forms will be at the Colosseum and fighters have until the 14th. Tickets will be sold online and at the Colosseum beginning today." He says and the guys get together and plan their fight. As the people in the Vega home converse about the current topic Rob can't help noticing the girl in the black dress.

He didn't notice her at first because during the wake, Rob was out of it. He didn't notice too much around him. Her dress hugs her body as she sits down mustering up the courage to talk to him. Rob boldly moves first and comes to sit by the young lady.

"Hey." He says simply and smiles. Ashley sits back and returns his smile with a lovely one of her own.

"Hi Robbie." Her voice sends soothing waves through his body. As a welcoming peace consumes him he can't take his eyes off her. While he's undressing her with his eyes, he struggles to keep them above her shoulders.

"So, you knew Trina too?" he asks coming off his high.

"No, I've never had the pleasure. Cat told me so much about her and I was already here visiting…I just thought I'd pay my respects."

"That's nice of you." Rob says and sits back. As they converse, they hadn't yet notice eyes were on them. Cat has been unintentionally watching Rob. Now that he's with her cousin, she can't tear her eyes away from him. As much as she tells herself he's moved on she can't make herself believe that. He hasn't been in the same room with her for days and before December, months. She hasn't seen him so close in a while, yes, he's indeed changed. His soft tendrils of hair brushes his shoulders complementing his black suit. She wishes all the pain she caused would go away. It would mean everything to her if Rob would not be angry with her.

Though she wish it would be so, she knows if Wayne found the slightest hint that a third party knows about their secret he would hurt Emily and little Ashley. Wayne had already started to hit Emily, Cat found that out the hard way when she found more bruises on the child. She hates Wayne, absolutely hates him. As she watches her cousin and Rob, sadness settles in as she realizes she has been in the same position as Trina all along.

Trina trusted a man and he hurt her and her child. Cat once trusted Wayne and now he hurts her _and her child_. Cat feels she has nothing to look forward to, but has no way of knowing that the light is not too far in the future.

"Are you going to enter into the tournament?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, my friends are too and we're going to try and win it." Rob replies in kind.

"Yeah, I saw those guys on your page." She says and glances at Russ speaking to Tori.

"You looked on my page…?" Rob asks mocking shock in his tone. Ashley blushes away her shyness. "Are you stalking me?" he ask.

Ashley gasps, "oh I…I just happened to…" while she babbles on Rob looks on in amusement as he momentarily forgets the darkness around him. On instinct and risk he quickly leans over and deals her a quick and heavy kiss. Everyone around them is preoccupied with their own thing, just a small few seem to have witnessed the kiss. While Ashley is frozen in shock Rob sits back and with his hand over his mouth hiding his mile.

"Wanna get out of here?" Rob asks taking her hand. Ashley couldn't do anything but nod. He leads her from the Vega residence and opens the car door for her. As they leave the Hollywood Hills Rob tries to control his hormones. He takes the shortest way back to his hotel suite.

"So, this is where you live?" she says going deeper into the suite. Rob smiles and shows her around.

…

Back at the Vega home the gathering is still thick with guests, colleagues from the department, David's family and Holly's family.

Tori felt stuck between the two. She favored her father's family because they loved Trina. They didn't treat her like an outsider or played favorites. The Vega's loved their granddaughter. The Richardson's, both matriarch and patriarch, Holly's parents had wanted to spend time with her. Tori on the other hand just wanted to be with her father's side, but seeing that her grandparents flew in from Ireland for the services she decides to appease her mother. She is too numb to argue and would only dole out hugs and sit with them for a little while.

While she goes over to speak with them, André gets up go to the piano. He begins to play a nice tune that lessens the tension in the house. As he plays, his feeling pour out through his music. He's been deep in thought about Trina. If it wasn't for Trina, he'd never have met Tori. Tori inspires him to do so much. He realizes now that Trina had a hand in that. It really hurts him that he won't have the chance of being a friend to her like he'd promise Tori he'd do. All he can do know is make sure Tori gets through this. Once he's done with the song, he texts his grandmother's aide to make sure everything is ok. He would have brot Mrs. Harris along but feared her outbursts would have disrupted the services. He thought better and left her home. As he begins his next song, he floods his thoughts with times he had fun with Trina.

…

As the tour ends Rob picks up the phone and speak quietly for a few moments. When he hangs up he takes Ashley to the sofa. Without a word he reaches for her feet and takes her shoe off.

"You are a romantic…" she breathes as his thumbs firmly rotate in the center of her foot. He smiles as he continues his massage. Twenty minutes later a knock came on the door and Rob answers it. He leads two women in the suite and Ashley stands up to greet them.

"Hi…" she breathes to the two women who smiles back and nod at her.

"This is Susan and Roxanne, they're spa service here and will take us to the spas." Rob explains as he as he takes off his suit jacket. He takes a robe from one of the ladies and hands it to Ashley. "I've been stressed out about what happened to Trina and her baby. I need a good massage to get the knots out before I start training. What about you?" he asks.

Ashley smiles and caress the robe that was handed to her. "Um, yes." She says unsure of her decision.

"Good," he smiles, "because I want to give you a massage treatment." Rob say with one special treatment he only just learned of. It's a spa treatment for couples.

"Okay, lead the way." She says and walks towards him.

"Well, actually you and I need to undress and put the robes on." Rob says and motions for her to go to his bedroom. Ashley was lost for words and swallows the lump forming in her throat."

"Ummm…what?" she asked nervously.

"Ladies, can you go on ahead of us, we'll be there in ten minutes." Rob says as the women nods and leaves the suite.

"Ashley, can I ask one question?" he asks and takes her hand.

"Yes…" she breathes.

"Do you trust me to give you the best massage of your life?" he asks gently lifting her chin with his finger. He doesn't need an answer as he lowers his lips and presses them against hers. It takes everything he has _not_ to take her into his room and ravish her. "Let me take care of you while you're here." He says looking deeply in her eyes.

"But…what about your girlfriend?"

"Well, remember the day I took you out on the town?" he says while Ashley thinks back and instantly nods.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because after dropping you off, her father came to get her and broke us up." Ashley gasps and place her hands on her mouth.

"I…broke you two up…"

"No, her father broke us up, not you." He breathes and indulges himself in another passionate kiss. As his member grows he stops the kiss with unbelievable self-control. "But listen, can you allow me to take care of you?" he asks with his charm.

"Okay…" she bites her lip. "where can I get dressed?" Rob smiles and takes her to his bedroom.

"You get dress in here and I'll get dressed in the living room." He kisses the top of her head and left her to her privacy.

Quickly undresses and redresses into spa shorts and robe. Patiently he waits for Ashley to come out and when she did he had to keep himself from gawking at her. She has Wilton issued chess wrappings and shorts. Rob notices the shorts are much smaller than his. His eyes soaks in her body as they snake up and down.

"Ready…" she smiles and walks over to Rob.

"Alrighty, let me give you the best massage you've ever had." Ashley closes her robe and he takes her hand leading her to the door. As they descend down to the spa, Rob keeps hold of Ashley's hand and caresses it. Once they're on the massage beds, the masseuse gives both Rob and Ashley a deep tissue massage. At the end of it both teens were limp. Especially Ashley, by this time Rob was in the mood. He fought himself all through the massage about taking her up to his room and sleep with her.

On one hand he wanted to take her to his room and ravish her. One the other hand he wanted to show her he could be a gentlemen without getting in her panties.

Instead, he leads her to a different section of the spa.

"What is this?"

"It's healing waters."

"Really?" she ask testing the water with her toe.

"Well, yeah. You know that's what they say…" he trails off.

The water was generated through a motor that made the water appear to flow continuously and roars as Ashley slowly gets in. Rob gets in and brings her to a corner.

"How's your massage?" he asks as she waves her arms and legs back and forth.

"Awesome." he says and moves in to kiss her. As the kiss progresses, Rob's hands were all over her. She doesn't stop him but enjoys his touch. Her hands caress his chest tempting herself to go lower. While she quietly contemplated, Rob takes her hand and lowers them down into his shorts. She gasps as she feels his member.

Rob places her hand around him and stroke himself, Ashley looks deep into his eyes as he pulls her closer to him. Rob promised himself he'd be a gentlemen, but having her hand on him clouded his judgment. Rob kisses her and gently takes her hand away from his shorts. He knew he would have taken her in his suite and take her.

"I'm sorry…" she breathes. Rob caresses her faces and kisses her.

"No, I'm sorry. I promised myself I was going to be a gentlemen. You make it so hard…"

"Don't be sorry, you're unlike any guy I've ever been out with." She says. Rob smile in response as he splashes her with water. They laugh and play, then relax and soaked in the water. When they were done, Rob patiently allowed her to get dressed in his room. She spent the whole day with him, they had a late lunch, he took her to the mall and spent a couple thousand dollars on her, and to the movies. Rob hope that Paul hadn't found out that he was at the hotel suite.

After the movies he took her to the spot in the desert where they shared their first kiss.

_Ridgecrest_

They just spend an hour just talking with each other and learning more about each other.

When they were done Rob took her to dinner. He would've taken her to the Wilton but he didn't want to get cocky. It wasn't anything majorly special, just an Italian restaurant. When their day was over, she kissed him on his cheek.

"Can you drop me off by my cousin's house?" she asks.

"Cat?"

"Yeah…" Rob nods and merges over to the shoulder lane preparing to exit. They were there in nearly ten minutes. Rob prayed that Mr. Valentine wouldn't be home. Like the gentlemen he is, he hops out and opens her door. When the door to the home opens, Rob swallowed his pride and planned on being respectful to Calvin Valentine. However, it was Wayne Grant who came from the house, still in his funeral attire. Cat followed.

"Ashley, Calvin is out looking for you, you been with him the whole time?!" he shouts his question to her. Unbeknownst to Rob and anyone else who isn't living in the house, Ashley's relationship with Wayne is also strained.

"I was out with a friend." She says quietly as Rob gets her bags for her.

"And you, first you take my daughter, and _now_ you taking my niece out without knowing where you're going?!" Rob couldn't bite his tongue any longer.

"Dude, I don't even know you're daughter!" he shot at Wayne. Cat was shocked while Ashely was confused and Rob hasn't caught on yet.

"Granddaughter! I meant my granddaughter. Stay away from my niece, her father won't like that you took her out and probably violated her."

"Screw you old man, I don't violate. For all I know, violating people is what you do!" Rob shot again and walks away. Wayne experienced panic and fear in a total of two seconds and just lost his temper as a guilty conscious consumes him. He violently pushed Rob into his car causing his nose to collide with the window resulting in a nose bleed.

They girls yelp in surprise as they run to Rob's side. Blood drips from his nose unto his shirt. Cat was instantly mesmerized at his tattoo.

"Don't you disrespect me on my own property, I'll beat the shit out of you!" Wayne threatens as Cat tries to push him away. "You made me bleed." Rob says and takes off his shirt. Wayne took that as a challenge and walks over to Rob's car. Rob walked up a little leaving Wayne in between him and his car.

"Robbie, are you okay?" Ashley asks wiping his nose with his shirt. Cat looks over as Ashley called him _Robbie_. Rob looks straight at Wayne and he spits out blood that went down to his mouth.

"You made me bleed." Rob says as Wayne laughs.

…

While Wayne and Rob stands off, Beck and Jade winds up at the same restaurant. They both drag their shoulders to their seats. After the separate meals, Beck finally sees Jade and grabs her attention. She sees him and doesn't think when she rises and joins him.

"Hey." He starts off.

"Hey." She replies.

"Today was…"

"Awful." She puts in.

"Yeah, I never thought it would get this far. Especially with someone we knew." Something so awful happening close to home rattles them both.

"I know, we have to be there for Tori. Now she needs us the most." Jade concludes. Beck nods in agreement and can't help but asking,

"Are we okay?" his question caught her off guard. She has been thinking about their relationship and couldn't get Rob's words from her mind.

_I gotta admit that I didn't expect you two to stay apart for long…_

She ponders his words and feels that she and Beck was not supposed to be apart for long.

"Yeah." She says. She wants to take things slow with Beck, but due to the current circumstances she just wants to be held. Jade wants to feel wanted and her parents aren't able to hold her the way she wants to be held. "Let's leave." She says and gets up. He quickly pays the bill and tips the waitress. When he catches up to her she turns and kisses him.

"Jade…" he breathes. She knows this may set them back in building their relationship. Her need to be close to someone is greater than her need to taking it slow.

"Beck, please…" she breathes on the brink of tears. "just take me to your place." A tear rolls down her cheek as their foreheads meet. Beck believes the tear is for him but in truth the tear descends for Trina. "I should've been kinder to her." She says so lowly that he could barely hear her. Beck knows she's hurting because of her treatment of Trina. It was Jade that verbally bullied Trina the most. Names, pranks and jokes were her ammunition.

Jade gets in her car and lead Beck to his RV. Once they are in she kisses him and unleash her frustration and anger at herself on him. In a flash she yanks her black clothes off and pulls his off. Once they are both naked she trails hot kisses down his chest and shows him a move that she learned from Rob. During the night Jade's energy is spent in many positions and new tricks Beck didn't know she knew. The passion simmers and is brought to a fading end after midnight. The last sounds Jade hear is the pinging of her phone indicating new texts. Texts from Cat.

Jade is too tired to answer them and gently slips into sleep.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ Trina's funeral put everyone in a somber mood. Rob and Ashley deal with everything by distracting themselves. Beck and Jade delve into each other to ease the pain. Cat is the only one who knows that Trina left willingly, the scene around her is hard enough to bear. André emotions are channeled through his music. The Vega's look to each other for strength. _

_For Wayne Grant, Trina was just another person to fantasize about. He also makes the mistake of putting his hands on Rob. I know I don't have to say what's coming next for Wayne… _

_P. S.- I mistakenly wrote that André will work in Ridgecrest on the DJ gig, but it's actually in Lancaster. _

_Cut Throat Provisional Showground_ _at the intersection of E Ave M and 170__th__ St E in Lancaster California, 93535 _

_It's not in Ridgecrest. The Trona Pinacles are in Ridgecrest, sorry about the hiccup._

_Please Review…_


	96. 94:Bitch Move

**Chapter 94: Bitch Move**

"Yeah, want it again?" Wayne says and takes two steps, believing just because Rob is younger than him he thinks he's a young punk.

_Yeah, he's a young punk who's about to kick his baby raping ass._

Rob closes the space between them and front kicks him into his car. Wayne's back bounces from the vehicle resulting in a broken car window. Rob swings his fist smashing into Wayne's face multiple times slamming into both his cheeks. After the sixth shot Rob kicks Wayne in his thigh disabling him then go for his legs taking him down onto the grass. Rob then pounds on him until Wayne spits out blood.

"Robbie!" Ashley comes to him and pushes him back. When another car pulls up Rob takes this moment to leave.

"I'm sorry, he…he hit me!" he seethes and took a step forward to Wayne. Ashley pushes him back.

"I know, I know, you have to leave okay. Please?" she says and takes his shirt. "I'll take care of this." She kisses him and pushes him to his car. When he gets in he sees André leaving his car. Before any words can be said, Rob pushes most of the glass from the car and pulls off. He goes to a nearby park and finds the restroom and washes off the blood.

When he's clean he goes to a car wash and vacuum the remaining glass from his seat. After cooling down for a couple hours, he gets something to eat and went to his mother's home. Not surprising to him he comes home to flashing red and blue lights.

As Rob pulls into the drive way, he's met by his mother, father, and sister along with Calvin and Ashley. Clearly Calvin didn't come to fight. Wayne was just released from the hospital and filed a police report claiming that he was attacked on his property.

After speaking with Rob and getting Cat and Ashley's statement, the cops summed up the matter by asking Rob if _he_ wanted to press charges. Since Wayne struck Rob first, Wayne was in the wrong.

"No." Rob says and sits near Ashley.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He breathes and secretly caress her finger.

"It's okay, you guys just scared me." Rob waits until the adults were out of the house and speaking outside before he responds. "Come with me." He breathes taking her hand and leading her to his room.

Before the door was closed all the way he kissed her. "I didn't mean to scare you, that's the last thing I want." He says quietly.

"Everything happened to fast…"

"I know, I didn't think he would hit me." Rob cups her face in her hands. "Thanks for pushing me away, I probably would've really hurt him."

"I know you would." She says and caresses his tattoo. Rob places her hand over to his heart, then kisses her. After a passionate kiss he lower his lips down to her neck. Ashley moves her hair away and enjoy him.  
"Wait…" Rob head pops up and, "no marks…"

Rob nods and kisses her again. His hand reaches the back of her dress and unzips it. "No marks…" he repeats. Ashley takes slow breaths as the dress gently comes over her shoulders. She watches as she soaks in each kiss from her shoulders down to her chest. Gently he kisses her nipples then suckles them one at a time. He pulls the dress off the rest of her body and kiss her from her belly to her naval. Her breathing intensifies when he goes further. For her sake he trails his kisses back to her breasts and closely pay them attention. Quiet moans slips her lips as his hands falls into her panties.

Her fingers run through his hair as he makes a hicky on her breast. After waves of kisses and touches Rob finds the strength to stop before he ends up on top of her. Once she is dressed he takes her to the bathroom to clean herself from multiple climaxes. After she's done she reapplies her lip stick and leaves the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Rob asks when she walks out.

"Yeah." She breathes a laugh. "I never let a guy…touch me before." She whispers.

"Me either." Rob jokes and makes her laugh. "I'll walk you downstairs." When they get down everyone was enjoying a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. Calvin stands when they descend.

"Ashley, how long were you up there?" he gruffs out.

"Um…we went up a little while ago so he can…so we can talk daddy." She says softly.

"Girl, get over here." He demands and a second later she was at his side. He makes eye contact with Rob and Rob looks down in shame. "Wayne was ordered to give a letter of apology to you. The police agreed that you two would meet at the station where you'll receive it." Calvin finishes and looks to Ashley and nods.

"Thanks for inviting us in your home." She says, Joyce nods and shakes Ashley's hand.

"You are very welcome young lady."

After their departure Rob goes to his room. A few minutes later Joyce knocks on his door.

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about it–"

"Robert, shut up. Sit down." Rob looks at her confused. _"Sit down."_ She orders.

Rob sits and patiently waits for her to continue.

"Son, listen, I go on your SplashFace account and I see you have girls left and right. Ashley is a really nice girl and she doesn't deserve to be used and thrown away." Rob shoots up and slams his bedroom door.

"How could you say that, I would never _use_ her!"

"Really, because what I saw clearly looks like you playing your little game on her."

"What?!" he asks dumb founded.

"I saw you two today, a little while ago. I saw you, my son kissing her chest while your hand were–"

"Mom, I don't want to hear this." He goes to open his door but Joyce quickly closes it.

"Look, I know you're a growing young man and young men like to play with their options. But do _not_ hurt her and use her just for what is between her legs."

"I would never hurt Ashley, she's the only girl that actually sees me for who I am and not what I can do on the gridiron. She actually gives me peace, just like Lexi." He says, just the mention of her name sends weakness in his knees.

"Yes, and that Lexi girl, whom I only meant once, left you last year." Joyce was disappointed that he only brought his girlfriend around once. Rob's anger boils within him as he takes two steps towards her.

"_Don't you even say her name._ The reason why she left me…was because some jackass, Jade's cousin Ken raped her." Joyce gasps. "So, instead of being there to protect my girlfriend when she needed me the most, I was _fussing_ with you and dad over _money_." Rob says, Joyce was lost for words.

"Robbie, I'm so sorry. You should have told us, we would have been there for you." She says.

"Yeah right…" Rob breathes and leaves the home.

_January 7, 2013_

_Campbell Residence_

_Rob POV_

I stretch my body and move Amber's hair from my face. We're in her room, lucky for me her room is on the ground floor. I would've called Jade but no more sex for our friendship. I called Amber around midnight and she actually picked up.

_If I were her, I'd never want to talk to me again._

We talked and she invited me to her room, then we kissed. I have to admit, sustaining not being able to sleep with Ashley while we were out was hard. When I think about it, I'm glad I with stood against sex with her. I'm sure she would have eventually let me but I honestly didn't feel right if I did. I couldn't get her from my mind when mom talked to me.

I completely blew it with Lexi, fussing with my parents and walking out on them was the difference of Lexi leaving or being in bed next to me.

As for Ashley, I would never violate her, sure I want to date her but the right way, not just for sex.

"_Uuhhmmm…"_ Amber stirs next to me, as she turns on her back her breasts comes out over the sheet. I probably should take her out or something. Even though I respect Ashley's virtue, that didn't stop me from thinking about her while I was with Amber last night.

I guess I had pinned up anger too, Michael Ablemarch…I hate the bastard. It hurts like hell that Trina's gone. She's gone because we treated her like shit and now I have to live the rest of my life knowing that.

"Morning…" Amber says and rubs my arm.

"Hey, last night was awesome." I say leaning down to kiss her.

"Umm hmmm…" she hums into our kiss. I get on top of her and kiss her breast. "Rob…I don't have anymore condoms." She breathes.

"It's ok babe, I'll be careful." I'm in the mood, times like these I make sure I pull out easy.

"Promise?"

"Of course." We continue to kiss and I enter her and carefully thrust. I know I'm going to go soon and get her up on her knees bending over. We we're in this position most of last night. That's why we used all her condoms. I grab her hips pounding her, when the clapping sounds off I know she ready to blow.

_And she has…_

When she moans and finishes, I thrust quick and pull out. I'm going on her legs.

_Wow this feels good…_

"Damn girl…"

…

_Jade POV_

As I stir awake the first thing I want to do is pee. I open my eyes to…

_Beck_

Beck, oh boy. I need to control my emotions. I didn't think I wanted to sleep with him yesterday when I saw him at that restaurant. I slowly get up and grab my clothes, I don't worry about my panties and just throw on my shirt and skirt. My bra and panties are in my purse.

Last night was…it was great. I did things with him that I only did with Rob. I can't believe it. The first thing I did was blow him.

_I'm so stupid…_

I want to move slowly with him and now I probably ruined it. I gotta get out of here.

…

_Noon_

On my way home from Inside Out Burger. I feel awesome, I woke up energized and had another quickie with Amber. I promised her I'll call this time.

_For real._

I drive home quick so my ice won't water down my soda. I hate when that happens. Never tastes the same.

When I get through the door mom took a breath of relief.

"Where were you?" she asks as I sip my sola.

_No water damage!_

"I was out with a friend."

"Does this friend have a name?" she asks. When I left last night, I had completely forgot to get my shirt. I'm still in my black suit pants.

"Her name is Amber and I'm sure she doesn't need a phone call from you." She's speechless as I go to my room. Wendy is there drying off Harry.

"Had the whole room to yourself buddy?" I say and flop on my bed.

"BABA!" he says.

"Hopefully soon you'll have your room back." I say and laugh.

"Aww, he likes when his Uncle Robbie stays here." Wendy coos.

"Uncle Rob loves you too." I say and gently nudge his hair.

"Rob, you need to get dressed. We need to be at the police station in less than half hour." Mom says coming into my room. I nod and pick out black jeans and a black, white and gray plaid button down. I was ready within a half hour. Hopefully they don't mind me being late.

_Today is a workshop day for all teachers at Northridge High and we get today off. It sucks I'm wasting it with Wayne Grant._

When I pull up at the police station I go to the entrance. Someone was already waiting for me.

"Mr. Robert Shapiro. Please come this way." She says. I guess mom and dad are still in traffic.

When I enter into a conference room _Wayne_ is already here. He has a broken nose and looks like he has an ace band on his shoulder.

_Bastard…_

Cat is next to him.

"Okay Mr. Grant, I believe you have something to give Mr. Shapiro." The lady says and he takes the letter from his pocket.

"Here, I'm sorry I hit you." He says, clearly he doesn't mean it. I swipe the letter and skim over it.

_I'm sorry I placed my hands on you…_

_Blah…_

_Blah…_

_Blah…bullshit!_

"Look, Mr. Grant sir…to be honest…if you would have hit me with me facing you, I would have respected you for it. But you didn't hit me facing you, you waited until my back was turned. Where I'm from, that's called a _bitch move_." I say, he stands and huffs out.

"I will beat the–"

"Please be respectful." The lady in charge warns.

"Look, I'm out of here." I get up to leave just as my mom was coming through the door. I didn't say anything as I pass her. A whole day wasted on _him._

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Huntington Park_

_Jade POV_

"Hey." I say as he walks up.

"Hi." I didn't think I could look him in the eye. After that night we spent together I ignored all of his calls. I couldn't confront him yet.

"So, where are you going with the next play?" Glad he's not jumping on subject.

"Umm…" I've already got an idea prepared. "It's going to be about a high school runaway, something revolving about that." I wrote the script two years ago. I got the idea from a story I did in writing class during sophomore year. "yeah, I decided to go with an idea from sophomore year."

"Great. So um, about the 6th." I can see it's hard for him, he's probably so confused.

"Beck, listen. My emotions got the best of me, I had no idea I would sleep with you when I woke up that morning."

"I know, I just thought..."

"I'm sorry." I breathe. My emotions have been out of wack for a while.

"What...was that? You rarely acted on emotion before." I was so firm then, now after what we did to Ken, I've been slipping. I'm not so angry anymore. I have no reason to be, I think I actually forgave him.

"I guess losing Trina made my senses overload." I say, everything with her has been a bombshell.

"Yeah, I'm still reeling."

"Are you angry?" I wouldn't blame him if he is.

He smiles and lowers his head.

"No...It's just that we've never done...certain things." He says, I had to keep myself from gawking at his response.

"Yeah, like I said. It's been crazy lately."

"So um, can I be frank?"

I knew he'd question it. I nod for him to continue.

"Were you seeing someone else?"

"Is it really important?" Is it really?

"No, we were broken up for the last few months, what we did in that time is fair game. I'm sorry I asked." I sense that this subject irritates him.

"Beck, listen. You're right, what we did with other people is fair game and...it's over, for me anyways. Did you see anyone while we were broken up?"

"No, not really. Though a lot of girls tried, a lot."

"You're handsome and hot, why didn't you date?"

"Because I didn't really want to, I admit that I took a couple girls out. Other than that, no."

I guess he's expecting me to tell him who I dated.

"Well, it's practically the same with me. I didn't date new guys, went out." I don't have the heart to tell him about Rob. Maybe later sometime.

It's not like I can say_ hey by the way, I've been sleeping with Rob off and on since...May?_ Beck would probably walk away and never look back.

"Anyone I know?" He asks.

"Um, not really. Are you going to Trina's memorial tournament?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah, we're all going. You?" He asks.

"Yes." I nod. "I'm going, I want to support Tori in every way." She needs it now more than ever.

"Good, Tori says Trina's favorite color is...some kind of teal or something like that."

"Yeah, a deep teal that resemble the ocean." I remember Tori saying something about that.

"That's what I'm wearing, you?"

"Never wore teal a day in my life, but for Trina, definitely." I typically don't wear vibrant colors, but I'm willing to in support for Trina.

"So, what about us?"

_I knew that was coming. _

"Will you be okay if I ask to take it slow? Just not jump in a relationship but just be friends for a while." I ask.

"Of course, I just want you to be comfortable with _us._ Being friends first is how we started out in the first place."

"Yeah, it was. I'd like that." I say and smile.

_Monday_

"Okay, so basically we keep at the regular schedule." Brent sums up.

"Yeah man, we already started Ludacris with the team, now we're training hard with Joe at four to seven." I say and eat a french fry.

"That sounds good, Joe says that the turn out will be huge. Just over ten thousand people bought tickets and a bunch of guys from all over signed up."

"Awesome." I take out my phone and check my messages, Amber text a little while ago. We're going out later next week. Right now, I'm more focused on Gabriella. I asked her to come to the tournament. She said _Sì!_ I'm not going to try anything with her, just wanted to take her out.

"We should buy matching trunks." Russ suggests. I nod while Brent gives a verbal reply.

"Yeah, I'm thinking black and dark navy. That and we need to start taping our feet, hands and wrist."

"Didn't Alice sprain her wrist because she wasn't wearing tape?" I ask, hmm I think I heard something like that.

"Yeah, in June. She's better now."

"Alright, so we need a shopping list. New trunks, black tape for our hands, wrists and feet. Mouth guards, cups…what else…?"

"I need new gloves and stuff too, you guys want to go after school?" I ask.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I say as our P.E. teacher comes into the gym.

"Alright boys, two teams! Shirts and skins!" he yells then blows on his whistle.

"Let's cream the shirts." I say as we run to the middle of the gym getting the basketballs. I jump up and grab for a basketball.

"I'm captain of the skins!" I yell and go to the other side of the court where we assemble our six man team against the shirts.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_Wow, I believe if Rob didn't stop he would have killed Wayne. Looks like he's back up to his old ways. I think Amber is really pretty, Rob is just noticing that. I'm glad to say that Beck and Jade are on common ground. They aren't dating but is taking it slow, which I think is a good way to start._

_Wayne pulled a bitch move on Rob. He hit Rob while his back was turned. So cowardly. _

_Were any of you victims of bitch moves?_

_Please Review…_


	97. 95: Bank

**Chapter: 95: Bank**

_First Lunch_

_12:25_

I leave Ms. Jackson's class in a hurry. I go straight to the guys locker room and get my towel and wet it at the water fountain. I get into a stall and wipe off her lipstick from Raider. Yep, we did it again, this was like the last time she and I…went into her storage room. She bit my neck, hopefully it'll heal by the time I take out Amber next week. Once I'm done I put on more deodorant and find the guys.

_Yep, at our usual spot. _

"What's up guys?" I say and sit down with them.

"Uhh huh, Ms. Jackson kept you longer this time?" Brent smirks.

"Hey, jackass keep your voice down." I warn and throw a pencil at him.

"I'm just saying…"

"What?"

"Dude, what Brent is trying to say is maybe you should get checked out."

"Why?"

"Because, Ms. Jackson has a boyfriend or a husband and like I said, get checked out."

"We used condoms man, besides, I test regularly. I'm clean…are you?" I laugh. After a quick lunch we did some quick fighting moves with a few other students that attend Northridge.

"Hey man, I guess you got one last lay before semester change huh?" Russ says and pokes my side.

"Yeah, I'll miss Ms. Jackson's hum when she's blowing me." We laughed on our way to class.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Wednesday_

**Skip if you don't want to read Rob book of conquests…**

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

**Jade West October 2, 2012 Tasted Her/Hot Oral Sex/Great Sex 10**

**Jade W. /J. Cooper October 3, 2012 Best Twosome All-Nighter Ever! 10x2**

**Amber** **Campbell October 5, 2012 Hot Sex in the Fields 8**

**Jade West October 8, 2012 Quickie In HA Janitors Closet 9**

**Jade West October 12, 2012 Passionate Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Ms. Jackson October 16, 2012 Blow Job / Hot Sex In Closest 7**

**Shannon Pyke October 16, 2012 Deflowered 5**

**Jade West October 16, 2012 Hot Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Jade West October 19, 2012 Sex In Hotel Room 10**

**Jade West October 20, 2012 Impromptu Blow Job/Sex In My Car! 10+**

**Shannon Pyke October 22, 2012 Awesome Blow Job In My Old Room 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 23, 2012 Deflowered **_**Officially**_** 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 30, 2012 Passionate Sex In Hotel Room 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 4, 2012 Sex After The Movies 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 7, 2012 Hot Sex! 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 9, 2012 Awesome Sex At Her House 10+**

**A****udrey Jakes December 11, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jade West Christmas 2012 Last Hot Sex With Jade West 10+**

**Amber Campbell January 7, 2013 Sex At Her House In Her Room 9**

**Amber Campbell January 7, 2013 Hot Quicky 9**

**Amber Campbell January 7, 2013 Super Energized Hot Quicky 10**

**Ms. Jackson January 11, 2013 Blow Job / Hot Sex In Closet 10**

_January 12, 2013_

After I jotted Amber and Ms. Jackson in I put on my boxers. I'm going to send a video of Audrey blowing me and the team to Jade. Maybe that will cheer her up.

Today we start the new semester.

_Not so bad…at least I get auto shop._

Beck tried to show me how to fix my car once, I didn't learn too much. Just tried to get girls, he did it so easily.

_I know how it feels…._

_Second Semester Schedule_

_Trigonometry IV 1__st__ period 8-8:55 am rm312_

_Physics III 2__nd__ period 9-9:55 am rm212_

_Probability And Statistics 3__rd__ period 10-10:55 am GYM_

_Auto Shop 4__th__ period 11-11:55 am rm121_

_First Lunch 12-12:55 pm _

_AP Psychology 5th period 1-1:55 pm rm322_

_Biology 6th period 2-2:55 pm rm103_

I have an hour and a half before school and I'm going to add to my _Pretty Girls_ and _Me_ collections. I'm gonna show off my chest and arms, then I'll add pics of Amber. Once I finish dressing I give myself a once over. Today means new classmates and teachers.

_So good impressions._

I'm wearing my watch Unc gave me for making it to 12th grade. A black designer t shirt and black denim jeans. Of course I wearing black denim and gray suede Timberland boots. I showered with MAXE Dark Angel body wash and used just a little of the cologne. I'm out the door by 6:30, it takes almost an hour to drive to school every morning. I'm pulling up to school with ten minutes to spare.

_Awesome!_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Saint Tropez, France_

_Trina POV_

I sit in my dressing room and go over the properties that I've visited. I've been looking into buying a new home in France, closer to my job but not far from Monaco. Several of them I like, there's one home that has a waterfall and is three stories high. Another one is beautiful but was too far inland for me to travel between work and home. A few others were really nice. The only one I keep going back to is a villa. It's on the coast on Boulevard Honoré de Balzac Street.

The estate is beautiful. I went back four times. Michael's father Sam, Maddie, Fiona and Jesse will come for a visit soon. They were put in the guess room and the living room the last time they visited. I want them to be comfortable when they come. The home I'm interested in will more than accommodate everyone.

At work, I'm going to model the new lipstick and eye shadow line. I've been given five days to wear it and get the feel of it, I want to see how many hours both products will last on my skin. That will start in a week. Which means I'll test them while I'm shopping for new furniture and things. Anyways, the house I'm looking at is gorgeous. It's right in between home and work. Instead of driving two hours to work every day, I've decide to purchase property in France to keep from being tired from traveling, driving at 5 am, driving while it's still dark. Sometime people drive crazy that early in the morning.

Leaving from the new home, the sun will be up higher and we'll be safer coming back and from Monaco and work.

I'd have to get up at four, get Michael's clothes, breakfast and lunch ready, shower and get Nicky's formula, fruit yogurt, baby food and activity checklist ready for the day. I leave the house at five and be a work for seven in the morning.

_Seven in the morning!_

Today I got off work early because I just needed to rehearse my lines, it's near noon now and Mademoiselle Lefevre just gave me my check.

€_250,000_

Yep, 250 grand, European anyway, not USD. I completed four commercials and the papers were talking about Moreau Cosmetics new American model. They call me the _Latina_. I declined any interviews and stated that my work is my life and in the future I will do an interview. I also received a 45 minute lecture from Sam on how putting my face out there during interviews and appearances will earn me a S.W.A.T. team knocking at my door.

Okay, getting back on subject again, the house I'm looking at is a villa actually. It has seven bedrooms, 4 baths, a garage, pool, fire place, kitchen, den, game room and it's on 2 acres of land. Outside adjacent from the house is a carriage house. Ms. Batois says it's used as a carriage house. I haven't gone in there yet and want Michael to be with me when I do. The villa has awesome technology but the architecture is still there. The neighborhood is beautiful and it's only 45 minutes from work. I won't have to get up at 4 anymore but sleep in until 5 and actually be energized when arriving at work and not nursing a cup of coffee. That would work so much better for my job. The only thing is the boys. Michael and I need to figure out a plan for family time. I thought about it, Nicky being at the new place three times a week and we all spend the weekend together at home in Monaco.

The house is in Saint Aygulf, France. The realtor says the home is €800,000. I almost gawked when she told me the price. I honestly thought a French villa on the eastern coast would be at least 2 maybe 3 million. I think it's an awesome price. Seven bedrooms…I'm already in love.

I've already thought of how I'm going to situate everything. I'll make one room as an office, I'll already have a den as a family room, I'll sleep in the master, Nicky will have his own room, and the other four bedrooms will be for guest. The bathrooms are another reason I'm buying, with family visiting and maybe friends from time to time, everyone can be comfortable in different baths and bedrooms. If it's more than a few, I'll have the carriage house to accommodate other guests.

When I told Michael how much the villa is he almost flipped. We came to this region with 4.5 million and my $77,000. He earns €250,000 a year. I make his salary after each commercial. I model about 4 commercials a month depending on the product. So that puts me at €750,000 to €1,000,000 a month. Which means I make 9 to 12 million a year, plus the 4.5 million I received at my contract signing. I would never rub it in his face, he knows what's mine in his and vice versa. The house, I can definitely afford.

"Where do you go?" I hear and nearly jump out of my seat. Toinette is looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." I say and sit up.

"What do you think about when you're daydreaming?" she asks. She's so sweet, it's amazing how she brings anyone to a smile when she's around.

"I was just thinking about this new home I'm going to purchase. It's 45 minutes from here." Her face lights up.

"That will be awesome, want some company?" I nod to her and get up.

"Sure, I have to stop by my home in Monaco and get my son." She smiles and we're on our way.

"When we get home it's past 2, after I relieve the babysitter I pack Nicky up for a trip to Saint Aygulf, France. Toinette plays with Nicky while I drive to the realtor. Michael is still at work and we think it's best that his name is not on the deed. He talked to Sam and he says that Michael shouldn't be there when I purchase the villa. Just to stay apart until it's time to move things in, which it will be soon.

As I take a breath and park, I can see sail boats in the Mediterranean. "This is beautiful Trina." Toinette says as she gets out.

"Michael and I want to have a place on the shores and somewhere close to our home in Monaco and our job." I explain while I unstrap Nicky from the car seat and get his diaper bag.

The realtor meets me out side and we greet each other.

"Mademoiselle Ablemarch, I am pleased to see you back." She says and greets me with a peck on the cheek. I greet her the same.

"Thank you Mademoiselle Batois. I could not get this home from my mind." I smile.

"Yes, it is a beautiful home, two acres of land and a villa with seven bedrooms." She says. After a moment or two of speaking in front of the home she invites us in so I can begin the process.

_Monaco_

_Michael POV_

Once I get home I see that the SUV isn't in the drive way or in the garage. Trina must still be closing the deal on our new home in France. I'm happy that she will be able to drive to work at 6 am. Leaving this house at 5 and driving two hours did worry me. At least this way she'll gain an hour of sleep. The only thing, is the fact that she's going to be in France at least three days a week. We're at the point in our marriage where I can trust that she won't be collard by the authorities in France. My dad made sure of that. He has contacts here that can make sure that Trina Ablemarch won't be flagged.

_RING…_

_RING…_

I got to the top shelve of my closet where the emergency phone rings.

_RING…_

"Hello?" I ask knowing it's either my dad or Maddie.

"Hey boy, took you long enough." Dad jokes.

"Hey sweetie." I hear Maddie in the background.

"Tell Maddie I said hi." I say and sit in the living room. "And tell Charlie I say hey too." I say.

"I will, listen, I called because of business we need to discuss." He says. I freeze.

"Michael, listen. Her father called the FBI and the Dade County police commissioner, he's borderline harassing them." I take a deep breath.

_David Vega…_

"Dad, what's going on over there?"

"Well, for a few week, Mr. Vega has been claiming that I helped you get away and knows something about the murder of his daughter." Dad sounds like his getting pissed. Trina told me about her father, that he never gives up and always gives his all. This is his daughter though, something tells me David Vega will never give up on this one.

"Does he know anything?" I ask, I can feel my heart beat accelerate.

_Wait, murder?_

"No, but I know his type, he won't let up and one day he may be outside my door." Dad says.

"I did take his daughter out the country but I would never hurt her."

"Yeah, which at first seemed like a good idea, I know you'd never hurt her. Now…"

"Dad I know, but you should have seen her when I met her. She was alone, broken, and she told me she wasn't treated well with her mother's family and–

"That doesn't mean anything, maybe you should have thought this through." He stresses.

"I'm sorry, I love her." I can't stress that enough.

"Yeah, I see that. I know you love her. I saw that last May."

"May seems so long ago, now we have jobs and next thing I know I'm married to a French model." I say.

"Yeah, she's putting only her name on the new deed right?" he says changing the subject.

"Yeah dad, she's doing that as we speak." Hope she comes home soon.

"It's good she's out of the house because I'm calling to deliver a warning."

"What's that?" oh God.

"As of last month, the Police Commissioner of the LAPD declared Trina deceased. They believe you kidnapped her because surveillance has you both leaving LAX and entering MIA. That's not all, as I said earlier they believe that you murdered her and while she was pregnant with Nicky."

Before I knew it I had to remember to take a breath.

"Seriously?" I breathe.

"Yeah sonny, so maybe you should think about returning when the heat is down. A few years maybe?"

"Yeah, that's what Trina and I agreed to. I'll talk to her later about it."

"Will you tell her?"

"I don't know dad. Maybe but not know, she's doing so good, I don't want to ruin it."

"Tell her soon, she deserves to know." I know she deserves to know, I don't know how I'll tell her this.

_7:39 pm_

I hear the garage door slide open. When I open house entrance the first thing I do is hug her and kiss her. She smiles and passionately kisses me.

_I don't want to lose these moments…_

"Hi." She breathes a laugh.

"Hey love, how's my boy?" I say and get him from the… "So, I assume everything went well?" I ask looking at all the stuff she bought in the back.

"Everything went well. Ms. Batois and I sat down and we discussed the property and the land. In the end I signed the deed and the villa is ours." She gloats. After helping her with bags she lets me in on the details. The villa is in only her name and she already has five home and garden magazines she wants to buy things from. Once we put things up she fixes a celebratory martini for us. Virgin for her since she has to feed Nicky.

_Whose front teeth is budding… _

"So, I'm too psyched to cook diner, let's go to a restaurant in Italy instead." She suggests.

"Sure, you deserve an Italian night out." I say. She comes over and kisses me, I kiss her passionately and we nearly had a quicky but she stops it and promises me quality time later.

…

_11:48 pm_

After a finishing passionate kiss I gently take myself out of Trina and fall beside her. I take another deep breath as Trina rolls on her left side with her back turned to me. I catch my breath and calm myself. I had many chances to tell her about what the U.S. believes about me. About us. Every single time something stopped me, it was either the people who wanted pictures with the _Latina_ model or autographs or something. I don't know if it's just my selfishness or my freedom that's keeping me from it. I love Trina, she my life and our son is my entire world.

I turn my head and silently watch her. I can see her silhouette, she's covered at her waist. Her hair is a little matted, it splashes on the cream colored pillow under her head. She's perfect to me, absolutely perfect. I can't let her go.

_But I know my wife, the first thing she'll do is take the baby and leave…_

We met 13 months ago, back then I had to nurse her from a broken and scared kid. I won't let her go back to that life, she left because they pushed her away, the rape was the last straw. I feel bad for the Vega's but they had their chance with her. If they treated her with respect and didn't mock her and shut her down every time she did something weird or crazy, she wouldn't have left. Her being here, a mother, wife and a model is what's best for her.

_It's what is best for me…_

"I love you..." she quietly breathes, I can tell she's going to sleep.

"I love you too." Is my quiet response. I cover her and get under the sheets.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_This chapter is mainly about Trina. She's finally living the life she wants to live, she has her family, a great career and just bought her second home in France. And Michael…I think he's being selfish. At the same time, I can see why he would keep such a thing from her. They been through so much in their 13 months of knowing each other. _

_They went from boss and waitress to millionaire architect and French model. I think it's a wonderful transition._

_I'm sorry for the super late chapter. I hope everyone reviews._

_And thanks for sharing you bitch move moments. Also my days are busier than ever, so updates will be on Thursdays. _


	98. 96: Do As The French

**Chapter 96: …Do as the French**

_Hollywood Arts_

_Jade POW_

"Cat, come on." I say leaving the girls restroom.

"Kay kay…" she says and follows me out.

"So, you wanna go hit up Karaoke Dokie?" I'm in the mood for a good song.

"Yeah! Can we sing Ginger Fox's new single?"

"Yeah Cat, sure." I dig my phone from my pocket and see I have three messages.

_André…new song lyrics. _

I text back _'yes, we'll go over them tomorrow. Going to Karaoke Dokie tonight, coming?'_

Got a text from Rhonda, I can't believe I didn't see that right away. She's coming down to Los Angeles for the summer.

_YES!_

_Can't wait to c u! Can't wait to see Sandra too. –_Jade

I miss Sandra and Rhonda. I see them off and on through the year but I'm with them during the summer. Sandra only worked at Roseville just until Rhonda was released. Then Sandra adopted Rhonda and moved to Sacramento.

I think I want to visit them this time. I know mom won't like it but she hasn't really been on my radar lately. Dad and I never talk and I'm cool with that.

_Rob sent me a message…_

_Audrey Jakes has a big mouth, just like her father. –_Rob

_A video… _

"What's that?" Cat asks quietly.

"Just something a friend sent to me." I say and play the video. As I walk into class, the first thing I see is a huge party. I quickly turn down the volume and watch.

…

At the end of the video I took a deep breath, locked my phone and sit back.

_Audrey Jakes is a complete…whore._

She gave blowjobs to…all of them.

We got into it a few times over how her dad is crooked and takes bribes. We actually got into a fight at a party once.

"Okay class," Sikowitz says and put his back on the desk in the corner. "Let's begin with aggressive behaviors with positive answers." He says. I sit up in my seat. He's going to make us yell out our answers again, hate that.

_Karaoke Dokie _

_Did you get my video? _–Rob

I chuckle to myself and sip my soda.

_Yeah I got it. When did that happen? _–Jade

_Last month, it was a rainbow party._ –Rob

_Whore…_–Jade

I smile and watch as the girl that's singing finishes her song. When she does I applaud her with everyone else. She's okay, a little flat at the end but it was good.

_What are you doing? –_Jade

_Getting a blowjob. –_Rob

I stifle a laugh and sit up.

_From who? –_Jade

_Her name is Amber, don't think you know her. –_Rob

Oh Rob, you filthy…

"Hey, Robbie's baby mama is here." I hear and quickly stand to my feet.

_Haley Ferguson! _

"What do you want Haley!" I say as Cat stay seated.

"Just wanted to say hey, so Cat," she turns her attention to Cat, "been with Rob lately?" she asks. Cat gasps and leaves the restaurant.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I seethe to her.

"Just tell her to say _hi_ to Rob for me." She turns to leave. Before I knew it I pushed her over a table and leave the restaurant.

_Now Cat's crying._

"Come on Cat, lets go." I hurried her into my car and left the parking lot.

I merge into traffic and stop at a light a couple blocks away.

"So, what did your stepdad do after you guys got home, you know, after the letter?" I ask. She pulls her collar around her neck and hunches her shoulders.

"Nothing, just mad for a couple days." She says. I change the subject and pull into Inside Out Burger.

"Come on, you can use some meat and fat." I say cheering her up.

"Thanks Jade, I think I'm gonna get a soda too." She says a little cheered up. I don't know what her deal is lately.

"You still breast feeding?" I ask as we stand in line after a woman and another baby.

"Yep yep, but I'll have to stop soon, Asha has her two bottom teeth budding." I smile as I think about Asha.

"Guess it's baby food and formula here on out." I smile getting a giggle out of Cat.

"Yeah, I've been giving her formula for a while now, only when I'm too tired to feed her from…you know." I smirk and nearly double over.

"Whatty…?" She breathes.

"Cat it's okay to say it, it _is_ your breast…or titty." I laugh as we move up in line.

"It's a dirty word." She says quietly and giggles.

"Oh my God Cat." I smirk as we are finally in the front.

…

"Are you going to the tournament?" I ask her as I turn into State Street.

"Yeah, hey turn left on Olive, I need to get some peanut butter for Emmy." She says and I drive two blocks then make the left turn. The ride was quiet as I pull into the Handy Quick.

"Okay, go get your stuff while I fill up." She nods and leave my car. Once I'm done filling up, she's already back in the car.

"Did you know they make Blue Dog soda in mango flavored?" She squeals and pops open the soda.

"Hey, watch it with that soda." I say.

"Kay Kay." She says and drink a gulp.

"What are you going to wear at the tournament?" I ask making a turn.

"I'm gonna wear something dark. You?"

"Yeah, me too. I've seen Rob fight and by the looks of it, something dark will hide the spray." I smile.

"When did you see him fight?" she asks quietly.

"Oh, um…it was a while back. You know, just to see guys beat each other up."

"Oh, is he as good as people say?"

"Yeah, he's great. Really talented, they record him and post it to SplashFace. Watch it."

"Okay, later when the kids are asleep. Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm…do you think Robbie will be nice one day?"

I know I told myself that I'll be patient with her but I can clearly see that something has been kept from me.

"I don't know Cat, maybe one day we can all sit down and just talk."

"That sounds nice. Do you think he hates me?"

"Well, you know guys. They hold grudges and…hates the world. He just needs some time, time to heal." I say.

"Oh, okay…" she says quietly. I can see she's guilty about something. If she wasn't, she would have been offended when I said _'time to heal'._ Everything in me is yelling for me to push her for more but she'll only put herself into a shell.

"Look, it's still early, lets go to the movies." I say, she smiles and claps her hands.

"Yay…"

"No giraffes or other movies with mermaids, rainbows, puppies or unicorns." I say and she laughs it off.

"Kay kay, but can it not be scary?" she asks.

I look at her and smirk.

"Maybe not too scary. The Shining Dark Roads doesn't come out until March."

We talk all the way to the movies.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Trina POV_

_Emerald Waters Women's Resort_

_La Trinité, France_

_Thursday_

I relax as my feet soak in the hot water.

_This feels amazing._

Yesterday was one of the best days of my life…other than my marriage, baby and husband.

I've been rubbing my new house keys all day. It's like I'm making sure they're real. I already have my new kitchen in mind. I want the kitchen to have a rustic look, with a French twist. It's going to have a stucco babouche color walls. Babouche top cabinets. The bottom cabinets are babouche with brownish gray marble on top. The floors, I'm having someone from Noble Stone to do final measurements on my floors. I went there this morning and picked out a grayish, brownish beige marble floor tiles. It's beautiful. My stove is coming in two days, it's stainless steel and it's gas. I grew up with a gas stove and I like them better.

Over the stove is a hood, it's a copper eyebrow hood that compliments the creamy yellow of the kitchen walls and cabinets. Just under the ceiling, there will be mid–dark cherry wood wall trimming.

_Beautiful…_

"Almost done." The lady says while drying my newly pedicured feet. I nod and grab another magazine from my purse.

"Thought of any style for the living room yet?" Laudine asks sitting next to me.

"No, not yet. I'm going to shop around before I pick a color." I have magazines to look for something that inspires me. I want something really nice, something that says…_Trina._ The kitchen is creamy yellow, my room is a deep teal like my old room in America. I know I want my master bath to be a deep teal also. I'm torn on the secondary color. I would like to go with a teal and dark grey decoration. I saw something like that on the internet. Then again, I want to decorate it with teal and taupe. Taupe is very nice in bathrooms. It's going to be awesome, we're going to have two different walk**-**in showers. Mine will be deep teal and taupe, his will be dark gray and teal. The rest of the bathroom will be taupe and teal.

The entire mater bath is 20'x14'. Immediately when opening the door his shower will be on the left while the toilet it situated on the right. His shower is like mine, 5'x5'. The toilet has shelves on either side. I'm going have to put new shelves up. Next to the shelves are his and hers sinks with a medicine cabinet between them. The tub sits caddy at the right corner. Next to the tub is my shower. It's as big as his. The only thing between both our showers are ten feet of his and hers shelves.

The master bath is huge. The master bedroom is bigger and I can't wait decorated.

"So, our favorite American is moving to the home land." Solange says giggling.

"Yes. I am and you know I'm going to need a lot of French advice for decorating my French villa." I smile. They've been giving me all kinds of advice from door knobs to ceiling fans. It's been great.

"Trina, do you know that I see men undress you with their eyes?" she says. I smile swat her playfully with my magazine and we laugh.

"The only man who undresses me is my husband." I say and fold my legs.

"Yes, you know I had an American man once…as a _lover." _

"Stay away from my husband." I joke and we burst out in laughter. After everything quieted down Caecilia asked,

"So Trina, you're moving to France to be closer to work. What will you do with all your free time?" she asks, I noticed the girls are giggling eagerly for my answer.

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do with all my free time?" I ask quietly.

"You tell me Latina…" She says.

"Come now, you mean you have never thought of…taking a lover?" Stephanie asks. I gasp at her.

"Wow, I would never do that to my husband." I respond.

"Trina, here in France, taking a lover and adultery are two different things. Maybe you should explore your options." She says. The girls around me are waiting for my response. I would never do that to Michael, let alone myself.

"Girls, I love my husband, I've only ever been with him." I explain.

"Really, you have never been with another man, not even once?" Laudine asks placing her magazine down on her lap.

I don't count the rapist as a man, so… "No, Michael is the one and only."

"He is American. I've had an American in my bed so I get why she won't." Caecilia says as two spa employees comes to get Solange and Caecilia for their spa treatments.

"Don't harass any of the male employees." I call to Caecilia, she turns back and says,

"I'll try American." The rest of us laugh it off and spend the rest of the day here.

_Rob POV_

"Chris says it's gonna be more than a hundred." I say to Brent as we are on our way to the sports planner's office. Today we are signing up to participate in the tournament. I have to admit that this is pretty exciting, though the cause is heartbreaking.

Almost a year now I fought in tournaments in the Mojave. All the ribbons and trophies I have are great. They are awesome, but I hear that at the finals match the loser will get a trophy and the winner will get a belt and money.

_Like the kind of belts they have in the WWE. _

I can't wait to see the belt they're making for the winner.

Once we're on the second floor the directory points us to the office we need to go to. Brent, Russ and I pass a few people coming from his office and walk in as the man sits down.

"Hey, we're here to sign up." I say and he passes us a signup sheet.

"You boys look like you can hold your own." He says.

"Yes sir," Brent says. "we're amateur fighters from the Mojave."

"Oh, okay, you three must be a part of Tyler's crew."

"Yes, we are." I confirm and each of us sign up.

"A lot of guys are signing up, we're over a hundred now. Good luck to all of you." He says and shakes our hand.

"Thanks sir, I know Trina would have loved the fact that you guys are doing this for her. I know her family is."

"Oh so you knew the young lady?" I nod 'yes'. "It's going to be a great turnout then." He says and Russ hands him back the clipboard.

"See you at the tournament." I say as we leave the office. "Alright, we don't have time to change, let's just go straight to Joe's." We're ten minutes late already, I should have been signed up. Then I have to take Amber out on a date later.

_Olive Bargain_

"This is so nice Rob." Amber says and pops one of the buttered bread balls into her mouth.

_Those balls are yummy!_

"Thanks babe, you're special." I say and caress her hand across the table.

"You're awesome, are we going to catch a movie after this?"

"Sure, action?" she pulls a face.

"No, I'm thinking a drama. Something with Ryan Shields."

_He play in good movies, I think one of his movies is playing in the cinema._

"Okay but I pick the movie." I say and the waitress places our orders in front of us. I ordered the Sir Loin Alfredo Pasta. She ordered a salad first then crab legs. I will order the lobster and extra crab legs as carry out.

"So, are you ready for the tournament?" she asks. I nod sticking a piece of crab in my mouth.

"Yeah, my friends and I are training four hours a day."

"Must be hard huh?"

"Yeah, it is…" as I put my fork down and look at her, I can't help _but_ look at her. She looks amazing in this lighting. I'm just now realizing she has make up on.

_Eyeliner…_

_Lipstick…_

_A little blush…_

It just occurred to me that this date really meant a lot to her. Now I feel like a jackass for not paying attention to her.

"Your dress is pretty." I say, it is pretty. Dark red with spaghetti straps that's crossing in the back.

"Thanks Rob." She gets up and kisses me on my cheek and sits back down.

"Welcome, hey, did you get a ticket yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, I did. I'm going to sit in the front row." She smiles.

"Make sure you don't get sprayed." I joke and take a bite of my loin chop.

"What exactly is getting sprayed?" she giggles.

"When someone gets hit so hard their blood can sometimes spray the audience." She made a face as I laugh in response.

"Ewww." She breathes.

"Yeah, I know."

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ Wow, I think Haley like picking on Cat. She and Tara aren't friends anymore and she's really alone. _

_Anybody want something to happen to her? Lol_

_Jade is getting closer to just how big a secret Cat is hiding and she confirmed that today. _

_Trina's living it up in France. Her friends want her to enjoy all France has to offer, including men. When in France… _

_Amber is a girl that has a few appearances, just look at the book of conquests, her name is Amber Campbell. Audrey Jakes is the police commissioner's daughter. The same pc who pressured Jade into signing a gag order after she was raped, he also dismissed Ken again when he raped Rob's ex girlfriend, Lexi. He's been taking bribes for years now, pay attention. _

_Happy Belated Groundhog Day!_

_Please Review… _


	99. 97: Opening Night

**Chapter 97: Opening Night**

_Friday Morning…_

I get up at 4 and leave to get some eggs and bacon at the nearby Handy Quick. That's what I like most mornings, maybe she does too. After the movie at the cinema, we took a walk on Venice beach. Then we made out on the beach. After an hour or two on the beach I got us a room at the Golden Lotus Hotel. Unc still hasn't forgave me, who could blame him. I brought drugs into his home.

_I hope Fi is doing alright, wonder how far along she is?_

Before I know it I'm back at the hotel and into my room. It's almost 4:30 and I shower. Once I'm done dressing I fry Amber and I bacon and eggs. The smell wakes her up and she comes over to the kitchenette.

"That smells great." She says and hugs me from behind.

"It's gonna taste good too." We eat in a hurry and leave the hotel the way we found it.

_Ok so maybe the bed isn't made pristinely, but other than that…_

I drop her off at home around seven and is pulling up at school now. Once I cut the engine I look at the clock.

I take a few moments to jot last night down in the book of conquests.

**(Skip if you do not want to read book of conquests.)**

**/Name /Date /Curricular Activity /Score**

**Jennifer Collins April 30, 2012 Oral Sex / Sex 10**

**Kateland Bryan May 4, 2012 Backseat Sex 7**

**Maria Cote May 8, 2012 Sex 8**

**Haley Ferguson May 17, 2012 Amazing Oral Sex / Sex 9**

**Jade West May 24, 2012 Hot Steamy Sex 9**

**Brandi Nora June 19, 2012 Best Blow Job Ever/Great Sex 10**

**Tara Ganz July 27, 2012 Triple Bombed 10**

**8 Girls August 20, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jane Doe August 20, 2012 Sex 5**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job 8**

**Amber Campbell September 13, 2012 Blow Job/Passionate Sex/Venice Beach 10**

**Amy Gomez September 18, 2012 Blow Job/Sex 8**

**Emily Walker September 30, 2012 Deflowered x4 10**

**Jade West October 2, 2012 Tasted Her/Hot Oral Sex/Great Sex 10**

**Jade W. /J. Cooper October 3, 2012 Best Twosome All-Nighter Ever! 10x2**

**Amber** **Campbell October 5, 2012 Hot Sex in the Fields 8**

**Jade West October 8, 2012 Quickie In HA Janitors Closet 9**

**Jade West October 12, 2012 Passionate Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Ms. Jackson October 16, 2012 Blow Job / Hot Sex In Closest 7**

**Shannon Pyke October 16, 2012 Deflowered 5**

**Jade West October 16, 2012 Hot Sex In Her Basement 10**

**Jade West October 19, 2012 Sex In Hotel Room 10**

**Jade West October 20, 2012 Impromptu Blow Job/Sex In My Car! 10+**

**Shannon Pyke October 22, 2012 Awesome Blow Job In My Old Room 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 23, 2012 Deflowered **_**Officially**_** 10**

**Shannon Pyke October 30, 2012 Passionate Sex In Hotel Room 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 4, 2012 Sex After The Movies 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 7, 2012 Hot Sex! 10**

**Shannon Pyke December 9, 2012 Awesome Sex At Her House 10+**

**A****udrey Jakes December 11, 2012 Rainbow Party 10**

**Jade West Christmas 2012 Last Hot Sex With Jade West 10+**

**Amber Campbell January 7, 2013 Sex At Her House In Her Room 9**

**Amber Campbell January 7, 2013 Hot Quicky 9**

**Amber Campbell January 7, 2013 Super Energized Hot Quicky 10**

**Ms. Jackson January 11, 2013 Blow Job / Hot Sex In Closet 10**

**Amber Campbell January 13, 2013 Blow Job 10**

**Amber Campbell January 14, 2013 Amazing Sex At The Lotus 10 **

I guess I really saw Amber for who she is. I didn't really think about her much after September, but now after getting to know her a little more…I like her. But I like a couple of other girls too.

_I don't know…I'll figure it out some kind of way._

_Paramour Studios_

_Beck POV_

After doing a voice over for the movie I stay and talk for a few minutes to some of the actors. Once I get into my car I drive to another part of the studios where there are casting calls for a MAXE Cologne commercial.

_The line…_

The line here is about two block long. I shake my head and text Josh that I'm here. While I wait, I quietly observed the people around me. There are a bunch of buff dudes, people wearing too much of the cologne their trying to advertise and the rest are regular people. I even see a few ladies.

_Really…_

…

I've been standing in this line for about two hours when I see Josh walking near me.

"Hey Beck." He says and waves.

"Hey man," I greet. "Didn't think the line would be so long."

"I guess I spoiled you too much." We laugh and he shakes my hand. "But, when I got your text, I told the casting director and the producer that you have plenty of experiences."

"Really?"

"Yeah Beck, I did. It's been a zoo in there all day. I told them I'll come and get you so you can audition."

"Cool man." As we walk by the line I ignore everyone's cheers for Josh, he's well known in Los Angeles.

Once I get inside, as usual, I got the royal treatment. Coffee, donuts, fruits, sweets… I met the producer and as it turns out we've worked together before. He and I worked on my first commercial.

After four promising auditions it was my turn, I get up and do what I do best.

_Los Angeles Gym of Training and Defense _

_Tori POV_

"Are you ready?" Lindsey asks.

"Yeah." I say and get into my stance. I've been learning the basics in MMA. It's so hard, but I like it. The upside is that I learn really great defense moves, the down side is that I go home tired, sore and beaten. It's worth it though.

_I kinda see why Rob loves it._

Before my next thought I was taken down by Lindsey.

"Pay attention Vega." She snaps. I get up and get into another stance.

_Block her!_

She attempts to take me down by going for my legs. I wrap both my arms around her and try to twist her off.

_I failed but better than last time._

"Good, this time it's better. You failed, but not as much as last time." Lindsey says. "Come on, lets do some interval and cardio." As we go over to the exorcise section of the gym we join a few others. Last week, Lindsey said something about the Ludacris work out. I saw a commercial for that last night. We cool off for a few minutes before warm ups. After the session I am drenched in sweat. We are given a two minute rest, then the cardio.

…

_5:09 pm_

I don't think I can move. The muscles in my legs are liquid and I can barely walk.

"So, tomorrow we have more cardio and weight training." Lindsey informs me. She soaked from her own sweat.

"One…one question," I breathe while trying to catch my breath. "what does anything have to do with MMA training?" I ask.

"Well Tori, in MMA you have to be strong for defending yourself, then you have to be strong to go on the offense. You need strength Tori, to build muscle in order to take on anyone." She explains.

I nod in response. I'm too tired to say anything. After half hour of deep breaths and meditation I regain myself.

"Trina's tournament is in a couple hours. I take it you're not participating." Lindsey asked.

"No, that's for the people who can actually hold their own in the ring, I'll be there with my friends and family though." I say.

"Cage." Lindsey says.

"What?"

"Cage, MMA fighters fight in an octagon or cage as some call it." She explains.

"Oh, cage. That's catchy." We say our goodbyes and now I'm own my way home. The first thing I do is peel off my clothes and take a hot bath. Trina loved baths after a hard work out. I used to complain when she stays in the tub all day. Now I see why, she starts off with a hot bath, then allows the water to cool around her. She said it was very relaxing. I didn't get it at first, now that I work out like crazy, I get why she did the things she did.

I take a deep breath and just sink and let the water take me.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Los Angeles Memorial Colosseum_

_7:28 pm. _

It's amazing in here. This place seats 92,000 but it looks like about maybe half that came. 46,000 people…

_Wow…_

A lot of guys I know are here. I fought most of them in the Mojave. It's 7:30 and I've been watching fights since 5. I'm fighting a guy named Cameron Walker. He's from Compton. He's about my size, give or take a pound. Jade and her friends are here, they all are on the third row.

The way how the fights are here, no matter boxing, karate, MMA or whatever…, all the fights have three rounds. Each round is five minutes. I'm really not used to that but I can deal. I've been training like crazy. I train for an hour before school and train with Joe after school. I even train when I want to blow off some steam.

When I get tired, I just think about Trina. Thinking about her breaks through the tiredness and I keep going. I tried not to think about what happened with her so much after the funeral, but now it gives me strength. I think about her so much that when I'm done training I realize it's been hours. As I watch the fight I try to calm myself down by pointing out mistakes.

I can see already that this fight is about to end. The guy who's getting his ass kicked is winded.

_BAM!_

His opponent just did a round kick. I flinch when the screen projector shows it in slow motion as his feet is connecting.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6…_

He sits up and tries to stand. The ref speaks to him but I'm too much out of ear shot to hear. I know what he's saying though. The ref turns to the judges and waves his hands outwards and mouthed, _TKO._

_Technical knot out._

The bell ring and André announces the winner. After the crowd cheer him for a few minutes we're on to the next fight. This is fight number 7 and I'm gonna be in match 14. Since there are so many people, the officials had to put on a certain number of fights a week for the next four weeks. It's going to be 20 fights today and every day for the whole week. Then next week the winners will go against each other.

The big day is February 20th.

"Aright yall! Let's give it up for Adam Harrots!" André says and the guy comes out. When his opponent comes out the corner man puts Vaseline on his face while the ref pats him down and gets them in the center of the ring and lay down the rules.

_HONK!_

It's go time.

…

_9:48pm_

I've already taped my hands and feet. I took a pink permanent mark and marked the letter 'T' on both my hands. Once I put the marker down I caught eye contact with Mr. Vega. I put my fist together and nod to him. He nods to me and my music comes on. I put my gloves on and get ready to enter the octagon. The corner man rubs Vaseline on my face and the ref pats me down.

"Lets give it up for a seasoned fighter, _Rob 'Iron Man' Shapiro!_" André says as the music comes in. I walk to the octagon then side skip around the cage. The other guy comes in and he pumps his fists as the crowd cheers. The ref brings us together and recite rules.

_No eye gouging…_

_No low blows…_

_No cheap shots!_

Since I been sitting here and watching the fight, I see that a lot of these guys don't know the basics of fighting. Probably just want to throw licks.

While I've been waiting I been thinking about my strategy.

_FIGHT!_

Before Cameron had a chance to blink I knock him down with a major super man punch. He's knocked on to the octagon floor. I got in my stance and waited as he took his sweet ass time getting up. I know the best move was to attack while he's down but I want to get my time worth. The ref gave him a quick once over and motioned to start the match.

We got into the fight throwing licks and moving around the ring. I kick him in his thigh and try to get him off balance. He tries a flying kick but misses. He makes a few air strikes, but I get a couple in. When I'm close enough I take him down then ground and pound. After I get in a few head shots I get off him and let him get up.

Now I'm gonna show these people why I'm called Iron Man. I move forward and dish out hits. I keep my hands up and give him a three strike combo. I give him a liver shot, then a big right hook then I round kick him.

His nose his bleeding. My strategy is keep him in a clench and wear him out with hits for this round. I might have over did it because he looks like his brain is scrambled.

…

_HONK!_

First round is over. The cut man comes to me and wipes my nose and lip. I sit down and catch my breath and look to the third row. I look at Jade and she nods and smirks. I give her a small nod and take deep breathes.

We got like a minute break and the horn sounded. I get up and get back in the center of the octagon. I plan for round two to be different. I'm going to wear him down with the triangle hold and other submissions during the entire round.

_Authors POV_

As the break nears to an end, Rob looks over to Jade. She makes eye contact with him and gives him a nod of encouragement. Rob nods back and prepares himself for another round. Jade holds firm to Beck's hand as she watches as Rob takes down Cameron and puts him in a triangle hold. Unbeknownst to her, Beck has observed her for a while now. He has grown suspicious of her and Rob ever since Rob sent a package to her at school. Now, he just witnessed a look between them.

He tried asking her about it but all he would get out of her was that she ran into Rob a few times and they text from time to time. He fears that the guy he once was friends with may have gotten close to Jade.

_A little too close…_

He won't allow himself to think that way but the events of the last few months proved that she and Rob may have been together. In October he talked to her brother and Gregory said that he wished that he and his sister would date again because he didn't like the other guy he saw her with in her basement.

The hickey on her neck in October proved that she was sleeping with someone and he hoped that it wasn't Rob. Beck sees that Rob is hot headed and knows well that Rob would likely get physical with him if Beck decided to confront Rob.

Beck is startled from his thoughts when the second round is over. Rob successfully worn down his opponent in this round. He claps his hands and watches as Jade smiles and cheer with Tori, not just for Rob but for André also.

As the fighters walk to their respective corner Beck silently gains his composure. He reminds himself that he loves Jade and no matter what she did while they were apart, he would never judge her for it. Even if it mean she possibly slept with a former friend.

_Rob POV_

I take out my mouth guard and wash my mouth out. I take a breather as the cut man stops the bleeding of a small cut above my left brow. I can feel he is tired. As I held my grip on him he got weaker and weaker. I can beat this dude. I thought he wouldn't make it after the three strike combo from the first round.

No more playing around now, I'm pissed. I can't get my mind of Trina. Every time I think about her I go right to the way I treated her. I called her crazy, I called her untalented.

_Me…_

Before I know it…_I'm crying._

"Are you ok…can you fight!" the ref yells over the crowd. I wipe my tears and stand.

"Yes." I say any put my mouth guard into my mouth.

_Stay in a clench…_

_Give him no space to breathe…_

_HONK…_

I get into the center and wait on him. When we're in the center I stare him down. My hair tie fell out during the second round. My hair is soaked in sweat and is partly tangled. I run my fingers through to get it out of my face.

"_FIGHT!"_

I front kick him getting him off balance and pummel him with quick strikes. I make sure I breathe and deliver liver shots, head shots, kidney shots and more body shots. He blocks some shots with his fore arms. While he's looking down I back up and quickly deal a round kick. I hit him so hard that my ears popped on contact. He falls to the ground and struggles to get on all fours. The ref goes over to him and after a few seconds he waves his arms and the bell rings.

"_Winner by TKO, Rob 'Iron Man' Shapiro!" _André announces over the crowd. The crowd erupts and I gather all my strength and took a knee, kiss my two fingers and point them to the sky. I receive applause from around the building. I get up and follow the cut man out of the octagon. We went to the changing area and he cleaned my cut on my eyebrow.

By the time I rested up and took a quick shower, the fight after mine was almost over. After I cleaned up, I went out to the seats and found Amber. She stands and I hug her.

"You were amazing in there." She says and puts her arm around me.

"Thanks, I got a run for my money." I say and she sits down. As the fight ends the ref separates the guys and lets them take a breather. After two minutes the ref had them both at either side of him. He lifts the winners hand and the crowd cheers him on.

Amber and I stay there for the remaining five fights. There was a celebration afterwards and we went. It was held at Tori's house and only lasted for three hours. We were cordial with each other. I introduced Amber to Jade and a few other the guys.

When we left Tori's house I took Amber out to eat and took her home. I made sure to kiss her goodnight. I got home by midnight and went straight to my room, took my shoes off, undress and went to bed. I didn't have the energy to do anything else.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N:**_ I think that was a great start to the tournament. I'm also happy that Tori is training, she's doing that for herself and for Trina. Trina loved training and now so does Tori. And Beck is catching on about Rob and Jade's relationship. Sure they are only friends now but if he only knew that Jade got most of her tricks from Rob._


	100. 98: Twelve Hours

**Chapter 98: Twelve Hours**

_January 17, 2013_

The first thing I feel is something going into my nose. I jump up with a start and spook Harry. He squeals and runs to his crib.

"Boy…" I say and stretch.

_Ahhh…_

I groan as I flex my body. I'm sore, it's like when I had my first fight.

_I lost_.

But I won this fight and I'll win the others. I had a dream about Trina. It was weird, we were outside a loud building and she scratched me with her nails while Ablemarch was in front me. I thinks Cat's cousin was there. I don't know what that was about.

If I ever see him again…I'll kill him.

_Simple as that._

I get up and put on my gloves and do some air strikes for an hour.

…

"Where are you going?" mom asks and sip her coffee.

"The gym, I need to blow off some steam."

"We saw your fight last night." I stopped in my tracks and turn. "It would have been nice if you'd invited us." I take a deep breath.

"I didn't think you would come." I say.

"You didn't think we'd come to see our son compete in a tournament to honor one of his friends' memory?" mom ask quietly.

"I don't know mom, you guys never came to my plays at Hollywood Arts or took any interest in stuff I liked back then."

"I know sometimes we missed your important dates, but things came up and–"

"Things came up." I say cutting her off. "Things came up, that's why I didn't invite everyone."

I didn't stay for her reply, I made it to the gym after 11 and work out. I got on the treadmill for half hour, lift some weights, did some legs exercises and basically worked out until 5. Once I'm done I go to my parents' and shower.

Once home I eat baked chicken, potatoes and green beans. After dinner I study a playbook I've been working on. Bryce and I made up a few new plays that they won't see coming in the regular season.

The tournament and football are cutting it close. The Tournament ends on February 20th and the regular season starts in mid March. After the tournament is over Bry and I will teach the team new plays. I know how to handle myself in the cage, I'll just have to start blocking more and throw out punches in the Colosseum. My strategy works from what I can tell. Though I won my first fight, I'll have to fight more to see if it really does well.

_Grant Residence_

I keep my eyes closed shut. I didn't know at first but closing my eyes helps when Wayne is in one of his moods. We're in mom's room. I kinda prefer it's here than my room, it leaves a scent that takes really long to get out. I don't see the point in calling what he's doing rape anymore. He doesn't force me any longer. It's a lot like when mom was living here. The only difference is that I have her role. It's like I'm in a play, playing the role of the mother and wife to an abusive husband.

Now I buy the groceries, wash his clothes, my clothes and the girls' clothes. I cook, clean and make sure the girls are okay. I get them up, cleaned and ready for the day before I ready myself.

_Mother role…_

Emmy is in first grade and I have to help her with her homework. It's really easy, she's learning how to spell now and learns fast.

_I'm so proud of her…_

Her teacher sends me notes on how she's doing in school and her progress. She finishes at 2 pm and a bus from her and Emmy's day care comes to get her and other little kids from school. Then I go get them after school. They have a sitter that sits with them if I'm busy, her name is Jennie, I like her and she lives right across the street. I only drop them off there most days when I'm busy with a play, hanging out or doing stuff in school. Like costume design, dancing and so much other things. I feel better when the girls are with Jennie.

_Oh, and I'm in a play! I'm playing the lead in Jade's new play in a week._

After I saw those bruises on Emmy I couldn't let him be alone with her. I made a schedule and its working great.

I jump when Wayne groans really loud and stays in place. He lays on me for a while then rolls over. As usual I get up and go to my room. Then I write down what happened and the date and time and save it to my flash drive. I've been keeping this for three years. Officer James told me one day I'll need it. At first I had no hope in being rescued. Then Wayne started to talk about marriage and divorcing my mother. A month ago I started to save money, Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro's money for Asha has been going to a secret safe I have by Jade's house. I used to have it in a paper bag but she bought me a safe to lock it in to.

I have over $2,000 so far, at first I never really wanted Wayne to pay for anything that Asha needed. Now that I have a plan, I accept his money for clothes, food, groceries and other stuff. Instead of spending all the money, I've been saving half of it and buying things on sale to make it look like I spent a lot.

_So he wouldn't get suspicious…_

I'm leaving in May after graduation, I'll turn 18 in June and Wayne won't be able to marry me and divorce mom. I decided that I'm taking Emmy with us. By the time Wayne finds out, I'll be half way across the country. New York is a really nice place to get a career going in singing. I read up on it, a lot of people's career started in New York, I want to be one of them.

"Cook." I jump when I hear his voice. I look up and see him in my door way.

_I didn't take my flash drive from my computer._

I nod and stand. I don't have my robe closed and quickly cover myself. "Okay." I say. I guess I'll have to shower after cooking dinner. Once he leaves I quickly save again and put the flash drive back on my key chain and leave to cook dinner. 

_February 9, 2013_

_Week 4 Semifinals_

Four weeks of fighting. I have to admit, I'm actually having a good time. My strategy worked well up until last week when I was in round two, the guy I fought with broke out of my submission hold twice. So I settled with keeping him in a clench the rest of the round. Ended up winning by TKO.

Honestly I prefer a knock out than a technical knockout. Mainly I fought a total of five times and won them all. I decided not to take a chance by going with my strategy. I think the guy from last week caught on and broke my submission holds. I'll just go with my clinch strategy and fight from there. I'll keep them in a clinch for a while then hook strike then sock them with my right hand.

Yeah, I want this night to be over like _now_. This is the semifinals, after this I have one last fight.

_The finals. _

So far, every guy I fought since the beginning of the tournament has been okay, only two fought like they've been trained. As I wait for my opponent, his music comes on and the lights flare up. After André announces him to the crowd, he over confidently comes over to me and braces up to me.

The crowd cheers as he backs away to his corner. I only smirk.

_Hmph_…

I'm going to kick his ass. He's bouncing around the ring, I remember this guy. I watched his fight last week two days after mine. Our fights were the only two fights last week. I was okay. The guy he fought looked like he never had a bad day in his life. So of course he lost.

Now after his music, the ref gave us the rules and the horn sounded. He surprised me with a round kick, I duck and spear him into the gate. I pound on him for a minute then get up. This jackass tried to round kick me.

When he gets up he swings right, his arms are long so I moved back and socked him with my right hand behind his ear.

_Typical knockout spot._

He goes down as the crowd cheered me. I put up my hands and did a victory lap around the octagon.

"Victor for the semifinals, Rob _'Iron Man'_ Shapiro!" André says as the cut man cleans the guy's face.

_YES!_

FINALLY! Made it to the finals.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Vega's Residence_

_Holly POV_

As I sit down I take many deep breathes. This…can't be happening. I'm 39 years old for God's sake.

Why me…I knew it was a mistake. I know how I feel, it's not a mistake.

_This is happening…_

I felt like this when I found out about Trina, Tori…and now again…

"Honey?" David says coming into the room.

"Yes?" I ask turning around. I can't let him see I've been crying.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asks. He asked the same thing with the girls.

"Um…Yes."

I can't keep this from him. I have to tell him. He'll know it's not his, oh my God. It's a good thing Tori's sleeping over at Jade's home.

I turn to him and pat the bed beside me. He comes and sit by my side. I have to tell him.

"David, honey…I need to tell you something." I say as tears come.

"Baby what is it?" He asks as he takes me into his arms. After a deep breath I gathered all my courage and began to speak.

"David…I…did something. Something awful and you're going to hate me for it." I say through tears.

"Oh Holly I could never hate you." He says and caress my hair.

"I have a source, someone I get information from about the case." I say softly.

"What? Who?!" he demands.

"David just listen. I was depressed and hurt so much because of what happened to Trina and that you kept things from me." I sobbed.

"Holly I _had_ to keep things from you, I didn't just do it because it was my job but I did it because I knew it would kill you to know the full details." He says and hugs me, I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Davis it did kill me, I know everything and it's killing me every day." my chest feels like it's singing as I confess this.

"It's killing me too." He says.

"I did something…something I take back every second after it happened." He push me off his shoulder and look me in my eyes.

"Oh my God, what did you do?" he says in his worried tone. I see fear in his eyes as tears well.

"I had an affair." I can see the air rush out from his lungs.

"What…_WHAT!"_ he yells and shootd up from the bed.

"David I'm sor–"

"WHO?!" he yells at me.

"It was Gary…" as I said his name David slowly turn to me and he shows a face I've never seen before.

"You…you've been sleeping with Gary…?" He says more to himself than me.

"David I'm so sorry, just please listen. Please." I beg.

"My friend, my partner and wife been _fucking_ behind my back." All I can do is cry. "My own wife and friend…how long?!" he seethes.

"It was just once."

"Just once…when?"

"Last month, on the 4th." I say to him. He has a blank expression on his face.

"So…two days before we buried our…_child_, you slept with my best friend." I put my hands over my mouth and lose control of my emotions. "While I'm working hard trying to find the bastard that _rape, kidnapped and murdered our child and grandchild…_you were sleeping with…"

"I'm so sorry…David…I…I'm so sorry." I say, I knew he was going to be angry but he deserves to know.

"What?"

"Please forgive me…"

"What?" he repeats.

"I never wanted any of this to happen." he turns to me and just looks.

"I see where it comes from now, why she felt so alone at times. All Trina's life _your_ family never gave her a chance and _judged_ her because she takes after me, because she's Latina. Then I had to put up with _your fucking_ parents, your brothers who all call themselves family. It was _your family _that gave Trina her _first_ taste of feeling unwanted, favoritism and the fact that she found out that _I_ bought most of the gifts she got from her grandparents hurt her completely."

I started crying more.

"_You_ should have _seen_ her face when she realized her grandparents favored her younger sister. The blame solely doesn't go to you or me or Tori and her friends for the way we've acted. Your fucking _family_ gave Trina her _first_ taste of family turning away family. Their behavior told her that you're not family unless you're the same color."

"That's not true my parents and brothers loved Trin–"

"No! No they didn't. If they had we wouldn't have a child and grandchild somewhere rotting in a ditch!" he screams as I burst out crying. He grabs me by my arms and shake me.

"A ditch Holly, a _fucking_ ditch!" he slaps me and throws me against the wall.

"It's one thing to turn away from me, even when you _knew_ I was working hard to find our daughter. But it's an entirely different story when you, my _wife_ goes behind my back and fuck my friend who I've known for years." He says as I stay frozen on the floor.

"I worked my ass off for you and _my_ children. _I _bought this house, _I _paid for our children and _I_ paid for you. It wasn't Gary that made sure you had a comfortable life, it was _me_. Your husband. Your _fucking_ husband Holly. I'm leaving tonight but if you know what's best for you, you'd better make sure you're moved out by morning, before Tori get home and _don't_ take anything that belongs to Trina with you. Here on out I'm cutting you off financially and you're not allowed to see Tori until _I_ say so." He seethes in my face.

"David…" I breathed.

"Get the fuck out of my house. You have _twelve hours_." He says and storms off. A minute later I hear the front door slam shout.

I sit here for a few moments and think.

_I ruined everything…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_February 10, 2013_

_Vega's Residence_

As Tori yawns through the front door she places her overnight bag on the floor than heads to the kitchen. She was slightly puzzled about her mother not being downstairs yet.

_Must be having a late morning._

Tori barely noticed her mother's recent late mornings. She actually benefited from her mother not being downstairs before she left for school. Tori enjoys the time she spends by herself. It gave her time to think about doing more to honor Trina's memory. She wrote down all the places Trina enjoyed being at the most and decided to spend a little time at those places. Tori loves going to the LA Gym of Training and Defense. She decided to hone her skills at tournaments during the summer.

As Tori waits for her cocoa to heat on the stove. David comes down in his pressed suit and tie. He remains very angry at Holly, he doesn't know if he can trust himself with her after realizing he slapped her the previous night.

He wasn't surprised that his colleagues didn't arrive at his home and arrest him. When he sees Tori he stops and looks at her making cocoa. It took him all night to calm down and think rationally. He sends out a text to Holly saying that she need to come back to the house so they could tell Tori together that they will spend some time apart. David plans on waiting until November when Tori makes 18 to officially divorce Holly. He plans on informing Holly after they talk to Tori.

Holly on the other hand, the slap was the least of her worries. She has yet to tell Gary that he's probably going to be confronted at work. She did not want to bother him or his family. His children lives with his wife and she divorced him four years earlier. Holly dared not call him though, she hasn't answered his many texts or his calls.

She ignores him and carefully thinks about her future. She hasn't called any of her family or her friends. She wants to keep this under wraps and tries to get herself into order. David took all the money from their joint account and blocked her calls. Holly only had her own money that was in her personal bank account, which is not very much. She has a total of $902.76 in that account after last night's hotel bill. She's at the Golden Lotus and it's charging her $114.00 nightly.

She knows that David will probably never want her back and she looks for a place. As she sits and thinks of a plan she can't help but cry. Losing one child then losing her entire family weighs heavily on her. The stress builds daily as she figures out what to do. She soon make the decision to move out of the Lotus and find a cheap motel to live in. She knows of a few that's under $50 and plans on going there later. So far, all she has is her clothes and a few pieces of jewelry with her.

She receives a message and look at her phone. Holly jumps when she sees that he sent her a text.

_In two days come back to the house so we can tell our daughter we're going to be apart for a while. –_David

A tear rolls down her cheek and into her mouth. The mild salty taste pierces her taste buds as she realizes that she may never return home to stay.

…

As David readies for work, he kisses Tori goodbye and leaves his home. On his way to work his anger slowly returns. Not only Holly betrayed him, but his best friend and partner. His anger grew far steeper when he pulls into the parking lot. Once he kills the engine he slams his fists on the steering wheel.

He wears an emotionless feature as he walks into work. As the elevator opens to the bustling 9th floor, his mind goes into auto pilot. David doesn't hear the morning greetings that his coworkers pass his way. He walks to his desk and place his briefcase down. Two minutes after he arrives Gary emerges from the elevators and walks to his station. David gets up and goes to him.

David roughly pulls Gary to face him.

"David! What are you doing?!" Gary says appalled, then he looks into David's eyes and sees that he knew about Holly and himself. "David…" he breathes.

"All the years we've been friends, I let you come around my family! My wife and kids and _this_ is how you treat me!"

"Guys calm down!" Detective Gabriel says trying to break them up.

"You went behind my back and you _fucked_ my wife!" the entire squad room grew quiet when David seethed that to Gary.

"Detectives!" the chief says. David was not concerned with her and took this opportunity to strike Gary. David breaks free from Detective Gabriel and punch Gary in his nose. He did so four times more and it took Detective Gabriel, Lieutenant Pravenza, Chief Pope and Captain Taylor to pull him off Gary. After a few minutes of calming down Chief Johnson had the men brought to her office.

"What happened?" she asks. David speaks first.

"Chief, this man violated my _wife_ and he's been leaking information about my daughter's case since the _beginning_." David accuses. Gary eyes widened at the news of him leaking Holly information.

"Detective Yates is this true?" she asks, he answers with a shameful nod.

"Detective Vega, please excuse yourself to the locker room to calm down." She says and David does as told.

She turns her attention to Gary and sit back at her desk. "Detective Yates…I believe you know that I have no choice but to contact Internal Affairs." Chief Johnson says.

"It…it just happened one day, I just got so tired of seeing her sad. Chief you have to believe me. I never meant to hurt anyone." He pleads to her.

"Of course you didn't, but that doesn't give you the right to break protocol and sleep with another man's wife. Your _friends'_ wife." Chief Johnson says appalled by Gary's actions.

"It happened so quickly." He says as the chief takes out her report sheet to write down the incident.

"It always happens quickly." She responds in the middle of writing.

As the day went on David and Gary was ordered to take the day off until further notice.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_This chapter spans over three weeks. Much happened. Cat finally has a plan in motion, she didn't really take Wayne's money at first but when he started talking long term she devised a plan to make a big move after graduation. I think it's a great idea, she takes both girls on the east coast and probably would keep him at bay with the evidence she's been keeping on the flash drive. _

_Holly finally tells David the truth, after everything that happened, the affair came back to bite her in the butt when she figures out she's carrying Gary's kid. That is so not over. David kicked Gary's ass at work, I figured that he should have some kind of release. Even if it is a few punches to the face, not to mention slapping Holly earlier._


	101. 99: Hope

**Chapter 99: Hopes**

_February 12, 2013_

By now Tori realized her mother's absence, David would not tell her anything concerning the matter and patiently awaited Holly's brief return.

As 9 am rolls by Tori patiently waits for her mother or any response from her father. By 10 am Tori hears the faint sound of a car door closing. She jumps up and runs to the door. David takes a deep exasperated breath and stands.

"Baby, don't get your hopes up okay." He says to her. Tori didn't really understand him and pulls the door open revealing her winded mother. Holly woke up late and rushed over from her cheap motel. As Holly walks through the door, she and David makes eye contact. Her eyes are full of pain as his are full of betrayal.

"Mom! I missed you." Tori says hugging her mother.

"I missed you too baby." Holly says marveling at her daughter.

As the three wind down, David begins the conversation on the sofa. "Tori, baby…your mother and I need to talk to you about something." Many things are going through her head, from Holly's leaving to Trina's disappearance.

"Is it about Trina?" she asks.

"No baby, your dad and I came to…an agreement and…we're going to spend some time apart." Holly says. Tori sucks in a breath and covers her mouth.

"Why?" she breathes through newly fallen tears.

"Baby…sometimes people need time apart." David says.

"It'll just be a little while right?" she asks.

The innocence of the question brings Holly to tears.

"Baby, just listen. I'm going to be away for some time. It has nothing to do with you. I just need some time okay?" Holly explains. She knows that coming out with the affair will hurt Tori even further. "Just for a while…" Holly assured as she looks to David. He shows no emotion, his lack of emotion scars Holly but she knows that she brought it on herself.

She has yet to find out about David's fight with Gary. David on the other hand has received his punishment for striking his fellow colleague. Chief Pope called him in yesterday to discuss it. David received two weeks paid leave. Gary was punished harsher. Since he broke protocol and committed adultery, he accepted unpaid suspension and a demotion to avoid prison time. Captain Raydor reviewed the charges and took it upon herself to give him his punishment.

He is no longer a detective but an officer again and work his way up the latter again. He is required to accept a decrease in payroll, and has to spend four years collecting from meter maids. Everyone knows what Gary did and his new colleagues has already decided to work him hard on his shifts.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_February 20, 2013_

_Finals_

All week I've been resting. Coach and Joe says I need to heal before the fight and that's exactly what I've been doing. I already have my game plan.

_Win…for Trina…for her son._

I thought about Trina for the longest and no matter how hard core I am, I always ended up in tears. Every time I think about her I become angry. It doesn't help that I might have had a part in her leaving, not just me though…but her family and Tori's friends. I'm going to pay for that the rest of my life. The only way I see to redeem myself is win this for her. Win this last fight and make all California remember her name.

Trina Vega

As I tape my hands, I'm realizing I'm looking into blank space, my mind is empty. My chest feels hollow and I don't feel I have any emotion right now.

_Knock knock…_

I look up to see Joe stick his head in the door.

"We're on in eight minutes." I nod and get up from my seat. I take a deep breath and do one last stretch. After I'm done I walk from the dressing room. People who been here from day one comes up to me and shake my hand. The media is here, some celebrities are here and everything will be televised. Last week, the athletics commissioner had people come to my house and profile me for the finals. They took pictures and asked me about myself and my routine. Everything took about three hours. They did the same thing to my opponent. I was told that they will air our stories, pictures and our routine on the jumbotron tonight. It's been playing all night.

My teammates are here and so are my parents. Jade and her friends and Amber are sitting in the front row. Brent and Russ is sitting next to them. As I leave out to the cage my music comes on. I walk to the octagon gate, the corner man places the Vaseline on my face and the referee comes to pat me down.

My opponent is already here, he came in about two minutes ago. I have my hair tightly tied back from my face.

_No distractions tonight…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we will witness the final fight of the tournament. Tonight a champion will be crowned in honor of our own, Trina Vega and her son Nicolas. First up, fighting out of Oxnard, California, an Oxnard Sr. Hg. wrestler, weighing in at 166 pounds and 5 feet 11 inches, Leroy Dean!" the announcer says as the crowd cheers.

"And his opponent, fighting out of Northridge California, a Northridge High football quarterback, and an amateur MMA fighter, weighing in at 160 pounds and 5 feet 11 inches , Rob _'Iron Man'_ Shapiro!" the crowd cheers for me. It's more than I thought. I do some air strikes as the ref calls us to the center of the cage.

He tells us the rules like always and the horn sounds. Leroy sticks out his hand, I shake his hand but the moment we grip, he smacks me on my head. Some in the crowd laughs as Leroy pumps his fists in the air. I nod my head and smile.

_I'm going to kick his ass…plain and simple._

I get into my stance and he gets into his. He makes the first move by trying to spear me. Instantly I catch him in a headlock and take him down. The first thing I do is hold him in a triangle and keep a tight hold around his neck. He's trying to break but I got him. After a few seconds I break free of him and roll a few feet away. When he gets up I stun him with a spear against the cage then deal him an elbow to the jaw.

He shakes it off and gets back in the match.

…

…

I can tell that he does well in wrestling. We're in the middle of the break and about to enter round three, the first round we practically beat each other senseless. I passed the most hits, on the second round we spent it holding each other in submissions. He nearly got me in a strong rear naked choke. I broke out of it just as the horn sound.

As the horn is about to sound off again, I take a few more deep breaths.

_Win this for Trina, she deserves that much._

_HONK…_

I get up and get into the center of the ring. When he nears I reach out and fist bump him out of respect. Any guy that lasts this long with me and still has energy left is worth my respect. We get into our stances and go at it. I throw him a right and he responds by kicking me in the mid–thigh. I see an opening and take him down. I put him in a triangle hold and try to wear him out.

After a minute of struggling I let him up and roll up a couple feet away. I know he's tired, I'm gonna get him in a clinch and keep him there. I hit him with body shots, head shots, kicks and a choke hold. After the choke hold I push him backwards and round kick him.

When he gets back up he spears me and take me down. I put my arm around his neck and wrap my legs around him and hold. He get me with rib shots, I let him go but not before he socks me on his way up. I turn over and spit out a little blood. I'm close where my friends are sitting. I look left of Brent and see Jade there.

"_Get up!" _she yells as we make eye contact. I slowly get up and shake it off. This is the last round, all I need to do is take him out. I _need_ to take him out.

_Get your fucking head in the game._

For Trina, take him out.

The first thing I think of is takedown and that's exactly what I do. I grab for the legs and take him down. Then I ground and pound. He rolls away and as soon as he gets up and I deal him a powerful front kick sending him slamming into the gate. I close the space between us and hit him with continuously rib and head shots. When I give him some space I get him with a spinning heel kick. He falls to the ground and sits up on one knee.

As the ref speaks to him I beat my chest two times and kiss my two fingers then lift them up. The crowd erupts. I'm going to win this. The noise from the crowd get Leroy up. The ref checks him out and gives us the ok to continue.

I close in as he swings from left to right. I head butt him and give him a flying knee. His head bounces off my knee and he falls back. Just as quickly as he fell, he gets back up. We get in our stance and he tries with a front kick, I catch it and sock him in his jaw then I take him down again in a ground and pound.

When I get up I deal him an awesome superman punch, my fist lands behind his left ear.

_A knock out hit_

When he goes down the ref is on him and waves his arms.

I jump as high as I can and throw my mouth piece in the crowd. I climb the cage and sit on the edge with my hands out. Brent and Russ fist bumps me. The crowd is on their feet, I can't hear André over the crowd. I see myself on the jumbotron and replays of my knock out shot. After I jump off the cage I do a deep lunge, salute with my right hand and stretch my left hand out. The flashes from cameras were everywhere. The FOX 18 news channel crew and news lady came into the ring. After I get up, the athletics commissioner presented me with my championship belt. I lift it high and beat my chest again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce the _winner_ of the Trina Vega Memorial Tournament. Robert _'Iron Man'_ Shapiro!" I raise my hand and put my belt over my chest.

"Iron man, would you like to say anything tonight?" athletics commissioner Andrews asks and puts the microphone in front me.

_Author's POV_

Rob thinks hard on what he's going to say. The recent deaths of the two people that he would surely miss comes to mind however they don't have the luxury of being put laid to rest physically.

"I'd like to dedicate my win to Trina Vega and her baby boy Nicolas" he says and takes a few breaths "and I will dedicate my winnings tonight to her family in honor and respect of her." he finishes.

"And as everyone can see the crowd roars to life driven by your adoration for Trina Vega." The athletics commissioner says and David Vega followed by Tori and Holly comes up to him. David shakes Rob hand and Tori and her mom hugs him.

He hug them back. Everything after that went so fast for Rob. He did an interview with FOX 18 about his victory and spent a couple hours with his friends. He even spent time with his family and went to a party. After the party and spending time with Amber, Rob was worn out. He didn't get back home until after four. He didn't bother taking a shower, he just drops in his bed and quickly goes to sleep.

_A much needed sleep._

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_February 21, 2013_

_Northridge Sr. High_

_Thursday_

As I start my car in the school parking lot I leave the property and head home. I've already talked to Amber, she's cool with me staying in. I plan on just gaining my strength and chilling out for a few days, Tyler gave me and other guys that fought in the tournament a week off. Tomorrow night I promised Jade that I would stop by Hollywood Arts to go to her play. Something she wrote about in 10th grade.

_I'm bringing Amber._

As I drive home I get a text from Unc, he's at my parents' home waiting on me.

_I wonder what's up now._

As I pull up and get out, I enter the house to find them waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Unc, what's up." I greet dapping him and hug Fi, who is poking out.

"How far are you?" I ask.

"Almost four months." She smiles and I rub her belly.

"So, what's up?" I ask Unc. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Fi and I were thinking…you've spent enough time away from you suite. You can go back." I took a breath of relief and we hug. "After that tournament, seeing what you did…that was awesome." he says, I don't think he came up to me last night. Some many people did and I just got caught up in everything. After ten minutes I packed my bag and was already downstairs. Mom stands when I put my bag by the door.

"Tell Wendy that I moved back to my suite and give her this." I say giving my mom an envelope. I put cash in there for her.

"Alright, I'll give this to her."

"I'll come by next week for her birthday. Tell her I have a gift for her." I said and get my bag and leave my parents' home. I wanted to say something more, but at the same time I don't think I'm ready to be on common ground with my parents anymore. The way how she reacted to everything and quickly pushing me off. Once I enter Northridge I stop at Inside Out Burger, but a meal and go straight to the Wilton. I can't wait to see my room.

_Room 625…_

Once I entered I relaxed. It was like moving in for the first time. I take a deep breath and call Alice to let her know that I'm back home. Everything's where I left it. I had Alice throw away all the perishables from the icebox a couple months ago. Before I unpack I throw myself in bed. I quickly get some sleep.

_I'm back home…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**A/N: **_Okay three things…_

_I keep my promises, due to complaining about Cat, I had to postpone her day because of add ons of what's going on with everyone else. _

_Tori's going through a really hard time now, her parents are sugar coating their separation. I think it's best they sugar coat it because Tori already lost so much, she'd probably lose it of she knew the real reason her parents are separating. _

_And lastly, yeah, Rob won the tournament. He received cash that he dedicated to the Vega's and a belt. Plus Paul gave him back his bachelor's suite. He's been having a really lucky streak lately. His luck is about to take a really (Excuse my language) shitty turn with a couple big losses. _


	102. 100: Same Sad Song

**Chapter 100: Same Sad Song**

_March 1, 2013_

_Friday_

_Jade POV_

"Jade, hey." Beck says waiting for me on the stairs. We've been reconnecting slowly for two weeks now. The last time we were dating, I was different than what I am now. I would fly off the handle at any little thing. Though it was before Rob and I got our revenge on Kent and his little chum. Things that infuriated me before that doesn't really anymore.

"Beck." I state and pass him by. I can hear him shuffling up to me.

"So, the play was great. Thanks by the way, my agent invited some producers and directors." He says.

"You're welcome." I say. It feels weird with him now, especially after the sex we had the day of Trina's funeral. We've been speaking more words than 'hey' or 'how are you'. He actually held my hand at final bow. I like that. He used to do that when we did plays together before we broke up. I like the way we are now, slowly getting back together.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asks. I had forgot that Rob invited me to a party tonight. Then I remembered I told him I'll be there.

_Then again, he didn't even make it to my play…bastard._

"It's okay if you have…other plans, I don't mi–" I cut him off and nod.

"I'll cancel my plans and…come out with you." I say. He nods as we walk to the second floor.

_Hey, I'm gonna need a rain check for tonight. –_Jade

I text Rob, he'll have his girlfriend with him and it would be awkward, especially if I brought Beck.

…

_U sure about that? Ur going to miss out on an awesome threesome… –_Rob

I almost gagged when I read his reply. I assume he's joking.

"Ms. West is there something you'd like to add?" Mrs. Galveston asks. I look up and clear my throat.

"My throat is really dry, can I get some water?" I ask her. I need to pay attention because we have a test coming up and I didn't write down half the things she has on the white board.

"Sure, but hurry. I'm going to erase this soon." She says and continue writing.

I bring my phone with me and find a water fountain, take a long sip and reply to Rob's text.

_No, get someone else drunk and sleep with them. –_Jade

_You make that sound like it's a bad thing…you know your best features are your legs and your bouncing 33333…_ –Rob

_Leave my breasts out of this, jackass! –_Jade

_I like your breasts…especially when they're bouncing in my face_ –Rob

I take a deep breath, he's getting to me.

_We talked about this. –_Jade

…

_I'm sorry, I just miss our secret trysts, you can't blame me, you are an amazing person._ –Rob

I lean on the lockers next to me. Since when did Rob become a weakness for me?

_Stop… –_Jade

_You miss us too don't you… –_Rob

I can't lie to him, I think I felt something when our sex was passionate but…

_Look, we decide to be friends, just friends and I think that's best for us. –_Jade

_I really care about you and I miss you. But at the same time I don't want to mess you and him up. –_Rob

_Him who? –_Jade

_Beck…who else. If he knows what's best for him, he'd better not let you go again. –_Rob

_Thanks, wanna go out some time this week? –Jade_

_Sure, dinner or…–Rob _

_Dinner sounds nice, then the gorilla club. Okay. –Jade _

_K, bring some band aides, lol – Rob_

I breathe a laugh and leave the message screen and take a deep breath. I need to separate our friendship from our past trysts. That's the only way I can really be his friend.

"You are too young for love triangles." I jump out of my skin and nearly lose my breath when Mrs. Galveston looks at me.

_Has she been reading my texts?_

"In case you're wondering, _yes_ I have been reading your texts. Get back to class, now Ms. West." She says, my mind is blank. All I can do is drop my head and return to my seat.

_March 2, 2013_

_Author's POV_

_Bang Bang Bang…_

…

_Bang Bang Bang…_

As Rob stirs from sleep, Amber shoots up. "Robbie, who is that?" she asks as the banging continues. Rob groans and sits up.

"I don't know, probably one of the guys." He groans and go to the bathroom to relieve himself. Amber puts on one of his shirts then goes to the door. Rob clearly hears Brent's distraught voice coming into his room.

"Rob!" Brent says through the bathroom door. Amber reaches his boxers to him. Once he put them on and washes his hands he leaves the bathroom and stops to look at a disheveled Brent. Rob begins to worry.

"Dude, what?!" he says as his heart palpitate.

"Everyone is looking for you, we thought you were with Bryce!" he says with welling eyes.

"Whoa, Brent come down." Rob goes to his phone and sees missed over thirty calls, texts and voicemails. Then he realizes that his phone had been on silent for a while now.

"What's going on?" Rob asks as Amber goes into the bathroom and changes out of one of Rob's shirts.

"Last night after the party, we thought you went with Bryce, some people said they saw you with him." Rob thinks about it for a second and remembers.

"No, before I got into Bryce's car Amber came out and I came home with her, what is going on?!" Brent hyperventilates and calm down.

"Russ and Marcy called me at 6 this morning, they said Bryce and two girls got into an accident on S Soto by the I _-_10\. We called your parents around that time and they said you didn't go by them last night. Then I figured you'd be here so I called. Then just got up and came over, you need to call you mom. She says she's going to the hospital to see if you were in the car."

"Shit." Rob says under his breath. "How's Bry and the girls?" Brent sits down and breathes deeply.

"Rob, Russ is already there, he says that one girl died." Brent says with tears in his eyes. Rob sits next to him as shock sneaks it's way into his body. Amber covers her mouth as she remembers one of the girls with Bryce is her cousin. She hurries to her phone and sees she too missed many calls. "He told me that Bry isn't doing good, all his people are there. Even coach." Brent says as Rob falls back on the bed. He and his teammates are close considering they spend a lot of time together on and off the field. He and Bryce spent a lot of time together making plays for the regular season in March.

"My cousin was in the car with him!" Amber says borderline hysterical. Rob gets up and grabs his pants from last night and leaves the room with his shirt in his hands. He don't think he can drive to the hospital but before he knows it, the three of them are getting out of their cars in the hospital parking lot.

_St. Mary's Medical Center_

As the three goes through emergency, Rob sees the entire team is there surrounding and supporting the Calvin family. As they near, Russ is the first who see them and shoots up. Amber spots and mother, aunts and uncles waiting nearby and immediately goes with them.

"Rob!" he says and they hug, team members and Coach Sanders comes in for a hug and daps.

"Rob…" Joyce Shapiro says and she and Dan Shapiro comes to him. Paul and Fi are behind them and they hug Rob after three hours of believing he was gone.

"What's the news on Bry?" he asks. Coach Sanders takes a deep breath and answers.

"The doctor says that they are doing all they can. According to the police report, Bryce was driving 90 in a 40 zone. The detectives came by and informed the family that he had a drug in his system. We already got the news that the passenger passed." Sanders explains.

_Drugs…he was high last night? _

Rob couldn't wrap his mind around it. Bryce was always careful with his pills and Rob couldn't grasp how serious this is. As Rob thinks on what's happening around him, he remembers…

_Amber…_

That's when it hit Rob, Amber's cousin was in the car. He goes to where her family is seated and she rises from her seat.

"Rob." She says with tears in her voice. She falls into his arms and he wrap her with them.

"How is your cousin?" he asks softly. She sobs and looks to him.

"My aunt says that she's in critical condition." He consoles her and kiss her head.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" her mother asks. Rob clears his throat.

"Um, hi…" he holds out his hand and Mrs. Campbell reaches for him. "I'm her boyfriend." As he says this, Rob and Amber shares a look.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you have to find out now." Amber says with her arm around Rob's waist. He sits with the Campbell's for a while and decides to go to the team when the doctor comes to update.

_1:11 pm_

As time goes on, the waiting room grew to near capacity. When it was just 1 in the afternoon a doctor comes from the main hospital and announces that he's looking for the family of Bryce Calvin. The Calvin family rises along with nearly the entire waiting room. The doctor searches for the parents and Mr. and Mrs. Calvin steps forward greeting him.

"Hello doctor, I'm Mr. Calvin," he greets than motions to his wife, "Mrs. Calvin, how is our son doing?" Mr. Calvin asks eagerly waiting for a response.

The doctor clears his throat and bows his head. "Mr. and Mrs. Calvin…we have been working on him for a while now and he would not respond to anything."

Rob walks closers as his heart once again palpitates. Mrs. Calvin covers her mouth as the doctor continues.

"His injures to the chest and head was too severe for us to work on, he'd lost too much blood and he had not been responding to the medication for an hour now." As the doctor makes it clear that Bryce Calvin had not made it Rob's eyes well and tears fall onto his cheek. Everything was silent around him, all was a blur until the screams of Mrs. Calvin snaps him back to reality. He watches as her husband calms her down in a tight embrace. Family surround them and console the newly grieving couple.

Amber from behind takes Rob into her arms and hugs him. Tears are there in her eyes as she hugs him.

The pain is fresh for everyone as they grieve over the loss of someone so young and talented. Rob's mind is filled with every moment he spent with Bryce. The first time they met, the conversations they had, tricks they played on each other and other people, the girls, the parties, all the fun. It now dawns on him that he will never see Bryce again, that notion causes a windfall of tears and sobs from Rob.

After an hour staring into blank space, Paul comes over to sit with Rob.

"I'm sorry about your friend Rob." Paul says softly, not barely nods as his tears dry.

"Was he the boy that sold to you?" Paul asks. Rob emotionlessly nods to his uncle, his gaze is fixated on a yellow arm chair across from him. Paul knows that he won't be able to get much from Rob, he understands that Rob is in shock. All he does is wrap one of his arms around his nephew silently showing support.

_3:19 pm_

Reality had slowly returned to Rob as he still sits in the same spot. The Calvin's had gone to their son's remains to say goodbye. While doing that Amber had come over an hour ago to sit with him. They hold hands as they wait on the news of Morgan Campbell. As the hour passes it wasn't until half pass 3 when a doctor came looking for the Campbell family. Amber's aunts, mother and uncles rose at attendance and hold tight of each other.

Although the news were not as grim as the Calvin's, it's just as bad. Amber's cousin is in critical condition.

"Due to the fact that she was in the passenger side seat, the air bag stopped her from crashing into the dash board of the vehicle. She doesn't show signs of seat belt use but the impact is not as bad of the young man's–"

"His name is Bryce." Rob spoke up. His mother came and held his hand as his family comes closer toward him.

The doctor nods and says, "her condition is not as bad as Bryce but the outcome will be very difficult. She have responded positively to the medication and showing signs of early recovery. You will receive a preliminary report on her condition by tomorrow morning. Now, she is being brought to ICU and will be strong enough for visitors later today." The doctor explains then adds, "If you have any more questions please inform someone at the nurses station." He finishes and disappears back into the main hospital.

All Rob can do is give Mrs. Calvin his condolences then informs Amber he's happy her cousin made it. At the hospital is where they say their goodbyes, he leaves Amber with her family and does the only thing he knows. He goes to the flower shop and buy four bouquets of vibrant alstroemerias, he stops by a bakery and picks up five chocolate cheese cakes. Then he goes to the Calvin house where he's met by the team, Coach Sanders and the Calvin family. They welcome him with open arms. He makes sure he tells them how much Bryce meant to him and that he was the reason why the entire team got the tattoos they have across their chests and arms. Once there for a few hours he feels comfortable enough to join in and tell stories of his friend.

_March 3, 2013_

_Monaco_

_Trina POV_

"Hmmmummm….ummmhmmm." as I hum one of my favorite lullabies I take a peek at Nicky, who's in the living room on the floor. I set him up on a plush blanket with toys and a half filled bottle of breast milk. He's watching his educational cartoon show for a while now. It's the one I used to watch with Tori as kids.

_Babar…_

I grew up reading the books, watched all the episodes, had the lunch box, stuffed toys, book bag, pajamas, bed sheets etc… I wish I could have brought some of that stuff with me. It didn't come to mind and I haven't used any of that stuff in years. Maybe it's still where I left them, hopefully my family didn't get rid of everything in my room. We'll see when we go back to the states.

The only thing I can do now is buy Nicky his first Babar blanket and go from there.

_Maybe some stuff toys from the show and a…I can't believe I'm just now thinking about this. He could've had a Babar themed bedroom in our home in France. _

Michael's going to be pissed I changed my mind on Nicky's bedroom. Yeah, once we get settled in, I can make plans on his room.

_Knock knock…_

I freeze when I hear the knock. Usually when someone comes, Michael and I have prior knowledge of their arrival.

I quickly text Michael, he should be home any minute.

_Someone's at the door. Is the med teal?!_

I sent off. We have a code. If one of us says _the Mediterranean is teal,_ the other takes the baby and leaves for Italy_. _Michael and I plan to buy a small remote house in the Italian countryside. Something that's small and doesn't attract attention. My heart palpitates as I go to the door and look through the peek hole. I wait another few seconds before the knock comes again.

_Michael's taking too long… _

I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Bonjour." I say perfectly. It's a guy…

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Ablemarch." He says, I smile litely and nod for him to continue. "I am Albert Chantry, I work with your husband." He introduces himself and extends his hand.

I open the door further and take a breath.

_One of his colleagues…another architect._

"Oh, hello. Michael always talks about his friends he work with." I say. Monsieur Chantry nods as I shake his hand.

"Yes and he sometimes talks in good spirits about his wife." He says and extends to me a golf club. "Monsieur Ablemarch allowed me to borrow his 3 iron. I told him I'd return it to him at work but I have forgotten. I was on the way from France to Italy and decided since you are on my route I drop this off to you." He explains. I take the golf club and place it against the wall.

"Thank you Monsieur Chantry, Michael will be pleased you brought his club back home."

"Thank you Mademoiselle, I must admit it is wonderful to see you in person. You look _exquisite_ in person. Might I ask for an autograph for my wife?

_Wife huh…?_

I get that one a lot.

"Sure." I quickly get a blank index card and sign with my regular autograph.

_To Monsieur Albert Chantry_

––_Latina of France, Trina Ablemarch_

I hand him the autograph, as I hand it to him he kisses my hand. I breathe a laugh as the garage door opens and closes, the engine to the SUV shuts off and Michael comes into the house. When he sees us I can see he is surprised. He picks up Nicky and walks casually to the kitchen.

"Albert, this is a surprise." He says as Nicky plays with his collar.

"Michael I am here to return your 3 iron." He says.

"Yes, Monsieur Chantry and I was just speaking about you." I smile and peck him on the cheek, then add, "and I gave him my autograph." Michael arches his brows and nods.

"That's very nice love." He says cordially.

I turn to Monsieur Chantry, "Would you like to join us for dinner?" I ask. He readily nods.

"That would be wonderful Mademoiselle. Please, allow me to help in preparation." He offers.

"My wife has it, she does better when we don't distract her." Michael says.

_If I'm not mistaken, I feel a little tension._

"Let's watch TV, I recorded Sunday's football game." Michael says placing Nicky back on his blanket and brings up the list of our latest recordings on the DVR list.

After washing the remaining dishes, I quickly started dinner. I planned on something simple, asparagus, garlic potatoes and seasoned salmon.

After nearly an hour of cooking, I prepared the dinning room and dinner for us.

"Okay, guys, dinner is served." I say taking Nicky to freshen him up then put him in his high chair. After blessing the food we had a quiet dinner, except for Nicky. He noticed it isn't just mama and papa at the table.

"Na!" he pipes with a mouth of potatoes.

"Nicky…" I gentle chide and wipe off his mouth. When I take a bite for myself I stopped mid fork when I noticed Monsieur Chantry has his eyes glued to mine.

"I…am sorry for the staring, it is just…what is it like being married to the Latina of France?" he asks more to Michael than myself.

Michael sits back and smirks. "Well, it's everything that is expected. She is a model but is also a mother and wife. No different than the other models you see, just lives a very simple life." Michael explains than eats the last of his asparagus. When they are done I get up and take both plates away. I then prepare a bottle of Scotch in the living room for the men.

"And such a dutiful wife." Monsieur Chantry comments. I can't help but smile and blush.

"Thank you." I kindly say. Once they enter the living room, I quickly finish my food and feed Nicky the rest of his mashed potatoes.

By 7, the men, when done in the living room, we say our goodbyes to Monsieur Chantry.

"That was nice wasn't it?" I ask while patting Nicky's back. Michael puts the liquor away and takes a deep breath.

"Trina, next time give a little warning next time you decide to have someone over." He says with a little edge to his voice.

"Michael, _he_ surprised me earlier by returning _your_ stupid gulf club." I grab it and give it to him.

"Trina you should have just taken it and sent him on his way!" he shouts.

"What is your problem, I was being nice Michael. We're citizens of Monaco and France. We are expected to act with curtesy at all times!" I shout back.

"Curtesy means vulnerability where I'm from Trina!"

"Michael there are no one looking for us here, I think it's time you accept that and stop looking over your shoulder." I say. Our loud voices causes Nicky to cry out in fear. I hold him close and goes to his room. After a few minutes of breast feeding I give him a bath. Once he's in his crib I return to the kitchen and clean the counters and straighten up the living room.

"I'm sorry." Is the first thing I hear when I enter our bedroom. I huff out a breath and got to my closet.

"I'm tired of you being sorry." I state taking off my clothes.

"Look, I just don't want any surprises, Albert was unexpected and you were alone." He says, I snort and put on my night gown.

"Have you forgotten already that I was trained in defense for years, I could have taken him if he tried something." I respond getting into bed.

"That is not the point Trina and you know it."

"Yeah because the point is that you were borderline rude to a perfect gentlemen."

"Yeah, on the outside, I knew what he was thinking on the inside."

"Michael I'm a model, most men I come in contact with undress me with their eyes, and it's like you get angry and controlling every time I let a man get close to me."

"Trina, I'm controlling when I _need_ to be. Only because you have no guard what so ever. You were carless today, especially with our son in the house." Before I had a chance to respond my emotions took over me and my hand shot up and slapped him. He jumps up from the bed and stares down at me. I get up not believing what I just done.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" he yells coming over the bed and grabs me by my arms pinning me to the wall.

"I'm sorry…but don't ever say I'm careless with our son." is all I could say.

"You were!" he yells. I break out his grip and push him aside and pass him. He grabs me again pushes me to the wall again. "You do not leave when I talking to you!" I hear Nicky waking up to our voices.

"I need to go to the baby." I say calmly. I take a pillow and leave our room.

In Nicky's room I take him in my arms and feel safe enough to cry. I make sure Michael doesn't hear me.

_I'm scared…he's controlling when he feels threatened._

I breast feed Nicky and rock him back to sleep. When I'm done I dry my tears and get comfortable on the rocking chair I'm sitting in.

After a little while I get up and get a blanket from the closet. When I return to my seat, Michael comes in. I get up and turn my back to him and get comfortable.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Honestly Michael, if it wasn't dark outside I would drive to hour house in France." I say.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, you taking the baby and leaving." He admits.

"So, because I invited _your_ colleague to dine with us, you fly completely off the handle." I wish he wasn't like that.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't you that angered me, its him. I admit that sometimes I don't like you conversing with men. Especially men who knows this county better than us." Then I see it.

_He's scared._

"Michael, nothing is going to happen." Everything's been perfect so far.

"It won't hurt to be alert every time we leave the house. Especially with the baby." He says the last part quietly and pulls me close to him.

"I would never allow any danger to get to our son." I say as my eyes water. His thumbs push away my tears and he kisses me.

"I know, but we be need to be careful. We can relax but not completely let our guard down." He says softly.

"You put your hands on me again." I breathe into his shirt. The first time, it was a slap. Now he grabbed me tonight.

"I'm sorry, I know I promised I'd never do it again but I lost control. I'm sorry Tri." he says and caress my face. "You two are my life." He breathes. We kiss and he leads me to our bedroom. We don't speak as we get in bed. He kisses me again.

…

After we finish I push my nightgown down and turn on my side. As I get comfortable I can feel my arms beginning to ache from earlier.

_Next time he grabs me like that again, I don't care what time it is. I'm taking my baby and leave for France._


	103. 101: Complete Opposite

**Chapter 101:** **Complete Opposite **

_March 4, 2013_

_Monday _

"You okay?" Jade ask as Rob sits on his large white sofa. He had told Jade what happened last night, she came over today to see how he's doing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, everything is happening so fast. First Trina and now Bryce." Rob says visibly upset. Jade sits by him and pats his back. Even worse, Rob feels horrible that Bryce won't be there for him when he celebrates his 18th birthday, which is in four days.

"I'm really sorry that this happened, I remember you talking about him." Rob nods as his eyes once again wells. Jade hands him a Kleenex and rubs his back. Rob and the Calvin family along with Coach Sanders have been in deep correspondence for the past two days. The Calvin's accepted Rob's donation to the funeral cost and allowed him to help plan the funeral with Coach Sanders and a few other teammates.

Rob takes a deep breath and wipe his eyes. "You know, Bry and I made a playbook of new plays. I told the team already. It's really going to suck when he won't be there to play them out with us." He says as he check his phone for messages from the Calvin's.

"When will you guys start the regular season?" Jade asks.

"Coach sent us a calendar for the regular season almost a month ago. We start the regular season on the 15th." He says as Jade barely hides her puzzled face.

"Of this month?" she asks.

"Yeah, coming to any of my games?" he asks hopefully.

"Yeah, but you have to come to my plays." Just then Rob smack his fore head.

"I didn't come last time huh?" he asks. His mouth forms an 'o' shape as he mentally chides himself.

"No, you didn't, I guess those girls are keeping you away huh?" Jade jokes. Rob chuckles then laughs as he sits back.

"Ahh…not exactly, I needed that laugh though, thanks." Rob's been really somber lately and laughing is a luxury for him at this time.

"Welcome, tell me about your plans for Bryce's funeral. Maybe I can help." Rob sits up again and dig in his pocket. He pulls out a folded sheet of paper that has his notes and plans on it.

"Well, I talked to Mrs. Calvin and she and her husband decided that Bryce was really happy on the field and talked everything football. They want him buried in his jersey."

Jade nods to him and allows him to continue. "It's going to be on the 6th, in two days at Grace Fellowship on E 9th. Are you gonna come, you'll miss school if you do." Rob hopes Jade will come, he needs someone other than his friends from Northridge.

"I'll come, I'll tell my teachers tomorrow and come with you to say good bye." Jade says sincerely. She knows he needs a friend, someone other than Brenton or Russell or any other friends he made in Northridge. Rob nods his thanks and rises to hug her.

"Thank you." He breathes to her as his arms embrace her. She returns his hug. Once the embrace was over they separate slightly. It's their sudden eye contact, it freezes them in place. Rob face is emotionless as he gently caress Jade under her cheek. Jade slightly turns away from him.

"Rob…I'm…I'm with Beck." She whispers as his forehead presses against hers. She slides her hands from his sides to his chest and press just the slightest.

"Since when?" Rob smoothly asks. His lips slowly comes down to hers as he brushes them over her cheek and onto her lips.

"Rob…Robbie…" she breathes out as he inches closer to her and kiss her neck. "Since Valentine Day, we're taking it slow and I don't want to ruin that." She says and falls to the sofa. He kneels in front of her and plants a risky kiss on her lips.

"Beck doesn't need to know what happens in my house." He whispers as he pulls her knees to either side of his waist. The reluctance goes away as he slowly pulls her panties down with her hose. He doesn't break eye contact as they come over her ankles. No words are spoken while Rob ducks his head under her skirt. Jade leans back and give into him. She and Beck have been doing great at the start of their relationship. She wants so badly to proof to herself that she can be with Beck like before.

The only thing is that she'd never been with Rob before May of the previous year and her previous breakups with Beck didn't involve competition. Especially with someone like Rob. She can no longer deny that Rob is her kind of man. Beck is her type also but he does not have the experience Rob been through over the last 15 months. Rob survived hell and brought back a new side of himself to the light. A side that ignite people like Jade. As this moment has already ignited her internal flame once again, Jade again promises that this is the last time. She makes all kinds of promises to herself as Rob pleases her and then lifts her bringing her to his room. He whips off his shirt and push off his denim pants. Rob is naked as he stands himself before her.

She knows what he enjoys and without another thought she begins to please him with her mouth in return. She'd done this with Beck once a couple occasions before intercourse and introduced him to new found pleasures.

As she continuously tastes him, he massages her mounds and gently loll his hips. Before she knew it she was on her back with Rob pulling off her top and skirt. He gets atop her and they become one as Rob mill her with each thrust. After a few minutes she breathes out instructions to go slow. He obeys and they enjoy a passionate tryst for nearly an hour.

As Rob takes her from behind they barely hear the knocking on his door, when the knock happens again he slows down and looks up.

"Hear that?" he breathes, Jade nods and Rob pulls out of her and pull on his boxers. Jade covers herself and wait until he comes back. She hears talking in the living room, as Rob comes back in he closes the door behind him.

"That's the guys, you know, Brent and Russ. I forgot we plan on going to the gorilla club and eat somewhere. Wanna come?" he asked. She smirks and nods. Before she can put her clothes back on Rob comes over and pull his boxers down a little. "After we finish." He smack her bottom and they finish their trysts as Rob turns her on her stomach and finishes. He climaxes and rests for a few minutes. They were just finished when Russ pokes his head through the door. Jade quickly covers herself while Rob removes his member from her. Russ slams the door shut and apologizes for the interruption.

It took a total of four minutes to get dressed before they both leaves his room.

"Rob man I didn't know you had company. Sorry." Russ says and Rob eyeballs him.

"Um…I think I'm gonna leave." Jade says and walk to the door.

"I'll walk you out." Rob say and follows her. He stops her once she reaches the bottom stair on the little flight of stairs in his suite. "Jade, I'm sorry." He says and attempts to kiss her.

"No Rob, I didn't come here for this. I…I…this _can not_ happen again. Never, I really want it to work with Beck and…I love him Robbie. I love Beck and if sex is going to get in the middle of our friendship then–"

"It won't, I promise okay." He says and rubs her arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't plan on this. It just happened."

"Rob…"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, what just happened will stay between us. Beck never has to find out." By this time Jade eyes well with tears and he wipes them.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. I really love Beck, I can't lose him again." She says from her heart. At this moment she realizes that she always loved and cared for Beck, more than she thought. Hurting him would mean the end for her in many ways.

She's snapped back to reality as Rob kisses her, "I promise, this won't happen again." He says. She nods and Rob decides to walk her to her car instead. The walk was quiet until they said their goodbyes. They end with a hug and in an instant, she was gone.

Rob returns to his room with the guys waiting for him.

"Rob, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't scare her away." Russ says as he stands.

"No man, we…weren't…supposed to be here doing that anyway." Rob says and flop on his sofa.

"So…what up with you and Amber? What's going on there?" Brent asks, Rob takes a deep breath and let his head fall back.

"What she don't know won't hurt her." He says. The three laugh it off as Rob get his keys.

"Hey man, you know in LA, they calling you the duke of Northridge." Russ says as they walk to their perspective cars.

"Seriously?" Rob asks. Russ nods and Brent backs him up saying how he heard people say that too.

"That sounds awesome. Rob, Duke of Northridge." Rob says. On the drive over to the Gorilla Club he can't help but think about Jade. He really cares for her, more than he did when he was going to Hollywood Arts. The tryst they just shared was unexpected and he knows that it hurt her. Jade knows that Rob is unpredictable when he's hurting, so does Rob. The chance of the two coupling through sex was zero to none. Her feelings are more important to him than his libido.

_March 5, 2013_

_Hollywood Arts _

_Tuesday_

_Jade POV_

After I waited nearly my entire lunch period, Lane calls my name.

"Jade, I don't see you here much. Who did you beat up?" He jokes as he motions for me to sit. I take a seat on his sofa and fold my legs. As usual I wait until he lotions up and we begin.

"Tomorrow…I'm going to a funeral, I was wondering if I could miss school for the day." I ask kindly. Lane straighten his back and talks.

"Jade I'm so sorry, was it someone close?" he asks. I shake my head and answer.

"No, it's a friend of a friend and I want to support him any way I can."

"Well Jade that is very thoughtful of you, is it anyone the school knows?" he asks.

"Actually, it's a student who died four days ago in a car accident." I explain. "He doesn't go here."

"This wouldn't happen to be a Bryce Calvin would it?"

_How does he know?_

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Because I'm going as well, his mother and I are good friends. We grew up together in Burbank. May I ask how do you know the family?"

"Well, like I said. Bryce and I have a mutual friend. Someone who plays football for Northridge High." Lane looks at me for a few seconds before he speaks again.

"How's he doing?" he asks. He can't possibly put together that it's Rob. "Jade, I check up on the Northridge Sr. High School website quite often and I know that Bryce and Robbie were really close. How's he doing?"

_Oh…_

"He's good, taking it well and he's helping the family pay for the expenses. He's doing great. Still sad about everything." I can't believe how calm I am considering I just had sex with him.

"That's good, you know when everyone first heard he's going to Northridge, we didn't think he was going to fit in because of how…because of how he is, _was_. Because of how he was. Now, I got girls coming in sometimes crying because he broke their hearts." He says. I only smirk.

"So, you know he completely changed everything about himself and is living a totally different life." Lane nods and lace his hands.

"You are correct. You know, a lot of people says things about him, good things, bad things, crazy things. At the same time they wonder if it was Cat that changed him."

"I did too."

"Do you know what changed him, has he ever talked to you about it?"

"Um, he says that Cat was just half the reason, it was really how he was treated."

"Really?"

"Yeah, other than my friends and I giving him the cold shoulder and shunning him, his parents sent him away when he was expelled and a lot of people in his family turned their backs on him. He says it made him think of…" I trail off not sure if I should tell anyone this.

"What Jade?"

"He said it made him think of suicide." I say softly.

"Wow, Rob is a really good kid. It's only when you're pushed to a certain limit that you will do things you normally wouldn't do." I nod as what he says make sense. "How does that revelation make you feel?" he asks.

"Honestly when I first heard him say that, it hurt me. It hurt that something I did pushed someone to their limits." Especially someone I've known for years.

"And that is why we consider others feelings, due to the circumstances things got out of hand here and two lives are changed by it. Rob, I knew he would be different when he let go of Rex."

"How did you know he was going to be so…_Rob_?"

"Well, from what I know, Robbie has been intimidated, vulnerable, defenseless his entire life, to me it made sense that he got a puppet to speak up for him. But when he let the puppet go, the person he was sheltering was actually freed.

"I don't…I don't understand." What exactly is he saying?

"Well Jade, let me explain what I'm saying." I sit back and listen. "Rex had a specific personality. A personality Robbie hid in his conscious probably because he was afraid to be that person. Naturally he channeled that personality through his puppet Rex. When everything happened, and so suddenly, the personality was let go. Now that he didn't have anyone to ignore him or constantly keep him down he bloomed into that personality that was channeled through Rex." Lane says.

_Is he saying…_

"Are you saying that Rex has something to do with Rob being _Rob_?"

"Jade, sweetheart…Rex _is_ Rob." I sit back in a heap. It's starting to make since now, Rex was confident, secure, intimidating. Rob is also confident, he's definitely secure about himself, intimidating for sure, handsome, strong, charming…

_Oh my God, Rob is Rex._

_Rex of all people._

"Jade?" Lane says as I hear his fingers snap.

"Yeah." I say.

"You kinda faded out for a second or two."

"I'm sorry, it's just…it makes so much sense. They are just alike, a lot alike actually."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying and _Rob_ as he likes to be called opened a door to a new level of opportunities. He put himself out there and found out truths about himself. Football, fighting, it's like he's the complete…"

"Opposite…" I trail off finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, complete opposite. It happens when triggers come into our lives, don't get me wrong it's perfectly fine, some people see it and others don't." he explains.

"Thanks Lane, that actually helps." I say and get up.

"You're welcome Jade, you should probably get to class, the bell's gonna ring in about five minutes, and don't worry, I'll dismiss you from your classes tomorrow for the funeral."

"Thank you Lane."

As I walk to class I feel a little lighter, I actually figured out Rob.

_Son of a…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Holly POV_

As I leave the Western Union, I call a cab.

I can't drive my car anymore since it was in David's name. He's taken everything from me. My car, money, bank account. I even had to buy a new cellphone. At least now I have money. I admit that I couldn't take care of myself like I wanted to. The motel was taking most of my money and I was forced sell some jewelry at a pawn shop. To top everything off I was forced to call my mother. Even over the phone she got the truth out of me. I told I had moved out and needed a loan. She questioned if Tori was with me and grew upset when I told her Tori stayed with her father.

She said Tori needed to be with her mother. I didn't have the heart to tell her _why_ I moved out or that I was actually put _thrown_ out. Just that I moved out.

_Sometimes I feel like a child when I'm talking with her._

When I the cab arrives I hurry in and go back to the motel. Once there I engage in small conversation with the front desk receptionist and pay for three months in advance. It costs nearly $1,100 on one of the packages they offer to guests. The only good thing about this place is that it's located around a busy area and I can get a cab quickly. There are many restaurant, a post office, a grocery store down the street and other businesses. I call another cab and wait as I put my contacts in my new phone. When the cab comes I get in and lock my phone.

"Gibbs Supermarket please?" I ask kindly, the cab goes to the supermarket and I pay him a twenty, get my change and go into the market. I stock pile on all my necessities, food, and new sheets. I spend over $200 and have a cab drop me off at the motel. I place everything neatly around the room, in the refrigerator and in the bath room. After doing that I rest for a couple hours and have another cab and go to a car rental business. I rent the cheapest vehicle and return to the motel.

I can't overwhelm myself, I know if I do _too_ much I could…I don't even want to think about it. My cravings started, I had cheese and two apples at four this morning. I must admit that I'm hesitant to go to the doctors' office. I've been through this before and know how to take care of myself. David knows my personal care physician and the last thing I need is my husband finding out that I'm going through this.

_Knock knock…_

I turn over and get out of bed.

_Must be house service…_

As I open the door the first thing I see is a dark blazer and…

_Oh…_

"Holly…" Gary says then smacks his hand against the door when I attempt to slam it in his face. "Holly please, let's just talk." He says through the small opening.

"Gary, please leave me alone."

"Look, we need to talk about this. I'm not leaving without talking to you." He says.

"Gary, no. The last time we talked it became the worst mistake of my life." I say leaning against the door.

"Listen, I suffered too. You're not the only one okay!" he says.

"Is that all you came to say, that you're also suffering through the aftermath of our affair?!" I shout at him.

"Yes, and also I came here for answers." He says and pushes himself through the door. I stumble back a little as he enters and he closes the door behind him. I stand frozen in my spot as he comes closer to me. "How? How did he find out?" he demands an answer as he walks closer.

"Gary…I couldn't keep lying to him." It's all I could say.

"You told him. Holly how could you?" he says visibly upset.

"Gary, I came to you to talk about my daughter who was murdered while pregnant with my grandchild. I was angry at my husband and I…I only wanted to talk." I just wanted to talk.

"Holly, I wanted to talk too. Things just got out of hand." He says and places his hands on my shoulders. "You know you could've talked to me Holly." He breathes.

"Gary, if I came to you to talk I would've ended up back in your bed." I say as he pulls me closer.

"Is that such a bad thing…?" he asks softly and leans down. I shrug from his grip and push him away.

"Yes, it's a bad thing, because of you I was thrown out of my home and left penniless by my husband."

"And I lost my detective shield, was demoted to an officer, decrease in payroll and have to collect quarters from meter maids for four years Holly. Four fucking years!" he seethes than smashes his lips to mine. I push him away then slap him. He grabs me by my arms and throws me in my bed and holds my arms over my head.

"Stop!" I yell as I feel my tears roll down the sides of my face. He loosens his grip as he makes eye contact. Slowly as he lifts himself from my body, my heart beats rapidly in my throat.

"I'm sorry…" he breathes. He stands up and runs his hand through his hair and takes a few breaths. He turns to leave and stops when his hand touches the door knob. Gary turns taking out his wallet and pulls out two one hundred dollar bill and places them on the dresser.

"I'm sorry…" he says again with watery eyes and leaves my motel room.

At this moment I realize I haven't taken a breath since he was on top of me. I close my eyes and slide to the floor as I hear his car pulling off. I can feel myself shaking. I'm so afraid. After what seems like forever, I pick myself up and lock the door. I'm staying in the rest of the day.

_I need David the most…_

I wish he was here, I miss him so much. I miss my life, my daughters and my family.

After an hour and a half of crying I calm myself down and wash my face. I get a pint of ice cream from the freezer and turn on the news. The last thing I remember is a segment about a young football player's funeral tomorrow. I look at the clock and sees that it's just after 4:30.

Slowly I get up and throw away the empty ice cream container and shower. After a hot shower I get back in bed. Thinking about Trina and Nicky brings on another bout of tears. I'll stay in today, I'm still shaken up about Gary. I need a day of rest anyway…

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_**A/N: **__Think about Rex, his personality, the way he acted and then picture Rob. Heed Lane's words. As for Holly, Gary allowed his lust and emotions get the best of him. Holly's shaken up a bit and is clearly keeping secrets. She has yet to tell her family about the affair. _

_Thanks for the reviews last chapter. All reviews are appreciated. For the guest that cried when reading that Bryce passed away…some stories can stir the emotions. Sometimes when watching tv, I get so stirred up that I forget it's just a tv show. _

_It's human nature :-)_


	104. 102: Rising Suns

**Chapter 102: Rising Suns **

_March 6, 2013_

_Hollywood Arts_

_Wednesday_

_Tori POV_

This is like walking into Hollywood Arts for the first time all over again. Everything look so different, everything's been looking different for a month now. When my mom left it was like a piece of me left with her. I don't feel like myself anymore, all I do is train, exorcise and stay in my room writing songs. André calls a few times a week, I know he's busy with his own stuff so I don't take up much of his time. I've been doing so much for Trina, it's eye opening at what's out there in the fashion world. So much to choose from, it's a wonder how she had the energy to pay attention to all that stuff.

_No wonder she was in something different every week._

That was hard enough, now with mom gone I have no one to talk to, it's just me and dad. He works so much, it's either stuff about Michael Ablemarch, the commissioner or regular cases. He's ear deep in that which means I have loads of free time and I haven't been hanging out with my friends like I used to.

_I was so happy before…_

Now I'm near alone. I think singing, song writing, acting, learning about the history of entertainers and just learning period is what I miss the most. André says that I shouldn't forget about what type of things I like. And I think that's exactly what happened. Everything around me was such a wind fall that I completely forgot about healing myself. The best way I know how to do that is dive back into my life.

_My life._

The life I had before everything happened with Trina and mom and dad. I was so much happier, I think being with my friends and doing things together will help me.

"Hiiiiiii!" I hear Cat say.

"Hi Cat." I say as she comes over to hug me.

_Aww, I forgot how amazing Cat's hugs are._

"Thanks Cat, I needed that hug." I say as we walk to the stairway.

"Take as many as you want, they're free." She says. I laugh softly and it felt as though I couldn't stop. Cat laughs with me as we reach the second floor.

"Cat, you don't know how long it's been since I laughed like that." I say, it's been too long.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're laughing, I really miss your smile."

"I miss my smile too."

"Do you know where Jade is?" she asks.

"Umm, she said she had somewhere to go and was dismissed from classes today."

"Hmmm, I wonder where?"

"Probably something important. Wanna go to the movies later?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. I'll have to call Jennie and have her keep the girls later today."

"Oh, how are Asha and Emmy?"

"They're great, Emmy's being a good girl in school and Asha has her two bottom teeth now." She breathes the last part.

"Which means no more breast feeding, only formula." I say and poke one of her breasts. She giggles.

"Yeah and I'm going to have to figure out which brands are good for her now."

"I can help with that if you want." I need something to do other than mma.

"Sure! How about after school tomorrow, we can go to the store and buy baby food and stuff!" she pipes. I nod as she makes the plans.

_God I miss this._

_The funeral…_

_Jade POV_

I can't believe the turnout. So many people are here. Rob's team is here with their coach. Bryce's family have flooded the first nine rows of seats. The rows after his family are filled with everyone else. Rob told me that since the story came out, the media took it and ran. They interviewed the family, they had a special on FOX new last night about everything. They are mainly in the back of the church and four are in the front recording everything.

This is much like Trina's funeral. Media frenzy. The cameras takes many pictures as the immediate family walk down the aisle with the priest leading them in prayer to their seats. A lot of people stand and shake hands with them before they take their seats. That's when I see Lane. The bishop waits until the mild chatter calms down and begins the service. While we watch and listen, Rob's grip on my hand grows a little tighter when they talk about the type of person Bryce was.

A few minutes goes by and I can see Rob's eyes water, then well over.

"It's okay." I whispered to him. He nods once and wipes his tears. I hand him an extra napkin from my purse. As we continue to sit through the service, at the last part Coach Sanders walks up to the closed casket and placed his hand on it.

"Bryce was not only a good young man, he was a young man with great skill. Skill that goes well with his teammates on the field. He helped his team secure a strong winning streak for the preseason. While we are so close to the regular season, what he has taught us will be applied. The boy was a natural on the field, he helped turn a game around on a couple occasions for us. It was him and the captain of the offense that came up with the idea of a new play book and new strategies. Bryce loved the game and Northridge Senior High is honored to have him buried in his jersey. We are all honored. He will never leave our hearts or will he leave our thoughts." He finishes and the church applauds him for his speech.

From what I can tell, Mrs. Calvin gets up to hug him along with her husband and hugs the coach. Soon the service is over and Rob and five other guys gets up and goes to the covered closed casket. They lifted the casket unto their shoulders and carried it down the main aisle. Along with myself the guests applauds them all the way to the hurst and shook their hands. Once everything and everyone was ready, the ride to the Calvin's home was next.

"So, were not going to the cemetery?" I ask him as we pull up to the Calvin's home.

"No, Bry's being cremated, he'll be giving back to his family in an urn his mom picked out." He says and puts the car in neutral. We're one of the first to arrive at the Calvin residence. Everyone else is not far behind us.

"Robbie." Lane says as he comes to us. Rob shakes his hand and they talk for a little. I take this time to check my messages.

_Where are you? –_Jackie

_What is it mom? –_Jade

…

I send off the text and see that people are starting to arrive.

_I had to hear from your father who called from work to inform me that he and his coworkers saw you on FOX 18 news attending the funeral of that football player. Your father also says that you're with that boy who used to go to school with you. –_Jackie

I hurry and text back.

_Mom I have to go. I'll be home later. –_Jade

I turn off my phone and greet a few people who greets me. I see familiar faces and…

_Her…_

It's the girl Rob and I had the…threesome with. I avert my eyes and find Rob. He's just coming out of the back of the house with his coach and Mr. and Mrs. Calvin.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask as a girl my age come and hugs him.

"Hey Amber…" he breathes as she kisses him. I step back and let them have their moment. After a few words and another kiss she hurries off somewhere.

"Well, it's nice to see you're your old self again."

"Thanks Ja–"

I cut him off, "When I say your old self, I mean your new old self because if you were your _old _old self than you'd probably be in that corner waiting until things are over." I say. He smiles than laughs.

"Yeah, you're right I probably would have been intimidated by the jocks here." He says as Amber comes with his drink.

"Thanks babe." He says and kisses her on the lips.

"Welcome," she replies and _finally_ sees me. "Hi, I'm Amber." She says with one hand around Rob and the other extended out to me.

I shake her hand and introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Jade. Nice to meet you." I greet her. She ask how I met Rob and I tell her, "We've known each other for years and we used to go to the same school."

She tells me she's Rob's girlfriend. Then I ask,

"How long have you been dating?" I flash my eyes at Rob and he has a look in his eye that I recognized from when he was a Hollywood Arts.

"A little over a month." she replies. As we converse and hang around the house, I meet a variety of people. Some are scouts, others are college players, I even met military personnel who accompanied his brother to the service. I've met more of the family and was served a rather large plate of food. It was a more southern type food, it's mustard greens over rice, a pigs tail, cornbread and a piece of fried chicken. I enjoyed it. Rob says Bryce had people come in from Cajun country, New Orleans and some from Alexandria, Louisiana. I am honestly having an awesome time. Meeting new people and hearing them tell stories from _back in the day_. I loved it. There is a lot of loud laughing and some profanity.

Everyone was really sweet, it's like we weren't at a funeral at all. Before I knew it, it was pass 11 o'clock. Rob had to come get me and tell me the time. I didn't notice the sun had already set.

…_hours ago._

"Ready?" he ask. I nod and we said goodbye to people who stayed there. Bryce's mother sent me home with a plate of food.

_That's really nice of her. _

After we leave the house, I place everything neatly in the back seat of Rob's car.

"Today was really interesting to say the least." I say as he pulls out.

"Yeah, I didn't think I could get my mind off Bry but I did today." He says as we leave the neighborhood.

"I enjoyed myself today, well, I mean…"

"I know what you mean, I watched you there. I could see that you enjoyed yourself."

He says as he keep his eyes on the road.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it's...coach and Mr. and Mrs. Calvin spoke to me today."

"Really, everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great, coach wanted to tell me in front of them that I'm assuming Bry's position on the field."

"Oh that's great, so you're gonna be captain of both um things." I say.

"Yeah, I'm captain of both defense and offense."

"That's awesome. Congratulations, we should celebrate."

"Yeah, maybe." He says.

"Robbie, are you really okay?" I'm beginning to get worried. He turns his head slightly and cracks a weak smile.

"I'm fine Jade, it's just that…someone had to die for me to get this far." He says quietly. "Like, if someone ask me, 'who died and made you captain', I'd actually have a name for them."

"I know it hurts that something like that happened, but we can only do our best to make sure to remember our friends and family when they leave us." I say as we stop at a red light.

"Thank you Jade." He says and we share a brief kiss. Nothing romantic, only platonic. After, we relaxed in quiet for the rest of the car ride. As he ride on my street and pull up to my house I can clearly see the porch light on and my parents were outside waiting.

"I hope you didn't ignore their calls." Rob says as he parks by the curb.

"Something like that." I smirk getting out of the car. Rob gets out as my parents come from the porch.

"Um Hello, Mr. and Mrs. West. I'm sorry for keeping her so long." He says and helps me get the plate from the back seat.

"A call would have been nice, but considering the circumstances it's okay." My mom says. Dad just nods and take my plate. I turn and hug Rob before he leaves. I watch as he pulls away and drives down the street. I know I'll get a talking too inside. At least they aren't too angry, if at all.

_Grant Residence_

As midnight draws near, Cat wraps up a late night breast feeding. She observes a sleeping Emily on her bed. The young girl had a night mare that caused her to seek her sister's embrace. Cat's attention returns to Asha as her nails press down on her mother's breast.

Cat sucks in a breath and gently removes her breast from Asha's mouth. The six month old gurgles to her mother then a high yelp escapes her tiny lips. Cat plants several kisses on Asha's chubby little cheek. The baby smiles and laughs as her mother kisses her. Cat fixes her tank and gets up and takes a few minutes and burp her daughter. While doing so, she peeks at her phone to see if Jade replied to her text. She has yet to respond. Cat has $325 to place in her secret safe she has by Jade. She looks at her phone and sees she missed a texted from a number that's not in her contacts list.

_Hey Strawberry…miss you._

Can has no problem remembering who the text is from. Only one person called her strawberry.

_Tony…_

Now older and more experienced, Cat now knows Tony was just a boy who wanted one thing. She is hesitant to reply. She fears that he's the same. As she contemplates, she hears the all too familiar noise.

After the burp, Cat changes Asha's diaper and gently lays the baby on her back. As Cat sings her daughter a lullaby, the child's eyes slowly comes down and sleep gently takes her away.

While Cat stares at her daughter, she thinks about her plan. Once she finishes, she checks on Emily and gets on her lap top. She looks up cheap apartments in Manhattan, New York. She's planning on securing a cheap motel first. Looking up motels are all she's been doing for a while. Getting there is more important. She studies the map of the city and bus routes. Secretly she bought two air mattresses, one for herself and one for Emily. She has already have a suitcase picked out. It's a nice sized suit case. Something to carry a few sets of clothes for herself, Emily and the baby. The luggage itself isn't big enough to weigh her down.

She knows her mother will probably be angry at her for taking both children. Cateland hasn't a clue of the horrors her husband put her daughters and grandchild through. Her job in Italy has masked her instincts as a mother. Cat on the other hand is no longer going to wait for her mother. Inwardly she's angry at her mother for putting her job in Italy before her children. Cat's eyes moisten when she thinks of Cateland. She feels somewhat abandoned by her mother and lost faith in her father completely.

Only in her dreams does Carlton Valentine sweeps her in his arms and saves the day. She hasn't seen or spoken to her father in years. Her uncle, and brother of her father, Calvin has been more a father to her than Carlton or Wayne has ever been. She's lost trust in the men in her life. Carlton abandoned her, Wayne rapes her, she vows never to allow herself to let a man hurt her after she leaves.

She plans on leaving a note for Wayne when the day finally comes. She plans on threatening him to leave her and the girls alone or she will send copies of the detailed record of her rape she's been keeping for years. She feels that will hold him at bay for a long time.

_According to her…_


	105. 103: Strong Girls

**Chapter 103: Strong Girls**

_March 7, 2013_

_Gibbs Supermarket_

_Tori POV_

"We're here." I say while carefully putting the car in park. Cat and I get out and she goes to the back seat unhooking the girls from their car seats. I hold Emmy's hand while Cat holds Asha. Once we have the buggy, Cat wipes down the seat and place Asha securely on the child seat on the buggy. I decide to hold Emmy's hand while we walk to the children section.

"So many to choose from." Cat says as we cruise through the aisles, we pass the strollers, diapers, potty seats, shampoos, lotions…

"Baby food!" Cat points out. Emmy and Asha squeals in delight.

"Okay, okay…people are looking." I breathe the last part. As Cat and I share a small laugh, Emmy pats me on my hip holding up a box of yogurt mates.

"I eat these with my yogurt." Emmy says and goes to Cat. "Catty can we get more?" Emmy asks in her cute voice. I turn and smile.

"Yes and get some juice boxes right there." Cat points and Emmy follows her direction. Cat slowly and closely observe the baby food while I watch Asha read the names of the juice boxes.

…

_36 minutes later…_

"Oh my God Cat, just pick one." I say annoyed.

"Tori, when you have _your_ baby you can feed it anything _you_ want. I don't want anything with chemicals or anything babies aren't supposed to eat." She says and her eyes light up. "Here it is!" she squeals.

"What?" I asked.

"The one I've been researching online. I can't believe it's been _right_ here the whole time." She says picking out a container. "It's _Mother Earths Organic_ infant formula with DHA and ARA. I want to try her on the sensitive MEO first, then if she likes it I can buy the regular formula."

"Wow, you know so much about formula." I'm actually surprised.

"Tori, I'm a mommy now. I can't just buy junk and give it to my baby. That's what _other_ moms do but not me. It has to be breast milk and/or organic formula." When Cat talks like that, I get a little intimidated. Sometimes Cat has sudden bursts of intelligence, it can be about anything. Like the flavors and contents in blue dog soda. After one sip she identified everything that was in that bottle. Only this time it's about baby food.

_Honestly…I miss the old clueless Cat._

But I love her like a sister and I'm happy she's growing up.

"What else are you going to get?"

"Well, I'm going to get the soy formula too." I nod as she picks up another container, she also picks up whole grain cereals and rice for when Asha is ready to eat them. She gets the food that's in the little jars too.

"Cool, I'm gonna get strawberries." I say and take Emmy with me. After I get them Emmy and I go around the store and snack on the sample kiosks. We run into Cat at the grocery section of the store.

"Sesame Street!" Emmy yelps and runs over to the basket.

"Yes Emmy, you have sesame street lunches coming your way." Cat smiles. "I love to get her those lunches, it saves time before school in the morning." She explains. I stroll around the super market with her for another half hour before we checked out.

"Wanna hang out after you put the groceries up?" I ask.

"Sure, I can have Jennie babysit so it'll be just the two of us." She says.

I miss when we hung out like this.

_I miss days like this…_

_10:46 pm_

_Cat POV_

I've spent an hour and a half singing Asha to sleep. I'm glad I have already sang Emmy to sleep. Asha's going to sleep later and later now. The other day she went to sleep after 11.

_Might be because I'm using formula…she'll get used to it. _

_Chime…_

As I get into bed I see the message and its sender. I'll have to answer him eventually.

_Can't ignore him forever._

_I want to see you._ –Tony

_Please stop texting me. –_Cat

I can't get in anymore trouble, especially with a guy. Wayne won't even let me have boyfriends.

_Why, is it your dad again? That didn't stop you last time and besides I miss u. –_Tony

I sit up a little in bed.

_He's not my DAD! And you only miss what we did together, so no. don't text me anymore. –_Cat

_That's not true, being with you was amazing, it wasn't just sex it was you too. And I miss you, I miss my strawberry girl. –_Tony

_Tony no, I'm a mommy now and I can't see you, I'll get in trouble. –_Cat

I can't see him, he's such a…a…dumb guy. Wayne would kill me.

_Your stepdad won't know. From what I remember he works a lot, we can't get around it like before? –_Tony

_No… –_Cat

_Yes…wait you're a mom? Since when, boy or girl? –_Tony

_Since last July 15__th__, a girl. –_Cat

The conversation we had lasted two hours. We talked for a while and then he sent me a pic of his…part.

_I feel dirty because I remember it._

He talked me into meeting him on the 13th. I don't know if it can, well, I _know_ I can but still…

_How did this day go from Tori to Tony…_

_Saint Aygulf, France_

_Trina POV_

"So, tonight's the night." Michael says as we do a final walk through of our home. It took nearly two months to decorate, getting furniture for every room, painting and furnishing the carriage house. It was hard but we had a really good schedule and most of the time I stayed home with trial products. So I had plenty of time for everything. Tonight we're going to sleep in the new house for the first time. It's going to be new everything for us. We brought nothing from our home in Monaco because we bought new things. This way we can be comfortable in both homes, it's easier to have two of everything.

"Yep, tonight is the night." I say. After we lock up, Michael and I go to a very nice restaurant in France. It's closer to Monaco for when we're done dinning we get Nicky and come back to the new home. "Did you call the babysitter?" I ask as I'm driving into Monaco.

"Yeah I called her, she text ten minutes ago saying Nicky is sleeping now." He says as we pull onto our street.

"Good, let's see if he would stay sleep during the ride over." I say and get out of the SUV.

After we pay the baby sitter and get Nicky in the SUV we ride home. It's nearly 9 at night and we make it home in France just after 10. Surprisingly, Nicky stays asleep as we pull in. I set the new alarm system for the night.

Michael puts him to bed after we kiss him goodnight.

"Since we're in a new home, don't you think we should keep him in our room?" I ask. I don't want him waking up to a strange new place and get scared.

"He will be fine sweetheart, Nicky is fine and now that he's put down for the night, let's finally christen our bed room." He says as we kiss. We barely make it to our room before we're completely naked.

"Wait wait…" I breathe and kiss him before going into the bathroom. I quickly change from my skirt into a deep teal nightgown and matching robe.

"You love your teal don't you?" he asks as he smiles.

"Do you like it?" I ask, it isn't silk or shimmering. It's something I picked up at a store one day and fell in love with it.

"Yeah, I love it, but I'm a little confused…" he trails off.

"I…what…" I stammer. He gets out of bed and sits near the end of it.

"Come here." He breathes. I walked to him and stand right in front of him. "Honestly, I don't know why you come to bed with these things on…especially when you know I'm gonna just tear it right off." he says softly. I let out a quiet laugh and wrap my arms around him. We share a passionate kiss as he falls on the bed and takes me with him. After another kiss I turn over to turn the lamp off.

"Hey, leave it on." He says.

"Michael…" I breathe.

"I want to see you." He says as his hands goes under my night gown. I quickly give in while he pull down my panties. As he enters me into bed, I enjoy his kisses. Before I knew it he was kissing me neck and I'm on my belly. I lay my head down as enjoy his hands on me. When I feel his weight as he enters me, I moan and try my best to enjoy it. I promised myself I would open up to any other way beside missionary. In the middle of it, he turns me over and we are face to face.

I love it this way, I can kiss him, smell his scent and so much more when I'm facing him. I wrap my legs around him moaning his name…

…

I calm myself with steady breaths as Michael gets on his side of the bed. After a few minutes I scoot over to his side and snuggle up to him. "Pretty good for the first night huh." He breathes.

"Yeah…" I say softly. His heart beat is so soothing. I can feel myself going to sleep.

"Tri…?" I hear him.

"Hmm…"

"Can I have the carriage house?" he asks. It takes me a few moments before I comprehend his question. I can't help but breathe out a laugh.

"What…?" I chuckle.

"You know, as a man cave, a pad for me to relax in and invite some of the guys from work to relax in." he says.

_Probably not Monsieur Chantry…_

"Why can't you do that here, there is a game room here in the house." I say and kiss his chest.

"I don't know, I was just thinking that we can turn it into something awesome." he says.

"Maybe we can do something with it. Let's think on it tomorrow or something, I'm tired." I say and yawn. He kiss my head and the next thing I know I'm waking up to sunlight.

_In France… _

_March 13, 2013_

As Cat comes home she goes straight to her room. Once her door closes she slides down to the floor and hold her knees. As she catches her breathes she can feel her heart beat returning to normal. She looks at her watch and sees that its half past eight. She takes a deep breath and slowly gets up.

Cat goes to her bed and place her purse on it, she didn't want to sit on it from fear of ruining the scent. Quickly she lights incense so her current scent won't settle. Cat wipes her tears and takes her soiled panties from her purse.

She places what's left from her change from cab fare into her drawer and begins to peel off her sweaty clothes. As more tears run down her face she mentally chides herself for going against her own judgment. She thanks God that the girls are at Jennie's home and that Wayne is still not home from work. All the pressure from earlier in the evening settles on her as she prepares to shower.

As the hot water tramples her scalp and the rest of her body she quickly washes off Tony's scent, his saliva and his essence from her belly. She carefully washes her private area due to the soreness he left behind. As Cat finishes, she dries off and returns to her room. She sends off a text to Jennie saying that she'll be there for the girls in 20 minutes. As Cat sits down and brushes her hair she takes a hard look at herself in the mirror. She mentally swears that she met Tony only to catch up and maybe go out to lunch. As their date went on he took her to the movies and watched a long romantic film. By the end of it they were making out in the back of the theater and it went downhill after that.

Cat and her impromptu lover landed at a nearby hotel and she unleashed a lot of her frustration on him. Their sex was enjoyed in many different ways, rough, slow, fast, wet, loud…etc. by the time she started putting her clothes back on she had to stuff her panties in her purse. She soiled them and it was quicker that way. He offered to drop her off but she decided taking a cab would be much better. She had the cab drop her off a block away on the off chance Wayne would be home early.

Now, she sits brushing her hair and carefully puts it in a bun. She gets dressed and leaves to get the girls.

…

Once she's dressed and ready to go, she leaves her home and walk across the street, two homes over and arrives at Jennie's home. When Jennie opens the door Cat hears Emmy's laughter as the little girl is marveled at how she can make her little niece laugh.

"Asha has been playing with Emmy for hours. They both will sleep _long_ tonight." Jennie says as she carefully hands Asha over to her mother.

"Thanks Jennie, sorry I'm so late, rehearsal took longer than expected." Cat says, she inwardly cringes as she lies through her teeth.

"It's okay, these two munchkins are my favorites so I don't mind keeping them late." Jennie smiles as she helps Emmy with her thick sweater.

"What do we say when someone helps us?" Cat kindly asks Emmy.

"Thank you." Emmy smiles.

"They are so beautiful, some of the parents who drop their kids off here, when they see them they complement them. A few even mistook Emmy and Asha as siblings." Cat simply smiles at the young lady.

"Yeah, I noticed that." She says. Once the girls get ready, Cat safely escorts them home.

"There are my girls." Wayne says coming from the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Emmy says running up to him. He picks her up and hugs her. As the moment between father and daughter passes, Cat turns and look away. She knows that the precious moment that's happening is just lie. Sure, he shows his daughter his gentle side, Cat knows well that his eyes can turn dark at any moment.

Cat decides to go upstairs to change Asha into a little yellow onesie. Once her sweaters and tiny outfit is off, she brings Asha to her hip and goes back downstairs.

"We played with Jennie all day daddy, we colored, played puzzles, Barbie and we ate pizza." Emily says playing with Wayne's tie. Cat only hears the end of what Emmy was saying.

"You just now getting them?" Wayne asks and walks over to Cat.

"Yeah…" Cat says quietly.

"Where were you?" he asks placing his hands on his hips.

"Um…I had a long rehearsal today." She says the same white lie she served Jennie fifteen minutes earlier.

"Rehearsal for what?"

"A play I'm in." Cat responds.

"You're in a play every damn month, when is it?" he asks harshly.

"It's next Friday on the 22nd." Cat says as Emmy goes to her side.

"Next time make sure the girls has a lunch pack with them." He says and pushes his way past Cat and goes upstairs. After a moment Cat fixes Emmy a bedtime snack and fix Asha a little bottle. While Emmy eats her ham and cheese roll up, Cat quickly burps Asha. Once she gets Emmy in her pajamas she sings the girl a bedtime song and kiss her goodnight.

"Night night Emms." Cat says quietly and leaves the room with Asha in her arms. Asha was already half sleep when Cat carefully places her in her crib. Once all of her motherly duties where over she takes her copy of the script and studies it. After a couple hours she hears a knock on her door and watches as it slowly open. Wayne peeks his head in. He sees that Asha is asleep, he whispers…

"Tonight."

He closes the door and returns to his room.

She takes a deep breath and goes to her dresser. She takes her hair from its bun and let it fall. As her clothes fall off she spray perfume on her body. She goes to her closet and select a black robe he bought for her. As she slips it on she mentally prepares herself.

_Just get in bed and it'll go quick._

She knew after being with Tony there would be a possibility that Wayne would take her. As she leaves her room she ready herself and enters the bedroom. Wayne waits for her and pats the spot on the bed next to him. Her face has a blank expression as she walks to the bed and drops her robe.

As the night progresses, she takes refuge in her thoughts.


	106. 104: Me Time

Chapter 104: Me Time

April 2, 2013

Hollywood Arts

Jade's POV

"You're looking much better," I say to Tori who's getting books from her locker.

"Thanks, I stopped feeling sorry for myself," she replies.

I close my locker and ask, "You doing okay?"

She seems to have perked up a little in the last few days.

"Yeah, I just figured it isn't healthy to be so blue about everything... My sister is gone and there's nothing I can do about it, and my parents have separated, so I don't think we're a family anymore." Her voice cracks on the last word.

I throw my arms around her, and she hugs me back. When she pulls away I push a piece of hair from her face, and gently ask, "When?"

She sighs. "About six weeks ago…" she says.

"Six weeks and you're only telling me this now?" I ask.

I'm so busy with crap of my own that I kinda forgot that Tori is trudging through hell on earth.

"Sorry, I should've said something sooner, I know."

"What are things like now?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Nothing really, dad's busy with cases, mom calls from her motel room, I've been asking him if she can come home but he says it's complicated, and he pretty much rejected my idea that she sleep in the guest room with an 'I'll think about it, but probably not,'" she tells me, imitating her dad's deep voice.

"Do you know why?"

She hunches her shoulders and turns her head away. "I don't know, neither of them will talk to me. Mom said she was sorry and looked like crap but I think my dad is still angry with her for, whatever."

"Ahhh, well, I'm sorry that you're going through that."

It must really suck to be Tori right now... What happened to her sister is practically unspeakable, and by the sounds of it, her parents won't speak to her about their issues, so yeah, sucky.

"Don't be, I have MMA and song-writing with André to let me vent," she says.

"Productive anger is always good. I know life is crazy right now, but just know that we're here for you always," I say.

I hope Tori knows how much the friends she has love her.

"Thanks."

"How far do you plan on taking MMA?" I question.

"Well, Lindsey says that if I keep up what I'm doing I'll be ready for a legit tournament by summer," she says.

"That's cool, I don't know much about fighting because contrary to popular belief, I don't really like to get my hands dirty," I say. "So, are you gonna sing at the full-moon jam on Friday?" I ask, completely changing the subject.

Tori gasps and throws her hand over her mouth. When she lowers it, she says, "I completely forgot about the song I've been rehearsing. André wrote it for me 'cause he wants us to sing it together."

"Are you doing anything?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No, me and Beck are going together but we won't be singing," I reply.

We just want to spent a nice night of quality time together.

"That'll should be fun. Anyways, after rehearsal I have practice, but after that d'you wanna grab some sushi?"

"Sure," I say. "Haven't had some good sushi in a while."

"Me neither. But now that I'm back on my regular diet so I can fight properly I can eat as much protein as I want," Tori explains.

Great. At least today won't be a total bore-fest. Besides, doing anything that means I won't be at home is pretty cool in my books...

3:31 pm

As I walk towards main doors, they swing open and the sunlight reflects off of my belt, momentarily blinding the crap out of me. As the door falls shut I see Rob, and his… Another girl with him.

"Rob, here to make me jealous I see..." I joke lightheartedly, looking the girl holding his hand up and down.

"You wish, but nah, I'm here to see somebody else," he says. Then he smacks his…I'm going to say girlfriend on her butt before holding out a $5 bill and saying to her, "Babe, there's a soda machine around the corner, go get us some gatorade."

I cross my arms and raise my studded brow. "Okay, so... Three questions. Who is she? What happened to Amber? And why are you here?"

"Well, if you must know, she," he begins, gesturing to the space behind him. "Is the girlfriend who I believe is with me on, uhmmm, Thursday's?" he says whilst nodding.

"Today is a Tuesday," I remark.

I'm not impressed with what Rob's becoming.

"I know that, she's just, new, so I gotta break her in and get her used to my nine iron," he says. "As for Amber, she's still my girlfriend, but only Saturdays."

I gawk, and my chewing gum falls onto the floor.

"Pick your jaw up, Jade. I have seven girlfriends, and I can afford them all. I figured since I'm the Duke of Northridge now that I may as well live like an actual Duke, and of course, all of my duchesses are all on allowance. Jealous?"

I put my hands on my hips and smirk. "No. How much are you paying them for their, what do you call it, 'company'?" I ask.

"Hey, allowance and paying off aren't the same thing, you make it sound like I'm hiring prostitutes... I dish out $6,000 a month, which is $200 dollars every week for each of them, and the extra $400 goes on gifts for my favourite girls. I make bank in the cage, Jade, and all of my ladies are better off for it."

I barely recognize this jackass he's become.

I'm about to say something when his girlfriend comes back with 2 bottles and some change, and Rob laughs insincerely as he nudges her neck. "Thanks, sexy," he says, and she begins giggling.

"And where are my manners. Tiffany, this is Jade West, a good friend of mine," he introduces me.

"Hi," I say, holding out my hand.

Tiffany shakes my hand, and says, "Hey."

The silence is awkward until Rob speaks up, "And Jade, this is my girlfriend, the Duchesses of Northridge on Thursday's."

Without missing a beat I correct him. "Tuesday," I say.

The girl giggles which prompts me to look at her and say, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Tiffany," and then I look at Rob and say, "Why are you here?"

"A few months ago Sinjin asked if I could help him out with this science project of his. I've been in and out, but I'm back now to see if he still needs help."

I nodded, and said, "Well, with that piece of ass on your arm I don't think you'll have a problem getting him to say yes."

Rob smiles deviously and nods, and Tiffany seems to've taken my objectification of her as a complement; never a good sign. She and Rob deserve each other.

"Yup, that's the idea... Nice talking to you, but gotta run, see you later," he says, pulling Tiffany down the corridor and shamelessly flirting with her.

Before I even get to my car, my phone plays its notification chime. I get in the driver's seat and pull it out of my pocket to check who it is.

Forgot to tell you how awesome your performance on the 22nd was. Did you get my roses? –Rob

Yeah, I got them. Thanks. –Jade

Np. Still coming to my game tomorrow? –Rob

Yeah. 7pm, but be there early for front row centre seats, just like last time, right?–Jade

Right. See you tomorrow. –Rob

I lock my cell and pull out of the school's parking-lot. When I'm at the first set of stop lights, I check my phone again, and notice a text from mom.

Come into the main house as soon as you get home. –Jackie

I wonder what she wants. I'll bet it's something stupid.

West Residence

When I pull up into my usual spot, I see another car parked in our driveway which can only mean that my parents have company. Whoever and whatever this is, it better be over quick because Tori finishes her practice soon.

"Mom!" I call out as I enter the house.

I hear her in the kitchen so I turn the corner and walk in, and then...

Aunt Sheryl...

I've seen my aunt, like, twice since her little bastard raped me. I had hoped that the prolonged lack of communication meant that she, her husband and her spawn had got the message and were gone forever. Apparently not.

"Hello, Jade," she says kindly.

I clear my throat.

...

Say something, jackass! I push myself to say, "Hey... Ummmmm."

I scratch my head and clear my throat again.

"I'm sorry, it's just... It's been a while," I say.

It feels like there's pressure building in my chest.

"It's okay, it's been a long time since we've talked face to face. I'm just happy to see you, kiddo, you seem well."

Sheryl gets up and approaches me.

"Oh, yeah," I mutter when she holds out her arms for a hug.

This is the most awkward hug ever.

As we separate, she wipes the tears from her eyes before they can fall.

"Are you okay?" I ask faintly.

"Yeah, she is. She's here to organize the family reunion," mom says enthusiastically with a smile plastered on her face.

Nope. I don't go to those. Not after the rape... Mostly because all I get is pity, weird looks, groans, avoidance, and a whole load of other crap. Definitely a no.

I lean on the counter, nod, and ask, "Well, have fun, what is it that you want from me?"

"Well, we just wanted to tell you that the reunion will be on the 9th, next Tuesday."

"Mom, I stopped going to those," I say defiantly.

"Jade, I told your aunt Sheryl that you forgave Ken after you told me in October, remember?"

"Yeah, mom, but that doesn't mean I want to see him again." I look at Ken's mom and add, "No offence."

Sheryl nods as she shifts uncomfortably on her stool.

Mom clears her throat and then announces, "Your aunt and I have some news... Ken isn't doing so well."

Why the hell is she telling me this?! We don't converse like 'normal' mothers and daughters do, so it's somewhat unexpected that she's telling me anything about that cousin—like she thinks I care or something.

"Really?"

My tone was an unusual mixture of joy and nonchalance that came out quite maliciously, but I don't think they minded.

I begin walking to the fridge for a soda, but I stop dead in my tracks when mom says, "Yeah. He's gone downhill since last May."

When we punished him.

"Really, did, did he... Say anything about it?" I question, pulling the tab on my can during my pause.

Aunt Sheryl takes and deep breath and then sighs. "No, I did try suggesting that he spend some more time with his friend, Shawn, but Ken nearly lost his temper and shouted that him and Shawn don't talk anymore," she says.

"Friends split sometimes," I say, straightening up my posture. "So, I'll just let you guys get on with whatever you were doing."

Before I exit the kitchen Ken's mom calls out.

"Jade, honey, wait!"

I swivel on my feet and huff, glaring at the women.

"Maybe you ought to stop by on the 9th. Your grandparents haven't seen you in over two years," mom suggests when Sheryl struggles to say anything.

"Are they sick or something?" I ask.

A mild look of horror graces my mom's face, and she sternly asks, "What, so now one of them needs to be sick in order for you to see them?"

Umm…

"No, they don't need to be sick, it's just that we have nothing all to talk about and we're not exactly the tightest family unit on the block, y'know, in case you haven't noticed," I say, willing the tension in the room to vanish.

"Jade, in order for you and the rest of our family to finally put everything from the past to bed, you have to see them eventually, and I'm sure they really want to see you too."

"Mom, that's just it, I've already put everything to bed… And I don't particularly want to risk waking those things up. Things have happened, too much time has passed, I'm over it," I say.

I turn on my heels and then leave the main house for my basement. The moment I turned my back I felt her eyes on me, and it's only when I'm in the comfort of my room that I feel like I can breathe.

Some members of my family don't believe that Ken raped me, my doe-eyed grandparents included. And they saw it fit to tell me exactly what they thought of me.

'Please, I've know my grandson, your cousin, since the day that he slid from his mothers' womb and entered this world. And I don't believe for one second that he would hurt you in the manner in which you've accused him, or any way for that matter. He has a heart of gold, that I know. You on the other hand, you made a mistake, and now you're spreading poppycock in order to deflect blame. But remember this: There's nobody to blame for what you did other than you. I'll be keeping a close eye on you, young lady.'

To hear my grandpa say those words hurt a lot. It hurt even more when other family members joined in and began speaking their minds about what a disgrace I am because Ken would never hurt a fly.

They called me a liar...

Love my family, or fuck my family.

Cat POV

5:19 pm

"Right here," I say as Tony slows down his car. "I'll just be a few minutes," I tell him, and then jog over to Jade's basement and knock on the door. When Jade opens the door, I smile.

"Hi hii, Jadey," I say as I pull her into a tight hug.

"Hey, Cat," she says when I let go.

"Just stopping by to drop off a deposit,"" I say. "You're like my bank."

Jade smiles and gets out my secret mini safe which makes me giggle. It's so small and cute.

As she dials the combination, she says, "Tori and I are going for sushi in a little while, you want in?"

I shake my head. "Er, well, I'm going to hang out with a... Friend. So I can't, sorry." I say.

I hate lying. I don't want to do it anymore.

"Anyone I know?" she asks as I place $439 into the safe.

"Ummm, no, it's just someone from my neighbourhood," I mutter whilst I scribble down the amount in my cash book.

That wasn't a lie.

"Good for you. We'll be at Nozu's until nine or something like that, so if you're out late ju-"

"Yeah. I know," I cut her off with a big smile. I lock up my safe and Jade puts it away in the draw of her divan bed.

"Tell Tori I said hey and can't wait to hear her and André at the full moon jam," I say, giving Jade another quick hug before I leave.

"Okay," she breathes.

I take a few steps before the door opens again, and Jade asks, "Is it a guy?"

"Yeah," I admit.

Even though it's beginning to get dark I can see that she's smiling. "Just be careful," she says.

I nod and smile a little myself. I will be careful. Besides, Tony isn't Wayne, he's nothing like him. Tony loves to be with me, not just inside me. He never hurts me, and he always waits for my consent... I run back to his car and hop in the passenger's seat.

"Ready for the movie?" he asks.

My smile widens, and I reply, "Yep, ready as can be."

"That's good, remind me of what it is we're watching again."

"Beautiful Creatures," I say as I click my seat belt over me.

"Oh yeah, it premieres just in time for Valentine's Day. It'll be awesome," Tony says, his smile matches mine.

"Mhmm, I picked it because it's all romance and fantasy."

I know Tony likes fantasy movies. I chose this one because the critics says it's romantically evolved, not like the typical—boy meets girl and they gallop off into the sunset happily ever after without any real problems—movies.

"I'm so psyched that you remember the things I like, it's a really nice feeling," he says, leaning over to kiss me.

Our lips mesh together and I close my eyes as he gently explores my mouth with his tongue.

This is a nice feeling.

When the kiss is over, I can feel myself blushing. "Thank-you, you're the most amazing guy I've been with in forever, I love being with you." I say.

Me and Tony kiss again until we hear somebody honking their horn behind us. I flinch a little, and he takes my hand and drives on. "They're just mad that you aren't sitting in their car," he gloats, glancing back and forth between me and the road.

I'm blushing much my cheeks probably match my hair.

It's just past six when me and Tony pull into the cinema's parking lot and find a space.

"The traffic is murder tonight," he seethes as he puts his car in park.

He then comes around to my side of the car and opens the door for me. After he locks up, he escorts me to the ticket-booth with his arm around my shoulder where we pick up our pre-ordered tickets. I said thank-you, and after we both went to the toilet, we met and the concession stand and walked into the screening room together.

"This is nice," I whisper.

We sat down—we got front and centre seats, yay!—and watched a preview. I didn't like previews a few years ago, I thought they were just time wasters to fill space before they started movies. Now, I don't view them like that, and I'm grateful for them because I probably would've missed the beginning of all the movies I've watched in this time if they didn't exist.

Tony wraps his arm around me. "I know right?" he says.

We watched the entire movie in comfortable silence, and then went back to the concession stand for red hots. Red hots always make my day.

"That was amazing!" I squeal in my hushed voice.

"Well, you picked it, so of course it was."

I giggled, and then ask, "So, which team are you on? Sarafine or Lena?" I question, sipping the remnants of my soda.

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm," I hum.

"Well, I'd have to go with Lena, she and Ethan belong together," Tony says.

I gasp and almost choke on my last sip of soda. "Me too!"

I hope they make a second film. It would be even more amazing I reckon.

"Yeah, I love these kinds of movies," he says and pecks me on the lips. "So, when can I see your little miss?"

Unexpected is an understatement. Asha's mine, and...

"Um…"

"It's okay if you don't-"

"No, it's not you, or that. I just, I don't really let her around too many people other than my best friends and family, and it's kinda a big deal. But, but you can meet her if you really want to. I don't mind," I assure him.

I read online that communication with others is really good for the girls, especially with a strong male role model. So, maybe I can bring them to the park and have ice-creams with them all or something... Yeah... That sounds like a good idea.

"Sure, so should I wear something nice and fancy, or is she the let it all hang out type of girl?" Tony asks, and I laugh at his sense of humour.

"She likes soft fabrics," I remark.

"Then I'll be sure to put on a cotton shirt."

We laugh together, and I press my forehead against his shoulder. I like this. Spending time outside of the house and school is such a nice change. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with the kids, but. But me time is important too.

Tony opens the door to our hotel room and allows me to enter first. "Huh, what d'you think. It's nice, right?" he asks, caressing my face with his big, strong hand.

I nod, and he leans in for a kiss. When the kiss is over, he sits down on the bed and takes off his shirt. I look around in my purse for a condom.

I came well prepared this time. I brought my hairbrush, another pair of panties, condoms, and a plastic bag... Last time happened before I could even blink and I was so worried that Wayne would find out and hurt me, or even worse, Tony.

"I got us a nicer room than last time, and it has a view," he says as he peeks through a crack in the curtain.

"Thank you." I say.

I know I shouldn't be doing this; it's the last thing I should be doing. I just can't stop thinking about him. Ever since March 13th, he's been there, in the front of my mind, dominating all the other thoughts that I had. If I thought about anything else other than Tony, it was the sex I had with Tony. Even now, there's an unmistakable throbbing in my groin just thinking about it. He's all I can think about. Sex is all I can think about... Sometimes at school when I see certain things, it reminds me of sex. When I smell certain aromas, my mind overloads with thoughts of sex. And when boys at school look at me in that way, I actually get temped to walk over to them and kiss them and...

I drop my purse on the floor and fling the condom onto the bed. I kiss Tony whilst he removes his pants, and I then I kiss his neck, his chest, his stomach, and then his part. I get up to unbutton my shirt, and then pull my skirt down. Tony catches his breath whilst I brush through my hair with my fingers, and then I get into bed, still wearing my bra and panties—he likes to take them off himself. Tony pulls the cord on the lamp, and when the lights go out, we begin to kiss.

…

Through it all, I felt so free, so empowered. Now I feel lighter, and my mind is clear of all thoughts. This is how I always I feel after sex. All the frustrations and stress that've built up over week just dissipate like that. Poof. Gone. I like feeling like this because it's such an amazing feeling, almost like a high. It reminds me of life before. Before Wayne happened. Before he ruined the little girl that I used to be by taking her innocence.

I miss the times when it was just me and mom, and no Wayne, and no dad, and no Linda, no Italian job. I miss those times so much and I'm still having a hard time with letting them go.

I'm snapped from my daze when I hear him whisper, "Again?"

I nod ever so slightly as I roll onto my belly. I can definitely do with an encore before I have to leave.

After my night with Tony, I took a hot shower and did my hair. Once redressed, I crammed my old panties into the plastic bag I brought, put it at the bottom of my purse, and carefully placed my hairbrush on top of it. I hid the my last unused condom in the zip up compartment.

"Ready?" Tony asks, and then starts planting soft kisses on my neck.

"Yeah," I whisper.

We leave the hotel and he drives me home.

"Here."

We're a block over from my house.

"Tonight was awesome," I say.

"Yeah, I love it when we go out. Maybe sometime next w-"

"Yes!" I cut him off by launching myself into his chest.

After our hug, we kiss again, and then I get out of his car. I watch him drive away, and make my way straight to Jennie's house. She answers the door and pops her head around.

"Cat. Wayne picked them up a few hours ago," she tells me.

I gasp, and an army of shivers run down my spine.

"Oh, okay. Well I, I guess since I'm already here I should probably pay your for the week," I say, reaching for my purse.

"No need, sweetie, Wayne already paid me," Jennie tells me.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, bye."

I walk quickly and cautiously and once I get into the house, I creep to the girls room. I was just about to open the door when I heard footsteps behind me, and then, "I see that you're finally home."

He's getting closer, and I daren't turn around. I still have my hand on the doorknob.

"You know, I work really, really hard," he stresses—his voice is eery.

"I know, Wayne, I'm sorry," I whisper submissively.

"And after a long, hard day at work, the last thing that I need is to come home to an empty house, and then have to collect the whiny brats and tend to them all evening until you decide to grace me with your presence, little miss Cat," he breathes down my neck.

I turn around and say, "Wayne, I'm sorry, it's jus–"

He is stops me with a smack to the face, then says, "I work too hard to be stressed out here at home too. Understand me?"

I nod.

"Where were you?" he asks.

"I just came from a rehearsal, it ran a little late. Again, I'm so sorry."

I don't feel bad about lying when it's to Wayne... I know that he lied to me about things.

"Let me guess, it's for a play?" he asks bitterly.

I know it was a rhetorical question, but I answer anyway.

"Mhmm, it's on the 30th," I say.

"You and those fucking plays," he sneers as he walks away.

He leaves me in peace and I sigh as I enter the Emmy's room. I check on both Asha and Emmy who are sleeping soundly, and once I'm triple positive that they're okay, I go to my bedroom. I put on my pajamas and drop my head onto my pillow. I yawn as I get comfortable, and I'm sure that I won't have any trouble sleeping tonight away.


	107. 105: Rampage

Grant Residence

April 9, 2013

Cat POV

"How's my favorite niece?" Uncle Cal asks.

I smile and say, "I'm fine, thank-you for asking."

I can hear his smile over the phone as he asks, "How's it going over there on the west coast?"

"It's great. Asha, Emmy and I are going to the park later today. Emmy loves it there, her favorite game is Frisbee," I say.

Emmy chases our pink disk everywhere I throw it. She's like a little girl puppy.

"That's good, sweetheart. And how is my other favorite niece?" he asks.

"She's growing, she's really fast now and can get away from me sometimes, but not too far thankfully."

"I see. And what about that boy? Has he been helping you out?"

I was afraid he might ask about Robbie.

"Um… Yeah. His parents have been spending time with Asha and they buy lots of pretty things for her, and Emmy too," I answer.

Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro have been a great help with them. The girls love them, and so do I. I don't know what I'd do without all the little things they do for me. I think I'd go insane.

"That's nice of them, but has Robert helped out with her at all?"

I sigh, and then say, "His sister told me he's bought things for her a couple times, and that he took her out for the day once."

"He needs to do more for you two. He's the one that got you in to this mess in the first place, sweetie, and he's so busy with football and fighting and friends that he's forgotten about you, the important people in his life. Don't you worry though, I hear there are scouts at his games, two of which I went to school with... I'll make sure that the boy doesn't get dealt anymore distractions by them."

Oh boy…

"What do you mean?" I ask cautiously.

I don't want Uncle Cal and Robbie to argue again. They can be really mean to each other.

"I want Asha to have both of her parents in her life, even if her father is a stupid kid, so, I'm going to give him a wake up call," Cal says.

"You won't do anything too crazy, right?" I ask.

"No, baby, I'm merely going to take a distraction away so that he can focus on you and your child like he should've been from the beginning."

"Oh, okay, alright then."

I don't want to know what he means. I don't need to know. Come graduation, all of this will be over. I'll be in New York starting up my singing career, and before long I'll be able to pay Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro back. We'll be even. It'll be okay.

Uncle Calvin says, "Ashley's in Alaska and she told me she'll call in a little while, so I better be going."

"Oh. Are you and Ashley coming down here soon?" I ask trying not to sound too excited.

I really miss Ashley. We used to spend so much time together, but life has just pushed us apart.

"Maybe. If I don't have to work on anything that is. Ashley's sending you some photographs and things for the children, they should be there by the end of the week."

"That's awesome, Uncle Cal, I can't wait to get them."

"Great. When she gets back from tour we'll talk about visiting you and the girls. I'm going to let you go now, I love you sweetheart, tell the girls I said hi and give em a kiss for me," he says and then the call ends.

I lay down in bed and think about life.

I love it when my uncle calls. He makes me feel great!

I look at the time on my phone and see it's almost four o'clock. I'm meeting Tony in the park at 4:30 so he can meet Asha and Emmy. It's going to be awesome.

4:32 pm

Whilst I'm waiting at a picnic table, I take a selfie with Asha and Emmy, and decide to post it on SplashFace. As I'm captioning the photo, I hear a voice behind me.

"You are such a girl…"

I quickly press send and then turn around. "Tony!" I squeal as I run up to him.

He throws his arms around me and smiles which makes me smile too.

"Hi," I breathe.

"Hey," Tony says.

He leans down to peck me on the lips, and when he pulls back I notice that he brought a yellow and green frisbee. He's so amazing.

We played with the girls for two hours, and they got on really well, and then Tony bought us all frozen yogurt. Emmy loved the frisbee he got her so much that I left it with her when we dropped the girls off at Jennie's so she could continue playing with it.

We've checked in and are making our way up the hotel stairs because the elevator was floors away.

"We only have an hour, maybe ninety minutes," I say.

"Well, then let's not waste time," he says as he begins jogging.

I keep hold of his hand and speed up to match his pace. Before long we reach the right floor, and once he pushes open the door of our room, we can't keep our hands off each other.

* * *

April 13, 2013

Saturday

Jade's POV

"Hi!" Tori says enthusiastically to a guy that passes us.

He nods and keeps on going.

"This is awesome!" she squeals.

We're at a party that was organized by the Northridge Titans. People are flooding the place, the music is deafeningly loud, and everybody has a drink or two in their hands. Rob and 14 of his teammates have been selected for full football scholarships at UCLA, so we're here in Sun Valley, packed into a house with 400 other people to celebrate.

I chuckle, and then say, "Yeah, just don't get drunk this time."

We reach the drinks table, and as I get some for both of us, Tori looks around for Rob. I thought about bringing Beck with me but he's busy with his agent, and it Tori who was with me when Rob sent the text. She's my plus one now.

"See him yet?" I ask as I hand her a watered down drink.

"Nope, probably with some girl," she says with a smile before putting her straw in her mouth.

"Probably, he has got seven of th– sip that please," I say.

I still don't understand. I mean, seven girlfriends, how can he even handle that.

"Yup, seven..." Tori trails off, still looking around.

"Are you sure you can come out tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, my dad was called out on a case, so I'm pretty much free until sunrise."

Hmmm. Sunrise, huh.

My head snaps around when somebody yells, _'Here comes his grace!'_ And a few people cheer as Rob enters the room followed by 4 girls who head off in separate directions. Rob saunters over to me and Tori.

"Ladies," he greets as he wraps his arms around my waist.

He leans down and attempts to kiss me, but I slap him and say, "Fuck off."

"Alright alright, it was worth a try," he mutters as he backs off, stumbling and nearly falling over.

I grab his arm and walk him over to the sofa where I push him down.

"Drunk and it's not even midnight," I say as I throw my cherry at his face.

"I'm not drunk, I was with my honeys, I had a little pick me up before the party and it wore my ass out," he says and then laughs.

I sit down next to him on the sofa, and Tori sits on the arm.

Rob says, "Well, when you really think about it, I wore their asses out with my nine iron." He makes a slapping gesture, and then finishes with, "But I only had those four girls you just saw... Raider was pumping!"

I take Tori's cherry and throw that one at Rob too.

"You're going to catch something one day," I say bluntly, and then stand up and leave him to cuddle the pillow he's with.

"Too much of a good thing is a bad thing," Tori says faintly as we begin to mingle with other people.

* * *

David's POV

I was called in so late that I had to get redressed. Chief Johnson told me to come in, because they... They found a body. God, I hope it's not her. I hope it's not my baby and grandchild.

When I enter the building I go straight to the morgue where I stop and stare at the sign on the door.

FME.

Forensic Medical Examiner.

I come here often, but I never thought that I'd be coming here for this. To identify my child.

Before I have the chance to reach for the doorknob, the door cracks open and Kendall greets me with a respectful nod.

He then clears his throat and says, "Sir... David... I'm sorry you have to be here."

I nod and follow him to the autopsy room. As he opens a cold chamber and slides out a board with female on it, he recites her information as I've heard him do many times before.

"Female, aged between 16 and 24 years at time of death, Latina, brown eyes, brown hair, blood type A, not currently with child."

Even covered by a sheet, I can see that she doesn't have a large belly.

Nicky would've been 7 months at least.

Although, it has been thirteen months since she was kidnapped—since that low life bastard took my baby from me. God help me, if I ever see him again...

"Where did you find her?" I ask.

Kendall averts his eyes.

"Where?!" I demand to know.

"They, they found her in Hellman Wilderness Park," he mumbles.

Where there's nothing but trees. Trees and animals.

"Let me see," I say.

I take a deep breath, and close my eyes. When I open them the sheet has been removed, exposing the girls face.

Latina…

About the same age…

Looks like the same height…

I can't tell. This could be my daughter, and I can't even tell. Her face is swollen beyond recognition. The only way I can be sure is if I see the mark.

"Kendall, on her left foot Trina had a birthmark."

He goes to the other end of the table and lifts the sheet. As her feet are exposed, I immediately notice that there's no marking on her heel.

"That's a negative," he announces.

I lean back against the wall for support and catch my breath. I should be happy, there may be a possibility that she's... I can't let myself think like that anymore.

I would smile but I just can't. It's not Trina, and that means somebody else is out there looking for their daughter. Somebody just like me. I can't smile about that.

"You okay?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah, I just didn't think this would ever happen to me."

"We all go through tough spots, sir, some tougher than others. Just know that we're all here for you and your family."

"It's really just me and Tori now," I say, running my hand through my hair.

"Oh, you…"

"Yeah, I put my wife out, I couldn't look at her anymore."

"I know how things like that ruin families, there are counselors that can help you through it."

"I know, but I'm not ready to take that step just yet."

* * *

April 15, 2013

Monday

Rob bursts through his coach's office and storms into the parking lot where he hops in his car and speeds off. His coach waited until after school to speak to him because he knows that Rob has a temper and when he's mad… He's mad.

Coach Sanders had terrible news regarding Rob's scholarship. UCLA sponsors called early that morning to inform him that Robert Shapiro's scholarship had been revoked due to a past accusation of sexual assault. When Coach Sanders told him, Rob he nearly exploded with rage.

He drove straight home, and then assaulted his punching bag for nearly three hours. Once he was bathed in his sweat and tears, he sat down to rest. He knows the rape accusation is old news, and he's completely puzzled as to why they would turn him away because of something he denied doing. The only person he can think of to help him is Sinjin.

After a hot shower and a quick bite to eat, Rob calls Sinjin over and when he arrives they sit together in Rob's living room.

"So, you want me to hack into UCLA and see what or who caused you to lose your scholarship?" Sinjin asks.

"Yup, find out everything you can and I'll give you a hundred bucks," Rob says.

Sinjin nods, and then says, "Hacking a campus isn't going to be easy, I'll have to work all night to sneak around their systems firewalls without leaving a trace or setting off alarm bells... I'll call you tomorrow with what I find."

Rob flops down on his sofa and thinks about how he's going to tell his friends what happened, and Sinjin leaves him in peace.

* * *

April 16, 2013

Tuesday

Cat doesn't know it yet, but her discussion with her uncle made him look even further into Robert Shapiro. After hearing that Rob and several others had been chosen for a football scholarship at UCLA, Calvin Valentine—who's still angry about the actions and comments Rob made regarding his niece—pulled some strings and had his scholarship terminated with the insertion of an arrest record and his personal notes of Rob's past behavior.

Rob however, had received a call from Sinjin that sent him into a blind rage. Sinjin informed him that it wasn't a background check that brought the accusation to the light, but a person, and he knows exactly who that person is. After he hung up, Rob unleashed a roar that could be heard five suites over.

He grabbed his car keys and left Northridge with only one thing on his mind.

Hollywood Arts

As Jade and Cat move between their classes, the sound of tires screeching can be heard outside. They pay no attention as they continue talking about their graduation party and the next play.

"It's on the 30th, so the graduation party needs to be a week before or after that date," Jade says as she opens her locker.

"Kay kay," Cat says, flashing Jade a wide smile.

"I'm serious, Cat, no ponies or kiddy junk, Sikowitz put you in charge of the graduation party because he somehow picked your name out of the hat of all the names," Jade reminds her suspiciously.

"It was a really small hat…?" Cat answers coyly.

"Oh my God, Cat, did you cheat?" Jade asks.

She's not sure if she should be angry or impressed with her redheaded friend.

Before Cat can answer, the front doors burst wide open revealing Rob. If he were a cartoon, there would be smoke pouring from his ears and nose because he looks like an enraged bull.

Jade's breath is taken from her body as Cat backs up against the opened locker. She had a feeling she was going to see Rob, but not like this.

"What the actual fuck, Cat! You and your uncle screwed me over again! My life is just falling apart since you blamed your kid on me!" he yells.

Cat whimpers as fear rapidly spreads throughout her body. Not 10 minutes prior had she heard through the grapevine about what her uncle might've done, but she never expected Rob to come after her. She was planning to talk to her uncle about his behavior regarding Rob, but evidently, Rob didn't know or care. He was really mad at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to do that," Cat whispers.

Neither she nor Rob notices Jade desperately trying to push her way between them.

"Why the fuck should I believe that?! All you people do is lie and take things from me!" he roars as he punches his old locker.

Jade sees her chance and squeezes between the pair of them.

"Rob, calm down before somebody calls the cops," Jade urges.

She knew that Rob was easily upset about everything regarding Cat and her family, and she didn't want to see him get in trouble.

"I don't care!"

Rob pushes Jade out of the way and for a second time, and then he forcefully lifts Cat by her armpits and slams her into the lockers.

"If you know what's good for you, Caterina Valentine, you will stay the fuck away from me and my family or _I will hurt you_," he sneers, his tone threateningly low.

Cat gasps as he lets go of her, and she falls to the floor crying as Rob walks away.

"Hey!" Beck yells, chasing Rob down.

He punches Rob's mouth causing him to bleed, and before Jade can intervene Rob wallops Beck with a few punches of his own. Beck falls to the ground and André jumps on Rob from behind. Rob throws him over his shoulders and puts him in a kimura lock. Seconds short of breaking André's arm, Rob lets go of him, leaving him with a dislocated elbow. As his rage begins dissipate, Rob finally sees the other students crowding around them, and he calmly leaves the building. He glances back for a split second, and he sees two girls comforting a weeping Cat, and Jade making sure the guys are okay.

When he gets to his car he retrieves his ringing phone from under the passengers seat and sees his uncle's caller ID on the screen.

"Unc," he answers as he starts his car.

He hears a sigh of relief from his uncle when he picks up, and his uncle says, "Rob, I'm glad you're okay. Your coach called me to ask where you were. He thought you might've blown up or something after he broke the news."

"Unc, I'm not ok," Rob sniffles. "I think I just blew up…" he says through tears, paying little attention to the road.

"Rob, calm down, what happened?"

After a few deep breathes, Rob calms down and manages to talk to his uncle.

"I went to Hollywood Arts and... Just lost it. I lost it," he says as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Tell me exactly what went down," his uncle instructed.

"I... I went in there and blew up at Cat because her uncle was the one who had my scholarship taken away from me."

Rob hears Paul whispering to Fi, and he continues with, "Then Beck and André came up to me and we started fighting. I beat them both up a little."

"Rob, listen, it's more than likely that people have called the cops about what happened. You assaulted three students on another campus... So, what I need you to do now is go to the police station and turn yourself in, Fi and I are on our way. Tell them you beat up two guys at your old school and you're there to turn yourself in."

Rob listened intently to Paul's instructions as he changed lanes.

"Go to my suite to get bail money," Rob says.

As he hangs up, he pulls into the LAPD parking lot.

* * *

After telling his story, Rob was put into a conference room where Detective Monroe questioned him further. He was able to confirm that the police were called regarding the incident and that a Be On The Lookout had been issued for Rob. He confirmed that Rob was in custody and removed the BOLO from the system, and then Rob was booked on 3 charges of assault, processed, and placed in a holding cell with 9 other men. His uncle paid $5,000 bail and filled out the paperwork and was told that Rob could be picked up the following morning.

"Fresh meat," one of the men growls, and then the others laugh.

Rob doesn't care. He's too busy thinking about what his scholarship would've meant for him.

Football programs…

Televised games…

Professional scouts…

Publicity…

Maybe even the NFL…

He doesn't realize due to the numbness, but tears of loss are rolling their way down his left cheek.

"Oh look, y'all, the fresh meat's crying. I like those curls, boy."

A man gets up and touches Rob's hair. Rob turns and looks at him with teary eyes, and in an instant he's wearing a mean scowl.

"Get the fuck away from me," he warns.

The man chuckles and puts his hand on the small of Rob's back.

"Since you said fuck, wh-"

Rob pushes the man away, and he falls against his fellow jail mates who help him back up.

"You gon' be my new bitch," he seethes, lunging for Rob.

Rob beats him down, and then another man tackles him from behind. Rob lands face first on the floor and gets kicked a few times before he gets back up. Then he puts the man who touched him in a kimura lock and breaks his arm, leaving him crying in pain. The other men back off just as the guards rush in and separate everybody. Rob ignores the threats from the men as he's led to his new cell where he sits quietly and waits.

* * *

Jade's POV

St. Mary's Hospital

"Did you see what happened?" Lane asks once the cops leave Cat's side.

"He just came in saying something about Cat and her uncle taking everything from him and he lifted Cat up and slammed her against the lockers. I tried to get between both of them, then Beck and André came. Beck hit Rob in the mouth and Rob just shut him down. Then André tried to control him by grabbing him from behind. And Rob flipped him over and almost broke his arm," I recite quickly.

I hate that Rob and the guys had a fight. I almost feel like I have to choose a side.

Hopefully I don't.

"From what I hear, Rob dislocated André's elbow and tweaked his shoulder," Sikowitz adds.

I've been trying to comfort Cat but she's scared shitless, so I decide to leave her with the grown-ups, and then I go and check on Beck who's just a short walk away. I pull the big blue curtain back and...

Wow.

His right cheek and lips are swollen and his eye has a small stitched cut over it. The nurses have bandaged his ribs, and the bruises are already appearing on his... Everywhere.

"You okay?" I ask after I peck him gently the cheek.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Are you going to press charges?" I asks without thinking.

I mentally smack myself for reminding him, because of course he's going to press cha—

"No," he says flatly.

...Although I'm relieved, I can't help but ask him, "Why?"

"He lost a scholarship, Jade. A sports scholarship. I mean, athletes get paid for games with those, and that chance has just been completely destroyed by Cat's uncle. That scholarship was probably everything to him."

"You don't blame Cat, do you?" I ask tentatively.

He shakes his head and lays back.

"No, she's caught between Rob and her uncle, it's not her fault."

I feel bad for both her and Rob. Mr. Valentine seems like the type of guy that rubs in defeat.

I nod, and then say, "I checked on André earlier, his elbow's dislocated and his shoulder's messed up."

"Yeah, I figured something was dislocated... I know I'm not pressing charges, what about Cat?" he asks.

"Well, she says she doesn't want to but her step-dad is pressuring her to do otherwise, so I don't know. And then she told me that her uncle was angry at her for not wanting to press charges, and when I asked why she wouldn't press them she just said that it was her fault that Rob's scholarship was taken away."

"It's not her fault, her uncle should have just left well enough alone," Beck says.

I nod in agreement, and after spending some time with my boyfriend, I go to check on André and Cat.

Before long, Cat's given the all clear by the on-call physician, and a nurse checks her out with instructions to rest and take a concoction of Tylenol and Aspirin if she has any aches. I make the decision to stay with her and the girls for the night, and I sit wide awake thinking about what's going to happen next, because, well, _shit has hit the fan_.


	108. 106: Stategy

_April 20, 2013_

_Saturday_

The rain pours down on Southern California, and the week prior is still fresh in everybody's minds. Jade stayed with Beck for two days in the silver streak to take care of him, and Tori did the same with André—though she didn't dare to ask her dad to sleep over at his house. Besides, she knew he was in good hands because his grandmother's caretaker was there.

Cat suffered for her decision not to press charges against Rob. Wayne played the concerned parent for a little while, but he quickly dropped that charade once he and his step-daughter were in the privacy of their home. He wasted no time in dragging her upstairs and punishing her in the same way he did when she was younger. He beat her torso, her arms, and her thighs until Cat was positive there would be bruising.

Wayne hates Rob and wants nothing more than him to go away. The only thing he despises more than Rob is the fact that Cat's Uncle Calvin had Rob's name printed on _his_ daughter's birth certificate.

_That means Rob is Asha's __legal__ father._

Wayne thought that Rob losing his temper was the perfect opportunity to send him away and begin proceedings to terminate his parental rights, however, that plan went down the drain when Cat decided that she wasn't going to pursue charges.

Once Wayne tired himself out beating her, he couldn't help himself to her body. In Wayne's eyes Cat was her most beautiful when she was beaten, broken, and soaked in her own tears. He finished up with her and then told her to put her clothes back on and make something for them to eat. After she was dressed, she left his room and heard both girls crying in Emmy's room. Wayne ordered her to not tend to them and get herself in the kitchen, and Cat did as she was told. Then as soon as Wayne was fed she thought not about herself but the girls, and rushed back upstairs to calm them down.

After feeding them and getting them settled, she mustered up the little strength that remained in her body to have a hot shower. Once she'd dried off, she documented that nights events and then got into bed with her laptop.

She'd been thinking a lot recently about how she was going to escape Wayne, and she had come to the realization that just taking the girls and leaving probably wouldn't be enough to keep him away.

Her fingers hit the keys of her laptop at lightning speed, and after a brief brainstorming session, she began typing up every single detail of life with Wayne that she could remember. When Cat was done she was going to attach the records she's kept throughout the years, and she was seriously contemplating sending everything to David Vega once she was long gone with her sister and daughter.

_Including the letter Trina sent her._

That was days ago, and whilst Cat worked non-stop on her endgame, her friends worked on their lives.

* * *

André and Tori texted all night after the full moon jam. Together they rocked it out with songs they'd written, however, due to his dislocated elbow, André could only stand there and sing his heart out instead of playing the keyboard like he usually did. The crowd enjoyed listening to both of them, especially Tori as she hadn't sang in front of her peers for a while, so it was like a comeback for her. She enjoyed being on stage above all else, and the cheers and shouts from the crowd let her know that they enjoyed her performance just as much as she did.

That night was the first time in a long time that Tori felt free from all of her woes. She was upbeat and smiling brighter than ever, and her aura was definitely closer to its regular hue. She even got around to asking her father if her mom could come back to live with them. Tori doesn't know the exact circumstances of her parents' faltering marriage, but she consistently asked her father about her mother until he gave her a real answer.

_Baby, I promise I'll speak to your mother soon._

Tori was grateful that she'd received that from him.

Though David Vega had no intention of taking Holly back, he did give her return some thought. He figured that these years of Tori's life were more important than his dispute with Holly, and allowing her to stick around until Tori's 18th birthday before he enacted divorce proceedings wouldn't be as bad as it sounds. Tori will have her mother for the summer and he'll be able to focus more attention on his cases and Ablemarch.

He never really got around to calling Holly and just ended up procrastinating when he thought about it too much.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

As the sun rises, Tori goes downstairs and gently warms the red velvet cupcake that Cat had given her the previous night... Sinjin had given Cat a whole box of them along with a mumbled apology, but nobody was sure what for. Tori made a point of remembering to ask on Monday.

"Dad, can I visit André today?" Tori asks her father when he brings his cup of coffee down from his lips.

He keeps his eyes on the TV and says, "Sweetheart, you were over there for two days already, you're barely home anymore."

_She didn't think he'd noticed how much she'd been out of the house._

"Dad, please, he's really hurt and I just want to help him," she pleads.

David doesn't answer, and Tori sighs before muttering under her breath, "…If mom were here maybe I'd be home more."

David stands up and turns around, pointing an accusatory finger at his daughter.

"Well! Your mother is _not_ here!" he shouts.

In a fit of anger he spills what's left of his coffee on his pant leg and the sofa which only maddens him more. He's allowed his frustration and sorrow at viewing the deceased lady in the FME's lab get the better of him, and on top of that his anger at his wife's affair has been boiling over lately.

Tori gasps and throws her hands over her mouth as tears form in her eyes. She quickly backs up and scuttles out of the room and up the stairs.

David curses and as another wave of rage washes over him he throws the empty mug on the floor, shattering it into dozens of little pieces.

After he changes his trousers and soothes his red skin with a cold towel, he cleans up the mess he made and then goes to Tori's room. She's pushed her desk chair up against the door so it's under the handle, jamming it shut.

David apologizes through the door, and it's psychically uncomfortable for him to listen to Tori's muffled sobs.

"Go away, please," Tori chokes out as she dries her eyes of tears.

She thinks about Holly, and what she would do right now, but nothing comes to mind as her thoughts are still blank from her father's outburst.

David rests against the door and sighs. "Baby... I'm sorry, I'm, I'm just stressed out from work, okay? It's nothing to do with you," he says.

He gets no reply.

"You can go to André's, darling. I'm so sorry."

David walks away and goes to work regretting taking his anger out on his little girl. He's already lost the other two most important ladies in his life, and he knows that he can't lose his last by alienating her for something that's Ablemarch's and Holly's fault. He has to make it up to her.

* * *

Rob was still reeling from the past week that'd been playing on a continuous loop in his mind. On the Wednesday morning he was released he took his frustration out in the Mojave, and then in the afternoon he called Tyler Marshall—the promoter at Cut Throat Provisional Showground—and told him that he wanted an open challenge that night. Tyler agreed to it, and when the sun began to set Rob drove to Lancaster.

Usually Rob doesn't fight when it's football season, mainly to preserve is strength, but he needed to vent. When he got there he taped his feet and wrists up tightly and did air shots for fifteen minutes before the temporary DJ called his name through the mic. He grabbed his gloves and went into the octagon in his usual style.

Throughout the night Rob had five opponents. The first match was a 2 on 1 with first timers, and Rob admittedly had a little fun with them, but won nonetheless. The second match was with a skilled fighter, and it took Rob nearly twenty minutes to shut him down. The third and fourth matches took Rob no more than ten minutes to win.

He was so filled with rage that day that it wasn't until 11:30pm that night that he'd blown off enough steam to begin thinking clearly. After the fight he went home to sleep off whatever anger remained.

During the rest of the week Rob followed his regular schedule.

He ignored his parents' calls; the only person he was really looking forward to hearing from was Jade. It'd been four days since shit went down, and she still hadn't called him yet which bothered him more than he knew it should. He wondered if she even wanted to be his friend anymore, or if it was Beck who was keeping her away, or if it was something else altogether.

_In reality, Jade was only keeping her distance to give him time and space to cool off._

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

As he lays in bed he thinks about how much Calvin Valentine has interfered with his life, and how much further he may go... He desperately wants to take revenge on him for his latest intrusion; _he wants to get him where it hurts_. He's snapped out of his daze when his bed mates stir in their sleep, and he gets up slowly as not to disturb them. There are two girls in his bed, and a third is sleeping in one of the guest rooms.

He gets his phone and orders a big breakfast for the four of them, and as he waits he continues to think of ways to hurt Calvin Valentine the way that he hurt him.

When breakfast arrives he brings it to the ladies that accompanied him the night before, treating them to breakfast in bed. As he munches on his bacon he has a thought, and it dawns on him that it's a perfect way to get back at Calvin _and_ Cat—a plan that if he goes through with will make them stop dead in their tracks. The decision will result in him being more careful, more responsible even, but he figures that he may as well clean up his act a little in the process of forcing Cat to fess up.

"Rub my shoulder…" he requests.

Tiffany does so without incident, sipping orange juice with her spare hand.

Rob's a little sore from last night's football game that landed him in the Sun Times sports section again. At one point, after the ball snapped, the other team's defensive tackle broke through Rob's offensive line, and he threw the ball to his wide receiver, waiting until the last minute to catch the defensive tackle in a powerhouse spear. The crowd erupted as Appleton High Seahawks lost their defensive tackle to the locker room, losing the game.

As Tiffany massages his shoulder and back, Rob motions for the other girl to come over to him, and she proceeds to please him the way he likes it.

* * *

_April 22, 2013_

_Tori's POV_

_Monday_

I'm kind of dreading going home. When I left André's house I was glad to see that dad stayed out later than me because I wasn't really ready to confront him about his outburst. I guess I can't blame him though, he's my dad after all, and Trina's too. He held her when she was a baby and watched us grow up alongside each other... He's lost his better half and his eldest daughter. I would be angry too… I do get angry sometimes, so I can't stay mad at him forever. We'll have to talk eventually.

I go to my locker and place my books in there, holding my calculus book back for homework. Then I turn the 'Make It Shine,' sign on my locker off, and as I walk away I see Sinjin and his buddies out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Sinjin!" I call out.

I capture his attention, and he dismisses his friends before coming over to me.

"Hey, Tori, what's up?" he asks, folding his arms protectively.

"You don't have to answer me but it's been bugging me a lot, so I have to ask, why did you gave Cat those cupcakes?" I ask tentatively.

"Ummmmm."

He rubs the corner of his mouth with his knuckle, bows his head, and then mumbles, "Well, I kind of caused Rob to come here and attack her."

My eyes widen, and I grab him by the arm and drag him into the janitor's closet.

"Tell me what you did," I demand.

"Well let's pretend that I hacked into UCLA to find out why Rob's scholarship was revoked," he says so quickly it takes me a few moments to process what he said.

"How did you not get caught?" I ask.

I should be angry that he had a hand in Rob lashing out, but to be honest I'm more curious than anything.

"Hypothetically speaking, one could say maybe create a, mmmm, _not_ quite entirely legal cloak that would allow them to infiltrate the system and go undetected."

_What…?_

"What kind of cloak?"

"The kind of cloak that firewalls are blind to."

"How?"

"I researched malware security defenses and read about how far systems firewalls will go to protect different devices. Once I gathered what I needed I composed a high tech code to surpass those defenses and added a cloak so the system would register me as a friendly user entering normal data on my device."

I'm honestly kind of shocked that a high-schooler can hack into UCLA if they know what they're doing. But then again, this is what Sinjin does.

"What kind of _thing_ is it?"

_Is it a thing or something in his computer or…_

"It's on my computer, but I'm working on transferring it to a flash drive so I can use it on my tablet and laptop as well."

"Is there anything you can't do?" I think aloud.

"Well, I can't get a date," he says hopefully.

"Don't even…"

He nods and smirks.

I clear my throat and ask, "So, what are you going to do with it?"

"You know, just use it from time to time… Oh, and I'm in the process of adding facial recognition software to it."

"Really? How exactly would that work?" I ask.

_I know I'm straying off topic, but..._

"Well, it won't work like the cops recognition systems because I want mine to be different. Instead of matching people faces to the criminal database, it'll match slash find faces on live surveillance feeds, cell-phone cameras, and any kind of camera that's hooked up to a database really. I'll be able to track people's every move as long as they're in view of somebody's lens, and it's 2013, so it won't be hard."

"Oh my God, are you serious!?" I ask, jabbing my finger into the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, yes I am."

I think for a moment, and then ask, "Well, um… Do you think you could help me with something?"

This _thing_ that he has going on could actually come in pretty handy.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to help me track Trina's whereabouts dating back to December 2012. Could you do that?"

"Of course, I'd love to help. My facial recognition software will most certainly help when it's completed, but it's quite basic at the moment and only spans to Florida."

"So, you can't help me," I mutter.

_Oh…_

"I can help you, Tori, it'll just be a while before it's operational globally. But for now I could hack into LAPD and Miami PD so you can know what your dad knows if you'd like that?" he offers.

"Really, you can do that?!"

I can feel my heart racing. I don't know if I'm excited or nervous or what.

"Yes. Be warned though, nothing will be censored… You'll know every little detail of the case."

I can feel my eyes welling up with tears of mixed emotions, but joy is overshadowing them all.

"Oh thank-you, Sinjin, thank-you so much."

I hug him and give him a peck on his cheek which makes him smile goofily and blush.

"And if you want I can also hack into the Oceanside and Miami traffic cams and get past footage of Trina."

I squeal in excitement and slowly nod as I wipe my watery eyes. Sinjin consoles me for a few minutes and then he walks me to my car like a true gentleman.

"Come to my house later and we can get started, and you can even work on your recognition data thingy and maybe teach me a thing or two," I say through sobs and heavy breathing.

_It'll be as if Trina's there with me._

"Okay, Tori, we can do that," he says confidently.

As I drive off, he waves, and I just can't express my gratitude enough. He's going to help me find my sister—find out what really happened to her.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

I'd completely forgotten about my dad until I pulled up outside the house and saw his car in the driveway. I sit in my parked car for a while and wipe my eyes, and once I've taken some deep breaths and calmed down, I retrieve my bag from the passenger's seat and head into the house. I see a woman sitting on the sofa and when she turns around my heart skips a beat.

_MOM!_

I run up to her and hug her like I've never hugged her before.

"Too tight, too tight," she mutters, but I don't take much notice.

Dad comes from the kitchen and wraps his arms around both of us—I can't help but smile. After the group hug we spread out on the sofa.

"Are you visiting?" I ask.

"Yeah, baby, your father and I decided that despite our separation, you need both of us around, but I'll be staying in the guest room of course."

We talk for a while, and then have dinner as a family for the first time in what seems like forever. Once we're caught up, I start my calculus homework early so I can give my undivided attention to Sinjin when he comes over later.

_This day is going so much better than I thought it would_.

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	109. 107: Bunny Tracks

**Chapter 107: Bunny Tracks**

_April 23, 2013_

_Tori's POV_

The moment I realize I'm awake I hop out of bed and run downstairs. I come to a halt outside the guest room and close my eyes.

_Breathe…_

After catching my breath and gathering my thoughts I grab the doorknob and turn it, allowing myself to peek in.

_She's here._

My mom's still here... I couldn't get to sleep last night; I was too excited to stay still for long.

I don't know why I thought she was going to leave again, but part of me felt like maybe she'd just disappear.

As I quietly close the door, she turns over and groans in her sleep.

It's probably been as hard on her as it has on me. But we're together again now and that's all that matters.

I was almost at the stairs when an idea popped into my head.

_I'm going to cook mom breakfast._

She loves homemade waffles with strawberry syrup, eggs and orange juice. It's almost 6 so I have plenty of time to cook and get ready for school.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_7:13 am_

I sit down and rest my feet on the cold linoleum.

_I should have put my slippers on._

It took me a while to make breakfast because I had to look up a healthy pancake recipe and make sure the waffle iron was the right temp so it didn't burn the batter, but I'm done now. I'm proud that I managed to get everything ready without waking my parents—they're going to be psyched!

After sitting around for a while I decide to get ready for school, and by 7:50am I'm ready, so I return to the kitchen which I see is empty as I make my way down the stairs.

_Mom's usually up by now._

I go to the guest room and see that she's sleeping still. I gently nudge her awake and after a moment she opens her eyes.

"Hi, baby," she breathes.

I smile and tears spring to my eyes.

"Hey, mom, I'm glad you're back," I whisper.

She strokes my cheek and says, "Me too."

"I made breakfast…"

The words came out more faintly than I expected.

Mom chuckles, and then says, "I thought I smelled something earlier."

"Yep, that was me."

Mom gets up and washes her face in the en-suite, and gazing at her I can't help but notice how she… She's changed a little.

_I think she's picked up a little weight._

It doesn't matter though, because she's glowing and she's here and I couldn't ask for anything more.

After showing her to the kitchen and pouring her some juice, I kiss her goodbye and leave the house. On the drive to school I crank up the radio and sing along to Taylor Swift's hot new single, some Katy Perry and a bit of Bruno Mars.

Once I park up and get out of my car I find myself skipping.

_I'm so happy._

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_12:01 pm_

As we get prepared to begin Sikowitz's class Cat shocks me when she plonks herself down on the seat next to mine.

"Hi, Cat," I greet as I get my tablet from my bag—it's purple.

"Hi, Tori, phew…"

"You okay?" I ask, looking her up and down.

She's wearing a teal dress with a slightly darker jacket. I notice beads of sweat on her forehead and the wrinkles at the bottom of her dress also catch my eye. Before I can ask, my jean pocket vibrates and I'm distracted by a text.

_We still on for tonight? –_Sinjin

I look over and see him watching me like a hawk. I nod once. We still haven't found a name for his new thing, but we're working on it. Last night he wrote some codes for it and entered a photograph of Sikowitz, and… Well, he was at a bowling alley with some friends.

_I half expected him to be doing something crazy like syphoning coconut milk from the supermarket, but..._

We watched him for nearly three hours, and mom went to bed early so it wasn't like we were bothering anybody.

Sinjin's still working on transferring it to a flash drive, and from what he's told me I've gathered that he's about half way there. I can't wait until he finishes it—I'll be the first to use it.

"Alright, before we start today's lesson, _Cat!_ _Please_ tell me which day have you chosen for the graduation party," Sikowitz requests as he sits down centre stage.

"Okay!"

Cat smiles and gets up on stage.

"Our graduation party will be at the Asphalt Café on May the third. The dress code will be teal, taupe, magenta, violet, and dark red."

As she steps down she obviously remembers something, as she lifts her foot back up and giggles.

"Also, it's not a requirement, but I'm requesting that couples wear the same colors and everyone wears black to balance out the main colors… It's casual dress."

Cat comes back to the seating area and listens with the rest of us a Sikowitz talks.

My phone vibrates again and I have a look at it whilst Sikowitz has his back turned to write the details Cat gave him on the whiteboard.

_Hey sweetheart, you okay?_ –Dad

I didn't see dad this morning. He must've gotten up after I left or stayed in his room…

_Hi, I'm good. U? –_ Tori

_I'm good… When you get home today I'd like to speak to you about my outburst, okay?_ –Dad

_Okay._–Tori

He probably wants to apologise, but I've already forgiven him and I'm not angry.

"Alexis Rothschild, you are head of the prome committee, so tell me, when have you planned it for?"

"May 11th, sir," she answers.

"Colors?"

"Deep colors only, sir."

"Why?"

"Cool and unusual," Alexis quickly answers.

"Tori? Do you want to stop daydreaming and get up here?"

I stuff my phone in my pocket and smile before getting up onto the stage.

"Okay, class, Tori's going to pick five people to do alphabetical improv, _go!_"

I pick Jade, Cat, Beck, André, and Sinjin. As Robbie isn't here anymore, Sinjin has been part of our group from time to time.

"Subject…?" Sikowitz questions.

I quickly think, "Screaming camels!"

Some of our classmate's chuckle, and then we begin.

"_A_ screaming camel."

"But camels aren't human," Beck says.

"Camels are afraid of pickles!" André adds.

"Darn camels eating all my pickles!" Jade says with a chuckle.

"Ewww, camels with pickle breath," Cat moans.

"Freaky camel," Sinjin states, looking at me.

"Gotta get me some camel water," I blurt out.

* * *

_3:13 pm_

Putting her books away in her locker, Tori's startled by Jade.

"Hey, Vega, you looked a little jumpy today. You okay?"

Tori slams her locker shut and practically drags Jade to the janitors' closet. She tells her about the previous twenty four hours, and Jade is happy that Tori's happy.

"I can't wait to go home to her today," Tori admits with misty eyes and a sheepish smile.

Before Jade can answer, Tori's phone buzzes and she sees that it's from Cat who she didn't see during last class. Jade's about to ask what it's about when her phone buzzes too.

"It's a mass text from Cat," Tori mentions as they leave the janitors' closet.

Jade unlocks her phone and says, "It's probably a new toy for the kids she saw or something, like last week… Let's s-"

_911–911–911 COME NOW COME NOW! –_Cat

The girls stop dead in their tracks and share a worried look before quickly heading straight for the Grant residence.

When they arrive they see that Beck's car is already there. When they near the door, Mr. Grant opens it and they rush inside, straight past him, and up the stairs to Cat's room.

"Cat!"

"Guys…" Cat breathes.

She has semi-dried mascara on her tear soaked face and she looks distraught. Asha, who is in her mother's arms is in a sour mood, and she fusses as Cat holds her tightly.

"He wants my baby…" she sobs.

Cat falls over her bed, unable to keep herself up, and she cries into her comforter not realizing that Asha is underneath her. The baby squirms and Jade pulls Cat up by the back of her dress so Tori can grab Asha who lets out a deafening wail as her lungs refill with oxygen. Cat's blood runs cold, and she looks up at Tori.

"Oh my God, I, I almost–"

"No, Cat, it was an accident, okay? And it will never happen again," Jade cuts her off, tears welling in her own eyes at the sight of her best friend's distress.

Cat nods and hugs Jade as if holding onto an anchor in a storm for dear life. Jade caresses her cheek as she tries her very best to calm down and breathe.

Tori places a comforting hand on Cat's shoulder and whispers, "Cat, you need to tell us what happened. Who's trying to take Asha?"

"Okay," she chokes out between sobs. "Wayne picked me up early, and, and he drove me to the courthouse where my uncle's lawyer was waiting for me," she says and then takes a sharp inhale of breath. "They sat me down and told me that a court official came by the house earlier and handed Wayne a… A s-subpoena."

Her voice cracks as she utters the word subpoena, and tears continue to roll down her cheeks.

"Who would subpoena you for Asha?" Tori questions, drying Cat's tears with her thumb.

Jade's knees buckle and Tori watches her make her way to the plush pink chair across from the bed.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," Jade says lowly, her face paling.

"Jade, if you know something about this…" Tori begins.

Andre comes in bearing Cat's favorite ice cream—bunny tracks—followed by Beck with a Handy Quick bag, and they pick up on the tension in the room.

All eyes are on Jade.

"_Spill_," Tori demands.

Jade takes a deep breath and removes her head from her hands.

"I think I have a name in mind."

She looks at Cat as another tear falls from her chin and rolls between her breasts, and then mutters, "I think Rob has taken this too far."

"How do _you_ know it's Rob?" André asks.

"Who else… What does the subpoena actually say, Cat?" she asks.

Cat takes it out and gives it a quick once over during which she visibly trembles.

"Robert Shapiro is suing me for custody of Ashley Valentine."

"Oh my God," Tori mutters, and the guys emit sounds of discomfort.

"When's the court date?" Beck asks.

Cat peeks down at the document for a second and then answers, "May 27th."

She accepts the napkin offered by Tori and curls up in a fetal position on her bed.

"So, I guess there is nothing to do but wait…"

Cat feels stupid for thinking that the episode with Rob was the end of it. She feels as if the world just spat on her… She thought today was just going to be another regular day, but then forces against her showed themselves and it ended up being anything but regular.

There are three things that Cat wishes hadn't happened today.

The first bad thing happened at school. Cat was in one of her _moods_ when a young man complemented her on her dress. He had no problem telling her how good she looked in it as he paid some attention to her toned legs, and Cat allowed the fast-growing infatuation to speak for her when she made the snap decision to kiss him. One thing led to another which led to the attic—her safe place where she goes to be alone—and that tryst was what caused Cat to be late for Sikowitz's class. Jeremy entered the room shortly after her but nobody seemed to make the connection.

The second bad thing is finding out that her time with her little girl may be limited because Robbie of all people wants her.

And the third is that she nearly suffocated her precious Asha to death in a fit of tears... She doesn't dare think about what would've happened if her friends hadn't been there.

She feels as if her world is falling apart, like life is squeezing all of her strength and will out of her.

_The poor child has no idea the chain of events that are sure to ensue._

* * *

_Rob Shapiro's Residence_

_Wilton Hotel_

Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro stormed to the sixth floor of their son's luxury hotel, and they soon find the room they spent several minutes looking for. The moment Mr. Shapiro sees the number '625', he takes it upon himself to bear his fist down on the door as loudly as possible without breaking his fingers.

On the other side of the door Rob's head snaps up. He's on the balcony doing homework with a young lady.

"Jane, can you get that?" he asks as he places a finger on a passage in his AP Psychology book.

Jane does as asked and goes to the door.

She's surprised to see an irate older couple who she doesn't know are her boyfriend's parents.

They walk past her and rush straight to the staircase. Mrs. Shapiro points an angry finger as she yells, _"Robert Daniel Shapiro?!"_

Jane decides to give them a minute and goes to the kitchen where she hears the unmistakable sound of balcony door being opened roughly above her.

Rob takes an exasperated breath as his parents glare at him.

"Look, I know you probably got a call from my lawyer–"

He's cut off by his father spitting, "_Lawyer?_ Spencer Morgan is your lawyer. He's one of the finest lawyers in LA County, how did you retain someone like him?!"

"So, this isn't about me suing Cat for custody?" Rob asks faintly.

"Never mind your lawyer. How could you sue Cat for custody, Robbie? Why now?" Joyce asks with welling eyes.

"I think that," he begins. "…Look, my lawyer told me not to speak to anybody about the case."

Rob reaches into his wallet and then hands his father his lawyer's card whilst eyeing up the bulging vein on his neck.

Jane slinks past Mr Shapiro with a cereal-bar in her hand and continues to read from her Sociology book—she and Rob were cross-referencing.

"Boy, of all the despicable things you've done, _this_, this _has_ to be the lowest!"

Rob pulls a face and bites his tongue as he wipes his father's spit off his cheek, and Daniel Shapiro moves closer to him.

"You have something to say? Say what you have to say!" he shouts.

"Look, what did you expect me to do? This is the only way!" Rob yells, his anger matching his parents'.

"We expected you to be a man and take care of your child, not steal her from her mother! You're not just jeopardizing yourself, Robert, you're also jeopardizing the relationship we have with Asha, did you ever think about that?!"

"Asha isn't the one I'm mad at and no! She doesn't deserve to be in caught up in all of this, she doesn't deserve to lose anything. _It's_ _her mother!_"

"Cat has done nothing to you, absolutely nothing. All she's done is be a dutiful mother to _your fucking child!_" Joyce screams—Daniel has to hold her arm to keep her from lashing out.

"Mom! I'm telling you, _I am not_ the father! Asha is awesome, but she's not mine, I in no way contributed to her DNA, okay? This is the only way I can prove to everybody that Ashley Valentine isn't my child, that I don't have a child, that _I am not the father!_" Rob stresses.

Joyce shakes her head ludicrously, and then says, "I am not the father. That's what you've said from day one, her entire life you've dismissed her, but _we_." She wipes the tears from her eyes, and then continues, "We stood by your mistake and bonded with our grandchild… So why is it _NOW_ that you've changed your mind and decided to risk having Cat take her away from us?! You bastard!"

Joyce loves Asha more than anything. Her family are her life and she just knows that Rob's shattered whatever hope there was at any reconciliations. She's scared that Cat will never allow her to see Asha again.

"How could you do this to me?!" she roars.

"How could I do this to you?! Seriously! _How could I do this to you?!_ _How could you do this to me?!_ I'm your _son_ and you picked Cat and her kid over me! Ashley wasn't even born when you'd made your choice and kicked me to the curb... This is my chance, my chance to prove to the entire _fucking_ _county_ that I didn't _rape_ a girl, that I didn't get a girl _pregnant_, _THAT_ _I AM NOT ASHLEY'S FATHER!_"

Rob blinks the tear that betrays him away, and then explains, "I'm going to _force_ her to tell the world the truth, and if you don't like the way that I'm going about it, well screw you, lady, screw both of you, 'cause when this is over, when everything has been said and done, you're gonna _wish_ that you'd believed your son over some skank!"

Mother and son stare at each other intensely, and Daniel takes the opportunity to speak up.

"Boy, listen to me. If you go through with this, it'll break your mother's heart. If you put Cat through this and take her child, the child you've claimed from day one that isn't yours, I can promise you this: We will _never _speak to you again. We will disown you," Daniel warns.

The thought breaks Rob's heart and a tear threatens to escape his eye, but he won't let this bravado make him crack.

Rob clears his throat and says, "You would still choose her over me, your flesh and blood."

Rob's tone was soft—a tone he hadn't used since he had Rex. He lets the tears roll down his cheeks as he surrenders to weakness caused by his own family's words.

"Take that little girl away and you won't be hearing from us anymore. No more calls, no more stopping by our house, no more contact, no more _mom and dad._" Daniel says, his words stemming from anger and hatred.

Something in Rob flicks, and the sorrow he feels is quickly consumed by the rage that grows in its place… Threats of such a nature are one thing, but to follow through on them is nothing short of heartless.

"Well, I guess that's that then! I've made my choice and you've made yours. Get out of my home, you're not welcome here."

Rob's parents seem surprised that their son didn't cave. Instead, he stands up and escorts them downstairs where they quietly take their leave.

Jane, who wasn't prepared for such a turbulent and life changing argument to occur, decides that it's a good idea for her to leave too.

When the door clicks shut, Rob rips off his clothes and destroys the punching bag as tears stream down his face.

* * *

_6:29 pm_

_Vega Residence_

After everybody rallied around Cat and made sure her needs were met, Tori talked her into allowing her to look after Asha for the night. Cat, in her catatonic state of mind said yes—much to Wayne's dismay.

Tori arrives home at six thirty and surprises her mother with a sobbing Asha.

"Tori, you brought Asha."

"Yeah, she's gonna spend the night here to give Cat a break," Tori explains in her baby voice whilst stroking the infant's head.

Holly takes Asha from her, and the little girl immediately hushes when she rests her head on her shoulder.

"Oh she's tired, very tired," Holly says as she lowers herself down onto the couch.

"I figured that. She had a, umm… Very exhausting day today," Tori explains as she places Asha's formula in the refrigerator.

"No baby should ever have an exhausting day," Holly coos, rocking Asha a little.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Well, Cat was subpoenaed."

Holly gasps and then asks, "For what?"

"For Asha. Rob's suing for custody," Tori answers.

"Oh my, I can't imagine what she's going through… How is she?"

"She's torn to pieces. In fact, she was so shaken up that when she leant over the bed she didn't realize Asha was under her."

Holly slowly turns her head to Tori.

"Sweetheart, what are you saying?" she asks.

"Well, if Jade and I wasn't there… I don't know what might've happened."

"Jesus, Tori, have you told–"

"_NO!_" Tori cuts her off. "She doesn't. It was an accident and she hates herself for it. Please don't tell anyone or make this more horrible than it already is," she pleads.

"Okay, Tori, fine. But you need to tell her to be careful. Asha isn't a stuffed animal," Holly says adamantly as she pecks Asha's forehead.

"Has she eaten?"

"Umm, a couple hours before we left."

"Okay, I'll get her milk ready in a bit and then burp her and put her to bed," Holly says, passing a drowsy Asha to Tori.

Holly returns to her dinner and occasionally observes Tori with Asha. After dinner the family all watch a movie, and Holly feeds Asha and offers to take her for the night, but Tori insists on having her to allow her mother some rest.

Before Tori falls asleep, there's a knock on her door and David asks if he can enter.

"Yeah, dad," Tori says loudly enough for him to hear but quietly enough to not disturb Asha.

David enters and says, "sweeth-"

He doesn't get to finish because Tori's risen to her feet and is hugging him tightly. David takes a sigh of relief and hugs her back.

"You know you're my little girl right?"

Tori nods and rests her head on her father's chest. "I know, dad."

"Good, because I love you with all my heart and it would kill me if something happened to you."

A tear springs to Tori's eyes.

"You won't lose me, dad, promise."

After a few soft words and a kiss on the cheek from his little girl, David kisses her forehead and leaves feeling much better than when he entered.

* * *

_Graduation Party_

_Asphalt Café_

_Jade's POV_

Everything looks great. Despite everything that's happened, Cat really put her all into this party. I couldn't have planned it any better myself.

Tori and André are wearing crimson and black, Beck and I are wearing teal and black, and Cat's wearing a deep magenta dress that's similar to mine yet clearly different and has a vintage vector pattern at the top.

Cat needed to stay busy so she didn't have time to think about Rob, so she surprised me with the dress I'm wearing. She said she found the materials at a fabric store and then made up 2 black dresses with them. The bottom half of hers is black with a magenta band around it that's covered by a thin mesh of sparkly material. I should have known Cat was going to sew in sparkles somewhere.

_It looks very mature on her—she looks beautiful._

As well as making the dresses, Cat organized gift bags for everyone. She caught one of those sky mall deals and got 80% off everything. She bought about 300 drawstring back packs… They were reducing the prices from $5 to $1 so they were dirt cheap with the 80% off. The bags came in bulk and like everything else they're multi-color. Each gift bag includes four one subject tablets, 4 pens, 4 pencils, and a photograph of Hollywood Arts. She says that she didn't pay over $150. If it was me I would've just thrown a party and left it at that, but that's just how Cat is and if it kept her mind off crap then good for her.

"Wanna dance?" Beck whispers into my ear.

He takes my hand and escorts me to the middle of the room where we dance to a slow song whilst sharing the occasional kiss.

After a few dances, we refresh ourselves with punch and red velvet cake.

"Mmm, this frosting," Beck mutters as he devours his last piece of cake.

When he's done I kiss away a little of the frosting from the corner of his lip.

As the night goes on, Cat, Tori and I share André and Beck on the dance floor. The party didn't stop until around 1:00am.

_That's when I left with Beck…_

* * *

_May 25, 2013_

_Los Angeles Auditorium_

I hate doing things alphabetically because I'm usually the last of my friends on the list...

André's name was first and he walked across the stage with a straight face. After a bunch of people Beck's name was called. The crowd around us cheers for him.

_Mostly girls, but whatever. It's not like they'll see him again. Yay for me._

After a while Cat's name is called and the crowd cheers for her also. I can see her mother in the audience, along with her stepfather—I hate that dude, he gives me the creeps.

I felt compelled to invite my parents. They're not too far from Cat's. Sandra and Rhonda are here too because I reached out to them last week. They were happy to come, but I didn't mention to my parents that my assistant principle and roommate from juvenile detention would be coming. I wanted them here, I love them, so I want them here. My parents don't have to know until later.

_Besides, Sandra's like a mother to me._

Next, Sinjin is called and he calmly walks across the stage. After a few more people I hear it.

_Jadelyn West…_

I take a deep breath and then walk across the stage, accepting my diploma and shaking Helen's hand. Then I smile for the camera and step down as Helen calls the name after mine.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it go.

I return to my spot and once the last name has been called, myself and the rest of the seniors make a sharp turn to our principle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is our honor to introduce you all to the Hollywood Arts graduating class of 2013," Helen announces with teary eyes.

After being introduced as graduates, we take our tassel and bring it to rest on the other side of our cap. Then we calmly march out of the main area and into the waiting area where we get in line, sign our names on a piece of paper, and place our diplomas in folders.

Tori, Cat, Beck, André and I join the rest of the seniors and throw our caps into the air. I catch mine before it gets mixed up with everyone else's.

It wasn't until after 11:30am that we found each other and our families and left just in time for our reservations at a nice restaurant. We didn't want to split up with our families, we wanted to do everything together. I invited Sandra and Rhonda, however they could only stay for a while before they had to return to Sacramento.

Now we're on our way to Tori's for an after party that her parents are throwing for us.

"So, Jade, ready for Eric Talbert?" Tori asks.

"Yeah, I am."

He loved the play we did on the 17th. It was about moving on—nothing crazy or dangerous. Just a 95 minute play about starting life.

When we arrive we take many pictures and sign each other's yearbooks and do loads of other fun stuff.

"Hey, Jade. Sikowitz says senior prome pictures are in!" Tori says, reading a text.

"Okay, I'll probably go get mine on Tuesday."

I _would _have gone to get them Monday but I plan on going to court to support Cat in 2 days time. Cat's Uncle who was also at the graduation will be sticking around for the hearing also.

I still haven't spoken to Rob about how on earth he could do this.

Though I have ideas regarding _why_, I still think he's moving too fast. He should have talked to Cat or something, not gone after what she loves.

Rob's suffering for it though. I've heard that his parents really disowned him… He graduates today too; they're throwing a huge graduation party in a mansion in Sun Valley. It really sucks how people that were once so close can end up in such a bitter war.

_It actually hurts…_

* * *

_Tori's POV_

The party died down an hour ago, and now all four of my grandparents are sleeping over.

Jade and Cat will be sleeping in my room and since the guest rooms are occupied, mom will be sleeping in her room with dad.

Sinjin emailed me hacked footage from last year. It's from Oceanside and Miami traffic cams. I hope he knows what he's doing and doesn't get caught.

_I don't need that._

I'm afraid to open it though. It's hard and scary at the same time. I don't know how I'll react when I see it, and that's why I've decided to wait until we don't have any guests in our home. I'll look on Sunday.

_Yeah…_

I knock on his bedroom door and he opens it to let me in.

"Hey, graduate," he says as he hugs me.

I smile and chuckle. "Hi, dad."

I see my mom under a blanket on the built-in window sill bed.

_Why isn't she sleeping with dad?_

"Is, everything okay?" I ask.

"Of course, baby."

"Okay, well, I just came to say goodnight."

I hug and kiss them both.

"What are you watching?" I ask.

"The news, and since you've just graduated I'm going to teach you a short life lesson."

He sits me on the bed facing the TV. _Looks like something about the docks_.

"When the very people who bring imports to America decide to go on strike, that's when you stock up on everything from food to toilet paper because soon prices are going to sky rocket," he says.

He kisses me on the forehead and then I return to my room.

"Hi, Tori," Cat says less enthusiastically than usual.

I sit next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise," I say.

I find myself kissing her forehead like my mom and dad kiss mine, and she hugs me tight. Jade soon joins in and we coddle Cat until she falls asleep.

_Everything's going to be okay._

* * *

**A/N: **_Much has happened in this chapter. Grad party, prome, graduation, parties. Rob gets disowned (for real), his parents and others are very angry at him. Court is soon coming for them._

_Please Review…_


	110. 108: The Battle

**Chapter 108: The Battle**

_Los Angeles County Family Courthouse_

_May 27, 2013_

The families of Rob and Cat, along with Holly and Tori, Beck, Jade, André, and several faculty members from Hollywood Arts are sitting in the gallery amongst various other people from different services, whilst Calvin sits alongside Cat and their lawyer at the defendant's table to make sure she stays in check.

People mutter quietly among themselves when Spencer Morgan enters the room and settles himself down at the plaintiff's table, and he receives a few glares from the other side of the room. Shortly after, Rob enters and calmly walks down the aisle before opening the gate and heading to the left. He's wearing a crisp black suit made of wool, a white dress shirt, and his shoes have a glassy shine to them. He has spent hours rehearsing acceptable and unacceptable answers to questions with Spencer as well as working on proper court behavior, so he feels ready for this.

"Let's get this over with," Rob whispers in his lawyer's ear as he takes his seat.

"Judge Samantha Arnold presiding, all rise!" the bailiff announces as the cloaked judge enters from her chambers.

Everybody does so and then they sit back down at the bailiff's instruction.

"Case file 951438F, Shapiro and Valentine."

The judge nods and accepts the file that's handed to her.

Ronald Oswald takes his stand, and begins.

"Judge Arnold, I'd like to start by informing the court about an incident that occurred December 10th, 2011. My client was sexually assaulted by the plaintiff, and the child he is attempting to take was conceived by forced sexual activity."

That statement earns an audible gasp from Cat, and she has to blink back tears as he continues with, "The plaintiff is a dangerous man, he and I had a conversation and without any provocation he lashed out."

"When was this?" the judge asks.

"May of 2012, he stressed my client out because he didn't care for her or his child _then_, and I can assure you that he cares nothing for either of them now… In fact, my client was attacked by the plaintiff at her school when he picked her up and slammed her against the lockers causing her days of headaches and bruises," Oswald answers.

Murmurs begin, and the judge bangs the gavel twice and silence fills the courtroom.

Spencer Morgan clears his throat as he stands. He takes a breath and begins.

"Good morning, your honor, I'm so sorry that you have to waste your Monday on Calvin Valentine and his brood," Spencer Morgan says, earning himself a mean glare from the Valentines.

"You see, my client admits he lost his temper when he found out that _Calvin Valentine_ had his full _athletic scholarship_ taken away from him based on nothing but a personal vendetta, and the nurses who attended to the defendant made it clear in their reports that all measures they took were preventative because no actual bodily harm was done by the plaintiff. She had bruises, yes, bruises that could've been caused by anyone or anything in the seventy-two hour window prior to the incident with my client. And as for the alleged rape, my client is innocent because it is just that, an _alleged_ rape… No disrespect to her, but the young lady who accused my client is naive to the point of surely being easily manipulated."

At those words, the Valentine's murmurs can be heard and Cat is wiping a tear from her eye. Throughout the day, the battle commenced between the two lawyers and their clients.

* * *

_The Vega's Residence_

_Tori's POV_

As we enter my home, I let my shoulders fall and breathe a sigh of relief.

Today was horrible.

Cat's lawyer bashed Rob at every twist and turn, and Rob's lawyer portrayed Cat as a train-wreck. That Spencer guy is a good attorney; I'm going to look him up later, but right now…

Cat needs me—she hasn't stopped crying since we adjourned about 30 minutes ago.

Today was a short day in the courtroom that gave us a little taste of what's to come. After both of their characters were demolished, their lawyers spent the remainder of their time building them back up and knocking them back down.

_Cat is a kind-hearted girl who fell under a friend's spell that was only broken the day her daughter was born, and now she simply wants to protect what's hers from the monster that 'friend' always was._

_Rob is a straight-A student and a budding athlete with a bright future ahead of him, and he wants to take his daughter away from the dysfunctional family she's currently part of and away from her emotionally unstable mother so she can have a better life._

"I'll make lunch," my mom says as she goes to the kitchen.

Jade and I take Cat to my room and settle her on my bed.

"Do you guys think I'm easily, you know?" she asks with teary eyes.

"Cat, no. You're just really sweet and kind and people mistake that for weakness," I say.

"Yeah, that Spencer Morgan is a joke, don't listen to him," Jade says as she caresses Cat's hair.

"But he made me sound stupid," Cat whimpers.

"Look, Cat, the moment I saw you in Hollywood Arts with your vibrant red curls bouncing as you skipped, I realized what a unique personality you have, and I knew I wanted to be your friend. You're awesome and nobody can take that away from you, not Rob, not his fancy lawyer, _nobody_."

"Really?" she asks in the most childlike voice I've ever heard her use.

"Of course, I don't know if you've noticed, but you have _amazing_ gifts. Like that stunt woman position I was hired for, you took one look at the dress I was supposed to wear for that." Cat nods once. "And you made one for Beck _two days_ later so he could fill in for me. That's something not a lot of people can do," Jade reminds her.

"Yeah… I remember because it was fun finding the fabric for the dress," Cat whispers.

"Do you think he sti–"

"Wait!" Jade says and comes over to us. "The movie you _lied_ on your resume to get a part in, the stunt woman gig?! That was Beck?!" she says.

"Honestly, Jade, I'm surprised you didn't know…" I say and bring Cat to sit up on my bed. Jade stands there with her mouth open wide.

_I can't believe she didn't know._

"So, let's not get upset about today because now that we know what type of lawyer Rob has, we can prepare," I say as I get up and go over to my closet.

"Prepare how?" Cat asks.

"Well, obviously he's trying to get a rise out of you when he mentions things you've done but twists them around to make it sound worse than it really is. He wants the judge to think that you're incompetent but we can't let that happen. We need to help you with that."

_I've watched too many crime shows to not know what this guy's playing at._

"How?"

"Well, today you reacted to a lot of things with gasps and tears and so on, and each one of those is a sign to him and the judge that he's getting under your skin and they could take that as instability or vulnerability, which we know it's not, but to keep them on your side you need to stay quiet," Jade explains kindly. I nod, and Cat sighs.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

We spent about six hours mock interrogating Cat. It was harsh on her, but Rob's lawyer is going to be harsher so it had to be done. _Being cruel to be kind_. Court is on break until tomorrow, so Jade and Cat went home to rest up. All we can do now is wait and see what Spencer Morgan has up his sleeves.

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Yeah?" I call out.

"It's me, sweetheart," dad says as he opens the door.

"Hi, dad," I say as I bookmark a web page for Spencer Morgan.

"Um, Tori, we just got a call from an Andrew Parker, he says he's a–"

My head snaps up. "Talent agent for Levictus Records!" I practically shout as I get up.

"Oh, well, he called about ten minutes ago and asked me to bring you in on the 30th."

I punch the meeting into my PearPhone's calendar.

"Did he say what time?" I ask.

"Around 10am."

I nod and enter that before saving the event.

"Thanks, dad."

I give him a hug and then go back to my room where I initiate a three way video chat and me, Cat and Jade talk about our careers and what we want to do. Jade's going to intern with Eric Talbert, and Levictus Records is interested in me. I don't know if agencies have their eyes on Cat, but I know she'll be fine with all she has going for her.

* * *

_Los Angeles County Family Courthouse_

_May 28, 2013_

_Rob's POV_

"The defense calls Jadelyn West to the stand."

Jade gets up and goes to the stand next to the judge. The bailiff swears her in and then she sits. I know this is awkward for her—she probably didn't even know she was going to get called up there.

Spencer sits back as Oswald prepares to question her.

"Jadelyn, where were you on the day of April 16, 2013," he asks.

My shoulders drop a little bit when I remember that was the day I attacked Cat.

"I was at school."

"All day?" he asks, lacing his hands together in front of him.

"Yes, sir."

"So, you were there when Mr. Shapiro attacked my client and two others?" Oswald asks.

Jade takes a deep breath before she answers, "Yes, sir, I was."

"And what was your take on the incident?"

"It happened really fast and it startled me," Jade answers simply.

"Jadelyn, can you tell me _in detail _what happened?"

Jade sits back and nods. She glances at me and then refocuses on Oswald. _She's worried_. I know she'll have to tell the truth.

"Well, Cat and I were walking down the corridor when Rob entered through the front doors of the school, he approached us and pinned her against the locker."

"What happened next?"

"He yelled at her for what she and her uncle did to him," she says tentatively.

"Really, what exactly did you hear him say?"

"I just told you. He yelled at her for what she and her uncle did to him, taking away his scholarship," Jade answers.

"Alright, Jadelyn. Would you care to inform me about the nature of your relationship with Robert Shapiro, if any at all?"

"Rob and I are friends."

It feels as if a little weight has been lifted from my shoulders. After everything that's happened, I was almost sure that she'd dropped me as a friend.

Her answer causes stirs among some spectators from HA and the police department but they quickly quiet down.

"Did you two stay friends after the sexual assault in December?" he asks.

"No, it was months before our friendship was rekindled."

"Please explain the circumstances under which the two of you _rekindled_ your relationship."

If she says why we reconnected, she and Beck are done, possibly her friendships with Tori, Cat and André too.

_She's lost for words…_

"Was it because you and Mr. Shapiro have a lot in common?"

_Okay, now he's fishing._

"No, not really," Jade says faintly.

"Was it because you missed him?"

"No."

"Was it sexual?"

The judge bangs her gavel and Oswald stands up straight.

"Mr. Oswald, even though she is your witness, you cannot lead or badger her."

"My apologies, your honor."

_Why is he grilling her if she's on their side…_

"Jadelyn, your relationship with the plaintiff aside, do you believe that even after the vicious attack on the mother of his child, Robert Shapiro should have custody of his daughter?"

"Robert, my friend, he… He was very angry that day. Granted, he lost his temper with the wrong person, it was just a bad day for him."

"So, you think he lost his temper with the _wrong_ person?" Oswald asks.

_Where is this jackass going?_

"I'm simply saying that _Cat_ didn't take away what he worked hard for and she didn't deserve what happened to her," Jade says as she shoots a glare at me.

_I don't know, maybe she didn't deserve it, but it got her uncle's attention._

"So, somebody else deserved Robert's attack, is that what you are saying?"

"Yes, somebody who hurt Rob and didn't think twice about, somebody who doesn't realize that you can't hurt people and _not_ expect them to hurt you back," Jade says in a heated tone.

"Okay, so tell me, Jadelyn, who is that somebody," Oswald requests.

"He knows who he is," Jade says, glancing beyond the defendants' desk.

_Whoa… She looked at Calvin Valentine…_

"And do you or do you not believe that Robert Shapiro, as dangerous as he is, deserves to be in Ashley _Jadelyn_ Victoria Valentine's life?!" Oswald questions—Jade's evasive answers got a rise out of him.

Jade leans down with her _wicked_ signature smirk plastered on her lips and says, _"I plead the 5th." _

The spectators and I are shocked by her answer, and whispers erupt in the gallery.

"Young lady, this is not the time!" Oswald says on the verge of losing his cool yet again.

_I knew that jackass was slipping._

The judge bangs her gavel, and announces, "Silence! Mr. Oswald, calm down and move on or dismiss."

"Witness is dismissed," Oswald says dejectedly.

Jade gets up and leaves the courtroom.

"Plaintiff has the floor."

Spencer gets up and smoothly takes the floor.

"I call Robert Shapiro to the stand."

I fix my suit and tie as I rise and then casually walk to the witness stand.

"Mr. Shapiro, the court has only heard about the worst of you, so why don't you tell me what have you achieved since the defendant falsely accused you of rape," Spencer suggests.

Oswald shoots up. "Objection!" he shouts.

The judge bang her gavel and says, "Sustained. Continue, Spencer, but focus on the subject."

"Your honor, my questioning is relevant to the alleged rape," Spencer says.

"Very well, keep it clean."

"Of course, your honor," he says.

"Mr. Shapiro, what _have_ you achieved _despite_ the false accusation that lurks on your records?"

I clear my throat and sit up straight.

"I achieved so much after the false accusation. I learned self defense and got into football which has been a great way for me to extend my skill set and meet new people," I say.

"Tell me, how good are you at football?"

I nearly light up. "I'm pretty awesome at football. My team and I made it to the Californian Grid Iron Conference Championships and won," I say as I smile a little.

"When was this?"

"It was May 20th, five days before graduation," I recall.

"What was the score?"

"52–37."

_New Castle High Silver Backs played really well, they were in order and gave us a run for our money._

"I bet you celebrated didn't you?"

_Yeah, we did…_

"Yes, sir."

_I got another tattoo…_

_NRT 52–NCSB 37_

_It's on our inside of our upper arm where our other tattoo is._

"Do you have any nicknames, Robert?"

"Yes, sir, most of Northridge knows me as the Duke of Northridge, King Titan, Iron Man or God of the Grid Iron," I gloat.

"And all those name came from your prowess playing football?"

"Yes, but I'm also called Iron Man and the Duke when I'm fighting in the cage because I'm awesome there too," I slip in.

"So, you are an amazing quarterback and a skilled fighter?"

"Yes."

"So, a popular guy like yourself wouldn't have to force somebody to engage in sexual activity, surely?"

"Objection!" Oswald yells. "Leading, your honor."

"Getting off topic," Spencer says. "Okay, Robert, have you done any charity work before?"

"Yeah, I like to give my old clothes away to charities and such."

"And am I right in believing that you also fought in memory of the late Trina Vega?"

"Yes, I did. She was an awesome person, she was great in her own right," I say—I mean every word.

"That's very kind of you to say, so, why don't you describe what you did for her."

"Well, I fought in her honor and won the memorial tournament and donated my winnings to her family. I also won a belt for my win which I hold dear."

"You seem like a good man, Robert. Can you tell me a little about your school life?"

"Going to school in Northridge is great, I've made friends who are here with me today in support, and I learned so much about myself in Northridge that it feels like more of a home to me than LA."

"That's wonderful... Ladies and gentleman, your honor, you now know that Robert is a popular young man with everything going for him, and he has no need to force anybody to do unspeakable things. He is a man of strength and courage, and he most definitely did not hurt the girl he views as a friend… Correction, viewed as a friend, because friends don't spread malicious, life-changing rumors about one another. I ask you to keep this in mind during the days ahead," Spencer finishes.

Oswald stands and straightens his jacket, then he approaches me.

"So, when did you first meet Caterina Valentine?" he asks.

I sit back and bite my lip. "I met her in freshman year at Hollywood Arts."

"Did you like her?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"How many dates did you go on between freshman year and eleventh grade?"

"Not many."

_Dates for me then were non-existent_.

"So, you'd say you were… unpopular?" he asks.

"Yeah, back then I had friends, well, I thought they were friends, and they were the only ones I hung out with."

"Including Caterina Valentine?"

"Yes, until December 2012 we were friends."

"Did Ms. Valentine show you any kind of romantic interest in you when you were friends?"

"No, sir," I say.

I can't help but glance at Cat for a second.

_Only for a second…_

"Did she go on dates with other boys?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"I don't know, I didn't count, but there were a bunch of boys, I know that because she'd tell Wayne Grant, her stepfather, that she was at one of our houses," I answer calmly.

_I forgot about those little lies she told._

"So, knowing how you felt for her and seeing her with many boys, that must have made you feel jealous?"

He smirks, I take a deep breath.

"At first I guess, maybe."

"Seeing her show affection to young men who were superior to you took its toll, didn't it?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it ha–"

"Seeing the beautiful girl _you_ wanted all to yourself with other boys got to you," he states.

_This guy is a douche._

"Objection, your honor, leading," Spencer says.

"Stay on point, councilor," the judge says.

"From what I see, young man, you couldn't have her when you watched her with others so you took her in December 2012."

"No! I never touched Cat, why would I, she's not even my type?" I shoot at him.

"Behave!" the judge orders us both.

"So, by your friends and Northridge you're known by a few names. I'm told that His Grace the Duke of Northridge has seven young ladies as lovers, one for every day of the week!"

I look at him with a straight face—he's itching to get a rise out of me but I refuse to let up.

"I won't lie to you, I have seven girlfriends. So what, I'm the duke, what are you?"

Whispers float around and I can make out the words that are being said.

"So, allow me to get this straight, you want custody of a little girl when you can't even commit yourself to one lady, but seven. Really now?"

"What I do in the privacy of my home is none of _your_ concern. Little Asha won't be affected by anyone I bring around."

* * *

_Jade POV_

I finally get back to the courtroom as Rob and Oswald are in the middle of their piece. I know I'm going to get questioned by Beck and everyone else today. That ass of a lawyer tried to make a fool of me.

_What the hell is his problem?_

As Rob and Oswald are the focal point of the court I sit back and wait for it to be over. After an objection to how Rob is being questioned, Oswald releases him and takes a seat.

Spencer Morgan gets up and announces, "I call Caterina Valentine to the stand."

As Cat gets up I stroke her hand over the railing to let her know I'm here to support her, and then she takes the stand and gets sworn in.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Vega Residence_

"I'm so sorry, guys, my emotions got the better of me," Cat says as she sits on a chair in Tori's room.

"Cat, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it," Tori says.

Spencer Morgan asked two questions and Cat burst into tears.

_Court was adjourned early._

"Jadey?"

I look over to her.

"I'm sorry about what my attorney did to you today."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," I say.

"Can I ask a question?" Cat asks.

I nod.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Rob were friends again?"

I go over and sit near her.

"Honestly, Cat, I didn't want to upset you," I answer.

"Oh, okay," she says, averting her eyes. "When?" she mutters.

"About a year ago, I was going through some stuff and we bumped into each other, and he was there for me... You know this isn't your fault, none of it, right? If your uncle had just backed down then we wouldn't be fighting to keep Asha," I say.

A tear runs down Cat's face and she whispers, "I know."

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her hair.

_I couldn't imagine having a child and the father trying to take her away. It must suck._

* * *

**A/N: **_Things have definitely heated up. And the heat will just get __hotter…_

_Please Review…I'd really love to read your review, even if it's two words._


	111. 109 : Retaliatus

**_Chapter 109: Retaliatus_**

_May 29. 2013_

_LA County Family Courthouse_

After a morning of sworn testimonies, Cat was called to the stand and she felt confident enough to be questioned by Spencer Morgan.

"Ms. Valentine, I'm so glad you made it back to the stand. I do hope that this time you could answer more than two questions..." he says, smirking slightly.

Oswald rises and objects, and Judge Arnold says, "Counselor, please begin."

"Of course, your honor. Cat, will you tell me of what type of mother you are?" Spencer asks.

"I'm a great mother. I love Asha, she's the best baby ever. When she cries, I tend to her until she stops. My daughter is the best thing that ever happened to me... I love my baby," Cat says.

Her eyes well as her incident with Asha pops into her mind. "I love my baby," she repeats breathlessly.

I don't disagree, Ms. Valentine... Now, tell me, how do you care for Asha financially," Spencer directs before handing Cat a napkin to dry her eyes.

"My step-father pays for her mostly," she says sheepishly as she dries her tears.

"I see. And is he the only person you receive financial aid from?"

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro give me money too."

"Hmm, how nice. And what kind of roll do Mr and Mrs Shapiro have in Ashley's life?"

The memories of Joyce, Daniel and Wendy with her and Asha makes her smile.

"They play a big role in her life. They watch her, play with her and love her," Cat says in a more cheerful tone.

"Great, that's all very nice, and I'm curious, has _Rob_ ever had his daughter to himself?"

"Well, there was this one time… He took her for a little while but she was okay."

"Hmm. Was there be any reason she wouldn't have been okay?"

"No… Rob's sister says he took really great care of her and he took pictures and posted them on his SplashFace account," Cat answers and people whisper in the gallery.

"So, nothing went wrong, no explosions or car chases?" Spencer asks, making exaggerated gestures.

A few people laugh.

"No, sir."

"Okay. So you depend on the Shapiro's and you step-father to provide for your daughter. Is there anybody else?"

"No, well, yeah, kind of. I provide for her."

"Okay, Cat. Say, if they decided you were old enough to take care of your child on your own and asked you to move out and cut off financial aid, would you be capable of taking care of Ashley?"

"If I didn't have a job."

"If you didn't have a job what?"

"Sir?"

"The answer is no, right?"

"Objection," Oswald says. "Your honor, he's leading my client."

"Counselor," the judge warns.

"Apologies… Ms Valentine, why don't you want Robert to be a part of his daughter's life?"

"I…"

She's at a loss for words.

Cat glances at Wayne for direction and the look on his face lets her know that she'll lose regardless of what she says, so she settles for, "I don't know."

She looks at Spencer who seems satisfied, and then over at Rob who's smirking. When her eyes flutter past Wayne's she envisions the beating she's sure to receive for her foolish answer and it kills her a little inside. The two men who once loved her now hate her; they take satisfaction in breaking her down... Granted, she did cause Rob a lot of pain, but Wayne. She still doesn't know what attracted him to her.

"So, you have no problem with Robert caring for your child?"

Another tear falls from Cat's eye as she reluctantly utters, "No."

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

After an hour's recess everyone was back at court. During the recess Rob and his two friends dined at a nearby restaurant, Cat endured a hard talking too from her uncle and received threats of violence from Wayne, and everybody else got refreshments from the vending machines and nattered among themselves.

Cat takes a deep breath and settles herself at the defendant's desk.

"I call Robert Shapiro to the stand," Spencer Morgan announces as Rob slowly stands.

As he walks to the witness' stand he mentally prepares himself, and then he's sworn in.

"Robert, please tell the court why you want custody of Ashley Valentine?"

Rob clears his throat and straightens up. "I want my daughter because every father deserves to be in their child's life," he explains.

He then glimpses at Cat who has tears rolling down her face once again, and then at his parents who are scowling and shooting him vicious looks. The anger is mutual.

"What kind of father would you be?"

Rob smiles confidently, having rehearsed the answer to that question last night over and over again in the mirror... _He almost convinced himself that he really is Ashley's father._

"I'll be a great father," he starts, speaking as if custody is already his. "I'll give her the biggest room in my suite which I am the owner of, and I'll furnish it with brand new, state of the art technology such as surround sound speakers to play lullabies, a carrier that hangs and gyrates to lull her off to sleep, a HD television to play educational and entertaining videos on, and so much more in that department. I'll have time for her every day so we can catch up on missed time as daddy and daughter..."

A genuine smile graces Rob's lips and he finds his mind wandering. He wonders what it would be like to actually have a daughter.

He quickly clears his throat and continues.

"Whilst under my roof, my daughter will learn how to play sports. She'll have a variety of options like ballet and football and everything in between, and she'll go to the best school in the area. I've considered private school, I'm not sure yet, however I know she'll go to a school where she won't be held back by anything or anyone. Somewhere where her personality and interests can prosper and flourish."

Rob goes on for ten minutes about how he'd nurture Asha and how bright her future would be with him, and he even went as far to say he'd make 'daddy and me' apparel and testified that he'd take his daughter out on a 'date' every Saturday now that he's finished with school.

The statement that got the judge's sympathy and understanding was, "_I know what it feels like to be abandoned... I want no child of mine to ever feel this way._"

After he finishes his speech Cat's taken outside the building for fresh air where she begins to cry inconsolably. _Rob was good_. She knows that, and so do both of their lawyers. His entire statement really impressed Judge Arnold, and though Oswald was itching to object, there was nothing to object to.

Spencer claps his hands together and looks and the judge and then the spectators. "Ladies and gentleman, I think we've established that Rob is a good man with a great future ahead of him, and he'll make a fantastic father, but I suppose, like me, you may be wondering how on earth Rob will be able to financially support Ashley when she's placed in his custody... Rob, where does your income come from?"

Oswald leans up, smiling wickedly. He still thinks Rob is just another strapped for cash kid.

"Well, I have a job. When it's not football season I'm employed at Cut Throat Provisional Showground and we fight two times a week—Monday's and Friday's I'm an amateur MMA fighter, I have been since I was seventeen. We make two grand on a win and five hundred on a loss, and we've averaged no more than one loss every five weeks or so which makes my income approximately thirty-seven-hundred dollars a week not including the money I'm paid for promoting various products," Rob explains matter of factly.

The smile falls from Oswald's face and he's left with a bitter taste in his mouth and look in his eyes.

Spencer smiles and nods, "I should've known... If we've learnt anything about you over the last few days it's that you're a fine young gentleman who doesn't depend upon others. Now, tell me, Rob, how much money do you have in the bank? Twenty-thousand dollars? Thirty-thousand dollars, fifty-thousand d-"

"Over one hundred grand," Rob answers.

Teachers, nurses, cops, and even Rob's parents who have never had a 6-figure bank balance in their lives murmur among themselves at the revelation that a boy 30 years their junior has amassed such a fortune. Rob's uncle smiles proudly and knowingly and winks at his boy when his eyes scan past him.

"That's quite astounding. So, you think it's fair to say that in all areas, you are more than capable for caring for your daughter, darling Ashely?"

"Yes, sir. There's only one deadbeat dad in the Shapiro family, and he's sitting right next to my mother. But, _I_, I refuse to allow my seed to go without a father," he states. Spencer Morgan nods to Rob, and once he releases him from his questioning, Oswald knows he needs to regroup.

* * *

_Monaco, Europe_

Today I finished my last photoshoot of the month—it was for a new line of eye shadows. Mademoiselle Lefevre gave me my check earlier on.

I brought Nicky to work with me. He made nine months a couple weeks ago and he's crawling and standing up by pulling himself up with anything that he can get his little chunky monkey hands on... The other day he pulled our tablecloth and caused almost two pounds of flour to drop onto his head. Michael and I had to wash his eyes out and make sure he was okay by consulting with our pediatrician over video chat. She said he was fine but that we shouldn't delay baby-proofing the home any longer …And of course, Michael went all out on baby-proofing both houses and the outside pools.

After getting dressed I collected Nicky and then we made our way to Italy.

A while back I found an organic ice-cream shop in Imperia that's nearly an hour's drive from our home in Monaco, and they let us try all the flavors. I fell in love. I now understand just how much Cat loves bibble. I'm going to make a quick stop to pick up some ice-cream and maybe do some shopping before heading home.

"Maaaa," Nicky gurgles from his seat.

"We're almost there, you hungry, whiny, sticky, poopy little troll," I say playfully as I exit onto Princesse Charlotte Boulevard before entering France.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

After a while of driving and singing, we finally arrive home.

_I can stretch my legs…_

When I kill the engine in the garage, Michael comes down and I give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, I thought I'd beat you home," I joke.

"I half expected you to be here, and then I remembered you said you were in the mood for ice cream," he says before kissing me tenderly.

"Strawberry," he breathes as we kiss.

Nicky reminds us with a squeeze of his toy that he's here too.

"We need a deep freezer," I say as I open the right side passenger door.

I proceed to get out two gallons on specialty flavors and hand them to my husband.

"How many do you have?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Only two more," I admit as I unlock Nicky from his seat.

After settling him down in his play-pen in the house, I go and retrieve the final two gallons.

"So... vanilla, chocolate, butter pecan, and bunny tracks," Michael reads out from the tubs. "Really?" he says, looking at me curiously.

"Don't judge me," I say in mock anger.

"Okay, but I call the bunny tracks," he announces as he gets out bowls for us.

"Sure, if you get in the car and drive fifty minutes north, then you can have the bunny tracks," I say. I run my finger over the ice-cream and dollop it on his nose with a grin on my face.

"Do that again," Michael says in that deep, sexy, voice of his.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

After a passionate quickie, I get dinner on.

"You know, I've been reading," I begin.

"Oh boy…" Michael whispers.

"Nothing bad, just about something that came to my attention the other day," I say.

"What? Tofu has another flavor of yuck coming out, because if it is, well… I'll pass," he says as he picks up Nicky.

"No, and I apologized for that," I chuckle.

_Never trying that crap again._

I take a deep breath and then say, "I want to go organic and GM free."

I tell him all about how much healthier us and Nicky will be—it's mostly for Nicky—and how great it will be if we help out local producers.

"The day markets have that, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, there's an organic section," I say as I remove the re-heated pizza from the oven. Michael nods.

Pizza and ice cream... Not a good combo.

"Hey, do they have many tourists where you're building the tracks?" I ask.

Michael and his team started a contract with the Grand Prix. It's next week.

"Mhmm, tourists are already pouring in, taking up hotels, traffics slowing, and lots of people have been taking photos and watching us whilst we build the tracks. We'll be done by the fifth and for our troubles we have 5 full-event passes for free," he says.

Quite frankly, I'm surprised that nobody has burst down the doors and extradited Michael and I yet.

"That's great, honey, you must be well liked."

"I guess, everyone else received two tickets, but upon finding out about my sexy model for a wife, maybe the guy was feeling generous," Michael says with a smile on his face as he pecks my lips and cheek.

"Hmmm, you keep this up and we'll be right back in the bedroom," I say smoothly.

Before I know it my hands are in his pants and I'm doing something that I never thought I'd do out of boredom.

After brushing my teeth and rinsing with mouthwash I cut up the semi-warm pizza and serve it.

"So, where did that come from?" he asks quietly.

"Ummm, what? I can't blow my husband unexpectedly," I say shyly.

"I'm just saying, usually I have to half beg you or coerce you."

I turn to him with a look of hurt on my face.

"You didn't like it?"

"Sweetheart… Of course I liked it. I loved it. I just, didn't expect it. It was amazing," he whispers.

He kisses me again.

"Let's eat," I say.

He kisses my forehead before putting Nicky in his highchair in front of his diced chicken, carrots, and breast-milk, and then he sits and we eat together as a family.

After dinner we watch a movie and eat ice-cream.

'Pitch Perfect.'

_I love that movie..._

* * *

_May 30, 2013_

_Levictus Records_

_Tori POV_

My dad insisted on coming with me to this meeting despite the fact that I've been well trained in how to speak with an agent by Sikowitz, and to be honest I'm kind of glad he's here.

I'm in slight disbelief that I'm going to be hired by one of the biggest record labels in California.

"We're here, sweetheart."

"I'm excited," I say as I exit the car.

I take a deep breath and straighten out my clothes. I came in a nice dress that Cat made me last year, and I'm pleasantly surprised that I fit into it.

After walking to the elevator in the lobby we get out on the right floor and I approach the front desk to inform the secretary of my arrival. We're asked to take a seat and when we do I overhear the secretary telling Andrew that his 3:30 is here.

Not long after that I'm called into an office and I find myself standing in front of Andrew Parker himself.

_Here goes everything…_

* * *

_May 31, 2013_

_LA County Family Courthouse_

After Oswald finishes his slanderous argument, it's Spencer's turn to persuade the judge to give Rob his chance.

"Today, is all about Ashley Valentine. She is the most important person in this tragic case, and like it or not, what's best for her may not sit well with everybody else, but that doesn't mean that we should just push her best interests aside to please the crowd... And the reality of this situation is that my client, Mr. Shapiro, is more than ready to take care of his child. He's living on his own, has a stable and lucrative income, as is willingly and ready to accept his responsibility as a father. His child will come first and his home environment is stable," Spencer says as he roams the area around the stand.

"I'd like everybody to think for a moment. Think of the young single mothers of Ms Valentine's age... Less than 25% of them have the fathers of their babies participating in their lives... I think we should be proud that this young man here, though only 18, wants to step up and do the honorable thing. To step up and be a part of his daughter's life. So, why should we deny him that chance, your honor?"

Spencer walks past the defendant's desk and says, "We shouldn't. We should be delighted that my client is one of the few men who has stepped up when others won't, where other's can't, and allow him access to his child... Ladies and gentleman, your honor, I hope you agree."

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_Tori POV_

I know I'm supposed to be sad about what's happening to Cat, but I can't help it—I'm just so jittery and excited! I can barely contain it because yesterday was a complete success... I negotiated with Mr Parker and finished having brought his offer up by 25% for my profits from future sales of things like CD's, magazines, concerts tickets, etc. I'm going to start recording covers in three days and then they'll be broadcasted on the radio. Hopefully I'll get an awesome reception and sales will blow up.

My attention switches from inward to outward when the judge begins to talk.

"I have received both compelling and notable testimony from both counselors... Both parties have shown themselves to love the child immensely and to want nothing but the best for her."

Judge Arnold takes her glasses off and looks in Rob's direction whilst she says, "It moves me deeply that a man of your youth is willing to place aside your carefree ways to focus on your responsibility as a father."

I hear Cat whimper.

She then turns to Cat and says, "And you, young lady. I cannot tell you how many times I've presided over child support cases... Fathers being forced to pay for their responsibility. But today, today I've witnessed complete the opposite. This young man is willing and ready to take responsibility."

The judge rubs her temples and then announces, "I have decided to take a few days to ponder upon my final decision. Until then, court is adjourned. We shall reconvene on the 5th of June."

She bangs her gavel on the... Gavel banging thingy and then after a minute or so we've all left the courtroom.

"I don't feel right about this, guys," Cat whispers.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks.

"She had compassion for Rob. She… She took his side," she says in a worked up voice before blowing her nose.

"Cat, we don't know that," I say. It's not true, but sometimes it's easier to lie.

We decide to get our minds off things by going to the beach where we waste the day away and watch the sunset, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was about to change...

* * *

_The Van Cleef Residence_

_Tori's POV_

"Wow, so this is your place," I say, looking around the lavish space and up at the chandeliers handing from the high ceiling.

"Actually, it's our guest home. I use it a lot so I can have some privacy to do things," Sinjin says as he shows me to the living area.

"So, how's that science project you've been working on all year?"

"It's great, we invented a clean substance to replace gasoline."

"Really?" I ask as I look up at him.

A year ago I wouldn't have cared. But now I'm learning that everybody has something interesting to offer the world and that you learn something new every day if you just pay attention.

"Yeah, it worked for my mom's car, still does. She hasn't bought commercial gas in over two weeks."

_I'm impressed._

"Is it harmful to the climate or vehicles?"

"Nah, that's why it took so long to make. It's composed of non-toxic, sustainable substances making it safe for engines and for the environment," he explains.

"Cool, are you planning on using it for yourself or selling it or anything like that?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm sure it'll garner a lot of interest once it's out there so I'm keeping it under wraps for now," he says.

"Good, because I want to be one of the first people outside your family who tries it."

He turns to me and smiles. "Okay, I can get you a few gallons later on."

I nod and then Sinjin turns on his multitude of computer screens.

"Here's my set-up. It's pretty perfect and has a complete media center. From here I can hack Miami traffic cams and retrieve old video or watch live feed and Aquila detects faces."

"Ummm, Aquila?"

_What's going on here._

"That's what I'm calling it. Aquila is Latin for the eagle and for the constellation. Since we're building something that will watch everything and everyone undetected, I figured Aquila fits perfectly."

As he takes a few moments to set things up I intently watch as past recording for Sam Axe are played on a loop.

_7 hours later…_

My eyes hurt, I've been watching for over six hours.

"You know… I still haven't watched the hacked footage of Trina yet," I mention as I get up.

"Are you afraid or something?" Sinjin asks.

"Honestly, yes. I'm afraid that it's going to be too much. I don't know if I–I can take it," I confess.

"Tori, listen to me, I've watched the entire recording and trust me, I'm angry about what happened too, but I've never felt as close to her or as privy to her life as I did when I watched it. I understand that you're scared, so take all the time you need, there's no rush, but watch it, okay?"

I wrap my arms around him for a few moments and allow myself to cry.

"Thank-you," I mutter as I exit his house.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

I get home and mom's in the kitchen.

"Hi, baby," she says.

"Hi," I sniffle.

I guess I never really stopped crying.

I notice mom and dad look comfortable in each other's presence when she asks me what's wrong and he looks over and puts a hand on her shoulder and the other on my hand.

"Nothing, just allergies," I lie before turning around.

I rush upstairs and muster up the courage to copy the email contents onto a flash-drive, and when it's done I plug it in and brace myself...

* * *

_June 5, 2013_

_LA County Family Courthouse_

As everyone take their seats in the courtroom, fear and tension settles on their consciousness. There's extra security outside the court, and Oswald, as an experienced lawyer, knows today may be a loss. The judge settles in her seat and picks up a folder. She clears her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we decided on whether or not a child is to be placed with her mother or father. I've witnessed both sides tell me how much they love that little girl, and I am deeply impressed at Robert Shapiro for wanting to put his life on hold to take responsibility."

Murmurs once again begin, but just as quickly as they began, the room falls into anticipatory silence.

"However, I feel that Robert Shapiro shouldn't take his daughter from her mother," she continues.

Everybody can see Calvin's smile, even Cat, and everybody can see Cat's relief. Wayne silently thanks the universe for swaying in his favor.

The judge clears her throat and then continues.

"I won't allow full custody, but I am granting Robert Shapiro and Caterina Valentine joint custody of Ashley Valentine."

_I won't._

_But I am._

_Robert Shapiro._

_Caterina Valentine._

_Joint Custody._

_Ashely Valentine._

The words ring in Cat's ears, and time seems to slow down as the realization that Rob will get to have her baby sets in. The years of abuse. The years of fear. The abortion. She's been through too much to have one of the few people she truly loves—who truly loves her—taken away by somebody that doesn't have the right. Her head spins, her stomach churns, and after unsuccessfully trying to suppress the urge, she shouts, "Robbie's not her dad!"

Judge Arnold stops her gavel mid strike and looks between a shocked Oswald, weeping Cat, and triumphant Rob.

Worry washes over Wayne's features in the small crowd.

Rob smirks and rejoices that his plan has finally worked.

"HA! I told each and every one of you bastards that I was not the father!" he yells, gesturing madly at everybody in the gallery behind him.

The judge orders silence and then says, "Where have your manners gone!"

Rob bows his head, and before he can apologize she addresses Cat in a stern tone.

"What do you mean by Robert is not the father, young lady? This is no time to be messing around."

Cat quickly looks to the judge and then desperately repeats, "Robbie isn't her dad."

"Cat," Wayne says in a warning tone, suddenly questioning his authority over the redhead. He knows his freedom is at stake, and the hair on his body stands erect as his thoughts and memories and the visions whir around his mind at lightning speed. His concern hasn't gone unnoticed by spectators.

"Who is the father, young lady?" the judge asks with a tone of finality.

"Cat," Oswald urges.

"_Cat_!" Wayne repeats slightly louder.

Jade makes eye contact with Cat who glances at Wayne who looks at Rob and Rob makes eye contact with Jade, and then, then their eyes both settle upon Wayne Grant. Jade clutches a pair of scissors in her purse as a sinking feeling washes over her, and Rob stands up, his eyes fixed on Cat.

_The years of threats, the years of lies, all the silencing..._

Cat bites her lip, and then in a now or never moment, she takes a leap of faith and prays that it'll all be over once she confesses to the judge.

"It's my, my step-father."

Not everybody in the gallery heard her hoarse voice, but the flash of horror on the judge's face let Cat know that she heard her. Wayne rises from his seat and rushes up the aisle, and as Jade's worse fears are confirmed she has to use all the willpower she has in her body to not follow the bastard and stab him in the back herself.

The judge and guards become hyper-alert as Wayne bursts through the gate with blind rage and complete disregard for consequences filling him. He lunges for Cat, and then Rob lunges for him, delivering a perfect spear to his midsection. Wayne falls to the floor, the breath stolen from his lungs. Rob reaches down and grabs Wayne's leg, spluttering when a guard chops him in the back.

Several guards then secure Rob and as they pull him up, a series of dull cracks sound in Wayne's leg, followed by his piercing screams in the air. The guards take Rob away to calm down, and the Vega's safely and quickly usher Cat out of the building. All of them in shock.

By the time Rob is released, Cat is long gone, and his head is left spinning.

EMS arrive for Wayne, and his screams didn't stop then, and they won't for a while...

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

**_AN_**_: A long awaited truth has come out—Rob's plan work to say the least... Things are about to get a whole lot crazier for everybody._

**_Please Review…_**


	112. 110: Full Circle

**Chapter 110: Full Circle**

After a week of telling what felt like the whole world her deepest, darkest secrets, Cat is exhausted. She, Asha and Emily have been sleeping at the Vega's ever since the nightmarish court date. Holly was the first to snatch Cat when she made the confession, and within two minutes she'd secured Cat in her car and nearly raced to Jennie's home to retrieve both children.

David has made sure that Major Crimes took the lead, and is willing to stand back as long as he can observe. He'll ensure everything falls into place. Wayne is currently in jail without bail, and David hasn't allowed Cat's family or her mother to have contact with her. It wasn't his choice, it was hers, and when asked _why_ by Holly, Cat simply said that she wasn't ready to see or speak to any of them yet. He respects that.

* * *

_June 13, 2013_

Rob's been in the cage fighting a lot since the fallout. He's won thousands of dollars but he hasn't recovered from what happened. Against his wishes, his subconscious is making him put pieces of the puzzle together. Cat would come to school with hickies she attempted to hide and bruises on her legs among other things. She went from a tiny person to a tiny person with curves, and at the time he'd figured that it came with the territory and it was her choice. He chose to overlook it because she seemed happy, and he didn't want to think about her with anybody else.

Rob collects his latest winnings and before he leaves he spots André. They lock eyes and then in an instant André shakes his head and goes on his way. Once in his own car, Rob talks himself into looking at SplashFace. They're back…

_How dare you try taking Cats baby after everything she went through?!_

_Who the fuck do you think you are..._

_Man, ur sick!_

_Go kill yourself x_x_

_Baby snatcher :/_

_Hang yourself!_

_No wonder your parents disowned you._

_Freak._

And those are the nicer of the hate messages he's received. Rob logs out and drives home.

He half expected his parents or Jade to stop by or even just to call to see how he's been doing, but none of them did. His self–esteem is slowly deteriorating, and as the threats and taunts rain down on him, it's eating away at his conscience.

_Did he do the right thing? Does he deserve what's happening to him? Is it all his fault?_

Rob arrives home to an empty suite. He didn't invite any of his girlfriends over. The only people who check up on him are his uncle, Fiona, and Alice.

(_A/N: Alice works at the front desk, she's been mentioned in past chapters._)

He can't help but notice the similarities between how he's being treated now, and how he was treated when Cat cried rape. He can understand why people would treat a suspected rapist that way, but now that they know the truth, that he didn't rape her, that somebody else did and he was just trying to clear his name, it still seems to be him that's landed in hot water. As he wonders where the justice is, he turns on the TV and sits back. He has nothing better to do anymore.

* * *

_June 21, 2013_

_Monaco, Europe_

Trina and Michael spent the day enjoying the Grand Prix. Sam gave them his blessing to go and asked that they buy him a souvenir which they did, and Nicky spent the day with a sitter. Trina didn't think she would get over the loud cars and cheers from other people, but she quickly found that she not only liked it, but loved it. She ate fast food, met two drivers, and signed other audience members' autographs. She even took photos and signed all the drivers' autographs.

"That was awesome!" she says.

"I know right?" Michael says as he parks the SUV.

"I can't believe I had so much fun, I actually miss all the loud noise."

"I love it when you're happy," he says.

Michael pecks her on the lips and then unfastens his seatbelt.

"Me too," Trina whispers.

After relieving the babysitter of her duty, Trina has a bowl of ice cream and settles down with her husband.

"Mike?" she questions.

"Hmm…" he responds as he caress her palm that's resting on his lap.

She takes a moment to think about how to verbalize the question that's been on her mind for a while, and then she faintly says, "I know we're going back to the States in a couple of years, but..."

She pauses.

"But what, sweetheart?"

"Is there like a set date or a year that we're going to go?" she asks.

Michael clears his throat as Trina rests her chin on his chest.

"I don't know, it's 2013, so maybe 2018 or 19," he says.

"That long?" she whispers.

"Trina, when we made that choice to return in a couple of years we didn't have anything but each other. Now, I'm an architect and you're a model, a famous model, and we have a son who loves it here. You really want to leave it all behind?"

"Of course I don't want to leave it all behind, Michael, I just figured that I could tell my family where I am," she answers.

For Michael, the memory of his father telling him that the entire country thinks he kidnapped, raped and murdered Trina, hurts. If she tells them where she is now, he knows he'll lose everything. He'll probably be arrested, thrown into prison, and during that time Trina's family will drill into her head that she was kidnapped and turn her against him.

_Maybe they'll even think she has Stockholm's._

"Trina, I love you, I just really want us to make sure we're ready to tell everybody where we are. Let's have lots of _us_ time before we go back. I promise it'll be worth the wait," Michael says reassuringly.

He leans down to kiss her and attempts to distract her with love making.

_It works..._

After they're done, Trina turns on her side and falls asleep in her husband's arms. The idea of going home was just a distant memory and thought for both of them, until now.

* * *

_June 28, 2013_

_Tori's POV_

"Hey," Sinjin says as he opens the door to his guest house. "How's Cat?" he asks.

"She's fine, she's dealing with the cops and her mom gave her a birthday present yesterday," I explain as he leads me to his media space.

"Cool, I completely forgot that her birthday was this month. Did that go well?"

"I guess, it got kinda weird because we heard crying," I say.

Everything's going fairly well for Cat. She's only seeing her mom, us, her Nona, the police and the children though, nobody else, not even her uncle.

"Well, that's expected I guess. I can't believe what happened to her," Sinjin says sadly.

I nod and then we sit down.

"Everybody's pitching in to help her, and my mom says that she loves that we have two little girls in the house again," I say in a more upbeat tone.

"Did anyone talk to Rob yet?" he asks.

"No… Everything is still hot so we told him to stay away from her and that's that."

"Bummer, he's got to feel desolate," he says.

_I guess it kind of makes sense on Rob's part but..._

"Yeah, well he should've done things differently," I say.

Sinjin nods and we start by monitoring more recent surveillance footage from cameras around Miami. Sam Axe is a dangerous man. I watch him with his little friend, the bald guy, I don't know if he's part black or not but he's light skinned. Sam also hangs out with a woman. She's been spotted with _a lot_ of weapons. And another guy Sam hangs out with looks like he's trained in the military, possibly special ops. Sinjin says their meetings and movements were confusing at first, but now it looks like they all help people around Miami which is strange. And if it's true, and they're really helping people, it makes me wonder how could such a kind and generous man could raise a malevolent and selfish one like Michael Ablemarch...

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

After several hours of watching surveillance with Sinjin, I went home and checked on Cat.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She glances over at a sleeping Asha and Emmy. They're tucked into the king size bed, and Cat's sitting on top of the covers with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Yeah…" she says, hugging her legs tighter.

"_Cat_," I say as I place my hand on her right knee. "Why didn't you tell anybody?" I ask. I haven't had the chance to ask the question before now; too much has been happening. But I need to know. _I need to understand._

She sniffles. "Tori, I wanted to tell so many times, but he always threatened me and hit me and... I didn't know what it was at first," she says in a tone I can't quite put my finger on.

"What do you mean?" I ask gently.

"I thought we were practicing," she chokes out as the tears begin.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her.

Cat's smarter than people think, but I can just imagine her being tricked into some bad stuff. That's why the guys and I always protected her at school and out and about, and to find out that the person she needed the most protection from was sleeping 10 feet away from her at night, _in her bed maybe_, is absolutely horrifying and devastating.

"You wanna talk about it?"

To my surprise, Cat nods and wipes away her tears.

"Take your time," I whisper.

"It started years ago. He, he told me he wanted to show me where boy parts were supposed to go, how girl parts are supposed to work, Tori... I feel so stupid," she whispers, her tone shifting from sad to mad to sad, before she breaks down.

"It's going to be okay," I say in my most soothing voice. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

_Holly's POV_

I wake up in a sweat. I take a few deep breaths and try to fall asleep again to no avail. And then it hits me. _Excruciating pain_. I'm so hot that I think I sweated through the sheets. I peel them away and then gasp at the sight of shiny crimson liquid covering my legs and bed.

_Oh God... It hurts. There's pressure on my insides, my stomach's about to burst._

I use all of the strength I have to get to the bathroom and sit down on the toilet, and then I feel down there to find out what's going on.

* * *

_David's POV_

I go to check on the girls before bed, and the 4 of them are sleeping soundly in the same bed which makes me smile. I can't believe Cat's been going through so much at home. Poor kid. Holly and I are going to look after her now; she deserves more than an empty house. Holly was so quick to get Cat and take her away from Wayne, and I can't thank her enough for that.

My colleagues are still going through the flash drive she gave to us, and they found out that she had planned on moving to New York before giving us the flash drive but the custody battle forced her hand. Cat turned 18 on the 11th but in the wake of everything that's happened she didn't want to celebrate. All this drama must be killing her.

I checked in on Wayne two days ago, he's lost his job and he's managed to get himself a place in a single cell until his trial. From what the doctor at the hospital told me, Rob broke Wayne's ankle and his leg. I believe he may have fractured his knee also with other injuries. His family want to see Emily and Asha, but Cat's repeatedly denied them. I hope there won't be any more custody battles.

_Though I'm more than sure Cat would win due to the circumstances…_

On top of the Cat situation, I'm also burdened by the import business issues that the country is currently facing. There've been riots in the streets and looting by the dock workers and their supporters. They're desperate to try and increase wages and it takes up a lot of police time. Those bastards refuse to bring imports to the country which is still waiting, and now the entire west coast is hiking up on their stock of imported goods.

I stop dead in my tracks when I smell it. The metallic smell of fresh blood fills my nostrils and my instincts kick in. I run to Holly's room only to find she isn't here and then I see a blood smudge on the bathroom door. I rush over to it and brace myself for whatever could be on the other side of it as I grasp the handle.

"Holly?" I breathe as I push the door open.

My heart sinks slowly into my belly as she comes into view. Suddenly the memories of our wedding day, Trina's birth, Tori's birth, the happy days flashed before my eyes. All the love I thought I didn't have for her comes back to me in a swooshing moment of the most dreadful yet wonderful feeling I've ever felt. Tears escape my eyes and I look at Holly covered in her own blood... _Holding a tiny baby._

_She was pregnant._

I rush to her side and right away it's evident that she is dazed and confused.

"He's not moving," she barely whispers.

_She's lost a lot of blood. Her breathing is shallow._

"Tori!" I clear my throat. "_TORI!_" I shout.

I hear shuffling and then a series of doors opening.

"Dad?" Tori says in a low voice as she walks into her mom's bedroom.

I look back and see her come over and peek through the door with Cat behind her. Tori's screams pierce my ears and I hear Cat gasp.

"Mom!" Tori calls out.

_Holly's stopped moving. The baby's stopped moving. Tori's hysterical... Cat and I are going to be of the most help to this situation._

Tori tries to get closer but I don't allow her. She shouldn't see this.

"Cat! Take her to your room and call an ambulance," I instruct her, and she does just that.

Once the girls leave, I begin to do what I was trained to do; save lives.

* * *

_St. Mary's Medical Center_

_2am_

As the chaos dies down slightly, David, Tori, Cat and the girls, all covered in varying amounts of blood, are waiting to hear news about Holly's condition. Tori's catatonic and unable to comprehend anything much. Cat's in a maternal mood and hasn't left Tori's side, and David who is anxious to learn of his wife's condition, is in shock that she's given birth to Gary's baby. 1 person from the precinct showed up for support, and after seeing how good the officers were with the girls last time something happened, Cat allowed her to take them to the cafeteria so she could focus on looking after Tori. Beck, André and Jade are on their way thanks to a mass text message from Cat, and Holly's family have been informed of what's happening by David. Her brother's also on his way to the hospital.

Holly herself is in emergency surgery, whilst her newborn lies in the NICU. He isn't breathing on his own as his lungs aren't fully developed, so he's on a ventilator and being hooked up to several other machines. He's estimated to have only reached a mere 22 weeks of gestation before arriving in the world which shows in his thin, semi-translucent skin.

The doctor still hasn't given David a report on how either of them are doing, and he's not sure how much longer he can wait.

_4am_

"Good morning, Mr. Vega, Ms. Vega," the doctor begins. "Am I okay to update you here, or would you like to speak somewhere more private?"

"Here's fine, they can handle it," David says regarding the teenagers. He's worked on the force long enough to know that the word update means good things.

"Okay. Mrs. Vega is stable for now," he says, allowing a brief pause for the news to set in.

"However, she's not out of the woods yet. She lost around 3 pints of blood, that's over 30% of it, so she will need to recover for some time. She's been placed in the ICU and you can see her soon."

David nods and runs his hands through his hair. He won't allow himself to show any emotion—he needs to be strong for his daughter.

Tori grabs her father's hand and looks up at the nurse accompanying the doctor.

"And my baby brother?" she asks in a whisper.

The nurse takes a deep breath and speaks.

"The child is in the NICU, and we're doing everything we can for him. He was around 18 weeks premature, so his condition is critical, but the only thing that matters is that right now he's alive..."

The doctor nods and adds, "We have some excellent specialists that provide amazing care, though what they can do is completely dependent upon what we find as the days roll on, which honestly, could be anything. I don't know when you'll be able to visit him."

_6am_

Cat went back to the Vega's home and collected clothes and personal items for David, Tori and herself, so they could look presentable to Holly when she woke, and she and the girls could feel comfortable whilst they waited.

When the Vega's entered the private room in the intensive care unit, Holly was lying in a bed connected to an IV, wearing a hospital issue gown. David went over to her and moved her hair from her face. He kissed her on her forehead and told her she's going to be okay. Tori kissed her too, and they thanked their lucky stars that everybody was okay as they patiently waited for her to regain consciousness.

* * *

_July 2, 2013_

Days after Rob received messages from his former friends telling him to stay away from Cat, he blankets himself with grief. He desperately wants to talk to her and apologize. He sent Jade a message expressing his feelings, and she responded by telling him to give Cat her space and to be patient. Of course, Rob grew sick of waiting and decided to take it upon himself to get Cat's attention.

Cat decided to give Tori and her father some family time with her mother and brother and went back to the Vega's house, and André brought them dinner since hospital food isn't so great.

Rob messaged Cat to ask if she could come outside, and though Cat didn't recognize his number, curiosity got the better of her and she went out to give a frisky Jade and Beck some privacy.

The first thing she sees is a black convertible with white seats. The top is down so she can see the seats clearly. She searches for a few seconds and spots a shadow near the flowers outside the Vega's door.

Rob hasn't taken two seconds to plan out what he's going to say or do.

After Cat turns to go back inside, a hand covers her mouth and an arm wraps around her waist. She kicks and flails as she's carried to the side of the house, and when she's put down she turns around, ready to scream until she sees who it is.

"Robbie?"

He runs his hand through his hair and expels a breath he'd been holding.

"Cat," he says with a clenched jaw. "I didn't mean to take– attempt to take Asha from you," is the next thing he says.

Cat remembers all of the things he's done and she shakes her head.

"You tried to take my child from me. I don't even know where to start, Robbie," she says as her eyes well up.

"How was I supposed to know? It isn't like you told anybody. I had no idea that was happening to you," Rob says desperately.

"Robbie, he was hurting me in _every_ way imaginable, if I told anyone he would have hurt me, he would have hurt my child, my sister." she says as a tear drops.

"And that gave you the right to ruin my life?" he asks.

"Ruined your life, really Robbie? Because what I heard on the stand is that you finally began to live after you moved in with your aunt and uncle," Cat retorts.

Rob grumbles. "Regardless of what I did _after_ the fact, I loved going to Hollywood Arts. That was my dream school, things were set for me there. Yes, I became a football player, yes I'm more popular with girls now, and yes I became a fighter after everything went down, and all of that is on me! I did that _in spite_ of you. But none of that will ever matter to me as much as going to Hollywood Arts, none of that will ever replace what you took away from me!" he vents to a shocked Cat.

"Robbie! What was I supposed to do?! Do you know what it feels like to be raped?" she asks, shocking him slightly.

He shakes his head once.

"It didn't happen once, it happened for years, _years_! He beat me until I submitted to him, and when I finally did I was trapped. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be beaten?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, I know what a good beating feels like, Cat, I was beaten at _every_ school I attended. The last time somebody kicked my ass was for raping _you_! Tug beat me whenever he could, and I learnt to fight to protect myself. Exactly what you should have done! You should have protected yourself and those kids!"

"How could I protect myself? He made me believe lies and I had nowhere else to go without splitting up my family. I couldn't have protected myself–"

Rob cuts her off in a fit of rage. "_I_ would have protected you! You should have _fucking_ told!" he roars.

"He would have hurt my baby, you ass!" she yells back at him.

"You had no problem with lying about _me_ hurting you, so I don't see why you couldn't admit the truth about somebody else doing the same whilst you were at it... I got kicked out of the best school of my life, my opportunities got taken away, and all for what? So _he_ could keep hurting you?! Because that's _exactly_ what happened!" Robbie yells, not thinking before he speaks.

Cat slaps him. _Hard_.

"How dare you say that to me? You think I _liked_ being raped?!"

"No, and I would understand if you'd thrown me under the bus to save yourself from that and run away, but you didn't, you threw me under and then went home with him. That helped nobody, Cat, absolutely fucking nobody! If you'd only just told me, I would've helped you... I loved you," Rob admits.

Cat looks at him sadly.

It begins to rain.

"Really?" she asks quietly.

"How can you even ask me that... I loved you so much then, and I still care about you now. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now in the pouring rain about to apologize to you like some asshole," he says.

"Robbie, you should've talked to me. Not tried to take my daughter from me."

"Cat, I only did that to finally make you tell the truth. I deserved that much, but I'm sorry for hurting you."

Cat sighs. "And I'm sorry for lying to everyone, but as for the truth, the truth is I don't know if I can trust you. Attempting to take Asha away from me was low, almost as traumatizing as what he did to me," she says as a single tear spills from her eye.

"Cat, I didn't know," Rob trails off as tears of his own appear.

"I forgive you, but please, just go," Cat says before turning her back on him and heading for the front door.

Rob is completely soaked, and he slowly trudges back to his equally wet car. His heart weighs heavy as he drives home, and once there, he doesn't bother taking off his wet clothes and gets into bed.

He stares at the ceiling deep in thought, and he doesn't know what to do.

_He feels like dying._

* * *

_July 3, 2013_

_St. Mary's Medical Center_

_The NICU_

"How is he?" David asks a recovering Holly as he enters the room.

She looks up from the baby, he's in an incubator with tubes in his body. Holly can only see him, not touch him, and it kills her.

"The doctor says he's showing positive signs and may pull through," she says, continuing to admire her son.

"Holly… _I'm sorry,_" David says.

"What are you sorry about, we've been married for almost two decades and the _one time_," she says, her eyes welling up. "The one time I'm vulnerable and sleep with somebody else I got pregna-"

Holly breaks down and David places a comforting hand on his wife's back.

"We both made mistakes, I completely forgot about you when I was looking for Trina, I kept you out of the loop and pushed you away... Your response made me angry, but I can understand why," he says.

"If I'd only supported you, maybe we wouldn't be here... But now that we are here, what does this mean for me and my son?" Holly asks sheepishly.

"Baby, I love you and I don't want to lose you again, I want you both to come home with me," he says as he reaches down to hug her.

Holly wraps her arms around him and cries in his embrace.

"I… I don't want him to know… Okay? I don't want him to know…" she says softly.

"Of course. He never has to know. As far as I'm concerned this beautiful baby boy is ours, mine, and he's a fighter, okay?" David says.

The words are music to Holly's ears, and for a moment she wonders if she may be dreaming.

David gently kisses her, and fireworks fly as their lips move in sync. After a moment, they hold hands and gaze at their son. Their baby boy... _David always wanted a son._

* * *

_July 5, 2013_

As Alice takes the elevator up to the sixth floor she silently prays that the young man she's going to visit finds some inner peace. She knows he's been feeling down lately. Rob usually calls her on holidays and keeps in touch with her during the week. After all, she spends most of her time working downstairs. Though with all that's happened, she could understand why he hadn't made contact with her in a few days, he's a teenager, he needs his space. She only started to worry about him when she didn't receive a 4th of July call, and she decided to check on him in the morning and offer him something to nurse his possible hangover.

The doors open and Alice marches to Rob's suite, swiping the keycard before calling out. A stale smell hits her nose, but she thinks nothing of it as she begins looking. She looks in the kitchen, knocks on the downstairs bathroom door, and checks the guest room to no avail. She then trots upstairs and knocks on all the doors to figure out which one's his bedroom. She gets no answer and looks through them all, and of course his bedroom is the last one she finds.

_Hmm... That's odd. He's not here._

She's about to leave when something on the wall catches her eye. She looks closer at the brownish spot and then realizes that the minuscule stains are everywhere. She knows there isn't any mold in the building, as then she has a horrible thought about that smell. She carefully walks around his bed, noting the spots on the floor, and when she sees a large copper stain on the bathroom door handle, her thought becomes a reality. _It's blood._

She throws her hand over her mouth and nose and rushes to his dresser for a phone. The stand is empty, so she runs to the living area and grabs the nearest phone. Fear engulfs her as she dials the three numbers in a panic.

_9-1-1_

She brings the phone to her ear and waits. Whilst the call connects, she notices a white piece of paper poking out from behind the door of the master bed with the stains on it. She grabs it, and she immediately recognizes Rob's handwriting on the folded piece of paper. Dispatch pick up, but Alice drops the phone on the floor when she sees more blood, smeared on the paper. She has a bad feeling. Frantically, she unfolds the ominous looking note, and then her hands shake as she begins to read the neatly written words.

_I'm tired. All I've ever wanted is to belong, and I never did that very well. When Cat first told everybody that I was her baby's father, I freaked, and then people believed her and I knew I was screwed. I was ostracized and abandoned and I didn't think I'd be able to overcome that, I had no idea that all along I had the potential to be who I am. Her lies messed me up so much that I contemplated suicide. I thought about it because I couldn't believe that somebody I'd thought was a friend would tell such horrible lies about me, and I couldn't get my head around the fact that the others believed her... Then I really began to think. Was she ever my friend? Probably not, but the first time I saw her in freshman year I thought I'd fallen in love. Throughout the years, people dropped some hints to her that I liked her, and every single hint she brushed off in a special way meant just for me, or was oblivious. Then she started seeing guys and reveling in their attention, and I felt bad. Really bad, because I knew I could treat her so much better. Anyway, after Cat did what she did, I felt like jumping off a skyscraper or cutting my fucking wrists, but I didn't. I didn't because my uncle eased me away from my old life and allowed me to grow as a person. I got my shit together and found out that there is not one fucking thing wrong with me. I'm normal just like every other teenage boy out there. I got my eyes fixed, and for the first time in my life I could see straight and I saw that I didn't look half bad. Then I got new clothes, started a new school, began attending Joe's gym with my friends to work on my new body and train to fight. Three weeks later I had my first blow job. Then I had my first sexual encounter with a girl soon thereafter, the girl I lost my virginity to; the most beautiful creature I've ever touched. Lexi. My one and only true love. I'll never forget her. I could spend days writing thousands of pages professing my love for her, but I know in my heart that she knows she's the love of my life and so much more. She completed me, and now she's moved on, never to be seen by me again. I envisioned my life growing old with her, I imagined us raising a family and spending our lives together... Isn't it funny how life has no regard for your plans and dreams. Despite everything, in a matter of months I went from a total loser who had no problem being submissive, to being the person people submitted too. Despite everything, I went from suicidal to on top of the world; I had it all. I became one of those guys that I used to watch from afar and wonder about, a cool guy. And despite the occasional run ins with my former friends and peers, I finally found myself. Life was good._

_And then, suddenly, it wasn't. Calvin Valentine decided to take away my scholarship, I went on a rampage and landed myself in jail, I thought I had nothing to lose and I figured I'd get them both where it hurt. Turns out I did have something to lose, my parents. They disowned me. And then I fought for custody, and I won. I thought my life was about to get even better, that the truth would come out and everybody who had ever judged me would apologize, boy, could I have been more wrong... How the fuck was I supposed to know that he was hurting her?! I had no idea about what was going on behind closed doors, nobody did, and that's not on me, that's on Cat. She never told a soul about what was happening, and if she'd only done it sooner maybe things would've been completely different for both of us. She should have told somebody. Anybody. I sympathize with her, but I still blame her, it IS her fault, she's not so innocent in all of this. She had a thousand opportunities to run, a thousand opportunities to speak up to my parents, Tori's dad, Jade's dad's a lawyer, he could've helped. Lane would've helped, any of the hundreds of adults she had contact with over the last few years, could've helped. Heck, Sinjin has a bunch of houses, he could've helped! I would've helped... But she didn't want help. She chose to stay in that situation out of fear I suspect, but why she did it doesn't matter, because she's still been in the wrong! After her secrets came out, I found myself in the same position I was in when she made the original 'revelation.' God, she's ruined my life. People have called me horrible names, threatened to kill me, told me to kill myself, and my plan to have to the truth set me free came full circle. It's as if the universe is laughing at me, subjecting me to a cruel joke that never ends, that has no resolution, that was designed to destroy my heart, my soul, my mind, my will, just everything. I don't know where my strength came from last time. All I know is that I can't find it this time. I don't have it anymore. There's no pleasing anybody, and I frankly don't see the point in even trying anymore. The only regrets I have in life are not being more involved in my nephew's life, not being a better nephew to my Uncle Paul and Fiona, not finding myself earlier and avoiding the shit storm, and most importantly, letting Lexi go—_I should have chased you around the world_. I've learned so much more in less than two years of being Rob than I ever did in an entire childhood of being Robbie, but now I'm tired, so please don't judge me._

_Rob_

She finishes reading the letter and her knees weaken. She falls to the floor in a fit of tears, and the 9-1-1 dispatch center can hear her cries. They've already traced the call and sent a squad to her location.

To Alice, it seems like the longest 4 minutes of her life as she re-reads passages of the first suicide note she's ever seen.

A cop breaks the door down when nobody answers his knocks, and he and 2 others enter with their weapons drawn. Alice, who's at the bottom of the stairs, slides the blood and tear stained paper across the floor where it lands at the senior officer's feet. The senior officer and one of her younger counterparts holster their weapons, and he tends to Alice whilst she crouches down to read the letter. The 3rd officer makes note of the blood droplets on the stairs as she tentatively ascends them with her gun still drawn.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Much happened in this chapter. Cat lives with the Vega's now, so does the kids. Tori and Sinjin got a closer look on Sam Axe. Holly had a premature baby, for Gary of all people, David forgives her. That's good he forgave her. Now there will be two little girls and a little boy in the home. Everyone surrounds Tori in her time of need, true friends, all of them._

_Rob…some people just don't have the strength to fight more than one round. Too much stress is a bad thing. Especially in young people._

_Trina and Michael will return to the U.S. on their terms._

_Wayne's going to be in jail until trial, his family wants to see the kids, I wouldn't allow them to come close either._

_The next chapter is the epilogue. You know…you never really miss something until you lose it…_


	113. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_July 5, 2013_

The Vega Residence

As David packs some of Holly's personal effects to take to her, he leaves his police scanner radio and open cases on the kitchen counter. He has decided to take a six week leave and Chief Johnson was content to let him go. She already has extra people in the squad room since there has been looting in the city due to a strike that dock workers are on.

Now, since the lights through the majority of the city went down for twelve hours on the 3rd, the looting is increasing at a rapid rate. Windows are being broken, robberies, breaking and entries, fights and so on. The commissioner orders an eight o'clock curfew. All returned to normal in the early morning hours of the 4th of July.

David plans on going to the store later and buying some things for his newborn son.

The guys are at the Vega's with Tori and they pitched in with providing the baby boy with necessities. Tori, Jade and Cat especially loved buying the little boy blankets, onesies, diapers, wipes, bottles, formula etc…

David's on his way down from the second floor when his scanner emits a static noise and people start talking.

"_183, dispatch call, I have three uniforms in need of assistance at a private residence. Evidence of a 10-56, lots of blood splatter. Over_," a woman says.

David frowns at the radio as he slings a bag of items over his shoulder

_Suicide_.

"_I hear you, 183. What's the address on that? Over,_" an officer replies.

"183, The Wilton Hotel, room 625. Hysterical woman on site, proceed with caution."

"_183, as always, Val. Roger that. Over_."

David then turns off the radio and sticks it in his pocket. Whilst the guys talk about who gets to hold the baby first, Jade's mind clicks. She shoots up.

"Oh my God, that's Rob's address," she mutters as her skin pales at the thought of blood.

Jade runs out of the house, and moments later the rest of her friends follow her. Her and Cat are freaking out, and the guys just know that something bad is going on. Tori, in an attempt to keep the situation as calm as possible, decides not to mention that she recognized the scanner code as one involving death.

Jade gets in her car by herself and races to Northridge, passing through red lights and nearly being hit four times by oncoming traffic, whilst Tori, Cat, Beck and André speed after her in André's car.

When Jade pulls up outside The Wilton, she hops out of her car and runs like she's never run before. Once in the elevator, she waits, and when doors open, she sees a mass of officers lingering outside the door she has many fond memories of, and her heart sinks as she pushes her way through them.

When she gets close to the door, a female officer puts her arm out and says, "Young lady, you can't go in there."

"Is he in there?!" Jade nearly screams in a frantic panic. Tears roll down her face as she gets a glimpse inside Rob's home. There are evidence markers all over the floor.

"Jade!" Beck shouts from down the corridor.

The officers stand to the side and allow Beck to get to a hysterical Jade, and when he does, she collapses in his arms.

"H−He's in th-" Jade's cut off by her own hiccup, and she hopelessly presses her face into his chest and hopes the world will go away.

Seconds later, Tori, André and Cat join them, and David flashes his badge. Almost immediately, the officer who blocked Jade is briefing him.

"Detective, we believe that a suicide took place in this apartment, owned by one Robert Shapiro. There's a lot of blood, sir."

David nods once, taking in the tragic news.

"Did you know him?" she asks.

"Yeah, um, he and my daughters were friends for a few years way back when."

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir," she says, bowing her head slightly.

"Hmm. Has anyone been in touch with his parents yet?" David asks.

"No, sir, we're still processing things here. CSI's will be done in several hours," she says. "We'll make the notification before then of course," she adds.

"Okay, once the scene has been cleared send the case over to Major Crimes. As for the notification, I'll make it. They deserve to hear it coming out of a familiar face."

"Of course, sir."

After spending a while at the scene, David takes Cat and Tori home. Everyone was in shock, Cat was shocked into silence, Tori was sad, Beck hid his grief and focused on taking care of Jade who was distraught, and André shed a tear without anybody knowing it. Beck takes Jade to his RV to grieve with her. André was allowed to stay with Tori for a few hours more. David had to put going to see Holly on hold because he now has a grim case on his hands.

_Shapiro Residence_

Before pressing the doorbell, David fixes his tie and takes a deep breath. He decided it was best he dressed in formal attire for this notification—he wore his black uniform and cap. When Wendy opens the door his attire makes her stare at him for a moment before unfreezing.

"Mr. Vega, hi, come in," she says.

David does a prompted, and then respectfully he takes his cap off as she leads him into the kitchen.

"How are you, David?" Joyce asks cheerfully.

"Joyce… I need to speak with you and Dan. Now, please," David says gently.

Joyce nods as a chill runs up and down her spine, and as she goes to call for her husband, she makes the sign of the cross over her heart.

"David needs to talk to us, honey," she whispers.

Dan nods and follows his wife into the kitchen.

"David, pleasure to see you, what's on your mind?" Dan asks.

"Dan, Joyce, Wendy, this is about Rob," he starts.

"What has that boy done this time?" Dan exasperates.

"Listen, okay?" David reiterates.

Joyce sits down and Wendy goes to her side.

"Earlier today, my colleagues responded to a call at the Wilton. Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro, I am so sorry and it is with great regret that I infor−"

Joyce doesn't let him finish before she throws her arms up in the air and starts to wail.

"Oh my God," Dan mutters as Wendy cries with her mother. "What happened?" He chokes out.

David runs his hand through his hair. "Suicide."

Joyce screams at the top of her lungs.

"_MY SON!_" she yells, falling to the floor. Wendy and Dan kneel down to hold her as she cries and screams, "_MY SON! MY BABY!_" David can't hold his own tears back any longer, but as quickly as he shed them he wipes them away. He doesn't have the strength to watch anymore so he steps over to the weeping family.

"Please, call me if you need anything, just call me."

He leaves as he hears the frightened cries of Harry over Joyce's screams.

Nothing can drown out the cries of his family.

_Nothing…_

When David arrives home, company is waiting for him.

_Lieutenant Provenza  
_  
"David, the chief wants to speak to you before you take your paternity leave," he informs him.

_July 9, 2013  
_  
Chief Johnson sits in her office and ponders upon everything involving Rob. Everyone who was close to Rob was questioned, even Cat, Tori, Jade, André, and Beck. The Shapiro's were questioned, Rob's friends, and Alice were questioned. Chief Johnson knew from the start that this wasn't going to be a regular suicide case. It's not clean. It reeks of misconduct.

The media has already taken hold of the story. Ever since they found out that the young man who won the _Trina Vega Memorial Tournament_ committed suicide due to blow back from a court custody battle, they were out for the kill. Someone leaked the court documents and transcripts, and then everyone suddenly had an opinion about Rob, Wayne and Cat.

The media, in a matter of three days time, made an entire piece named _'Rob's Struggle.'_ People began to piece together the whole story stemming from what happened inside Wayne's SUV during the Christmas song. The news even reached the ears of Carlton Valentine.

_Cat's father…_

Carlton and his wife Linda tried to get in contact with Cat. Cat had expressed that she didn't want to see him and secretly told Jade and Tori that she blamed him for abandoning her mother, Jase and herself and allowing Wayne to lurk around. He got in touch with David and his brother Calvin but under no circumstances did Cat want him near her or her child.

The entire story came out and the media know they've got a gold mine.

"I think this boy met his end by foul play," she says as Detective Gabriel comes in.

"Yeah, the media's all over it. As it turns out this boy was very popular. They called him the duke of Northridge, King Titan, and God of the Gridiron. He had seven girlfriends. He hung out with two main boys…" he says before looking down at his notes. "A Brenton Thomas and Russell Parker."

Chief Johnson looks up.

"Put those two in an interview room again, maybe they remember something that would let us know if Mr. Duke of Northridge had real enemies," she says. Gabriel nods.

"Well, I may have a potential suspect for you."

He hands her a sheet of paper with Calvin Valentine's info on it.

"Valentine… isn't this the uncle of Cat Valentine?"

"Yes, she's the person that started this. Her uncle took it farther when he got in the way of Rob and a full athletic scholarship."

"That was not long before Robert fought Cat in court for the baby. That seems like a good motive, though revenge always is," the chief sums up.

"I bet that got the ball rolling, Calvin knew it would kill his niece if she lost her child to his nemesis."

"Yes… That makes sense, but if Mr Valentine did kill him, he had to leave some kind of trail," Chief Johnson says.

"Want me to call him in?"

The chief nods.

"Alright, I'll get on that. Now there's another issue. The uncle, Paul Brandt, says Rob kept over $100,000 in a drawer in the hotel room. It's gone. There's another motive for you."

"So. There are three red-flags in this case thus far. Robert's body is gone, and no one knows what happened to it. Over $100,000 are missing. And the suicide letter is dubious at best. Why kill yourself and then leave the note elsewhere? I mean, if this isn't the definition of foul play, then I don't know what is."

_Murder…_

"Robert is a strong boy, and he knows how to fight. It would take somebody at least twice his size of a couple of regular men to take him down."

"Which explains all the blood…" Detective Gabriel says. Chief Johnson nods at her detective. "You know, the forensic team says that the blood was a couple days old at the time of discovery, so whoever killed the boy is either long gone or covered their tracks well enough to stick around."

"And you know what, Gabriel, I bet they took advantage of that 12 hour blackout. It started to rain hard on the night of the 3rd, Ms. Valentine admitted to having an argument with Robert just before it started raining," the chief says.

"You think she could have something to do with it?"

"No, the girl weighs 100 lbs, someone could have just as easily followed him home."

"It had to be someone he knew, someone he would let all the way into his bedroom."

As they think on it a knock is made at Chief Johnson's office door.

"Chief," Kendall says with a manila folder and places it on her desk. "The blood samples from the crime scene match Joyce Shapiro's mitochondrial DNA, it's Robert Shapiro's blood."

"Well…" the chief says as she sits back. "Let the investigation begin."

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_August 2, 2013  
_  
As everyone is still reeling from what happened to Rob, the Vega's have one thing to smile about. "Are you alright?" David asks with caution. For nearly two and a half months, the Vega's have been tip toeing around their newest member.

"Yes and we're fine," Holly says, holding the baby as she walks in the house with him for the first time.

She sits on the sofa as she softly pats his tiny head. He's awake and has been in and out or sleepiness for the morning. "I think he needs a quick feeding." she says and allows David to help her up the stairs and to their bedroom. Holly gets settled and unbuttons her blouse and feeds her little boy.

"Okay…I'll go get the rest of the things from the car," David says to her. He passes Cat and Tori in the hall.

"Hi," Cat says to Holly. Holly smiles and invites both girls to sit.

"Hello girls, have you come to say hello to Nicolas?" she smiles to them.

"Yeah," Tori says before kissing her brother's head. "He's still so tiny," she comments.

"He'll grow, mama just has to fatten him up."

The ladies laugh quietly as they sit down and spend Nicolas' first day home together. Yesterday they all shared a cookies and ice cream cake for Trina's birthday at the hospital where Holly slept. They sang happy birthday to her and prayed that she was alright and at peace. Holly was discharged on July 12, and slept at the hospital every other night and visited every day. Now, they are all happy Nicolas was given a clean bill of health.

_August 2013  
_  
Rob's suite was still taped off, however that doesn't stop people, mostly ladies, leaving flowers, candles, pictures, teddy bears, cards, Northridge Titans #99 jerseys, footballs, MMA items and other things at his door. His parent's home along with Paul's home is filled with flowers sent from neighbors, colleagues, and other family, friends and sympathizers. Cat visited the Shapiro's and together they cried and is there for each other.

Cat blames herself for what happened and expressed her feelings to Joyce. Joyce told Cat how she disowned her son twice and if anyone was at fault, it was her, not Cat. Joyce lost weight and is in a deep depression because she blames herself for whatever happened to Rob.

It killed her to attend his bodiless funeral, a funeral that was broadcasted over the news, it happened in mid-August. Rob's coach, trainer, Uncle Paul, Brent and Russ carried a large floral reef with Rob's picture in the center. The reef was made up of blue and white roses. Out of respect, the guests all wore blue, black and silver. Cat made her dress, it was black and sleek, nothing special. Everyone had something to say about Rob, laughing, crying and funny moments Rob had were told.

At the end of the funeral, the procession to Paul's house was long and four main streets were closed off for that day.

Everyone found it hard to move on afterwards but managed to muster up the strength to do so.

Cat had to deal with Wayne again. He had the audacity to claim that he and Cat were having an affair. Though the records of Cat's abuse, the abortion and Asha's existence was enough prove to him wrong and to shut down his claim. His lawyer asked for a retrial but was denied. Cat now knows that Wayne won't stop at anything to get to her, including having his family members try to get Asha and bring her to see him in jail. When she asked the prosecutor about her safety, he responded with...

_Mr. Grant is going away for a long time..._

Wayne's lawyer pushed again and tried to say that Wayne and Cat was in an affair and not an abusive relationship. It got to where he asks for another trial. Oswald has assured her that she didn't have to face Wayne in court and could do everything by recording in a different room.

_During the following months…_

Paul and Joyce patched things up when Paul and Fiona brought their new daughter, _Carmella Adira Brandt_ born on July 31, 2013, to their home. Joyce felt delight for the first time in months. The Shapiro family finally reunited over losing one of their own and gaining a precious daughter. Even though the funeral was months gone, Joyce wore black. She wears black everyday as a symbol of her mourning and regret. She often found herself calling David and Holly and gets advice on how they coped with losing Trina. Much help was given, taken and received.

During the time of grief Beck studied Jade's reaction when everyone found out what happened to Rob. The way she raced to Northridge, and rammed her way to Rob's room. He noticed how she recognized Rob's address. Then after thinking about it he realized something.

_She loved him…_

Of course he didn't say anything, Rob is gone now and though he doesn't want competition with Jade, he never wanted anything bad to happen to Rob. Beck, in some ways sees Rob as his old self, and he tells himself that if somehow Rob was alive, he'd make an effort to be his friend. Beck does full time modeling for the best Italian and French designers there are, and with his great looks and suave, he's able to sell anything he wears. He and Jade soon moved in together.

Jade eventually threw herself into her work as an intern for Eric Talbert. Her internship is very promising. Eric dotes on her and she's proving herself valuable to their team. So much so that she was offered a full time position. Not only does she love writing scripts, she also enjoys learning about production.

Cat's signed with Brick Avenue Records. It's a hot label, and despite her history with abuse, her voice and attitude have been a huge asset to the label and she's created waves in the music industry.

Due to personal matters, Global Preserve Industries sent Cateland Grant back to the U.S. to manage their Los Angeles branch, and her career only got better when she found out that her daughter knew a young man who invented a clean fuel that can replace petrol and doesn't hurt the climate. Sinjin and the other boys who contributed to its creation received an offer.

_A nine digit offer… each._

Tori's on her way to stardom with Levictus Records. Her agent is highly praised for bringing her to the label, and she pulled some strings to have André hired as an assistant songwriter. Just as they were in high school, Tori and André are golden together.

_They are also in love._

Despite her cutesy public image, Tori still blows off steam in the Mojave from time to time to harden her skills, and with Sinjin's new found wealth, they've built more advanced media centers to support their stalking/tracking of Sam Axe and his friends.

Chief Johnson is still working the Shapiro homicide, though recent events at the docks have stolen her attention. One of the cargo ships that was on strike left the country around the beginning of July… Something told her that it was connected to the case somehow, and she's determined to get to the bottom of it and catch her man.

_They don't call her the Closer for nothing.  
_  
David and Holly's marriage is stronger than ever, and they bond every day over their handsome son, Nicolas David Vega. Although David has seen everything around him go up in flames at one point or another, he has always believed in his heart of hearts that something good and beautiful was just waiting to reveal itself, like a Phoenix rising _out from the ashes._

_He has idea how right he is…_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Everyone in this story had a part in it. Beck, Jade, André, Cat, Tori, Rob, David, Holly, Trina etc...experienced life changing events. Some good, some bad. The friends got their happy endings at the cost of a one of their own. Their story ended with them doing the best they could do, and that's what they do best._

_Then again...do stories ever really end...? _

_Thank you all so much for taking the time out of your day to read my story, to read each and every chapter gives me much comfort in knowing you all enjoyed it. Your time is precious to me and I am honored to have received it. _

_I'd like to thank ComplexCandy for her awesome beta work and her time she's given to make Angels &amp; Demons better. To everyone...thank you. _

_-HerMajesty85_


End file.
